Reviravoltas
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Depois de muitos anos separados, Harry e Gina se reencontram. Eles são aurores brilhantes trabalhando juntos. Aventuras, intrigas, descobertas, brigas, perigos e paixões abalam seus mundos perfeitos, os levando ao limite.
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER:  
Os personagens dessa fan fiction foram baseados na obra de J.K. Rowling.  
A trama, praticamente só o prólogo, é baseada nos livros até o 6º, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Os capítulos seguintes são pós-Hogwarts.  
Apesar de ter no livro 6, na minha fic o romance entre Harry e Gina em Enigma não aconteceu, assim como não aconteceu a paixão do Harry pela Gina.

RESUMO:  
Depois de muitos anos separados, Harry e Gina se reencontram. Eles são aurores brilhantes trabalhando juntos. Aventuras, desejos, intrigas, descobertas, brigas, perigos e paixões abalam seus mundos perfeitos, os levando ao limite.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Prólogo  
4 anos e meio atrás**

Ele não podia acreditar.

_"Como? Como? Como?"_ era o que se perguntava. Depois de um ano numa busca incansável pelas horcruxes Harry enfim conseguiu derrotar Lord Voldemort, mas as consequências disso... tantas perdas...

_"Como havia acontecido? Como havia chegado aquela situação?"_

Primeiro foi a Ordem da Fênix, que após a morte de Dumbledore foi acabando aos poucos com as mortes dos integrantes e o abandono por parte de alguns; depois vários membros da Armada de Dumbledore, que tanto lhe deram força e ajuda; agora, as pessoas que chegaram mais perto de serem uma família para ele se foram...

Primeiro foram seus pais, Cedrico, Sirius, Dumbledore...

E não parou.

... Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Rony e os outros Weasleys.

Ele não podia acreditar.

_"Não pode ser verdade, não pode!"_ dizia a si mesmo, se perguntando como chegou aquela situação_. "Foi tudo culpa minha, devia ter agido sozinho desde o começo!"_ E agora ele estava naquele hospital bruxo, junto com todos os poucos sobreviventes extremamente feridos da batalha, esperando sabe-se lá o que o destino o reservasse.

Ele queria morrer. Queria sair dali. Queria que ninguém soubesse quem ele era. Queria...

- Harry, está tudo bem? - uma voz gentil chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Se virando, Harry se deparou com...

- Gina? Eu, eu... eu pensei que você... - não terminou a frase e a abraçou.

Gina estremeceu com o abraço, mas o correspondeu. Ele nunca a abraçara antes.

No primeiro momento ele a abraçou com tanta intensidade e desespero que ela sentiu como se fosse a pessoa mais amada do mundo. Amada. Era isso que ela queria ser, desde os 10 anos quando o vira pela primeira vez.

Pensava que era uma garota de sorte, apesar de toda a sua perda sabia que podia contar com aquele rapaz para a apoiar e ajudar a superar tudo, era o único amigo que lhe restou. Mesmo não sendo importante para Harry ou tão próximos quanto Rony ou Mione eram, ela foi amiga dele, _"E como queria ter sido mais!"_, e o ajudou na medida do possível no fim de seu sexto ano, depois que terminou Hogwarts. Ela nunca o deixaria, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, porque ela o amava incondicionalmente. E ele nunca a deixaria sozinha também, era o que ela achava.

Gina, a irmã de Rony, havia sido uma das pessoas que mais haviam lhe dado força naquele ano. Não era uma grande amiga, ou uma pessoa realmente importante em sua vida, mas era alguém com quem contar. Harry pensou que a havia perdido, havia perdido tanto gente em sua vida que essa idéia já estava se tornando algo quase que normal. Mas ao mesmo tempo uma dor se formou em seu peito, uma angústia tão grande e pesada que o fazia querer morrer ainda mais. Ela o fazia lembrar de todas as perdas, de todos que tanto lhe deram forças e já não se encontravam mais ali. Queria ficar sozinho, para sempre.

- Calma, Harry, você está tremendo. Fica calmo, nós estamos bem agora.

_"Nós estamos bem agora...",_ aquele frase ecoava em sua mente. Teve vontade de gritar.

É, ela estava bem, estava viva, diferente de muitos; mas Harry não estava bem, não mesmo, e preferia ter morrido. Ou então estar só, queria a solidão. Entrar dentro de uma toca e nunca mais sair. Gostava de Gina, era sua amiga, mas ela o lembrava das perdas, de todas as suas perdas. Como ela havia sobrevivido quando tantas pessoas morreram? Harry a soltou.

- Como você sobreviveu? - perguntou numa voz fria. Queria ficar longe dela, ela lhe trazia más lembranças.

- O quê? - ele nem ficou feliz lhe ver viva? E o que era aquela frieza que ela viu em seus olhos? Devia ser só impressão, mas mesmo assim não conseguia olhá-lo, abaixou a cabeça. Seus dedos lhe pareciam bem mais interessantes - Bem... ah... eu não sei ao certo, mas estava lutando com um comensal quando Rony - nesse momento ela teve vontade de chorar. Todos seus irmãos se foram. E seus pais. Seus pais! E Hermione, uma grande amiga! Rony foi seu último parente que ainda estava vivo. Até aquele dia. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por sua face - bem, quando Rony me paralisou e eu acho que fiquei num canto meio escondida e... desmaiei. Acordei aqui no hospital. - disse voltando a olhar para Harry.

Então ela sobreviveu, pensou Harry, e nem lutou. Enquanto outros que lutaram até não ter mais forças estavam mortos... mas o que ele estava pensando, fazendo? A culpando por não morrer também! Deveria ficar feliz. Mas não estava.

_"Se ela tivesse pelo menos lutado, mas não, não fez nada!"_

Queria ficar longe dela, lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Se sentia culpado por tudo que aconteceu, a culpava.

_"Se eu tivesse agido sozinho..."_ Era isso que ele precisava agora, ficar sozinho, agora, amanhã, pra sempre.

- Que bom.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está distante e...

- Não. Me deixe sozinho.

Gina se sentiu mal, como se ele tivesse dado uma punhalada em seu coração. O tom de Harry foi tão frio e mortal que ela ficou com medo dele. Onde estava o Harry que se sentia feliz na companhia dos amigos? Será que ela estava enganada e não era _nem_ amiga dele? Onde estava o Harry que sempre quis proteger a todos, mesmo que isso o fizesse ficar triste ou infeliz? Será que era isso que estava acontecendo, ele queria a proteger de algo e por isso a mantinha distante? Mas ela nunca foi uma grande amiga, por que pensou que ele a quereria por perto? Que idiota!

Harry por sua vez não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ela sempre a ajudou nos momentos difíceis, assim como tantos que não estavam mais presentes, e aquele definitivamente era um desses momentos. Mas aquela raiva que ele sentia por ela por ter sobrevivido enquanto tantos morreram era algo mais forte. Queria ficar longe dela. "Mas ela era sua amiga, não?" Naquele momento achava que não, naquele momento a odiava.

- Eu estou muito bem, só não quero ninguém por perto.

Sabia que havia pego pesado, mas só de olhar para ela com aquele espanto e magoa nos olhos já o fazia se sentir melhor. Apesar de saber que ela não tinha culpa de nada, não a queria por perto naquele instante.

- Por quê? - Gina perguntou num fio de voz, os lábios trêmulos.

_"Não posso chorar, não posso chorar! Ele pode perceber que estou mais magoada com isso do que estaria se gostasse dele só como amiga"._

- Porque não e _por favor_ deixe em paz pra pensar.

_"Isso é o melhor a fazer",_ pensou Gina. Ele devia estar muito abalado com a situação, pelas perdas que sofreu. Mas e ela? Ela também havia sofrido perdas e estava muito frágil e abalado no momento, mesmo assim tentava se manter calma.

- Tudo bem.

Gina foi em direção a sua cama e se deitou. Harry fez o mesmo, e ficou pensando...

Precisava sair daquele lugar, queria ir para longe de tudo que lhe trazia lembranças. Mas Gina havia sido a única que sobreviveu de seu círculo de amigos e ela sempre o apoiou e ajudou, mesmo eles não sendo muito próximos, e ele devia o mesmo para ela naquele momento, já que não havia mais ninguém na Ordem vivo que pudesse apoiá-la ou algum parente ou amigo, além dele. E ainda havia o fato dele ter prometido a Rony que tomaria conta dela se algo lhe acontecesse, e algo lhe aconteceu... ele morreu! Todos os Weasleys se foram até sobrar apenas Rony e Gina, que depois de terminar seu sexto ano foi se juntar ao trio, já que Rony era o único que sobrara e tinha que cuidar de sua irmã, que os ajudou e apoiou. Ele tinha uma dívida com ela, querendo ou não, mesmo que não gostasse ou desgostasse dela.

Mas sua dor era tanta que não poderia ficar ali.

Sabia que ainda tinha toda vida pela frente, e não queria ficar sofrendo e remoendo os dolorosos momentos que passou, todas as perdas, para sempre. Precisa ser forte para viver toda a vida que ainda lhe restava, precisava recomeçar. Talvez pudesse fazer seu sétimo ano em alguma outra escola bruxa em algum lugar longe do Reino Unido, em uma escola que não fosse Hogwarts. Terminar seus estudos, uma vez que passara o último ano na busca pelas horcruxes e Voldemort, e depois então faria o curso para auror, porque ele _queria_ e _iria_ lutar com todas as suas forças contra as pessoas que lhe fizera ter tantas perdas, e seria o melhor nisso.

Talvez um dia até voltasse ao seu país.

Talvez simplesmente vivesse em outro lugar para sempre.

E com certeza morreria se ficasse por muito tempo ali.

Poderia ir estudar em Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang, as duas únicas escolas bruxas que ele conhecia além de Hogwarts, mas elas não usavam o inglês. Mas com certeza existiam outras escolas, era só escolher uma, porque qualquer escola bruxa aceitaria o garoto que derrotou Lord Voldemort. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse escolher o país de língua inglesa que oferecia o melhor curso de auror, juntar suas coisas e ir.

É, essa seria a melhor decisão.

E era melhor contar para Gina, porque afinal, é claro, ele tinha uma vida e ela não esperava que ele ficasse ligado a ela para sempre a partir daquele momento, não é?

- Que droga, Rony, até depois de morto você me traz problemas! - murmurou para si mesmo.

Mas ela logo teria 17 anos, e iria voltar a Hogwarts.

Sim, era simples. Ela seria maior de idade e poderia fazer o que quisesse, assim como ele _pode fazer o que quiser_. Poderia esperar ela voltar a Hogwarts e depois ir...

- Mas é esperar aqui por mais tempo! Não dá, não dá...

Ele precisava ir embora logo. Imediatamente. E era isso que faria.

Estava bem fisicamente, era o que menos havia se machucado. Iria embora dali de qualquer jeito, os medi-bruxos o liberando ou não. Deixaria algum dinheiro a Gina para ela poder recomeçar. Pesquisaria onde tinha o melhor curso de auror e se mudaria. Pediria transferência de Hogwarts.

Só precisava falar com Gina, o que seria o mais difícil.

Viu a dor e a tristeza em seus olhos enquanto conversavam e ele sabia que ela era forte e poderosa, mas estava abalada no momento, mas ele não podia fazer nada, afinal também precisava pensar nele. Tudo bem que ela era muito importante para o Rony, e ele havia prometido, mas Rony não esperava que ele fizesse tantos sacrifícios por ela, não é? Ela nem era tão importante assim.

Seria melhor escrever.

Iria falar com a enfermeira que iria embora de qualquer forma, e pediria ela para entregar uma carta a Gina quando a menina acordasse. Ela ficaria triste com ele, ele sabia disso, mas teria que entender e o perdoar. Se não perdoasse, tudo bem também. Não ligava.

Olhou para cama da garota, que estava dormindo. Parecia uma boneca, com a pela branca e os cabelos cor de fogo. Dormia um sono tão tranquilo que quem a visse não diria que sofrera o que sofreu. Ela estava muito diferente da garotinha que se apaixona por ele em seu 2º ano de estudo, tinha de admitir, por dentro e por fora. Era forte, poderosa e determinada, mas apesar disso continuava a ser delicada, meiga e parecia uma menininha com seus traços delicados e lindos.

Sim, ela estava linda. Se transformaria numa linda mulher.

Mas isso não o impedia também de sentir raiva dela por ela ter sobrevivido _sem fazer nada_. Sabia que não podia nem devia julgá-la, mas estava fazendo isso. Estava agindo da maneira errada e isso era mais uma prova de que era melhor se isolar um pouco, para aprender a dominar novamente seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

Iria se distrair e se divertir muito, voltar a ser o Harry que era, longe de tudo que lhe trazia recordações e quando voltasse tudo já estaria superado. Era isso: esquecer e se divertir. Muito.

Prestou atenção a ala onde estava. Havia várias camas com pacientes e uma medi-bruxa que estava perto de um quadro de uma bruxa de cabelos grisalhos que segurava um termômetro, escrevendo numa prancheta.

Era melhor colocar seu plano em prática logo. Queria sair dali.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Quando Gina acordou o dia estava nascendo. Pode ver um céu azul claro começando a aparecer entre o azul-noite, pela janela ao lado oposto de sua cama, ao lado da de Harry.

_"Harry!"_ Sua mente gritou.

Ele não estava em sua cama.

_"Será que já teria acordado?"_

Mas ainda era muito cedo, apesar de que se ele não estava na cama é claro que já havia levantado. Talvez já tivesse tido alta. Mas ele a esperaria, não esperaria? Ela esperava que sim, não tinha mais ninguém com quem contar. E o fato de ser _ele _a reconfortava ainda mais.

_"O garoto que sempre amei."_

Era melhor perguntar a enfermeira onde ele estava. Talvez estivesse tomando um chá ou algo assim no 5º andar.

- Com licença - se dirigiu a medi-bruxa próxima - será que você poderia me informar onde está o paciente do leito em frente?

- Ah, sim - respondeu a moça, que Gina viu pelo crachá que usava se chamava Anne - ele foi embora.

Embora? Harry tinha ido embora e a deixado ali? Não, claro que não! Ele devia ter ido, sim, em algum lugar, talvez até Godric's Hollow, que foram onde ficaram hospedados enquanto faziam suas buscas e pesquisas, mas depois voltaria para vê-la. Ele tinha que voltar...

- Você é a Gina, certo? - perguntou Anne.

- Ah, sou - respondeu meio confusa, meio curiosa - Por quê?

- Bem, o Sr. Potter deixou uma carta para você - disse a enfermeira indo até um armário perto de um quadro de uma bruxa de cabelos grisalhos que segurava um termômetro e tirando de lá um envelope, que entregou a Gina.

- Ah, obrigada.

Ela agora além de confusa e curiosa estava começando a ficar preocupada.

_"Será que aconteceu algo?"_

Se sentou em sua cama, abriu o envelope, tirou a carta e começou a ler. Não podia acreditar no que estava escrito. Como ele havia feito _aquilo_ com ela? No momento que mais precisava de alguém? E... ela não podia acreditar no que leu! Começou a reler a carta.

_Olá Gina._

_Desculpe por não ter falado com você antes de sair, mas escrever seria mais fácil._

_Bem, quando você ler esta carta eu provavelmente já vou estar longe, porque eu preciso ir para longe nesse momento. Você e tudo por aí me trazem muitas lembranças, de tudo e todos que um dia tive e perdi Sei de suas perdas também, e sinto muito, de verdade.._

_Preciso de um tempo para entender o que realmente aconteceu, reorganizar minha vida. Preciso de espaço e recomeçar do zero, para voltar a ser quem sempre fui. Por isso resolvi tomar essa decisão. Vou embora, talvez já tenha ido quando ler isso. Para onde ainda não sei, mas vou terminar meus estudos e fazer o curso de auror em algum lugar longe disso tudo, porque preciso disso. _

_Espero que você entenda, sei que devia ficar do seu lado e te ajudar, como prometi a Rony que faria, mas no momento não posso fazer isso. Não posso fazer nada, apenas tentar esquecer e assim me distrair, estudar, me divertir, curtir a vida que tenho. E é por isso que estou indo embora, porque nesse lugar que me trouxe tantos momentos felizes eu não poderia, não posso, viver. Não agora. Principalmente perto de você, que me faz lembrar a dor que sinto por todos que perdi._

_Quando eu voltar vou ter superado de tudo que aconteceu, pode ter certeza, e talvez a gente se veja de novo. Aí poderei realmente fazer algo por você, só estou adiando a promessa do Rony. _

_Peço que não me procure e nem mande corujas ou cartas, quero ficar sozinho. Se alguém começar a me procurar e lhe perguntar algo diga somente que não sabe de nada._

_Espero que tenha um ótimo último ano de Hogwarts, aproveite aquela escola por todos que conhecemos e que não tiveram a oportunidade que você terá de retornar. _

_Em breve você será maior de idade e poderá fazer o que bem entender, espero que escolha uma boa profissão. Vou fazer uma transferência de uma boa quantia de galeões, algumas centenas, do meu sofre para o seu. Não precisa se preocupar em me pagar, devo isso a Rony pelo que lhe prometi, para poder cuidar de sua vida._

_Adeus ou tchau, não sei ao certo, _

_Harry Potter._

Gina leu a carta e releu, releu, releu, releu...

Não saberia dizer se havia ficado segundos, minutos ou horas pensando sobre aquilo, mas ela enfim entendeu.

Ela não podia acreditar. O que Harry disse?

- Certo. OK. Relaxa.

Tudo bem que _ele_ tivesse se sentindo triste e magoado e queria ficar só, mas... abandonar a vida assim para recomeçar tudo como se nunca tivesse acontecido _nada_? Ela daria um tempo a _ele_ se _ele_ dissesse, se desabafasse. Sairia de sua vida se fosse preciso. Mas não, _ele_ simplesmente foi embora.

_"Ele foi embora, talvez para sempre!"_

Ela não podia creditar, perdeu a pessoa que mais amava e nem havia dito isso a _ele_, mas será que um dia teria coragem de dizer? E _ele_ era o único que poderia lhe ajudar no seu futuro.

_"Ajudar no futuro..."_

Se _ele_ achava que lhe dando algumas centenas de galeões ela iria simplesmente ficar feliz e recomeçar como _ele_ disse, estava muito enganado. Havia ficado magoada por _ele_ ter ido, mas... _ele_ tentou _comprá-la_! Isso foi o pior. Era isso que ela valia, algumas centenas de galeões.

Seus olhos ardiam, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Por mais que doesse saber que _ele_ tinha ido embora, o pior era saber que tudo que representava para _ele_ era algumas centenas de galeões. Ela, ela! Que o amou incondicionalmente e nunca foi notada. Que daria seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma e sua vida por e para _ele_, e que nunca havia recebido nem uma mínima chance de ser correspondida por esse amor tão intenso que as vezes a fazia achar que iria morrer de tão grande que era, porque _ele_ não a via como garota, mas como a irmã de seu melhor amigo, se é que _ele_ a via. Mas apesar de tudo, nunca pensou que _ele_ a veria como aquilo, um objeto que se pode comprar.

- Alguns galeões, Gina Weasley, é isso que você vale! - disse com amargura e se jogou na cama, chorando.

Poderia aceitar a idéia de que _ele_ nunca a amaria, seu amor era incondicional.

Poderia aceitar a idéia de que _ele_ precisava de espaço e tempo para suportar tudo, e daria isso a _ele_ mesmo que doesse nela ficar longe da pessoa que tanto amava. Não precisava cumprir a promessa com o Rony, ela saberia se cuidar.

Mas não, nunca, poderia aceitar o _fato _de que _ele_ a via como uma mercadoria que valia alguns galeões, e que para ficar livre bastava dar alguns trocados, como uma qualquer!

Mas se _ele_ queria que as coisas fossem assim, seriam!

Ela já passara os últimos 7 anos de sua vida totalmente apaixonada e dedicada a _ele_, e _ele_ nunca a percebeu. Agora pensava que poderia humilhá-la e comprá-la daquela forma?

Será que _ele_ não percebia que com apenas uma palavra ela poderia dar a _ele_ o "espaço" que _ele_ tanto queria? Não precisava tê-la humilhado daquele jeito, a magoando tanto, tentado comprá-la.

Mas ela tinha orgulho próprio e lhe dava valor se Harry não fazia isso.

Não iria ficar naquela cama chorando por _ele_ e por causa _dele_, como já havia feito tanto. Não! Não mesmo!

Ergueria a cabeça e encararia o mundo de frente. Iria para Hogwarts, se formaria, trabalharia e um dia ainda provaria para _ele_ que não precisou de seu "rico dinheirinho"para sobreviver, porque tinha mãos, inteligência, sagacidade e muita força de vontade! Fazia questão de não tocar em nem um centavo dele, nem que tivesse que morrer.

Por melhor que fosses suas intenções _ele_ não tinha o direito de fazer dela um simples objeto, que _ele_ compra ou descarta num passe de mágica.

Ela era humana, tinha sentimentos e acima de tudo tinha amor próprio e orgulho.

Levantou-se, enxugou suas lágrimas e se olhou no espelho da enfermaria.

Por mais que quisesse odiá-lo não conseguia. Mas iria um dia provar a _ele_ seu valor, apesar de não saber como, quando _ele_ voltasse. E ela iria se preparar para isso.

Não era vingativa ou mesquinha, e não queria vingança, mas havia outra solução? Ela não sabia.

Assim como _ele_ disse em sua carta que superaria tudo, ela superaria também, porque _ele_ havia atingido seu máximo, a magoara demais. Superaria toda dor, e principalmente aquele amor.

- Ah, Harry Potter, espere e veja o que uma Weasley é capaz de fazer! Posso muito bem viver sem você ou seu dinheiro. E quando nos reencontrarmos não me reconhecerá, porque a Gina bobinha e apaixonada morreu, Potter! Vou esquecer o que sinto e lhe provar que tenho valor de verdade, e esse não são alguns galeões. E custe o que custar, vou te tirar totalmente da minha vida. Espere e verá!

Gina deu a volta nos calcanhares e se dirigiu a medi-bruxa que lhe entregou a carta. Precisava tomar certas providências agora que estava só e responsável por seus próprios atos.

_Ele_ queria espaço e ficar só? Teria.

E ela também. E aproveitaria para planejar seu futuro. Seria difícil conseguir tudo sozinha, mas ela era forte e determinada. Iria conseguir, tinha certeza.

- Um dia você vai dar valor a pessoa que perdeu, Harry James Potter!

E continuou caminhando a passos firmas em direção a medi-bruxa, chorando silenciosamente, mas sempre com a cabeça erguida.

* * *

**  
Notas da Autora:  
**

ai, ai, ai, minha primeira fic! primeira q eu publico, pq jah escrevi umas coisas meio louks q nunk ning viu!  
mas, gente, se v6 gostarem eu vou escrever com mt + carinho do q se ñ, e tentar publicar os caps + rápido tbm, então deixam suas opiniões! Eu sei q v6 nem devem estar entendendo nd direito ainda, mas eh assim q deve ser. esperoq gostem!

Bjão, Lanni! ;)  
OBS: ateh o fds o cap 1 tah aki! axo q tah bem legal!


	2. Surpresas & Surpresas

Surpresas & Surpresas  
Dias de Hoje

- Droga!

Era nessas horas que Harry Potter detestava ter colocado um feitiço anti-aparatação no seu apartamento. Tinha que aparatar em frente a ele e então entrar.

Não que fosse muito ruim, e ele sabia que era mais seguro, mas estava exausto.

Estivera trabalhando numa missão muito importante que esteve exigindo todo o seu tempo e esforço. Ainda bem que tudo havia acabado, e assim ele havia provado que era realmente bom no que fazia e que apesar de estar trabalhando a apenas seis meses como auror, alcançou uma posição que muitos bruxos levavam anos e anos para conseguir, se conseguissem. Provara que não era apenas o garoto que derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas, provara que era um dos melhores.

Jogou as coisas que carregava numa mesinha e se atirou no sofá .

Se lembrava como se fosse hoje o dia que saiu do Reino Unido triste e magoado, decido a superar tudo e se dedicar a caçar os bruxos das trevas que faziam tantos estragos e arruinavam tantas vidas, como a dele.

Naquele fim de tarde depois de sair do St. Mungus ele havia se dirigido ao Gringotes para fazer uma transferência bancária e aproveitar para pegar algum dinheiro, porque iria precisar. Em seguida foi à Floreios e Borrões comprar alguns guias sobre educação mágica para escolher para onde iria. Não demorou muito para descobrir que um dos melhores cursos de aurores e educação mágica em língua inglesa estava na África do Sul, que tinha um Ministério da Magia forte e uma ótima escola de bruxaria. No mesmo dia ele foi para lá e mandou uma coruja para Hogwarts pedindo transferência.

Assim que ele chegou naquele país notou a diferença. Era uma cultura diferente, um lugar mais modesto e humilde que a Inglaterra, e tinha muito mais negros, mas as pessoas eram simpáticas e sempre dispostas a ajudar. O mundo bruxo era muito estruturado, e ele em pouco tempo se habituou. Alugou um apartamento perto do Ministério da Magia Sul Africano e ficou morando lá desde então.

A escola era diferente também, se você não quisesse não precisava morar lá, de forma que poderia ir todo dia estudar e voltar para sua casa, aparatando.

Foi muito bom mudar de ambiente, ele conseguiu se adaptar muito bem, e como as instituições bruxas tinham a mesmo estrutura, ele pôde após terminar os estudos, entrar para o curso de auror e enfim trabalhar.

Agora, com com 22 anos, e seis meses após sua aceitação para o Ministério Sul Africano, já era o melhor auror do país, e seria reconhecido no mundo todo como um ótimo profissional, uma vez que o caso que trabalhou foi conhecido mundialmente, e foi ele, Harry Potter, que se infiltrou na base do inimigo, literalmente.

Claro que não iriam dizer para todos que o agente responsável pelas prisões havia sido _ele_, porque se não seus planos de continuar trabalhando disfarçado acabariam, uma vez que todo mundo se perguntava o que o famoso Harry Potter andava fazendo, e isso era um mistério para todos que não fossem ou não trabalhassem com agentes aurores.

Ninguém desconfiava que ele havia se tornado um auror. Muitos pensavam que ele havia se tornado um bandido, um grande bruxo das trevas, e para seu trabalho como agente disfarçado isso era ótimo, porque fazia com que o bruxo fosse melhor aceito entre os maus, que igualmente desconheciam sua verdadeira identidade.

Claro que a mídia andava sempre com matérias e buscas atrás dele, mas ele tinha muitos truques na manga e sempre que se via com algum repórter ou algo assim, o que não acontecia sempre, ele não respondia nada. E o "Enigma Potter", como o mundo o havia chamado ultimamente, continuava sem explicações.

Mas Harry estava começando a ficar chateado de trabalhar ali.

Era um ótimo país, suas estruturas mágicas eram rígidas, mas fora esse grande trabalho nada emocionante havia acontecido por lá desde que se formou. Claro que esse era o objetivo de qualquer Ministro da Magia, dar segurança e boas condições de vida para a comunidade bruxa, mas ele precisava de ação e emoção. Por isso que andava pensando em voltar ao seu país, uma vez que a maioria dos seguidores de Voldemort ainda continuavam lá, tentando se reerguer. Sem contar que ele estava com saudades.

Talvez pedisse um transferência de Ministério após o Natal, que estava tão perto.

Mas voltar à Inglaterra seria voltar para casa.

Será que ele estaria pronto para rever tudo que lhe trazia lembranças? Ele achava que sim.

Quando se mudou para a África conseguiu fazer tudo o que planejou quando saiu do Reino Unido: conseguiu estudar, trabalhar, se distrair e se divertir. E, principalmente, conseguiu superar tudo o que aconteceu.

Quando se lembrava de todos que conheceu, do quão perto ele esteve de ter uma família, ele apenas os via com muito carinho e como lembranças. Pessoas que foram importantes em sua vida e que não estavam mais presentes, e que cada um contribuiu um pouco para ele chegar a ser a pessoa que era. Claro que muito dele ele próprio havia construído, mas alguns conceitos, como amizade e confiança, foram seus amigos e conhecidos que se foram que o ajudaram a formar.

Harry Potter definitivamente não era mais aquele garoto que saiu da Inglaterra há quatro anos e meio atrás, fugindo das responsabilidades, era um homem corajoso e responsável.

Sabia que se voltasse deveria enfrentar alguns problemas e promessas que deixou para trás, e esse era um assunto que ele tinha que tratar e era algo um pouco mais complicado, mas ele não queria pensar nisso _agora_. Os problemas no caso que tinha acabado de resolver havia sido sua cota, e ele não iria procurar mais alguns.

Nesse momento o melhor que ele tinha para fazer era tomar um banho e dormir.

Se dirigiu ao seu quarto para ir ao banheiro e quando ele chegou lá, reparou que sob sua cama, bem no meio, havia uma rosa vermelha com um cartão. Abriu e leu:

_Harry,_

_Parabéns pela sua missão, isso é realmente ótimo, meu amor, muitas portas vão se abrir agora para você, tenho certeza. Surpresas lhe aguardam._

_Beijos, te amarei para sempre:)_

Harry não pôde acreditar.

Como será que ela soube que tudo havia corrido bem e lhe enviara o cartão se ele mal teve tempo de chegar em casa? Ela era fantástica! Tudo bem que ela também trabalhava em um Ministério da Magia e o seu departamento estava ligado ao do dos aurores, assim ela sabia da profissão de Harry e de muitas outras coisas, mas isso não explicava nada. Afinal, ela morava e trabalhava em um outro país!

De qualquer forma era melhor Harry ver isso depois, estava exausto.

Colocando a carta e a rosa sob o frigobar do quarto, se dirigiu ao banheiro e tirou a roupa para o banho. Quando sentiu a água quente, quase fervendo, no seu corpo, foi como se todo o cansaço e dor que estava sentido simplesmente sumisse.

O dia havia sido duro, mas enfim ele poderia deitar em sua cama e dormir. E foi isso que ele fez .

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Raios de sol batiam sob uma cama de lençóis macios e brancos, naquele manhã tão linda, onde uma pessoa dormia de forma confortável e desleixada, ocupando quase todo o espaço da cama de casal que se encontrava.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol atingiram sua pele, foi como se um calor percorresse o corpo daquele rapaz de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, músculos fortes e definidos deitado na cama, o fazendo acordar aos poucos.

A noite havia sido longa, ele dormiu por mais de doze horas, mas sentia como se tivesse se deitado há apenas alguns segundos, porque mal fechou os olhos e já devia abri-los para um novo dia. Apesar de tudo, foi uma das noites mais bem dormidas dos últimos meses. Não tivera sonhos ou pesadelos, apenas dormiu. Dormiu como pedra.

Quando se levantou, sentiu seu corpo dolorido pelo cheio dia que havia sido o anterior.

Se arrastou até o lado superior esquerdo de sua cama onde havia um criado-mudo com vários remédios trouxas e poções, antídotos e muito mais coisas bruxas e o abriu. Pegou o primeiro objeto que sua mão sentiu, e vendo que era uma aspirina a colocou na boca e foi até o frigobar para pegar água. Quando chegou até ele, viu que a rosa e o cartão ainda estavam lá, intactos como deveriam estar.

Abriu o frigobar, pegou uma garrafa d'água e bebeu.

Queria muito saber como ela havia descoberto sob o sucesso de sua missão tão rápido e como havia feito para lhe mandar aquela lembrança. Ele saíra de sua casa na manhã anterior antes dela, que havia dormido lá, mas sabia que ela havia voltado à Inglaterra para trabalhar, pois também teria um importante dia.

Colocando a garrafa sob o aparelho trouxa, ele pegou a rosa e deitou novamente.

Levou a rosa ao nariz para poder sentir seu cheiro, tinha o cheiro dela. Aquela mulher era incrível: jovem, bonita, atraente e inteligente. Harry pensou que nunca mais a veria ou falaria com ela, mas não, eles haviam se reencontrado.

_"É a força do amor",_ ela costumava dizer.

Harry sabia que não. E ela também.

Ele não sabia se acreditava no amor, _o que_ era realmente o amor, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ela o amava, como já havia dito e expressado muitas vezes.

Ele ainda era muito jovem para pensar em amor, _"uma besteira na minha idade"_, ainda tinha muito o que "curtir", mas ela era especial para ele. Claro que várias garotas, várias das centenas de "namoradas" que ele teve desde que _tudo_ aconteceu, haviam sido especiais, mas ela era diferente, _"talvez"_, pensou Harry, _"por me lembrar o meu lar, minha terra",_ porque, afinal ela era britânica.

Ela era alegre e carinhosa, mas Harry achava que apesar dela ser especial ainda faltava alguma coisa, que ele não sabia definir. Tinha carinho, consideração e desejo por ela, afinal, quem não teria? Ela era ótima, mas ainda faltava um _quê_.

Deixando os devaneios para trás, e a rosa ao lado da cama, no mesmo criado onde havia pego a aspirina, ele foi tomar outro banho para enfim poder ir trabalhar, e então decidir o que fazer de sua vida.

Jogou a calça larga de pijama que usava num canto do banheiro perto do cesto de roupas para lavar, abriu o chuveiro no mais frio possível, para poder acordar, e entrou. No mesmo instante que abria o chuveiro, pensou ter ouvido um clique vindo do lado de fora, mas devia ser impressão.

Colocou as mãos na parede e ficou de costas para o boxe do banheiro, de cabeça baixa, olhos fechados, sentindo apenas a água, por um longo tempo...

Foi com um susto quando ele sentiu mãos decididas subirem de sua cintura até seu peito e um corpo nu de mulher o abraçar por trás.

Se virou num pulo e sentiu uma boca colar na sua. Antes só pode ter o deslumbre de dois olhos escuros.

Quando se deu conta, suas bocas e seus corpos estavam numa dança embaixo de chuveiro, que continuou na cama.

XXXXXXXXX

Ela estava abraçada a Harry, ambos deitados sob os lençóis brancos da cama ainda banhada pelo sol da manhã.

Harry ainda não perguntara a ela como conseguiu a façanha do bilhete e da rosa, sendo que ele sabia que ela havia voltado para a Inglaterra mais de cinco horas antes da sua missão terminar e enfim poderem comemorar.

Quando abriu a boca para perguntar, ela o impediu colocando o dedo indicador sob seus lábios, e lhe deu um beijo ardente e apaixonado, que foi retribuído.

- Estava morrendo de saudades de você - ela disse numa voz sussurrada quando o beijo acabou - , do seu beijo - deu outro beijo nele -, do seu toque - pegou a mão dele e passou pelo próprio rosto -, do seu corpo - deu uns beijinhos no seu peito - , do seu cheiro - disse, o cheirando - e principalmente do seu amor.

Com um outro beijo apaixonado, ela fez Harry se dar conta que, por mais que gostasse dela, e gostasse de uma forma diferente e especial, ele nunca chegaria a gostar dela da mesma forma que ela gostava dele. Ele sabia que com ela era diferente, e esperava que o que ele tinha a oferecer fosse o suficiente.

Por fim o beijou acabou e ela voltou a falar:

- Sabe, eu estava lembrando de tudo que aconteceu antes da gente se reencontrar. Você ainda se lembra como a gente se reencontrou?

A mente de Harry voltou a um dia de agosto daquele mesmo ano, depois de pouco mais de um mês dele ter terminado o curso para auror, numa manhã onde ele recebeu a chance de participar da perigosa missão que ele concluíra com sucesso no dia anterior.

INÍCIO DO FLASBACK

Harry entrou na sua divisão do departamento dos aurores pensando sobre o que acabara de ler na adição britânica do Profeta Diário que ele assinava. Havia uma matéria sobre uma quadrilha de bruxos das trevas que estavam enlouquecendo os policiais trouxas com roubos, segundo eles, _"impossíveis de acontecer"_.

Se lembrava que um dos policiais havia dito, quando o primeiro roubo aconteceu e antes de ele ter sua memória alterada, que _"tinha ficado todo o tempo do lado de fora do cofre"_, e que _"ninguém passou por lá"_.

Foi óbvio que alguém havia aparatado dentro do cofre e tirado o que quer que fosse que estava lá, mas quando os aurores se deram conta o roubo feito pelos bruxos já havia acontecido e não tinha mais nada a ser feito, a não ser feitiços de memória.

Todos achavam que depois dos aurores britânicos terem colocado feitiços anti-aparatação em vários bancos e cofres, essa onda de crime iria parar, mas de alguma forma eles continuavam encontrando meios, segundo os trouxas, _"só possíveis por mágicas"_, para roubar.

Frequentemente cofres eram achados vazios quando abertos, desde de bancos a particulares, e depois de um tempo isso se espalhou para vários continentes, em diversos países.

A matéria daquele dia dizia que a União Internacional de Segurança do Mundo Bruxo iria começar uma missão para prender a quadrilha, com agentes aurores se infiltrando entre os bandidos, e que o Ministério responsável seria o Britânico, uma vez que segundo os rumores a sede da organização estava da Grã-Bretanha. É claro que isso era verdade, Harry percebeu quando leu, mas provavelmente seria rapidamente desmentido pelas autoridades bruxas.

Se sentou na sua mesa e ficou olhando para o papel, pensando se seus colegas de trabalho, por assinarem um jornal diferente, saberiam daquilo, se a população havia realmente acreditado e no modo que as autoridades usariam para desmentir o artigo.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não se deu conta que seu superior, o Sr. Sisley, estava o chamando. Quando Harry ergueu os olhos, viu Sisley com uma cara de raiva e indicando, com um gesto de cabeça, sua sala para Harry.

- Uhh, boa coisa não vem por aí. - ele murmurou para si.

Assim que Harry entrou na sala e se sentou, Sisley começou a falar.

- Bem, você já deve saber da quadrilha internacional especializada em roubar trouxas, não é? - ele perguntou com sua voz fina e irritada.

- Ah, sim, senhor - Harry respondeu incerto.

- Bem, então já deve saber também que eles agem em vários países e de variadas formas, certo?

- Sim, senhor - Harry voltou a responder, já com firmeza.

- E talvez saiba, Sr. Potter, que hoje saiu uma matéria num jornal internacional sobre os planos secretos da UISMuB (União Internacional de Segurança do Mundo Bruxo).

- Sim, sei, senhor.

- Bem, e aquele artigo é verdadeiro, e infelizmente de alguma forma vazou.

- Eu já imaginava, senhor, mas o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

- Bem, como diziam os "rumores" que o artigo citou, a sede da quadrilha está na Grã-Bretanha e serão os membros Britânicos da UISMuB que serão responsáveis pela missão. Bem, Sr. Potter, o que o artigo não diz é que o responsável, o "chefão", da quadrilha se encontra na África do Sul.

- Aqui, nesse país? - Harry perguntou se levantando, entre espantado, curioso e animado.

- Sim, Sr. Potter, sente-se para eu poder terminar.

Harry se sentou. Sabia que aquele homem não gostava muito dele, mas Harry havia passado no curso como qualquer outro funcionário dali, e Sisley teria que o aturar.

- Desculpe-me, senhor.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, o grande responsável pela quadrilha se encontra aqui, e o Ministério Britânico pediu para eu lhes emprestar ("como seu pudesse dizer não") alguns agentes para o caso, os que eles escolhessem, e um em especial para se infiltrar nas bases do inimigo. E adivinhe quem será esse _tal_ agente escolhido, Sr. Potter?

Harry observou bem seu chefe. Ele aparentemente estava se esforçando para não mandá-lo embora dali a pontapés, e isso, é claro, significava que estava contrariado.

Ele nunca fora o mais inteligente de sua turma, tanto em Hogwarts quanto na escola Sul-Africana, mas ele não precisa de muito esforço para adivinhar quem era o _tal_ agente que foi selecionado pelo Ministério Britânico. Bastava olhar para o rosto rechonchudo e moreno de Sisley, que estava aborrecido, e muito.

- Eu?

- Não - responde Sisley ironicamente - a estátua que fica ao lado da sua mesa.

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. Aquele velho rechonchudo já estava começando a lhe encher.

- A partir de agora você está nessa missão, mas preste atenção, Potter - Sisley se aproximava perigosamente, apontando um dedo para a cara de Harry, de forma tão discreta que se tivesse um mosquito voando por ali não poderia ver nada. Começou a falar muito baixo -, mas eu ainda sou seu chefe. Você ainda trabalha para mim! - se ergueu e voltou a falar normalmente - Ela lhe explicará o resto. - e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Harry continuou sentado, desviou o olhar da porta para a poltrona em frente, sem realmente enxergá -la.

Estava com várias perguntas e idéias para a missão na sua mente, mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer uma delas, um voz cortou sua linha de pensamentos.

- Tudo bem, Harry Potter? - era uma voz feminina e decidida.

Harry focalizou a poltrona, mas não havia mais poltrona. Havia sim, uma mulher sentada nela, e Harry pôde, naquele instante, perceber quem Sisley havia chamado de _ela_.

- Lembra de mim?

_"Ela está linda!",_ foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la. Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas a olhava com o olhar indagador e levemente surpreso.

- Bem, pela sua expressão, acho que sim, afinal, a última vez que nos vimos e nos falamos tivemos uma briga que não foi muito bem explicada, e uma boa briga nunca é esquecida, concorda?

Harry tentou se concentrar em quem estava na sua frente. Seria ela mesmo?

_"Ora, mas claro que sim!", _sua mente gritou.

Ela estava mais linda do que na última vez que a viu, com os cabelos lisos, compridos e repicados. Olhos de um negro profundo, realçado por lápis. Estava fabulosa. Ele se esqueceu que estava no ambiente de trabalho e quis partir para o ataque, como fazia com as garotas com que saía, mas se lembrou de quem ela era, o que devia estava fazendo ali e principalmente, que havia uma lanchonete ali perto que servia um ótimo café da manhã. _"Ou talvez um jantar..."_

- Lembra ou não?

- Ah, sim. - Harry finalmente voltou a realidade e se deu conta que ela usava um batom bem vermelho nos lábios convidativos.

- Que ótimo, assim não precisamos de apresentações. Alguma pergunta sobre a missão?

- Ah...

Harry queria saber o que ela estava fazendo _ali,_ mas como perguntar isso assim, de cara, sem ser grosso?

Ela por outro lado, percebeu o choque de Harry ao vê-la ali e estava adorando deixá-lo confuso. Ele estava bem diferente da última vez que se viram, mais forte (_"Bem mais forte"_), mais maduro, aparentemente, e principalmente, era um homem, não um garoto.

- Bem, se você não tem nada a perguntar, aqui estão os...

- Você quer jantar comigo?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que espantou até mesmo a Harry, mas ele sabia o que queria e faria o possível para conseguir. Até aquele momento, ele estava se deixando levar pelo choque de vê-la ali e entrara naquele joguinho bobo, mas ele não era assim, e o melhor era voltar a ser a mesma pessoa decidida e que ataca, em vez de se deixar atacar.

- O quê?

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e abriu um sorriso. Sabia que seu sorriso era irresistível.

- Você quer jantar comigo esta noite? Sabe, esquecer tudo que aconteceu.

A mulher a sua frente abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Depois de um tempo finalmente respondeu:

- Tudo bem, acho que sim.

- Ótimo, o que é você ia me dizer mesmo? - ele disse como se não se importasse.

- Ah... - um segundo de silêncio - bem, aqui estão os dados que serão necessários para você entender esse caso - ela lhe ofereceu um arquivo - e eu devo lhe dizer para tomar muito cuidado com isso, o agente responsável por obter esse "tesouro" deve ter tido muito trabalho, e se cair em mãos erradas... melhor nem imaginar!

- E o que ele teve que fazer?

- Bem, isso eu não sei, apenas me passaram as informações para repassar a você, mas talvez você possa perguntar isso a ele quando e se vocês trabalharem juntos novamente.

- Obrigada. - disse Harry pegando o arquivo.

- Alguma pergunta sobre o caso?

- Várias... por que eu? Por que eu que vou me infiltrar no campo do inimigo?

Essa era a pergunta que mais agitava a mente de Harry.

- Bem, precisávamos de agentes daqui e de um agente em especial de confiança, que fosse britânico, porque soubemos que o responsável pela quadrilha só confia de verdade nos compatriotas, e você vai precisar mais do que confiança, precisará da amizade dele, e é um bom auror. Sabe, não tínhamos muitas opções. Poderíamos trazer alguém do Reino Unido, mas optamos por não fazer isso, de forma que só houvesse você, que se formou com excelentes notas e recomendações, além de estar fazendo seu trabalho muito bem.

- Então eu sou a única escolha, ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela sorriu e se debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Sim, mas _nós_ confiamos em você, sabemos do que é capaz. Algo mais?

- Se sabem onde está o líder por que não o prendem de uma vez?

- Ótima pergunta! - voltou a se encostar na poltrona - Olha, essa quadrilha age no mundo todo, rouba de várias formas, muitas que desconhecemos, e aparentemente está um passo na frente da UISMuB, sempre. Precisamos não apenas do líder, mas de todos os "cabeças", se é que você me entende, desse grupo. Precisamos saber onde estão as bases menores da quadrilha e mais alguns dados que apenas o líder tem, e principalmente, precisamos juntar provas contra ele.

- Então quer dizer que esse agente tão bom em conseguir informações não conseguiu essas? - sorriu sarcástico.

- Bem, o agente poderia ter vindo aqui para conseguí-las, até queria, mas como eu já disse, optamos por trabalhar com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu dei minha opinião, e ela é bastante válida.

- O que você faz?

- Trabalho indicando quem vai ficar com que missão no Ministério da Magia, junto com várias outras pessoas, e... bem, enviei minha proposta para contratarem você para este serviço, e após uma votação, os meus superiores o escolheram.

- Você é uma auror?

- Não, meu cargo é apenas administrativo. Recebo informações valiosas, analiso e indico quem é o melhor para a missão. Claro, tem várias pessoas que também fazem isso, por isso a escolha foi difícil. A maioria dos meus colegas de trabalho indicaram o agente que lhe presenteou com esses - indicou o arquivo fechado na mão de Harry - dados, por ele conseguir surpreender a todos com tanta coisa, e muitos já haviam tentado. Mas as pessoas ainda não perderam a confiança e fé em você, Harry, e elas se lembram do que é capaz. Você foi escolhido. Modéstia parte, defendi minha opinião muito bem, e aqui está você! - terminou indicando Harry com a mão.

- E por que você me indicou?

Houve um silencio pesado no ambiente. Após alguns instantes, a mulher se levantou, deu as costas a Harry e foi observar a janela encantada do lado direito da sala.

- Sabe, Harry, tinha que ser alguém que desse conta do recado, e eu sei que você dá. Mas... - ela suspirou - eu continuei gostando de você, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer entre nós. Eu era jovem na época, mas eu ainda gosto, e muito, de você, de verdade. - continuou após mais alguns segundos de silêncio - Sabíamos que você estava aqui, temos o controle de todos os aurores Britânicos que trabalham em outros países, e quando apareceu a missão logo pensei em você. Achava... achava que... não, eu sei que se você fosse o escolhido, alguém teria que vir aqui para passar informações e... tive esperanças de ser eu e nós termos algo - terminou dizendo a última parte muito rápido.

Harry ficou em silêncio e pensou no que ouviu.

Não gostava dela, só se sentia atraído, afinal ela era uma mulher bonita, mas também devia ser inteligente e sagaz, principalmente por trabalhar aonde estava. Talvez, pensou Harry, apenas talvez, ele pudesse ter algo que fosse mais longo que uma noite. Ele só não sabia naquele momento que o "mais longo" dele seriam meses.

- Bem, e conseguiu, não? Afinal, vamos sair hoje.

Ela se virou e Harry viu um tímido sorriso se transformar num sorriso grande e feliz. Ela se aproximou de Harry, virou a cadeira de frente para ela e se ajoelhou em sua frente.

- Espero que sim.

Ainda sorrindo, se aproximou dele e começaram um que beijo que logo os levaram para outros caminhos, num apartamento de um certo rapaz.

FIM DO FLASBACK

- Claro, foi bem surpreendente.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então, esse foi a um bom tempo, não? Nós estamos juntos há meses...

- Só três.

- ... e sabemos que nos amamos - continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada -, então por que não damos o próximo passo?

A mente de Harry congelou. Será que ela estava querendo dizer o que queria dizer? Será que ela estava falando em... em... em... não podia ser! Ele nunca disse a ela que estava pronto para fazer _isso_, nem que quisesse fazer _isso_ com ela, nem que a amava, ele se lembrou que não havia dito, e ela já pensou _naquilo_? Fez uma cara estranha e olhou para ela, espantado.

_"Afinal, o que é que ela está pensando?"_

- Não, seu bobo, eu não estou falando de casamento - disse entre risos. A mente de Harry se permitiu voltar ao normal e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, desviando os olhos dela. Ela havia adivinhado seu pensamento. - ainda! - Harry voltou a olhar para ela, prestes a dizer que não queria nada daquilo, pelo menos em 20 anos, quando ela recomeçou a falar. - Apenas em morarmos juntos, sabe?

Harry esqueceu de tudo e gargalhou.

Como é que eles iriam morar juntos se cada em trabalhava em um país diferente? Claro, podiam usar flú, aparatar ou qualquer outro transporte mágico, mas mesmo assim seria muito desconfortável. Se quisesse trazer algum amigo ou amiga para casa ela iria reclamar, principalmente sobre as "amigas", se quisesse deixar toalha jogada em cima da cama, ela iria reclamar, se quisesse jogar suas coisas em qualquer lugar, ela iria reclamar! Simplesmente perderia todo seu jeito de ser, sem falar na privacidade.

- Você está falando sério? - ele perguntou quando parou de rir. - Isso soa tão mal quanto casamento!

Ela mudou o semblante de risonha para irritada.

- Por quê? - pergunto ríspida.

Harry percebeu que estava entrando num terreno perigoso. Era melhor mudar de assunto.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando, como é que você conseguiu me mandar a rosa e o cartão a tempo sendo que eu mal tinha acabado de sair da missão?

Ela olhou para Harry ainda irritada, mas também zangada.

- Eu sabia que você iria bem, então antes de ir embora ontem deixei-o aqui sem você ver. Agora me diz, o que você tem contra morarmos juntos? E por que você é contra casamento?

Harry bufou, tirou-a de cima dele e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Mal tinha ligado o chuveiro e entrado, ela aparece por lá também.

- Você não me respondeu. - disse tirando Harry de baixo do chuveiro e se molhando.

- Não pensar nisso agora.

_"Que droga vamos brigar de novo." , _ele pensou.

Toda vez que tocavam em algo sobre a relação deles ambos se aborreciam. Ele achava que ela estava sendo muito apressada, enquanto ela pensava que ele estava sendo imaturo. "Pelo amor de Deus, você já tem 22 anos, tenha responsabilidades", ela costumava dizer. Mas ele tinha até demais na sua opinião: tinha um emprego importante e estava namorando. Namorando! Era isso que ele tinha para oferecer, era o único tipo de relacionamento firme que ele já tinha tido em toda sua vida. Ela não era mais um dos vários casos e rolos que ele sempre teve, ela era diferente e deveria perceber isso já que Harry havia aberto tanto dele a ela.

E quem achasse que três meses não era pouco tempo, que atirasse a primeira pedra.

- Você sempre foge das responsabilidades. - ela disse enquanto pegava o shampoo e lavava o cabelo.

Harry respirou fundo e tirou um tempo para se acalmar. Ele sabia que ela ia dizer aquilo.

Enquanto começava a passar o condicionador, ela continuou:

- Sabe, eu não sei se você realmente gosta de mim, nunca quer falar nada ou discutir a relação. Eu já te perguntei várias coisas e você nunca responde, enquanto eu te conto tudo.

- Porque você quer, eu não te obrigo a nada.

Ela olhou para ele aborrecida.

O resto do banho foi assim, ambos emburrados e sem falar um com o outro. Antes de sair do boxe, ela disse:

- Não precisa me obrigar, pois eu confio em você. Porque te amo. - e saiu.

Harry recomeçou o banho que havia iniciado.

Ele detestava brigar com ela, mas ela o pressionava muito! Ele tinha seu jeito, não gostava de dividir seus problemas e pensamentos com ninguém, e ela sempre ficava perguntando e insistindo. E sempre que vinha com aquele papo de "discutir a relação" terminavam no mesmo lugar: nas discussões. Mas ele havia tido um sucesso tremendo na missão e não iria deixar que nada estragasse seu humor, mas também não queria ficar brigado. Depois do banho falaria com ela.

Quando chegou ao quarto a viu sentada na cama, vestida com um terninho preto, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos nos olhos.

- Meu bem? - perguntou.

- Que é? - ele percebeu que a voz dela estava embargada e trêmula.

- Você estava chorando?

- Não, - respondeu ela secando os olhos, descruzando as pernas e olhando para ele - é que eu to usando lentes agora e esqueci o colírio, meus olhos estão ardendo.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e foi até ela, ainda amarrado na toalha, se sentando na cama também.

- Você não tem problemas de vista. E me desculpe se fui grosso com você.

Ele a abraçou e colocou a cabeça dela sobre seu ombro. Ela de um sorriso fraco e o abraçou também.

- Tudo bem, eu te pressionei.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você e eu nunca fui de namorar sério antes, então você devia saber que eu estou disposto a ir mais longe agora, mas esse mais longe eu ainda não sei até onde é. Por isso, dá tempo ao tempo, e principalmente me dá tempo e espaço. Eu não tenho nada contra casamento, mas eu sou muito jovem, e em 20 anos não vou pensar nisso. - ela riu - Agora, morar juntos... uh, você sabe... acho que perderia meu espaço e minha privacidade.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, naquelas íris verde-esmeralda.

- Você é um amor. - ela disse lhe dando um leve beijo - Me desculpe também. - sorriu - Mas eu nunca tomaria seu espaço e tiraria sua privacidade, eu juro, você pode dar esse passo.

_"A questão é que eu não quero dar esse passo"_, era o que Harry tinha vontade de dizer, mas se segurou.

- Olha, vamos deixar para pensar nisso depois, quando estivermos morando no mesmo país, certo? - piscou para ela, que estava olhando nos seus olhos e sorrindo - Acho que seria um passo a ser dado antes de morarmos juntos, dividirmos o mesmo país também.

O sorriso dela aumentou e mudou para algo entre divertido e intrigante.

- O que foi?

- Bem - ela começou - então voltaremos a falar sobre isso muito em breve.

Antes que ele pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, ela o beijou. Quando seus lábios se distanciaram, ela levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

- Ei, volta aqui - Harry se levantou e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo ambos ficarem abraçados - o que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela sorriu maldosamente.

- Quem viver, verá, meu bem! - e piscou para ele.

Foi até a lareira e pegou o pó-de-flú, mas antes que pudesse ir embora, Harry perguntou:

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Bem - outro sorriso - lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente por ontem, essa era uma das surpresas que o cartão falava, e te dizer que você terá um ótimo dia no trabalho hoje, porque vai ter uma outra surpresa, bem maior, mas não melhor, que essa aqui. - disse apontando o polegar para si - Só não diga pra ninguém que te contei - sussurrou antes de jogar o pó-de-flú na lareira, entrar e dizer alguma coisa.

Harry se jogou na cama.

_"O que será que me aprontaram dessa vez?"_, perguntou a si mesmo antes de se levantar para trocar de roupa e ir, mais uma vez, trabalhar.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

O Ministério da Magia Sul Africano ficava situado na maior cidade do país, Joanesburgo.

Ele já morava lá há mais de quatro anos e admirava a grande diversidade do país, principalmente de línguas, e naquela manhã indo para seu trabalho (gostava de caminhar), ficou pensando em como seria se realmente pedisse transferência para a Grã-Bretanha. Já estava acostumado com a África, o clima, as pessoas e a cultura, apesar de também sentir falta de sua terra natal.

Era melhor esperar passar um tempo da recente missão que havia concluído para pensar nisso.

Harry enfim chegou ao Ministério, um bueiro falso. Para entrar era preciso tocar nos lixos certos de uma lata, que por mágica nenhum trouxa era capaz de usar. Harry achava aquilo particularmente nojento, mas não podia fazer nada.

Pegando uma casca de banana, uma bota velha, um papel de presente antigo e muito sujo, uma lanterna aparentemente perfeita e um dicionário, a tampa do bueiro começou a descer. Em alguns instantes ele já se encontrava no Ministério.

A entrada do local era grande a clara, totalmente de madeira, com várias portas na lateral direita, lareiras e balcões para chaves de portal no fundo do amplo salão e o gigantesco balcão de recepção e informações se estendendo por toda a lateral esquerda. Harry passou direto por ele, já que não era visitante, e sim um funcionário, e se dirigiu para uma porta com uma placa acima que dizia _"Departamento de Feitiços Malignos, Departamento de Segurança Trouxa e dos Aurores", _e entrou.

Era um corredor que sempre seguia em frete, à esquerda ou à direita, nunca descia ou subia. Assim era todo o Ministério de lá, abaixo do solo alguns metros e sempre na horizontal. Uma das ambições de Harry era descobrir como aquela construção não atrapalhava as obras trouxas como esgotos e metrôs.

Depois de seguir em frente, virar à direita e à esquerda várias vezes, Harry enfim chegou a sua "sala". Na verdade, ele trabalhava num grande salão, onde várias sessões separavam o espaço de trabalho de cada funcionário. Harry percebeu todos já haviam chegado. Olhando para o relógio da parede, onde havia vários cartazes, viu que estava atrasado exatamente 23 minutos.

"_Droga, o velho carrancudo do Sisley vai reclamar",_ ele pensou.

- 'Dia, Harry - um homem negro, de uns 30 anos, disse sorrindo e acenando - parabéns pelo trabalho de ontem.

Harry achou que foi uma tremenda _mancada_ de seu colega falar sobre a missão ali. Tudo bem que todos daquela divisão sabiam o que era, pois foi aquela a equipe selecionada para trabalhar no caso junto com o Ministério Britânico, mas um outro alguém poderia ouvir.

- Obrigado, Jerry.

- E parabéns pela promoção!

Harry estava chegando na sua mesa, colocando a pasta sobre ela, quando ouviu a palavra _promoção_. Parou no meio do gesto, mas antes mesmo que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, uma voz grossa e amigável o chamou.

- Harry Potter, venha cá.

Harry se virou para ver que no fim da sala, onde havia penas duas portas, uma a direita e outra a esquerda, um homem de meia-idade, alto e de modos gentis estava parado, o Sr. Heill. Ele se virou e entrou na porta da esquerda, a sala de Sisley, o diretor daquela divisão. A da direita era de Heill, o subdiretor.

Harry foi atrás dele sem perder tempo.

_"O que está acontecendo?",_ foi tudo que se permitiu pensar.

Harry entrou na sala já bastante conhecida. O que estranhou foi que normalmente entrava ali para levar broncas e quem se sentava na cadeira era o Sr. Sisley, em vez de Heill. Haviam também alguns objetos pessoais sobre a mesa diferentes dos habituais.

- Sente-se por favor.

Harry se sentou.

- Onde está Sisley?

Heill soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Então você não soube?

- O quê?

- Bem digamos que ele está indisposto pela missão de ontem - disse Heill colocando um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Será que Harry tinha perdido alguma coisa? Parecia que sim.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Bem, a pergunta certeza seria o que não aconteceu. - disse Heill se debruçando sob a cadeira.

Harry observou o senhor sentado a sua frente. Heill era o subdiretor, pelo menos até aquele dia, daquela divisão do departamento dos Aurores, só ficando abaixo de Sisley, e normalmente era calmo e nunca ria de alguém.

_"Mas Sisley",_ pensou Harry, _"não é alguém, é um porco-espinho."_

- O que não aconteceu?

- Bem, quando estávamos naquela mansão que invadimos ontem, perdemos um pouco o controle depois de você ir e um dos membros da quadrilha pegou um revólver, uma arma trouxa - explicou fazendo um movimento com a mão a Harry, que concordou -, e deu alguns tiros. - Heill fechou os olhos e sorriu, imaginando a cena - e um deles atingiu, melhor, não atingiu, passou de raspão - voltou a olhar para Harry - pelas... uh... nádegas de um certo alguém, se é que você me entende. E pela bala ser enfeitiçada, o ferimento, aparentemente, não quer fechar, de forma que esse alguém está no hospital nesse exato momento com uma parte do corpo, digamos, cortada.

Heill se debruçou sob a mesa.

- Cá entre nós, ele era um saco, e esperava que alguém fizesse isso há anos, não pelo cargo, mas sim para aprender uma boa lição.

Harry sorriu. Não acreditava que tivesse perdido essa! Se esperasse mais cinco minutos ontem, talvez...

- Mas eu não te chamei aqui para falar de porcos-espinhos, Harry - disse o senhor voltando a ficar sério -, mas sim para lhe informar que vamos perder o nosso melhor funcionário... você!

Harry sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por dentro, seguida de preocupação. _"Perder, como assim?"_

- Não entendi, senhor.

- Olha, Harry, eu vou ser muito franco com você, e que o Ministro da Magia ou meus superiores não me ouçam. Você recebeu uma proposta de emprego fabulosa em outro Ministério e seria um grande idiota de não aceitar...

Harry começou a juntar um mais um em sua mente. Será que era disso que falavam para ele naquela manhã?

- ... porque você vai estar aprendendo e ajudando muito a comunidade bruxa, sem falar no salário. - Heill terminou sorrindo e piscando.

Harry sorriu.

- E qual é a proposta?

- Bem, - o homem se levantou e ficou de frente a Harry, ao lado da cadeira dele - depois da missão de ontem eu já esperava que isso acontecesse, sabe, uma oportunidade de ouro, mas não imaginava que seria tão rápido... - sorriu fraco - Você é um grande jovem, Potter, e promete um futuro brilhante pela frente, por isso seja esperto, - sua voz caiu para um sussurro - e agarre a chance com unhas e dentes. O caso é... - suspirou e voltou a sentar - o Ministério da Magia Britânico está trabalhando numa missão bastante complicada, Harry, e anda com problemas por lá. Aparentemente, um dos agentes da missão acabou parando nas mãos dos bruxos errados e estava desprevenido, sabe, sem antídoto para Veritareserum, e acabou falando demais antes de... você sabe. Está me entendo, Potter?

Harry estava tão distraído pensando nas palavras que ouvia que não olhava para Heill, o que aparentemente o fez pensar que não estava sendo ouvido. Voltou a olhá-lo e confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ótimo então. Bem, eles precisam de sangues jovens nessa missão, bons aurores, e querem você de volta por lá, para trabalhar com eles e com o outro agente escolhido, que coincidentemente, - Heill sorriu - é o mesmo que conseguiu aquelas valiosas informações para nós.

Harry sentiu a animação atingi-lo em cheio. Enfim conheceria o famoso agente.

- Não temos muitos detalhes do caso, porque... ah, você entende essas coisas, não se pode sair falando por aí. A questão é - houve um breve silêncio, um suspiro - o Ministério Britânico está te oferecendo uma vaga no departamento de missões dos aurores e quer sua resposta imediatamente, e se você aceitar, terá que voltar para a Inglaterra.

Harry gelou. Era coincidência demais para não desconfiar. Será que _ela _tinha metido o dedo nessa história?

- Por que eu, senhor?

Heill sorriu.

- Fica tranquilo, garoto, dessa vez ela não teve nada a ver com isso. Ela não esta responsável pelas indicações desse caso.

Harry ficou aliviado. Heill havia lhe tirado um peso das costas. Quando teve que escolher se iria aceitar ou não a missão sobre a quadrilha que fazia roubos a trouxas foi pedir a opinião de Heill, porque com toda a interferência de sua namorada, por mais nobres ou não que foram os motivos, ele havia sido favorecido, e Heill tinha muito mais experiências que ele. Isso era uma das coisas que por melhor que fosse em seu trabalho, nunca teria tão cedo. Experiência.

Contou tudo e Heill e se lembrava perfeitamente da resposta.

_" - Sabe, Harry, às vezes, mas só ás vezes, o melhor que fazemos é ser cego, surdo e mudo."_

Ele ainda achava que tinha que analisar muito bem essas "vezes" que fingiria ser cego, surdo e mudo, mas a idéia dela interferindo novamente em uma missão talvez o obrigasse a ver, ouvir e falar.

Harry se lembrou da conversa que teve com ela de manhã.

_"Ela sabia",_ sua mente gritou.

- Mas ela sabia.

- Bem, poderia saber, afinal trabalha lá e tem um cargo relativamente importante, mas eu sei por fontes seguras que ela não tem nada a ver com sua indicação. - suspirou, sério - O que você vai fazer?

_"Uma ótima pergunta. O que você faria?",_ Harry teve vontade de perguntar, mas se segurou.

O que ele faria? Aquilo era tudo com que ele sonhara no dia anterior: voltar ao seu país, num trabalho com mais ação e emoção do que ele encontrava ali. Se lembrou dela, dela o chamando para ir morar com ele. Estaria preparado para isso? Se...

- Se me permite dizer, Harry, e mesmo se não me permitir eu vou dizer assim mesmo - Harry deu um sorriso leva para o homem que falava - há algumas oportunidades que só aparecem uma vez na vida, e temos que agarrar muito bem.

_"Temos que agarrar muito bem..."_

Aquela frase ecoou na mente de Harry.

Afinal, por que ele ainda estava indeciso? Ele estivera mesmo pensando em voltar, e Heill estava totalmente certo, não era todo dia que uma oportunidade dessas batia na porta. E se isso aconteceu com ele, iria agarrar com unhas e dentes. As consequências viriam depois.

Harry se levantou sorrindo

- O senhor está certo. Quando devo partir? - perguntou decidido.

- Quando quiser, eu só preciso lhe dar alguns documentos para a transferência, mas deve se apresentar no Ministério na véspera do Natal. - Heill sorriu e se levantou também.

Harry estendeu sua mão para ele.

- Obrigada por tudo, Sr. Heill.

Heill sorriu e o cumprimentou.

- Que isso, filho, eu não fiz nada.

Quando o aperto de mão se encerrou, Harry imediatamente pensou na frase que ouviu aquela mesma manhã.

_"Bem, então voltaremos a falar sobre isso muito em breve."_

Ela sabia e não disse nada, só para fazer uma "surpresa". E conseguiu.

Ele estava decidido a ir, e sabia que tudo seria simples de se resolver ali. Heill Johnsson era um homem perspicaz e inteligente, e agora que era o responsável pela sua divisão, resolveria tudo rapidamente para Harry junto com o Ministério Britânico.

O problema agora seria ela, com a história de "dar um próximo passo".

- É, o problema vai ser ela - pensou alto.

Harry ainda estava parado no meio da sala, com o olhar um pouco vago, e Heill também estava lá.

- Ela quem, Harry? _Ela_?

Harry voltou a realidade assim que ouviu aquelas palavras. Se apressou em responder.

- É. Ela, minha namorada. Ela disse que quando estivéssemos morando no mesmo país, o que em breve vai acontecer, - fez uma careta - iríamos "discutir a relação" - ele fez o gesto que representava os aspas com os dedos - para darmos "o próximo passo". - voltou a fazer o gesto.

Começou a se virar para sair, afinal tinha muita coisa para resolver em pouco tempo, enquanto Heill se sentava, mas quando estava abrindo a porta e prestes a passar por ela, Heill voltou a falar, fazendo Harry se virar para encará-lo.

- Eu vou te dar mais um conselho, garoto, mas esse é para sua vida pessoal. - breve silêncio - Tenha cuidado com as mulheres. - e sorriu.

Harry sorriu também, se lembrou de sua namorada. Era bastante ciumenta e ficava brava muito fácil.

- Vou ter. - e saiu fechando a porta.

Principalmente com ela - disse para si mesmo, se dirigindo a sua mesa, para começar a juntar suas coisas e tomar as providência necessárias para a viagem -, com a Cho.

* * *

**  
Notas da Autora:**

ahhh! pensaram q ela era _ela_, a gina, neh? bem, espero q sim, pq essa foi a intenção do uso do pronome, mas ela ñ era a ruiva + amada da história, mas a... tcha, tcha, tcha... cho! Ela mesmo, cho chang! hehe!  
bem, gente, eu sei q esse cap nem ficou mt bom ñ, mas ele eh exatamente o necessário para a trama funcionar. o próximo eu axo q será melhor, enfim veremos nossa ruivinha e um pouco do q aconteceu na vida dela! cap 2 o + rápido possível!  
mt obrigada a pulcher e TheBlueMemory pelas reviews, adorei!

Um bjão a tds e tenham um ÓTIMO NATAL!  
Lanni:)

PS: ai meu deus no céu, ñ me matem! eu sei q disse q o cap ia sair antes, mas a culpa ñ foi minha, d verdade! Eu fiquei a madrugada td terminando o capítulo e revisando, mas qnd estava quase, quase acabando teve uma queda d energia aki em casa e eu perdi quase td a revisão! Pelo menos ñ perdi o cap! mas como jah era 6 da manhã eu fui dormir, pq ning eh de ferro, ñ eh, e qnd acordei fui comprar um outro presente de natal (adoro compras de última hora!), e soh voltei agorinha, terminei e revisão e postei! gente, eh verdade, ñ eh desculpa ou historia da carochinha ñ, hein? tchau!


	3. O Sonho e A Missão

O Sonho e A Missão

_"Os flocos caíam lentamente, quase não parecia que nevava. Na rua passavam vários carros em alta velocidade. Era uma rua com várias lojas, os veículos estavam diminuindo aos poucos, não havia pessoa alguma por lá a não ser ela._

_Ela estava subindo a rua, uma garota com calça jeans e blusa branca, escondidos por um longo sobretudo de couro preto, luvas e botas, também pretos e de couro, em direção a um lugar desconhecido. Pôde ver quando um carro, também preto, estacionou perto da calçada direita, com os faróis ainda ligados, a muitos e muitos metros de distância._

_Ela andava na rua, perto da calçada do lado direito ao lado da fila de carros._

_Parou quando o carro estacionou, e o ficou fitando. Não sabe porque, mas seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ficou parada lá, olhando o carro, de vidros escuros e fechados e faróis ligados..._

_'Quem estaria ali?'_

_... por vários minutos._

_Sentia o vento frio e a pouca neve batendo no seu rosto naquela manhã. Estava sozinha, no meio da rua que já não passava mais carros, olhando para o carro, com uma pessoa dentro, a única pessoa além dela na rua._

_De repente, percebeu onde estava, o que estava fazendo, e voltou a subir a rua, coincidentemente na mesma direção onde estava o carro, muito longe, mas cada vez mais visível e maior._

_Ele continuava lá, parado com suas quatro janelas fechadas e faróis ligados._

_Ela andava devagar, aproveitando a jovem manhã triste e fria, que refletia seu estado de espírito._

_Chuva. Neve. Silêncio. Frio._

_O chão da rua lhe parecia bem mais interessante agora, que começavam a cumular neve. Andava olhando para baixo, de forma que não viu a porta do carro abrir e alguém sair de lá, enquanto ela chegava cada vez mais perto dele e da pessoa. Um rapaz._

_Ele usava jeans, camisa de malha cinza e nova, cachecol, blusa de frio de camurça negra, além de luvas e sobretudo._

_Não percebeu que era, além da moça, a única pessoa da rua._

_Saiu do carro olhando para baixo, enquanto se encostava nele e tirava o sobretudo e, pacientemente, as luvas. Colocou-os sob o braço e começou a andar, de cabeça baixa, enquanto dois carros passaram em alta velocidade ao seu lado. Ele não se importou, não levantou os olhos, apenas continuou a andar._

_Ele andava, assim como ela, perto da calçada do lado direito ao lado da fila de carros, mas na direção oposta._

_Ambos detestavam aquele dia, e andavam, um indo na direção do outro, sem saber, aparentemente perdidos em pensamentos..._

_Ela desviou seus olhos da neve no chão quando os carros, dois táxis, passaram por ela. Olhou para trás e os viu virar a esquina e em seguida voltou a olhar, mas agora para a frente._

_A uns 100 metros, ou mais, um rapaz andava em sua direção, de cabeça baixa. Provavelmente, pensou ela, devia ser ele quem estava no carro, já que este agora estava com os faróis desligados._

_Ela viu o rapaz e parou. Esperou. Observou._

_Ele parecia, assim como ela, triste, perdido em pensamentos e com aquele início de dia triste e frio refletindo seu estado de espírito. Parecia que ela podia ver na sua aura que aquele desconhecido estava arrependido de algo... mas o quê?_

_Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, ela ainda não podia ver seu rosto, mas sentia que o conhecia. Ele estava cada vez mais perto. Ia olhar para a frente. Começou a erguer a cabeça. Ergueu._

_Mas ela não pôde ver, porque antes de seus olhos se cruzarem, antes dela poder reconhecê-lo, antes de sentir a intensidade daquele olhar, tudo foi englobado por uma nuvem negra, que surgiu diante de si, e ela começou a cair. Cair em um buraco negro e aparentemente sem fim._

_Onde não havia mais rua. _

_Onde não havia mais carros. _

_Onde não havia mais rapaz, que ele sabia, era moreno._

_Só havia escuridão, escuridão e escuridão. Numa queda sem fim, numa queda sem rumo. Caiu. Caiu. Caiu._

_Iria se chocar com o chão, estava próxima dele, sabia disso, apesar de não vê-lo. Ia gritar, precisava. Encheu os pulmões de ar..."_

- Nãããããão!

Gina Weasley acordou ofegante e quase caindo da cadeira que estava sentada. Estava assustada, cansada e suada. Tivera aquele sonho... outra vez!

Respirava de forma pesada e rápida. Ofegava muito. Deixou seu tronco cair novamente sobre a mesa dura. Começou a se acalmar, a respiração voltava ao normal. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, cobrindo-a com os braços e fechou os olhos. Queria dormir. Se sentia exausta, como se tivesse realmente levado um grande susto como quando começou a cair em seu sonho, mas não tinha sono.

Já estava calma e com respiração normal. Abriu os olhos.

Na sua frente havia uma parede cheia de cartazes e a alguma distância a mesa que estava apoiada. De olhos abertos, ela veria a parede e uma parte da mesa, cheia de papéis e objetos, mas ela não enxergava nada, estava tão concentrada em seus devaneios que todos os seus sentidos estavam perdidos dentro de sua mente, em seus pensamentos.

_"Por que sempre esse sonho?"_

Gina já estava tendo o mesmo sonho há dias. Não sabia porque, mas já estava começando a ficar apreensiva em relação a eles. Algo a dizia que os sonhos não eram apenas _sonhos_, mas estavam querendo mostrar alguma coisa que iria acontecer.

_"A rua, os carros, o rapaz._"

O rapaz...

Aquele rapaz, que ela sabia que conhecia e que no sonho não podia reconhecer, ela já sabia quem era, mesmo não querendo admitir a si mesma. Em quase cinco anos pouco a fez lembrar dele e de repente vem esses sonhos, e não que estivesse sofrendo ou querendo apenas chorar por ter se lembrado dele, não era mais a menininha frágil e boba que fazia isso. Sabia que ainda o amava, mas aprendera a deixar isso em segundo plano em sua vida sempre e a mágoa pelo que ele fez ainda era grande. Apenas queria saber o porquê disso acontecer, tantos sonhos.

- Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Detestava ainda o amar e uma lembrança já não a machucava, mas por outro lado...

- Não, Gina, não! - disse a si mesmo, tentando cortar a linha de pensamentos.

Ela estava com medo. Não era medo de sonhos, mas sim que se ele voltasse não pudesse esconder o que sentia. Mas aquilo era besteira. Ela sempre fora ótima em fingir, seu trabalho provava isso, e ela era um garota forte.

Estava preparada para revê-lo, estava desde o dia que ele foi embora, a deixando a mercê da sorte e da vida, mas ainda... o amava! Isso era um fato, algo que ela teria que carregar sempre e viveria com ela até o dia de sua morte, que tentou mas não conseguiu superar, então aprendeu a conviver. E apesar de estar pronta para vê-lo, tinha que admitir a si mesma que só de imaginar ele de volta, frente a frente um ao outro, seu coração batia mais rápido. Mas era determinada e durona, de um jeito bom, e ainda tinha seus mesmos planos em mente, não queria a vingança, só distância, por isso planejava devolver a ele quando ele voltasse o "presentinho" que ele deixou antes de partir e continuaria como sempre, longe de sua vida, como ele fez questão de fazer. Viveria muito feliz assim. Mas... por que ela estava pensando nisso, afinal ele não dera nenhum sinal de que iria voltar!

- Ai, meu Deus! Não! - colocou os braços sobre a mesa e enterrou a cabeça neles, fechando os olhos com força, para impedir o pensamento de se formular. Mas era impossível.

Será que aqueles sonhos queriam dizer, como ele vindo ao encontro dela na rua, que eles iriam... se reencontrar? Ela esperava que não, mas também esperava que sim.

Não queria revê-lo, ainda estava magoada; mas também queria revê-lo, para poder mostrar a ele o quanto estava bem, e onde conseguiu chegar sem sua ajuda e, principalmente, sem seu dinheiro.

Se virou muito bem sozinha. Vendeu a casa e o grande terreno de seus falecidos pais, o que lhe rendeu dinheiro suficiente para viver bem. Não precisou se preocupar com despesas logo, porque teve que terminar seu último ano em Hogwarts, que não custava nada, e o curso que fez para auror era oferecido pelo Ministério a quem tivesse NIEM's suficientes, de graça. O único gasto que tinha era com moradia e alimentação, o que ela podia pagar com o bom dinheiro que conseguiu pela venda d'A Toca e com seu salário. Ele ficaria impressionado em como ela conseguiu ser mais forte que ele, não precisando fugir de nada e nem abandonar ninguém.

No final, concluiu, daria tudo certo. Não demonstraria seus sentimentos, aprendera a fazer isso, mas sim quem ela era. E ela sabia que era forte, determinada, madura, responsável e corajosa, principalmente corajosa. Tinha orgulho de quem era, conseguiu admitir para si mesmo que ainda o amava, o que exigia muito mais coragem do que muitos imaginavam, mas isso não a impedia de viver e nem tinha planos idiotas de vingança. Aprendeu a superar, perdoar. Mas ainda estava magoada e queria distância.

O melhor era parar de pensar naquilo, os sonhos começaram e teriam que parar. E ela não tinha certeza que era realmente ele no sonho, podia ser outra pessoa. É! Devia ser isso, devia ser um outro alguém, e se não fosse, ela continuaria a ser a mesma garota de sempre! Porque era isso que ela...

- Gina, você está bem?

Uma mão forte cutucou seu braço sobre a mesa. Levantando a cabeça, ela pode ver olhos muito azuis em sua frente, que pode perceber ser de Paul, seu colega de trabalho. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Que susto! - disse a Paul, bem humorada - Estou ótima, só cochilei.

- Como sempre. Você vive cansada e não é para menos, está trabalhando demais - disse ele se apoiando na mesa. Paul era um dos rapazes fortes e bonitos que trabalhavam com Gina naquela divisão do Departamento dos Aurores. A beleza não era necessária naquele tipo de trabalho, mas a divisão de Aurores Agentes era considerada, pelas jovens apaixonadas do Ministério da Magia Britânico que sabiam de sua existência, a melhor e esse título não era por eles sempre conseguirem realizar suas missões com sucesso; e Gina era considerada a garota mais sortuda, por ser a única agente-auror no meio de tantos homens, e idiota de todo o Ministério, por não sair com nenhum. E também a auror mais incrível, mas esse título não foram as moças de lá que lhe deram e nem seus superiores.

- Não estou - Gina respondeu ajeitando os documentos que estava analisando anteriormente - só estou fazendo meu trabalho diário normal.

- Não chamaria de trabalho diário normal pegar um monte de feitiços para analisar, Srta. Weasley. - disse Paul num tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo repressivo. Gina sorriu. - Vamos, nós já sabemos que você é a melhor mulher dessa divisão, não precisa brigar pelo título.

Gina riu.

- Eu sou a _única_ mulher dessa divisão, Paul.

- O que não te impossibilita de ser a melhor.

- Ah, você é muito gentil, mas é também muito mentiroso. - guardou os documentos numa gaveta e voltou a olhá-lo. - Mas eu tenho que me esforçar se quiser continuar onde estou. Ser a única garota no meio de tantos homens que tem tanto destaque e atenção requer muito esforço.

- Você tem muito mais destaque e atenção do que nós, Gina, é a única garota que conseguiu entrar para a divisão de agentes.

- Então - disse Gina se espreguiçando, estava tensa - eu estou apenas honrando o fato de ser uma garota aqui.

- Você está cansada, não é? - Paul observou o gesto dela.

- Nem um pouco. - Gina mentiu.

- OK. - disse Paul incrédulo - Você foi almoçar?

- Não, fiquei terminando de analisar uns dados. - ela disse encostando na cadeira.

- Por que você sempre fica aqui no horário de almoço trabalhando? E depois do horário? Não precisa fazer isso.

- Se você não entender a missão, Paul, na hora da prática não vai fazer seu trabalho direito.

- Você ainda não sabe qual é sua nova missão, isso tudo é inútil.

- Pesquisas de feitiços, poções e encantamentos podem ajudar em qualquer tipo de trabalho.

- Não é a toa que você é a melhor - disse Paul e Gina se sentiu corar - Desde que o Caboll lhe disse que você iria entrar em um novo caso tudo que faz é devorar essas _coisas_. - disse ele apontando para a gaveta fechada - Fica aqui até tarde e não pára nem para almoçar. Estou começando a achar que ele cometeu um erro ao te escalar. Aposto que você não comeu nada.

- Não estou com fome. - Gina respondeu querendo fugir da situação, detestava que tentassem tomar conta dela. Ela já tinha 21 anos e não era uma menininha.

- Ah, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com você, a gente fica perdido. Teremos que tomar Polissuco toda vez que uma missão precisar de uma mulher, e não queremos voltar a fazer isso. É muito incômodo.

Gina riu, imaginando a situação.

- Deve ser engraçado.

- Ah, muito. - Paul respondeu irônico - Se transforme em homem para ver. - ele se desencostou da mesa - Mas agora nós temos uma reunião para participar. Só falta você.

_"Droga!"_

Gina teve vontade de gritar. Iria ser naquela reunião que ela teria as primeiras informações da nova missão que trabalharia. Caboll, seu chefe, lhe disse mil vezes para não se esquecer do horário, pois sabia a grande facilidade que ela tinha para isso, e mesmo assim iria chegar atrasada. E iria chegar graças a Paul.

- Se você não me avisasse eu iria esquecer - começou abrindo várias gavetas de sua mesa e pegando papéis e pastas. - Caboll vai me matar!

- Não vai, ele não vai participar.

- Por quê? - perguntou Gina andando até a porta, sendo seguido por Paul.

- Porque ele está resolvendo um problema qualquer com o Ministro da Magia.

- Se ele está com o Ministro, Paul - disse Gina andando pelo corredor - , não é um problema qualquer.

Três minutos depois, eles já haviam chegado a sala de reuniões.

XXXXXXXXX

O Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha tinha um Departamento dos Aurores dividido. Não havia muita gente que sabia disso, mas alguns dos poucos que sabiam se encontravam numa das salas secretas do Ministério para uma reunião. A divisão de Seleção de Aurores para Missões e a divisão de Agentes Aurores estavam presentes.

- Boa tarde, espero que todos estejam acomodados. - Igor Faulkner, um dos membros da divisão de Seleção de Aurores para Missões, cumprimentou a todos. Ele era um homem charmoso de uns 30 anos, além de muito inteligente - Agora começaremos a reunião.

- Bem, - Meg Sulliver, uma mulher jovem, loira, pálida mas com sua beleza, companheira de trabalho de Igor, falou - como vocês sabem, a não ser possivelmente quem se atrasou - disse lançando um olhar mortal a Gina, que suspirou. Não achava Meg chata, ela até que era um ótima pessoa, bem simpática, mas muito rigorosa no trabalho. Um atraso de exatos 9 minutos não iria acabar com o mundo - , o Sr. Caboll, chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, não pôde comparecer a reunião. Por isso, nós da divisão de Seleção de Aurores para Missões lhe informaremos do seu novo trabalho. Estão todos aqui?

- Sim, - Zeck Striber, um dos aurores que eram agentes, respondeu - todos estão presentes. Podemos começar.

- Bem, como vocês já sabem, a Srta. Weasley vai trabalhar nessa nova missão - Igor fez um gesto na direção de Gina - , mas toda a divisão de Agentes Aurores trabalham em equipe, então isso não significa que vocês ficarão à toa, mas sim que deverão trabalhar em conjunto, observando, fazendo pesquisas...

- Com licença - Paul Biles, um outro auror, disse - será que você poderia pular a introdução, que já estamos cansados de saber, e ir direto ao ponto?

Votos de concordância vieram de todo a divisão de aurores presente. Igor se limitou a suspirar e continuar.

- Bem, como eu dizia todos trabalharão em equipe. Weasley será a agente disfarçada dessa vez, mas ela não trabalhará sozinha, como vocês imaginavam. - Paul fingiu não escutar as poucas perguntas que surgiram e continuou - Como vocês sabem, o agente Greg Thompson foi recentemente atraído para uma emboscada e desprevenido acabou contando nossos planos antes de... bem, morrer. Por isso houve um mudança e ele, que iria inicialmente na missão, foi substituído por Ginevra Weasley ("Ah, Igor, por favor, é Gina!") e - houve um pequena pausa - um novo agente. - Igor disse as três últimas palavras bem devagar.

Dessa vez a sala caiu em um completo silêncio. Gina estava sentada de frente para Igor e se limitava a fitá-lo. Como sempre, os agentes, que seriam os grandes responsáveis pela missão, eram os últimos a saber. Só esperava que seu parceiro fosse um bom bruxo.

Foi uma pessoa que estava atrás da cadeira de Gina, olhando pela janela encantada daquela sala de reuniões do Ministério, e que a ruiva não tinha reparado na presença, que quebrou o silêncio. Era um moça bonita, de cabelos longos, negros, repicados e lábios pintados com um chamativo tom de vermelho.

- A equipe de aurores agentes é formada por sete, sempre - disse Cho Chang rodeando a mesa e se sentando no lugar vazio ao lado de Igor, com ar decidido - e precisávamos de um novo agente e de um parceiro para Gina, juntamos o útil ao agradável - concluiu.

- Juntamos o quê? - John Caster perguntou levemente alterado - Nós não demos nossa opinião!

- Mas John, - Igor disse ao amigo - no caso de perda e escolha para missões de agentes somos nós, a divisão de Seleção de Aurores, quem os indica. E especificamente nessa caso, fui eu quem indicou.

A sala ficou novamente em silêncio. Aquilo era fato, era a divisão de Seleção de Aurores a responsável por indicar novos membros ou abrir testes com aurores para cargos livres, com foi com Gina, além de fazer o que o próprio nome da divisão dizia: a seleção de quem trabalha em qual missão. Gina só queria saber quem seria o novo agente, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguém voltou a falar.

- Ele vai chegar amanhã e será amanhã também que vocês receberão mais detalhes do papel de cada um nesse caso. - Meg falou - E não adianta nos fazer perguntas, até porque o único de nós que tem _todos_ os detalhes do caso é o Igor e ele não dirá nada, assim como eu e Cho. - apontou ela e a morena, que estava a seu lado, com um gesto de mãos - Tudo que podemos adiantar é que vocês terão de lidar com uma quadrilha de bruxos das trevas que está traficando produtos mágicos muito suspeitos e perigosos.

- Mas - Gina começou - não seria melhor se vocês nos passassem os relatórios de uma vez, para podermos ir analisando o caso?

- São ordens de Caboll, ele não quer que mais nada vaze. A única pessoa que sabe _alguma coisa_ é o agente escolhido para substituir Greg. Ele é confiável.

Gina não entendeu. Será que Meg achava que a eles, os agentes aurores do Ministério da Magia Britânico, que mantinham um vida por baixo de panos e precisavam ser muito discretos, não eram confiáveis? Mas não foi ela que expôs essa opinião.

- Ei, nós somos confiáveis! - disse Mike Vorgel com sua calma habitual - Se não fôssemos, não estaríamos onde estamos hoje.

Gina invejava o jeito dele de sempre se manter paciente.

- Ela não quis dizer isso - Cho explicou com pouco caso, analisando suas longas e perfeitamente pintadas unhas vermelhas das mãos - Ela só quis dizer que ele precisava de tempo para se adaptar a equipe e o modo de trabalho daqui - encarou os agentes - e a melhor forma que encontramos para ajudá-lo foi fazendo ele se adaptar ao tipo de missão, o que vocês já estão. Não que ele não esteja. - deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para as unhas.

- Exatamente. - disse Meg.

- Ele vai estar mais preparado que a gente, é só isso - Chuck Bass, outro agente, falou com fingido pouco caso da situação, dando de ombros.

- Gente, esquece. - Igor tentou amenizar a situação - Ele não sabe dos detalhes. Como vocês, só vai saber amanhã. O que ele sabe é só o que a quadrilha anda fazendo por aí.

- E por que a gente não pode saber? - John perguntou.

- Caboll tem medo que vocês terminem como Greg.

- E essa cara não corre risco de terminar como Greg? - Paul perguntou.

Antes que Igor pudesse responder a essa outra pergunta, Cho respondeu por ele, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- Não, ele é brilhante! - sorriu - Não que vocês não sejam - deu de ombros - , mas ele é o melhor. Foi o responsável por aquele caso dos roubos a trouxas! - disse com orgulho.

A sala caiu em um silêncio momentâneo, quebrado por Mike.

- O da África do Sul?

- Sim - Cho respondeu com um sorriso e pensativa - , o da África do Sul. - suspirou.

Gina observou Cho, algo ali não lhe cheirava bem.

- Quem é ele, afinal? - perguntou.

- Não podemos dizer. - Meg respondeu rapidamente.

- Ele ficou famoso por nossa causa, porque fomos nós que conseguimos as informações para ele, e agora vai trabalhar com a gente. Que ironia! - disse John.

- Correção - disse Chuck - foi a Gina quem conseguiu as informações.

Gina nesse momento sentiu alguém a olhando e quando tirou sua atenção de Chuck, que estava a sua direita, e olhou para frente viu os dois olhos negros de Cho a encarando.

- Foi _você_? - a morena perguntou - _Você_ que conseguiu as informações e que foi indicada para ir à África na missão?

Gina simplesmente sorriu, encabulada.

- Foi sim, por quê? - perguntou doce.

- Bem - disso Cho confusa - eu... não sabia. Igor - olhou curiosa para o rapaz a sua direita - por que você não quis me contar isso?

Igor suspirou antes de responder.

- Porque não havia necessidade. - a lançou um olhar um pouco aborrecido - E se você não sabe, as nossas escolhas devem ser secretas. Agora, se você espalha para todos seu trabalho, saiba que eu não faço isso. Só quando sou obrigado, como nesse caso.

- Mas eles sabiam! - disse Cho apontando para os agentes.

- Eles são uma equipe e trabalham juntos, não são como nós, onde cada um tem algo diferente a decidir. E eu não entendo porque você está tão irritada, a Meg também não sabia que depois de tantas tentativas frustradas foi a Weasley que teve sucesso com aqueles informações. Isso foi há meses! - Igor terminou juntando suas coisas.

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para Cho, esperando que ela respondesse a pergunta escondida na frase de Igor.

- Ah, é que me perguntaram quem tinha conseguido as informações e eu não sabia, - ela explicou baixo - não gosto de desapontar as pessoas. E eu não conto a todos sobre meu trabalho.

- Que bom - Igor disse sem olhá-la, guardando alguns papéis em sua pasta. - isso é o melhor que você faz. - se voltou para os aurores a sua frente - Próxima reunião amanhã as 7h, até logo. - terminou sorrindo e sumiu pela porta com Meg a seus calcanhares.

Gina achou aquela reunião muito vaga e rápida. Pareciam que todos estavam escondendo algo e que se ficassem muito tempo ali acabariam contando.

Aos poucos a sala, já pouco ocupada, foi esvaziando. Gina ficou lá, pensando em tudo que aconteceu e no que soube, de forma tão rápida que mal teve tempo de raciocinar. Ela enfim poderia conhecer o auror que fora tão elogiado pelo seu desempenho na missão dos roubos a trouxas. E apesar de que teria sido uma grande chance para sua carreira poder ser o agente que trabalhara naquele caso, ela ficou feliz da mesma forma que tudo terminara bem. E tinha que admitir, pelo que soube, que aquele homem tinha realmente feito um trabalho muito bom e ela tinha uma boa parcela de responsabilidade pelo sucesso daquela missão, porque afinal foi ela quem conseguiu todas as informações. Ela e seu novo parceiro, mesmo a distância e sem saber, já haviam trabalhados juntos e feito um ótimo trabalho, e nessa nova missão, então, eles iriam arrasar!

Gina sorriu com este pensamento. Estava ansiosa para conhecer o tal auror.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Há alguns quarteirões do Ministério da Magia havia um prédio que era usado como moradia para muitos aurores, porque ficava em um ponto estratégico ótimo. Se houvesse algum problema e eles não pudessem ser informados por meios mágicos do que aconteceu, rapidamente o Ministério poderia entrar em contato. O prédio era totalmente ocupado por bruxos, em sua maioria aurores, e qualquer trouxa que entrasse ali acharia estranho ver roupas se lavando, corujas entrando e saindo de apartamentos, papéis voando de um andar ao outro, vassouras varrendo sozinhas, etc; por isso ele era protegido por feitiços anti-trouxa e outros truques, para manter longe também bruxo das trevas. O prédio pertencia a um trouxa, que nem se lembrava de sua existência, mas nos últimos anos passou a ser totalmente habitado por bruxos.

Era ali que a divisão de aurores agentes morava. Todos os agentes, inclusive Gina.

A noite estava nublada e com trovões e relâmpagos, o que significava que Gina iria pegar chuva no caminho de casa, mas ela não era feita de açúcar e tudo que bastava para se secar era um bom feitiço ou uma toalha, então continuaria a voltar para casa a pé, como ela gostava de fazer quando estava a cabeça muito cheia. Não se importava que as primeiras gotas de chuva estivessem começando a cair. Estava ansiosa para saber qual seria sua parte na missão e para descobrir quem era o novo agente, além de estar preocupada com seus sonhos. Queria que eles acabassem logo, não podia ter nada lhe distraindo no momento. Tinha uma nova missão, vivia para o trabalho e tinha que se preocupar com isso.

A chuva começou a cair de verdade, mas ela simplesmente continuou caminhando, isso a acalmava e distraía. Também adorava chuva.

Se por um lado ela sabia que o agente que entrava na sua divisão era realmente bom e com uma excelente reputação, por outro ela sentia que talvez não estivesse preparada. Sabia que era uma auror excelente, em apenas seis meses de trabalho conseguiu subir, deixando se ser uma simples auror, conseguiu fazer algumas prisões importantes e conseguiu muitas informações para o Ministério. Mas se esse auror era tão bom, será que ela não se sentiria insegura ao trabalhar com alguém como ele? Tudo bem que não o conhecia, mas sabia que era um ótimo profissional. Esperava que ele não a intimidasse. E ainda mal sabia qual era a missão, e ele já conhecia o modo com a quadrilha agia, já tivera tempo para se preparar melhor para seu "personagem". Devia ser um auror muito experiente, bem mais velho que ela, apesar que a sua divisão só tinha pessoas relativamente jovens. Esperava não decepcionar ninguém...

Nesse instante um carro preto de quatro portas passou veloz por ela, molhando-a mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, chamando sua atenção. Quando Gina ergueu os olhos para o carro, tomou um susto.

_"É o carro do sonho!"_

Será que o sonho realmente queria dizer alguma coisa? Tinha um carro igual ali!

- Ai, eu estou ficando louca. - disse Gina recomeçando a andar. Ela estava imaginando coisas demais. Era impossível ser aquele carro. No sonho era uma manhã e agora estava de noite. Existiam um monte de carros daqueles por Londres, ela estava realmente precisando descansar.

Mas se no sonho fosse mesmo _ele_, por que ter um carro? Bruxos sabiam fazer chaves de portal, tinham o uso do pó-de-flú, podiam aparatar e desaparatar e muitos outros transportes bem mais rápidos que os dos trouxas. Não precisavam de carro. Não era ele. Devia esquecer aquele sonho, era tudo uma loucura da sua mente por causa do Natal que se aproximava. Ela estava se sentindo sozinha, era isso. Talvez comprasse um gato.

Ergueu sua cabeça para ver a cidade. Morava num lugar lindo e na época do Natal, que seria há dois dias, ela ficava ainda mais bonita, mesmo com chuva. Luzes nas casas e nas lojas, pessoas caminhando nas ruas até tarde para fazer compras, crianças com seus pais, um carro preto vindo na sua direção...

_"O carro!"_

O coração de Gina bateu mais forte. O carro que há instantes havia jogado água nela agora estava dando ré, vindo na sua direção. Ela parou no meio da calçada, onde as pessoas passavam com grandes guarda-chuvas para chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, apenas esperando o carro se aproximar. Mesmo se quisesse não poderia andar, estava paralisada pela curiosidade de saber quem estava ali.

_"Pode ser ele... ou pode não ser!"_

Gina sabia que ainda o amava e sentia que nunca superaria isso, mas não estava sofrendo com a possibilidade de ser ele. Não mais.

O carro parou à sua frente.

Ela estava muito bem como estava, se virava muito bem. Não sabia nem porque estava pensando daquela possibilidade ou porque seu coração estava acelerado.

O vidro preto estava começando a abaixar.

Se fosse ele, ela devolveria o dinheiro e faria questão de nunca mais vê-lo. Seu coração ainda tinha dono, mas ninguém mandava nos seus atos.

Um cabelo preto começou a aparecer enquanto o vidro era abaixado.

Gina fechou os olhos com força. Se quando abrisse fosse ele, agiria normalmente. Não queria nada dele, só sua distância. Abriu os olhos.

Uma Cho sorridente estava olhando para ela do banco do motorista, com uma Meg debruçada sobre ela para poder ver Gina melhor.

- Você é louca? - perguntou Meg - O céu está caindo, olha essa chuva.

- Entra aí - disse Cho com um gesto de cabeça para a parte de trás do carro.

Gina levou um choque, Cho Chang e Meg Sulliver eram as últimas pessoas que imagina ver ali. Desde quando Cho tinha carro? Não podia imaginar ela comprando um, ainda mais um carro daqueles, que devia ser um fortuna! Sabia que ela ganhava bem, mas seria tão bem assim? Ou será que ela havia aplicado um feitiço ilusório no carro? Talvez...

- E aí, vai entrar ou não? - Cho perguntou meio impaciente.

Por um momento Gina pensou que fosse outra pessoa no carro e estava aliviada, mas também se sentia um pouco desapontada.

_"Esquece isso, Gina Weasley!"_, sua mente gritou. Gina se esforçou a sair de seus devaneios.

- Ah, eu gosto de ir a pé para casa, obrigada. - respondeu gentil.

- Ah, você é louca? Olha essa chuva! - Meg falou apontando para além da janela do carro.

- Eu estou indo para casa. - Gina respondeu subitamente. Sabia que Cho morava no outro lado do país e ia para o trabalho diariamente aparatando; se resolvera ir de carro aquele dia não seria Gina que a atrasaria. Sabia que ela dirigiria a noite toda e ainda não daria tempo.

- Eu sei, nós também estamos indo para sua casa. - disse Cho.

Gina não entendeu nada, o que elas queriam em sua casa?

- O que vocês querem na minha casa?

Cho e Meg riram.

- Nós não vamos para _sua_ casa - Meg explicou - , vamos para o seu prédio. Em um apartamento lá.

- Ah, entendo - Gina respondeu se sentindo corar. - Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem - disse Cho - quer uma carona, vai aparatar ou vai na chuva mesmo?

Gina adorava chuva, e resolveu ir a pé para pensar, mas se aceitasse a carona poderia se distrair e não precisaria se preocupar com sonhos ou com a missão. Seria melhor aceitar.

- Ok - disse Gina - vou aceitar.

Depois que a ruiva entrou, Cho voltou a andar com o carro.

- Bem melhor aqui. - Gina disse fazendo um feitiço para se secar e secar o carro onde o tinha molhado. - O que vocês vão fazer lá? No meu prédio, quero dizer. Se puderem me contar, claro. - não queria ser indiscreta.

- Ah - disse Meg se virando no banco para encará-la - dar um jeito num apartamento lá, sabe, para o auror novo.

- Ordens do Caboll - completou Cho, olhando Gina pelo espelho retrovisor aparentemente chateada. - , que quer que ele se sinta em casa. E ele vai - disse mais para si mesma.

- Bem, a minha divisão é muito boa, ele vai gostar. - Gina disse.

- Eu gosto - disse Cho - e muito.

- Cho! - Meg a repreendeu.

- Tudo bem - disse Gina com pouco caso, sorrindo. Sabia do que ela estava falando. - eu estou acostumada com esses comentários. Eles são lindos mesmo.

Meg e Cho se entreolharam.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa que eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber? - Cho perguntou.

Gina a olhou desconfiada, mas a autorizou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Por que você nunca saiu com nenhum deles?

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não queria falar sobre aquilo. Era muito comunicativa e gostava de conversar, mas não achava legal expor sua vida particular. E apesar de todos os rapazes que trabalhavam com ela serem bonitos, inteligentes e ótimos bruxos, nenhum nunca a interessou de verdade. E ela sabia o porquê.

- Sei lá, não tive vontade e eles nunca me convidaram.

- Não? - perguntou Meg estranhando a resposta - Por quê?

Gina suspirou. Deveria ter ido a pé.

Ela se achava sem graça demais e apesar de ser um mulher de 21 anos e uma adulta, ainda preservava seu jeito de menina e não parecia ter mais que 17. Achava que os homens gostavam mais de garotas como Meg e Cho, "mulherões", e sentia que ainda não estava pronta para se relacionar com alguém. Sabia que seu coração já tinha dono e Gina não queria nada com ele, apenas distância e esquecer. Além do mais não tinha pressa, tinha a vida inteira pela frente. O que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria. Só queria pensar em trabalho agora.

- Sou feia. - respondeu por fim. Não gostava muito de falar da vida pessoal.

Cho riu.

- Garota, você sabe o que falam de você?

- Que eu sou uma menina boba? - Gina perguntou sarcástica. Sempre a julgavam pela aparência, mas isso a ajudava a se manter neutra. Queria mudar de assunto.

- Não - respondeu Cho - que você é a melhor, por ser tão inocente e incrivelmente bonita ao mesmo tempo. - parecia que ela estava comentando o tempo.

Gina se sentiu corar. Será que não poderiam falar de outra coisa? E ela não era uma garotinha inocente!

- Eu não sou uma garotinha inocente. - respondeu um pouco aborrecida. - Agora, me digam. Esse auror...

- É sim - disse Meg voltando a se sentar de forma correta no banco.

Gina respirou fundo. Será que não perceberam que ela estava tentando fazer uma pergunta?

- Essa auror que foi transferido vai morar no meu prédio, certo?

- Você deixa o Igor louco. - Cho respondeu. - E não é só ele...

Gina se sentiu corar de novo. Ainda bem que estava escuro.

- Esquece isso, Cho - disse Meg um pouco aborrecida - Você está deixando ela sem graça! - olhou para Gina pelo retrovisor - Certo, ele vai morar lá!

_"Até que enfim alguém resolveu me responder!"_, pensou Gina.

- No antigo apartamento do Greg? É o único vago, que eu saiba.

- É - respondeu Cho. - no último andar.

- Greg era meu vizinho, um bom rapaz. - Gina responde triste se lembrando do amigo - Eu moro no outro apartamento do último andar.

- Então é melhor você tomar cuidado, Cho. - disse Meg sorrindo maliciosa.

- Vai se ferrar. - a morena respondeu baixo, entendendo o que a amiga quis dizer

Gina, por outro lado, não entendeu. Na verdade só queria chegar em casa logo. Não que não gostasse de Cho e Meg, elas era suas colegas, mas nada mais que isso. Gina gostava de ser independente.

- Bonito seu carro. - disse Gina a Cho, mudando de assunto.

- Não é meu - disse Cho ao virar uma esquina - é do auror. Ele gosta de veículos trouxas.

- Ah, legal - Gina disse desinteressada.

O resto do caminho elas permaneceram em silêncio.

Gina fitava a janela, perdida em pensamentos. De repente, do nada, como quando temos uma súbita idéia, uma linha de pensamento começou a se formar na mente de Gina: _Um auror novo. O carro dele. Harry voltando em um carro. Um carro igual àquele. Harry era o dono do carro. Harry era _o_ auror!_

- Você está imaginando demais, Gina Weasley - murmurou para si, rapidamente tentando pensar em outra coisa. Não era aquilo, não era!

- Chegamos. - disse Cho no banco da frente, parando o carro.

- Obrigada e até amanhã. - Gina disse apressada. Queria chegar em casa e dormir para não pensar em mais nada ou ter idéias malucas. E só por vias das dúvidas iria tomar uma poção para ter um sono sem sonhos. O medo estava começando a voltar. Sabia, bem no fundo, que o que pensou tinha lógica. E muita!

* * *

**  
Notas da Autora:**

ah, acabei enfim!  
esse capítulo foi muuuuuuuuuuito complicado, saiubastante dos meus planos originais, mas acabou que axo q ficou melhor. axo q deixou a desejar, pelo menos pra mim q sei + da história e oq ainda tem q acontecer, mas o resultado final foi... legal:)  
a gina eh uma personagem mt complexa com um mistura se sentimentos e sensações mt grd, as vezes ela eh mt ambígua. pra qm não conseguiu entender mt bem a personalidade e os sentimentos dela, vou resumir aqui: ela eh mt forte, mt msm! e eh principalmente corajosa, pq a minha gina ñ eh como muitas q amam o harry e tentam fugir disso inventando desculpas tolas; eu queria algo diferente, por isso a criei com coragem o suficiente d encarar seus sentimentos. além disso ela eh um anjo de candura, hehehe, pq ela eh mt "menininha" ainda, mas de um jeito bom. ela tem um jeito de menina, meio moleca tbm, no modo de ser mt natural e q encanta! ela eh decidida, durona, corajosa e madura, eh totalmente 10, soh lendo a fic td pra entender!  
aiaiai! to começando a confundir v6 tds, ñ eh? melhor fechar essa minha boca grd, disse mt dela jah!o resto v6 vão ver! eh a partir do próximo cap q a fic começa de verdade. ateh agora foi soh um momento para entenderem a vida do harry e da gina no "pós-guerra". mts reviravoltas ainda!

Um bjão e valeu pelas reviews!  
Lanni :P  
ps: espero q tenham tido um ótimo natal! vou TENTAR bater meu recorde e postar o próximo cap ainda esse ano!


	4. A Volta do Passado

A Volta do Passado

Ainda chovia, como na noite anterior. Aparentemente todo o feriado de Natal seria daquele jeito. Já era dia 24 e o tempo continua feio, o que não combinava com a data. Londres estava cheia de pessoas apressadas para ir trabalhar ou fazer compras, apesar da hora, e estava ainda mais linda com a neve. As lojas, os cafés, os parques, os aeroportos, todos os lugares tinham pessoas que não se importavam com o tempo.

Entre tantas pessoas, um bruxo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, muito bonito, esperava por alguém no aeroporto. Havia sido a primeira vez que ele andara de avião e achava uma besteira ele precisar fazer aquela viagem por métodos trouxas, por mais que gostasse de seus carros, porque de outra forma ele poderia chegar ao seu destino final bem mais rápido. Ele estava indo para o Ministério da Magia daquele país, começar um novo emprego.

Por motivos de segurança um tal de Caboll, o responsável pelo Departamento dos Aurores, onde ele iria trabalhar, achou melhor usar esse método, uma vez que todos os tipos de transporte ou de comunicação bruxos podiam estar sendo vigiados por inimigos, então Harry usou um nome falso, de documentos conjurados por ele, para fazer uma viagem da África à Europa.

Sua namorada, e a partir de agora colega de departamento, Cho Chang, iria buscá-lo logo e o levaria direto para o Ministério. Gostaria de ter vindo antes, de modo que teria tempo para passar em casa, mas teve que resolver tantas coisas que só pode fazer a viagem até Londres naquele dia, na última hora.

Harry Potter caminhou até uma das várias cadeiras para espera que tinham no aeroporto e se sentou, de olhos fechados. Tinha a impressão de ter vivido um vida inteira em uma semana, pelas tantas coisas que fez e além disso, há três dias, tinha brigado com a namorada por ela querer que morassem juntos, o que não iria acontecer tão cedo na opinião dele, porque apesar de gostar muito dela ele precisava de espaço e privacidade, o que não teria com ela, que o sufocava demais às vezes. Dessa forma, ela achou um apartamento para ele em um lugar que parecia ser ótimo. Era um prédio relativamente perto do Ministério onde só moravam bruxos e, coincidentemente, todos os futuros colegas de trabalho de Harry também. Ele só esperava que a decoração do apartamento estivesse boa, uma vez que o gosto de Cho era bem diferente do dele. Ela era uma garota especial em sua vida, seu único relacionamento sério em anos, além de atraente e bonita, e alguém que ele gostava muito, mas ficava pressionando-o sempre e Harry não gostava disso, além de ainda ter dúvidas sobre como e o que era aquele relacionamento. E tinha medo de magoá-la, porque ela o amava.

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. O aeroporto estava bastante cheio, provavelmente por causa do feriado. Desviando os olhos para a fileira de cadeiras que estava sentado viu uma garotinha brincando com sua boneca. Era tão interessante o modo como as crianças não precisavam se preocupar com nada. As vezes ele desejava ser criança para sempre.

- Harry, está tudo bem? - um voz decidida e feminina chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Harry se obrigou a desviar o olhar vago da garotinha e olhou em direção a voz. Se deparou com Cho, linda como sempre, com seus lábios pintados de vermelho e seu corpo escultural. Vestia uma saia preta justíssima que não deixava nada para a imaginação e um blazer preto sob uma blusa branca, também muito colados no corpo.

- Oi, meu bem - disse Harry se levantando e beijando a namorada em um beijo cheio de saudades - Está tudo ótimo!

- Você estava tão distraído.

- Estava pensando. - disse Harry enquanto passava seu braço pela cintura da moça - Vamos? - começou a guiá-la em direção à saída.

- Pensando em quê?

- Em você. - Harry respondeu com outro beijo, que Cho não correspondeu. Ela parou de andar, o que obrigou a fazer o mesmo.

- O que foi? - o rapaz perguntou enquanto a soltava e se colocava a sua frente.

- É mentira. - disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura - Eu te vi olhando para aquela mulher.

- O quê? - Harry perguntou atordoado. Ele não viu mulher alguma e aquele comportamento não era o normal de Cho. Bem, não era normal para aquele dia de manhã onde nada tinha acontecido.

- Ah, Harry, não se faça de inocente - Cho recomeçou a andar apressada e Harry se pôs atrás dela - , eu te vi olhando para a mulher com a menina!

Harry parou. Estava começando a entender. Olhando ao redor pode ver a garotinha sentada na cadeira de antes de Cho aparecer, acompanhada de uma mulher jovem e loira. Ele não queria brigar, por isso apenas acompanhou a namorada em silêncio até a saída do aeroporto e seu carro.

- Eu dirijo. - Harry disse mal humorado ao se aproximar do veículo.

Cho lhe lançou um olhar mortal e dando a volta no carro lhe jogou as chaves com violência.

- Ótimo, se você se perder aqui o problema é seu.

- Eu ainda conheço minha cidade - um Harry aborrecido disse à morena enquanto entravam no carro e ele começava dirigir - Só não estou reconhecendo você, lunática e ciumenta desse jeito.

Cho suspirou e lhe lançou um olhar arrependido.

- Desculpa, Harry, mas é que eu estou insegura. - disse numa voz melosa.

- Insegura de quê? - perguntou Harry impaciente.

- De... ah, olha... - respirou fundo - aqui as coisas são diferentes de quando você trabalhava na África do Sul, e, bem, o nosso departamento tem muitas mulheres. - ela completou um pouco depois - Bonitas.

Harry sorriu. Ela estava apenas com _muito_ ciúmes.

- Cho, eu já te disse isso mil vezes e vou repetir, eu estou com _você _agora. Você tem que confiar em mim, da mesma forma que confio em você.

Harry sabia que não estava sendo totalmente sincero, mas pelo menos também não estava mentindo. Ele era fiel, mas também não era de ferro, ás vezes dava uma escapada, mas nada importante, coisa de uma noite. Ele gostava mesmo era de Cho. E se ela continuasse ciumenta desse jeito ele iria sufocar.

- Desculpe, Harry. - ela disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem - disse ele abrindo um sorriso - , mas quando sairmos desse carro quero que você me recompense.

- Pode deixar. - ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. - você vai ter isso e muito mais depois.

Harry se limitou a sorrir e imaginar as idéias o que sua namorada estaria aprontando.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina estava sentada à direita da mesa de reuniões, no primeiro lugar a partir da ponta, que era ocupado por Caboll. Estava tão concentrada e absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparou quando Meg Sulliver entrou na sala e disse qualquer coisa, o que fez Caboll e os outros cinco agentes que estavam na sala com ela se levantaram correndo e irem para a sala do lado de fora.

Estava concentrada nos mesmos pensamentos que teve no começo daquele dia, em seu apartamento, onde acordou após uma boa noite de sono, sem sonhos ou fantasmas, graças a uma eficiente poção. Seu primeiro raciocínio lógico ao acordar aquela manhã foi o mesmo último que tivera na noite anterior, ao sair daquele carro com Cho e Meg.

Ela procurava saber de onde tirara aquela idéia maluca, porque após pensar muito nela naquele dia mais cedo, foi essa a conclusão que chegou, que a idéia havia sido maluca. Haviam vários carros iguais ao que Cho estava dirigindo, e se Harry realmente estivesse voltando e tivesse um, seria somente mais um no mundo com um veículo daquele. É claro que seria uma coincidência interessante, mas não passava disso, uma coincidência.

Ela já estava começando a se cansar das possibilidades malucas de idéias que sua mente tinha. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou mau, mas ás vezes só queria poder não pensar em nada, o que era impossível. Por mais que tentasse e quisesse não pensar em missão ou sonho, mais pensava. Suspirou. Precisava de um café.

Um café quente e amargo serviria para acordar Gina e lhe distrair daqueles pensamentos. Colocando a sala em foco, seu olhar caiu em um pequena mesa, do lado aposto a ela, depois da porta de vidro que tinha ali. Se sentia exausta apesar da noite bem dormida e não sabia se teria forças para levantar dali e pegar o café. Infelizmente sua varinha estava em sua bolsa, que estava na sua sala, então teria que fazer as coisas do modo trouxa mesmo. Após alguns instantes se levantou.

Gina caminhou lenta e calmamente até a mesinha que tinha a garrafa. Serviu uma grande xícara e não colocou açúcar, o amargo lhe ajudaria a despertar, bebeu tudo de um vez. Imediatamente se sentiu viva de novo. Serviu outra grande xícara e começou a voltar ao seu lugar. Ao passar distraída e concentrada no poder do café sobre si em frente a porta, a alguns poucos metros da mesa, levantou os olhos, apenas para ver como estava a pequena "sala de espera" dali. Quando ergueu os olhos, seu queixo caiu. Junto com a xícara de café, que espatifou no chão, fazendo Gina e todo o carpete ficarem negros como o líquido.

XXXXXXXXXX

O primeiro dia de trabalho de Harry em seu novo emprego já iria começar mal, ele sabia. Não que ele estivesse tendo algum problema em se adaptar, ou que não gostasse do lugar, ou porque achava que o chefe era chato, mas sim porque estava de mal humor. Sua namorada e colega de trabalho de Departamento, Cho Chang, já tinha começa a implicar com ele. E continuava.

- Sinceramente Harry - disse Cho baixinho - você deveria ter vindo com um roupa mais apresentável. Tudo bem que você não goste das roupas de bruxo, também as acho um tanto cafona e a nossa geração quase não usa mais, mas pelo menos poderia usar um terno e gravata. Olha só o Igor. - Cho terminou apontando para um rapaz loiro que conversava com uma jovem.

Harry suspirou. Detestava que quisessem mandar nele, no seu modo de agir ou de se vestir. Se sentia perfeitamente bem como estava, e sabia que sua roupa estava ótima. Todos que ele viu por ali, com exceção do rapaz loiro, estavam vestidos de um jeito simples, confortável e apropriado, como ele, que usava jeans e camisa social.

- Olha, Cho, hoje não, 'tá? Estou ótimo assim, e todo mundo aqui se veste como eu! - Harry respondeu mal humorado.

A garota se levantou do banco do corredor que estava sentada, depois de lhe lançar um olhar zangado, e entrou numa outra sala, batendo a porta.

Harry suspirou, duas brigas no mesmo dia. Se continuassem assim aquilo não daria certo. Foi atrás de Cho, fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela, que entrou em uma sala pequena e confortável com poltronas que mais parecia uma sala de espera. Estava conversando com uma moça loira bonita.

- Ora, então esse é o famoso Harry Potter! - a moça se levantou e foi em direção a ele, que ofereceu a mão. Ela a apertou, dizendo que era um prazer conhecê-lo.

- E não é apenas porque você é Harry Potter, que derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempo, ou pelo seu ótimo desempenho na África do Sul, mas porque a Cho fala tanto no "namorado incrível" dela que fiquei muito curiosa.

_"Oh, então ela já espalhou para todos",_ Harry pensou desconfortado. Gostaria de saber o que pensavam sobre ele namorar uma colega de trabalho. Deu seu melhor sorriso.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também, Srta...

- Sulliver, mas me chame de Meg. - ela respondeu com uma grande sorriso.

- Tudo bem. É um prazer conhecê-la Meg - falou baixo de modo que apenas ela ouvisse - , uma jovem tão bonita!

Meg se limitou a sorrir e não corou, Harry reparou. Gostou dela.

- Vou avisar aos outros que está aqui. Ainda não sabem que você é você, se é que me entende. - ela disse sem tirar os olhos de cima de Harry.

Quando ela se virou para ir em direção a um porta de vidro escuro, impossibilitando Harry de vê-la por dentro, ele desviou a atenção para namorada, que ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar que estava quando ele entrou. Ela veio correndo em sua direção

- Me desculpe, Harry. - disse em tom choroso enquanto prendia seu braço no dele.

Harry suspirou. Já estava realmente começando a ficar cansado daquilo, dela aprontar e pedir desculpa, mas gostava dela.

- É a última vez, Cho. Última _de verdade_!

Ela se limitou a sorrir, um sorriso sem graça, passar a mão por sua testa, tirando alguns cabelos que a cobriam e agarrou ainda mais seu braço. Nisso ele ouviu Meg dizer qualquer coisa e se seguiu um barulho de cadeiras sendo jogadas para atrás e, _pá!_, a porta de vidro bateu e seis homens apressados saíram por ela. Harry desconfiou nesse momento que a porta estaria enfeitiçada, não quebrava por magia.

Os cinco homens mais jovens pararam perto da porta assim que o viram. O outro, que pela descrição de Cho parecia ser o _tal_ Sr. Caboll, se apressou na direção dele.

- É um prazer recebê-lo aqui, Sr. Potter. É um imenso prazer tê-lo na nossa divisão. É realmente gratificante ter um auror como o Sr. aqui... - e os elogios continuaram enquanto Harry sentia sua mão ser sacudida pela mão do homem, que obviamente tinha muito orgulho de ter Harry ali.

- Obrigada - ele respondeu puxando sua mão.

Os cinco rapazes se aproximaram de Harry, olhando-o interessados, falando coisas entre si como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

- Caramba, não vão acreditar que eu estou trabalhando com Harry Potter!

- Eu nunca iria imaginar que fosse _ele_. - um outro disse.

- Ah, nossa, minha mãe não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não conseguir um autógrafo!

- Cara, ele é um auror, a gente sabia disso, mas ser _o_ agente...

- Aquela missão, foi demais!

- Se ele sair com a gente será mais fácil ainda impressionar as garotas...

- Cara, nunca, eu...

E isso continuou.

- Hum-hum - interrompeu Caboll limpando a garganta - esse é o novo auror contratado pelo Ministério, Harry Potter. Ele vai ser o novo colega de trabalho de vocês.

Cinco mãos se adiantaram para cumprimentar Harry, que não conseguiu entender como todos haviam o reconhecido. Ele estava sem óculos e com os cabelos maiores, cobrindo a cicatriz. Então, enquanto apertava todas as mãos, sentiu um vento em sua testa e então compreendeu. Sua cicatriz estava a vista. Cho.

- É um prazer conhecê-los também. - disse ele saindo do transe e abrindo um sorriso sem graça, porque ele não iria desperdiçar um de seus famosos sorrisos com eles. Não tinha e nem queria ter nenhum efeito sob o sexo masculino, graças a Deus!

- Bem, esses são Paul Biles, Zeck Striber, John Caster, Mike Vorge e Chuck Bass - disse Cho apontando para cada um deles - e esse é o Sr. Caboll. - continuou indicando o homem entusiasmado que cumprimentou Harry primeiro.

- E esse é o Igor Faulkner. - Meg disse indo em direção ao loiro, que tinha acabado de entrar pela porta que Harry atravessara momentos antes. - É do meu departamento e do...

- da sua namorada. - disse Cho, e lhe deu um beijo. Harry imediatamente a afastou. Aquilo era seu ambiente de trabalho, não poderia deixá-la confundir as coisas. Ainda não entendia porque não havia soltado seu braço do dela, mas entendeu que ela fazia questão de deixar bem claro para todos quem era ela. Namorada de Harry Potter.

- Ah, então é ele? Ela fala de você o dia inteiro, Deus me livre! - disse Igor desinteressado enquanto mexia em sua pasta, que estava sob uma das poltronas, e selecionava alguns papéis. - Eu só não sabia que você era você. Ela morre de ciúmes, sabia? - e concluiu com um olhar a Harry - Tome cuidado, mulheres são imprevisíveis. - e se sentou.

- Eu só o amo muito. - Cho resmungou aborrecia para Igor.

- Ah, bem - Paul começou meio sem graça por Igor - vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você, cara.

- É, sabe, vai ser bom. - disse Meg com um pequeno sorriso malicioso - Bem, só falta você conhecer a...

- Trash! - o barulho de algo quebrando chamou a atenção de todos para a porta de vidro.

- Não foi a porta. - Chuck falou.

- É ela, ela está lá dentro. - disse Paul se adiantando para a sala da porta de vidro, que se fechava automaticamente assim que alguém passava por ela.

- Será que está tudo bem? - perguntou Mike enquanto ele e os outros três agentes faziam o mesmo caminho de Paul.

- Ah - Cho suspirou - ela é uma desastrada! Mas legal.

- E brilhante. - Sr. Caboll se dirigiu a porta também.

- E incrível. - completou Igor atrás dos demais, Harry, Cho e Meg. Se virou para Harry enquanto passava por eles e ia, também, em direção a porta - Não precisa tomar cuidado com ela, ao contrário.

- Vamos. - disse Meg levemente irritada indo atrás de Igor.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou confuso. Num momento ele era a estrela da festa, no outro já não tinha mais festa. Não que ele se importasse, estava curioso. - Quem é ela?

- Você já vai saber - disse uma Cho intrigante, agarrando-o mais ainda pelo braço e o levando em direção a porta, como todos os outros.

Dessa vez Harry tentou se soltar.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Você está bem? - Paul disse quando entrou preocupado na sala de reuniões.

Gina saiu dos seus devaneios. Desgrudou os olhos da porta e os virou para Paul. Nesse instante seus outros colegas entravam lá também.

- Café. - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Paul olhou no chão e entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Num movimento de varinha dele, a calça e o carpete estavam limpos e a xícara inteira. Ele a pegou e encheu-a novamente, entregando-a a Gina.

- Obrigada. - respondeu a garota meio atordoada lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso falso. Precisava agir como sempre. Pegou o café e se atirou no seu lugar. Colocando o café sobre a mesa pegou rapidamente uma lista de feitiços que estava ali e se enterrou atrás dela, de modo que não pudesse ver nem ser vista. Suspirou.

Tudo bem, no fim ela sabia que aconteceria, só não queria admitir. Sabia que o dono do carro, o auror, e o rapaz do sonho eram a mesma pessoa, era ele. Sentiu isso, sonhou com isso! Não estava triste ou abalada, estava surpresa. Não muito por ele _estar_ ali, sabia que isso iria acontecer, no fundo estava preparada, mas pela forma como ele _estava_ ali.

Percebeu que mais pessoas entravam na sala.

É claro que ele chegou de surpresa, não era á toa que ela estava tentando procurar uma desculpa, porque era isso que era, de suas idéias da noite anterior estarem erradas. Mas não estavam, teve a prova, ela estava certa. Por mais que tivesse imaginado, durante esses 4 anos e meio, as muitas formas que eles iriam se reencontrar, não imaginou que seria assim. Pensou em mil e uma possibilidades, quando os sonhos começaram pensou que seria daquele jeito, numa rua, carros, os dois sozinhos, mas nunca, n-u-n-c-a, imaginou que seria ali, no trabalho _daquela_ forma. Era só erguer os olhos e, _puf!_, ele se materializou. Mas ela sabia não tinha sido assim, num "puf"! Ele estava longe, como disse que ficaria, e agora voltou. Se preparou para isso, saiu de onde quer que fosse ("ah, sim, África do Sul") que estivesse escondido e estava ali. Literalmente _ali_! Ela se preparou por anos para aquele momento, e pensou que hora o desprezaria, hora o odiaria, hora o envergonharia, hora não sentiria medo, hora sentiria ... mas apenas se sentia surpresa! Surpresa, bah! Será que era simples assim? Ok, tudo bem, não era só surpresa, porque seu coração ainda batia forte, ainda estava acelerado, ela ainda podia se lembrar de cada traço, cada gesto, cada coisa mínima que ele havia feito. Isso era amor, mas ela sentia isso constantemente a cada segundo desde que o vira pela primeira vez, era como respirar, algo tão normal que nem sentia que fazia, mas ele ali a fez lembrar.

Quando ergueu os olhos viu só e apenas ele. Sentiu-se surpresa por ele estar ali como estava, aparecendo tão de repente em sua vida. Mas agora percebia que ele estava realmente ali, que aquilo não fora um sonho, que estava acontecendo de verdade, era a vida real, _sua_ vida real.

Ok, ele estava ali. E daí? Não iria mudar nada! _Ele_ não _a_ amava!

Ela prometeu a si mesma que quando o revesse não iria demonstrar nada, iria apenas lhe devolver o dinheiro que nunca tocou e se distanciaria... mas agora, ali, naquele momento sabia que não poderia se afastar, porque tudo se encaixava e era ele, era _ele_ o auror; e sabia que_ não demonstraria_ qualquer coisa, porque sabia que não tinha chances de tê-lo e não iria se iludir. Nunca mais se iludiria. E ainda estava magoada!

Então, por que, Diabos, ela ainda estava se escondendo atrás daqueles feitiços? Por que teve tantos receios dos sonhos? Por que as vezes teve medo naquele momento? Só tinha uma resposta: medo de se ferir e do desconhecido. Mas ela não iria se prestar aquele papel. Era muito mais forte que isso. Aprendeu a viver com o amor e continuaria assim.

Gina abaixou o relatório e encarou a sala. Harry ainda não entrara. Desviou rapidamente os olhos para seus documentos e papéis sobre a mesa. Não tinha nada ali que a ajudasse muito na missão agora, seria melhor guardar aquelas coisas em sua mesa e aproveitar e pegar a varinha. Juntou os papéis e começou a caminhar em direção a porta perdida em devaneios, com seus pés lhe guiando pelo caminho já tão conhecido. Agora estava bem, mas não podia negar que Harry estava bem diferente. E mais lindo do que nunca, nossa! Era o homem mais lindo que ela já viu, se não fosse pelos olhos não diria que era o Harry. E eles trabalhariam juntos. Ela tinha sorte. Sorriu com esse pensamento...

- Pâ!

Houve um baque surdo. Todos os papéis estavam no chão. Gina bateu em alguma coisa. Ou alguém. O coração batia forte pelo susto. Fechou os olhos. Ela bateu e iria cair, sabia... mas mãos fortes lhe seguraram pela cintura e lhe puxaram. Bateu contra um corpo masculino e colocou as mão sobre o peito forte, sentindo um cheiro de frutas cítricas antes de tentar abrir os olhos. Abriu.

Ela viu a coisa mais impressionante do mundo: olhos tão, mas tão verdes que as esmeraldas perderiam toda sua luz e esplendor diante deles. Olhos que ela conhecia. Viu um nariz perfeito, uma boca perfeita, um rosto perfeito. O mais lindo que ela já tinha visto, e sem óculos! Ela viu Harry Potter e teve de admitir que ele estava mais lindo e encantador do que nunca, _mesmo_! Forte, másculo e incrivelmente sedutor, além de parecer maduro, inteligente, corajoso e decidido. Já não era o garoto que um dia saiu dali fugindo dos problemas, mas um homem, um homem incrível e jovem. Era o homem mais fantástico que já vira na vida e percebeu que por mais que tentasse não poderia nunca esquecê-lo, apenas ignorar. Ou fingir ignorar. Queria que o mundo parasse e pudesse ficar ali, olhando naquelas íris incríveis.

Harry, por outro lado, estava encantado com aquele _achado. _Uma garota maravilhosa, magra, alta, ruiva e com um rosto mais encantador que ele já viu na vida, com traços delicados e lindos, caíra em seus braços. Parecia ter ser bem jovem e tão indefesa que ele quis pegá-la e levá-la para casa para cuidar. Ao mesmo tempo sentia o corpo dela contra o seu, tudo tão perfeito, que quis tocá-la e tomá-la para si. Era incrivelmente sedutora, com aquele corpo e rosto. A queria e naquele momento sentiu algo estranho, que nunca sentira por ninguém. Era mais do que desejo. Mas quando seus olhos se cruzaram, ele viu tanta pureza naqueles olhos cor de amêndoas que teve vergonha de si e do que pensou. Ela lhe parecia tão familiar e ambígua.

- Oi. Desculpe - disse ela sorrindo.

Harry se encantou. Será que ela tinha namorado? Sorriu também.

- Oi.

Eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos e sorrindo um pro outro por um momento. Uma faísca entre eles. O coração de Gina batia muito forte.

- Hum, eh... será que dava para você me soltar? - Gina perguntou, meio risonha e envergonhada.

Harry estava olhando para aqueles olhos amêndoas incríveis e totalmente alheio de qualquer coisa. Ela era muito bonita. Mas ela parecia que falava algo. Será que tinha sido sua impressão? Nossa, ela era linda!

- Que?

- Harry, solta ela! - alguém falou atrás dele por entre dentes.

Acordando daquele momento, Harry olhou para trás e viu uma Cho Chang vermelha e furiosa e se deu conta do porquê. Soltou a garota ruiva, não tinha o direito de segurá-la. Nem a conhecia. Ainda.

- Obrigada. - Gina disse pegando os papéis no chão.

- Você está bem?

- Ótima, obrigada. - se levantou e sorriu de volta para ele. Ele também sorria e tinha um sorriso encantador. Gina se virou de repente e voltou a sua cadeira. Se sentou e colocou novamente aquele monte de papel inútil em cima de sua mesa. Estava _bem_ mais calma do que ela imaginara estar, ou pelo menos seu coração batia muito devagar, será que iria parar? Ah, mas, Deus, ele estava tão incrível! Mais lindo até do que Paul!

- Gina, você está realmente bem? - a voz de Paul chegou carinhosa aos seus ouvidos.

Gina se virou para o amigo com um sorriso sincero.

- Ótima, e ansiosa para o começo da reunião!

Como se tivesse ouvido o que disse, Caboll se levantou.

Harry e Cho já haviam se sentados, no quarto e no terceiro lugar vagos à frente de Gina, à esquerda de Caboll. Cho não tinha gostado nada do que aconteceu, como sempre nunca gostava de que qualquer mulher ficasse a menos de 5 metros dele, sabia o que tinha e o que poderia perder. Harry, por outro lado, estava calmo e despreocupado, mas intrigado com a garota que "caiu em seus braços". Era tão bonita e atraente, ao mesmo tempo meiga e delicada, e forte e determinada.

- Bem, agora que todos já estão sentados, vamos começar. - Caboll falou todo em risos - Bem, bem... hoje é um grande dia na divisão de Agentes Aurores do Departamento de Aurores. Acho que todos já o conhecem, mas a partir de hoje teremos um novo agente n essa fantástica equipe - mais um sorriso bobo e mostrou Harry com um gesto de mãos - senhoras e senhores ("Ai, Deus, o que ele pensa que está fazendo? Um discurso?"), o Sr. Potter.

Se Caboll, um homem de estatura média e meio gordo, mas gentil e paterno, impecavelmente vestido, estava esperando uma salva de palmas para seu discurso de boas vindas a Harry, não demonstrou seu desapontamento. Ninguém fez mais que um gesto de cabeça em reconhecimento ou um sorriso. Harry retribuiu a todos com um sorriso sem graça. A todos menos Gina, que ele ainda não sabia ser quem era. Quando ela deu um sorriso simples e gentil para Harry, ele o retribuiu com um sorriso tão agradecido que Gina corou.

- Hum-hum - Caboll limpou a garganta - Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa. - Todo aquele ar risonho dele acabou e ele ficou bastante sério. Saiu de seu lugar e foi para o fim da sala, onde não tinha nada, a não ser uma grande parede branca. Num gesto de varinha ele conjurou uma espécie de tela na parede e começou a abrir em uma pasta que levou consigo. - Um relatório para cada agente. - disse ele passando seis relatórios a Chuck, que estava sentado no último lugar à direita - Chuck, pegue um e passe a diante. Imagino que já tenha o seu, Harry.

Harry desviou sua atenção de seu "achado" e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Era melhor prestar atenção à reunião, não sabia de nada ainda. Chuck passou os relatórios aos amigos até Gina.

- Bem, aí está o básico, depois de estudá-los, destrua-os. O que tem aí é o modo como esse grupo de bruxo das trevas que pretendemos enfrentar trabalha, os golpes que já deram, o que costumam contrabandear. Vou explicá-lo a vocês. - disse se sentado - Eles dão golpes comprando produtos mágicos que são aparentemente insignificantes, que não causam mal algum, mas na verdade isso tudo é mascarado. Eles conseguem esses materiais de uma distribuidora do chefe da quadrilha, Hugo Hortes - e com outro gesto de varinha, a tela se transformou numa grande foto de um homem alto e forte, pele bronzeada e cabelos loiros, bonito - , um peruano que mora aqui. Ele e a esposa, Mary - um outro gesto e a foto do homem se transformou em uma de uma mulher magra, estatura média, morena de olhos azuis e muito bonita - , tem uma lojas em Paris, Londres e Lima, que serve para "limpar" esses produtos, que são sempre maquiados de alguma forma, ou seja, não sabemos como, mas os produtos chegam a loja como qualquer mercadoria e então são ilegalmente mandado para qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar. A missão é descobrir onde fica a distribuidora, como conseguem mandar os produtos para essa loja e como são distribuídos. Todas as formas de transporte mágico e trouxa estão sendo vigiadas a não encontramos nada suspeito ou perigoso que viesse deles.

Gina deu uma rápida olhada no relatório diante de si. Iria ser um caso complicado, mas perfeitamente possível.

- E o mais importante - Igor continuou - será conseguir provas contra Hugo e Mary. Isso será o mais complicado, porque eles são profissionais, nunca cuidam do lado sujo da coisa, não diretamente, e são muito ricos e influentes no mundo bruxo.

- As lojas deles vendem o quê? - Harry perguntou interessado. Seria uma boa missão.

- São lojas de departamentos bruxa. Vende vassoura, varinhas, caldeirões, animais, vestes, enfim, tudo. E é por isso que esse caso se mostra difícil. Toda vez que tivemos prestes a prendê-los, com suas suspeitas mercadorias, eles deram um jeito de "provar" que aquilo é algo perfeitamente legal de se vender em uma loja como a deles. Por isso nós vamos atacar um outro lado da vida dos dois, de início. - se levantou e continuou - Hugo e Mary são casados há 3 anos, gostam de luxo e conforto, são jovens e bonitos. E os meus agentes, nessa missão, serão a mesma coisa. Um reflexo desse casal, eles gostam de seus semelhantes. Será assim que vocês se aproximaram deles, da mesma forma. - olhou de Harry a Gina, que mantinha os olhos no relatório. - Os selecionados para a missão serão parceiros e irão conviver nos mesmos meios que eles, para conseguir uma aproximação. Se vierem até nós por "livre e expontânea vontade" será muito menos suspeito que qualquer um de vocês seja um agente ou inimigo. Temos de tentar a aproximação de forma mais sutil possível e assim será. Deixamos soltar alguns "dados" para as pessoas certas e nesse altura os Hortes já acham que há um _alguém_ misterioso que trabalha no mesmo ramo que eles, e são grandes. O Profeta Diário recebeu algumas (falsas) informações também e amanhã ele anunciará que após a volta misteriosa à Grã-Bretanha, Harry Potter e sua esposa andam metidos em algo muito suspeito. - nesse momento a sala ficou toda ouvidos e olharam estupefatos para Caboll, olhos arregalados. - É claro que ninguém acreditará, ou todos acreditarão, como sempre acontece com alguma coisa sobre você, Harry - olhou para ele - , mas os Hortes ficarão interessados, eles saberão encaixar as coisas. Afinal, se você não pode destruir um inimigo, nesse caso um concorrente tão forte, junte-se a ele. - concluiu e se sentou na outra ponta da cadeira.

A sala ficou momentaneamente em silêncio, os agentes concentrados nas informações que receberam e no relatório.

- Com licença, Sr. Caboll - disse Harry devagar - eu não tenho esposa!

Caboll riu.

- Meu garoto - ele se levantou e começou a andar ao redor da mesa - , nessa caso, você tem.

Gina sentiu sua cadeira ser levemente empurrada para trás. Temendo o que veria, se virou e viu Caboll com ambas as mãos encostadas no apoio de sua cadeira. Gina o olhou de cima à baixo. Que plano louco era aquele? Será...?

- Que?

- Harry, - Caboll ainda se dirigia a ele - essa adorável garota aqui - se endireitou e sentou em seu lugar, apontando Gina - será sua parceira nessa missão.

Gina e Harry instintivamente se entreolharam. Era brincadeira, não é? Eles desviaram os olhos para Caboll, que estava irredutível. Nesse caso, não era brincadeira. Era sério.

A sala toda estava em silêncio. Sabiam que Caboll não gostava de interferências em seus trabalho e apesar de Cho Chang estar pronta para gritar a ele que brincadeira era aquela, o silêncio era mantido. Harry e Gina não estavam surpresos ou assustados, pelo menos não muito, por terem que "brincar de casinha", mas sim pela idéia totalmente diferente do chefe.

- Com licença, Sr. Caboll - Gina enfim quebrou o silêncio - , como será que nós faremos isso? Quer dizer, encenar um casamento não é só chegar e dizer "somos casados" e todo mundo acreditar, não seria mais fácil se nós...

- Minha cara, está tudo pronto - Caboll a cortou em tom paternal - O plano foi detalhadamente bolado.

- E você acha que isso vai dar certo? Quem um casal experiente nesse ramo como eles serão enganados assim? - Mike perguntou.

- Como eu disse, - Caboll respondeu - falamos com as pessoas certas. Eles acham que sabem muito mais do que realmente sabem.

- E como será isso tudo? - Harry perguntou.

Caboll se levantou e suspirou. Um momento de silêncio.

- Nessa missão eu precisava dos melhores, _o_ melhor e _a_ melhor auror. Por isso Igor chamou Harry, sem querer rebaixar os demais, claro, vocês são muito bons - lançou um rápido olhar aos outro cinco agente - , mas, bem... enfim, já tínhamos a melhor. - sorriu para Gina, que retribuiu - Olhem, vou ser direto... Hugo e Mary confiam em quem conhecem e eles conhecem mais do que tudo a si mesmos, precisávamos de um "reflexo". Ambos são ricos, bonitos, bem sucedidos, talentosos, inteligentes, jovens e casados. Moram numa mansão e desfrutam de uma imagem ótima na sociedade e de bens criados no submundo. Para todos, eles são um casal perfeito e para eles também. Fingir que vocês também são e se aproximar não será complicado para vocês. Vocês são os melhores para isso - olhou de Gina para Harry - e vocês sabem.

Gina suspirou. Não se importava de ir na missão com Harry, seria ótimo para mostrar a si mesma que estava preparada para tudo, mas era um plano um tanto diferente. Claro que a situação não seria fácil, ela, apesar de não parecer, poderia ser muito retraída. Queria saber até onde iriam com aquela brincadeira.

Harry olhou para a ruiva. Então, aquela era o auror, ou melhor, _a_ auror que trabalharia com ele? Foi ela que conseguiu as informações do caso anterior? Nossa, quem olhasse aquela carinha de anjo não diria que trabalhava em algo assim. E ele tinha sorte, ela, uma garota linda, trabalharia com ele. Só com ele. Seria muito divertido, mas ele nem sabia seu nome, ou porque diziam que era ela a melhor, ou qualquer coisa sobre ela. Apenas que ela tinha sorte de tê-lo como parceiro, modéstia parte.

- Como assim? - Cho perguntou.

Caboll a olhou confuso.

- Um casal - respondeu - , eles vão _interpretar_ a vida dos Hortes: uma linda casa, dinheiro, luxo, conforto, um casamento perfeito. E, o mais importante, - voltou a se virar de Harry a Gina - é fazê-los acreditar que a maior semelhança entre vocês é o contrabando, sem perceberem, claro.

- Ah, mas por que _ela_? - Cho perguntou um pouco mais alterada. - Nada contra a pessoa dela, claro. Mas por que não poderia ser, por exemplo, eu?

Harry, Caboll, Gina e todos os agentes a olharam.

- Chang, me responde - Chuck começou - desde quando você é auror?

- Ou agente? - John terminou?

Cho olhou de um para o outro com raiva e em seguida olhou para Harry. Ele parecia furioso e envergonhado. Ela estava interferindo em seu trabalho, e ele odiava isso. Antes que mais alguém dissesse algo, Cho se apressou.

- Tudo bem. - suspirou e lançou um olhar aborrecido a Gina, antes de cruzar os braços e se manter calada pelo resto da reunião.

Gina olhava Cho com estranheza, uma idéia se formando em sua mente. Se lembrou da forma que ela ficara quando falara na última reunião de Harry, antes de saberem que era Harry. Se lembrou da conversa no carro na noite anterior. Cho Chang era uma pessoa que, definitivamente, nunca ia contra nada a não ser que fosse algo realmente de seu interesse. Fora ela que lutara por Harry na missão anterior, mesmo os agentes não sabendo na época que o _tal_ da África era ele, e agora não queria que Gina trabalhasse com ele, apesar de aparentemente não ter nada contra ela, e é claro que ela já sabia que eles trabalhariam juntos. Ela não sabia que Harry e ela iriam trabalhar fingindo serem casados. Isso era ciúmes. Ciúmes. Eles chegaram juntos ou fura impressão dela? Uh... achava que chegaram. Será que eles...? Gina sentiu seu coração apertar, mas passou por cima disso e estudou Cho. Ela lançava olhares a Harry, aparentemente para ver se ele a olhava, coisa que não fez.

Definitivamente, eles estavam tendo algo. Ela sentiu o aperto no peito aumentar. Ah, mas isso tudo era besteira! Não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Nada! O que Mike estava perguntando mesmo?

- Ela - Mike mostrou Gina - vai ter que fingir que é esposa dele? - mostrou Harry. - o tom era de descaso.

Caboll suspirou como se tivesse exausto de contar aquilo. E provavelmente estava.

- Isso, mas é temporariamente, apenas diante dos olhos dos Caboll e da sociedade em que convivem. Para todos os efeitos, Harry chegou casado de _algum_ lugar e metido em _alguma_ coisa. O Ministério está providenciando uma casa em Somerville, a alguns quilômetros de Londres, para ser sua suposta residência. Com o tempo e o desenrolar da missão os Hortes vão se aproximar de vocês e quando precisar levarem-nos lá estará tudo perfeitamente pronto. É só entrar em cena e fazer o trabalho de vocês, o cenário já está OK. - e com um gesto jogou no meio da mesa uma pasta. - Paul, Zeck, Mike, John e Chuck, - o tom era de quem dava uma ordem - vocês ficarão nos bastidores o tempo todo, se algum dos agentes na missão precisar de algo, vocês conseguem. São os responsáveis pela pesquisa, orçamento, preparo, enfim, tudo que é o corpo da missão.

Caboll fechou sua pasta e fez a grande foto da mulher desaparecer. Aparentemente a reunião terminara.

- Todas as demais informações estão nessa pasta, agora o resto é com vocês. É a única coisa que têm para hoje. - estava falando com os aurores - Mike, leia o conteúdo da pasta e marque uma reunião para tarde, entre vocês, para entender o que é necessário ainda. - deu de ombros - São só alguns detalhes do plano agora. - voltou seu olhar sério para a divisão de Seleção de Aurores - Chang, Sulliver e Faulkner, venham comigo imediatamente, é muito importante. - ao falar ele caminhara até a porta de vidro e ao chegar lá falou para Harry e Gina, em um tom totalmente diferente, novamente calmo e paterno - Tenho certeza que vocês se entenderão muito bem! - e saiu.

Cho lançou um olhar indecifrável a Gina e um nos-falamos-depois a Harry e fez o mesmo percurso. Em instantes a sala estava apenas com os sete agentes aurores do Ministério.

- Ah - Zeck suspirou em tom distraído - tem gente que nasce com sorte...

Um breve silêncio. Gina analisando novamente o relatório, Harry analisando novamente Gina.

- Bem, e onde será a reunião? - John perguntou - Acho que não tem necessidade de ser aqui. Moramos no mesmo local, seria muito mais prático...

- Harry, meu apartamento é o 401, a reunião será lá, às 15h. - Mike cortou John e saiu rápido da sala, não deixando escolha a ninguém quanto ao local.

Vários murmúrios de lamentação foram ouvidos ao mesmo instante que os demais começavam a juntar suas coisas para sair.

- Aquele lugar é uma droga - Chuck resmungou - vive bagunçado.

- Como se o seu fosse muito melhor. - Gina defendeu.

- Não é muito, mas é um pouco. - Chuck retrucou.

Gina sorriu para ele.

- Um dia a gente o ajuda a arrumá-lo, Chuck.

- Fale por você. - Paul gritou ao deixar a sala.

Dois minutos depois, Gina ainda organizava o monte de papel que jogara na mesa, na sala supostamente vazia. Após mais alguns instantes, ela se levantou para enfim partir. Quatro passos foi tudo que ela deu. Uma mão forte segurou seu braço delicado, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação.

- Ai! - ela se virou para se ver diante de Harry. Sorriu consternada - Ah, Harry, oi!

Ele a olhava intrigado e não foi muito gentil. Ainda segurava seu braço, com força

- Algum problema? Poderia me soltar?

Harry a observou por um instante e a soltou, um sorriso se abriu.

Gina se sentiu flutuar. Ai, precisava parar de olhar para ele! Desviou o olhar para a porta, de onde ouvia passos distantes.

- Eu não sei seu nome. - uma voz forte e sedutora veio de trás dela. Ela voltou os olhos.

Incrível, o Harry que ela praticamente poderia dizer que viu crescer ("tudo bem, nem tanto!") não a reconhecia. Riu com vontade, sem saber porquê, não sabendo se estava com pena dele por não lembrar dela ou se estava com pena dela por ele não se lembrar.

- Descordo.

Harry olhou confuso para a garota. Ele havia dado seu melhor sorriso e tentando cativá-la e ela, do nada, da uma gargalhada e discorda? Como assim? Devia ter falado em voz alto, porque ela respondeu.

- Você _sabe_ meu nome. - sorriu docemente - E é bom te rever, Harry. Parece que está muito bem.

Harry a viu dar um sorriso incrível. A olhou desconfiado. A conhecia. De onde? Nunca que deixaria uma garota daquelas passar despercebido.

- Desculpe, eu te conheço? - perguntou incrédulo.

Gina voltou seus olhos para a porta, de onde alguém estava se aproximando. Isso frustrou mais ainda Harry, ele gostava que olhassem em seus olhos quando conversava, ainda mais ela, com olhos tão puros e amêndoas.

Gina começava a pensar se estava tão diferente. Achava que não.

- Claro que você me conhece, estive em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que você. Para ser exata, um ano a menos que você. Você estudou com meu irmão. - ela o olhou novamente e sorriu - Gina Weasley!

_"Gina. Gina. Gina! Gina? Gina?"_

- Impossível!

- Sou eu Harry. - seu tom era tão doce que Harry pensou que iria derreter - Irmã do Rony! Olha meu cabelo - falou em tom divertido - você conhece alguém tão ruiva quanto os Weasleys?

Era Gina, definitivamente. Mas estava tão diferente! Ele nunca imaginaria que aquela garota tão linda, que mexeu tanto com ele, fora um dia a menininha que corava só de olhá-lo. Estava realmente diferente, apesar de continuar forte, decidida, durona, determinada e tudo, como era antes, seu olhar denunciava, mas agora era uma mulher. E com aquele sorriso tão cativante, um jeito tão simples e puro! E tão forte! Gina, em um emprego como aquele! E ele que pensava que ela nunca terminaria em algo assim, que precisava de sangue-frio e coragem... ei, mas ela tinha isso! Era a Gina, a Gina irmã do Rony... caramba, o Rony! Ele fez uma promessa a ele e não cumpriu, mas Gina estava ótimo sem ele! Ele foi embora e a deixou, mas ela era forte, ficou e venceu. Céus, ela era simplesmente incrível, em todos os sentidos! Desejava agora mais do que qualquer coisa ter ficado ali quando a guerra acabou, para realmente ter conseguido protegê-la e tê-la perto de si como imaginou a pouco.

Ela era uma auror, uma agente, a melhor; era delicada, linda e iria trabalhar com ele. Não era mais a irmã do Rony, já nem tinha mais Rony, mas sim uma garota, uma mulher! Uma mulher bonita, atraente e feliz, mas também parecia tão frágil, com um jeito doce e inocente. Mas não podia negar, ela se virou muito bem sem ele.

- Você está muito diferente - disse ele com ar chocado. Aquele sorriso dela o atraía mais - Está... ah, magnífica, em tudo! - Harry desviou os olhos dos olhos dela e a observou por completo.

Gina se sentiu corar e desviou os olhos para a porta. Deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Obrigada.

Harry olhou novamente para Gina. Percebeu o quanto fora indiscreto.

- Você está alta.

Harry sentiu seu coração pular. Ela ainda corava, que linda!

- É você também... - Gina respondeu totalmente sem graça. Detestava ser analisada de cima a baixo por qualquer pessoa, principalmente um cara e principalmente quando ele estava tão perto de si. E principalmente sendo Harry.

Houve um clima pesado. A reunião fora tão rápida e tão impactante e eles agora se colocaram naquela situação. E trabalhariam juntos. Tomara que desse certo.

- Ah - Harry tentava loucamente procurar alguma coisa para dizer - que horas são?

Imediatamente Harry levou a mão a camisa e puxou-a, cobrindo o punho onde estava o relógio com a manga. Por quê estava agindo tão estranho?

Gina olhou as horas, mas antes que pudesse responder, a porta se abriu. Dessa vez, Harry teve certeza que ela era enfeitiçada para não quebrar.

- Ora, quem diria, vocês dois aqui. - um tom irônico - Sozinhos - tom furioso.

- Oi, Cho. - respondeu Gina com um sorriso. - Como vai?

Cho lançou um olhar tão furioso a ruiva que ela teve certeza de que ela não estaria bem se não fosse logo embora.

- Ah, eu estava de saída. Até Harry, tchau Cho. - falou rápido e deu uma tchau para os amigos, que apenas Harry retribuiu.

E saindo o mais depressa para não ouvir a briga que se iniciara, e que ela já estava se sentindo culpada, mesmo não tendo culpa, Gina quase correu de volta a sua divisão e para enfim ir para casa.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Harry estava sentado numa poltrona, observando a decoração do apartamento. Tons fortes. Em sua maioria vermelho. O teto e as paredes eram entre rosa e vermelho, com detalhes em gesso. Os sofás e poltronas, brancos e vermelhos, com xales e mantas vinho. As cortinas, brancas e vermelhas, os tapetes, brancos e vermelhos, os móveis, brancos repletos de objetos em tons vinho... tudo ali ou era vermelho, ou vinho ou branco. Exatamente igual a Cho, sua namorada. Ela adorava vermelho, tanto quanto preto. Tudo ali o fazia lembrar dela. Mas nada o fazia lembrar tanto a grande moldura com um foto imensa dela em preto e branco, de seu rosto, muito bonita. Mas ele não podia negar que o lugar estava muito bem decorado, era exatamente um reflexo da personalidade de Cho, como uma casa deveria ser. O único problema que o apartamento não era dela. Era dele.

O lugar estava bonito e arejado, com grandes janelas e uma sacada, e ficava claro com todas as janelas e cortinas abertas, mas era um ambiente pesado. Ele se sentia um estranho ali. Se pelo menos as paredes tivessem sido pintadas de branco, ou verde, ou azul ou rosa até, ele se sentiria melhor. Ele não gostava de nada muito colorido, mas gostava de vida. Aquele local se parecia com um filme de terror onde tudo que se via eram corpos assassinados: vermelho-sangue.

Estava realmente muito bonito, ela tinha jeito para a coisa, mas não tinha nada a ver com ele. E toda a casa estava assim, predominando o vermelho, vinho e branco.

- Você gostou? - ela perguntou a ele assim que pisaram ali pela primeira vez.

Harry observava atentamente o lugar.

- Nossa, é muito... - observou os móveis, todos de excelente qualidade, os quadros, as poltronas, os aparelhos trouxas, as janelas - você! - se esforçou para sorrir.

- Ah, Harry que bom que você gostou, fiquei com medo de que não gostasse, mas queria que se lembrasse de mim sempre quando estivesse aqui... - _"E vai conseguir",_ ele pensou. - para não se sentir só.

Harry riu com a lembrança. A casa deveria ser neutra e ele queria dizer isso a ela, mas deixou passar. Ela estava muito insegura e estranha ultimamente e era melhor não contrariá-la, por enquanto, com a re-decoração do apartamento, não queria brigar de novo com ela. Seria a quarta vez naquele dia. Um recorde.

Primeiro foi no aeroporto; segundo pela implicância com sua roupa e em terceiro no Ministério. E a última foi a pior. Ela o pegou conversando com Gina e fez o maior escândalo que ele estava se atirando para cima dela. E é claro que quando ele disse que era tudo uma besteira da parte dela, ela não acreditou. A briga só acabou com ele entrando no carro e ela indo atrás dele, pedindo desculpas. Era sempre assim, ela errada, brigava com ele, descontava sua raiva e Harry pacientemente a desculpava, mesmo sabendo que não deveria porque ela estava errado, mas ela fazia a mesma coisa quando a situação era inversa. Só que isso acontecia _muito_ menos.

Ele já tinha perdido a conta de vezes que disse a Cho que não iria mais tolerar aquele tipo de comportamento, mas sempre deixa passar. Só não sabia quanto mais faria isso. Ele teve a impressão que ela era muito mais possessiva aqui, e brigavam muito mais. Quando ele morava na África, o único motivo para brigas era quando ela vinha com aquele passo de "discutir a relação" ou "dar o próximo passo", e as poucas vezes que saíam juntos ela ficava com ciúmes, claro, o que levava uma briga, mas ali eles ficariam muito mais próximos e ela teria que se controlar, ou seria impossível viver, já que estava se mostrando muito mais sufocante. Era como se junto com a vinda de Harry, o que ela sentia por ele se tornasse mais forte ou visível. E Harry teve a impressão que só a partir daquele momento conheceria Cho de verdade. Era algo estranho, ela sempre se mostrou frágil, amorosa e também ciumenta, mas não tanto. Era como se o que conhecia da Cho de antes fosse uma parte da de agora. Era confuso e talvez até maluco, mas quando ela brigou com ele na sala de reuniões do Ministério ele viu isso em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez a viu por completo e não gostou muito do que viu. Era uma impressão estranha, mas gostava dela mesmo assim. Muito.

Harry se pôs de pé e começou a se retirar do apartamento. Tinha uma reunião com os agentes no apartamento de Mike as 15h, o que seria em 7 minutos exatamente. Harry ainda não estava habituado com os colegas, apesar de simpatizar muito com todos eles, e achava estranho marcarem reuniões fora do local de trabalho, mas tinha que concordar que era mais prático e mais fácil de voltar para casa, de modo que ele só teria que descer e subir as escadas. Para ser exato, 7 andares em escada, porque o elevador não funcionava mais (Aparentemente um morador um dia se assustou com _aquilo_ subindo e lançou um feitiço que o fez explodir. Ninguém se importou em arrumar.) e ali dentro não se podia aparatar, o único ponto negativo do prédio na opinião de Harry.

Ele começou a descer as escadas, quase em frente a porta 1102, a de Gina, o que ele soube por uma Cho Chang em falso tom de descaso. Era muita coincidência eles se reencontrarem no nada após tanto tempo.

_"Você acha que é coincidência?",_ a sua mente gritou.

Harry parou de andar. Será que era coincidência ou o destino? Em que ele acreditava? Isso ele não sabia, mas que era um fato curioso, era. A Gina trabalhando com ele, recomeçou a andar, e estava tão diferente! Eles trabalhariam juntos e seriam casados, claro que de mentira, mas Harry não pôde impedir sua mente de imaginar como seria se aquilo fosse verdade, se perguntou se ela era tão boa de cama como ele imaginava ser, sendo tão bonita e atraente. Ah, e ela ainda morava colada nele, como ele iria resistir?

- Harry pára de pesar nisso! - disse para si mesmo. Estava chegando na porta de Mike.

Harry deu mais alguns passos e pôde ouvir o som de... uma festa? Era aquilo que parecia. A cada passo o som de uma gritaria chegava aos seus ouvidos, com pessoas aparentemente entusiasmadas com algo. Ele apertou a campainha e esperou. Nada. Apertou de novo e esperou mais ainda. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Ninguém apareceu até a quinta vez, quando começou a ouvir passos naquela direção.

Se não fosse pelos gritos ele diria que o dono da casa era surdo. O que estaria acontecendo ali? Desviou esses pensamentos quando a porta começou a se abrir.

- Harry! - uma voz entusiasmada e bela chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aí? - Harry estranhou ela já estar lá, mas pensando bem, não era muito cedo.

- Uhm, reunião? - ela respondeu em um tom divertido, como se mostrando a Harry a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ele sorriu.

- Entra aí - ela disse, abrindo toda a porta para Harry entrar. Antes ele só podia ver um pedaço de seu rosto. Ele entrou, observando. Estava em uma sala menor do que a dele, mas ainda grande. Era obviamente a casa de um homem, a decoração e os móveis mostravam isso. No canto direito ele pôde observar de onde vinha a gritaria que ouvira. Paul, Mike, John, Zeck e Chuck estavam sentados nos sofás e poltronas perto da janela, ainda com a roupa do trabalho, mas descalços e com as blusas com alguns botões abertos. Obviamente foram fazer uma pequena farra na casa de Mike depois de sair do Ministério as várias caixas de comida para entrega denunciava ainda mais isso. Estavam em frente a TV, aparentemente assistindo um jogo de quadribol, muito entusiasmados e fazendo comentários aos gritos uma vez ou outra. Ainda tinha na sala uma pequena escada que levava a sala de jantar e ao lado direito um local com duas poltronas e com estantes cheias de livros e objetos. Mas tinha de tudo em todo lugar, e apesar de limpo o lugar estava realmente bagunçado.

- Não repare na bagunça, o Mike vive assim, diz que se arrumar não acha nada - Gina respondeu rindo - , mas é um amor de pessoa.

- Eles estão fazendo uma farra aqui, não é? - Harry respondeu ainda observando o local.

- É, as vezes nós nos juntamos para sair, ver um filme ou fazer qualquer coisa. Hoje foi o dia dos meninos - Harry reparou que o tom era quase maternal - , eles iriam te chamar também, mas eu disse que você estava com a Cho e que era melhor não.

Harry sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras. Cho. Gina sabia de Cho? Por que ele se sentiu mal pelo fato de ela saber? Ah, mas talvez ela não soubessem. Será?

- É, ela é uma garota legal.

- Deve ser sim. - Gina falou com um pouco do aperto no peito voltando, algo que simplesmente ignorou. Não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. - E gosta muito de você, percebe-se. É uma boa namorada.

Ah, então ela já sabia.

- Quem te contou? - Harry começou a andar pela sala, como se observando tudo. Assim era mais fácil, porque sabia que estava sendo indiscreto.

Quando Harry fez a pergunta, Gina, que estava catando todo o tipo de coisas espalhadas pelo chão, para passar a impressão daquele de ser o bom apartamento que certamente era, parou no meio do gesto para pegar um bisbilhoscópio. Era impressão dela ou havia um leve tom de desapontamento na voz dele?

- Eu percebi - ela disse sem graça por discutir o relacionamento dele com Cho. Não queria falar daquilo, que droga! Será que não podiam mudar de assunto? Se ponto de pé, abraçada aos vários objetos, voltou novamente a ser Gina - Mas, me diz, está gostando de estar de volta? Rever as coisas?

- Muito. - Harry respondeu e se virou, sorrindo. Era bom ter revisto ela.

Ele pôde observar Gina. Ela estava vestida com um vestido floral sem mangas, de cores vivas, solto no corpo e até os joelhos, descalça. Aquilo a fez parecer ainda mais encantadora do que nunca. E ainda segurava um monte de tralhas, parecendo uma menina carregando os brinquedos. Harry sorriu com o pensamento. Era esse jeito de menina e mulher que a fazia irresistível.

Gina sentiu como se sua resposta fosse dirigida só e apenas para ela. Ah, mas por que ele ficaria feliz em revê-la? Ela não era nada para ele. Mesmo assim, não pôde evitar de corar. A mensagem tinha disso muito clara.

- Que bom. - ela soltou os objetos numa mesa de centro, entre as poltronas e as estantes de livro.

- Olha, eu sei que a reunião era as 15h, mas eles não vão sossegar - com um gesto indicou os cinco amigos - até acabarem de ver o jogo. De quadribol - respondeu a pergunta não colocada em palavras de Harry. Se sentou em uma das poltronas - , os mundos dos bruxos e dos trouxas estão cada vez mais unidos. Agora nós também temos canais nada TV. - deu um sorriso triste - Papai que iria gostar disso... - disse abaixando a cabeça e já sem sorrir. O passado era doloroso.

Harry sentiu subitamente seu coração apertar. Não havia esquecido do que fez, da promessa a Rony, que iria ajudá-la e cuidar dela... Ele _quase teve_ uma família e perdeu, mas ela _teve_ uma família e perdeu. Tinha tanta coisa do passado para analizar, discutir; tanta coisa que interferia na vida deles hoje. Mas o pior era ver Gina ali, sofrendo. Ele não queria isso. Se aproximou lentamente e se sentou na outra poltrona, parecia que só ela tinha percebido sua presença.

- Gina - Harry colocou as mãos em seu queixo e virou o rosto dela para si. - A gente precisa conversar.

Gina rapidamente se desvencilhou de Harry, de seu toque gentil e carinhoso. Detestava ser fraca e ali, na frente dele, estava sendo. Também sabia sobre o que ele queria conversar, e sabia também que teriam que fazer isso, já esperava, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas certamente não naquele momento.

- Agora não, Harry. Nós viemos aqui para uma reunião - disse decidida e voltando ao normal. - e como aqueles rapazes não vão desgrudar da TV agora, é melhor eu te explicar isso aqui - pegou uma pasta sob a mesa, que Harry reconheceu ser a que Caboll dera a Mike.

- Tudo bem. - Harry sorriu fraco e se ajeitou na poltrona, para fitá-la melhor. Tinha um lindo perfil.

- Olha, não tem muito mais coisas para explicar - Gina estava de olhos pregados na pasta - , só alguns detalhes. - Gina olhou para Harry e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela reparou que agora ele usava uma camisa de malha verde, que deixava seus fortes braços a mostra e fazia seus olhos ficarem ainda mais fascinantes. Voltou sua atenção para a pasta, fingindo organizar os papéis.

- É simples: o Ministério providenciou uma casa em Somerville, onde muitos bruxos e trouxas poderosos moram; iremos lá sempre que for necessário, se for necessário, como no caso de precisar convidar os Hortes para um jantar ou passeio. Estamos proibidos de usar transporte mágico ou trouxa que precise de identificação, a não ser que déssemos uma falsa, o que é possível, porque poderiam descobrir de onde partimos e para onde estamos indo. Os Hortes são desconfiados e no momento já estão vigiando tudo, portanto nada de magia para se locomover. Eles a essa altura já sabem quem somos, um casal de bandidos, e nos investigam, mas seria péssimo se eles descobrissem que saímos de um prédio em Londres que só mora trabalhadores do Ministério e aparecemos lá, portanto nada...

- Eles já sabem?

- Sabem o quê? - Gina olhou para ele.

- Que somos casados. De mentira. - ele completou rápido.

- Bem, o Profeta ainda não divulgou nada, mas pelas falsas informações que tiveram, sim. Bem, continuando... - disse Gina, retirando uma folha da pasta e analisando-a - a gente se casou depois do sétimo ano, você se mudou e eu fiquei aqui. Como ninguém sabe o que eu fiquei fazendo, e desconfiam que você foi para a África, o que de fato aconteceu, eu direi que depois de Hogwarts eu fui fazer uma viagem de negócios e a gente se encontrou. Começamos como sócios, aumentamos os negócios e nos casamos. Em... deixe-me ver - começou a procurar um outro papel - aqui! Há dois anos e meio atrás, em 25 de junho. Passamos a lua-de-mel no sul da França e começamos um novo negócio como sócios na África, onde moramos até você voltar há poucos dias, em seguida compramos a casa em Somerville, de um velho trouxa. Atualmente procuramos um sócio para nos ajudar na expansão dos negócios. - Gina ergueu os olhos do papel e olhou para Harry. - Está entendendo?

Confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Harry estava achando um ótimo plano, e para falar a verdade não estava costumado a trabalhar com tantos detalhes.

- Quem bolou tudo isso?

Gina deu de ombros.

- Creio que Caboll, talvez com a ajuda de o Igor e mais seu pessoal de confiança. Bem, agora sobre como vamos nos aproximar deles...

- Como eles vão se aproximar da gente. - Harry a corrigiu divertido.

- É - Gina concordou sorrindo - como eles vão se aproximar. - procurou qualquer coisa na pasta mais uma vez - Eles tem uma reserva para amanhã no LurdicTor, um restaurante frequentado pela auta-sociedade bruxa, para ás 21h, - olhou para Harry - e nós também. Noite de Natal, Harry.

Harry detestava o Natal, sempre passava sozinho. Seria melhor trabalhar.

- Tudo bem por mim.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Por mim também, mas mesmo se não tivesse isso não importaria, seríamos obrigados a ir de qualquer jeito. - Gina deu um sorriso fraco - Ser auror é assim, mas eu adoro!

- Eu também.

- Se tivermos sorte eles virão se sentar, ou pelo menos falar algo conosco. Se não, teremos que tentar até conseguir, o que provavelmente não demorará muito, eles acham que tem muito a perder.

Gina ficou séria.

- Harry, só tem mais uma coisa.

- O quê? - Harry observou Gina ficar séria. Será que tinha algum problema?

- Não! Seu artilheiro $&#! - um grito angustiado e mais alto que os outros que eles estavam constantemente escutando veio do outro lado da sala. Harry e Gina viram John quase explodir a TV com a varinha, provavelmente o time dele não estava indo bem. Os demais o mandaram ficar quieto.

Gina riu.

- Ainda bem que não é meu time que está jogando hoje.

Harry sorriu e olhou novamente para a ruiva. Então ela ainda gostava de quadribol? Bom saber.

- O que você estava dizendo, Gina?

- Ah, sim - disse ela a voltar sua atenção para a conversa - Bem, eu acho que a resposta será não, mas você vai ter que tentar. - Harry a olhou confuso. Ela parecia muito desconcertada ao falar aquilo, mas muito decidida também. Ainda mais linda. - Será que você poderia pedir a Cho para tirar algumas fotos com você?

- Hã? - a mente de Harry estava flutuando.

- Sabe, um tom tímido e hesitante agora - Caboll quer montar um álbum, e nós não temos como colar, fundir ou materializar fotos.

Harry juntou um mais um, então entendeu. Caboll quer fotos, para a missão. Mas o casal da missão não era Harry e Cho, mas sim Harry e Gina. Fotos de um casal. Fotos românticas. E ela não queria tirar. Ou talvez só preferisse que Cho fizesse, já que ele tinha namorada. Ou talvez seu namorado recusou e ela pediu a Harry e Cho fazerem isso. A mente de Harry congelou. Será que ela tinha namorado?

- Por que você não pede para seu namorado fazer isso?

- Porque eu não tenho. - ela respondeu simplesmente

Por algum motivo Harry ficou aliviado com isso. Não saber que ninguém estava tocando aquela pele aparentemente tão macia, ou beijando os lábios convidativos dela, ou fazendo...

"Pára!", a mente dele gritou.

Ela era a Gina. A Gina! Se algum dos Weasleys estivessem ali e soubessem o que ele estava pensando ele nunca mais iria poder ter filhos. Harry fechou os olhos um instante, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente.

Gina o observou franzir a testa, de olhos fechados, e pensou que ele provavelmente não iria querer pedir isso a Cho. Ele ficava tão fofo daquele jeito!

- Olha Harry, eu sinto muito te pedir isso - ela se apressou em dizer - , mas eu acho que ela preferia que fosse ela do que outra garota. Mesmo que as fotos não tenham nada demais, porque eu quero algo neutro, ela poderia ficar com ciúmes, então eu vou achar uma outra pessoa para fazer isso. Talvez a Meg, ela é legal.

Harry abriu os olhos e a olhou chateado. Por que ela não poderia fazer? Suspirou.

- Tudo bem, a Cho faz. Tenho certeza.

- Ótimo - Gina disse animada - Acho melhor ser depois do Natal, dependendo do progresso que fizermos amanhã. Por favor, peça para ela falar comigo antes. Tenho que lhe dar a Poção Polissuco e algumas roupas, as dela não me servem. Acho que sou mais magra. - Gina disse ficando em pé, observando a si própria.

Harry se pôs de pé e observou-a também. Ele queria poder se aproximar e tocá-la, sentir seus cabelos e seu corpo. Deu uma passo na direção dela e instantes depois recuou, estava ficando louco.

Gina olhou para Harry e o viu muito próximo, observando-a. Não gostou da sensação, mas agora ela podia observar também, mas os incríveis olhos verdes dele, o que sempre chamou mais a atenção dela, na sua opinião. Apesar disso, não podia deixar de ver o quanto ele estava mais bonito e forte. Ele logo deu um passo para trás.

- É, você é mais magra sim - disse Harry tentando encontrar uma desculpa por tê-la observado tanto -, além de ter mais... - Harry parou. Iria dizer "seios", mas provavelmente iria pegar muito mal - altura. - completou rapidamente.

- Tenho 1,76m.

- Ela sempre usa salto. - Harry olhou instintivamente para os pés descalços de Gina. - Tem 1,68m.

- Detesto salto - ela respondeu ao perceber Harry observando seus pés. Que sensação estranha!

Harry olhou para Gina, que o fitava. Ela definitivamente era uma garota diferente. Ele nunca conhecera uma garota que não usasse salto antes.

- Sorte que tenho altura para me dar a esse luxo. Mas as vezes sou obrigada a usar. - Gina respondeu com uma careta.

Harry riu. Abriu a boca para responder qualquer coisa quando outro grito o impediu.

- Harry, está aqui! - Harry se virou e viu Chuck Bass. - Chegou quando?

- Para ser exata - disse Gina olhando no relógio - Há exatamente 42 minutos.

- A gente nem te viu entrar - Harry estava sendo conduzido para um dos sofás em frente a TV. - Gina, você deveria ter nos avisado. - Mike falou.

- Ah, agora a culpa é minha, mas antes vocês estavam ocupados demais com seus times de quadribol não é? - seu tom era falsamente zangado.

- Você diz isso porque não era o seu time que estava jogando. - Zeck retrucou - Se fosse, a primeira pessoa a ficar desesperada e alheia do mundo era você.

Gina, que ainda estava do outro lado da sala juntando as coisas na pasta, apenas deu de ombros.

- Qual seu time, Harry? - Chuck perguntou ao se sentar no sofá maior, sendo seguido por Mike e John.

- Chudley Cannons. - Harry respondeu e se virou para Gina, ela estava andando na direção deles, com a pasta nas mãos - Por causa do Rony - ele explicou a ela. Gina sorriu.

- O dela também - Zeck se apressou em dizer enquanto se sentava no chão - Coincidência.

Harry sorriu, no fundo sabia que não era coincidência.

- Ou não. - disse Gina colocando a pasta sobre a mesa de centro em frente a TV e olhando furtivamente para Harry. Se atirou no sofá vazio de frente a Harry.

- Bem, no próximo jogo venha assistir com a gente, Harry, aí você fica mais próximo do grupo. Afinal vamos trabalhar juntos. - era John.

- Ele precisa é sair com a gente. - Paul disse batendo de leve na perna de Gina no sofá. Ela encolheu as pernas e ele se sentou, com os pés dela em seu colo. Harry observou o gesto e não gostou.

- Tem uma boate... - Chuck começou.

- Hoje é véspera de Natal. - Gina lembrou, assistindo TV - Temos de ficar com a família. Vocês tem família.

- Podemos ficar com a família amanhã, Gina- Paul falou tirando o controle da mão dela e mudando de canal.

- Amanhã vamos trabalhar, temos que dar cobertura a Harry e Gina na missão. - Mike falou.

- Já vamos começar? - John perguntou.

- Tinha reunião as 15h, os interessados apareceram. - Gina disse ainda prestando atenção à TV.

- Depois eu explico tudo a vocês ou podem dar uma lida. - Mike apontou a pasta grossa que havia sobre a mesa.

- Você explica. - Zeck se apressou.

- Mas vamos pra farra hoje ou não? - Chuck perguntou.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia - disse Harry - seria muito bom sair.

- Concordo - disse Mike - Podemos ir na Rumors.

- Então vamos - John disse por todos - A gente aparata as 23h lá...

- Não dá - Harry interveio - eu a Gina não podemos usar meios mágicos para se locomover, alguém pode e provavelmente está, de forma ilegal, vigiando as rotas. Gina - se voltou para a garota, que enfim desgrudou os olhos da TV e olhou pra ele - se você souber onde fica eu tenho um carro e posso te levar.

- Então é melhor ir todos juntos - Gina falou. Se endireitou e olhou para Harry - Tudo bem?

Harry confirmou. Poderia colocar um feitiço de ampliação de tamanho no carro.

- Sua namorada não vai ligar, cara? - Zeck perguntou.

Harry olhou para ele. Sorriu malicioso.

- Não se ela não souber.

Todos riram, menos Gina.

- Homens! - revirou os olhos.

- Então nos encontramos na portaria as 22:30hs. E agora - Mike se levantou - vamos fazer a reunião que não teve. - terminou ao pegar a pasta sobre a mesa.

- Eu já vou - disse Gina se levantando - eu tenho que dormir se quiser sair de noite.

- Eu também já vou - disse Harry se ponto também de pé.

Ele a Gina saíram e começaram a subir para o 11º andar em silêncio.

- Tchau, Harry. - Gina se despediu ao chegar ao patamar.

- Gina - Harry segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de entrar - Quando vamos conversar?

Gina olhou de seu braço seguro para o rapaz, observou o aspecto sério. Sabia do que ele estava falando e precisava ser uma conversa com calma.

- Amanhã, Harry.

Harry sorriu.

- Até mais, Gina. - respondeu sorrindo e foi para seu apartamento.

Gina ficou observando ele voltar. Assim que ele entrou começou a rir. Ele estava mais doce do que antes, e louco também.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

- Hoje eu quero me matar de dançar! - Gina disse a si mesma ao escolher uma roupa para sair.

Eram quase, quase 22:30hs, ela tinha acabado de acordar, tomar banho e vestir a roupa íntima e iria começar a noite de Natal numa pista de dança. Queria se divertir muito, já que normalmente passava os Natais sozinha e por isso detestava aquela data. Sempre ganhava muitos presentes, alguns de pessoas que nem conhecia, muitos para falar a verdade, do pessoal do Ministério, mas o melhor presente que ela recebeu aquele ano foi Harry. Eles ainda tinham muita coisa para resolver, mas ela sabia que daria tudo certo, sentia. Conviver com ele estava sendo mais fácil do que imaginara, apesar de seu coração bater mais forte as vezes.

E ele estava muito gato! A Cho tinha sorte, apesar de não gostar muito da idéia do relacionamento dos dois. Sabia que nunca gostaria da idéia, seu coração se apertava, e saber que a escolhida dele era Cho não mudava a situação. Ele gostava dela na escola. Será que sempre gostou?

- Ai, Gina, tira isso da ca-be-ça! - gritou para si mesma. Não tinha nada e nunca teria a ver com a vida emocional do Harry, infelizmente. Não iria se magoar. Estava procurando problemas.

- Roupa, roupa, roupa... qual? - tinha que se concentrar em algo.

Gina começou a vasculhar pelo grande seu _closet_ em busca de algo perfeito. Tinha que ser algo mais _night_, mas com a cara dela. Ela tinha de tudo ali, tudo mesmo. A profissão dela exigia que mudasse muito de "papel", como chamavam, e isso exigia mudar de guarda-roupa também. Acabou se decidindo por um _jeans_ escuro e uma blusa rosa de seda frente-única, que não deixava as costas muito descoberta, e com decote perfeito em U, nem muito largo nem muito pequeno. Ela não gostava de roupas muito peladas ou justas.

Pegou botas pretas de cano baixo e couro que tinha, sem salto e confortáveis, e viu que ficariam perfeitas com a roupa. Só faltava uma blusa de frio. Saindo correndo e passando pelo quarto entrou na sala de música. O lugar parecia assustador no escuro, mas ela o adorava. O grande piano branco de cauda em frente a porta. No fundo da grande sala, à esquerda de Gina, um espelho ia do chão ao teto, de um extremo ao outro, paralelo a um cilindro de madeira que também ia de uma parede a outra. Esperava que nesse novo ano tivesse tempo pra voltar para as aulas de _ballet_, adorava-as. Gina correu os olhos ao redor, as paredes brancas, as janelas, as prateleiras, a sacada... ali na grade estava o que tanto procurava, sua jaqueta de couro preta. Gina andou até a sacada e pegou a jaqueta. Não era muito bruta e nem delicada demais, era perfeita para a ocasião. E esquentava muito.

De volta ao quarto, Gina vestiu a roupa e penteou os cabelos. Dali a pouco iria descer se não chegaria atrasada, já estava pronta. Se virando na cadeira da sua penteadeira olhou ao redor. Se quarto era em dois tons de rosa. Tinha uma penteadeira ao lado da porta de entrada, logo acima desta um mural cheio de recados e fotos, a cama e os criados, um móvel com a TV, objetos e livros, e o sofá ao fundo, além de tapete de crochê circular bem no meio do amplo quarto. Talvez ela mudasse a decoração. O meio do quarto estava vazio demais só com o tapete e um quarto tão grande como aquele... mas se bem que gostava de trabalhar ali, sentada no tapete. O quarto era arejado e o tapete estava em frente a sacada, se mudasse tudo de lugar...

- Ding-dong!

Gina deu um pulo de susto. A campainha tocou. Praticamente ninguém tocava a campainha. Será que receberia uma visita aquela hora? Ah, tomara que não! Senão não daria para sair. Gina levantou desanimada, atravessou a porta do quarto, o longo corredor, saiu na sala e a atravessou. Respirou fundo e torcendo para ser algo rápido, abriu a porta.

Um rapaz moreno, forte de olhos verdes muitos vivos estava ali. Estava lindo, como sempre. Vestia _jeans_ e uma camisa de mangas azul-escura.

- Harry?

Harry abriu um amplo sorriso. Gina se sentiu derreter. Ai, Deus, por que tinha que amá-lo tanto?

- Oi. Vim te chamar para descermos, vamos? - Harry perguntou lhe oferecendo o braço direito.

Gina sorriu.

- Ah, seu bobo - disse ela batendo no seu braço - você me deu um susto. Pensei que fosse alguém e aí eu não poderia sair, - ela abriu totalmente e porta e entrou, indo até o sofá. Harry deu alguns passos a frente e pôde observar o local. Era uma sala grande e clara, o oposto da sua. Tinha poucos móveis, a as paredes e tetos em creme e branco, a madeira do chão era marfim e não mogno, como a dele. Tinha apenas dois sofás brancos com xales coloridos, à esquerda da porta, um de frente ao outro, e com uma mesa de centro entre eles; um grande tapete circular no meio e à direita uma lareira com pufes brancos à sua frente. Tinha dois degraus que levavam a sala de jantar, com uma grande mesa e porta para, Harry pensou, a cozinha. Era a mesma arquitetura da sala de Harry, só que parecia que ficava tudo do lado contrário.

- Muito bonito seu apartamento - disse Harry olhando ao redor quando Gina voltou com sua bolsa - gostei da decoração. Igual a você - olhou para ela - simples, vivo e encantador.

Gina se sentiu corar e abaixou os olhos.

- Obrigada. Vamos? - começou a fechar a porta.

Harry sorriu por dentro ao vê-la daquele jeito. Adorava vê-la corar.

- O meu é bonito, mas diferente. É escuro, pesado e muito cheio.

- Então por que você o decorou assim, se não gosta? - Gina se arrependeu de fazer a perguntou. Já sabia a resposta. Se lembrou que foi Cho que cuidou disso.

- Não foi eu...

- que decorou. - ela terminou. - É, me lembrei que a Cho me disse isso.

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Quando ela esquecer, eu mudo. - ofereceu novamente o braço a Gina - Vamos?

Gina sorriu e aceitou o braço, e começaram a descer as escadas.

- Você está linda, Gina. - Harry falou sincero. Achava que ela estava ótima daquele jeito. Cada vez que a via estava mais bonita e atraente.

- Obrigada.

Harry e Gina desceram todas as escadas de braços dados. Gina se perguntava silenciosamente o que aconteceu com ele, que estava tão cavalheiro. Harry se perguntava se aquela seria uma boa noite.

- Ora, até que enfim chegaram. - disse Mike a Harry e Gina quando eles apareceram no hall de entrada.

- Não estamos atrasados, Mike - Gina falou para o garoto, se soltando de Harry. Observou que só faltavam eles. Harry se adiantou e foi em direção ao carro. - Agora, vamos. Essa noite eu quero morrer em uma pista de dança.

E aos poucos, enfim, saíram.

* * *

**  
Notas da Autora:**

ah! espero sinceramente q gostem dessa capítulo. eh agora q a fic vai começar a acontecer e eh agora tbm q v6 vão começar a entender o estilo dela, então é hora de definir se gostam ou ñ. espero q sim!  
demorei + q o normal dessa vez, neh? um bom tempo sem atualizar. to meio sem tempo e o cap foi um "transição", mas agora axo q vai td correr bem e eu vou + rápido com isso, apesar q esse cap ficou maior tbm! agora vai ser assim! ;)  
espero d verdade e tenham gostado do capítulo, foi ótimo escrevê-lo.

bjos,  
Lanni :P  
ps: a capa da fic tah há séculos no meu profile, mas agora eu adicionei lá, na minha bio, os links para as capas dos capítulo e as ilustrações. se v6 quiserem ver, passem na minha página aqui no ff .net.


	5. Uma Confusão de Sentimentos

Uma Confusão de Sentimentos

Amanhecia, um dia nublado e feio, e a chuva ameaçava começar a cair em breve. Era um daqueles dias perfeitos para ficar na cama, lendo um bom livro ou vendo um ótimo filme com uma xícara de chocolate quente. Aquela manhã fez Gina se lembrar do dia de Natal do ano anterior, há quase seis meses atrás.

Na época, ela a Harry estavam começando o caso Hortes, que deu bastante dor-de-cabeça ao Ministério, mas que por fim deu certo e resultou na prisão do casal, que no momento curtiam férias prolongadas em Azkaban. Foram quase longos seis meses de trabalho, mas no fim Harry e Gina terminaram aquela missão como todas as suas anteriores, com sucesso e elogios, no dia anterior.

Foi naquele manhã de Natal também que ambos colocaram tudo que acontecera no passado e ligava suas vidas em "pratos limpos". Gina se lembrava perfeitamente como a conversa foi. Ela calma e paciente, Harry agitado e curioso. No fim ele aceitou a chave do antigo cofre dos Weasleys, ao Gina dizer que ela nunca aceitaria aquele tipo de ajuda (dinheiro) de ninguém; e ela aceitou suas sinceras desculpas. Foi uma conversa difícil, mas desde aquele dias eles se tornaram mais próximos.

Ao longo da missão e dos dias, a relação amigável dos dois apenas cresceu. Por passarem muito tempo juntos, Harry e Gina conheceram muito um do outro, se divertiram, riram, choraram, viveram dificuldades e enfim prenderam os Hortes.

Se existissem grandes amigos eram eles. Antes não eram ligados a ninguém, mas talvez por serem os únicos que lembravam um ao outro seus passados e perdas, se davam muito bem. Bem até demais para a opinião de alguns, mas sempre existiriam as más línguas. Harry e Gina eram realmente amigos, e só. Eles se adoravam e nunca erravam um com o outro.

Gina só se lembrava de ter cometido um grande erro desde a volta de Harry.

Quando ele retornou, ela imaginou que nada em sua vida mudaria. Seus sentimentos não iriam mudar e ela apenas continuaria passiva em relação a eles, mas ela estava totalmente errada. Era impossível e ilógico ser totalmente indiferente a volta de Harry, o que ela descobriu com o tempo.

Cada dia de convivência ela descobria algo de novo em relação a ele, e se apaixonava mais e mais. Ele podia ser um galinha, convencido, machista e idiota, mas ela o amava, porque também era encantador. E ela não sabia se sua amizade com ele era algo bom ou ruim, uma vez que eles sempre estavam próximos e ela não sabia se isso a fazia sofrer ou feliz. Provavelmente um pouco de cada.

O amor dela foi um sentimento passivo por muito tempo, mas que definitivamente acordara. Não era mais como respirar, ou o coração bater, ou o sangue passar por nossas veias, o que acontece sem percebermos, era um sentimento que cresce e parece cada vez mais forte quando ela o vê, o ouve ou o senti por perto. Não poderia se enganar e fingir estar disposta a esquecê-lo, nunca.

Ele se mostrara um cara muito legal. Divertido, brincalhão, esperto, inteligente, além de um ótimo auror. E ainda era bonito, forte, galanteador. Enfim, irresistível. Gina se via encantada cada vez mais por ele. Só o olhar a entorpecia. Inigualáveis olhos verdes, que mostravam um brilho de calor humano e felicidade muito mais que contagiantes. E ele tinha um cheiro tão bom também! Além disso, tinha um rosto em perfeita sintonia, largo, de traços fortes e esplêndidos, com lábios que Gina morria de vontade de provar. Ele era lindo, mas não só por fora. Além de ser alto, de ombros largos e fortes, viril e bonito, a perfeição masculina em pessoa, ele tinha um ótimo coração. Podia ser um canalha a primeira vista, mas quem o conhecia realmente sabia como Harry Potter era de verdade, e Gina era uma dessas poucas pessoas. Senão única.

Claro que ela não poderia dizer que sabia tudo dele, mas podia falar com toda certeza do mundo que, fora ele próprio, ela era a pessoa que mais o compreendia e conhecia. Sabia, por exemplo, que ele preferia ovos com gema mole, que usava samba-canção, não cueca normal, que era calorento, que preservava muito sua privacidade e a "arrumação" de seu apartamento, que era viciado por tecnologia trouxa, que seus livros favoritos eram os policias, que era louco por massa, que se tivesse que escolher entre uma ruiva, loira ou morena, ele ficaria com todas e que estava de saco cheio de namorada pegando no pé dele. Harry costumava dizer que ela seria uma ótima mãe se não fosse tão jovem e linda. E Gina costuma corar.

De qualquer forma, ela continuava na mesma com ele. Amizade.

E seria assim para sempre, ela já se acostumara. Iria ser a madrinha de seu casamento, de seus filhos e talvez um dia até de seus netos. Era essa a vida de Gina, dar apoio e ajuda aquele cabeça-dura do melhor amigo dela. Isso era ruim, ela sabia, mas gostava de tê-lo por perto, por mais que aquilo não fosse o suficiente.

Mas o pior não era saber que ele nunca a amaria, mas sim que ele não a via. Ele ainda a olhava como uma menina. Ele dizia a ela que ela era linda, atraente e irresistível, mas ela sabia que ele nunca falava nada sério, assim como Paul, John, Mike, Chuck e Zeck. Ela ignorava, mas no fundo, detestava aquilo. Se não tivessem nada a dizer, que ficassem quietos.

Harry era um cara legal, mas também, e obviamente, era homem. O que significa que na maioria dos casos, com poucas exceções, era uma galinha. E das poucas exceções, Harry Potter, definitivamente, não estava entre elas. Ele era lindo e muito criterioso com seus "casos", mas nunca Gina foi uma possibilidade em sua lista. Será que era por ela ser sua amiga? Será que era tão desprezível que Harry poderia ter qualquer coisa com qualquer garota, menos com ela? Ela estava ali, a disposição dele, mas ele escolhia aos outras. Por quê? Não se achava bonita, era uma garota normal, mas também não era assim tão sem graça. Quer dizer, era alta, magra e as pessoas diziam que ela parecia uma modelo. Isso era bom, não? Mesmo que não soubesse ser ousadas e sedutora, porque isso definitivamente não combinava com ela, Harry devia perceber que ela estava ali. Sempre esteve.

Ah, mas de qualquer forma, ele um perfeito galinha e ela não iria querer ser mais um casinho dele. Porque, afinal, ele tinha namorada ("_Infelizmente_") e ninguém com ele, a exceção de Cho, durava mais que uma noite. Ela não seria assim tão fácil, para qualquer homem, mesmo para Harry. Se dava ao respeito e tinha amor-próprio. Mas por outro lado... Harry era o homem que ela amava, sabia que nunca sentiria nada igual por ninguém, gostaria de se entregar a ele de corpo e alma. Mas e ele? Ele se mostrava tão amigável com ela.

- É só isso, Gina Weasley, amizade. Por que você ousa pensar que ele se interessaria por você?

Era só isso mesmo, claro. Ele foi muito gentil com ela sempre, mas ele ainda a via como uma menininha. Ela desejava tanto que ele abrisse os olhos. Ela já tinha 21 anos, tinha um emprego de responsabilidades, uma casa e uma vida social meio oculta pelo trabalho para administrar. Por mais que não parecesse, ela crescera. Tudo bem que ela parecia ser mais jovem, que ainda colecionava ursos de pelúcia, que se vestia de forma nada chamativa, pelo menos fora das missões, mas ela já crescera. E tinha muitas garotas de 21 anos como ela. Simplesmente não tinha pressa, deixa as coisas acontecerem sem dar empurrões. Mas quando seria a hora dela começar a fazer isso? Esperava sinceramente que nunca. Achava que para cada um havia um plano no futuro, o melhor era deixar rolar que chegaria a hora. Ah, mas a dela bem que poderia estar chegando, e ela daria tudo para que fosse com Harry. Mas obviamente não seria, Cho já se encarregara disso.

Ela suspirou e se levantou da cama, se dizendo mais uma vez para esquecer aquilo. Não queria nada disso para ela. Ser mais uma na lista dele seria péssimo, mesmo que ás vezes ela se esquecesse disso. Mesmo assim, tinha conceitos e idéias de vida, e ser "mais uma" ou "a outra" não era um deles. Foi até a janela e observou o dia. Naquela altura, a chuva já começava a cair.

Era mais um dia de espera dos muitos da vida dela, e ela se perguntava até quando aquilo iria durar. Achava que para sempre. Harry nunca a notaria.

Quando se encaminhou para o banheiro para tomar seu banho e começar seu dia, ainda tinha esse pensamento na cabeça.

Ele realmente não a notara como ela queria.

Nesse momento, enquanto Gina tomava banho, Harry estava engolindo o café-da-manhã em seu apartamento. Estava fulo da vida, tinha acabado de brigar com Cho, mais uma vez. Queria conversar com alguém e Gina era sua melhor amiga, por isso andava rápido com aquilo. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquele relacionamento. Cho estava muito ciumenta e ultimamente estava com muito ciúmes de Gina, da missão que fizeram juntos, das coisas que falavam um com o outro. Tudo que lembrasse a ruiva era motivo de briga. Ela dizia que Gina passava mais tempo com Harry do que ela, mas o que ele poderia fazer se toda vez que ela chagava perto dele, eles brigavam? Antes ficarem separados em paz do que juntos brigados. Não importava quantas vezes dissera a oriental que Gina era sua amiga, ela não acreditava. Falava com Harry para terminar a amizade toda hora, toda hora, toda hora! Ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

Por mais que falasse ou explicasse, era como se fosse grego. Ele há muito via Gina como uma amiga, linda, ele tinha de admitir, por mais que ela não se achasse, e não se interessava em ter com ela nada que Cho supunha. Tinha que admitir que no começo ficara muito tentado a seguir as palavras de Cho, mas aquela garota era Gina. E por mais complicado que foi no começo, ele esqueceu aquelas idéias. Tinha que esquecer, já que iriam trabalhar juntos e se davam tão bem para ele estragar tudo com uma situação daquelas. Poderia atrapalhar sua carreira e amizade. E ele simplesmente conseguiu, com o tempo, a ver como a Gina de sempre, mesmo que as vezes fosse realmente difícil e ele se deixava enfraquecer. Mas ela era sua amiga agora, e ele achava isso mais que suficiente.

Harry continuou pensando com ódio em Cho até terminar seu café. Quando terminou, fez o que ainda devia, pegou suas coisas e correu até o apartamento de Gina. Precisava pedir um conselho muito importante. Harry riu com esse pensamento.

Era estranha a forma como ele precisava dela e eles se tornaram amigos. Gina provavelmente era a pessoa que mais o conhecia, assim como ele era a pessoa que mais a conhecia. E de tudo em Gina, o que ele achava mais encantador, era que ela era uma exceção, em muitos aspectos.

Ela era uma garota com idéias e conceitos formados, com a cabeça no lugar, ótima profissional, ótima cozinheira, ótima dançarina e ótima amiga. Além disso realmente era delicada e frágil, como ele imaginara quando a viu pela primeira vez depois de tantas anos, mas somente na sua vida particular e no jeito meigo, porque como profissional não tinha nada de frágil. Mesmo assim, ele não entendia algumas coisas em Gina. Ele nunca a vira com um namorado, fato que ela explicava por não ter pressa. Segundo ela, as coisas aconteceriam no momento certo.

Harry gostava disso, por algum motivo detestava o pensamento de ter alguém com ela, a beijando ou tocando. Provavelmente por querer protegê-la. Sabia que a maioria dos homens que a cercavam, apesar dela não saber, dariam um pé e uma mão por uma noite ao seu lado. Aquele jeito meigo e "moleca" dela realmente encantava, demais, e Harry sabia também que todos os caras iriam magoá-la, porque ele os conheciam e fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, tendo várias casos de uma só noite. Antes de ela conhecer alguém, ele teria de levar uma boa conversa com o cara. Gina era uma garota para uma vida toda, não para diversão.

Com mais alguns passos, ele chegou ao apartamento de Gina. Bateu e esperou. Ninguém foi atender.

Provavelmente ela ainda estava dormindo, vivia perdendo o horário de tudo. Não faria mal se ele entrasse e a acordasse, certo? Ele já havia feito aquilo, apesar dela detestar. Com um feitiço, Harry abriu a porta. A sala estava escura e silenciosa. Todas as janelas e cortinas fechadas. Enquanto Harry entrava e atravessava a sala, torceu para que se Gina tivesse acordada, que tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono. Aquela ruiva nervosa era uma loucura!

Ele entrou por um corredor e virou à direita, seguindo reto até o fim, onde havia uma porta. Devagar, Harry bateu, esperou. Nada. Bateu novamente e esperou. Nada. Provavelmente ela estava mesmo dormindo.

Abrindo lentamente a porta do quarto, Harry entrou. Um cômodo amplo e bem-decorado surgiu a sua vista. Havia uma penteadeira ao lado da porta de entrada, com um mural acima, cheio de recados e fotos, a cama, os criados, uma estantezinha e o sofá ao fundo, além do tapete de crochê circular que Gina vivia falando que ia tirar, mas que sempre continuava lá. Harry entrou e desviou os olhos para a cama, estava vazia.

_"Droga!"_

Se encaminhando para única outra porta do quarto, Harry bateu.

- Gina, você está aí? - ele gritou ao chegar à porta do _closet_, por onde se passava para ir ao banheiro. Antes dela responder, ele já sabia a resposta. Podia ouvir o som abafado do chuveiro dali. Se pegou questionando a si mesmo se ela precisava de ajuda no banho.

- Harry? - uma voz abafada veio lá de dentro.

- Sou eu.

Um instante de silêncio.

- O que você está fazendo _aqui_? - a voz da porta perguntou mais nervosa.

- Preciso falar com você. É urgente. - Harry falou sério. Torcia para que ela tivesse acordado com o pé-direito.

- Tudo bem - Gina respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco, a voz mais controlada - Já estou saindo.

Harry respirou aliviado.

- Ok!

Harry se virou e com poucos passos chegou a cama da ruiva, onde se deitou, atirado e confortável, de olhos fechados. Se conhecia bem Gina, e ele conhecia, ela iria demorar. Abrindo os olhos, puxou um travesseiro para si. A cama de Gina era tão macia! Uma enorme cama de casal, sempre perfumada. Tinha o cheiro dela, cheiro de flores.

Desviando os pensamentos, olhou ao redor. Gina vivia dizendo que reformaria o quarto, mas ainda continuava do mesmo jeito. Sofá, cama, criados, penteadeira, mural, estante. Além do tapete problemático e da coleção da inacreditável coleção de pelúcia. Harry achava incrível que uma garota como Gina ainda colecionasse aquilo, ninguém que ele conhecia fazia coleções como a dela. Quando ele dizia isso a ela, Gina se limitava a dar de ombros e dizer que não era ninguém ou todo mundo, era Gina Weasley.

Harry adorava essas frases prontas dela, que usava em várias situações.

Harry respirou fundo e novamente fechou os olhos. Ficou lá, atirado na cama do quarto escurecido pelas cortinas, perdido na mais recente briga que teve com Cho. Já estava quase dormindo de novo quando Gina se pronunciou.

- Sai da minha cama agora, Harry!

Harry se sentou sobressaltado. Gina estava ali, parada e furiosa.

- Era para você me esperar na sala! - ela disse se encaminhando até Harry e o empurrando de sua cama.

- Bom dia para você também, ruiva.

Gina rui. Não conseguia ficar brava com ele.

- Bom dia - se sentou na sua cama - O que quer? - disse enquanto procurava qualquer coisa embaixo da cama.

Harry olhou Gina com bastante atenção. Por mais que ele a enchesse, ela nunca se enraivecia de verdade. Era sempre paciente com ele.

- Cho.

- Pra variar - Gina disse ao se levantar com apenas um pé de tênis e indo até o sofá, onde estava o outro. - O que foi dessa vez?

Harry se sentou na cama e respirou fundo. Olhando para Gina, ele desejou que Cho fosse um pouco como ela, em alguns aspectos. Mas por outro lado, também gostava da namorada do jeito dela. Cada pessoa tinha uma personalidade, e Gina e Cho não eram exceções. Para começar, o que refletia isso era a forma como elas se vestiam. Gina era mais delicada, com roupas mais largas e nada ousadas. Cho era bastante sedutora e não tinha medo de abusar. Ele achava que não podiam existir pessoas mais opostas. Por exemplo, no momento Gina usava algo que Cho não vestiria nem morta. Estava do outro lado do quarto, terminando de calçar o tênis, com uma calça _jeans_ folgada nas pernas, mas que marcavam perfeitamente o contorno do quadril, e uma blusa de caxemira de flores com mangas compridas, que deixava muito para a imaginação. Mas ela era tão bonita, que mesmo se escondendo tanto por trás daquelas roupas, a diferença não seria tão chocante, caso resolvesse se mostrar mais, como Cho. Bem, talvez fosse.

A única vez que viu Gina de alguma forma vestida como Cho foi na missão que terminara, quando foram tirar umas fotos que o Caboll pediu, mesmo assim não era bem Gina. Era Cho que tomara poção Polissuco e estava transformada em Gina, que tomou cuidado em ajudar a escolher as roupas que Cho usaria, de próprio guarda-roupa de Gina, e que ficou atenta as fotos. Harry se lembrava de Gina dizer que não queria imagens dela se agarrando com ninguém. Cho, por outro lado, disse que não esperava Gina saber o que eram Gucci Prada e Pucci, muito menos que ela tivesse roupas dessas marcas. As pessoas eram caixinhas de surpresas.

- Nas missões você veste roupas diferentes.

Gina lhe fez uma careta.

- Não estou em missão.

- Por que você não usa alguma coisa diferente?

Tudo que Harry teve como resposta foi uma almofadada na cara, que ele mal viu de onde veio.

- Brigaram por que dessa vez? - Gina perguntou mudando de assunto, enquanto começava a pentear os cabelos. Se ela conhecia Harry, as perguntas anteriores vieram de uma comparação dela com alguém, provavelmente Cho, e ela não gostava daquilo.

- Ciúmes.

- De que? - Gina perguntou ao abrir as cortinas e janelas que iam do chão ao teto do quarto. - Dia feio!

- Ciúmes do coquetel que o Departamento vai dar para nós, para comemorar o sucesso da missão. - disse Harry ao ser empurrado novamente por Gina de sua cama - Ei, cuidado! Ela disse que tudo isso é uma besteira do Caboll.

- Sou obrigada a concordar - Gina agora arrumava sua cama - Não era necessário nenhum coquetel.

Harry observava a ruiva. Ela era encantadora mesmo fazendo coisas simples, do dia-a-dia, como arrumar o quarto.

- Festas são ótimas. - disse malicioso.

- Essa é uma festa inútil, Harry. O dinheiro gasto poderia ser empregado em algo que realmente ajudasse a sociedade mágica. Caboll nunca deu festas antes para comemorar os sucessos das missões.

- Ah - disse Harry com um sorriso maroto - isso era antes de mim.

- Convencido.

- Realista.

- Não, Harry. - disse Gina ao sumir pela porta de seu quarto para o corredor - Convencido mesmo.

Harry riu e se pôs atrás dela.

- Então você acha que eu sou convencido? - perguntou divertido ao alcançá-la, a prendendo por trás com os braços, impedindo-a de sair - Hein, me diz, sou convencido agora?

- Me larga, Harry. - disse Gina sorrindo, tentado lutar inutilmente. Seus braços estavam paralisados ao lado do corpo.

- Eu ainda sou convencido? - disse ele a guiando para a sala, rindo, enquanto fazia cócegas nela - Me diz .

- ...

- Quem cala consente. Cuidado hein, ruiva!

Harry continuava a atacá-la com uma avalanche de cócegas, entre lágrimas e risos de Gina.

- Me larga, Harry, seu maluco! - Gina pedia.

- Se você não retirar o que disse você vai se ver comigo, Gina.

- Não vou fazer nada. - gargalhadas.

- Então, se prepare para o pior. - Harry continuava a torturá-la de tanto rir. Ela se contorcia dos braços de Harry, tentando inutilmente fugir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - disse ela quase sem fôlego - , você não é convencido. - gritava para Harry ouvir e parar. Ela mal podia respirar.

E ele enfim parou. Gina recuperou o fôlego aos poucos, assim como ele, que cansara com o esforço de não deixá-la fugir. Podia não parecer, mas ela era forte, apesar dele ser muito mais.

- Você é um doido, Harry. - disse Gina ao se virar para Harry, ainda em seus braços.

- Mas você me ama. - disse Harry ao aproximá-la em pouco de si.

Gina fez uma falsa careta de pensativa e em seguida, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, disse:

- Amo, você é meu melhor amigo.

_"E é o homem que amo."_

- E você é minha melhor amiga. - disse Harry num tom carinho, antes de dar um beijo em sua testa.

Gina fechou os olhos e guardou a sensação daquele momento.

- Mas isso não vai te livrá-lo, Sr. Potter, - disse Gina quando Harry se afastou - , de me acompanhar até a sala de Caboll hoje para tratarmos das providências chatas para aquele coquetel.

- Tudo bem. - Harry disse com uma careta. - Mas que pena, pensei que se te seduzisse você poderia fazer aquilo sozinha.

- Engraçadinho. - disse Gina se soltando dos braços do amigo e lhe dando uma tapa no braço.

- Ai!

- Vamos logo, Harry - ela se encaminhou até a saída do apartamento dela para descerem e aparatar - , vamos para o trabalho.

Pouco depois, num passe de mágica, eles apareceram no Ministério da Magia.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Cho estava chegando ao Ministério.

Ela ficara até aquele momento na casa de Harry, comemorando com ele o sucesso da missão, até ele estragar tudo. Ela esteva muito feliz por vários motivos que aquilo tivesse acabado. Teria tempo com ele, eles iriam enfim se reaproximar, ele não precisaria passar todo o tempo que passavam juntos estudando relatórios que Caboll mandava... e, principalmente, ele não teria que ser mais amiguinho de Gina Weasley.

Durante quase todo o período que a missão durara, ela foi muito paciente. Harry pediu para ela se controlar, ela se controlou, mesmo que mantivesse os olhos arregalados. Não pensava que Gina Weasley tivesse qualquer interesse nele, afinal ela trabalhava com seis caras lindos antes da volta de Harry e nunca sequer saiu com um deles, mas ela sabia o que tinha nas mãos. De qualquer homem dali, Harry era o melhor. O mais doce e o mais bonito e atraente, de longe. Mas mesmo assim, ela deixou as coisas rolarem.

Quando Harry e Gina começaram aquela amizade deles, ela deixou. Até se rebaixou a tirar as fotos que Caboll pediu. Claro que nunca deixaria a ruiva fazer aquilo, mas que foi horrível, foi. Ela teve que virar Gina! Ok, não que ser ela fosse péssimo, a garota era bem bonitinha, mas delicada demais para ela. Mas ela respirou fundo, contou até dez e fez o que deveria fazer. Até que daria para levar legal, se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Mas aconteceu.

Ela detestava ouvir falar naquela missão e em Gina, porque Harry só falava naquilo. A missão estava indo muito bem, ele e Gina já tinham descoberto como a quadrilha faziam os transportes das mercadorias, ele e Gina jantaram com os Hortes num dia e descobriram tal coisa, ele e Gina estavam conversando um outro dia e descobriram que juntos sabiam mais do que pensavam, Gina era realmente uma auror fantástica, ele já tinha lhe contado que outro dia ela impediu que eles fossem pegos na casa dos Hortes? E que ela conseguira as informações na missão dos roubos a trouxas embebedando o cara que as tinha? E que ela tinha 21 anos? Nem, parecia, não é? Ah, e sabia que Harry descobrira que Gina tinha uma coleção de pelúcia? De pelúcia, que diferente! Mas como, afinal, ele tinha descoberto isso? Ah, foi fácil, ele foi no quarto dela um dia e viu. E como ele tinha entrado no quarto dela? Ah, ele o convidou. Para quê? Para estudarem o plano num tapete super lindo que Gina falava que detestava, mas adorava. E ela não se importava de ter no quarto dela um homem que tinha namorada? Ah, não, eles eram apenas melhores amigos, contavam tudo um pro outro, tudo.

- Ai, que raiva! - Cho gritou chamando a atenção de todos que estavam com ela no elevador. Ela pouco se importou. Eles que se danassem. Quando as grades se abriram, ela saiu pisando forte.

No momento que Harry disse "a missão acabou, os prendemos", ela pensou que havia terminado tudo. Tinha brigado bastante com Harry durante toda aquela missão, não aguentava mais ele falar de Gina, de Hortes, de missão, de planos. Era só aquilo. Quando ela se aproximava, ele já não falava como ela estava bem ou bonita, falava como ele e Gina tinham conversado, como ela era legal, como queria que ela a Cho fossem amigas, que eles acompanharam os Hortes em um lugar qualquer, que todos acreditavam que eles eram realmente casados, como a missão estava indo muito bem. E ela não podia fazer aquilo parar ou separar Harry de Gina, porque afinal, estavam trabalhando juntos. Mas quando não aguentava mais e explodia, Harry se limitava a dizer que estava sendo neurótica, que ele não falava só de missão, que a missão não era mais importante do que ela e que se ele realmente gostasse de Gina e não dela, ele não a estaria namorando. Então ela continuou. Contar até 10, respirar fundo e abrir um sorriso. Era péssimo fingir, os dois fingiam, mas era a única forma de levar a relação. Quando tudo acabasse ele enfim ficasse longe de Gina e daquela missão, tudo voltaria ao normal, ou ao mais normal possível. Ela nunca teve nada contra Gina Weasley, mas ela devia ter enfeitiçado Harry, não era possível! Tudo bem, ela tinha que admitir que Gina era muito bonita, atraente, e que Harry era homem e um bocado galinha, o que a fazia se controlar ao máximo para não matar o namorado ás vezes, e que Gina nunca demonstrara nada por Harry sem ser amizade, mas aquela garota já a estava irritando.

Chegou num ponto que ela e Harry se viam e brigavam, se encontravam e logo discutiam. E Harry ia correndo conversar sobre o relacionamento deles com quem? Com Gina! A namorada era ela, e estava praticamente sendo a outra, quem Harry só se encontrava para transar, algo que, ela sabia, ele não conseguira com Gina, o que ela desconfiava que ele já tivesse tentando. Ela era muito cabeça no lugar para isso, mas mesmo assim, ela já não gostava mais da ruiva. Nem um pouco. E sabia que mesmo que não demonstrasse, Gina estava de olho em Harry. Quem não estava?

Ela foi muito paciente, mesmo que Harry dissesse o contrário. Quando a missão estava acontecendo, ele passava quase o tempo todo dele com Gina. Aí ela esperou.

Então ontem, quando ele disse a ela que a missão acabara, qual não foi sua felicidade. Enfim livre! Já não suportava mais ver ruivas na sua frente. Chegou até a demitir sua empregada, uma velha senhora ruiva. Estaria livre, nada de Gina isso, Gina aquilo, eu Gina isso, eu e Gina aquilo... Tudo acabara.

Então ela e Harry foram comemorar. Passaram a noite todo juntos, uma noite maravilhosa a que muito tempo eles não tinham juntos, mas de manhã, Harry tinha que estragar tudo.

Ela havia ficado super feliz ao saber por Harry que Caboll iria dar um coquetel para comemorar o sucesso da missão, e ele mais feliz ainda quando Cho disse que o diretor não costumava fazer aquilo. Estava tudo perfeito, até Harry abrir a sua boca grande e dizer a palavrinha mágica que estragou o momento: Gina.

- A festa vai ser em 1º de julho. - Harry sorriu orgulhoso - em homenagem a Harry Potter e Gina Weasley!

O ânimo de Cho desabou.

- A festa é para ela também?

- Claro, ela também participou da missão.

- Ela teve um papel secundário.

- Ela foi fabulosa, nós nos ajudamos muito.

Silêncio.

- Acho que é uma besteira do Caboll dar esse coquetel.

- Nossa, mas a um minuto você achava uma ótima idéia.

- Não acho mais.

- Por quê?

Cho deu de ombros.

- Porque o coquetel não é só para mim?

- Talvez, ela não tinha nada que ser homenageada também. - silêncio - Nunca me homenagearam.

- Nunca homenagearam ninguém antes, você disse.

- Mas eu mereço isso mais do que ela, eu sou a responsável por ter você aqui! - ela o encarou furiosa - Se naquele caso do roubo eu não tivesse indicado você, você nunca prenderia os Hortes agora!

- Você está com ciúmes do coquetel ser para ela, não para você?

- Sem eu, nada teria acontecido! A homenagem tinha que ser para mim e você, não você e ela!

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Não, Harry, estou furiosa!

Cho nem se lembrava da resposta de Harry, mas dali eles continuaram discutindo, por um longo tempo.

Ela chegou a sua sala e entrou. Se atirou na cadeira e enterrou a cabeça nos braços, tentando não pensar na briga, mas conseguindo o efeito contrário.

- Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Cho ergueu a cabeça e viu Meg Sulliver parada na porta.

- Oi, entra.

Meg entrou e se sentou de frente à amiga, em silêncio.

- Você sabia que Caboll vai dar uma festa em julho em homenagem a missão do Harry?

- Sabia, por quê?

- O Harry está todo animado. - Cho disse com descaso.

- E você, obviamente, não.

- E o que você esperava? Ele acabou aquela missão chata, pensei que ficaríamos livres da Weasley! Ela vive no meu caminho!

- Por que não pode aceitar a amizade dele com Gina? Eles se conhecem há muito tempo, mais tempo que vocês dois se conhecem, e são só amigos.

Cho lhe lançou um olhar descrente.

- Por que ela não pode ser amiga dele? - Meg não deixou Cho falar, quando ela abriu a boa. - Não diz nada, sei o que vai falar. Não, Cho, ele não fala só dela, mas você só se concentra nela, então não ouve mais nada do que Harry diz. Se você conversou por uma hora com ele nesses últimos meses, viu como Harry estava feliz com a missão. Ele só falava na missão, o que em algum momento levava a Gina, eles trabalharam juntos. Você só registra o que ele fala dela, o resto ignora. Por isso que acha que ele só fala de uma coisa, mas não é. Sabia que algumas vezes ele vinha conversar comigo sobre você? Ele gosta de você, mas precisa respirar. Você vê coisas que não existe. Está ficando histérica.

- A louca aqui é você. É óbvio que ele está escondendo algo.

Meg suspirou.

- Cho, abre os olhos! - Meg disse impaciente - Olha, hoje de manhã eu vi o Harry e a Gina juntos, conversando, como amigos! Não tem nada disso que você fala. Ele a trata com respeito, e ela age da mesma forma que com Zeck, John, Paul, Mike ou Chuck, só que com mais liberdade. - um pequena pausa - Quem sabe se você, sei lá, desse um tempo com ele? Seria melhor pros...

Meg se calou ao ver o olhar mortal da oriental. Obviamente ela não creditava em uma palavra que ela disse, mas Meg sabia que falava a verdade e era o certo

- Está louca, Meg? Aí que o Harry vai se afastar de mim! Eu juro, eu nunca vou deixar nenhuma mulherzinha tirar ele de mim, custe o que custar! Eu sou a namorada dele, não ela, e isso vai continuar assim. Se ele sonhar em terminar comigo, ele vai ver do que sou capaz.

- Você me dá medo ás vezes.

- Eu o amo.

- Não sei se isso é amor.

Cho a olhou chocada.

- Se não é amor, é o que?

- Posse? - Cho não se importou com o que Meg disse, mas ela continuou - Você precisa se acalmar. Está vendo coisas onde não tem, já disse, está sufocando Harry.

- Até você? Harry me diz isso toda hora, mas vocês não vêem que ele quer terminar comigo para ficar com ela?

- Eu desisto! - Meg disse se levantando.

- Onde você vai? - mas antes de responder, Meg já estava fora da sala.

- Droga! - disse Cho para si mesma.

Será que ninguém enxergava a verdade? Harry estava cada vez mais distante e não importa o que dissessem, ela sabia que a culpa não era dela por isso.

Antes dele voltar, na África do Sul, tudo estava perfeito. Se ela soubesse que correria os riscos que corria ali, nunca apoiaria a idéia de sua transferência. Preferia que ele ainda estivesse longe, mas com ela; a ele estar perto, e sem ela.

Mas se as pessoas achavam que a enganavam com aquele papo furado, estava realmente enganados. Ela faria qualquer coisa para manter _seu_ Harry longe de Gina ou qualquer mulher. Iria ao inferno se fosse preciso. Estava na chuva para se molhar.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Ainda chovia sem parar, e já era o fim da tarde.

- Nossa, que dia! - disse Chuck. - Choveu o dia todo.

- Está bom para dormir. - Zeck falou. - Com uma boa companhia - completou, fazendo quase todas as pessoas dali rirem. A única exceção foi uma garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Ah, rapazes, poupem-me dos seus comentários sórdidos. - Gina falou de sua baia.

Estavam no novo escritório da divisão de agentes. O fim da missão que eles trabalhavam fez com que muitas surpresas agradáveis surgissem. Teve o reforma do escritório, que foi ampliado e as mesas foram substituídas por baias (**N/A**: aquelas divisões de aproximadamente 1,5m de altura usadas em escritórios, para separar o ambiente de trabalho de cada funcionário), teriam um coquetel e férias prolongadas. Aparentemente Caboll e o Ministério da Magia estavam muito felizes com o resultado da missão, já que nunca estiveram tão generosos.

- Ok, gente - era Paul - Gina não quer esse tipo de comentário, então vamos parar. Ela tem direito, já que foi tão bem na missão.

- E eu, não tenho direitos? - Harry, que acabava de chegar ali perguntou.

- Bem, você não é uma mulher de mais de 1,7m, ruiva e encantadora, é? - perguntou John.

- Certamente que não - respondeu Harry - , mas sou o cara mais irresistível desse Departamento.

- E quem te enganou assim, Harry? - perguntou Mike.

Harry o encarou chocado.

- Você não soube?

Gina riu, atenta ao que fazia e nas palavras de Harry.

- O Jack, o auror sabe, falou que as garotas fizeram uma votação.

- É mentira - Gina se apressou a dizer - eu não votei.

- Mas você não votaria, Gina - Harry explicou - sua opinião é muito suspeita.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não votaria no mais bonito, mas no que você mais gosta. - Chuck falou.

- Por que você pensa isso? - Gina perguntou - Eu sei diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

- De qualquer forma, você ia votar em mim, Gina - disse Harry indo até a baia dela.

- Você é realmente convencido, cara. - disse Paul. - E errado.

- Sei que digo por todos, tenho que concordar. - Gina falou.

- Você quer uma repetição de hoje de manhã? - Harry perguntou se aproximando.

- Não! - Gina gritou - Fica longe de mim, Harry.

- Opa, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? - perguntou Zeck interessado.

- Certamente não o que você está pensando, Zeck. - falou Gina, tentando se livrar dos braços de Harry. - Me deixa trabalhar.

- Deixa ela em paz, Harry. - Paul falou - Ela não gosta desse tipo de brincadeira.

- Ué, mas nós sempre agimos assim com ela, e ela nunca reclamou - falou John.

Paul se limitou a lançar um fatal a John e voltar ao que fazia. O silêncio reinou.

- Eu preciso terminar aquela conversa que começamos hoje de manhã, Gina - Harry disse baixo a Gina, na baia dela - Era um assunto realmente importante. Sobre Cho.

Gina desviou a atenção do relatório para Harry, que parecia sério, com um sorriso tímido. Ela sabia que ele iria falar séculos sobre Cho e ela iria se sentir péssima, mas ela conseguia negar algo a ele, quando ele dava aquele sorriso? Gina sorriu.

- Tudo bem, depois, Harry.

- Ok.

Harry foi a sua baia, que ficava de frente a Gina.

- Ah, Gina - ela o olhou. Ele estava encantador, atirado por cima da baia. - O Caboll vai falar com a gente daqui a pouco, depois do expediente.

- 'Tá. - sorriu.

Harry abriu um sorriso maior que o de Gina e feliz e se retirou.

Quando Harry desapareceu, Gina deixou seu pensamento voar até Paul. Precisava conversar com ele, já que ele estava agindo de modo tão diferente e frio ultimamente com ela, além de comentários desnecessários. Quando se levantou para ir até ele, ouviu uma barulho de campainha tocando.

- Livre por hoje! - Mike falou - Agora vou aproveitar a noite... - e saiu. Os outros se apressaram para fazer o mesmo caminho, mas Gina foi mais rápida e chegou até Paul.

- A gente pode conversar?

Paul lhe lançou uma olhar estranho.

- Pra quê?

Gina deu de ombros.

- Para por algumas pingos nos I's.

Paul estava a ouvindo em silêncio, enquanto juntava suas coisas.

- Vai colocar alguns pingos nos I's do Harry.

- Paul, por que você...

Mas ele saiu sem dar mais atenção à Gina. Ela ficou para ali, sem entender nada. Ela sempre se deu super bem com todos os colegas, em especial com Paul, mas há meses ele havia se afastado aos poucos dela. E ela gostava muito dele! Aquele indiferença a magoava, ele não percebia? Ela era sua amiga, pelo menos assim achava, e se tivesse algo a ser esclarecido, o que obviamente tinha, ela queria esclarecer. Tentando ignorar aquilo, voltou para pegar suas coisas.

- Gina? - era Zeck que chamava.

- Que é? - perguntou.

- Esquece isso, ele é um idiota.

- Mas é meu amigo, Zeck.

Zeck sorriu fraco e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, saiu. Gina se sentou na cadeira de sua mesa e começou a juntar suas coisas. Não devia ficar tão chateada com Paul, mas ele estava sendo realmente muito grosso com ela. Não foi a primeira vez que ele agira daquela forma.

Gina guardou tudo que precisava numa pasta e a trancou na gaveta, com um feitiço. Tinha que perguntar a Harry onde seria o encontro deles com Caboll, mas não estava nem um pouco interessada em se levantar para ver se ele ainda estava ali. Ficou esperando. Obviamente ele iria avisá-la e enquanto isso não queria sair dali.

- Ora, ora... se não é Gina Weasley que vejo aqui! - uma voz feminina num tom de falsa surpresa disse atrás de Gina.

- Cho - disse ela sem se virar, - tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo - a oriental se encaminhou até Gina. - Posso me juntar a você?

Gina deu de ombros, num gesto de confirmação.

- O que ainda faz aqui, Cho?

Cho riu e olhou ao redor.

- Cadê o Harry?

- Não sei - disse Gina, fazendo o mesmo gesto - ele já deve ter ido.

- Ótimo - disse Cho, conjurando uma poltrona e se sentando de frente para Gina - , assim podemos conversar francamente.

Gina desviou sua atenção de sua interessante mãos para Cho. Coisa boa não vinha.

- Olha, Gina, eu quero te pedir uma coisa... - sua voz era impetuosa.

- Pedir?

- Não, me expressei mal. - breve silêncio - Eu exijo. Vim exigir.

Gina deu um sorriso fraco, que tom era aquele? O que ela queria?

- O que você quer?

- Harry.

Gina sentiu seu coração se descontrolar.

Ele batia cada vez mais forte, poderia saltar da boca a qualquer minuto. Cho Chang queria conversar com ela sobre Harry? Era isso? Sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado, então por que Cho queria falar com ela? Um pensamento horrível veio a sua mente. E se Cho quisesse saber se Harry dava umas "escapulidas" as vezes? Ela não queria mentir, mas não podia entregar Harry, por mais que recriminasse suas atitudes. E também evitava ao máximo se meter na vida dele e de Cho, o que geralmente era difícil, porque Harry ficava contando os vários problemas que tinham e pedia conselhos sempre. Coitada dela, tinha que aguentar cada uma! Harry não percebia que ela detestava falar sobre aquele assunto, que aquilo a corroía.

- O que tem Harry? - perguntou uma Gina cautelosa.

- É o que eu quero.

- Não entendo - disse Gina sincera. Cho tinha Harry, como nenhuma outra pessoa tinha.

- Não se faça de sonsa - disse Cho com escárnio - Esse seu jeitinho não me engana.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Olha, se você não tem nada para me dizer - se levantou e começou a andar - eu ainda tenho...

Gina olhou para baixo, em direção ao seu pulso. Cinco dedos que terminavam em unhas extremamente vermelhas estavam o segurando.

- Me solta, Cho, por favor.

- Nós ainda não terminamos nossa conversa - virou a cadeira de Gina na direção que ela estava agora. - Sente-se.

Apesar do tom de ordem de Cho, que Gina não gostava de ouvir de ninguém, a ruiva se sentou. Quando mais rápido começasse, mais rápido iria terminar.

- Eu vou ser bem direta - Cho recomeçou - , eu quero o Harry só para mim.

_"Isso é impossível, ele é galinha demais"_, Gina teve vontade de dizer, mas se segurou. Se ela perguntasse qualquer coisa sobre Harry, ela já estava decidida apenas a dizer que não sabia.

- Bem, isso você tem que resolver com ele, Cho.

- Errado - a morena se aproximou de Gina, sentando mais da ponta da poltrona - , tenho que resolver com quem o quer.

Gina levou alguns instantes para entender o que ela dizia.

- O quê? - sua voz saiu baixa e chocada.

- Eu quero que você se afaste do Harry - ela voltou a se encostar nas costas da poltrona - Essa sua "amizade" - fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos - já foi muito longe. Eu deixei tudo seguir antes, mas foi só pela missão. Agora eu quero que você se afaste dele, para sempre.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos, moramos no mesmo...

- Relação profissional.

Gina fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela apesar de gostar muito de Harry, sempre o respeitou. Por que Cho pensava aquilo?

- Olha, eu tenho uma relação amigável com todos do Departamento, e o Harry não vai ser uma exceção, Cho. - voltou a fitá-la. Falava devagar e calmamente, como se explicasse aquilo a uma criança - Se você acha que está acontecendo algo entre eu e o Harry além de amizade, você está muito enganada. Eu o adoro, e o conheço desde que tinha 10 anos, somos amigos e é só.

O silêncio reinou depois das palavras de Gina. Ela não podia acreditar que Cho estava lhe dizendo aquilo. Deus, se ela soubesse como Harry gostava dela, naquela namorada chata que tinha.

- O Harry gosta muito de você. Não sei como esse tipo de coisa passa por sua cabeça.

- Ele também gosta muito de você, Gina.

- É, ele é meu amigo. - seu tom era tranquilo.

- Amigo demais para o meu gosto.

- Sinto muito se você pensa isso, não vou terminar minha amizade com o Harry por um capricho seu. - Gina se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. Soou mais desafiante do que pretendia.

- Tudo bem - Cho se levantou - mas você vai ter que aguentar as possíveis consequências. - ela fez uma gesto de varinha e a poltrona sumiu - Se eu souber que você está tendo alguma coisa com Harry, ou pensando em ter, você vai se arrepender, e muito.

Gina se levantou também, nervosa. O que era aquilo? Ela foi super educada com Cho, estava disposta a ter uma conversar civilizada e de repente ela começa a ameaçá-la daquele jeito?

- Eu não tenho medo. E além disso, nada vai acontecer. Sou a-mi-ga do Harry.

- É bom para você. - disse Cho muito ameaçadora. Aquela garota definitivamente não era a Cho que Gina via quase todo dia no Ministério - Tenho uns amiguinhos que adorariam conhecer uma garota assim - Cho passava uma mão parecida com garras vermelhas pelo rosto de Gina - , bonita como você e se divertir um pouquinho. Se é que me entende. - riu.

Gina recuou, enojada.

- Olha, se eu fiz alguma coisa para você, me desculpa, mas eu realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui.

- A única coisa que você tem que entender é para ficar longe do Harry, ele é meu! - seu tom de voz estava se elevando. Cho apontava um dedo para a cara de Gina - Eu não vou perdê-lo, o amo demais!

_"Eu também"_, pensou Gina, mas não disse nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - uma voz que vinha da porta perguntou. Era Meg.

Ela observou a cena chocada. Gina estava encostada em sua baia, e Cho estava lhe apontando um dedo, ameaçadoramente. Deu graças aos céus por Gina ser pacífica, se não Cho já teria virado pó, uma vez que todos conheciam a fama da jovem.

- Nada. - disse Cho se recompondo, num tom completamente diferente do que o que ela usara anteriormente com Gina - Estávamos conversando.

Meg entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

- Você estava gritando e a acuando a Gina!

- Não estava. - Cho teimou - Estávamos conversando, Meg.

- Você tem sorte - disse Meg ignorando as palavras da amiga. Era como se Gina não estivesse lá - de ser eu e não Harry aqui. Ele não iria gostar de te ver nesse papel.

- Que papel? - perguntou uma Cho venenosa.

- De mulher ciumenta. Ela não gosta de ser sufocado.

- Eu não o sufoco Meg, cuido do que é meu.

- Você anda usando muitas garras para fazer isso Cho, ouça o que lhe digo, dê mais espaço a ele. - disse Meg paciente.

Gina, ao ouvir Meg, imaginou se Cho sabia que ela, no primeiro dia de Harry na cidade, quando eles saíram para dançar, Harry e Meg passaram a noite juntos. Provavelmente não. Se soubesse com certeza não a ouviria.

- Ultimamente você anda muito ciumenta. Ameaçar a Gina é o cúmulo.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Meg. - disse Cho. Passando como um furacão por Meg, ela abriu a porta e saiu, batendo-a atrás de si.

Gina ficou parada, no mesmo lugar que estava desde que tudo começou.

- Definitivamente ela não está bem.

Meg riu.

- Ela tem medo de perder o Harry.

- Ela não precisa ter medo - disse Gina com pesar, se sentando na mesa.

Meg a observou por dois segundos.

- Eu sei que você e Harry são amigos, Gina, mas não estou muito certa se ela realmente não precisa se preocupar.

Gina, que havia começado a trabalhar numa dobradura de papel, olhou para Meg apreensiva. Será que ela deixara alguma coisa transparecer? Antes que pudesse formular alguma pergunta a Meg, a porta se abriu. Era Harry.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - ele olhava de uma a outra - Passei por Cho, ela estava toda... histérica.

Gina não conseguiu responder, não podia. Diante dela, Harry estava totalmente molhado. Sua calça _jeans_ estava colada no corpo, mas não tanto quando a blusa de malha branca. Todo o seu tronco estava perfeitamente visível. E mais do que antes, Gina se perguntou se aquilo tudo era de verdade ou algum feitiço. Ele era perfeito demais!

- Brigamos - Meg respondeu por Gina - Eu e Cho. Ela veio te procurar. Quer falar com você.

Harry respirou fundo.

- É, precisamos conversar.

- Também acho. - disse Meg, e saiu, mas não sem antes falar alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry, quando passou por ele, que o fez rir.

- Quando quiser - ele respondeu.

Voltando a atenção para o resto da sala, Harry viu que Gina estava ali, o olhando, sentada na mesa e balançando os pés.

- Caboll disse para nós nos encontrarmos com ele no bar do Hotel Fratons, daqui a dois quarteirões. É um hotel trouxa. - explicou.

- Ok - disse Gina pulando para o chão e abandonando sua dobradura - vamos?

- Claro.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

A noite começava lentamente, fazendo a escura sala ficar ainda mais sombria.

Uma leve brisa de fim de primavera fazia com que as cortinas do local balançassem levemente, esvoaçando e trazendo o cheiro de chuva para dentro de casa.

Gina, sentada na sala de Harry, agia como se a gigantesca foto na parede não a acuasse, o que era uma grande mentira. Ter Cho Chang ali, com aqueles olhos pequeninos a vigiando era quase real, principalmente depois do louco encontro com ela no fim da tarde. Ele agradecia agora por Meg ter aparecido, antes que ela ficasse nervosa e fizesse besteira. Tirá-la do sério era difícil, mas uma vez que conseguiam, era um problema para ela se acalmar.

Pela janela aberta uma brisa entrou, batendo no corpo de Gina e a fazendo estremecer. Estava molhada da cabeça as pés e apesar de morar no apartamento ao lado, quando ela e Harry chegaram do encontro com Sr.Caboll ela não teve tempo de passar no seu apartamento. Harry insistia que precisava conversar urgentemente com ela, de forma que a única coisa que ela fez foi uma rápida parada no apartamento, "vigiada" por Harry, para tirar os tênis molhados e deixar a varinha, o que ela se arrependia profundamente, pois se estivesse com ela poderia se secar.

No momento Harry estava trocando de roupa, o que ela infelizmente não fez, e Gina esperava. Talvez se fosse rápida poderia ir vestir algo seco e logo voltaria ali. Mas Harry pedira de um jeito tão convincente para ela esperar pois a conversa era muito urgente, que ela não pôde negar, o que resultou que ela estava ali, no molhado e no frio.

Correndo os olhos pela sala que tanto conhecia, seus olhos caíram sobre a lista que estava ao seu lado. O Sr.Caboll iria fazer um coquetel no hotel que eles foram, para conhecer o lugar e aprovar, em homenagem a Harry e Gina pelo sucesso que tiveram numa missão. Gina achava que a festa era mais para apresentar Harry, o novo queridinho do Ministério, mas não se importava. Tudo que queria era fazer seu trabalho bem feito. Mas já que teria realmente o coquetel, era melhor aproveitar. Eles ficaram um século no tal hotel do coquetel arrumando vários detalhes chatos, em que Caboll fazia questão de ter suas opiniões, os homenageados.

Caboll disse que ela e Harry poderiam chamar 50 pessoas cada um, por isso a lista, mas ela não tinha quem chamar. Harry, Zeck, Mike, Paul, Chuck e John já iriam, pois trabalhavam no Ministério, então sua lista estava a cargo de ser preenchida por Harry, que obviamente convidaria quem pudesse ou não. Ele era muito comunicativo, conhecia cada figura que Gina nunca sequer levantara a hipótese de cruzar na rua. Além disso, era impossível não gostar de Harry. As pessoas se aproximavam dele como que atraídas por imãs, principalmente a mulheres. Talvez 100 convidados fossem pouco.

Gina puxou suas pernas para cima do sofá e as abraçou. Estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Só torcia para não pegar um resfriado, e se pegasse que não fosse o resfriado de dragão, que estava assolando o prédio.

Torcia para que Harry não demorasse muito mais, se não ela iria embora. Olhando o relógio viu que ele estava há quase meia hora trocando de roupa. Será que foi fabricar as roupas também? Com esse pensamento, ela tirou sua blusa de caxemira. O tecido estava pesado pela água, um perigo para a saúde, e ela estava com um blusa de alça por baixo, o que a fazia sentir mais frio, uma vez que a pele estava mais descoberta, mas pelo menos não estava tão molhada. Esperou.

Quando estava prestes a desistir e ir embora, Harry apareceu.

- Desculpe pela demora, fui tomar banho.

Gina se pós de pé em um salto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Se você me avisasse eu faria o mesmo!

- Ai, desculpe Gi, eu nem pensei nisso.

- Para variar. - a ruiva murmurou para si.

Harry viu que ela estava com frio. Devia tê-la deixado passar no apartamento para tomar um banho também, mas ele não pretendera demorar. De qualquer forma, agora ele estava seco e agasalhado com um moletom e camisa de malha, e Gina estava descalça, de _jeans_ e blusa de alça, com a caxemira encharcada jogada no chão.

- Vem, cá - disse Harry e pegando pela mão e obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo caminho que ele fez na casa dela de manhã, mas dessa vez até o quarto _dele_. O apartamento dos dois eram iguais, mas opostos.

- Onde, Harry?

- Você precisa se secar. Desculpe, Gina. - disse ao abrir a porta de seu quarto.

Gina entrou. O quarto de Harry era exatamente como o dela, do mesmo tamanho e jeito. Mas em vez de rosa, as paredes eram com um papel de parede vinho de folhas brancas, e a cama ficava entre as duas janelas do local, na parede em frente a da que a de Gina ficava. Além da cama, tinha um sofá, ao lado da porta, uma estante com uma TV enorme, uma das paixões de Harry, e ao fundo uma penteadeira cheira de coisas que obviamente não eram de Harry.

- Coisas da Cho - Harry explicou, ao que ela já sabia.

Gina andou até a cama e se jogou lá. Acima dela ainda tinha um espelho.

- Eu não entendo qual é a utilidade de um espelho em cima da cama.

Harry riu.

- Isso é bom. - ele falou enquanto acendia as luzes - Toda vez que você vem aqui diz a mesma coisa.

- É. - disse Gina, puxando a colcha da cama e se aconchegando.

- Não, Gina - Harry disse puxando as cobertas - Não é você que vai dormir aí, no molhado, depois.

- A culpa é sua por eu ainda estar molhada! - ela disse brava se levantando - Eu moro aqui do lado, você não quis esperar 5 minutos por mim, mas ficou meia hora embaixo do chuveiro!

Harry riu. Ela ficava ainda mais encantadora brava. E molhada. A blusa, já justa, estava mais colada no corpo, transparente, fazendo que Harry pudesse ver a barriga reta da garota e os fartos seios quase que com perfeição. Se Gina tirasse os braços de volta de si mesmo, ele teria uma visão perfeita. A blusa estava muito transparente.

- Toma - disse Harry indo até o _closet_ e pegando uma toalha branca de uma pilha. A ofereceu a Gina, que ia ao seu lado.

Gina pegou a toalha. Quando Harry enfim pensou que ia ter uma visão perfeita da garota, ela infelizmente se virou de costas para colocar as toalhas em volta de si.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu - Será que poderia me emprestar sua varinha?

- Para quê? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Você acha que vou ficar com essas roupas molhadas?

- Se você quiser eu poso te emprestar alguma coisa. Cho vive pegando minhas camisas emprestadas.

O olhar da garota e o silêncio o fez perceber que aquela não foi uma boa sugestão.

- Ok. - Harry saiu do _closet_ e voltou instantes depois, a varinha em punho.

- Aqui.

Gina pegou e se virou para a outra porta do local. Provavelmente o banheiro, como em seu apartamento.

- Banheiro, não é? - ela perguntou abrindo a porta.

- É - disse Harry - Por quê?

Gina o encarou.

- Você pensou que eu ia tirar a minha roupa para secar na sua frente?

_"Claro que pensei!"_

- Lógico que não, Gina.

- Então por que a pergunta idiota?

Silêncio. Harry riu.

Gina entrou no banheiro e Harry voltou ao quarto. Se jogou na cama, ficou observando sua imagem no espelho, sem realmente enxergar. Ele era uma cara legal, bonito, jovem e rico. Tinha uma garota linda no seu banheiro, nua, e ele estava ali, no quarto. Longe. Mas a garota era Gina, o pensamento dele estava muito errado. Muito mesmo, não devia pensar aquilo.

Droga, era impossível!

Fechando os olhos, ele podia se lembrar dela a poucos instantes ali, molhada, frágil, com a roupa transparente no corpo que pela primeira vez ele via com perfeição. Nossa, e que corpo! Cintura fina, barriga reta, perfeita, seios fartos e empinados. Como não seria se ele tivesse com ela no banheiro agora, na banheira talvez, num banho quente de espuma, com os...

- E aí, o que você queria falar comigo? - a voz foi seguida por um baque no colchão ao seu lado.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu uma Gina seca. De casaco de caxemira, de novo.

- Onde você pegou isso? - ele indicou o casaco.

- Feitiço convocatório. - respondeu Gina lhe oferecendo a varinha - Obrigada.

- De nada - disse ele, colocando-a no criado ao lado da cama.

Harry a olhou. Estava novamente embaixo das cobertas de sua cama. Qual não seria a cena se Cho aparecesse ali naquele instante. Melhor nem pensar.

- Está com frio?

- Um pouco.

- Desculpe.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Você sempre é um pouco egoístas as vezes.

- E você sempre sincera.

_"Nem tanto."_

- É, não é? - sorriu. - O que é tão importante que eu mal pude passar em casa?

Harry se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Por onde iria começar. Ficou andando por um tempo interminável. Tinha tanta coisa a falar que não sabia onde o começo ficava.

- É a Cho? - Gina perguntou hesitante. Sabia que era. Aquela manhã já lhe dera uma idéia.

Harry parou de andar e encarou a ruiva. Agora a única parte dela que se podia ver era a cabeça. Harry assentiu.

- Gina - disse ele se sentando na cama - Você acha que eu devo terminar com ela?

O coração de Gina parou momentaneamente, ela teve certeza.

- Quê?

- Você acha que eu a Cho devemos terminar?

_"Acho que nem deviam ter começado!"_

Droga, por que Harry a colocava nesse tipo de situação? Se ela achava que eles deviam terminar? Claro que sim! Cho não amava Harry de verdade, ela sabia, aquilo já era uma doença. Pelo que Harry contava a Gina, a oriental nem o prendia mais, quase o matava de tanto sufocar. E eles viviam brigando. Para que levar uma relação de brigas? Não valia a pena. Termina, Harry!

Mas por outro lado, Harry dizia que ainda gostava dela. E se mesmo com todos aqueles problemas, o que sentiam fosse mais forte? Aí podiam mudar e a relação teria um jeito.

Ah, mas Harry colocava ela em cada uma! Perguntar isso para ela, logo para ela! Toda vez que ele falava em Cho era difícil para Gina lhe dizer o que fazer, dar conselhos, porque era isso que ele sempre pedia. Ela o amava tanto e com aquilo ele a magoava demais, será que não percebia? Mas tinha que ser sempre firme, disposta a ajudar. Se ele descobrisse qualquer coisa sobre os sentimentos dela, seria o fim. Sempre admira para si mesmo, mas para ele era outra coisa.

E o que ela iria dizer agora? Se falasse para os dois terminarem, quem sabe ele não a notasse?

Droga, já estava ela se enganando de novo. Ele não a amava, não como mulher, só como amiga.

Harry a olhava ansioso.

O que ela diria?

- Eu... - Gina perdeu a fala.

- Você...? - Harry a encorajou.

Gina fechou os olhos. Teria que fazer aquilo. Abriu-os. Harry estava ao seu lado, os olhos verdes ansiosos pela resposta dela, como se aquilo fosse definir toda sua vida. E provavelmente iria.

Ai, Deus, ela o amava tanto!

Respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem. Era agora ou nunca.

* * *

**  
Notas da autora:**

me digam, ficou um lixo? se ficou, sejam sinceros, eu preciso disso.  
a fic tomou um rumo ttalmente diferente q eu tinha em mente no começo, capítulo mmmmmmmmtttttt difícil de escrever, mas o outro jeito ñ dava. espero q ñ esteja mt mal.  
plx, comentem! e valeu a tds q comentaram. :)  
bjos.

obs: jah coloquei a capa da fic no meu profile. pra qm ñ entendeu, nela tem, além do harry e gina, cho, meg e paul.


	6. Fazendo Besteiras

**Fazendo Besteiras**

- Acho que não!

_"Pronto, disse."_, Gina pensou.

Se estava dando mais uma chance para o relacionamento de Harry e Cho? Bem, estava. Gina sabia que Harry ouvia muito sua opinião e provavelmente faria o que ela dissesse. Isso era ruim, já que eles iriam ficar bem, e Gina, péssima.

Foi muito difícil para ela falar aquilo a Harry, mas o queria ver feliz, com ou sem ela. E se ele ainda gostava de Cho e via na oriental sua chance de ser feliz, bem, que agarrasse. Cho poderia ser louca e insana, como se mostrou a Gina mais cedo naquele dia, mas era dela quem Harry gostava.

Mas pior que foi dizer aquilo, e foi muito doloroso, a escolha final seria de Harry.

- Por quê? - Harry perguntou.

Gina se virou na cama, dando as costas a Harry, e lutou contra sua vontade de voltar atrás na sua resposta. Para que ela atrapalharia ainda mais o relacionamento dos dois? Deixem eles se entenderem. Se isso acontecer, bem, ótimo para Harry e Cho, pior para ela. Se eles voltarem e depois aquilo não der certo, pelo menos sua consciência estaria tranquila por ela ter feito o certo, mesmo que bem difícil.

- Olha, Harry, se você ainda gosta dela, então dê mais uma chance.

Harry se deitou ao lado de Gina. O problema era que ele não sabia se ainda gostava dela ou não. Cho já estava ficando louca de ciúmes ultimamente. Foi isso que disse a Gina.

- Ah, Harry, é tão complicado! - ela se lamentou o fitando - Por que você simplesmente não faz o que seu coração manda?

- Porque eu não sei o que ele quer! - Harry explicou.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Ela sabia exatamente o que o coração dela queria.

- Olha - ela puxou os cobertores mais para si, estava realmente frio! - se vocês se derem mais uma chance, só mais uma, pode ser que dê certo. - tomou coragem - Dê mais atenção a Cho, se não der certo, pelo menos você tentou uma vez mais.

Harry olhou para a amiga. Aos poucos, sua cara emburrada deu lugar a um sorriso.

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é?

_"Infelizmente não, se não já teria falado que te amo."_

-É. - Gina disse tristemente, ao que ele não percebeu. Será que tinha acabado de assinar sua sentença de morte?

- Dessa vez - Harry disse - eu vou fazer tudo certo, mais do que nunca. Se não der certo não será por falta de esforço.

Gina riu fraco. Que péssimo!

- Que bom.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu te adoro, sabia?

- Como não saber se você me diz isso toda hora? - Gina disse divertida - Eu sou adorável, educada, inteligente, profissional, paciente e... modesta!

Harry riu. Ela tinha esquecido o linda e atraente. Além de frágil e delicada.

Era exatamente assim que ela estava parecendo naquele momento. Deitada na cama de Harry, embaixo das cobertas, toda encolhida, com os olhos amêndoas o fitando. Ela era tão adorável! Ele realmente tinha sorte de tê-la ali consigo. Uma jóia que ele um dia abandonou, mas que depois achou. Não sabia o que seria dele se Gina não tivesse voltado a sua vida. Ela era o chão dele, a pessoa que contava em todas as horas.

- Você tem razão. - Harry disse divertido também - Além de ser meiga, doce, linda e atraente! - Harry piscou para ela - Se eu não fosse eu, casaria com você...

_"Idiota! Como assim, se não fosse você?"_

- Bobo. - disse Gina sorrindo.

- É sério, você não acredita?

- Ai, Harry, ninguém te merece, sabia? - Ele dizia cada uma!

- Você me merece sim, porque a gente se ama. - ele disse a abraçando e puxando para si.

- Ai, Harry - Gina falou tentando se soltar pela segunda vez naquele dia - Sai de mim!

- Por que, você não gosta mais de mim?

- Gosto, mas eu preciso de espaço...

Harry riu.

- Eu sou o superior, eu que mando.

Gina o olhou nos olhos. Ele queria brincar? Ótimo!

- É mesmo?

- É...

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Gina havia o empurrado para o lado e pegado a varinha do rapaz no criado. Se colocando ameaçadoramente acima dele, sentada sob seu tronco, ela ria.

- Bem, agora quem está numa situação superior? - perguntou ao apontar a varinha diretamente para o coração do rapaz.

- O que você vai fazer, me matar? - ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Não - Gina se abaixou e respondeu numa voz baixa e rouca próxima ao pé da orelha dele - muito melhor - ela o fitou, seus rostos muito próximos - algo inesquecível - seu tom continuava o mesmo e seus lábios roçavam - e inigualável.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou para que aquelas palavras significassem o que parecia significar, mesmo que fosse meio impossível se tratando que vinham da boca de Gina.

- O que? - ele perguntou sério, de olhos ainda fechados.

_"Deus, por favor, faça que seja isso!"_

- Isso! - Gina respondeu ainda naquele tom perigoso. Imediatamente ao que Gina pronunciou essas palavras, Harry sentiu o peso dela sair de cima de si. Ele esperou o que quer que fosse começar, mas nada aconteceu. Cautelosamente ele abriu um dos olhos, bem lentamente.

- Pof!

Gina estava do lado dele, armada com um perigoso travesseiro, começando uma guerra. Levou dois segundos para Harry perceber o que estava acontecendo e então ele reagiu. A varinha dele estava jogada no chão longe da cama (_"Longe demais para pegar."_) e a única arma que ele viu foi o travesseiro em que estava deitado.

O resultado? Harry e Gina começaram uma baita guerra como duas crianças, se esquecendo de Cho's, namoros e amor, até... Bem, até que Harry conseguiu estourar o travesseiro dele e encher o quarto de plumas, apelando em prender Gina da mesma forma que ela tinha feito antes com ele, para evitar ser esmagado pela travesseiro dela.

- Isso não é justo - disse Gina ao Harry prender os braços dela com uma mão acima de sua cabeça - eu sou melhor nisso e você sempre apela para a força só para não me deixar ganhar!

- Você não é melhor.

- Sou sim! - Gina desafiou.

- Quem disse? - Harry aproximou seus rostos. A aproximação dos seus corpos estava realmente perigosa, mas ele não se importava, nem ela. Aquilo era normal na vida dos dois amigos.

- Eu. - ela disse, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e fazendo seus lábios quase encostarem.

Ao fazer aquele gesto, Harry sentiu o cheiro dela impregnar seu ar. Cheiro de flores, algo exótico, puro e embriagante. Quase que podia sentir o gosto dela. O sorriso dele acabou e seus olhos desviaram dos dela para sua boca, naturalmente avermelhada, de lábios levemente carnudos e sensuais.

Gina percebeu o gesto e imediatamente seu coração pulou. Passou levemente a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Harry seguiu o gesto.

_"Perigoso demais, acabe com isso Gina!"_

Gina abaixou sua cabeça para o colchão, aumentando a distância. Harry abaixou a sua também e fitou Gina, num pedido de permissão com o olhar.

Ela sentia o corpo forte de Harry contra o seu, e estava mais uma vez fascinada pelos incríveis olhos verdes dele. Podia sentir sua respiração entrecortada, mais lenta, o poder de seu olhar e a boca a poucos centímetros uma das outras. Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura, mas também estava sendo muito bom. Apesar de todo a aproximação e amizade deles, ela se lembrava de poucas situações como aquelas, onde eles tinham ficado _tão, tão_ próximos e em nenhuma _aquilo_ tinha acontecido. O máximo foi um roçar de lábios, em seus joguinhos e brincadeiras, como a alguns minutos.

Harry sentia seu corpo tão colado ao dela e o modo alucinante que seus lábios estavam separados. Ela era sua amiga, e ele sempre manteve uma distância mínima entre eles, uma vez que sabia o poder dela e o que poderia resultar caso exatamente aquilo acontecesse. As bocas próximas, o cheiro, a pela acetinada que tantas vezes já tocara em gestos amigáveis.

As respirações estavam pesadas, seus peitos subiam e desciam num mesmo ritmo. Os corpos próximos, cada vez mais um do outro, Harry pressionando o corpo de Gina.

Tudo o que ela precisa responder era um não sem palavras, mas no momento que seus olhares se cruzaram, ela só pode pensar em uma coisa: sim.

Foi mais rápido que um raio. Em um segundo eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, no seguinte Harry começou um beijo apaixonado, bruto e possessivo em Gina, que correspondeu na mesma forma. Naquele momento, era como se Gina saísse de seu corpo e desse espaço a outra pessoa, que queria apenas morrer com aquele beijo. Já não era ela, a garota que o amava, não existia o amor naquele momento, só a vontade de se perder no beijo. Era apenas uma garota que precisava beijar e ser beijada.

Parecia que toda a vida dos dois dependia daquilo.

Todos os anos de suas existências aconteceram para levar àquele momento.

Que o tempo parasse ou o mundo acabasse agora, porque estava tudo perfeito.

E as coisas aconteciam rápidas demais.

Harry deslizou a mão que prendia os braços de Gina para a cintura dela, enquanto levava a outra para sua nuca, sentindo seus cabelos sedosos, fazendo com que os dedos dele se entrelaçassem nos fios.

Gina pousou suas mãos em seus braços, num gesto firme, num meio abraço. Os corpos buscavam um ao outro, como que para se unirem em um único, independente das barreiras existentes. As línguas e lábios se buscavam numa ferocidade incrível. Gina sentiu a boca dela ser invadida pela língua de Harry, em gestos ousados. Harry a beijava com vontade, e a sentia responder da mesma forma. E como beijava bem! Ele se surpreendia, aquele jeito calmo e pacífico podia muito bem enganar. Ela o surpreendia com o beijo. Muito mais que ele imaginara.

Não era o beijo delicado e apaixonado que Gina imaginara ao pensar em Harry. Em todas as ocasiões ela imaginou uma situação diferente, onde as coisas aconteceriam tranquilamente e o beijo seria devagar. Aquele beijo podia ser tudo, menos devagar. Mas seria assim se fosse um beijo entre Harry e Gina. Naquele momento, naquele quarto, não existiam nada mais do que duas pessoas sem identidade que apenas se preocupavam em continuar com aquilo, com aquele contato, com aquele beijo. Era apenas um beijo dado por duas pessoas que queriam apenas aproveitar o momento e esquecer o resto. Era fogo, desejo, carne, tentação, e beijo, só. Nada de sentimentos ou lutas interiores. Era o momento, nada mais que um beijo prometido há muito tempo e que explodia de todas as maneiras possíveis, mais forte que nunca poderia ser. Era desesperadora a forma com que buscavam um ao outro. Mesmos que eles quisessem parar com aquilo, sentiam que não podiam. _Precisavam_, _necessitavam_ continuar. Era como respirar, se parassem, morreriam.

Faltam palavras para descrever a ferocidade do momento.

Sentiam seus corpos tão próximos, as mãos de um e de outro, seus lábios e línguas que se encontravam numa dança frenética e bruta.

Aquilo era o céu. E era o inferno.

Era certo. E era errado.

Era arrebatador, louco e apaixonante.

E não poderia terminar.

Gina e Harry sabiam que aquilo precisava terminar, mas a noção de perigo não surgiu, nem quando Harry a apertou mais contra si e procurou uma brecha entre suas roupas. O beijo continuava, enquanto Harry deslizava sua mão para dentro das blusas dela, sentindo sua pele macia, fazendo Gina soltar um gemido abafado pelo beijo. Gina percebeu aonde aquilo iria levar os dois. E sinceramente, naquele momento, não se importava e não se preocupava em se arrepender. Ela abraçava Harry, o apertava contra si, suas mãos em suas costas, sentindo o calor que emanava pela blusa de malha.

Eles rolavam pela cama entre o beijo. Deslizavam suas mãos pelos corpos um do outro, conhecendo, tocando, sentindo. Carne. Desejo. Amor. Verdade. Ilusão. Aquele momento era tudo e nada, viviam como se toda a base de seus mundos fosse aquilo. A cama já ficava pequena, e se não parassem logo seria mais do que o momentâneo beijo, mas ambos não pensavam nisso. Só sentiam um ao outro, num beijo faminto, sedento, transtornado. Na cama onde eles rolavam, entre beijos e abraços, até...

- Pá!

Harry se virou para se pôr abaixo de Gina, mas não tinha mais cama, estavam na beirada, o que faz os dois caírem no chão, se separando.

Harry caiu primeiro, de costas, estatelado no chão, e Gina ao seu lado. Aquela queda acabou com o clima de "amasso" e quando se olharam, só conseguiram rir.

Num momento estavam rolando na cama em um "senhor beijo" e no outro, as gargalhadas no chão. O beijo foi esquecido, um acordo silencioso de que aquilo não foi nada, e agora só tinha lugar para as gargalhadas.

Tudo tinha acabado, de repente como veio.

- Eu... - Harry disse parando de rir - caí!

- Eu vi - Gina disse fazendo o mesmo e se pondo de pé. Seus lábios ainda estavam inchados e avermelhados, mas _ela _estava vermelha por causa dos risos. - Uma ajuda? - ela ofereceu uma mão a Harry, para ele se erguer.

- Obrigada. - ele disse aceitando. - Desculpe pelo tombo.

- Tudo bem - Gina disse. Do mesmo jeito arrebatador que havia esquecido, havia se lembrado do beijo. - Eu... - ela sorria para ele. Era estranho, mas não se sentia constrangida ou chateada pelo beijo. Foi algo possessivo e ardente, pode-se dizer apaixonado, mas era como se fosse mais uma de suas brincadeiras, algo super natural, que precisava acontecer para a amizade dar uma... relaxada. Foi divertido, entorpecente (_"Cara, ele beija bem demais!"_) e só. Sua atitude ousada surpreendia ela mesma. - acho que já vou. - começou a andar em direção a porta, de ré, olhando Harry - A gente se vê amanhã.

- Tudo bem. - Harry disse ao arrumar os travesseiros com a varinha em um floreio. - Até amanhã.

- Até.

Gina se virou e continuou até a porta. Se sentia feliz e sentia que aquele foi um beijo de amigos, emocionante, chocante. Algo de desejo e impulso, mas no momento estava tudo bem. Espera não se arrepender.

Mas se arrependeria, só não sabia ainda.

- Ah, Harry - ela se virou, já na porta - , essa semana tem jogo dos Cannons na casa do Mike, você vai?

- Vou. - ele respondeu ao erguer os olhos da cama que arrumava para ela. Ele se sentia extasiado com o beijo, sentia o gosto dela ainda, e queria mais. Ela ali era uma tortura, mas teria de dar um jeito de passar uma borracha na situação. - E você?

- Também vou - recomeçou seu caminho para o corredor. - Boa noite, Harry - gritou animada.

- Boa noite. - ele murmurou mais para si do que para ela.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta e de uma Gina sair, se jogou na cama.

- O que, afinal, aconteceu?

Cara, ele nunca se sentiu tão... tão... tão... _assim_ com um beijo! Foi algo realmente surpreendente. Em um momento estavam bem, no outro se enroscando na cama, no outro no chão rindo. Ela agiu como se _ela_ que fizesse aquele tipo de coisa com qualquer pessoa, não ele, e ele se sentia... estranho. Parecia que o beijo não foi só um beijo, foi algo mais forte.

Se virou na cama.

Foi o melhor momento de sua vida. Foi só um beijo com a Gina, um beijo que ela retribuiu e depois agiu como se não tivesse acontecido, mas foi ardente, possessivo e caloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo foi dominado pelo jeito dela, pacífico, tímido e doce. Ambíguo. Ele não se importava por tê-la beijado, e esperava que nem ela, mas sentia que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer, não pelo menos daquele jeito. Ela havia o surpreendido, não era assim.

Queria que o beijo não tivesse parado, porque aquela "paixão do momento" nunca mais existiria. Gina não deixaria algo explodir assim mais uma vez, se sentiria péssima se isso fosse constante, ele sabia, como sabia que ela iria se arrepender. E talvez até ele se arrependesse, mas no momento se sentia leve, em torpor, e mais alguma coisa indefinida, forte e que só o fazia pensar no beijo.

_"Beijo. Beijo. Beijo. Gina. Beijo. Gina. Minha amiga. Nosso beijo. Gina. Beijo. Meu beijo. Eu a beijei. Nos beijamos. Doce. Forte. Bruto. Apaixonante. Sedutor. Gina... beijo... paixão... desejo."_

Ele se sentia quase flutuar. Ainda, de olhos fechados, poderia sentir Gina junto de si, seus corpos colados, os lábios unidos, e se não tivessem caído da cama, aquilo iria longe. _Muito_ mais longe. O corpo dela, a pela macia, seu corpo perfeito que se encaixou perfeitamente no dele, mesmo com aquelas roupas impossibilitando um contato maior, mas sem roupas...

Droga, era Gina! Não devia pensar aquilo!

Mas era impossível! Quanto mais tentamos desviar um pensamento, mais ele vem. E ela, aquele beijo, havia mexido com ele, de uma forma que não sabia descrever. Queria tê-la ali, naquele momento, consigo, ali, amanhã, e depois, depois, e depois... para sempre. Poder senti-la, tê-la, amá-la...

- Droga, droga, droga!

Ele não podia se esquecer que ela era sua amiga, e antes de tudo não poderia se permitir estragar aquela amizade. E só de se lembrar do olhar dela, do olhar que ela sempre tinha, e mesmo do olhar daquela noite, forte, mas também puro, ele se arrependia dos pensamentos. Ele era seu amigo e só iria, só podia, protegê-la, nada mais. Era melhor dormir e esquecer aquilo, amanhã acordaria como se nada tivesse acontecido e continuariam a agir da mesma maneira.

Se virando na cama, ele se lembrou na primeira vez que a encontrou depois de voltar da África do Sul. Ele havia ficado fascinado pela beleza dela, pelo jeito, gestos, tudo fazia quere-la, mas seu olhar sempre o fazia se arrepender. No primeiro momento, ele não se importou em tentar colocar ela em sua "lista", mas agora ele a conhecia bem, sabia como ela era e ela merecia alguém completo. E ele, definitivamente, não era completo.

Tinha tanta coisa a resolver em sua vida. O fim da missão, sua amizade e seu relacionamento com Cho.

Respirou fundo.

Se no começo, apesar de muito difícil e da enorme quantidade de banhos frios, ele conseguiu se controlar com Gina, dessa vez NÃO seria diferente. Ela não merecia ser diferente. Mas por que, agora, _aquilo_ estava voltando mais forte que nunca e ainda acompanhado de algo mais que era... inexplicável? O que seria isso, a amizade que crescia e evoluía para algo mais? O quê? Deus, ele estava tão confuso, mas só sabia que a queria. Agora e para sempre.

Não, não, não, estava tudo errado!

Cho. Ele iria conversar com ela e tiraria tudo isso na mente, Gina não merecia nem os pensamentos daquele tipo que ele tinha. Harry se envergonhava, ela era sua melhor amiga, uma garota inocente! Mas algo dentro dele estava se tornando maior, mais necessitado dela. Mas tinha que esquecer. Falaria com Cho e reatariam, apesar que não terminaram de verdade, e faria tudo certo.

E se, no fim das contas, não desse certo, daria tempo ao tempo. Agora, era melhor dormir.

Puxando os cobertores, enfim Harry dormiu tranquilo, em um sono cheio de sonhos.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Uma sombra atravessou a rua e se escondeu da chuva embaixo da marquise do apartamento. Apertou o botão do porteiro eletrônico e esperou.

- Quem é? - a voz chiada saiu o aparelho.

- Sou eu.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio.

- Entra. - a voz do aparelho respondeu, ao que foi seguido de um estalar da fechadura da porta e a mesma abriu. Naquela casa também não se podia aparatar, por isso ele teve de usar métodos trouxas.

Abriu e porta e subiu as escadas, se deparando com uma porta de madeira. Bateu. Ela abriu.

- Oi, Paul.

- Oi, Meg.

- Entra. - ela deu passagem ao rapaz - Tudo bem?

Paul deu de ombros.

- É.

- Sente-se. - ela disse entrando também e indicando a poltrona a frente do sofá em que se sentava. A sala de estar era grande, de pé-direito alto e bem decorada, com paredes em azul e creme, piso de madeira escuro e móveis antigos.

- Obrigada. - ele se sentou. Respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, apertando as mãos diante do corpo. Esse gesto foi seguido de silêncio.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Paul? - Meg disse se levantando e indo em direção ao bar - Você disse no Ministério que era importante. Quer beber alguma coisa? Uísque é o seu favorito, não é?

- Nada, obrigada, não quero nada. - ele disse a seguindo com o olhar. Estava bonita, com os cabelos loiros soltos e caindo pelas costas cobertas pelo vestido de _cashmere_ azul-escuro de mangas.

Meg voltou ao seu lugar, com um copo de uísque para Paul e o ofereceu.

- Obrigada - ele aceitou rindo. Mesmo ele tendo recusado, ela lhe deu o uísque. Bebeu um gole - Você vai sair?

- Ia. Nada importante. - ela deu de ombros - Preciso conversar com alguém, mas pensando bem é melhor eu esperar um pouco. Se as coisas não se acalmarem, eu vou.

- Conversar? - Paul estranhou - Com quem? - bebeu todo o líquido restante e se levantou para pegar mais.

- Ah, ninguém. - ela disse sorrindo irônica ao vê-lo se servir - E fique a vontade se quiser mais alguma coisa.

- Obrigado. - ele respondeu ao colocar a garrafa de uísque, que Meg percebeu ser dessa vez uísque de fogo, na mesa.

Paul bebeu por mais algum tempo, e Meg o deixou no seu silêncio. Parecia estar tomando coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Alguns goles depois, ele enfim quebrou o silêncio.

- Você sabe porque eu estou aqui, não é?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Imagino. - ela colocou a caixa de música que estivera analisando esse tempo todo na mesa ao lado do sofá. Não acreditava em quanta coisa antiga seu avô tinha. Meg morava com ele desde que seus pais morreram.

Paul suspirou.

- Eu vou falar com ela...

- Não vai adiantar nada. - Meg o cortou.

- O quê? - ele perguntou confuso - Por quê?

Meg o olhou com pena e sentou na ponta do sofá, se aproximando um pouco dele, mesmo que ainda ficassem longe um do outro pela mesa de centro.

- A Gina não gosta de você, Paul.

- Ela pode aprender a gostar. - ele se serviu de outra dose.

- Não pode, você sabe.

- Eu só sei - ele bebeu outro da sua bebida - que eu gosto dela, ele não. Não como ela quer.

Meg, que tinha desviado os olhos para o chão, o fitou.

_"Será que não?"_

- É o que você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza. - ele estranhou a pergunta. - Você não?

- Eles são amigos...

- Nós também!

- ... e gostam _muito_ um do outro, talvez só não saibam o quanto. - ela disse a última parte muito baixo, ao que Paul não ouviu.

- E ele namora a Cho!

- Até quando eu não sei - Meg se encostou no sofá - Os dois estão por um fio.

- Você fala isso como se comentasse o tempo, parece que não percebe o que significa para mim!

- Calma - ela disse o vendo bater o copo na mesa - , não se esqueça que eu já estivesse nessa situação.

Ele a analisou.

- Eu só queria saber como você conseguiu ter sangue frio o tempo todo.

Meg sorriu.

- Paul, eu sempre soube que aquilo não daria em nada. Que Igor voltaria para mim.

- Ele ainda não voltou.

- É tudo uma questão de tempo. Sempre foi.

- Mas no começo você sofreu. - Paul não saberia dizer se aquilo foi uma afirmação ou uma pergunta.

- Fiquei chateada - ela disse pouco se importando com o assunto - , mas sempre soube que Cho o largaria, ela não é o tipo de pessoa que fica com alguém como ele. Ele é bom demais para ela. Certo demias, passivo demais.

Paul fez o mesmo movimento de antes, se apoiando nos joelhos.

- Mas você não ficou com medo dele não querer mais nada com você depois que tudo entre eles acabasse?

Meg riu.

- Fiquei com medo de _eu_ não querer mais nada com ele depois que o relacionamento dos dois acabasse. Quer dizer, nós éramos noivos, e Cho chega e o tira de mim. Fiquei chateada, mas ele sempre foi muito sincero comigo, e nunca me traiu. Rompeu comigo para ficar com ela, fiquei chateada... não, fiquei _muito_ chateada, mas sabia que aquilo não tinha futuro. Sabia que quando acabasse ele iria voltar, porque ele me amava, me ama, e com ela era algo mais... ah, mais... - ela não achava a palavra certa.

- Físico? Carnal? Avassalador?

- Momentâneo! Foi algo de bater os olhos e gostar, não amar, Paul. Igor se confundiu, rompeu comigo, ficou com ela e depois ela o trocou pelo Harry. Ela terminou com ele quando já tinha começado com o Harry, o enganou. Ele não suporta isso.

- Mas mesmo assim, ele não voltou para você.

Meg sorriu.

- Quando a gente terminou, Paul, eu lutei da única forma que podia. Me camuflei, fui outra pessoa. Resolvi sair, me divertir, "curtir a vida"... a Meg de seis meses atrás não era eu, você sabe, me conheceu antes de tudo acontecer, entre eu, ele e Cho.

- Você voltou a ser a Meg de sempre agora, mas eu acho que ainda preferia a Meg pegadora. - Paul respondeu com um sorriso malicioso - Pelo menos daquela forma eu ainda tinha uma chance.

Meg riu.

- Não seja por isso, Paul...

Ele apenas sorriu em silêncio, ela também.

- Mas sabe... - ela continuou depois de um tempo - depois que a Cho terminou com o Igor, eu não queria saber dele mais. Quer dizer, eu queria, mas já estava determinada a não querer, mas na verdade agia um pouco... possessiva em relação a ele. Ele queria voltar, mas não sabia como, e eu dei uma de difícil, saindo com qualquer um, menos ele... e, nossa, ele ficou péssimo - ela riu - , se dedicando mais ao trabalho do que nunca! E quando eu decidi dar uma outra chance a nós... a _sua_ - essa palavra soou bastante sarcástica - Gina chegou. E o Igor, como você e todo o departamento caiu de quatro. E ele gostou dela, mas não foi nada como com a Cho, foi apenas atração. Ele sabia que não tinha chances, desistiu, mas ainda babava por ela...

- Se você ouvisse o que diz a seis meses trás, se mataria...

- Eu sou a pessoa que sempre fui, agora, Paul, não estou mais insegura ou fugindo.

- Mas você não gostava do Igor... "gostar" - ele fez o gesto de aspas - da Gina.

- Detestava! - ela disse com uma careta - Mas ainda sabia que ele voltaria, aquilo era atração, fogo, só. Comigo sempre foi amor, mas eu fiquei chateada por ela surgir justamente quando eu ia dar outra chance a ele, mas a culpa nunca foi dela. O tempo passou, eu me acostumei e Igor ainda continuava neutro... mas quando meus pais morreram, há 3 meses, você sabe, eu vi que não valia a pena continuar a ser como estava sendo, festeira demais, digamos assim. - ela sorriu piscando o olho - E ele me ajudou, e eu sei que tudo vai voltar a ser como há um ano e meio atrás! - concluiu feliz.

- Talvez a Gina se canse do Harry e tudo volte a ser como antes também. - Paul abriu um sorriso, enquanto o de Meg se desfazia.

- Paul, olha... eu e o Igor nós conhecemos desde a escola, sabe, durante toda a nossa vida, nosso relacionamento teve muito vai e volta, encontros e desencontros, mas no fundo a gente sempre soube onde terminaria isso, e agora ele sabe o quanto errou comigo, e eu sei onde errei com ele, mas... o Harry e a Gina, a gente vê, sabe? - ela disse sem graça.

Paul a olhou sério.

- Não, não sei. Vê o quê?

- Você está se enganado, Paul, não tem chances com ela, você s...

- Vê o quê? - ele perguntou mais alto.

- Vê que eles tem uma história juntos, e tudo vai terminar como eu e o Igor, vendo...

- Não, eles não tem! Eles se conheceram na escola, trabalharam juntos, mas ele não gosta dela, e eu conheço a Gina muito bem, melhor que ele, posso dizer que ela também não gosta dele, só pensa que gosta porque ela o acha legal, bonito e talentoso. Eu vou ter que dar um jeito de fazê-la ver isso!

Meg o observou, séria. Pensando, ela resolveu o que deveria fazer se quisesse que ninguém saísse mal naquilo.

- Tudo bem, Paul, se você diz.

- Eu sei que posso.

Meg concordou com a cabeça, sem acreditar de verdade.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Bem, é esse o motivo de vir aqui. Hoje.

Meg concordou.

- Então. - disse Paul.

- Então...?

Paul suspirou.

- Você acha, de verdade... que ela gosta dele?

- Você acabou de me dizer que sabe que ela não gosta.

- Ah, eu... na verdade não sei. Acho que não, mas você é mulher e entende mais essas coisas.

- Você quer que eu seja sincera? - ela perguntou nervosa. Será que ele não tinha ouvido o que ela disse?

Ele a olhou.

- Não.

- Ótimo, porque você sabe a resposta, só está se enganando.

- Mas eu sei que posso fazer ela esquecê-lo.

- Eu já disse o que penso, Paul. Eu não acho.

- Ela está diferente, não passa mais tempo com a gente.

- Ela está mais próxima do Harry por se conheceram melhor na missão.

- Ela não gosta mais da gente.

- Paul, por favor, auto-piedade não!

Paul a analisou.

- Eu a amo, Meg.

Meg sorriu triste. Se levantou, e se sentou na frente de Paul.

- Paul - ela disse pegando suas mãos - a gente se conhece há anos...

- Eu sei - ele disse.

- Então... e se eu te dissesse que você não a ama? Só está confundindo uma amizade linda com amor?

- Não, Meg - ele parecia chocado - , não é isso não. É amor mesmo!

- Como era amor com a Angel? Ou com a Katie? Ou a a Barbara? Ou a Joice? Ou...

- Não, é diferente dessa vez.

- Todas as vezes foram diferentes para você, Paul! Você sofreu, chorou, pensou em se matar, e depois riu da situação porque estava se enganando.

- Mas agora é diferente mesmo, é mais forte.

- Ai, Paul - ela suspirou, iria começar tudo de novo - por que você não continua como sempre, com nada sério? Quando você cisma em se fixar em alguém faz sempre a mesma coisa, depois vê o quanto estava errado. Desiste e continua a ser o galinha - ele riu - que normalmente é.

Ele pegou o rosto de Meg entre as mãos e beijou sua testa.

- Eu vou ser o padrinho do seu casamento e vou levá-la para ser meu par.

Meg suspirou. Ele iria encarar a verdade da pior forma possível, mais uma vez.

- Era isso que você tinha para me dizer? - ela se levantou e foi para o bar.

- Eu vou pedi-la em casamento.

Meg parou.

Depois correu em direção ao bar e se serviu da primeira coisa que viu.

- O... qu-quê? - ela perguntou se engasgando.

Paul riu fraco.

- Não agora, claro, antes eu vou pedi-la em namoro.

Meg não pôde se impedir de rir.

- Ah, Paul! O que te faz pensar que a Gina vai aceitar?

- O Harry não a ama.

Meg sorriu fraco.

- Se você diz... mas não diga que não te avisei. - e terminou sua bebida.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Eram quase quatro na manhã.

No 1102 uma garota estava acordada, melhor, acabava de acordar de um sonho. Há segundos, estava numa rua, andando em direção a um rapaz moreno, alto e forte, quando dois táxis passaram e chamaram sua atenção, a fazendo se situar. Erguendo os olhos, o viu e depois, tudo negro. Caiu. Acordou.

Por que, depois de tanto tempo, estava tendo aquele sonho com Harry? Não o tinha há meses, a última vez que o teve foi quando ele foi capturado no caso Hortes, o que mudou muito o rumo da missão. E antes quando ele voltou. Só tinha o sonho quando grandes mudanças aconteciam em sua vida e na de Harry. O que seria diferente agora? O que tinha feito de diferente?

_"O beijo."_

Gina se sentou na cama em um pulo. Eles tinham se beijado, _Ai-Meu-Deus_! Só agora ela se lembrava!

Por quê? Por que tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Era errado, uma ilusão. Por mais que tivesse gostado, e tinha, e retribuído, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido! Ela e Harry eram amigos, ela o amava, ele a amava, mas não da mesma forma. O beijo só faria ela se enganar e sofrer, porque nunca passaria daquilo.

Tomou um banho de água fria. A ficha tinha caído. Foi um erro, muito grande, gigante, amplo!

Se deixasse as coisas seguirem assim um dia acordaria e estaria na cama ao lado dele, não que não quisesse isso, queria, mas não da forma que iria acontecer. Seria mais uma que passava pela cama dele. Não que achasse que Harry iria se atirar em cima dela, ou algo de gênero, mas ele era homem, ela mulher. Por mais que ele não a visse assim, como uma mulher de verdade, o que o impossibilitava de vê-la como um caso?

Todas as "listadas" dele eram mulheres, claro, mas aos seus olhos não era mulheres de verdade. A única mulher de verdade que ele conhecia era Cho, pelo menos Gina achava, porque uma mulher de verdade para o Harry era uma mulher para se ter algo. Tipo um relacionamento.

Mas será que Harry era realmente assim?

Ela achava que sim, mas com ela... de qualquer forma, se abrisse muitas brechas descobriria. E não queria. Iria esquecer aquilo, amanhã acordaria e seria um dia normal onde nada aconteceu, e ela estaria preparada para isso. Nunca mais deixaria esse tipo de coisa acontecer, a trazia falsas esperanças, sofrimento e arrependimento. E não iria chorar, porque não era fraca! O amava, ótimo, ele não, ótimo também!

Voltou a deitar confortável na cama. Não tinha sono.

Mas por que tinha deixado tudo acontecer? Ai, Deus, errou! Era tudo tão estranho, ela e Harry tinham se beijado! Por mais que quisesse, era como se fosse algo inalcansável, e aconteceu, e o pior, nunca mais aconteceria. Harry iria esquecer como se fosse uma coisa qualquer, a traria como sempre e tudo bem, fim da história. Mas Gina sempre se lembraria, e se achasse que tinha algo mais a acontecer, estava se enganando. Era isso que tinha sido o beijo, um engano, algo de momento, algo físico e só, parou aí e assim continuaria. Gina se levantou e foi para o _closet_, não dormia e iria se levantar. Não deixaria aquilo acontecer nunca mais, agiria como se ainda tivesse acontecido entre ela e Harry, porque era o melhor, levar tudo como sempre.

Era muito tarde, e o melhor para se distrair e por a mente em ordem era andar ou dançar. Faria _ballet_ o resto da noite.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

capítulo fraco e curto, aff! mas precisava acontecer soh isso nele, então... saiu assim! ah!  
e olha, me desculpem pela demora de duas semanas! eu queria ter ido + rápido, mas ñ deu. e agora q as minhas aulas começaram (começaram na Quarta-feira) eu vou atualizar menos a fan fic, mas isso ñ qr dizer q vou abandoná-la! isso nunk!  
mas mudando de assunto...  
q axaram do bj? eu amei escrever! tava em dúvida c colocava ou ñ, mas eu decidi por! o próximo vai demorar tanto q eu decidi que Harry e Gina e principalmente, v6 leitores, mereciam um presentinho! espero q tenham gostado! mt coisa vai acontecer ainda!  
uma vez, obrigada aos comentários, obrigada pelas reviews lindas! c estão gostando ou ñ, a sinceridade eh fundamental, estou aberta a críticas boas ou ruins! mt obrigada!

bjaço, Lanni.  
ps: entrem na minha comunidade do orkut da evanna, a atriz q farah a luna em OdF. o nome da comu eh "evanna lynch" e eh a oficial.

**

* * *

**

**Respostas das Reviews: **

>> PedroX - eh isso msm, tah certo! e mt obrigada por tds as ilustrações!

>> Persephone Pendragon - obrigada, fiquei mt feliz por vc gostar! eu amo suas fics e fiquei mt contente por vc ter gostado da minha:D

>> Byzinha Lestrange - obrigada, menina! e devo admitir q a cena do filme realmente poderia acontecer c eu seguisse a missão, mas ñ fiz isso e devo lhe dizer q a idéia da fic ñ surgiu do filme. obrigadão, bjs!

>> celle-princess - hehehe! a cho ñ eh doente ñ, eh soh mt ciumenta! e eu ñ axo q ela tenha mts motivos, mas os q tem são, digamos... fortes! e a cho jah falou com o harry, tanto q brigaram, mas ele ñ ve nd d mal na amizade pelos, pq ñ tem nd d mal ou mais, ainda!  
e o harry ñ eh insensível, ele realmente ñ sabe, eh inocente em td a história! e ele ñ a axa tão atraente assim, ela eh + amiga, dele, mas isso vai ajuda-lo a descobrir certas coisas.e sobre o comentário da meg, bem, apenas digo q tds vão saber oq ela disse ao harry nos proximos caps.  
e a gina, bem, ela vai começar a abrir os olhos, digamos assim. e o paul, por esse capítulo, vc percebe q ele tah meio gamado msm nela! ah, e ele eh um fofo, d! soh q o harry ganha, o harry eh tbd! eu tbm queria um pra mim, hehe!  
e eu ñ ligo c sua review for gigantesca, eu adoro reviews!  
espero q ñ fic mt txt por esse cap ser bem menor e agora, bem, a atualização vai demorar + sim, pq eu to estudando e estudo em 2 turnos, então... o tempo fik curto. + vou tentar fazer td o + rapido possível:)

>> Byzinha Lestrange- tah legal! e espero q tenha lido o resto e gostado!

>> Brousire - ai, eu tbm axo o harry e a gina perfeitos junto e a cho soh serve msm para atrapalhra, mas qual é a graça das coisas c eh td fácil? vai demorar ainda um pouco (lê-se bastante!) pra eles ficarem juntos e felizes. ai, tem tanta coisa pra acontecer q eu fico com vontade d contar, mas ñ posso, q frustrante (agora eu sei como a Jo Rowling c sente!).  
e eh mt bom q vc continue gostando da fic msm depois da mudança. talvez escreva uma fic (ou short fic) sobre como foi o desenvolvimento da missão deles depois q estiver acabando ou quase acabando essa. :

>> pulcher - reviravoltassa, neh? o mundo eles mudaram um pouco, mas td eh necessário pra hsitória. e a gi ñ eh boba, tadinha, eh mt insegura, uma pessoa q vive num conflito constante e q ñ tem o controle da sua vida, por isso age mts vezes d forma q mostra um conflito de sentimentos e opiniões, como esse cap ( ñ gostei mt da gina nesse, depois do bj, mas era oq ela eh). e o harry eh, d fato, um idiota! e cego, mas ele pode tbm ser mt bem um kra mt bacana.  
e infelizmente ñ posso dizer ainda oq vai fazer o harry perceber q a gina cresceu, mas t garanto q ñ vai ser a blz dela, pelo menos ñ soh isso!

>> Miaka-ELA - amei suas reviews, tds! adoro seus comentários, são sempre tão cativantes! e olha, t add hj no meu msn. tava há séculos sem entrar.  
a idéia d ñ enfocar a missão foi exatamente essa, d dar + destaq pro relacionamente do harry e gi, mas c eu fizesse a missão como imagina antes, tipo, axo q ia ficar mt show tbm, mas ai teve uma parte q eu simplesmente ñ conseguia desenvovler/terminar aí desisti de missão... mas adorei assim! e axo q com esse cap dah pra vc ter uma idéia do q vai acontecer com paul o gina agora, neh? pelo menos da parte dele vai ter (jah tem) algo.  
obrigada pelos elogios:

>> Pati Mello - aff, as vezes me arrependo d ter feito essa mudança na fic, mas eh oq tah acontecendo, espero q ñ c decepcio , d verdade! e c t serve d consolo, penso ainda em fazer algo q estav nos meus planos originais + no futuro, qnd essa fic tiver no fim ou jah acabada. e, bem, ñ sei c a idéia q tive pode ser chamada de brilhante, mas, sim, tive uma idéia para fazer essa mundaça.  
e eu simplesmente a-m-e-i a analise q vc fez aos personagens! e obrigada por gostar do meu jeito d escrever. eh algo q estou tentando melhorar. e a gina eh mtmtmt popular e o harry mtmtmt galinha, axa q ñ estou mostrando isso o suficiente? vou tentar ajustar + então! e eu preciso perguntar: oq vc qr dizer com ñ estragar a gina como fazem? oq eh estragar a gina pra vc?  
pf, me responde, ok? brigadão:D

>> Luiza Weasley - obrigada e q bom q gostou das capas! a + bonita axo q foram a capa da fic e a do cap4, mt boa! a do 5 ficou meio fraquinha, mas tbm gostei!

>> Nady Voldie - tenho q t dizer q eh msm praticamente regra harry e gina separados e sofrendo para depois ficarem so harry 4ever... mas td tem seu tempo! e eh ótimo q vc esteja adorando, eh esse meu objetivo!

>> Andy Ferreira Potter - ah, obrigada! e eu concordo com vc, eh sempre bom axar pessoas q torcem por h/g por aí, eles são tdb!

>> TheBlueMemory - sabia q t adoro? eh, t adoro! fiquei mt feliz pelo seu comentário! e o paul eh fofo! mas eu devo dizer q talvez faça a gina chorar um poquiunho, pro próprio bem da fic, mas o harry tbm vai ter seus momentos!  
e eu tbm ñ gosto mt da cho, e ñ esqueci do draco, ele aparece (nem sei c podia contar isso, mas jah foi) ainda e o harry d fato foi mt tapado, agiu como um idiota!  
obrigada!


	7. Em Lados Opostos

**Em Lados Opostos**

**  
**

**  
**

Os dias ficavam mais quentes de acordo com que julho se aproximava. Podia-se ver em todos os lugares pessoas com roupas mais leves e frescas, esperando um verão incrível para aquele ano.

No Ministério da Magia Britânico não era diferente. Com a aproximação das férias, que naquele ano seriam coletiva para o Departamento dos Aurores, a animação para o trabalho diminuía e para as férias aumentavam. De acordo com alguns boatos, um grande grupo daquele departamento passariam as férias juntas, e os murmúrios e especulações corriam soltos.

Pela sala utilizada pelos agentes, a luz do sol de fim de tarde entrava clara e aquecedora, iluminando ainda mis o ambiente.

Quando uma nuvem cobriu o céu e a nesga de luz que batia na mesa de uma das baias sumiu, Harry desviou sua atenção do documento que analisava para o céu, azul, limpo e brilhante, mal acreditando que alguns dias atrás esse mesmo céu estava nublado, com uma chuva constante.

Ele daria tudo para naquele exato momento estar numa praia, tomando sol e um _drink_, sem tudo o que tinha para resolver e pôr nos eixos. Ele pretendia colocar seus problemas ás claras em breve, e para isso o primeiro passo era conversar com Cho Chang, sua namorada, o que ele faria naquela noite.

Harry suspirou. Só esperava que aquela conversa não fosse muito cansativa ou cheia de brigas, porque sua namorada andava muito ciumenta e estressada ultimamente.

Tentando desviar seus pensamentos, Harry olhou ao redor. Chuck e John trabalhavam em suas baias, Paul havia ido ver qualquer coisa na divisão de Seleção de Aurores, Mike e Gina haviam saído para resolver alguns problemas, já que quando não havia missões eles trabalhavam como aurores normais, e Zeck havia sumido.

Harry estava cansado e já havia adiantado bastante do seu trabalho, então juntou tudo sobre a mesa e esperou a hora de ir embora, perdido em pensamentos.

Queria conversar com Gina, pedir conselhos, mas ela estava longe, que droga! Era tão estranha a forma que ele dependia dela. Ela era tão incrível e independente, ele a admirava tanto.

_"Gina..."_

Com essa linha de raciocínio, os pensamentos de Harry voaram para o dia em que se beijaram, no seu quarto. Sorriu.

Aquele com certeza foi o beijo mais doce, calmo, arrebatador, quente e com vontade que ele já havia dado em toda a sua vida, mas não passara daquilo. Nos dias e semanas seguintes tudo continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido. Harry sempre confuso sobre o que fazer, carinho e amigo; Gina a garota forte, determinada, apaixonada, paciente e moleca de sempre. Mas, apesar de tudo, Harry pensou muito no que havia acontecido e chegou a conclusão que alguma mudara, pelo menos nele, só não sabia o que.

E ali na sua baia, com a cabeça enterrada nos braços, Harry imaginou onde Gina estaria naquele momento, que ele a queria ali .

Assim, Harry continuou sozinho, esperando a hora de ir embora, e caiu no sono.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quando a sineta tocou, Harry não ouviu.

Sua baia, sempre tão agitada, estava muito quieta, o que fez os outros aurores que estavam ali pensarem que ele já havia ido, e assim o deixaram só, dormindo. Onde ele não ficou por muito tempo.

Gina e Mike regressaram de suas tarefas em pouco menos de duas horas depois do departamento liberar seus funcionários, e enquanto ele ia direto para casa, cansado e machucado, ela desceu até seu andar no Ministério para pegar sua bolsa. Gina sabia que não adiantaria nada um feitiço convocatório, então se pôs a descer para seu andar de trabalho.

Ao entrar no corredor quase vazio e com pouco agitação que era o Departamento dos Aurores àquela hora, se lembrou dos filmes de terror trouxa que ás vezes assistia. Harry adorava lhe pregar sustos nessas horas, quando as mocinhas lindas caminhavam por um local silencioso e escuro, onde na próxima virada o assassino a esperava..

Rindo dessas lembranças, ela passou pelos corredores e portas e chegou a sua baia, onde pegou a bolsa. Já estava quase alcançando mais uma vez a porta quando ouviu um resmungo vindo de trás de sua baia, a de Harry. Não teve dúvidas.

- Harry... - disse para si mesma ao jogar a bolsa para o lado, para sua baia por cima da do amigo, que dormia todo desajeitado apoiado na mesa.

Gina sorriu para si mesma quando o viu dormindo tranquilo como um bebê. Nâo. Um bebê não. Porque bebês não são tão doces, inteligentes, talentosos, amorosos, lindos e às vezes chato como Harry. Nenhum.

Puxando para si a cadeira vazia mais próxima, Gina a colocou ao lado de Harry e com um toque gentil o chamou:

- Harry, acorda... Harry!

Depois de algumas tentativas, Gina teve a visão daqueles fabulosos olhos verdes.

- Oi. - disse Harry com cara de sono, mas totalmente acordado, se levantando.

- Oi - disse Gina animada e se pondo de pé também. Mesmo cansada, suja e machucada pelo dia que teve, se sentia bem, não apenas por ter Harry por perto, mas também por ter bons amigos, um apartamento confortável, um emprego de que gostava, oportunidades ótimas... estava se sentindo estranhamente feliz e animada daquela quinta-feira.

- Oi - Harry disse com um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava a sua varinha sob a mesa, a reduzia e a colocava no bolso. - Tudo bem? 'Tá tão animada, e olha você... - Harry analisou Gina de alto abaixo, sentindo um frio na espinha. Ela estava com arranhões, a roupa suja e um bocado rasgada, porém maravilhosamente linda como sempre. - Teve um dia difícil?

- Mais ou menos - ela disse fazendo uma careta divertida e pegando sua bolsa. - ,mas foi muito produtivo, prendemos uns caras e os mandamos à Azkaban, para esperar o julgamento.

- Ah - disse Harry abrindo um sorriso e a enlaçando pela cintura, enquanto pegava a bolsa dela e passava pelo _seu_ braço e cabeça ("Você 'tá lindo assim, Harry") - , então essa sua felicidade está explicada. Com certeza vocês juntaram provas o suficiente para manté-los lá por um bom tempo.

- Com certeza! - ela respondeu, já o tendo abraçado também - Foi um ótimo dia, mas parece que foi cansativo para você também.

- 'Tô com sono, só isso. - Harry respondeu, esfregando os olhos com as mãos e ficando sério.

Gina observou o gesto e a mudança do amigo, mas ambos continuaram em silêncio, enquanto faziam, a pé, o caminho até o prédio em que moravam.

Quando o silêncio ficou longo demais, Gina o quebrou.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? - ela perguntou, já livre do abraço dele, quando estavam na porta do prédio.

Harry sorriu de leve, deu um beijo na testa de Gina e entrou, a guiando pela mão.

A ruiva observou o gesto e entendeu que ele precisa conversar.

- Ei, garoto, o que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou animada, tentando também animá-lo e fazê-lo falar.

Harry se virou para ela e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Ei, ruiva, o que aconteceu?

Gina riu.

- Eu que te pergunto, Harry. Você está estranho, meio triste, melancólico. - uma pequena pausa - Você não é assim.

Harry, mais uma vez, sorriu.

- Eu 'tô bem.

Ambos continuaram andando até o último andar, até chegar quase em frete ao apartamento de Gina.

- Mentira - ela disse pegando sua bolsa de Harry e tirando de lá a chave para abrir a porta. - Eu te conheço, Harry Potter. - a porta foi aberta e ela entrou, fitando Harry, e jogou sua bolsa no sofá mais próximo, junto com os tênis.

Harry esperou enquanto ela saía de seu apartamento, de _jeans_, camiseta sem manga e meias, tudo meio rasgado, algo com o qual ela nem se importou, fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo, em sua direção. Era impressionante como mesmo estando totalmente desarrumada e desleixada, Gina continuava linda. Era aquele tipo de pessoa que acordava com os cabelos embaraçados, com cara de sono e amassada, mas continuava inigualável.

Gina sorriu mais uma vez e logo em seguida ficou séria.

- Os problemas de sempre. - Harry falou.

Gina o abraçou, um abraço carinhoso e fraternal.

Harry a apertou contra si, como se daquela forma tudo de errado que havia para ele no mundo pudesse desaparecer, restando apenas ele e Gina, sem complicações ou problemas.

- Posso entrar e conversar? - Harry a abraçava forte, com os olhos fechados e concentrado apenas em senti-la perto de si. - Sabe, sobre os problemas de sempre. - ela a fitou, ainda a abraçando.

Gina, no exato momento que ele disse aquelas palavras, pensou em uma outra. Cho.

Ela se soltou dele e entrou no apartamento. Segurando a porta, Harry também entrou. O apartamento dela estava arrumado, mas de um jeito bagunçado. Um equilíbrio que só ela conseguia.

- Se importa de esperar eu tomar um banho primeiro? Preciso tirar essas roupas.

- Tudo bem. - Harry respondeu, ainda observando o local que ele já conhecia tão bem, talvez até melhor que sua casa, que não tinha nada de sua personalidade.

Ele ficou parado ali por um tempo que não poderia determinar. Gina sempre fora muito organizada, mas sua sala estava um pouco fora de ordem, o que, sem dúvida, era resultado da semana exaustiva que tiveram no Ministério. Ele caminhou até o sofá que minutos atrás ela jogara a bolsa e o tênis, e os pegou. Havia objetos aqui e ali, e mais algumas peças de roupa, que Harry juntou em poucos segundos.

Foi para o corredor e seguiu caminho para o quarto da ruiva, para deixar as coisas dela.

De acordo com que se aproximava, podia ouvir o som do chuveiro. Se lembrou do começo do mês, quando ela foi o esperar terminar o banho para conversarem.

Harry respirou fundo, desviando o pensamento, e entrou no quarto meio escuro pela hora tardia. Colocou tudo que havia em seus braços sob um lado do sofá, e se sentou do outro. Ele iria esperar ali, afinal já cansara de fazer isso.

Apoiando-se no braço do móvel, fechou os olhos e esperou, ouvindo tudo que acontecia ao redor. Ouviu, depois de alguns minutos, o chuveiro ser desligado para, logo em seguida, ouvir o som fraco da porta do banheiro ser aberta, os cabides do _closet_ passarem pelo aro que os segurava e o silêncio voltar.

Se sentia melancólico e morto, algo estranho se formando dentro de si.

O que, afinal, estava acontecendo com ele?

Nesse exato momento, ele ouviu a porta a seu lado se abrir e, na escuridão do quarto, Gina passar. Na verdade ele só soube que era Gina porque sentiu, quando o vulto branco passou, o cheiro exótico de flores que tinha o perfume que ela usava. Abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la passar direto por si, obviamente sem vê-lo, e se dirigir para a penteadeira, onde se sentou e tirou a toalha que estava em sua cabeça, revelando os reluzentes cabelos cor de fogo. Com um gesto rápido, acendeu a luz do quarto, e começou a pentear os cabelos.

Harry, atrás dela, a via sem ser visto. Ele estava meio deitado no sofá, apoiado no braço, a observando e fora de seu campo de visão e do reflexo do espelho. Ela fazia gestos delicados, erguendo e abaixando a escova em seus cabelos, penteando-os de um modo ágil e delicado. Gina pegou a toalha e passou novamente nos cabelos, retirando o excesso de água. Levantou-se e observou o mural, com fotos e recados, acima da penteadeira. Ergueu uma das mãos e tocou numa das fotos, a qual Harry não pôde ver, e logo em seguida, num gesto rápido, se virou.

Viu Harry e tomou um susto.

Harry já havia se endireitado no sofá. Pôde observá-la, vestida com um vestido de linho branco, de alças e justo até o quadril, onde se alargava e ia até acima dos joelhos. Estava descalça, e Harry pode observar melhor ainda o quanto era diferente de Cho. E naquele exato momento, sem saber o porquê, ele soube, apenas soube, que dependendo do resultado daquela conversa, tudo poderia mudar. Ele iria arriscar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Gina perguntou surpresa - Pensei que iria me esperar na sala. - ela pegou rapidamente a toalha que havia jogado em cima da cama e andou em sua direção.

- Resolvi te dar uma mãozinha. - ele disse apontando para o lado, a pilha de coisas que havia pego na sala.

- Ai, que gentil! Obrigada, Harry. - ela falou doce.

- Não há de que. - respondeu ainda sério.

Ele se levantou, enquanto ela pegava as roupas e calçados e entrava novamente no _closet_. Voltou instantes depois, acendeu os abajures e se sentou na cama, olhando Harry.

- O que, exatamente, você quer falar comigo?

Gina estava sentada na sua cama, as pernas cruzadas sob a mesma. Harry se levantou e se sentou de frente a ela, o rosto jovem e despreocupado, sério. Ele a olhou, e com apenas a luz dos abajures, naquela meia escuridão, Gina tinha uma beleza feroz.

- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu confuso, com os olhos fixos nela, se lembrando das diversas vezes que já haviam conversado ali, como eles estavam naquele instante, na cama de Gina.

Gina sorriu fraco e depois ficou séria, não entendendo nada. A resposta fora ambígua ou era impressão dela?

- O que foi? - perguntou.

- Você está linda. - Harry respondeu num ímpeto, levando sua mão a face de Gina, a acariciando com as costas dos dedos.

Por um momento, Gina se esqueceu de tudo e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o toque, que durou pouquíssimos segundos, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Quando perdeu o toque da mão de Harry, abriu os olhos e pode vê-lo observando-a.

- Sabe aquela pergunta que eu te fiz há uns dias? - Harry perguntou. Gina nunca o vira tão concentrado e sério, nem mesmo no trabalho.

- Qual? - Gina perguntou engolindo em seco. O contato visual de antes se mantinha fixo.

Harry demorou um segundo para responder, mas pareceu ser um milênio.

- Você acha que eu a Cho devemos terminar?

Gina sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta.

- Eu já respondi essa pergunta.

- Me responde de novo.

Gina respirou fundo e olhou para a porta, sem realmente exergá-la.

- Eu não sei. - ela o fitou - Eu não sei _mais_, Harry.

- Nem eu... - Harry disse fraco - Gina - ele a chamou quando ela desviou os olhos mais uma vez. - eu não quero mais brincar com ela, nem com ninguém. Agora eu quero ser feliz. A Cho é a pessoa certa pra mim?

Gina ouviu aquilo sem acreditar.

- Então quer dizer que Harry Potter, o maior galinha da Grã-Bretanha, resolveu parar de ciscar? - ela brincou, sorrindo, tentando aliviar o clima. Mas Harry continuou impassível.

- Eu nunca foi galinha. Só procurava muito a pessoa certa, mas... sim.

Quando ouviu aquela palavra, Gina parou de rir. Ele estava mesmo falando sério. Ela soube, naquele momento, que tudo podia acontecer.

- Você gosta dela?

Ouve um minuto de silêncio.

E naquele minuto, sem saber o motivo, Gina se lembrou do beijo de Harry e percebeu que, o Harry, de verdade, era o que estava na sua frente naquele momento. Por mais que achasse que o conhecia, ele sempre teria algo novo de si a lhe mostrar.

- Sim, mas talvez eu goste mais de outra pessoa do que dela.

Gina sentiu seu coração parar e depois voltar a bater.

- Você acha, Harry, acha que vale a pena voltar para ela? - naquele momento, ambos sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Todas as barreiras já haviam se quebrado.

Depois de instantes sem se mexer ou falar nada, Harry se aproximou de Gina e levou sua mão direita aos cabelos dela, vermelhos, macios, sedosos e molhados, e em seguida cheirou-os. Ela permanecia parada, absorvendo o que acontecia.

Harry olhou para Gina, parada, o olhando de um modo estranho, a beira das lágrimas.

- Harry, pára com isso, por favor. - ela pediu, e uma das lágrimas que ela tanto segurava, caiu.

- Gina... - ele se aproximou mais, os corpos muito próximos, e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos - eu acho que te amo.

No instante seguinte, eles se abraçaram, forte e desesperadamente.

- Eu não me importo com mais nada - ele disse a ela - só que você fique comigo para sempre.

Ele a soltou e olhou em seus olhos.

- Fica comigo?

Gina sorriu.

- Ah, Harry! - ela chorava de felicidade agora.

Harry tirou os cabelos que caíam sobre a face de Gina e a beijou, um beijo tímido e estranho, mas mesmo assim era bom e acolhedor.

Parecia que alguém o chamava ao longe, deveria ser Cho, ela que continuasse o chamando, porque não sairia dali.

De olhos fechados, Harry sentia como se Gina tivesse sumido de sua frente.

- Harry - alguém chamou ainda mais próximo.

O beijo se tornara seco e estranho.

- Harry! - fora um grito perto e real.

- Plaft! - Harry não estava mais na cama de Gina, a beijando, estava jogado no chão perto do sofá do quarto dela. Ele se ergueu do chão e a olhou, que morrendo de rir.

- Hahaha! Q-que isso, Harry, você estava quase arrancando o braço do meu sofá de tanto abracá-lo! 'Tava sonhando com o que?

Harry a olhou mal humorado.

- Com nada! - que sonho louco era aquele que ele teve?

- Ai... ai, Harry... - disse Gina parando de rir aos poucos - desculpe por rir, mas, hahahaha, mas você não te viu! Droga, eu devia ter tirado um foto. - ela disse secando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Hahaha - disse Harry ainda mal-humorado e sarcástico - muito engraçado!

- Ah, foi mesmo. - Gina pegou as coisas que ele havia colocado no sofá - E se não fosse com você - ela disse entrando pela porta do closet - tenho certeza que também estaria rindo.

- Hahaha. - ele falou, pensando porque tivera aquele sonhou e porque Gina, aquela garota má, teve que acordá-lo justo naquele momento? Se tivesse acordado dez minutos depois...

- Obrigada por dar um jeito na minha sala - ela disse passando mais uma vez pela porta - Agora que as roupas já estão reunidas no cesto, só falta lavar. Você não deve querer fazer isso também, né?

- Não, obrigada. - Harry respondeu.

- Ah, tudo bem, - disse Gina como se realmente lavasse roupa, em vez de usar um feitiço - isso eu faço o sacrifício de fazer.

Harry reparou que, diferente do sonho, ela não estava com um vestido branco, e sim com um pijama comprido, por cima de um roupão.

- Já vai dormir? - ele perguntou a seguindo quarto afora, indo para o corredor.

- Daqui a pouco, hoje foi um dia cheio.

- Mas me diz - Gina perguntou quando chegaram a cozinha - O que você quer falar comigo?

_"Como se eu já não soubesse!"_

- Ahh... - disse Harry. É claro que ele não iria mais falar com ela, porque nem sabia o que queria conversar - Bem, sabe, quero saber se quer ir comigo no jogo de sábado.

Gina, que estava abrindo a geladeira, parou no meio do movimento.

_"Nada sobre Cho!"_

- No jogo de sábado? - perguntou incerta.

- É, no jogo dos Winbourne Wasps contra os Falmouth Falcon, no último sábado do mês. A gente sempre vai nos jogos juntos, se lembra?

- Me lembro, Harry. - ela disse tirando a jarra d'água da geladeira, ao mesmo tempo que um novo pensamento surgia em sua mente - , E eu acho que a Cho não vai gostar muito disso.

- Não esquenta com ela.

- Uhh... - Gina resmungou - e as entradas não tinham acabado?

_"Se ele tinha ingressos, por que não me disse?"_

- Claro que não! - Harry mentiu animado. Só torcia para que o amigo cambista de Mike tivesse entradas para esse jogo.

- Então, é claro que eu vou! - Gina respondeu animada. - Só espero que eu não tenha sido a última opção de convidada, Sr. Harry Potter, porque esse jogo é realmente importante!

- Não, você não foi. Mas que ótimo que você vai.

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe, Harry, é claro que eu iria querer ir no final do campeonato, eu não acredito que você estava preocupado com isso!

- Nem eu. - suspirou.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Eram mais de 22h e Gina não conseguia dormir, pensando.

Não estava tarde e apesar disso ela não tinha sono, porque algo a impedia de descançar. Ou melhor: alguém. Que provavelmente a essa hora estava no apartamento ao lado do dela com Cho Chang. Não que isso fosse importante, ela sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo.

Naquela semana, Harry esteve muito pensativo sobre o assunto, quase fora de seu jeito de ser, mas é claro que no fim eles voltariam. Mas pelo menos agora Harry estaria mais "normal", já que amanhã tudo estaria resolvido.

E ela que pensou que ele estivera preocupado com a final do campeonato de quadribol daquele ano! Mas é claro que quando ela viu Cho entrando no edifício junto um mais um. E Harry que se virasse para conseguir os ingressos, porque agora ela já estava animada a ir.

Tentando para de pensar, Gina se ajeitou na cama para dormir. Duvidade que conseguiria, mas iria tentar e se não conseguisse, havia uma poção milagrosa em cima de sua penteadeira.

Assim que terminou esse pensamento a campainha tocou.

Era estranho alguém bater na sua porta naquela hora da noite, mas poderia ser um problema no Ministério ou um de seus amigos precisando de ajuda. Era melhor abrir.

Levantando apressada, Gina vestiu seu roupão e foi atender a porta.

Paul ergueu os olhos do chão e a fitaou. Ela não pode deixar de observar que ele estava lindo, usando uma camisa sem mangas que deixava seus braços fortes à mostra.

- Já que o Harry está conversando com a Cho, acho que nós poderíamos conversar também.

- Entra. - disse Gina sorrindo e abrindo caminho.

Paul entrou.

XXXXXXXXXX

A campainha tocou.

Era tarde e Cho estava atrasada, e enquanto a esperava Harry ficara assistindo TV. Ele a desligou e foi atender a porta, só podia ser ela. E era.

- Oi. - uma Cho toda sorridente disse a Harry assim que ele abriu a porta, o cumprimentando com um grande beijo.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Melhor agora, com você. - ela entrou no apartamento e entregou a Harry seu casaco de couro, o qual ele guardou. Quando voltou sua atenção a ela, a viu o observando, imóvel.

- O que foi?

- Nada, eu só estou me dando conta de quanta saudade senti de você. Das coisas simples que faz de um jeito tão especial, como guardar um casaco, abrir uma porta... - suspirou - É péssimo brigar, Harry. Me desculpe, eu não queria que tudo ficasse assim.

Ele a abraçou. Faria tudo para aquilo dar certo dessa vez, e se não desse, paciência.

- Eu te amo tanto! - Cho disse o fitando

Harry percebeu que ela queria que ele dissesse o mesmo, mas simplesmente não podia. Então, ele a beijou. E o beijo foi se tornando mais coloroso, e eles precisaram aumentar o contato. Uma hora depois, Harry e Cho, ambos de banho tomado, estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, com o jantar que ele havia pedido.

- Uhh... - disse Cho terminando seu prato - sabe que eu senti falta de vestir suas camisas? - Ela se levantou. A camisa de Harry que ela vestia ficava larga e comprida.

- E eu sentia falta de te ver aqui, assim. - Harry a puxou para si, e Cho se aconchegou perto dele.

- Eu adoro o seu roupão, é... chega a ser tão diferente de você, que fica perfeito!

Ele riu.

- Foi a Gina quem me deu. - lembrou. E imediatamente se arrependeu das palvras ditas. Cho lhe lançou um olhar rancoroso e enriavecido.

- Você tinha, não é, Harry? Tinha que falar dela?

- Cho, por favor, eu só fiz um comentário.

- Você vai ter que escolher, Harry, entre eu e ela. - Cho se levantou e cruzou os braços como uma criança quen fazia birra, o encarando e batendo um dos pés.

- Cho, _por favor_, não faz isso, 'tá? Eu gosto muito de vocês duas, mas de modo to-tal-men-te diferente.

E isso era verdade, Harry gostava imensamente de Gina, de um modo único e especial, ela era amiga, tímida, atenciosa, carinhosa e inteligente. E gostava de Cho, intensamente, de um modo que ele ainda estava tentando descobrir.

- Não há como escolher! - completou.

- Eu te quero para mim, Harry! Quero te ter, passar tempo com você! A gente não tem isso!

- Claro que temos, Cho, só que não tínhamos muito por...

- Nenhum!

- ... causa do meu trabalho. Agora que a missão acabou, e ainda não estou escalado para nenhuma outra, vamos ter tempo para nós. Mas, Cho, - a voz dele ficou mais calma e Cho o olhou, com pouco caso - Gina é minha amiga, você é minha namorada, o modo como gosto de cada uma é diferente e você sabe disso. Quero que pare de implicar com ela.

- Você a está defendendo! - Cho gritou para Harry, que respirou fundo.

- Isso não vai dar certo nunca se você continuar me sufocando como fazia. Não - ele falou rapidamente quando Cho abriu a boca para responder - , me deixa terminar! Esse seu ciúme me sufoca, essa sua obsessão pela Gina já é quase uma loucura! Deixa a garota viver a vida dela enquanto divemos a nossa, pelo amor de Deus, você já é uma adulta!

Houve um silêncio pesaroso, que foi quebrado pela voz lenta e pesada de Cho.

- Quem não nos deixa viver a nossa vida é você, Harry, a colocando entre nós sempre. - suspirou - Mas se você acha que eu sou a culpada por isso, tudo bem.

A insolência dela o irritou.

- Olha, Cho, eu só quero que me prometa que vai dar paz a Gina e parar de fazer comentários maldosos no Ministério, acusações incoerentes e ameças, e só. Eu tenho minha relação amorosa com você e minha relação fraternal com ela, são relacionamentos diferentes.

- Você pode até separar isso muito bem, mas aposto que a Weasley não sabe! De qualquer forma, vamos parar por aqui. Vou conseguiur lidar _muito bem_ com essa situação. - seu tom de voz foi um pouco ameaçador.

Harry rui fraco. Ela era meio louca, mas uma louca que ele gostava.

- Relaxa, esquece Cho. Você está muito estressada.

Cho olhou para Harry e também rui. Estava tudo bem.

Por enquanto.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Então, você, sei lá, quer alguma coisa? - Gina perguntou a Paul. Ele estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, enquanto ela estava apoiada na bancada.

- Não, apenas o café. Obrigado.

Gina ofereceu-lhe uma xícara e com outra nas mãos, para ela, sentou à sua frente.

- E então? - Gina indagou um um sorriso encantador e sincero.

- Então o quê?

Gina parecia divertida.

- Você não vai dizer por que veio ao meu apartamento, a essa hora da noite, para conversar? Eu já tenho até idéia do que seja, porque você anda meio esquisito e grosso ultimamente, mas quero saber o que você tem a dizer.

Paul ficou sério. Tirou o casaco e o jogou na cadeira vaga ao seu lado, como que se preparando para uma conversa difícil.

- Gi, não foi só por isso que eu vim...

- Mas esse é um bom ponto para se começar.

Paul suspirou e esfregou os olhos.

- Gina - ela aproximou sua cadeira da dela e pegou suas maõs por sobre a mesa - você gosta de mim?

Gina estranhou a pergunta, porque era óbvio que ela o adorava. Paul foi uma das pessoas que mais apoiou, ajudou e deu atenção a ela quando precisou, e sempre que precisava estava ali, firme e forte. Quando ela chegou no Ministério, ele de imediato a cativou e se tornaram amigos.

- É claro que eu gosto de você, que pergunta! Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, um cara muito bacana, Paul. Mas - sua voz mudou, expressando mágoa - tem sido muito mau comigo ultimamente, e eu não sei porque.

- Meu bem, me desculpe - ele tocou seu rosto com a palma das mãos, sentindo a pele macia e delicada dela, branca e levemente rosada. - , mas você não tem mais tempo para os seus amigos, para a gente. Não durante aquele seu último trabalho. - ele completou vendo sua cara ofendida.

- Paul, Paul, Paul... eu não acredito nisso! Meus amigos são muito importantes para mim e você me surpreende, já que sempre diz que devemos nos entregar ao trabalho de corpo e alma. - seu tom era divertido, mas falava sério.

- De corpo e alma, não de coração.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, o coração de Gina parou de bater por um instante. Ela cruzou os braços, estranhando o que, e principalmente como, Paul disse.

- Como assim?

- Gina - Paul a fitava profundamente, com seus olhos azuis profundos - o Harry não ama você.

O estômago de Gina deu uma campalhota.

- Paul, o que você quer dizer com isso? - Gina fez a pergunta de forma descontraída, como se aquilo fosse tudo um grande mal entendido, mas sabia que não iria funcionar por muito tempo. Foi treinada para mentir bem, mas também para reconhecer mentiras, assim como Paul, portanto era melhor mudar logo de assunto. - Você quer mais café?

- Nós dois sabemos que você gosta do Harry, e gosta como um cara. Como homem e mulher.

Gina gargalhou.

- Que idéia, Paul, meu Deus! Só você para bolar uma teoria dessas. - ela rapidamente se levantou para desviar os olhos dos dele - Mas me diz, você quer ou não mais café?

Paul continuou em silêncio. E Gina soube.

Não adiantaria em nada manter aquela mentira, porque Paul _sabia_. Fechou os olhos, apoiada na pia, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas correrem. Queria chorar não por Paul saber o que ela sentia por Harry, mas sim porque isso não era recíproco.

Depois de alguns instantes, ou vários e longos minutos, ela não sabia, Gina sentiu duas mãos fortes em seus ombros. Sabia que era Paul, mas desejava mais do que tudo que fosse Harry.

Ele a virou de frente, ainda de olhos fechados, e a abraçou.

Naquele momento, qualquer chance mínima que havia de negar a situação se evaporou, porque ela abraçou o amigo e chorou. Com a cabeça enterrada na curva de seu pescoço, Gina chorou como nunca havia se permitido chorar, nem quando perdera Harry pela primeira vez ou a família. Era muito mais forte.

Paul a acalmou, fê-la se sentar numa cadeira, depois de muito tempo e dela conseguir se controlar um pouco, e lhe deu um copo d'água.

- Toma, beba tudo.

- Obrigada. - sua voz estava trêmula, assim como ela.

Gina aceitou a água e bebeu num golo só.

- Ah... Paul?

- Sim, o que é? - Paul estava ajoelhada a sua frente, segurando-lhe as mãos com tanto carinho e conforto que só pelo contato ela já estava se acalmando.

Gina respirou fundo diversas vezes e por fim ergueu os olhos para Paul. Por mais vermelhos e inchados, seus olhos nunca foram tão lindos, brilhantes e doces.

- Você... você acha que mais alguém sabe?

- Há algum problema nisso, se alguém souber?

- Não... - a voz de Gina foi tão baixa e fraca que ela própria mal ouviu.

- Que bom, porque todos sabem. E por todos eu digo eu, Mike, Zeck, John e Chuck. E Meg, ela sabe.

- Droga! Você acha que ela... ela, você sabe... contou... contou pra... - Gina não conseguiu terminar a frase. Se sentia tão frágil e indefesa como nunca e se sentir assim na frente de Paul era péssimo.

E Paul parecia ler seus pensamentos, porque achava que ela estava extremamente diferente, porque era sempre forte e decidida, lidando com tudo com pulso firme, e havia simplesmente desmoronado.

- Para Cho? Não, creio que não. E independente disso, algo me diz que Cho já sabe, ou pelo menos desconfia. A Meg é muito observadora, capta essas coisas no ar. E nós, bem, nós sabemos porque somos seus amigos e não somos cego. Vemos vocês juntos.

- 'Tá tão óbvio assim? Tudo mundo sabe? - Gina estava prestes a voltar a chorar.

- Ei, meu bem, é claro que não. Já disse, nós sabemos porque te conhecemos e Meg porque é observadora.

- Se a Meg sabe, pelo menos o Igor também sabe.

- Provavelmente.

Gina em um ímpeto abraçou Paul, se sentando no chão também, precisando se sentir confortável e segura.

Paul retribuiu e a ergueu para seus braços, se pondo de pé e a levando para o quarto. Quando chegou lá, a colocou na cama e sentou ao seu lado, as mãos unidas.

- Eu acho que vou morrer. - as lágrimas caíam, como que se estivesse fora do controle de Gina fazê-las parar.

- Gina, querida, você disse que não tinha importância se mais alguém soubesse.

- Eu menti!

Paul riu e abraçou Gina, sentindo-a contra si. Ela parecia mais uma menininha que acabou de perder a boneca a qual nunca deu valor, mas que na verdade era sua preferida. Era isso que encantava nela, tão menina e tão mulher.

- Pelo menos ele não sabe. - rapidamente ela se soltou dos braços de Paul e o fitou. - Ele não sabe, não é?

- Não creio. E de qualquer forma, - seu tom endureceu e ficou frio - se Harry soubesse não mudaria nada. Ela tem a Cho, não gosta de você.

Gina o fitou chocada.

- Por Deus, como você pode ser tão cruel, Paul! Não sabe que isso me faz sofrer, por mais que seja verdade?

Imediatamente, ele estava de pé, a sua frente na cama.

- Eu te faço sofrer? - ele gritava e apontava para si mesmo - Eu! Eu mesmo, Gina! Eu te sempre fui seu amigo, te apoiei, ouvi e estive no seu lado muito antes do Harry aparecer? Sou eu que te ignoro, te troco por outra? Eu, que sou capaz de dar o meu mundo por você? - Paul se aproximou perigosamente de Gina, a fazendo recuar em vão, e a agarrou pelos braços - Me responda!

Mas Gina não podia responder, estava paralisada, estarrecida pela reação de Paul. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não precisava agir daquela maneira.

- Me responde, droga! Eu que te faço sofrer!

- Me desculpe. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - as lágrimas já haviam voltado a cair. Havia sido extremamente rude com Paul. - Me desculpe.

- Mas você disse, Gina! - ele imediatamente a soltou, vendo que a machucava e que também fora um idiota, mas ainda gritava. Ele saiu de perto da cama, esfregando as mãos com um gesto nervoso. - E você não entende, não é? É _você_ que _me_ faz sofrer! Eu te amo. Amo, 'tá ouvindo? Mas e você? Só pensa no Harry, que não se importa com você, não dá a mínima para o seu amor e seu valor. - ele deu as costas para ela e se apoiou na parede. - Me desculpe, que não queria gritar com você.

Gina não respondeu. Estava imóvel, tentando absorver todas as informações que obteve. O que afinal, acontecera? Paul dissera _mesmo_ que gostava dela? Que _a_ amava? Será que tinha entendido tudo certo? Era óbvio que não, porque se Paul gostasse dela daquele jeito, como um casal, ele já teria feito algo, não é? Teria lhe dito... apesar de que ela nunca disse a Harry que gostava dele. Analisando, ela via que era quase a mesma coisa. Mas Paul.. ele era um cara tão incrível, lindo e inteligente, e ela super sem graça, não chegava aos pés de qualquer uma das garotas do Ministério, o que um cara como ele quereria com ela? Será que aquilo tudo era real?

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Paul? Como assim?

- Ah, Gina, eu não acredito que você não sabe de nada! Isso é impossível, todo mundo sabe! Será que você é tão cega assim? Ah, é claro, você só tem olhos para o Harry.

Gina sentiu um pontada no peito. Apesar dela gostar tanto do Harry, nunca deixou seus amigos, que lhe eram tão importantes, de lado por causa dele. Apesar de passar, principalmente na época da missão, mais tempo com eles do que com as outras pessoas, ainda se encontrava com seus amigos sempre. Mas se Paul gostava dela, ele sempre sentiria ciúmes, não é?

_"Que estranho, Paul com ciúmes de mim!"_

- Paul, - Gina se aproximou dele - eu tenho olhos para você. Tenho olhos para todos os meus amigos.

Paul a fitou. O olhar duro e irascível.

- Eu não quero ser visto como seu amigo, essa é a questão.

- Ah, Paul..

Gina se jogou na cama e se cobriu com a colcha. Queria apenas esquecer de todo o mundo ao seu redor, deitar e dormir e, se desse, nunca mais acordar e deixar tudo que soube naquela noite, todas as revelações e surpresas. Terminaria a conversa com Paul outro dia, pois naquele momento nenhum dos dois poderia continuar com aquilo. Logo ele iria embora, como tantas vezes que ela já deixara amigos lá e fora dormir, e então ela se levantaria e tomaria um boa poção para dormir tranquilamente.

_"Droga, droga, droga!"_

Por que Paul foi se apaixonar por ela, justo por ela? Eles tinham uma amizade tão linda e sincera, e se não soubessem levar aquilo, o relacionamento iria por água abaixo. E ela gostaria tanto de gostar de Paul da mesma forma que ele gostava dela, seria tão mais simples! Paul era amigo, inteligente, talentoso, bonito, carinhoso, enfim, ótimo; e ela era apenas uma garota comum, ruiva, alta e magrela. O que Paul vira nela? Ela nem o merecia, ele era bom demais.

_"Mas não é o Harry"_, sua mente gritou.

Ah, droga, era verdade que ele realmente era muito bom, mas realmente não era o Harry. Deus, Harry era fabuloso! Tinha mil e uma coisas que Gina não via em mais ninguém, apenas nele. Como se fossem qualidades feitas especialmente a ele, como uma roupa encomendada. Ele era, sob alguns aspectos, tudo que uma garota queria. Por melhor que Paul fosse, haviam coisas nele que incomodavam Gina, e em Harry também, é claro, mas tudo em Harry recompensava isso, diferente de como era com Paul.

Não havia mesmo jeito, ela gostava de Harry. Se tivesse qualquer coisa com Paul, estaria enganando a ele e a si própria, e no fim iriam sofrer. Por pior que fosse não ser correspondido, e ela sabia como era, não podia enganá-lo, sua amizade era tão importante.

_"Talvez Harry pense a mesma coisa em relação a mim."_

Mas ela achava sinceramente que não, ele sempre fora meio cego.

E se não tomasse logo uma poção para dormir, sua cabeça iria explodir de tanto ela pensar. Será que Paul já havia ido embora? Ela parou e tentou ouvir qualquer som ao seu redor. Nada. Não devia ter ninguém ali.

No exato momento em que puxou a colcha para se levantar, viu que estava errada. Paul estava sentado na ponta da cama.

- Cara, Gina, me escuta. - ele se pôs a sua frente, ajoelhado no chão - Eu preciso fazer isso, se não perco a coragem.

- O-o que...?

E a frase foi cortada no meio, porque Paul a beijou. Ele se aproximou, colocando uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, e se perderam num beijo. Quando Gina deu por si e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Paul já estava deitado ao lado dela e forçava entrada em sua boca com a língua, e ela retribuiu, o beijando e o abraçando, colocando as mãos em suas costas, sentindo toda sua musculatura.

Paul beijava muito bem. Bem demais. O beijo era apaixonada e forte, fazia com que Gina soubesse o quanto ele esperou por aquilo e a intensidade de seu desejo. As línguas se buscavam em movimentos ferozes, numa onda de choques. Gina só acordou da ótima sensação quando Paul achou uma brecha em seu pijama e tocou sua pele.

- Não, Paul, pára. - ela o afastou, ambos com a respiração rápida e entrecortada. - Isso não 'tá certo.

- Mas eu quero você Gina, seu amor, sua atenção, sua pele, seu corpo, seu carinho, sua dedicação. Para mim, isso é certo.

- Ah, Paul... eu... eu não te amo, desculpe. - Gina desviou o olhar e falou, sua voz saindo tão baixa, principalmente no final, que ela nem soube se Paul ouviu. Ouvir aquilo de qualquer pessoa era ruim, principalmente de quem se gosta.

- Você pode aprender a me amar, Gina. Eu te amo muito, amor verdadeiro. Se você não der uma chance para ninguém, vai ficar sozinha para sempre, esperando por ele? Por pior que seja ouvir isso, o Harry não te ama assim, você sabe.

- Mas Paul, eu não gosto de você. Não desse jeito. E se a nossa amizade...

- Não tenha dúvidas de que isso pode dar certo, se nossa amizade já é tão bacana, nosso amor seria perfeito. E de qualquer modo, nossa amizade sempre vai existir. Sempre.

Gina se sentou na beirada na cama, tentando de qualquer modo não olhar nos olhos de Paul, pensando no que fazer. Paul já estava em sua vida quando Harry voltou, e agora estava ali, pedindo uma chance para algo mais. Será que tinha alguma possibilidade de dar certo?

- Gina, faz isso por mim, me dá uma chance, só uma. - ela sentiu Paul erguer seu rosto, até seus olhos se encontrarem - Eu só preciso de uma chance para fazer tudo dar certo.

Gina voltou aos seus pensamento, avaliando os riscos.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

hehehehe! atualizei, enfim!  
depois de séculos (ou seriam vários meses!) tah aki o cap novo d Reviravoltas.  
era para ter + uma cena, mas eu desisti d colocá-la aki, deixando pro prox cap, pq assim eu poderia enfim postar esse, oq jah ñ era sem tempo. e o prox(cap) ñ deve demorar tanto assim, pq agora as férias estão enfim chegando, ehhhhhhhh! D  
e mtmtmt obrigada por tds q comentaram, me cobraram a fic e td e talz, vlw msm! e continuem comentando sempre, ok?  
e espero msm qgostem desse cap, eu axeiq ele foi mt rápido, aconteceu mt coisa em pouco tempo, mas v6 q me dirão.

bjxxx!  
Lanni

ps: mandem reviews, hein!


	8. Problemas à Vista

**Problemas à Vista **

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Harry perguntou a Gina enquanto, na casa dela, tomava café da manhã na sala. Ele foi ali entregar as correspondências que a pertenciam, como desculpa para que pudesse perguntar o que queria.

- Claro. - ela sorriu e bebeu um gole de seu chá.

Harry respirou fundo. Como iria perguntar aquilo de um modo que fosse, ao mesmo tempo, neutro e delicado? Esse tipo de pergunta simplesmente não era assim, então ele foi logo ao assunto.

- Você 'tá transando com o Paul?

Gina engasgou com seu chá.

- Ha-Harry! Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Ué, é uma simples pergunta! - se defendeu.

- Mas não é algo que se deve perguntar. - ela respondeu e se levantou, tirando a mesa do café da manhã. Harry segurou seu pulso.

- Você está ou não? - Gina, que já estava corada antes, ficou ainda mais vermelha. E nervosa. Não que tivesse que responder aquilo ao Harry, mas, de algum modo, se sentia na obrigação.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - respondeu por fim, e puxou seu pulso, soltando-o de Harry e continuou o que fazia antes. Se chegasse logo a cozinha, ficaria em um lugar seguro. Cozinha. Seu objetivo principal. O andar dela era rápido, mas não tanto quanto o suficiente.

- Por quê? - Harry perguntou. O coração dela parou.

- Eu sabia que você iria me perguntar isso. - ela se virou, vencida. Tudo bem, havia entendido, tinha que ter aquela conversa com Harry, não havia escapatória. Ela voltou até a mesa da sala, onde Harry estava, calmo e tranquilo, terminando o café, os olhos fixos nela, enquanto os dela estavam presos no chão.

- 'Tá pode perguntar, Harry.

Harry, por sobre a mesa, ergueu o rosto de Gina e riu.

- Por que você 'tá tão vermelha?

- Será que é porque isso é extremamente constrangedor!

- Nâo é não, a gente só 'tá conversando.

- Ah, é sim, acredite!

Gina voltou a olhar para o chão, enquanto Harry a observada. Naquela manhã, ele viu ela e Paul se despedindo na porta do apartamento dela, quanto ele e Cho faziam a mesma coisa. Mas Gina... com Paul! Eles não tinham nada a ver, Harry sabia que ela não o amava assim, afinal sempre foram só amigos. Não é? É, né? E era tudo tão enigmático, mas desde que ele viu os dois, era como se ele tivesse ficado com... com ciúmes. Mas ciúmes de Gina? Bem, poderia ser... Afinal ela era sua melhor amiga. Era um ciúmes saudável de amigos, e o fato dele ter ido quase imediatamente conversar com ela, com aquele sentimento indefinito de traição, não foi nada mais do que a vontade de protegê-la. Por que ele conhecia homens como Paul, porque ele era um deles, e Gina precisava de distância de relacionamentos desse tipo. Principalmente sendo ela a garota que era, com aquele olhar e tão linda, por dentro e por fora.

- Você não vai me responder, Gina?

- Não, Harry.

- Não o quê? Não vai me responder ou não está transando com ele?

Gina respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar, e o fitou. Se ele não tivesse tão bonito aquela manhã, com uma roupa qualquer, mas incrível, com certeza tudo seria mais fácil.

- A gente não 'tá dormindo junto, se você insiste tanto em saber.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Bem, porque... eu não sei, eu não 'to preparada para isso, é uma passo muito grande e... ah, e é isso.

Ele sorriu. Por algum motivo isso o aliviou, só de imaginar alguém... não era bom nem formular o pensamento.

- Eu acho que sei porque: é porque você ainda é virgem e quando isso acontecer, tem que ser com alguém que você ame e confie totalmente, além de ser perfeito, como você sempre sonhou. Não é?

- É, eu mesma já te disse isso. - os olhos dos dois estavam fixos um no outro.

- E, se Paul não significa isso tudo para você, por que você 'tá com ele? Eu vi vocês juntos hoje de manhã, e a Cho também, logo todo o Ministério vai saber, então apenas seja sincera comigo e me responde.

- E quem te disse que ele não significa tudo isso para mim? Você pode estar totalmente enganado, Harry.

- Mas eu não estou. - ele jogou verde. E acertou, colhendo maduro.

- Bem, mas isso não tem nada a ver. E por que - Gina perguntou instantes depois - a gente 'tá conversando sobre isso? Não vai mudar nada! E eu gosto de Paul, de um jeito muito especial, tenho um grande carinho por ele, não posso simplesmente ficar senta aqui, Harry, e esperar meu príncipe encantado vir bater a minha porta. Contos de fada não existem!

- Você costumava pensar diferente, que poderia acontecer com algumas pessoas.

- Eu acordei.

- Não, Gina, você ficou mais chata! E eu preferia a Gina de antes, sonhadora e romântica, apesar de que você ainda o é, e além de tudo, forte, determinada e persistente, com o olhar duro e encantador que só você tem. Parece que você... está dividida, mais triste. - foi exatamente essa a sensação que ele sentiu dela quando, mais cedo naquela manhã, eles haviam se visto no corredor com seus respectivos namorado e namorada.

- Por que você 'tá me dizendo isso?

- Porque eu não sei se você 'tá fazendo a coisa certa.

Gina suspirou. O problema é que ela também não tinha certeza sobre o que era certo.

- Isso é horrível, mas... eu não posso me sentar e esperar minha vida acontecer, Harry. Não mais. - sussurrou mais para si.

- E eu não acho que Paul é bom o suficiente para você.

- E você conhece alguém bom o suficiente? Porque você sempre implica comigo, querendo me proteger, quando eu não preciso de proteção, sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma! Vivi por anos sozinha, e 'to aqui, não estou! Sã e salva, sem você ou meus irmãos, cujo papel você insiste em fazer. - Gina se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Harry, pegando suas mãos. - Eu não preciso de proteção, eu posso me virar sozinha. Obrigada por se preocupar, infinitamente obrigada, mas não precisa mesmo disso.

Harry não pôde concordar.

- Gina, eu me preocupo muito com você, não importa o que diga. Você tem toda a experiência e conhecimento sobre algumas coisas, mas sobre outras não sabe nada. Se você 'tá namorando o Paul, tudo bem apesar de eu não gostar dele, mas se alguma coisa acontecer eu vou me sentir péssimo. Uma vez que você não quer que eu interfira nisso, se precisar que eu dê uma boa surra nele, o que obviamente vai acontecer depois que estiver tudo acabado entre vocês, pode pedir, ok?

Gina riu, abraçando Harry.

- Ai, Harry, você não tem jeito mesmo.

Harry riu, e a abraçou também, sentindo-a contra si. Só de pensar que alguém poderia tirá-la de si, seja Paul ou qualquer outro, ele enlouquecia. Gina era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele, sua única amiga de verdade. Ele não viveria sem tê-la por perto, sem contar com ela em todos os momentos.

- Você o ama?

Gina lentamente se afastou um pouco de Harry.

- Como assim?

- Você ama o Paul? - ele perguntou, pegando seu rosto com as mãos.

- E você, ama a Cho? - ela rebateu, antes mesmo de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. É claro que não diria a verdade, mas ela queria muito saber aquilo, sinceramente. - Você a ama?

Harry absorveu o olhar de Gina. Se era amor o que sentia por Cho, o que seria que sentia por Gina? Era tão mais forte, era um conjunto de sentimentos: carinho, felicidade, paixão, ternura, cuidado, proteção. Não amava Cho, ele sabia, como sabia que amava Gina, mas... de que forma? Às vezes se sentia confuso, o poder dela sobre ele era estranho e inegável.

- Eu não sei. - Harry respondeu, sentindo a pele de Gina com o polegar, que viajava pelas poucas sardas que tinha, a dando um ar ainda mais infantil e doce. Com a ponta do dedo, desceu por seu rosto, sentindo sua pele, até chegar no início sua boca. - Não sei. Acho que não.

Alguns segundos se passaram após aquela frase. Harry, agora, sentia as lábios de Gina sob seu polegar, enquanto sua outra mão se perdia naqueles cabelos ruivos. Gina _sabia_ o que estava acontecendo, como sabia que estava errado, ainda mais agora que tinha um namorado, e pelo caminho que tudo andava... suas mão já estavam na nuca de Harry, arranhando-o.

Suas respirações já estavam ficando descompassadas e pesadas, Gina sentia o peito firme de Harry se contrair contra si, enquanto ele sentia seu corpo perfeito, sua curvas enlouquecedoras, seus seios roçando contra seu peito no sobe e desce da respiração. Eles estavam com o olhar imerso, sentindo a respiração de um no outro.

- Gina, eu... - Harry sussurrou.

- O quê? - ela perguntou ansiosa, passando a língua nos lábios, enlouquecendo-o.

- Eu... eu... - ele engoliu em seco. _"Quero ter você, pode ser?" - _Eu vou me atrasar. - E rapidamente Harry se levantou, soltando-se dos braços de Gina, quase a derrubando. - Eu ainda preciso arrumar algumas coisas antes de ir trabalhar, então vou no meu apartamento e já volto, 'tá? E desculpe por vir aqui tão cedo. Tchau! - tudo saiu de uma só vez e rápido demais, Harry teve certeza que Gina não entendera toda a frase. Mas ele precisa ir embora, urgentemente, antes que Gina percebesse, seria _muito_ constrangedor.

Assim que bateu a porta atrás de si, Harry se agarrou no corrimão de segurança para os andares abaixo do corredor, perto da escada, tentando respirar fundo para se controlar. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de tanto que ele apertava a barra, com muita força, e torcia para que ninguém chegasse ali agora. Quando chegasse em casa, _se_ conseguisse, iria direto tomar um banho frio, geladíssimo, até com pedras de gelo. E nunca mais deixaria aquilo acontecer, a barreira de contato estava se quebrando cada vez com mais frequência, primeiro foi o beijo, agora isso... desde quando as brincadeiras provocante dos dois se tornara tão séria e torturantes assim? E torcia para que Gina não tivesse percebendo que o relacionamento deles estava se tornando perigoso demais, demais mesmo, às vezes, porque isso talvez poderia fazer ela se afastar, mas pelo que ele vira hoje... bem, ela não parecia querer se afastar há alguns instantes atrás.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Harry tentou bloquear os pensamentos e apenas controlar a respiração. O próximo passo seria chegar em casa e tomar um banho, um bom banho.

Andando devagar, ainda se controlando, Harry chegou a porta de sua casa e a abriu, se jogando no sofá. Gina estava brincando com ele ou ela fazia aquilo sem querer? Porque estava enlouquecendo-o. Com esse pensamento, ele desistiu do banho e lutou contra o botão do _jeans,_ abrindo-o, e se permitindo, enfim, pensar na sua vizinha ruiva da forma que queria.

No apartamento do lado, Gina colocava todas as vasilhas do café da manhã para se lavarem com um feitiço, enquanto se jogava na mesa da cozinha. Em pouco tempo tinha acontecido muita coisa: ela havia começado a namorar Paul, contara e Harry no café da manhã, que imediatamente deu uma de irmão mais velho mais uma vez e logo em seguida eles quase se amassaram para valer no chão de sua sala, porque foi isso que quase havia acontecido.

E se por um lado ela ficou realmente aliviada que ele havia retomado o controle da situação e ido embora, o que provava que a respeitava, por outro estava realmente se lamentando por aquilo que não aconteceu. E, pior de tudo, não se sentia muito culpada por Paul, que confiava nela totalmente. Será que algum dia ela iria gostar mesmo dele? Torcia para que sim, mas acha...

E precisava mudar de pensamentos, se concentrar em alguma outra coisa. Abriu um armário e tirou dele uma caixinha de remédios e poções, onde havia de tudo, comprimidos para dor à poções para fazer partes do corpo amputadas crescerem. Pegou um comprido que estava lá dentro e em seguida guardou novamente e caixa. Ultimamente estava se sentindo indisposta e com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, mas naquela manhã estava ainda pior. Tomou o comprimido e se sentou a mesa, para checar as correspondências enquanto esperava por Harry. Não havia nada de importante ali: algumas propagandas, coisas do Ministério, uma ou outra conta de qualquer coisa, várias cartas de algumas pessoas que queriam coisas nada legais, segundo as cartas, e... estranho, um envelope prata! Que diferente, ela quase nunca recebia algo assim. Será que seria de uma festa? Ela o abriu, o papel era finíssimo, mas extremamente resistente, lendo o caligrafia preta do papel interno.

Por um único segundo, Gina gelou, depois entendeu. É claro que era mais uma pegadinha, como várias outras cartas que recebia. Continuou a abrir o que restava, um ou dois convites para jantares beneficentes, um pedido de uma garota do Ministério para apresentá-la a Zeck e só. Nada demais, as coisas de sempre.

Ela esperou as vasilhas estarem limpas e então, com um ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça, pegou suas coisas, o envelope cinza e o levou a Harry. Como auror, sabia que não devia levar coisas daquele tipo a sério, mas uma vez que sempre existia a possibilidade de haver um fundo de verdade era melhor não arriscar. Perguntar a opinião de Harry era um bom começo.

Gina saiu e bateu à porta de Harry. Ele abriu e quando a viu, Gina teve a impressão de que ele havia corado ligeiramente. Porém deveria ser apenas impressão mesmo.

- Vamos para o Ministério?

- Hã, claro. - Harry entrou no apartamento - Me dá só um segundo.

Harry rapidamente entrou no corredor. Gina se sentou no sofá mais próximo para esperá-lo, esquecendo totalmente do que a levara ali. Até que a viu, prata, em letras pretas e finas.

- Vamos Gina? - Harry havia voltado.

Ela o olhou assustada e surpresa.

- Então não era uma brincadeira, você também recebeu! - em seguida, ela tirou a _sua_ carta prata do bolso, mostrando-a a Harry. - Acho que estamos com problemas. - e pegou a outra, sob o sofá de Harry.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

- Se não for uma boa de uma pegadinha de um desses bruxos que vivem nos importunando é uma coisa séria, então antes de tomarmos qualquer providência devemos descobrir de onde essas cartas vem. - disse Sr. Caboll a Gina e Harry naquele mesmo dia.

Assim que chegaram no Ministério eles foram conversar com Caboll, que não estava. Tiverem que esperar até a tarde para tomar alguma providência sobre a carta idêntica que haviam recebido.

- O que eu não entendo - disse Gina - é como eles conseguiram o nosso endereço. Não é qualquer coruja que pode entrar no nosso prédio, e se fossem mandar do modo trouxa, entrando lá e deixando a carta na portaria, alguém teria visto.

- O que - Harry lembrou - faz com que tenhamos uma outra suposição sobre isso: o uso da Maldição Imperius.

- Eu não creio. - disse Caboll - Para mim ou é alguém que simplesmente vive enrolado com o Ministério ou algum bruxo das trevas realmente poderoso.

- Mas descobrir onde nós dois moramos - Harry falou - e que ainda fomos nós que trabalhamos no caso dos Hortes, mesmo que disfarçados... de uma forma ou de outra essa pessoa tem bons informantes. Ótimos.

- Mas ele não sabe que os Hortes foi nosso último caso, Harry. Pelo menos não exatamente. - Gina suspirou e pegou a carta que recebeu, com suas letras floreiadas.

_"Dizem que todo mundo tem um ponto fraco, e pode ter certeza que eu sei qual é o seu. Seus segredos são perigosos, podem te trair. Seus sonhos viram pesadelos, uma vez que a realização deles é possível. Tudo pode se inverter, e você se arrepender profundamente do que fez. E isso de fato acontecerá._

_Se fosse você tomaria mais cuidado no que se envolve. Seu último trabalho realmente me prejudicou, o que fez de você um de meus inimigos. E pior ainda, meus inimigos mortais são os que eu me envolvo pessoalmente, o que te torna uma pessoa entre poucas. E sem futuro._

_A partir de agora tomaria cuidado com sua sombra, não confiaria nos possíveis amigos e trancaria bem as portas desse apartamento isolado no alto do prédio, onde o único vizinho é apenas mais uma vítima minha, que também insiste em se meter em meus negócios. Mas se acalme, ele também foi avisado._

_E saiba que você tem tempo. Terá que desvendar minha identidade antes que eu possa chegar até você, por isso não tenho pressa. Se fosse perspicaz de verdade entenderia meu aviso e se manteria longe de mim, mesmo não sabendo quem sou, porém não fará isso, é tola demais. E saiba também que tenho olhos por toda parte, então tenha cuidado, sou pior que sua sombra. Mas no fim sei que você virá até mim, atraída pela curiosidade. Lembre-se, quem mais sabe mais será cobrado._

_E por último, mas não menos importante, fique bem, pois a vingança é um prato que se come frio e pelas beiradas."_

- Eu não posso compreender! - Gina disse. - Os Hortes estão isolados em Azkaban, é impossível que tenham mandado essas cartas a mim e a Harry, e também que alguém de lá tenha feito isso por eles. E se não foram eles, que eram os líderes daquele negócio maluco que possuíam, quem mais seria?

- Harry - começou Caboll - não poderia ser alguém que faz uma referência a um de seus trabalhos anteriores, na África do Sul?

- Impossível - Harry respondeu - , pois ainda não trabalhava com Gina e ela também recebeu uma carta. Isso me intriga, a única missão em que trabalhamos juntos foi de fato a dos Hortes, e é claro pela carta que a pessoa que a enviou sabe muito sobre nós.

- Mas pode ser uma carta sem fundo, de alguém que estava envolvido nisso e que ficou para trás nas nossas prisões, ou uma das pessoas que fugiram. Mas já tem aurores de vários países atrás deles, não é, Sr. Caboll?

- Sim, Srta. Weasley, tem. E provavelmente essas cartas são de algum dos envolvidos desse caso mesmo, mas só poderemos ter certeza depois que descobrirmos sua origem, o que pode demorar um pouco.

- Espero que não. -disse Gina.

- Mas eu acho que vai - Harry opinou - , nós já verificamos e não há feitiços, azarações ou qualquer tipo de poção na carta, tanto no envelope quanto no conteúdo em si. Nenhuma pista sobre como chegou ou de onde pode ter vindo. É tudo um grande mistério em aberto.

- E eu estou com um pressentimento ruim. Quando eu recebi a carta achei que era apenas mais uma dessas ameaças sem fundamento que às vezes chegam aos aurores, mas quando vi, como estava na carta, que Harry também havia recebido uma, eu me surpreendi. Normalmente nada do que é dito em ameaças como essa acontecem. Isso não me cheira bem.

- Sr Caboll, o que será feito?

Caboll levantou as sobrancelhas num gesto de dúvida a Harry.

- Por enquanto, tudo que podemos fazer é esperar uma identificação ou pista da origem dessas cartas. Vou mandar para a divisão responsável por isso e assim que tiver uma resposta informo vocês. - ele se levantou - E enquanto isso, devo pedir para não saírem da cidade pelo menos até a próxima semana, ou até mesmo para não saírem muito de suas casas e, se possível, fiquem o mais próximo possível um do outro. Qualquer coisa que possa ter qualquer ligação com essas cartas, seja uma conversa, código, mensagem ou o que for, quero que avisem um ao outro e em seguida a mim. Não contem nada disso a ninguém e _nunca_ fiquem sozinhos. - Caboll se encaminhou para a porta de sua sala - E, por favor, tomem cuidado. Se for o caso, não precisam trabalhar nessa última semana antes das férias, sei que já adiantaram bastante o serviço de vocês. Apenas fiquem em casa, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdê-los, são os melhores. - já ia fechando a porta atrás de si quando voltou. - E por favor fechem a porta assim que saírem de minha sala. - e saiu.

Um silêncio se instalou no ambiente.

- Eu não vou perder minha viajem de férias por causa de uma carta. - disse Harry.

Gina sorriu, mas estava preocupada. Um sentimento ruim se instalou nela desde que viu a carta que Harry também recebeu.

- O que foi, Gina?

- Nada, eu... só 'to preocupada.

- Não fique - ele se levantou, sorrindo - eu vou cuidar de você.

Dessa fez ela rui de verdade.

- Haha, até parece que eu preciso que _você_ cuide de mim! E além de mais, você mal cuida de si mesmo, imagina cuidado com outros.

- Assim você me ofende! E todo mundo gostaria de me ter como babá, Srta. Weasley.

- Mas - Gina se levantou também - eu não sou qualquer uma ou todo mundo, sou Gina Weasley. - sorriu.

- Mas isso também não significa que você não caia sob meus encantos, senhorita.

Gina abriu a boca, fingindo estar chocada.

- Harry, Harry... sempre galanteador, não é?

- Só com você - ele respondeu, enquanto saíam da sala de Caboll - ou com a Cho, as mulheres da minha vida.

Gina, que estava na sua frente já no corredor, se virou para Harry e continuou a andar, de costas.

- Se ela ouve isso me mata, hein, Harry James Potter!

- Fique tranquila, estamos empatados. Paul também me mataria.

- Não mataria! - Gina disse sorrindo, fazendo uma careta. - Ele gosta de você tanto quanto você dele, ou seja, nem um pouco, mas matar eu tenho certeza que não.

- Ei, eu gosto dele. Ele que não gosta de mim.

- Ah, Harry, por favor, não começa com essa implicância de criança! - disse Gina enquanto voltava a caminhar normalmente..

- Mas é verdade, e você sabe disso.

- Fala sério, ele só tem um ciúme bobo da nossa amizade, nada mais.

- Como a Cho!

- Como a Cho. - concordou Gina.

- Mas o que acontece, _minha ruiva_, é que o Paul não é a Cho, e você não sou eu, então você deveria tomar cuidado. - ele a abraçou pela cintura.

- Com o quê?

- Com as intenções dele! Se ele quiser casar, vai ter que pedir sua mão a mim.

Gina sorriu, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos em si. Aquilo a fez lembrar da última vez que esteve abraça a Harry.

- Ah, é?

- É, se não houver nenhum homem forte para defender sua honra, como faremos!

- Harry, Harry... - Gina sorriu para ele, quando conseguiu se soltar de suas mãos ao chegar ao seu local de trabalho - você não tem jeito mesmo!

Harry lhe deu um beijo na nuca, que a fez se arrepiar e dar um tapa no braço dele, antes que pudesse sair correndo.

- E é por isso que você me ama! - ele gritou de longe, seguindo o caminho que, Gina sabia, o levaria a Cho.

Ela riu e, por dentro, foi obrigada a concordar com o que foi dito antes de entrar na sala que trabalhava. Harry não tinha jeito mesmo e era um louco, mas também era demais. Na parte da manhã o clima entre eles ficou um pouco... estanho, mas agora tudo já voltava ao normal. Se Harry fosse um cara encanado, a amizade já teria acabou há tempos.

Ela se sentou na sua mesa, arrumando o que precisava para passar as próximas cinco semanas fora. Mal podia acreditar que sairia de férias uma semana mais cedo. Seria uma pena que Paul também não estivesse livre, porque aí poderiam se curtir um pouco mais. Suspirou. Até que ter namorado tinha suas vantagens, nunca ficaria sozinha. Não que ficasse, mas agora seria muito melhor. Paul era um amor de pessoa, super carinhoso, além de lindo, e ela tinha mesmo que dar um jeito de esquecer um certo moreno.

Gina acabou de arrumar tudo e se levantou, mas o fez tão rápido que se sentiu tonta. Pensou que iria cair, e se a baia não tivesse ali para que ela se segurasse, de fato cairia. Levando a mão a testa, ela tentou se equilibrar. Sua cabeça ainda doía, se sentia quente e agora estava com tonturas, era bom que tomasse uma boa poção, porque não podia ficar doente naquele momento.

Quando enfim melhorou, Gina foi até sua bolsa-mochila e tirou de lá um frasco com um poção azul-esverdeada e bebeu.

- Dor de cabeça, Gi? - uma voz perguntou ao seu lado.

Dando quase um pulo até o teto de tanto susto, Gina deixou o frasco já quase vazio cair no chão. Se virou e deu de cara com Paul.

- Só um pouco. - mentiu e lhe abriu um sorriso. - Como vai?

- Melhor agora. - ele lhe beijou, se sentando na mesa dela com o frasquinho na mão. - Já vai embora?

- Sim. Já vai também?

Paul negou.

- Não, preciso averiguar umas coisas sobre uns bruxos na Travessa do Tranco, se não vou ficar enrolado todo fim de semana com isso. Mas a gente pode se ver à noite. Topa sair?

Gina pensou por um momento na conversa com Caboll. Bem, ela estaria com Paul e sabia se cuidar muito bem, não faria mal sair um pouco.

- Claro, vamos aonde?

Paul deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Isso é surpresa.

- Nesse caso - ela se aproximou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Paul e lhe dando um beijo de leve. - como vou saber o que vestir?

- Vista uma roupa. - Paul falou tentando beijá-la, mas Gina se afastou.

- Que tipo de roupa?

Paul suspirou fundo. Ela mal começou a namorar Gina e ela já estava o controlando. Se não falasse não receberia seu beijo.

- Tudo bem, a gente vai dançar, certo?

Gina sorriu, deixando bem claro que estava tudo certo e o beijou.

- Nossa, você 'tá quente! O que foi, 'tá doente? - perguntou Paul.

- Nada demais. - respondeu. - Logo vai passar.

Paul a olhou desconfiado.

- Mas está se sentindo bem o suficiente para sair?

- Claro. - ela sorriu. Estaria sempre bem para dançar.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

- Já vai! - Gina gritou para quem estava além de sua porta, indo abrir. Havia marcado com Paul ás 21h para irem comer uma pizza e então sair para dançar, mas mal eram 20:15h, logo esperava _mesmo_ que ainda não fosse ele, já que não havia nem escolhido sua roupa.

- Um segundo, eu 'to indo! - ela gritou de novo, amarrando o roupão de seda branco que usava ao redor da cintura. Estava terminando o banho no exato momento que a campainha tocou., mal teve tempo para se secar e vestir o primeiro conjunto de roupas de baixo que achou. para então ir abrir a porta. Mas pelo menos a pessoa devia ser paciente, já que estava esperando-a, pelo menos, há cinco minutos.

Gina chegou até a porta e respirando fundo para se recompor, torceu uma última vez para que não fosse Paul.

- Harry! - ela se surpreendeu, ele nunca ficava em casa no fim de semana. - O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

- Oi para você também. - ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, sentindo o perfume dela e percebendo os cabelos molhados e cheirosos, e entrou no apartamento, carregando qualquer coisa em seus braços. - Porque demorou tanto para abrir a porta? Fiquei aqui um tempão.

- Poderia ter entrado. Eu estava no banho. Mas me diz, o que você está fazendo aqui? Com isso! - ela apontou para a embalagem de papelão que ele trazia, revelando ser uma embalagem de pizza.

- Trouxa para a gente, a sua favorita: pizza de quatro queijos!

- Ah, obrigada... - Gina respondeu toda sem graça - , mas eu não posso... não posso mesmo aceitá-la comer com você. Desculpe...

Harry franziu a testa, depositando a pizza sobre uma mesinha da sala.

- Por que, você vai sair para comer uma com alguém? - perguntou ironicamente, mas seu bom humor mudou quando ele se viu a expressão de Gina. - Você vai _mesmo_ sair com alguém? Com quem?

- Eu tenho um namorado, se lembra? - Gina falou toda sem graça.

- Ah..

O que se seguiu foi um silêncio constrangedor.

- Então... hã, a Cho não pode vir comer uma pizza com você? Aí nós poderíamos sair em grupo de quatro, seria...

- Não, ela não pode. Foi visitar uns parente trouxas que ela tem, num casamento. Vai ficar fora todo o fim de semana.

- Ah, então quer dizer que eu fui uma segunda opção? - a ruiva perguntou em tom divertido., o que fez Harry se animar.

- Não foi não, só que eu pensei a gente poderia passar essa noite juntos, conversando e, sei lá, vendo um filme, talvez. Peguei uns filmes trouxas, de terror e drama, como você gosta e... enfim pensei que poderíamos assistir juntos.

- Eu sinto muito. - Parecia ótimo ficar ali com Harry, mas ela já tinha marcado com Paul e estava _mesmo_ com vontade de sair.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. - ele apontou para a mesa que tinha depositado a embalagem. - E pode ficar com a pizza, eu comprei para você.

- Ah, não mesmo! Você comprou, você leva. E eu ainda tenho que me arrumar, nem sei o que vou vestir, não vai dar tempo de parar para comer uma pizza. E eu só tenho meia hora, mais ou menos.

- Hã, ok então.

- É, ok. - Gina suspirou.

- Acho que eu devo ir embora para você acabar de se arrumar, não é?

- Eu, eu acho que sim. - sorriu.

- Bom, então tchau. - Harry lhe deu outro beijo no rosto, sentindo-a um pouco quente. - Amanhã a gente se fala, ok? Qualquer coisa eu 'to aqui do lado.

- Obrigada.

- Tchau então.

- Tchau.

Harry saiu e Gina se recostou a porta. Ela estava pensando se aquela idéia de sair com Paul não foi má, porque poderia em vez disso ficar a noite toda jogando conversa fora com Harry, comendo pizza e vendo filmes, como fazia às vezes.

_"E talvez as coisas terminem novamente num beijo..."_

Gina apertou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento. Estava tendo sucesso com isso, mas de repente ele o veio à mente. E de qualquer forma pensar naquilo era besteira, pois não iria mesmo acontecer de novo e ela tinha um encontro com Paul, seu na-mo-ra-do, em poucos minutos, e era melhor voltar a se arrumar.

Ainda lutando com aquele pensamento, Gina voltou ao seu quarto para escolher uma roupa. Acabou se decidindo por um calça _jeans_ clara e justa, uma blusa com alçinhas e de seda creme, que ia até um pouco abaixo do umbigo e tinha um decote em "V", e botas de camurça da mesma cor, até quase os joelhos.

Quando estava acabando de se arrumar, colocando uma presilha na lateral da cabeça para deixar uma parte do cabelo solta e uma parte presa, a campainha tocou. Agora já passava um pouco das 21h, e ela teve certeza que era Paul. Estava certa.

- Você está linda. - foi a primeira coisa que ele lhe disse quando abriu a porta, beijando-a. - Mais linda a cada dia, acho que vou te prender em um castelo bem alto para que sua beleza só seja exposta para mim.

- Ah, é? - Gina perguntou, rindo, não dando idéia ao que ele disse e deixando-o entrar em sua sala. - Obrigada, e também estou muito animada para sair. E... só para querer saber mesmo, mas você vai sair assim? - ela apontou para Paul, que usava uma camisa de malha azul escura, que deixava seus braços fortes à mostra e que combinava com seus olhos, estava lindo, mas a camisa estava rasgada e suja, assim como a calça jeans, como se no caminho até seu apartamento ele tivesse passado por um terremoto. - Não que eu me importe, claro, mas você sempre foi um bocado vaidoso.

- Não, não vou. Eu acabei de chegar do trabalho. - disse e voltou a beijá-la. Um beijo possessivo e forte, ao qual Gina retribuiu. Naquele momento, ela não pôde evitar pensar no beijo entre ela e Harry, daquele mesmo jeito, mas de um modo totalmente diferente.

- O que aconteceu? - Gina conseguiu perguntar ao se livrar da boca de Paul, quando caiu de costas no sofá de sua sala, empurrada pelo peso dele. Sua respiração estava rápida, assim como a dele, e não que ela estivesse reclamando, Paul beijava muito bem, ela tinha de admitir, mas ele estava com muita... pressa. - Por que você está assim e só voltou agora? Houve algo grave?

- Não. - ele respondeu, e voltou a beijá-la. As mãos de Paul percorriam o corpo de Gina, tentando descobrir o máximo possível, mas ela o controlava, toda hora voltando a colocar aquelas mãos em sua cintura. Quando ela e Harry estavam se beijando, a atitude dela fora diferente.

Depois do que pareceu um bom tempo, Paul enfim saiu de cima dela, sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu sinto muito, muito, _muito mesmo_, eu não queria ir.

Gina se sentou rápido, preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não queria estragar nosso primeiro fim de semana, quando poderíamos aproveitar tudo juntos, mas eu não pude evitar. - suspirou, desviando os olhos. - Eu lamento, mas vou ter que trabalhar hoje.

É claro que ela não havia ouvido direito. - O quê?

- E amanhã e depois, e provavelmente segunda e terça também. Talvez eu só volte no fim da semana que vem.

- Por que, o que aconteceu? - a garota estava mais preocupada com o que ele tinha que trabalhar do que com o fato de Paul ficar fora, mas ele entendeu o contrário.

- Meu amor, eu não queria ficar longe de você também - ele falava com seu rosto entre as mãos - , mas esse caso que eu estava resolvendo hoje à tarde se mostrou mais complicado do que realmente o é. Eu e o Jonh vamos ver isso, mas prometo voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Mas o que aconteceu, algo grave?

Paul negou.

- Não, mas pode se tornar. Um grupo de bruxos das trevas vem aprontando há algum tempo por aqui...

Paul explicou a Gina os detalhes do caso, acalmando-a.

- Logo a gente vai ter que ir para lá esse fim de semana, mas talvez também a semana, para averiguar isso.

- Tudo bem. - a ruiva respondeu, pensando que talvez com apenas três agentes no Ministério, ela e Harry não pudesse ficar em casa, como lhes foi recomendado.

- Você fica chateada? - Paul a tirou de seus devaneios.

Gina o fitou. Estava mesmo começando a gostar da idéia e passar o fim de semana à toa, saindo e se divertindo com um namorado, mas sabia as responsabilidades de seu trabalho e quantas pessoas inocentes poderiam ser afetadas se ele não fosse bem feito. Então, mesmo que não gostasse muito daquilo, como auror ela entendia a situação.

- Não, tudo bem. - deu de ombros.

- Ei, eu prometo que vamos ficar toda as férias juntos para recompensar, ok? - ele lhe beijou. - É daqui uma semana e meia, e eu já falei com meu irmão sobre a casa do lago, todos os nossos amigos vão conosco e teremos as melhores férias das nossas vidas.

- 'Tá. - Gina concordou, se sentindo um pouco mais animada e pensando se na lista de Paul de "todos os amigos" Harry estava incluso. - , tudo bem, eu entendo o nosso trabalho. Mas Paul - ela completou enquanto ele se levantava e ia até a porta - toma cuidado, está bem?

Ele concordou.

- Vou tomar. A única coisa perigosa que eu vou fazer agora é chegar em casa, arrumar umas coisas e tomar um bom banho. - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, malicioso. - Por acaso você não quer ir comigo, quer? Acho que não. - completou, quando Gina lhe deu um almofadada. E já na porta, acrescentou. - E já que você está tão linda assim, e parecia toda animada para sair, vê com o Mike, com o Zeck ou o com o Chuck se você não pode sair com eles. Ou talvez até mesmo a Meg, ela é um amor. Mas juízo, hein!

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, Paul foi embora. Ela reparou que Paul não havia incluído Harry na lista de possíveis companhias, e duvidou muito que ele passasse a primeira férias de verão dele de volta a Inglaterra no algo Yorkless, com ela e todos os outros.

_"Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso, é hora de badalar."_

E assim, ela se levantou. Tinha um fim de semana livre à frente e iria aproveitar. E muito.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Você tem, no máximo, 20 minutos para se arrumar, já que pelo que estou vendo, você comeu toda a pizza que trouxe para mim. - Gina entrou no apartamento e se sentou - Quero chegar no máximo às 22:30h na pizzaria daqui da frente, não mais que isso, porque se não vamos demorar muito para chegar à boate, e eu quero ir na nova, a trouxa que todo mundo diz que é ótima.

- Hã, uh... o que que você 'tá fazendo aqui? - Harry conseguiu perguntar. Gina estava na sua casa àquela hora, toda arrumada e linda na sua simplicidade, quando ele sabia que ela não deveria estar ali.

Ela estava no apartamento de Harry para chamá-lo para sair. E bem que havia tentado chamar outra pessoa para ir com ela, mas demorou cerca de 40 minutos passando em vários apartamentos para descobrir que Zeck estava de "namorada" nova, logo fora de cogitação; Mike tinha um encontro com "umas garotas que o ocupariam todo o fim de semana", segundo ele próprio; e Chuck ia para uma festa privada de umas amigas dele, amigas que ela bem sabia que ele não conhecia nem um pouco. Pelo menos até essa noite.

- Vim te avisar, vamos sair! - falou para Harry, que estava surpreso por vê-la ali, e sorriu.

- Você não deveria estar num encontro com Paul?

- Eu acho que não, já que ele vai trabalhar todo o fim de semana e talvez ao longa da semana também.

- Ah, agora 'tá explicado. - ele fechou a porta e se jogou ao lado dela, de frente para a TV que ele assistia antes dela chegar. A embalagem da pizza estava perto dele, já totalmente vazia (_"Deus, e ainda por cima é magro!"_), junto com várias garrafas do que Gina sabia ser cerveja. - Tenho algo na geladeira. Quer alguma coisa?

- Quero - ela sorriu - , quero ir a Kirp's.

Harry sorriu também, mas de um forma irônica.

- Ah, 'ta. - seu sorriso sumiu - Não mesmo!

- Por favor! - sua voz era chorosa. - Dizem que aquela boate é ótima.

- Não, Gina. Eu quero esse fim de semana para não fazer nada, ficar em casa e descansar.

- Mas você sai todo fim de semana, o que é que custa sair mais um?

- Meu tempo.

- Você ainda é jovem, tem todo tempo do mundo. - ela virou seu rosto da TV para ela - Por favor. Vamos comer a pizza que você me deve e depois sair para dançar. Ninguém mais pode, só você. Por favor. _Por favor!_

- Eu já estou de pijama. - ele sacudiu a calça que usava, um pijama que Gina sabia que Cho havia lhe dado.

- Você pode trocar de roupa. Leva apenas um minuto.

- Eu quero ver esse filme.

- Você pode vê-lo quando voltar. Eu vejo com você se quiser, mas por favor, vamos...

Harry suspirou vencido. - 'Tá bom! - ela sempre conseguia. - Mas eu não quero chegar tarde hoje, pelo menos não muito. E você tem que me prometer que não vai me deixar ficar bêbado e nem deixar eu voltar acompanhado, porque eu preciso mesmo...

- Ok, ok, eu prometo! - por uma companhia, Gina prometeria quase tudo - Mas por favor ande logo, quero chegar lá as 23:30h, no máximo.

- Me dá um minuto.

Harry se retirou, e Gina ficou na sala o esperando. Alguns (vários) minutos depois, apareceu vestindo calça _jeans_ e camisa verde, o que deixava seus olhos em destaque. Estava totalmente gato.

- Como estou? - perguntou a Gina, dando uma voltinha em frente a ela.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter! E eu? - ela deu uma volta para ele, que a observou. Ela estava estupenda, com _jeans_, blusa de seda, tendo um pedaço da barriga lisa e definida de fora, maquiagem leve, cabelos um pouco presos, botas de cano alto e, uma coisa pouco comum, saltos.

- Maravilhosa. E praticamente da minha altura. - brincou Harry.

Gina riu.

- Acho que eu não chegarei nunca a ter quase 1,9m se não for assim.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, Harry e Gina decidiram que depois de jantar, iriam de carro a boate nova, num modo totalmente trouxa, assim Harry aproveitaria e usaria seu carro também novo. Eles atravessaram a rua, andaram um pouco e chegaram a uma pizzaria.

- Acho que será outra pizza de quatro queijos, não é Gina? - Harry brincou.

- Com certeza. - ela sorriu.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Ora, ora... se não é Harry Potter que vejo aqui! - uma voz feminina num tom de falsa surpresa disse a Harry assim que ele e Gina se sentaram numa mesa na boate Kirp's.

- Jean, que surpresa ótima! - Harry a cumprimentou com um saudoso beijo na bochecha.

- É bom ver a todos. - Jean disse sorrindo para Gina, mas com um olhar preso em Harry.

Gina se sentia ali como se tivesse incomodando, e logo deu um jeito de sair deixando Jean, que ela sabia que era uma das garotas apaixonadas por ele que trabalhava no Ministério, com Harry. Não era uma coincidência estranha ela estar justamente, ali?

- E aí, cadê a Cho? - Jean se sentou no único outro lugar dali, que Gina havia desocupado.

- Muito bem, a gente está cada vez mais firme. - Harry queria muito se livrar daquela garota. Ele e Jean já haviam tido "um passado", mas ele não queria nada com ela agora.

Enquanto Harry e a garota morena conversavam, Gina desceu as e foi para a pista de dança.

A boate em que eles foram era nova e tinha um ar moderno. A entrada ficava de frente para um bar, que por sua vez ficava de frente para uma enorme pista de dança, cujo chão era de vidro, sob o qual havia um jogo de luzes. Ao seu redor haviam vários sofás e pufs, e ao lado direito e esquerdo da mesma, a escada para o andar superior, onde ficavam as mesas, um outro bar e alguns ambientes mais calmos da boate, tudo cercado por uma baixa parede de vidro.

O que mais chamava a atenção de Gina naquele lugar eram os sofás de formas e cores diferentes ao redor da pista, além das ondas desgovernadas de luz colorida que emergiam do chão, algo que ela nunca havia visto. Foi até o bar e pediu uma bebida. Após algumas doses, foi dançar.

O local era enorme, um dos maiores clubes noturnos que ela já frequentara, mas estava lotado também. Enquanto procurava um local apropriado na pista de dança, Gina passava pelas pessoas que transpiravam sensualidade e álcool, uma mistura perigosa, o que era refletido nos movimentos guiados pela música agitada.

A ruiva começou a dançar, como todos, naquele local onde corpos suados, colados e no mesmo ritmo da música se mexiam e requebravam. Em toda sua esplendorosa beleza e jovialidade, unidos a passos de danças ousados que tinham um "quê" a mais, resultado das práticas de _ballet_, ela chamava a atenção. Tudo ali eram passos, gestos, toques, beijos, mas ela só dançava, se exibia, uma garota totalmente diferente do que era fora dali.

Gina Weasley numa pista de dança era uma Gina diferente: aos seus olhos sempre puros e doces eram acrescentados malícia e sensualidade; seus movimentos sempre calmos eram descontrolados e ousados; sua beleza, pureza, encantamento e charme aumentavam mil vezes, resultado tanto das roupas levemente mais ousadas quanto da dança que tomava conta de seu corpo, ao que ela se deixava levar. Era assim que ela fazia tudo, com uma entrega total de si, principalmente a dança, que adorava.

Dançava de forma sensual com ninguém em especial, ao que muitos, principalmente homens, prestavam atenção, e ela apenas sentia mais vontade de dançar, se mostrar. E ao mesmo tempo, mantinha um ar de menina e um jeito meigo, puro, delicado, frágil. A ambiguidade impassível dela.

Numa pista de dança não existia Gina, mas ao mesmo tempo existia. Toda a insegurança e dúvidas desapareciam sobre os globos de luz e batidas.

Ela ficou durante muito tempo ali, dançando, com várias pessoas olhando-a e prestando atenção em cada gesto. Depois do que pareceu uma hora, ou mais, ou menos, ela sentiu alguém sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido, na voz mais baixa que era possível no local.

- Você dança muito bem.

Ela reconheceu a voz como a de Harry, mas apenas continuou a dançar a música que começava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a letra e deixando-se levar, sabendo que ele estava ali em algum lugar. E ele estava observando-a. Observá-la era o que ele estava fazendo há muito tempo, vendo como ela era, tão diferente e tão igual, e como ele gostaria de tê-la dessa forma intensa, linda, sexy.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
__All that junk inside your trunk?  
__I'm get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
__Get you love drunk off my hump.  
__My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
__My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps.  
__Check it out!_

_I drive these scrubbers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
__They treat me really nicely,  
__They buy me all these ice-ys.  
__Dolce & Gabbana,  
__Fendi and then Donna  
__Karen, they be sharin'  
__All their money got me wearin'  
__Fly gear but I ain't askin,  
__They say they love my ass 'n,  
__Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
__I say no, but they keep givin'  
__So I keep on takin'  
__And no I ain't fakin'  
__We can keep on datin'  
__I keep on demonstrating._

Se Gina estivesse com os olhos abertos, o olhar de Harry talvez a intimidasse um pouco, mas de qualquer forma ela estava dançando, que o resto fosse o apenas isso, o resto. Ela ali era uma dançarina, e uma dançarina às vezes precisava ser cruel, doce e sedutora.

Ela podia sentir ao seu redor pessoas enfiar as unhas nas mãos e morder os lábios, podia sentir os olhares cheio de desejo despi-la. Mas numa pista de dança era bom causar essa sensação. Continuou a dançar, seu quadril indo de um lado ao outro, rebolando, junto com o corpo, as mãos no ar, contribuindo para a intensidade dos movimentos.

_My love, my love, my love, my love  
__You love my lady lumps,  
__My hump, my hump, my hump,  
__My humps they got u,  
__She's got me spending.  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
__She's got me spendin'.  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me._

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
__All that junk inside that trunk?  
__I'm get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
__Get you love drunk off my hump.  
__What u gon' do with all that ass?  
__All that ass inside them jeans?  
__I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
__Make u scream, make you scream.  
__'Cause of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
__My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps.  
__Check it out!_

Naquele momento ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com íris esmeraldas brilhando para ela, a uma certa distância. Seus olhos se cruzaram e ela sorriu para si mesma, pensando em quanto tempo ele estava analisando-a. Harry fitava seus olhos num olhar profundo, e ela sentia ele absorvendo-a por completo, cada gesto, passo e movimento. Sentia como se só ele visse sua dança, mesmo que o local estivesse. Gina fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
__She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
__I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
__Lets spend time not money.  
__I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
__Milky, milky cocoa,  
__Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky right._

Naquele momento da música, que ela tanto gostava, os olhos chocolates se abriram buscando os verdes, e Gina começou a dançar para eles, sensualmente, sem deixar de fitá-los nem sequer por um segundo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu maliciosamente, vendo o pomo-de-adão de Harry subir e descer quando ele engoliu em seco. Ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos de uma forma que expressava poder, selvageria e inocência, sensualidade, atração e pureza, como se fosse sexy sem o querer.

Harry encarava-a pensando em como ele podia se controlar ali e não ir lá, como ele se controlava a cada dia, como se controlou de manhã, como se controlaria depois daquilo; se lembrou do beijo entre eles e se lembrou que o pior de tudo era que aquele era apenas mais um dos joguinhos entres eles, ela não queria seduzi-lo de verdade, infelizmente. Mas mesmo não sendo real da parte dela, ele estava tentando se segurar, os punhos fechados e o olhar duro, tentando não ir até lá e levá-la para o canto escuro mais próximo. Meu Deus, ela agora começava a cantar _aquela_ parte da música olhando para ele enquanto dançava, apenas para _ele_.

_They say I'm really sexy,  
__The boys they wanna sex me.  
__They always standing next to me,  
__Always dancing next to me,  
__Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
__Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
__U can look but you can't touch it,  
__If u touch it I'm start some drama,  
__You don't want no drama,  
__No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
__So don't pull on my hand boy,  
__You ain't my man, boy,  
__I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
__And move my hump._

Gina pensou ter visto um verdadeiro brilho de desejo nos olhos do moreno ali na sua frente, mas devia ser impressão sua. Voltou a dançar antes que a música acabasse, ainda para ele, mais desta vez de olhos fechados.

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
__My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
__My lovely lady lumps  
__In the back and in the front.  
__My lovin' got u,  
__She's got me spendin'.  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
__She's got me spendin'.  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me._

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
__All that junk inside that trunk?  
__I'm get, get, get, get you drunk,  
__Get you love drunk off my hump.  
__What you gon' do with all that ass?  
__All that ass inside them jeans?  
__I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
__Make you scream, make you scream.  
__What you gon do with all that junk?  
__All that junk inside that trunk?  
__I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
__Get you love drunk off this hump.  
__What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
__All that breast inside that shirt?  
__I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
__Make you work, work, make you work.  
__She's got me spendin'.  
__(Oh)Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
__She's got me spendin'.  
__(Oh)Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me._

A música acabou, Gina estava sedenta. Ouvia palmas ao seu redor, percebeu que mais gente estava vendo-a dançar, a um momento atrás. Sorriu e saiu tão dali, do espaço aberto apenas para ela, tão discretamente quanto era possível, indo novamente ao bar. No caminho se livrou de olhares desejosos e algumas mãos masculinas, mas não daquelas cujo dono ela queria mesmo ver. Agora estava se sentindo cansada e um pouco tonta, logo iria embora, mas não agora.

- Por favor, um chá gelado. - pediu quando chegou ao bar. Pegou a bebida após pagar e se esquivou para fora dali, procurando por mais ar. Se sentou num dos sofás na lateral da pista de dança, escondida mais ao fundo. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e já estava pronta para mandar a pessoa embora quando viu quem era.

- Oi.

- 'Tá tudo bem? Você... 'tá um pouco pálida.

- Tudo ok, acho que é só o calor. - sorriu, para acobertar a mentira. Estava se sentindo cansada demais e ainda tonta e com falta de ar, sem contar que a dor de cabeça que a vinha incomodando ultimamente estava começando a voltar.

- Você 'tá tomando álcool? Porque seria melhor não tomar se está passando...

- Não é álcool. Eu não bebo, Harry, se lembra? É chá gelado, você quer?

- Não, obrigada. - ele se sentou no sofá ao seu lado. - Você estava muito bem na pista de dança, quase que... não era você.

- Obrigada, mas era eu. O _eu_ dançarina.- o olhou e sorriu, fazendo seus olhos se cruzarem desde quando eles saíram do meio da multidão.

- Você estava incrível.

Gina sorriu novamente.

- Obrigada, você sabe que eu adoro dançar.

- Eu não falei da dança. - ele começou a falar lenta e cuidadosamente - Era seu jeito, tão...

O olhar de Harry para Gina a fez corar, e ela agradeceu pela escuridão parcial da boate. Ele a olhava daquele mesmo modo duro que fez na pista, deixando-a nervosa.

- O quê?

Harry balançou a cabeça, se libertando do feitiço e do olhar.

- Nada. Você quer ir embora?; já que parece um pouco indisposta.

- Não! - ela gritou. - Mal são 1 da manhã, 'tá cedo ainda! Daqui a pouco vou voltar a dançar, só vou pegar mais uma bebida.

- Chá gelado? - ela afirmou. - Deixa que eu pego para você.

Harry logo voltou.

- Obrigada. - ela viu que ele trouxe algo para si próprio também - E o que é isso que você 'tá bebendo, hein? Por acaso eu acho que não é chá, e se você voltar bêbado, depois a culpada sou eu que te deixou beber. - Gina tomou sua bebida, cheirou e depois tomou um pequeno gole.

- Uh... Cosmopolitan. - bebeu seu chá para tirar o gosto da boca - É melhor você parar por aí, acho que você já deve ter bebido alguns _drinks_ com a Jean, lá em cima.

Harry sorriu para ela. Gina se preocupava com ele. Se fosse Cho, ela o incentivaria a beber, dizendo que a vida é curta e deve ser aproveitada ao máximo de todas as maneiras. Às vezes ele concordava com ela, mas só às vezes.

Gina agora bebia seu chá, observando a boate. Podia sentir Harry olhando-a.

- O que foi?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nada. Eu só estava pensando.

- Em quê? Ou em quem?.

- Não importa. Acho que agora quem vai dançar sou eu.

- Vem dançar comigo. - Gina falou aquilo num tom afirmativo, mas havia um pedido subentendido. Harry não soube se foi pelo modo que ela o fez ou como ela falou, mas aceitou.

Quando chegaram na pista de dança, foi ele quem a conduziu na música, deixando-a apreensiva e nervosa.

- Relaxa. Você não é assim quando dança, 'tá dura.

- 'Tá. - ela respondendo, tentando realmente relaxar.

Haviam batidas e músicas, corpos se mexendo, pessoas dançando, suando e se divertindo, inclusive Harry e Gina. Música, som alto, corpos próximos, colados. Todas dançando entre o som da música por muito tempo.

Harry a conduzia, e eles começamos a mexer o corpo juntos, encaixados um no outro. Gina logo se soltou mais uma vez, se sentindo livre. Podia ver Harry fitá-la novamente, um olhar que ela retribuiu. Ela se virou de costas para ele, rebolando e dançando.

A mão dele apertava forte sua cintura, como se precisasse de firmar para não sair dali para algum outro lugar. Sob a blusa larga e um pouco curta de seda, ele sentiu sua pele quente. Ao sentir seu toque em si, Gina sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha. Levou as mãos para trás, ainda de costas e dançando, e passou os braços por ele.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele na curva de seu pescoço, ele estava falando alguma coisa. Ela falou que não havia entendido.

- Você está linda hoje, mas linda do que nunca. - ele gritou. Lhe beijou no pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e a virou para si. A essa altura, as respirações já estavam descompassadas. Era impressão de Gina ou um clima estranho estava impregnando o ar ali?

Harry sorriu de maneira maliciosa, e Gina retribuiu. Ela não estava pedindo para ele brincar, mas se ele queria... ela se libertou dele e deu uma volta ao seu redor, dançando para ele. As mãos ágeis e delicadas passavam sobre seu peitoral malhado, deixando um rastro de fogo.

- Você está muito abusada hoje. - Harry falou em seu ouvido quando ela ficou novamente na frente dele.

- É a música que me faz assim. - respondeu no seu ouvido, fazendo ele se arrepiar dessa vez.

Eles estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro. As brincadeiras acabaram e estavam abrindo espaço para um jogo muito mais perigoso, mas eles continuavam a dançar, sem dar importância àquilo. Era como o beijo que eles trocaram, não importavam as consequências, iriam continuar.

Gina o fitou novamente, e podia ver um desejo tão sólido neles que quase o podia tocar. Nesse momento ela agradeceu por não poder ver os próprios olhos, que deviam passar a mesma sensação. Pelo menos era assim que ela se sentia. Era sempre assim quando dançava com Harry.

Esquecendo qualquer resto de medo que pudesse haver em si, a ruiva passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, se colocando ainda mais próxima a Harry, sentindo seu desejo, e continuou a dançar, se esfregando em seu corpo. Foi aí que ela sentiu um frio no estômago, ele estava sorrindo maliciosamente, provocando-a também. Uma de suas mãos deles desceu de suas costas para, novamente, sua pela por sob a blusa e a outra foi para seu quadril. Se quisessem ficar mais próximos seria impossível.

Naquele momento, não havia mais música, pessoas ou até mesmo um chão sobre aqueles pés. Só os dois naquela escuridão que desaparecia e aparecia, desaparecia e aparecia...

Gina tinha que ser sincera: a vontade dela era de arrastá-lo para um daqueles sofás ali tão próximos. Aquilo estava se tornando perigosamente bom. Para os dois.

Harry começou a dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha, arrancando de Gina gemidos, ao passo que ela apertava sua nuca, beijando-o de leve no pescoço também. Depois de um tempo, ele se virou para olhá-la enquanto se mexiam e rebolavam juntos, os corpos encaixados.

- Se eu te beijar, você vai brigar comigo? - Harry gritou para ela, mas sabia que ela não escutou, pois apenas só falou palavras que ele não ouviu.

- O que 'tá acontecendo entre a gente? - foi o que ela perguntou.

Ainda se fitando, Harry colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele se dava conta do quanto estava fascinado. Enquanto ela dançava com ele, desinibida e alegre, ele prestava atenção, em como ela diferente de Cho, era como alguém que ele gostaria de ter ao seu lado.

A música estava no fim, os dois paravam lentamente de dançar. Quando Harry por fim parou, ainda muito próximo a Gina, se concentrou no rosto dela, traços delicados. Gina o viu observá-la, os olhos cruzados com o dele. Desviando os olhos, Harry fitou seus lábios. Lábios convidativos, vermelhos, sensuais. Pediam para serem beijados. Aos poucos, ele se aproximou.

Gina sabia que aquilo iria acontecer desde que ele saiu correndo de sua casa naquela manhã, era apenas uma questão de tempo, e não havia nada por ambas as partes que impedisse aquilo.

_"Exceto Paul."_ - sua mente revidou, ao mesmo instante que Gina se assustava com o que esteve pestes a fazer.

Paul! Não poderia traí-lo, nunca!

- Estou cansada, vou embora. - Gina falou muito rápido, num impulso só para ter coragem, e com dificuldade se livrou dos braços de Harry. E sem que ele pudesse pensar ou falar qualquer coisa, ela se virou rapidamente e correu em direção a saída. Ele ficou olhando estupefado o lugar que há um segundo ela estava, e o caminho que seguiu. Por instantes ele achou que conseguiria... Que a noite terminaria... Que talvez até pudesse estar... Não, não, era loucura.

Harry saiu dali e sentou no sofá mais próximo, pensando e tentado se controlar. O que será que aconteceu? Eles estavam tão bem, e de repente ela se foi... será que ficou com medo dele? Quer dizer, ela era uma garota e é claro que percebeu o que aconteceria, é instintivo. Ele queria beijá-la novamente, muito mais do que quis beijar qualquer garota antes. Ela mexia com ele de um jeito diferente, aquele ar matreiro e meigo dela, a pela macia, os lábios que pediam para serem provados. Muito estranho, ele pensou. Hoje foi esse quase beijo, por duas vezes, no outro dia, um beijo completo. E por que será que ela fugiu? Será que era por causa do Paul? E daí que eles estavam namorando, ele já havia ficado com várias garotas enquanto namorava.

_"Mas ela é diferente."_

É, disso ele sabia. Ela era toda cheia de coisas, questões morais, não-me-toques... e agora que tinha namorado, ela devia gostar dele, não é? Claro, se não, não namoraria com o Paul. Paul, cara de sorte!

Harry suspirou e se pos de pé. Tinha que ir atrás de Gina, provavelmente ela estaria caminhando para o apartamento e, sem contar o fato de ser perigoso, ela havia se sentindo mal mais cedo.

Porém... ele ainda não podia entender. Poderia jurar que viu, antes dela sair, a mesma atração que ele sentia ser correspondida. E só de lembrar de como ela o deixou, de lembrar da sua pele, da blusa de seda, contornando perfeitamente o corpo delicado e delineado...

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina passou apressada pela porta de saída da boate e começou a caminhar na direção de sua casa. Seria um bom caminho, mas ela gostava de caminhar. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a temperatura fria atingi-la, apesar de ser verão. Deveria ter trago um casaco, mas como não trouxe, apenas se abraçou, para ficar mais protegida o possível. Deveria ter esperado Harry para voltar com ele.

- Harry...

Deus, ela estava enfraquecendo de novo, mas não podia, não podia deixar isso acontecer! Por quê? _Por quê_? Por que se permitiu isso? Antes estavam tão bem, mas ali, no meio da pista, eles quase se beijaram. E ela sabia que seria um beijo inútil, tudo causado pelo momento e pelo escuro da boate. Se pelo menos ela fosse bonita como Cho ou Meg. Ele era bonito, másculo, viril e tinha uma personalidade incrível. Enfim, era o garoto perfeito, o homem que ela amava. E tentou beijá-la de novo! Ou seria ela que tentou beijá-lo dessa vez? Ou eles que tentaram se beijar? Por que ela também queria, pelo menos no começo, mas não deveria, não deveria mesmo! Era tudo um erro, grande, gigantesco! Mas... Por que suas certezas sobre ele sempre oscilavam? Isso era péssimo. E é claro que aquilo nunca mais deveria acontecer, ela o tinha superado, etc, etc, etc; mas sempre acontecia de novo e de novo! E aquele tipo de coisa abaixava suas defesas, as poucas que lhe sobravam, ela corria o risco de cair de novo naquela teia perigosa... Deus, ela sabia que Harry não estava brincando com ela assim, então o que aconteceu? E por que aquilo, que ela nem sabia o que era, estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente? Talvez eles precisassem conversar.

Mas era tudo besteira de se pensar, porque se Paul estivesse ali nada teria acontecido. Ela tem o Paul, e o Harry tem a Cho... Mesmo assim ela não podia deixar de perguntar a si própria se correria o risco de se machucar, estragar uma amizade, perder sua virgindade e seu relacionamento com Paul por causa de Harry.

Era isso. Era esse o ponto.

Gina suspirou e fitou o chão, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

O grande problema dela era que ela já sabia aquela resposta há muito tempo.

E era sim, um sim enorme, colorido e chamativo. Ou talvez fosse um com certeza, tanto faz.

Suspirou. O pior daquela noite foi largá-lo lá, sozinho, quando o que ela queria mesmo era continuar perto dele. Ela também queria aquilo! Ele era tão atraente, bonito e ela o conhecia. Seus olhos vedes brilhavam, mostrando mistério e sensualidade, algo impossível de resistir. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele próxima. Nem se importava mais, ele não a magoaria, ela _sentia_ isso.

Gina continuou andando pela rua fria e escura, onde poucas pessoas caminhavam também. Um carro buzinava, mas ela não iria olhar. Se sentia cansada, com dor de cabeça, com frio e tonta, só queria chegar logo em casa e tomar uma boa poção ou remédio e ir dormir. Mas o carro continuava a buzinar. Ela era uma auror, fora muito bem treinada e sabia que não podia...

- Gina!

Quando se virou, Gina levou um susto por vê-lo ali.

- Quer uma carona? - Harry abriu a porta ao seu lado. - Vamos lá.

Gina riu.

- Então os príncipes encantados que vão salvar as donzelas casadouras do reino trocaram os cavalos brancos por Porsches prestos?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim. E aí, quer uma carona? Estamos longe de casa, e eu acho que moro perto de você.

Ela sorriu, retribuindo o sorriso dele.

- Tudo bem., 'to me sentindo um pouco cansada demais. - ela entrou no carro. Um segundo depois, eles já estavam virando a esquina.

- 'Tá com frio? - Harry perguntou quando a viu se abraçar - Tem um casaco meu aí no banco de trás, se você quiser, pode usar.

- Obrigada, mas eu poderia aparatar lá em casa, pegar um casaco e voltar para cá, mas acho que seria deselegante da minha parte te deixar só quando você veio me dar um carona, né?

- Com certeza. - ele brincou.

- Bem, nesse caso eu vou deitar no seu banco de trás, vestir seu casaco e descansar. Quando a gente chegar em casa você me chama, 'tá?

- 'Tá bom, Bela Adormecida.

- Obrigada. - Gina respondeu antes de pular para trás do carro, dando um beijo em seu rosto. Ele pôde sentir a pele quente dela.

- Você 'tá dormindo? - Harry perguntou instantes depois. Gina não respondeu, e então ele continuou seu caminho em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos.

Quando chegaram em casa, Harry colocou o carro na garagem e chamou pela amiga.

- Gina chegamos. - ela continuava dormindo. Harry suspirou e saiu do carro, indo até a porta de trás e abrindo-a.

- Gina, acorda. - ele a chamou de novo, sentindo sua pele ainda mais quente do que antes. E foi nesse momento que ele percebeu.

Ela não estava dormindo, estava desmaiada.

* * *

Notas:

e, por fim senhoras e senhores, sai + um cap! com uma smn de atraso, segundo meus planos. e falando em atualização, ñ tenho previsão para postar o prox cap d "Princesa Encantada", minha outra fic. qm ainda ñ leu, leia! eu recebi alguns elogios mt bons sobre ela, e isso me animou!  
bom, mas esse cap... teve musik, dois "quase-bj", umas dores e cabeças e talz, um desmaio, hehehe, um harry fazendo coisas d garoto (c eh q me entendem), uma gina arrasa corações na boate, uma dança mt sensual, enfim... teve mt coisa, neh! entre elas, algumas q ñ haviam acontecido antes tbm, e no prox, tcha, tcha, tcha... vai ter uma conversa. e ñ eh soh uma conversa ñ, eh "a" conversa, mas sobre q e sobre qm, v6 vão ter q esperar pra ver. e eu devo dizer q o prox cap vai deixar mt gente com mtmtmtinveja da gina tbm, hauhauhau: D  
e antes q me esqueça, a musik desse cap eh do black eyed peas, my humps. a tradução estah abaixo, a parte q a Gina contou pro harry tah em destaque.  
mas enfim, esse cap, oq axaram? eu axo q talvez tenha me confundido um pouco nele, colocando coisas demais, todas mt rápidas, mas v6 q dão o voto d minerva: ficou bom ou ñ? deixem suas críticas, boas ou ruins, blz? reviews são sempre bem vindas, msm c for soh um "continuo a ler, espero o prox cap RÁPIDO". mas c quiserem escrever + eu tbm ñ vou me importar msm, tah? e tbm devo agradecer a tds q mandam reviews, pq eu leio tds, e sempre fico esperando por + ansiosamente. vlw!

bem, eh isso, bjxx!  
t+

* * *

Tradução:

My Humps  
by Black Eyed Peas

Meu Rebolado

O que você vai fazer com todo esse lixo?  
Todo esse lixo dentro do seu porta-malas?  
Eu vou te deixar bêbado,  
Te deixar bêbado de amor pelo meu rebolado  
Meu rebolado (8x)  
Minhas adoráveis curvas  
Dá uma olhada!

Eu levo esses manes à loucura  
Faço isso diariamente  
Eles me tratam muito bem  
Eles me compram muitos diamantes  
Dolce e Gabbana,  
Fendi e depois Donna  
Karen, eles compartilham  
Todo o dinheiro deles me veste  
Vôo, mas não pergunto  
Eles dizem que amam minha bunda e  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,  
Eu digo não, mas eles continuam me dando  
Então eu continuo aceitando  
E não, eu não estou fingindo  
Nós podemos continuar namorando  
E eu continuo demonstrando

Meu amor, Meu amor, Meu amor, Meu amor,  
Você ama minhas curvas femininas  
Meu rebolado, meu rebolado, meus rebolado, meu rebolado te pegou  
Ela me faz gastar  
(oh) Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, gastando seu tempo comigo  
Ela me faz gastar  
(oh)Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, comigo

O que você vai fazer com todo esse lixo?  
Todo esse lixo dentro do seu porta-malas?  
Eu vou te deixar bêbado,  
Te deixar bêbado de amor pelas minhas curvas  
O que você vai fazer com toda essa bunda,  
Toda essa bunda dentro dessa calça jeans?  
Eu vou te fazer gritar, te fazer gritar!  
Por causa do meu rebolado, meu rebolado, meu rebolado, meu rebolado  
Minhas adoráveis curvas  
Dá uma olhada!

Eu conheci uma garota na balada  
Ela disse oi, oi, oi, vamos embora!  
Eu poderia ser sua garota, você poderia ser meu amor  
Vamos gastar tempo, não dinheiro  
Eu misturo seu leite com meu cacau em pó,  
Leite, leite, chocolate,  
Misturo seu leite com meu cacau em pó, leite leite, é isso aí!

**Eles dizem que eu sou muito sexy  
Os garotos querem fazer sexo comigo  
Eles sempre ficam perto de mim  
Eles dançam perto de mim  
Eles tentam sentir meu rebolado  
Olham para minhas curvas  
Você pode olhar, mas você não pode tocar,  
Se você tocar, eu vou fazer um drama,  
Você não quer drama algum  
Sem, sem drama, sem ,sem, sem, sem drama  
Então, não pegue na minha mão, garoto  
Você não é meu homem, garoto  
Eu só estou tentando dançar, garoto  
E mexer a minhas curvas**.

Meu rebolado (10x)  
Minhas amáveis curvas femininas  
Atrás e na frente  
Meu amor pegou você  
Ela me faz gastar  
(oh) Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, gastando seu tempo comigo  
Ela me faz gastar  
(oh) Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, comigo, comigo.

O que você vai fazer com todo esse lixo?  
Todo esse lixo dentro do seu porta-malas?  
Eu vou te deixar bêbado,  
Te deixar bêbado de amor pelo meu rebolado  
O que você vai fazer com toda essa bunda,  
Toda essa bunda dentro dessa calça jeans?  
Eu vou te fazer gritar, fazer gritar, te fazer gritar!  
O que você vai fazer com todo aquele seio?  
Todo aquele seio dentro daquela camiseta?  
Eu vou te fazer trabalhar, trabalhar, trabalhar!  
Ela me faz gastar  
Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, gastando seu tempo comigo  
Ela me faz gastar  
Gastando todo o seu dinheiro comigo, comigo


	9. Quem Você Ama

**Quem você ama**

- Ela vai ficar bem. - o medibruxo disse a Harry, que estava esperando por Gina do lado de fora da enfermaria do St. Mungus, para onde ele a havia levado há 3 horas. - Em alguns minutos estará pronta para ir para casa.

O alívio transpareceu no rosto do moreno. Ele havia levado uma Gina desmaiada do banco de trás do seu carro direto para o hospital bruxo, e não a havia visto desde então.

- Obrigada. O senhor poderia me dizer o que...

- Sinto muito, mas preciso atender a um outro caso. - disse-lhe o médico apressado, e em seguida foi embora.

Nessa exato instante passava uma "enfermeira" por Harry.

- Não se preocupe, logo você poderá vê-la. Só vou ver se já acordou, sim? - e dizendo isso, entrou no quarto, onde no último leito, que estava escondido por uma cortina, estava Gina.

A garota estava pálida e com aparência fraca, aparentemente dormindo. Quando a enfermeira se aproximou, ela abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- Como vai, srta... Weasley? - ela completou após olhar na ficha da paciente - Se sente melhor?

Gina se esforçou para sentar, apoiando-se na cama. Ainda estava muito fraca.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Só lembro de sentir uma tontura muito grande e então... tudo apagou.

- Você desmaiou - a enfermeira disse enquanto seguia alguns procedimentos médicos – e seu namorado a trouxe para cá...

"_Paul?"_ Será que Paul estaria lá? Ela achava que tinha saído com Harry, mas se bem que poderia estar enganada. Se fosse mesmo Paul ele devia estar super preocupado.

- ... onde nós diagnosticamos seu caso e cuidamos de você. - terminou com um sorriso.

Um medo apoderou-se de Gina. Será que ela estava com alguma doença grave? Será que era muito sério? Será que isso mudaria algo em sua vida? Seu pavor deve ter ficado clara em seu rosto, pois a enfermeira logo veio acamá-la.

- Não se preocupe – ela riu – você não tem nada grave. Vou chamar seu namorado e explico tudo para os dois, está bem? Ele deve gostar muito de você, porque ficou aqui o tempo todo, aflito. Causou um rebuliço. Queria te ver, mas achamos melhor esperar você acordar. Ele ficou _muito_ preocupado mesmo.

Gina apenas fechou os olhos e se deitou de novo. Não queria ver Paul naquele instante, porque não se sentia totalmente bem. Na verdade só queria ficar sozinha.

E foi isso que aconteceu por alguns instantes, até sentir alguém ao seu lado.

- Abra os olhos mocinha. - uma voz lhe sussurrou de repente, ao mesmo tempo que pegava sua mão. No mesmo instante ela soube que não era Paul que estava lá.

Mas Harry não era seu namorado!

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Ué, eu te trouxe para cá. Eu cheguei com você.

- Eu disse que ele ficou aqui o tempo todo, não disse? - a enfermeira perguntou sorrindo – Seu namorado é mesmo um amor...

- Nós não...

- ..., MAS se eu fosse você abriria os olhos, hein menina?! Alguém assim hoje em dia está cada vez mais difícil de conseguir.

Harry ria. Gina fez o mesmo. De onde aquela enfermeira tirou aquela idéia maluca?

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, entendendo que não adiantaria nada insistir com aquela senhora.

- A senhora poderia me dizer o que tenho? - Gina perguntou, enquanto sentia Harry apertar mais sua mão.

A enfermeira fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Isso não é nada, é apenas gripe de dragão. Você fica com calor ou frio, dores de cabeça e no corpo, cansaço, indisposição, tontura, às vezes desmaia... tudo que você teve. Provavelmente você já está com esse vírus no seu corpo há vários dias, mas os sintomas demoram a aparecer.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Gina soube que Harry se culpava por aquilo. Ambos sabiam exatamente quando ela pegara aquela gripe.

- E o que pode ser feito - Harry perguntou – para Gina melhorar?

- Esperar. - a senhora deu de ombros – Tudo que você tem que fazer é esperar, mas enquanto isso tem que tomar algumas poções e não deixar sua temperatura subir muito, ouviu Srta. Weasley? Porque pode ser perigoso. Para isso eu vou te dar – ela pegou dois fracos, um verde e o outro vermelho-sangue, num armário perto dali – essa poção é para você tomar, uma colher de sopa, todo dia, até acabar. - Gina observou o frasco verde que a enfermeira oferecia a Harry. Ele felizmente era bem pequeno, porque parecia ser horrível. - E esse aqui, o vermelho, é para se banhar quando a temperatura do seu corpo subir muito, vai ajuda a manter os 36°. - ela entregou também esse frasco a Harry. - Entenderam?

Harry confirmou.

- Isso é muito importante, então aconselho não esquecer nunca dos remédios. Ou então a Srta. Weasley, vai entender perfeitamente porque essa gripe é chamada "de dragão".

- E quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Bem, seu tempo de recuperação depende muito do seu organismo, mas em uma semana provavelmente já estará ótima, mas pode sair daqui agora se quiser, o medibruxo já deu alta, precisa apenas de repouso absoluto quando chegar em casa. E qualquer coisa não exite em voltar!

Gina sorriu desanimada quando a enfermeira saiu do seu campo de visão, deixando apenas Harry e ela escondidos pela cortina erguida ao redor da cama.

- Que doce, não é? A enfermeira, quero dizer. - Gina sorria, mas Harry a fitava sério. - Tá tudo bem ?

O moreno suspirou.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Muito preocupado _mesmo_ com você. Como está agora?

- Bem, mas com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que ir para casa, tomar um bom banho e cair na cama vai ajudar a me recuperar.

- Então vamos? - Harry estava ansioso para ver Gina longe do hospital. Se algo lhe acontecesse... não era bom nem pensar!

- Claro - ela respondeu jogando seu corpo para fora da cama, mas com o gesto brusco se sentiu tonta mais uma vez e quase caiu. Harry a segurou pela cintura, ao passo que seus braços ficaram em volta do pescoço dele.

- Ah, obrigada. - a ruiva agradeceu engolindo em seco. - E-eu acho que já posso andar agora.

- Nada disso - Harry negou. - E se você cair de novo? Eu mesmo levo você. - e falando isso, a pegou no colo, juntou as coisas dela que estavam na mesa ao lado da cama e a levou dali.

- Harry, me põe no chão. - Gina pedia o mais forte que conseguia, a dor de cabeça estava voltando com tudo. - Você não precisa me carregar! Olha, todos estão olhando.

- Eu não me importo, e preciso sim te carregar, se não você não vai chegar no carro nunca. Ah, e que idéia a minha de vir de carro! Devia é ter aparatado com você aqui, agora só fica essa coisa a mais para eu levar para casa.

- Então eu sou uma coisa? - perguntou brincando Gina - Assim como seu carro?

Harry riu.

- É, você perde a saúde, mas não perde o senso de humor, não é? E não, não Gina... você não é _uma_ coisa, você é a _minha_ coisa. - ele a olhou nos olhos quando disse isso, sempre rindo.

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar, então apenas fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, enquanto passavam pela multidão do St. Mungus, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Queria que o tempo parasse naquele instante, mas quando sentiu um estofado macio abaixo de si, percebeu que seu desejo não tinha sido realizado.

- Pronto! Sã e salva no banco do meu carro.

Gina sorriu, deitando da melhor forma possível do banco inclinado.

- Está sentindo frio? - Harry a perguntou, e com a resposta afirmativa, pegou a mesma blusa que ela havia usado para se cobrir mais cedo naquela mesma noite e jogou sobre seus braços.

- Melhor assim?

- Sim obrigada. - e se permitiu fechar os olhos, apenas ouvindo os sons e sentindo o ambiente ao redor de si. Pôde ouvir Harry fechar a porta do carona, seus passos ao redor do carro, ele abrir a porta do motorista e o som quando ele se sentou no banco de couro e suspirou. E nada mais, porque ele não ligou o carro.

Apesar a dor de cabeça ainda mais intensa, Gina abriu os olhos e forçou sua visão para focar o Harry que estava a sua frente. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada no volante, parecendo cansado.

- Harry, o que foi? Você tá bem?

De repente, ele pareceu se lembrar que Gina também estava ali e ligou o carro num instante.

- Ah, sim, estou ótimo. - começava a tirar o carro da vaga que havia estacionado, nunca olhando nos olhos da ruiva.

- Harry, o que foi?

- Nada. - ele soltou uma risada sem graça - Por quê?

E então Gina percebeu o que havia de errado.

Parecendo mais difícil do que tinha sido no hospital, a ruiva mais uma vez se esforçou para se sentar, colocando o banco mais uma vez na vertical.

Hesitante, quando o moreno já estacionava o carro na habitual garagem, Gina tocou seu braço num gesto firme, mas carinhoso.

- Você está se culpando por quê?

- Eu não to. - ele tentou sair do carro, fugindo do toque. Gina o segurou pelo braço, ao que ele a olhou.

- Você tá sim, por quê?

Harry voltou ao seu lugar, olhando-a enraivecido.

- Você tá errada! Eu não to meu sentindo culpado.

- Que bom, porque você não tem culpa de nada. - o silêncio caiu após a frase, e eles ficaram apenas se encarando.

E ficaram assim por um longo momento.

Harry não sentia culpa, sentia raiva. _Muita_ raiva dele mesmo. Não era apenas por ele ser mesmo o culpado por Gina estar doente, já que ela obviamente havia adquirido o vírus na noite em que, por culpa dele, ficara com roupa molhada em sua casa; entretanto aquilo era apenas gripe, ele a ajudaria e logo iria passar. Mas havia... o que ele sentia. Ou melhor, o que ele não sabia se sentia.

Havia ficado tão preocupado com ela no hospital, e naquele momento se deu conta do quanto doía. Doía saber que um dia a havia deixado quando ela mais precisava, doía saber que ela estava assim por sua culpa, doía por poder perdê-la, doía por ela ter o cara errado como namorado, doía por ele ser tão cego, doía por ter dado valor as coisas erradas, doía só ter se dado conta de tudo no momento em que quase a perdeu. Doía tanto, tanto, tanto!

Ela estava ali tão perto, mas Harry sentia que Gina estava mais longe do que nunca. Ela havia feito uma escolha... e não era ele.

Harry queria estar com ela o tempo todo, conversar, trocar idéias, rir, sair e se divertir; queria poder ajudar no momento certo, tomar conta dela, zelar seu sono, dormir ao seu lado, protegê-la, tê-la, amá-la. Queria, mais do que tudo, ter certeza que não estava começando a se apaixonar por ela. Mas como ele poderia se apaixonar por alguém, se nem sabia o que era paixão, amor verdadeiro? Ele não sabia o que é estar apaixonado, então será que...

- ... de mim?

- O quê? - Harry acordou dos seus devaneios.

- Por que você 'tá com raiva de mim, hein?

- Eu não estou com raiva de você Gina. - o moreno se virou novamente para o volante, como se aquele objeto fosse a coisa mais misteriosa e interessante do mundo.

As pontas dos dedos fracos de Gina tocaram o rosto de Harry, fazendo-o se arrepiar, forçando-o a olhá-la.

- Eu posso ver que você tá com raiva de alguém ou alguma coisa. É de quem?

Harry suspirou.

- De mim mesmo.

- Por quê? Eu to bem.

- Não é por você. - ele a fitou - Não é por você estar doente e ser mesmo culpa minha...

- Não é culpa sua.

Ele não disse nada.

- Harry você tá bem? Tá tão estranho e quieto, se calou a viagem toda, me aflige. Não pode ser só culpa ou preocupação, e eu não quero te ver estranho e então...

- Então?

- Ver você ir embora de novo.

Pela primeira vez naquele novo dia, Harry sorriu.

- Eu não vou. Não agora, nem tão cedo.

Gina sorriu, triste. Ele disse nem tão cedo, então planejava ir um dia?

- Que bom.

Depois de um suspiro cansado, Harry saiu do carro.

- Vamos subir, né? A noite foi cheia.

- Ahã.

Saindo do carro, Harry deu a volta até onde estava Gina e a ajudou a sair, mais uma vez carregando-a.

- Eu posso andar. - ela protestou.

- E pode cair andando. Você ainda não está muito bem, é melhor não arriscar.

Por aquilo ser verdade, Gina não falou e se deixou levar até seu apartamento. Ao Harry subir as escadas, Gina não pôde evitar pensar em como devia estar pesada ao ser lavada por ele, ao mesmo tempo que torcia para que ninguém aparecesse.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu no momento em que ele a depositou em sua cama, após levá-la até o quarto, em seu apartamento.

- Não há de quê. - ele respondeu, depositando os dois frascos de poção no criado mudo. - Eu acho que você vai querer dormir logo, não é?

- É, você tá certo. Obrigada por tudo, Harry.

- De nada, mas agora fica aí deitada enquanto preparo seu banho. - ele tocou sua testa, sentindo a temperatura - É melhor usar a poção que a gente pegou no hospital, você tá muito quente.

Gina olhou nos olhos dele. Ela tinha entendido direito?

- O... quê?

- A poção que aquela senhora nos deu...

- Não, Harry. Não precisa arrumar nada para mim. Posso tomar banho sozinha.

Harry riu.

- Que bom, porque você vai toma-lo mesmo sozinha. É disso que você tem medo? Fica tranquila, não vou entrar na banheira com você, apesar da sua proposta ser tentadora...

Ela foi obrigada a rir. Mas até que a idéia não era mesmo tão má assim.

- Não foi uma proposta, apenas disse...

- Que não precisava de ajuda. É, eu sei, você é uma garota moderna e independente, não precisa de um cara mau e chato como eu, mas eu quero te ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Porque me preocupo.

Gina sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo pelo carinho daquelas palavras, porém isso não foi suficiente para fazê-la ficar calma o bastante.

- Harry, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu posso me virar sozinha - ela disse, arrastando as pernas para fora da cama, para se levantar - , posso preparar meu próprio banho.

Mas ela não podia, porque assim que se firmou em suas próprias pernas quase foi ao chão pela segunda vez. Se não fosse por Harry, iria.

- É, eu to vendo. - ele comentou sarcástico - Tá tão bem que hoje já é a segunda vez que quase cai, e se não fosse seu herói aqui, ia machucar feio, hein!?

Ela riu, deixando o pudor de lado. Ele apenas iria ajudar, não é? Não precisava estar ao lado dela o tempo todo nem nada assim.

- É, talvez você esteja mesmo certo.

- Ah, eu to, tenho certeza. - falou ao ajudá-la a voltar a cama. - Fica calma que você está em boas mãos. - Harry sorriu, e Gina reconheu o melhor sorriso dele, que ele guardava para quando queria convencer alguém.

- Tá bom.

Ele saiu do quarto e sumiu na porta que dava acesso ao _closet_. Gina ouviu-o abrir portas e o barulho da água caindo. Sentiu cheiro de amêndoas, viu-o voltar e pegar um dos fracos e por fim, quando já quase dormia, sentiu Harry ao seu lado.

- Vamos? - ele pegou-a, levando ao _closet_ e ao banheiro. Sentou-a no patamar de mármore mais alto que o chão, onde ficava a banheira. Subindo os degraus, viu se a água estava boa e voltou-se a Gina.

- Vou te deixar aqui. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, pode me chamar, ok? Vou ficar do lado de fora da porta do banheiro, e se, durante algum momento você parar de conversar comigo, vou entrar aqui nem que seja por aparatação, tá bem?

Gina sorriu e concordou agradecida quando ele saia dali. Estava se sentindo muito tonta e fraca, além de muito quente, se desmaiasse dentro da banheira, pelo menos Harry estaria perto.

A porta se fechou e muito lentamente Gina começou a tirar sua roupa. Do lado de fora da porta Harry falou algo.

- O quê? - ela perguntou o mais alto que conseguia.

- Eu disse que peguei uma troca de roupa para você no seu closet. Está ao lado da banheira, na mármore.

Gina olhou ao redor e viu um pijama dobrado dentro um roupão de seda branco, do jeito que ela sempre deixava, formando um conjunto. Lamentavelmente, ela pensou, que aquele pijama de calcinha-cueca e blusa alças tinha estampas de bonecas, iguais aos de uma criança. O que Harry pensaria? Ainda bem que deitaria na cama e não sairia tão cedo.

Gina aos poucos tirou sua roupa e entrou na água, e imediatamente se sentiu melhor. Quase que instantaneamente sentiu sua temperatura abaixar, deixando tudo ao seu redor mais real. Do outro lado da porta, Harry conversava com ela, tendo a certeza de que Gina continuava consciente. Era muito estranho tomar banho e conversar com ele simultaneamente. Depois de um bom tempo ela terminou seu banho e acabou de se vestir, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Quando saiu Harry ainda estava na porta, esperando por ela.

- Você consegue andar? Não precisa de ajuda?

- Não, to melhor, obrigada. Só quero dormir.

Gina chegou ao quarto e tirou o roupão que ia até os joelhos para deitar, de modo que, por poucos segundos, Harry pode observá-la quase que completamente, de costas e absolutamente linda. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ver as pernas perfeitas nuas, a sua cintura, os braços longos e de pela macia. Mas logo ela se deitou, obviamente um pouco desconfortável por Harry estar ali.

- Já pode ir se quiser, agora vou ficar bem.

- É, mas não quero ir. Vou ficar até você dormir - ele se sentou no sofá do quarto - , para vigiar seu sono.

Gina teve de rir. Ele era mesmo um doce!

- Então não vai ficar aí muito tempo - a ruiva falou virando de costas para Harry e se encolhendo mais sob as cobertas. Estava ficando com frio. - Porque estou com muuuito sono...

- E aparentemente com frio.

Ele se levantou e apanhou mais algumas cobertas para ela, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Você tá bem mesmo?

Gina abriu os olhos para fitá-lo. Ela seria eternamente grata por tudo que ele estava fazendo.

- To sim, obrigada.

Seguiu-se um pequeno silêncio, onde cada um parecia imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Eu fiquei com medo de te perder. De você morrer.

Ela riu fraco.

- Nossa, que dramático! Eu vou ficar bem, Harry, é só uma gripe.

- É eu sei, mas antes não sabia. Se eu te perdesse eu acho que ficaria sem rumo agora. Você é...

Harry parou. Ele não sabia o que Gina era para ele naquele momento. Durante muito tempo ela havia sido apenas sua amiga, nada mais. Então por que agora ele a via tanto de um modo diferente, sentia tudo por ela com mais intensidade e vontade?

- ... muito especial pra mim, então eu não posso imaginar o que faria. Ah, você não vai chorar, né? - ele completou ao reparar que os olhos dela estavam marejados.

- Ah, não, é apenas essa gripe. - ambos riram. - É bom saber que a gente é tão importante para os outros, que a nossa amizade dá força e guia as pessoas. Você também é incrível, Harry, obrigada por tudo. - ela terminou o abraçando. Harry se apagou aquele abraço como se fosse a única coisa no mundo, como se dele dependesse sua vida e sua sanidade.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você até você dormir, tá?

- Tá bom. - Gina concordou voltando a se deitar.

Harry deu a volta na cama, se sentou no lado vazio, para o qual a ruiva estava virada, olhos fechados, e tirou os sapatos, deitando-se ao seu lado por cima das cobertas, que os separava.

- Você não se importa, não é?

Gina negou, quase dormindo, e ambos deram as mãos.

Em instantes ela já estava no sétimo sono, e o moreno a observava, passando atentamente por cada detalhe do rosto perfeito de menina; e pensava como ele havia conseguido, durante tanto tempo, viver sem aquilo.

Só o fato de estar ao lado dela já o preenchia de forma inigualável, como jamais aconteceu quando ele estava com Cho ou qualquer outra garota ou pessoa. Se apenas estar ao seu lado o fazia sentir tão bem, como não seria tê-la, ama-la? Ele percebia que não era apenas uma questão de desejo ou vontade, claro que ela era linda e ele sentia sim esse desejo, mas o que o guiava era o sentimento que havia cativado pelo que ela era, de dentro para fora. Então era isso que ele sentia. Apenas precisava descobrir o que era exatamente.

Harry fechou os olhos e dormiu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Calor. Muito calor.

Era isso que Gina sentia deitada naquela cama, embrulhada em cobertas e lençóis. Quanto mais tentava se livrar daquilo, mais parecia ficar presa.

Queria sair logo dali, estava sentindo-se sufocada, com falta de ar e angústia. Soltou um grito de frustração quando tentava se livrar de um lençol em particular.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - alguém falou e em seguida todas as cobertas e lençóis foram arrancados do corpo de Gina, que apenas caiu da cama, mas livre de tudo.

- Ai!

Harry sorriu, dando a volta na cama para ajudá-la.

- Meu Deus, só não é mais desastrada porque não é duas.

Gina se pôs de pé, um pouco confusa por Harry estar ali, mas mais irritada do que tudo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? A essa hora? No meu quarto?!

Harry riu.

- Te ajudando a se levantar e livrar das cobertas. Tá tudo bem agora?

- Sempre esteve. - Gina deu uma passo para trás, se livrando dos braços de Harry e o observando. O que ele estava fazendo na casa dela, tão cedo e... só de calça? Ai, que tentação!

- O quê...? - ela começou.

- Dormi aqui - ele falou, olhando-a de cima a baixo - sem querer, apenas peguei no sono. Lindo seu pijama de boneca.

Gina olhou para seu corpo. Ai-meu-Deus!! Por que ela estava usando aquele pijama na frente do Harry? Era de boneca! E muito justo e indecente para ficar na frente dele, mas... bem, ele cobria mais do que se ela estivesse de biquíni, então tudo bem. E quem era ele para falar do seu pijama de boneca se ela sabia que ele tinha um com um vários piões desenhados?!

- Obrigada. Acho que ele deve combinar perfeitamente com o seu de pião.

Harry parou de sorrir.

- Bem, se você se lembra bem, foi você que o deu para mim.

- É eu lembro - a ruiva deu de ombros - , mas foi você que decidiu usá-lo.

- Bom, pelo menos o meu pijama não é indecente. Você não tem vergonha de ficar assim perto de mim não, Gina?

Gina abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que responder. O pijama dela nem tava tão curto assim, apenas justo. Mas o que ele queria? Ela _dormia_ sozinha, então qual o problema com o pijama?

- É, pra isso você não tem resposta mesmo, hein!? Aposto que esse foi o seu "Paulzinho" que te deu.

Gina o olhou sem compreender.

- Hã?

- O Paul. Aposto que foi ele quem te deu, por que ele é horrível, todo indecente assim.

Gina o olhou atentamente.

- Seu idiota, foi você que me deu! E ele não é indecente, o modelo dele é assim, tipo um shortinho e uma blusa justa. Foi você que escolheu, tá se chamando de depravado. E além do mais eu estou na minha casa, e normalmente acordo sem ninguém pra ficar me observando. E quem é você pra falar de decência? Olha aí, sem blusa aqui na minha casa, e eu nem sei o porquê de você tá aqui. E se você for um louco ou um maníaco e eu ainda não descobri? Eu estaria prestes a morrer, então vai embora Harry! - ela o empurrou em direção a porta do quarto, mas ele não se movia, era muito mais forte que ela.

- Bem, eu praticamente salvo sua vida e é assim que você me paga?

- O que você quer dizer? - Gina perguntou enquanto ainda lutava inutilmente para fazê-lo sair do lugar.

- Você não se lembra de ter passado mal ontem a noite? Eu fui seu herói, te salvei!

Gina riu.

- Ah, Harry, como você se ilude, né? O máximo que você fez, agora me lembro bem, foi me dar uma mãozinha.

- Só uma? Eu fiquei cuidando de você aqui a noite toda!

- Porque quis! - Gina cruzou os braços num gesto desafiador.

- Ah, fala sério... agora você não se lembra que eu preparei seu banho e que você se agarrou no meu pescoço, toda insinuante, e pediu para eu dormir aqui do seu lado? - ele falou enquanto segurava seus braços para ela parar de empurrá-lo, e a jogava de volta a cama.

- Harry, pára com isso - ela riu tentando se soltar - e eu nunca falei isso. Acho que _você_ ficou doente, porque eu nunca te pedi nada assim, e nem pediria.

- Ah, então você confessa que é isso que você queria fazer, né?!; mas não teve coragem!

- Com certeza! - a ironia era muito mais do que visível em sua voz, quase palpável.

- Bem, nesse caso eu vou facilitar as coisas para você... - ela passou as perna em volta do corpo dela - você não precisa pedir para eu te agarrar, faço isso sem você me pedir, antes de eu ir tomar banho, tá? - Ele passou o nariz pelo pescoço dela, a cheirando e fazendo se arrepiar, depositante pequenos beijos.

- Ah, tá certo, Harry, claro, com certeza! - um segundo depois, Gina viu Harry subir em direção da sua boca, mantendo o contato visual e com um sorriso safado no rosto, mas quando ele estava a milímetros dela, Gina rindo como ele, falou:

- Você não vai fazer isso!

- Por quê? - ele lhe perguntou dando um beijo de leve entre os lábios e a bochecha, para logo olhá-la de novo, divertido.

- Porque não tem coragem. - aquilo o desarmou, e um segundo depois, quem estava por cima era Gina, segurando _seus_ braços. Ele tinha de admitir, realmente não iria fazer aquilo, agarrá-la, mas como ela tinha tanta certeza?

- Mas se você quer me beijar, porque não fala logo? A gente resolve esse problema rapidinho e me deixa em paz, para poder me recuperar. - Harry estava chocado com a ousadia daquela menina - Tá bom?

- Ah, tá.

Um silêncio perturbador para Harry e divertido para Gina se instalou.

- O gato mordeu sua língua, Harry?

- Hã, não.

- Então por que tá tão quieto?

- Hã, eu... bem, eu ia... ah...

Gina riu, saindo de cima dele.

- É, eu sabia que isso tudo era só pose. No fundo, no fundo você sempre foge.

Harry conseguiu sentir um pouco de mágoa nas palavras de Gina antes dela se trancar no closet. Isso o magoou um pouco, mas talvez tivesse de admitir que era verdade.

Se levantou para ir ao seu apartamento se arrumar, sem conseguir evitar pensar que, no fim, foi ela que o havia dominado. Algo raro.

Aquela garota era demais.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Harry? - Gina chamou abrindo a porta do apartamento do amigo? - Você tá aí?

Gina entrou devagar no apartamento escuro, tomando todo o cuidado. Sabia que não havia passado muito bem na noite anterior, não era nada muito grave, felizmente, mas havia dois fracos em na casa dela e ela não se lembrava qual era o de beber e o de controle de temperatura..

- Harry?

- Oi, to aqui! - o som da voz veio do corredor, por onde Gina passou até chegar ao quarto dele e entrar. - Cadê você?

- No banho, me espera aí.

Gina riu. É claro que ela iria esperá-lo lá. O que ele achava, que ela iria tomar banho com ele? Se jogou na cama e se virou de bruços, balançando as pernas no ar, os olhos fechados. Estava começando a ficar com sono de novo...

Harry saiu do banho e a viu deitada na sua cama, pernas balançando no ar, apenas com um roupão de seda, olhos fechados. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou o que era aquilo. Aquela coisa que ele sentia, que sempre esteve lá, mas só agora ele se deu conta da existência? Era algo forte, eram várias coisas juntas.

Ele riu de si mesmo, será que estava sendo muito idiota?

As pernas de Gina pararam de balançar aos poucos, e caíram sob a cama, delicadamente. Ela havia dormido, e mal fazia uma hora que havia acordado. Ele se deitou ao lado dela, devagar para não acordá-la, mas assim que acabou de desabar ao seu lado, ouviu-a falar.

- Eu queria saber, qual o fraco para manter minha temperatura normal, o verde ou o vermelho? - ela abriu os olhos, o fitando.

- O vermelho. Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Então eu vou para casa, tomar banho. To com calor, muito calor.

- É - Harry deu de ombros, sério. - , eu causo essa sensação nas mulheres. - Ela riu, concordando intimamente. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas com uma outra calça jeans, e ela não pôde evitar que seus pensamentos vagassem por uns caminhos muito perigosos, _muito_ mesmo.

Gina o olhou e riu.

- É melhor eu ir.

- Eu vou com você.

A ruiva deu de ombros e em poucos minutos eles estavam no apartamento dela, Gina no banho e sabe-se lá Deus Harry onde.

Ela não podia evitar pensar que, na única vez que ela de alguma forma deixou Harry dormir na mesma cama que ela, havia passado a metade da noite dormindo, a outra metade desmaiada. Às vezes sentia vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e cometer uma loucura, rasgando as roupas dele e o prensando contra a parede, mas... Ai-meu-Deus, como ela podia pensar nisso? Ela era muito má, muito mal educada por pensar isso do melhor amigo, mas quando o via como hoje, ainda mais bonito do jeito desleixado dele, ela simplesmente sucumbia a esses pensamentos nada legais. Mas havia Paul, que era o namorado dela, muito gato também, e ela o amava , mesmo que de um forma... diferente. Ela não podia resistir muito a Harry se ele quisesse acabar com ela, mas a Paul sim.

Alguns dias ela acordava inspirada e um pouco ousada, enfrentando as provocações de Harry da mesma forma que ele fazia, como hoje, mas normalmente ela apenas entrava na brincadeira. E ele era quase sempre mais ousado, se fazendo de mais esperto e cheio de intenções. Mas sempre a fazia rir.

Saiu da banheira e resolveu caprichar na aparência. Queria se sentir bonita por ela. Talvez ela desse uma folga a si mesma naquele dia e apenas relaxaria mais.

Por fim escolheu um vestido branco de alças até o joelho, um pouco rodado, o que daria destaque aos cabelos dela, que prendeu. Talvez desse tempo de ver os filmes do Harry hoje, ou quem sabe ler...

- Nossa!

Harry. Ele era mesmo um amor.

Gina não acreditou no que tava vendo. Havia um Harry segurando uma cesta enorme nas mãos sentado em sua cama.

- Para a minha garota doente. - ele deu de ombros como se desculpando.

Ela pulou na cama e pegou a cesta dele. Havia chocolates, biscoitos, algumas mini-tortas e todo o tipo de doce que ela conhecia e não conhecia. Morreria de tanto comer ou então fiaria gorda como uma baleia.

- Obrigada - agradeceu sem conseguir parar de rir- , obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

- Não diga nada. Você faria a mesma coisa por mim. - Harry se levantou e tirou a cesta das mãos dela, a colocando sobre o sofá. - Mas você não pode se alimentar só de besteiras, não é? Por isso - ele se virou novamente, carregando uma bandeja que Gina não havia notado que estava lá - eu fiz uma sopa para você.

Gina pegou a bandeja. Bem...

- Deve estar horrível, mas vale a intenção, Harry. E será que tem mais alguma surpresa aí embaixo da manga?

Ele corou, parecendo bastante sem graça.

- De baixo da manga não - ele se abaixou - , mas de baixo de cama... - puxou algo e ele mostrou um urso branco de pelúcia a Gina, que carregava um coração.

- Seu prêmio de consolação por não pode ir ao jogo de quadribol comigo por estar doente.

- Era hoje?

- Era.

- Uh. - ela resmungou triste, experimentando a sopa.

- A gente pode ir outro dia.

- Tá, já que não tem outro jeito. Mas me responde, e seja sincero. Foi você fez essa sopa?

- Bem, é só colocar água e ferver. Por quê?

- Tá boa demais pra ter sido feita por você.

Ela riu. Quem conseguia resistir a _ela_?

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

Foi daquele jeito que se passou a semana até quarta-feira. Harry agradecia por não precisar ir trabalhar, mas em compensação a semana estava corrida. No fim de semana, dia 1º, seria a festa do Ministério, e depois férias.

Os dois amigos ficavam o dia todo na casa de Gina. Harry cuidava dela, ajudando a lembrar dos remédios, preparando sopas e comprando mil coisas para agradá-la. Ele ficava no seu apartamento o tempo todo, na maior parte do tempo os dois deitados na cama dela, vendo tevê ou assistindo a filmes que ele alugava. Ele só saía de lá para ir na rua ou ao seu apartamento para tomar banho e trocar a calça do pijama, já que por ficarem deitados o dia todo, no quarto dela vendo tevê, ambos desistiram das roupas normais e adotaram o pijama como a "roupa da semana". Gina até havia permitido que Harry domisse lá quando ele insistiu que iria ficar por bem ou por mal, já que se sentia na obrigação de cuidar dela. Estava cada vez mais doce, ela pensava.

Apesar de sempre serem muito amigos nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo juntos. Nos últimos dias o tempo todo era ficar deitado na cama dela, abraçados, rindo e conversando ou com a atenção voltada para a tevê. Naquela tarde de quarta-feira Gina estava abraçada ao tronco nu de Harry, que vestia apenas uma calça de pijama, ao passo que ela vestia um pijama de flanela comprido e de mangas, enquanto ele fazia cafuné em sua cabeça, ao assistirem a um filme. Era uma história clássica de amor, uma cara popular e uma garota comum que se conhecem, enfreatam algumas dificuldades, mas no fim acabam juntos. Gina estava se levando para tirar o filme quando Harry puxou conversa.

- Me diz uma coisa, como pode ser assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim, fácil? Quer dizer, ele a conheceu e logo soube que era a mulher certa pra ele. Como? Como ele tinha certeza que era a mulher certa para ele?

- Quer ver outro filme agora? - Harry negou e Gina voltou a se deitar na cama, olhando para o teto, Harry ao seu lado apoiado no braço, a fitando e esperando a resposta. Ela respirou fundo. - Bem, eu acho que amor é assim, quando é certo, é certo, a gente sente.

- Sente o quê?

- Sente isso! Sente muita coisa. Quer dizer, pra mim o amor não é um sentimento, são vários, é quando você sente carinho, preocupação, admiração por alguém, você tem uma amizade, sente segunça, felicidade, vontade de tê-la, tocá-la e sentí-la, sente desejo por ela, mas como uma consequência dos seus sentimentos, não apenas por prazer. - ela o fitou - Isso é amor. É querer tá perto, conversar, apoiar nos momentos bons e ruins, chorar e rir ao lado de alguém, chorar quando não está com esse alguém, sofrer e ser feliz ao lado dele, querer acordar ao seu lado, ter a permissão de beijá-lo, de amá-lo e de o ter todos os dias. É tanta coisa! É tudo isso junto, por isso a gente sente, porque mesmo assim é diferente, o coração bate forte, a gente não consegue pensar direito, agimos por impulso, fazemos o impossível, sofremos. Amar alguém é assim, Harry. Isso é o amor.

Ela se virou, os olhos fechados. Ele observava-a. Ouviu com total atenção, absorvendo cada palavra de Gina, e levando um soco no estômago, pois tudo que ela falava era como se soubesse. Soubesse o que ele estava sentindo, o quando estava confuso, o quando a queria. E além de a querer pelo visto também estava apaixonado. Um problema. Já havia chegada a essa conclusão há alguns dias, mas a certeza que precisava tinha vindo agora. Mas que isso era uma pergunta que rondava sua mente: como Gina sabia que amor era aquilo? Será que ela amava alguém? Enquanto ela dizia cada uma daquelas palavras, e o olhava nos olhos, era como se falasse tudo para ele, mas aquilo não era possível, era? Quer dizer, ela namorava Paul, era uma garota independente e sempre deixava bem claro que não precisava de ninguém, e ele sabia que não precisava mesmo. Mas ele precisava dela.

- Quem você ama?

- O quê?

- Quem você ama, Harry? Eu queria saber. Você esteve um pouco pensativo nesses últimos dias, e agora me pergunta isso. É como se avaliasse se realmente ama ou não alguém. Quem é ela? - ela se virou para ele, olhando-o mais uma vez nos olhos. - A Cho?

Ele negou.

Os olhos de um analisava o outro. Imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, Harry pensava no dia que se beijaram. Ela podia não amá-la, não da forma que ele queria, que ele achava que a amava agora, mas ela o desejava ou pelo menos não era forte o suficiente para resistir.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela. As cabeças alinhadas e ambos olhando para o teto do quarto dela, cada um perdido dentro de si, por um tempo sem fim.

- Quem _você_ ama, Gina?

Ela virou a cabeça e o olhou, ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia a mesma coisa.

- Alguém. E você?

Ele não respondeu, mas se sentou na cama e se pôs em cima de Gina, entrelaçando as mãos na dela. No instante seguinte se abaixou até ficar com os rostos na mesma altura, os lábios quase se encostando, as repirações ficando pesadas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nas escadas que iam para o último andar uma sombra surgia, e junto com ela alguém subia as escadas.

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **

n u s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s!!  
putz, saiu mais um cap, nem acredito!!! se soubessem como esse deu trabalho!! mas espero que gostem, msm q eu tenha axado ele meio ruinzinho.  
aguardo ansiosa reviews com opiniões, sugestões e ateh mesmo puxões de orelhas. e por ter sido tão má e ficado sem atualizações por cinco meses e meio, ainda esse mês terá um presentinho aos leitores. em breve tbm vou responder as reviews anteriores.  
e prometo nunk + ficar tanto tempo assim sem atualizações, tah??

bjxxxxxxxx!!  
;D

Lanni


	10. Ao Extremo

**Ao Extremo**

**  
**

Faltavam três degraus. Dois. Só mais um. Aff, até que enfim!

Aquelas escadas sempre cansavam. Raramente precisava subir ali, e quase todas essas raras ocasiões eram por motivo de trabalho, e daquela vez não foi diferente. Só não entendia realmente porque tinha que fazer aquele serviço, quando pessoas menos importantes e ocupadas estavam disponíveis. Mas quando falou exatamente isso para seu chefe ele respondeu que tudo deveria ser assim para que nada saísse errado. Ah, mas aquela era uma tarefa muito simples, não poderia dar errado! Será que alguém cometeria algum erro naquilo?

Andou devagar até o apartamento que sabia ser de Harry Potter. Não devia bater, nem entrar ali, apenas fazer o que devia ser feito e sair, mas uma curiosidade incrível fez com que levasse a mão à maçaneta e a girasse lentamente. Já que iria entrar, se houvesse alguém, não deveriam notar sua presença. Entrou devagar no apartamento, e, como imaginou, não havia ninguém, dava para notar pelo silêncio profundo do lugar. Com mais alguns passos deixou o envelope grande e prateado sob um dos sofás, em um lugar bastante visível, e começou a olhar ao redor.

Estava exatamente igual a última vez que esteve ali, apenas mais um pouco bagunçado e empoeirado. Aparentemente o dono do lugar não estava passando muito tempo ali, e não precisava de muita imaginação para saber onde ele estava. Os sofás de tons fortes, as paredes e a pouca iluminação do local, com todas as cortinas fechadas, faziam aquele apartamento ter um _quê_ de sombrio. Não parecia que seu dono gostava muito dele, já que não estava ali, e sim no do lado. Respirou fundo, dando uma pequena volta pela sala, ouvindo seus passos ecoarem no ambiente. Aquilo estava uma bagunça! Havia peças de roupas jogadas em qualquer lugar, dinheiro esparramado no chão, embalagens de doces e comida congelada. Mas não deveria estar ali, muito menos observando a bagunça alheia, quando seu trabalho não estava terminado.

Saiu do apartamento e foi até o único outro daquele andar. Dessa vez iria apenas deixar o envelope e sair, mas quando sua mão foi até a maçaneta, a porta abriu levemente, fazendo um convite para que entrasse. Após um minuto resistência, entrou, passos silenciosos, no apartamento mais quieto ainda. Pensou que eles estariam ali, mas aparentemente não havia ninguém também. Será que havia acontecido algo que não foram informados? Mas o lugar estava bem vigiado, então provavelmente não.

O apartamento de Gina Weasley estava quase tão bagunçado quanto o de Harry Potter, algo bastante fora do comum, sabia; e aparentemente vazio também. Já havia deixado o envelope sobre uma mesa e estava ao caminho da porta quando ouviu o som que fez com que voltasse. Imediatamente sua mão foi até sua varinha, de forma que poderia atacar a qualquer instante. Porém, por mais susto que levara, aquele não parecia ser um som exatamente humano. Era algo como uma porta batendo, no fim do corredor.

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

_Ele não respondeu, mas se sentou na cama e se pôs em cima de Gina, entrelaçando as mãos na dela. No instante seguinte se abaixou até ficar com os rostos na mesma altura, os lábios quase se encostando, as repirações ficando pesadas._

Gina podia sentir cada batida de seu coração, ele batia devagar, como se fosse diminuir o ritmo até parar. A cabeça dela fervia. Não sabia o que pensar ou fazer, apenas se sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. O olhar duro dele a deixava insegura, mas também com a certeza de que aquilo era inevitável, simplesmente iria acontecer, só não sabia o que exatamente.

- Harry... - a voz foi não mais que um sussurro, mas era também um último pedido de paz e uma indagação.

Ele a analisava, absorvia sua alma, tentando decifrar os pensamentos. No momento em que a olhou nos olhos soube que estava perdido, num tortuoso caminho sem volta. Os olhos dela pediam uma explicação ao que ele pretendia, mas no fundo ela sabia. Sempre soube e não fez nada para evitar, porque também queria. Não evitou na primeira vez, não evitaria agora. Podia sentir isso, mesmo que ela chamasse seu nome como uma súplica, implorando...

_Eu e você  
__Não é assim tão complicado  
__Não é difícil perceber_

_Quem de nós dois  
__Vai dizer que é impossível  
__O amor acontecer_

Ele desviou os olhos dos dela e olhou os lábios entreabertos que pediam para serem beijados, a respiração pesada se chocando contra a sua, o provocando. Depositou um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha, tão doce e sereno que fez Gina fechar os olhos apenas para sentir a sensação que ele causava, cheio de ternura, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar todo.

Ela sentiu medo no momento, misturado à boa sensação. Era um pavor enorme com o que poderia acontecer, porque dessa vez ela não sentiu provocação vinda de Harry, mas sinceridade. Estava perdida e sempre soube disso, pôde cair no buraco antes a qualquer minuto, mas não caiu, e agora ele ficava maior e a sugava, justo no momento que parecia surgir alguém para tirá-la do perigo. Quando surgiu Paul.

- Harry, por favor...

Ele continuou a depositar pequenos beijos em seu rosto, descendo para o pescoço, fazendo-a resmungar prazerosamente. O certo e o errado lutavam na cabeça de Gina, e ela travava uma batalha contra si mesma. O pior não era sentir a ânsia real de Harry por ela, mas sim que ela queria sucumbir, ser fraca e se deixar levar também. Ele a excitava, a fazia desejá-lo e queré-lo. Aquilo era de verdade ou apenas mais um sonho?

Harry levou as mãos de Gina para acima da cabeça da ruiva, prendendo-as apenas com uma das suas. A outra começou a percorrer seu braço descendo até roçar num dos seios e chegar a cintura, para em seguida subir de novo, por dentro da blusa do pijama, tocando sua pele e fazendo-a enlouquecer. Os beijos dele desceram até o colo dela e o vale entre os seios, beijos desejosos, mas acima de tudo carinhosos.

Gina, ao sentí-lo descer cada vez mais pelo seu corpo, pensava em seus conceitos de certo e errado, pensava no contato prazeroso dos lábios dele em sua pele, pensava em nunca quebrar sua regra de fazer algo que possa se arrepender mais tarde, mesmo que remotamente, pensava que aquilo era muito bom. Quando sentiu as mãos de Harry largá-la e em seguida soltar o primeiro botão de seu pijama, abriu os olhos e fitou, segurando suas mãos.

- Espera.

Por um momento, apenas um momento, ele imaginou que conseguiria ir até o fim. Quando as mãos dela o tocaram e ele ouviu aquela voz sussurante e apavorada, soube que estava indo longe demais. Ergue os olhos parea os dela. Havia um não lá. Um não bastante duvidoso.

_Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
__Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
__Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
__Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
__Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
__Que eu já nem preciso_

- Eu só não quero fazer algo que possa me arrepender depois... - a voz de Gina era baixa, quase um pedido para que ele não ficasse bravo. - Desculpe.

Ele não entendia, mas compreendia. Sabia que ela não devia estar pronta ainda, principalmente porque eles só haviam se beijado uma vez e ela era diferente, especial, tímida, mas ousada, era Gina; mas por que deixar as coisas caminharem tão bem se iria pará-lo?

- Por quê? - Harry olhou na direção de Gina e só então percebeu que ela estava sentada agora, olhando-o daquela forma dura, mas também delicada. - Por que você faz isso, Harry?

- Faço o quê? - ele realmente não entendia.

- Fica brincando comigo desse jeito. O que aconteceu com a nossa amizade, que nos unia por segredos, afinidade, idéias e intimidade, e agora tá resultando nisso, nesse jogo? Eu quero as coisas nos lugares de novo... eu _preciso_! - ela se ergueu lhe dando as costas e sentou na penteadeira, escondendo o rosto.

- Gina - ele a tocou de leve nos ombros, após seguí-la - eu não to brincando com você. Já brincaquei com muita gente, e provavelmente magoei também, mas com você eu nunca faria isso. Prefiro me ferir e ferí-la.

Ai, por Deus!, se ele continuasse assim ela iria acabar acreditando!

- Harry, por favor, não faz isso. Já ouvi você contar tantas vezes essa mesma história para alguma outra pessoa, dizendo que era diferente, que se sentia mais feliz e apaixonado, e depois contar a mim mesma que era uma arma ótima, que todas sempre caíam e se um dia um cara falasse isso pra mim era pra eu tomar cuidado. Provavelmente não queria nada sério. Você não vai me fazer cair na sua armadilha também Harry, mas - ela o fitou - eu só queria saber porque! É uma aposta ou um jogo, quer se vingar do Paul? Quer me magoar pra ver se fico longe de novo?

- Eu não quero perder sua amizade, pelo contrário! - ele, chocado pelas palavras da ruiva, tentava fazê-la compreender, enxergar o que ele tanto demorara para ver - Quero que ela se torne mais forte, que a gente se torne mais forte, juntos...

- Pára! Olha pra você e olha pra mim! Você é popular, bonito, talentoso, e se quer se envolver com alguém, por que eu? Eu sou comum, todo mundo me acha estranha, passo despercebida. Por que você insiste nisso, Harry?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, apenas negou com a cabeça, decepcionado.

- Eu nunca axei que você fosse tão burra! Você nunca vai ser comum, pelo contrário, tem a personalidade e jeito mais incomum que conheço; e essa "estranhesa" sua é inveja das pessoas, pela pessoa e profissional que você é. E, Deus, passar despercebida? Você tem espelhos, não tem? É impossível passar despercebida, é linda por dentro e por fora. Você entende o que digo?  
Ela se menteve em silêncio.

- Por que eu?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Porque meu coração escolheu você pra se apaixonar.

Apesar do estômago de Gina ter dado uma cambalhota de surpresa, tudo que ela pode fazer foi rir, e em seguida começar a gargalhar. Harry nunca se apaixonaria, muito menos por ela.

- Do que você tá rindo, Gina?

- Do que _eu_ to rindo? Do que _você_ tá falando? Eu não vou cair nessa, não vou! Eu não sei porque você decidiu fazer isso, eu não vejo nada que possa te atrair em mim, mas você insiste nessa palhaçada. Mas, Harry, falar em paixão já é algo tolo demais. Por Deus, você não é alguém que se apaixone, você só sabe "curtir a vida", aproveitar e descartar as pessoas. Como eu poderia acreditar que você está apaixonado? E justamente por mim? No máximo o que você sente, no máximo se essa não for mais uma das suas brincadeiras idiotas, é desejo, tesão. E só. Você não me ama, e sabe disso tão bem como eu.

- Não fale do que não sabe!

- _Eu_ não sei!? Eu sei o que é amor, pode acreditar!

_Sinto dizer  
__Que amo mesmo,  
__Tá ruim pra disfarçar_

_Entre nós dois  
__Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
__Além do que já combinamos_

- Sabe mesmo? Sabe por que é isso que sente pelo Paul?

Harry se sentia como se muita coisa dependesse do que Gina diria. Será que conseguiria fazê-la entender?

- Eu não quero colocar o Paul nessa história. - ela se levantou e começou a se dirigir a porta do quarto, para fugir do alcance de Harry, mas ele correu e a fechou, no momento que a garota começava a abrí-la, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Gina estava de frente a porta, de costas para Harry.

- Solta a porta, Harry.

- Não.

- Me deixa sair!

- Eu não vou te deixar sair, Gina. Não ainda.

Ela respirou fundo e se virou de frente para Harry. Olhava para um ponto atrás da cabeça dele, porque olhar em seus olhos significava uma grande perigo.

- Eu não vou falar de novo, Harry.

- Ótimo, assim você fica quieta e pode apenas me escutar. - Gina abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry a cortou. - Não, não, você disse que não ia falar, e eu não quero que você fuja. Então, vamos começar com você olhando pra mim. Por favor.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Aquilo era perigoso, e ele a estava provocando, mas mesmo assim ela o olhou.

Por apenas um segundo, porque estavam mais próximos do que pensava.

- Gina, olha pra mim!

Harry era mesmo um chato! Ela o olhou. Podia sentir de leve a respiração dele.

- Você tá com medo de mim, ruiva? - a voz dele era aquela brincalhona de novo, que sempre a deixava na dúvida se ele falava sério ou brincava.

- Não! - ela quase gritou, provando que estava com medo.

- Que bom, porque pensei que era por isso que não queria nem me olhar. Ou então eu tinha ficado muito feio.

- Isso é impossível, Harry. - ela soutou, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia corar. Mas, bem, ele sabia que ela o achava bonito, não é? Tomara que sim, porque se descobriu isso naquele momento seria pior do que imaginava.

Harry riu, concordando.

- Eu sei, mas a questão é: você também é linda, e é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

- Harry, você tá me deixando sem graça. - ela tentou sair da prisão de seus braços, ao que ele impediu - Dessa vez a brincadeira já foi longe demais!

- E quem disse que eu to brincando? - depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa, o que fez Gina fechar momentaneamente os olhos. A voz dele era baixa e melodisosa. - Eu acho que te amo. To apaixonado de verdade. Acredita.

_No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
__Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
__E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
__A frase fica pelo avesso  
__Meio na contra-mão  
__E quando finjo que esqueço  
__Eu não esqueci nada_

Acreditar. Ela queria, não podia, mas queria. Mas também queria entender porque começar com aquilo agora, quando havia achado um porto seguro, havia encontrado Paul, do qual gostava? Podia ser um amar muito diferente, porém ela o amava. Harry não tinha o direito de interferir naquilo justamente quando ela resolveu desistir dele. Poxa, já estava quase se acostumando com tudo, com viver com o que podia, se contentar com pouco, e a sua paz queria passear de novo, já tão rápido! E... Harry apaixonado? Aquela era a piada do ano, não? E por ela? O que ela sempre quis ouvir dele havia deixado de ser um sonho para virar um pesadelo, mas sabia que no fim era ela que sairia machucada de tudo. Às vezes queria arriscar e viver o momento, mas tinha Paul, tudo que já passara por Harry, as dificuldades e o fato dele não ser nada confiável _daquela_ forma. Queria se entregar a ele, corpo, alma e coração, que se danasse o resto, mas sua consciência ainda era mais forte.

- Harry, - a voz era não mais do que um fio de tristeza - eu não posso acreditar. - _Quero muuuuito mesmo, mas não dá! Sua história te condena._

Ele pareceu decepcionado. Ele parecia sincero, e ela quase que podia, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, acreditar; Quase, quase. Ainda se lembrava de tudo que passou, seria mais forte.

- Não posso acreditar, porque você não tem esse direito. Resolvi seguir minha vida, ficar com Paul, e você é meu amigo e amizade é tudo o que posso oferecer. - Deus, dê um sinal que estava fazendo a coisa certa, que aquilo era o certo, por favor. Por favor. E rápido!

Harry a encarava com um olhar frio, fazendo-a temer sua reação.

- Você tem certeza, Gina? Por que no momento em que me dizer para parar, te deixar em paz, eu vou. Eu descobri em mim algo que pensei que não existia, to sendo sincero com você em relação a isso, e da forma que me conhece você sabe disso, no fundo sabe, acho apenas que tem medo. Mas se você precisa de espaço, eu vou dar. Se quiser, me afasto, páro de insistir. Basta me dizer.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, e a abaixou.

- Não - Harry falou, erguendo seu rosto - , quero ouvir você me dizer. Me diz que quer que eu me afaste, que ama o Paul.

Gina sentia se desfazer por dentro. O que ele queria? Harry sabia que ela não podia fazer aquilo.

- Me diz que ama o Paul, eu saio, e se quiser pode voltar tudo a ser como antes, ou então pode nunca mais me ver. Você decide.

Um minuto se passou. Dois. Três...

Gina continuou em silêncio.

- Me diz, Gina. Me diz!

- Eu não posso! - ela gritou, quase chorando, mas não iria, não na sua frente - Será que você não entende que eu não posso dizer isso? Não dá! - ela o fitou. Harry ria, e havia alívio e esperança naquela riso.

- Eu sei - suas mãos seguravam seu rosto. - Você não pode dizer porque não o ama. E quem será que você ama, hein Gina? - ele chegou bem perto de seu ouviu, sussurando com aquela voz safada e brincalhona que ela conhecia tão bem e que a desarmava, fazendo fechar os olhos - Pode ser muita ousadia minha... mas eu acho que sou eu. - o coração dela gelou e o estômago deu mais uma cambalhota - Eu sei que no mínimo você tem uma queda por mim, todas tem, e eu não esqueci como você foi fraca, como _quis_ ser fraca. Você não tem jeito, já é minha. E eu sou seu.

_Ai, droga, pronto! _

Gina estava perdida. Harry podia ser um mentiroso e talvez a magoasse. Mas valeria a pena. O medo continuava, porém um medo bom.

- Você não vai fugir de mim agora, Srta. Weasley.

Enquanto ele falava, chegava ainda mais perto de Gina, se é que isso era possível. Podia sentir todo o corpo dele pressionando o dela, cada batia de seu coração, assim como sabia que ele podia ouvir o dela, que há muito disparava. E agora Harry sabia que ela não iria fugir, tinha conseguido quebrar todas as barreiras dela. E ela as dele.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
__E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
__E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
__E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
__Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
__Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
__Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

Os lábios de Harry roçavam os seus, descendo pela linha do queixo até a orelha e em seguida para o pescoço.

- Isso... é...

- Errado, Harry? - ela o olhou, a respiração de ambos descompassada, rápida e pesada. - Isso é, totalmente...

- Maravilhoso e torturante.

- Não, errado mesmo... isso já aconteceu uma vez... a gente não podia deixar acontecer de novo!

- Mas pode ser só um beijo, não é? - ele já havia voltado a ela, depositando pequenos beijos entre seu pescoço e orelha. - Não vai ter nada demais.

- Eu tenho namorado, Harry... - Gina se contradizia, pois já estava retribuindo as carícias de Harry, explorando seu corpo com as mãos o tanto quanto possível, o que era bastante uma vez que ele estava com o tronco nu, enlouquecendo-a e a ele também.

- Eu também, Gina. - ele voltou a olhá-la. - Abra os olhos.

Gina os abriu, encontrando os olhos esmeralda de Harry a fitando. Ela quase desmaiou com o que viu naqueles olhos. Aquilo devia ser considerado uma ameça a humanidade!

- O que tá acontecendo, Harry?

- Não sei, mas não me importo. Só sei que você é perfeita, linda. - ele colocou todo seu cabelo de apenas um lado, passando os dedos levemente pelo pescoço que ficou nu, enquanto a espreitava ainda mais entre seus braços e a porta, suas coxas se encaixando na tentativa de aproximá-los mais.

As mãos de Harry deslizaram para sua nuca, fazendo Gina soltar um muxixo ao seu toque.

Se lembrava de cada vez que esteve ao lado dela, e tudo que podia pensar era como conseguiu se controlar. Gina tinha o poder de tirar qualquer um do sério, era tão linda que seu coração doía. Parecia uma menina, mas era uma mulher, era as duas. As sardas delicadas dela, quase imperceptíveis em seus ombros e rosto, a fazia ainda mais bonita. Fazia o impossível. Ele se aproximou mais, o toque suave de seus lábios era como a união de seus corações.

Gina fechou os olhos mais um vez quando sentiu os lábios de Harry tocar os dela de leve. Seu coração disparava e seu corpo tinha levada um choque. Seria sempre assim com ele. As mãos dela se cruzaram ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele mergulhava a mão em seus cabelos e apertava sua cintura, fazendo Gina fraquejar.

O calor do momento enlouquecia Gina. Harry queria e estava conseguindo fazer ela ficar doida, torturtando-a daquele jeito.

- Pára! - ela falou o empurrando. O choque era visível no rosto dele.

- Parar por quê?

Gina suspirou fundo. O peito nu de Harry subia e descia, a calça de pijama amarrada de forma desmanzelada fazia ela sentir um desejo insuportável de desamarrar aquelar cordinha.

- Porque você, Harry, tá fazendo tudo errado.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gina capturou seus lábios em um beijo exigente, virando-se e fazendo com que ele ficasse de costas para a porta.

Harry se sentiu supreso e assustado, mais uma vez, com a atitude Gina, mas não a fez parar. Ele queria ir devagar, mostrar para ela o que sentia, mas se ela queria pular essa lição tudo bem. A sensação da língua dela em sua boa, deslizando pela sua, numa ferocidade e vontade imcomum fazia com que ele desejase-a ainda mais, era um desejo carnal forte como um choque. Se ela era assim quando estava no controle de um _beijo_, como não seria em _outras_ situações?

Harry pôde sentir Gina se separando dos seus lábios. Toda sua boca estava vermelha, e ele apenas queria que ela ficasse mais.

_Eu procurei  
__Qualquer desculpa  
__Pra não te encarar_

_Para não dizer  
__De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
__Falar só por falar_

_Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
__Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
__Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
__Você conhece o meu sorriso  
__Lê no meu olhar  
__Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
__Porque eu já nem preciso_

Gina caminhou lentamente para trás, a cada passo desabotoando um botão de sua blusa.

Harry estava sonhando, aquela era a única explicação lógica para a atitude da ruiva, mas já que ela estava tão _avançadinha _assim, ele iria aproveitar antes que ela mudasse de idéia, se mudasse.

Gina o olhava diferetamente nos olhos. Ele podia ver a insegurança dela, algo como medo, mas também via que confiava nele totalmente. Ela desabotoou um botão, fazendo seu sutiã ficar totalmente a amostra, o decote voluptuoso de seus seios o empougando e torturando. Fechou as mãos, se segurando para não ir até lá e apressar as coisas. Se aquilo fosse um sonho queria morrer para continuar sonhando.

Gina já estava no terceiro botão. Ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso ousado, com mil intenções escondidas, mas adorável. Ele já podia ver seu umbigo, a barriga perfeita que tanto queria beijar. Se ela soubesse...

Quando a blusa por fim começou a deslizar por seus braços, Gina se aproximou novamente de Harry, fazendo ele se sentir preso ao redor dela. Mais uma vez ela o beijou, abraçando-o e adorando a sensação de conforto da pele de Harry tocando a sua.

Era como brasa queimando a pele de ambos enquanto se perdiam no beijo suave um do outro. A simples sensação era inigualável.

Os lábios dele eram precisos, macios, Gina sentia uma onda passando pelo seu corpo, se infiltrando e percorrendo cada célula, fazendo-a desejar mais e mais. Quando Harry ondulou seu corpo ao dela, a garota soltou um gemido sufocado contra sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que ele a abraçava com ainda mais força. Sentia sua língua passando por seus lábios, os lábios dele nos dela, sentia frio e calor, amor e desejo, ele era experiente e ousado, e ela se deixava perder, e por fim sentiu aquela língua, doce e voraz, invadir sua boca. As mãos da ruiva se perderam entre os cabelos de Harry, arranhando sua nuca e ouvindo um gemido de satisfação como resposta. As mãos dele desceram por seus braços até as costas, com livre acesso, fazendo-a despencar mais e mais naquele vulcão que eram seus toques. Gina sentia as pernas fraquejarem, e agradecia por estar abraçada ao moreno.

Quando já sentia falta de ar, eles separaram-se com dificuldade, dando fim ao beijo, e Harry a pegou no colo levando-a até a cama e depositando-a lá.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu sonhei com isso...

Ela riu.

- Queria não ter perdido esse tempo. Queria ter tido você no dia em que chegou lá em casa molhada, nunca havia te visto tão bonita. - ele subiu sua mão pela barriga dela até quase tocar em um de seus seios. Gina de repente temeu que ele continuasse fazendo aquele tipo de coisa, se sentiu repentinamente arrependida por começar tudo. Estava tonta com a situação. Queria que continuasse.

Harry ergueu sua mão até a lateral do rosto dela, a pele macia, a boca vermelha, lia a intensidade daquele olhar. Sua respiração estava rápida e imprecisa, estava com uma vontade louca de beijá-la, de tê-la ali, de uma forma perfeita, mas, diferente de todas as outras vezes, não apenas porque se sentia atraído por ela, mas por tudo que ela representava. Precisava sentir seus lábios, sua boca, seu gosto, iria... era só ir com calma. Ele estava perto, perto demais dela.

- Me diz que eu posso, por favor. - Harry descançava na curva do pescoço da ruiva, fazendo com que ela sentisse a respiração dele em sua pele. Gina estava rígida, se fosse para desistir, ele estava dando a brecha agora.

Harry a fitou, seus olhos castanhos, puros, o enfeitiçando. Será que aquela menina-mulher tinha noção de seu poder? Será que ela sabia realmente o que eles estavam prestes a fazer? Bem, ela era jovem, com tudo certeza inocente e delicada, mas não desinformada. Ele só precisava ter certeza, saber que ela estava pronta. Ele queria muito ficar ali com ela, como nos últimos dias que haviam sido tão bons, mas mais que tudo, queria ser parte dela.

- Me dê uma resposta, Gina, por favor, eu não sou de ferro.

Gina absorveu o olhar do rapaz. Era ele quem pedia com o olhar, suplicava agora. Mas também sabia que a última decisão seria a dela, Harry respeitaria isso, por mais difícil que fosse. E olhando em seus olhos, teve certeza absoluta da resposta. O abraçou com mais força de encontro a si, puxando-o como se precisasse dele para se sentir viva, aceitando o que acontecia, deixando seu medo, e o beijou. Harry respondeu ao beijo deixando que Gina novamente dominasse, sua língua deslizando ferozmente pela dele.

O coração da ruiva batia e parava, batia e parava. Não sabia se era pelo que acontecia ou pela insegurança. Naquele bate e para, aos beijos, Harry e Gina continuaram por um bom tempo, rolando na cama, e descobrindo um ao outro.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
__E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
__E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
__E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
__Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
__Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
__Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

Quando Harry se soltou da garota, tirou sua calça do pijama, fazendo com que ela mordesse os lábios de desejo ao vê-lo apenas com uma cueca box branca. Ele seguiu o gesto e ficou ainda mais excitado com ela. Lentamente, subiu as mãos por suas pernas, levando-as à calça do pijama que a ruiva vestia, desamarrando lentamente o laço, e ela se retesou. Só queria saber o que fazer, ter certeza que tudo daria certo. Ela já tinha tomado sua decisão, mas quando percebeu que Harry notou a sua insegurança achou que iria morrer. Estava com vergonha, vontade, medo, aflição, desejo, esperança, tudo junto. Fechou os olhos e esperou.

Harry queria matá-la de vergonha e desejo. Tirar o blusão não foi tão difícil, se bem que depois disso ela teve mesmo é vontade de colocá-lo de novo, mas não deu. Se, no fim das contas, ele a achasse horrível, feia, gorda ou magra demais? Se ela tivesse alguma falha no corpo que não havia percebido até hoje? E se estivesse com alergia a uma das poções? Se não...

- Você não precisa ter medo... - ele a abraçou, a voz que cortou a linha de seus pensamentos era sussurrante, suave e calma. - Eu te amo.

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

Se ela chegasse para dar um flagra, não teria tido tanto sucesso. Não que tivesse duvidado que isso não aconteceria um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry e Gina iriam se tocar, mas não imaginava que seria ela a primeira a saber disso.

- Uau, que disposição a dos dois, hein?! E eu soube que Gina estava doente! - uma risada irônica.

- Oi Meg. - Gina falou, ao que Harry apenas levantou a mão num comprimento.

Eles haviam se distanciado assim que a porta havia sido aberta, mas Meg havia visto o suficiente. E de qualquer forma, Harry estava apenas com uma cueca box e Gina sem a blusa. E há um minuto abraçados. Ela não era _mesmo _idiota.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que eu iria ver isso. Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, pelo menos não foi Cho ou Paul.

- Graças a Deus. - a ruiva falou se levantando e procurando sua blusa, muito mais do que sem graça, tentando esconder o rosto. Meg se abaixou e pegou-a, jogando a Gina.

- Toma aí, tava perto da porta.

- Obrigada. - Gina corou furiosamente quando pegou a peça de roupa, ficando roxa de tão vermelha, fazendo Meg imaginar o que não havia acontecido quando aquela blusa foi tirada.

- E você, Harry, não vai se vestir?

- Vai - Gina respondeu pelo moreno - , não é Harry?

Ele riu sarcasticamente para Meg, com um óbvio mau humor. Tinha um travesseiro entre as pernas, ao qual ele se apoiáva.

- Acho que não, afinal não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha visto.

- Com exceção de uma coisa - a loira o provocou - , o seu rosto tão vermelho como quando eu abri a porta. Eu to falando sério, e se fosse o Paul ou a Cho? Gina, eu realmente não pensei que você fosse assim.

- Não sou! - quase gritou ao mesmo tempo que jogava a calça de Harry para ele - Foi... um acidente, nada demais. Você não vai contar para ele, vai? - havia uma preocupação sincera na voz da ruiva.

Meg riu sem achar graça.

- Eu não me meto na vida dos outros, mas algo me diz que ele saberá de alguma forma, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E a Cho também, Harry.

- _Eu_ me entendo com ela.

- Que bom, porque ela vai mesmo querer se entender com você, quando souber. - Gina reparou que Meg não havia dito "se" souber.

- Ela não vai saber, se você não contar. Nunca soube. Nem mesmo sobre você ela, soube, não é Meg?

A loira deu de ombro.

- Erros do passado. Agora eu sou noiva, uma garota comportada.

- Bem, Meg, então você precisa me fazer uma visita antes da sua despedida de solteiro. - ele provocou, ao passo que ela o respondeu com uma careta.

- Não adianta, Harry, você não consegue me deixar sem graça com suas piadas, eu não sou a Gina ou aquelas garotas do Ministério. E você sabe disso. - falava de forma determinada, fazendo Harry perceber que ela tinha certeza do que dizia - Essa sua pose é apenas para se proteger, e meu trunfo é que _eu_ sei disso, então é melhor você se cuidar. Eu gosto mesmo de você, mas precisa amadurecer um pouco. Mas você vai aprender no fim, não é? E com Gina também, creio. Ela é uma boa influência para você.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado, Meg. - ele respondeu sarcástico.

A ruiva suspirou fundo. Já bastava que ela fosse quase invisível ali, não seria tema da conversa também.

- Com licença, mas posso ajudá-la em algo, Meg?

- Sim, eu só vim trazer os convites de entrada para o baile do Ministério no sábado. O seu e do Harry, que está no apartamento dele. Como bati na porta, que estava aberta, e você não abriu, eu entrei. - ok, havia mentido na última parte, mas ninguém precisava saber.

- Tá, Meg, obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - ela deu de ombros, indo para a porta, ainda séria. Mas parou e se virou, olhando para Gina.

- Olha, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, Gina, mas... o Paul gosta de você, e eu sei que você também gosta dele, mesmo que não da mesma forma; porém é melhor que termine agora, antes que seja tarde demais para desculpas. Ele é um bom amigo, mas você não gostaria de vê-lo furioso e magoado, pode ter certeza. E você, Harry, da próxima vez que for cuidar de uma garota doente, tente não agarrá-la. Sei que você tem 99 por cento de responsabilidade por isso. Tchau. - e saiu, batendo a porta.

Harry a Gina ficaram ali naquele silencio pesado, ela de pé, braços cruzados, olhando para a porta; ele sentado na cama.

- Bem, eu acho que você não vai querer terminar o que começamos, não é, Gina?

Ela o fitou, meio incrédula, meio chocada, e fez o mesmo caminho de Meg.

- Droga! Harry Potter, você é mesmo um idiota. - ele disse para si mesmo, antes que resolvesse seu problema: precisava de um banho geladíssimo, muito, muito, muito urgente.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

ah, enfim, mais um cap!! fiquei ateh bastante orgulha de mim agora, pq apesar d ñ ter sido super rápida, atualizei num tempo muuuuito menor a q última vez, ñ foi?? bota menor nisso!! e eu tbm gostei desse capítulo. pode ñ ter sido mt grande ou mt bom, mas ele me deixou satisfeita, apesar d ainda estar um kdim arrastado, ñ eh? era para esse e o anterior serem um só, mas eu jah tava num jejum d atualizações tão bravo q ñ me permiti deixar tds curiosos por mais tempo ainda, e dividi em dois. mas d qq forma espero a opinião d v6 e, principalmente, q gostem! ah, e a músik do cap eh qm d nós dois, da Ana Carolina.  
agora, aproveitando a brecha, vou fazer umas propagandas aki... em primeiro lugar, eu to planejando uma fic nova, e qm quiser ler o trailer (rsrs) eh soh fazer uma busca rápida pela fic "Anotações Sobre um Amor" ou ir no meu profile e clicar no link. essa eu axo q vai ser boa, to cheia de planos, mas vms esperar e ver! era esse meu presentinho ainda para janeiro, sei q ñ eh mt, mas espero q seja o suficiente.  
e eu tbm descobri uma grd paixão: fics d época!! soh axei e li 3 fics harry/gina assim aki, pelo menos ateh agora, mas as três são bárbaras, merecendo destaq a "minha doce noiva" e a "ecos de sudeste". se der, leiam, v6 vão amar!! são total e completamente apaixonantes!! tão boas q eu resolvi indicar aki, nas minhas notas, coisa q nunk faço, mas essas duas são demais msm, e merecem esse espaço!!  
bem, fico por aki, a única coisa q ainda devo dizer eh q planejo para breve uma atualização em uma das minhas outras fics, então fiquem ligados. agradeço o carinho d tds, ñ imaginam o quão feliz fico kda vez q leio os comentários d v6, eh realmente gratificante e inspirador para escrever. e mandem reviews à vontade, ok?? com críticas boas ou ruins, dúvidas, opiniões ou oq quiserem!!!

mil bjxxxxxx e t+  
Lanni

* * *

Resposta as Reviews:

**o** Lady Leticia Blak - nuss, dessa vez vc deu sorte, hein?! atualizei no dia seguinte a sua review. q bom q consegui t deixar curiosa, era essa a intenção... e obrigada pelos elogios, me sinto, d verdade, feliz e grata.

**o** Ana Carolina Guimaraes - rsrsrs, eh demorei MSM com o cap anterior, quase seis meses!! eu sou uma autora má e desnaturada, ñ eh?! sinto muito!! prometo q nunk mais vou fazer isso, a ñ ser (claro!!) c acontecer algo mt grave e eu ñ puder msm escrever, pq eu amo fazer isso, nunk vou desistir da reviravoltas! e fico feliz q tenha gostado do cap, e axo q vc jah teve uma idéia por esse cap novo do q serah do harry e da gi, mas relaxa q tah td indo bem e ñ vai demorar mt mais ateh... bem, ateh algo acontecer! ah, e vc viu q eu nem demorei pra atualizar dessa vez?? foi rapidinho!! vlw pela review.

**o** Sil17 - ai, meu deus!! vc quase me matou com as maldições, fiquei séculos no st.mungus!! hehe!! nuss, menina, q fan fic eh aquela sua?! to apaixonadassa em ecos de sudeste!!!!!!!!! amei, amei, amei!! gosto mt de um estranho na minha vida tbm, mas essa ecos: sem comentários!! agora soh posto o prox cap d reviravoltas depois q vc postar o proximo de ecos do sudeste, e eh sério! hauhauahua!! lanni eh má! ok, eu ñ vou fazer isso, mas bem q gostaria... bem, d qq forma o harry eh fofo msm, neh?? doce, doce. e vc viu qm tava chegando? nem eu sabia q seria ela ainda, tava planejado o paul no primeiro momento, mas resolvi mudar, e assim eu jah mudei tbm uma coisa ou outra no futuro da fic! ah, mas vc viu q eu atualizei mais rápido dessa vez, ñ eh?? espero q tenha gostado do cap, eu fico mt feliz pela sua review!! sua fic eh ótima, me viciou!!!!

**o** Andy Black - ai, eu tbm quero um harry, mas os d carne e osso são melhores, hehehe!! fik aflita ñ q td vai c encaixar, ok?? e vc viu, nd d paul ou cho subindo as escadas, mas bem q deu vontade!! vlw pela review, ok?? fico feliz d verdade!!

**o** Michelle Granger - fico realmente feliz q tenha gostado do capítulo, e msm assim t peço um pouquinho de paciência, sei q esses dois estão mesmo num chove e ñ molha, principalmente agora, mas qnd começar... se prepare!! e espero q tenha gostado de como td rolou nesse cap!! bjxXX.

**o** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - apenas uma coisa a dizer: comeerj tah chegando, ahhhhhhhh!!! 17 dias!!!!! (batendo palmas)

**o** Miaka-ELA - eu adoro seus comentários!!! eu sinto q são tão alegres!! mt obrigada por sempre comentar aki na reviravoltas, miaka, fico realmente contente! espero q tenha gostado do cap, e da minha decisão quanto a qm subiu as escadas.

**o** Pati Mello - ah, obrigada por axar q escrevo bem, mas ainda há um longo caminho a ser percorrido!! e fico feliz q tenha sido sincera e falado q o cap tava arrastado, pq tava msm!! obrigada pela review, adoro seus comentários, e vlw pela força!! ah, e devo dizer: vc escreveu uma fic ótima com a agora percebi que ela existe. foi uma das primeiras fics q li, na época foi no potterish, e eu realmente fico feliz d poder "conhecer" a autora!!

**o** Georgea - eh, eu postei. demorei, mas postei! e fik tranquila q eu nunca vou desistir da fic, nunkinha!! ñ sei c vc ficou satisfeita com oq aconteceu entre Harry e Gi, mas axo q foi pelo menos um "amasso legal", ñ queria nd mt pesado agora, além do q foi nesse cap, pq c ñ as coisas fugiriam do controle. e eu adorei essa história de "estava esperando por ela (a fic) como aquelas antigas esposas medievais: saudosa e esperançosa", isso foi ótimo, é sério!! ah, comecei a ler sua fic o amuleto e a espada e eu gostei, soh ñ continuei pq parece ser uma fic sem shipper Harry e Gina, certo?? mas tah boa msm. em compensação, eu to lendo O Clã, e só tenho uma coisa a dizer: atualiza!!!!! pf, pf, pf!! tah mega, super, hiper, ultra boa, to adorando msm!!! ñ seja desnaturada igual a lanni e fiq meses sem atualizar, pq c ñ vou ter q fazer chantagem com vc tbm: soh atualizo reviravoltas qnd vc atualizar o clã!! mas soh faço isso c demorar mt, hauahuahua!!! eh brincadeira, okss?? obrigada pela review, abraços.


	11. Fuga, Indecisão e Medo

**Fuga, Indecisão e Medo**

**  
**

À francesa, Gina entrou no corredor do apartamento de Zeck, dizendo qualquer coisa sobre ir ao banheiro, mas fazendo o caminho oposto: em vez de entrar na porta logo à frente, foi até o final do mesmo e entrou no quarto. Suspirando, ela não pode evitar pensar que aquele lugar estaria bem melhor se estivesse arrumado, mas não se importou e jogou-se mesmo assim na cama.

O quarto de Zeck era, basicamente, branco, preto e marrom: o branco das paredes, o marrom do mogno da cama, estante e cômoda; e o preto de um ou dois quadros que enfeitavam as paredes, da roupa de cama e de todo o resto. Não chegava a ser triste, era na verdade muito elegante. Tão elegante para Zeck que Gina sabia que não havia sido ele a decorar, afinal, por que ele usaria roupa de cama preta? A não ser, é claro, para sujar menos... A garota riu com isso. Ele era muito preguiçoso.

Mas sem se importar com a cor de qualquer coisa ali, ela puxou o travesseiro da cama bagunçada de uma boa noite de sono e deitou sobre ele. Era muito confortável, tudo parecia melhor que o seu, e se ficasse bem quietinha poderia dormir e esquecer de tudo, livrando-se daquele tristeza e calmaria suave que havia dentro dela.

Suspirou, começando a contar para controlar a respiração, a melhor forma que havia encontrado para fazer o sono vir nos últimos dois dias, quando no exato momento que se deitava, ele parecia sumir. Aquela tática havia dado certo ultimamente, e numa cama tão confortável, ela não poderia falhar.

Quando já estava num estado de semi-inconsciência, ela ouviu, no fundo de sua mente, uma voz. Uma voz repetitiva, que ainda falava com ela. Ela ouviu-a de novo e de novo, até perceber que a voz era real. Gina abriu os olhos e fitou o espaço diante de si. Parado ao lado da porta estava Mike.

O rapaz sorriu e se jogou ao lado dela na cama, deitando-se confortavelmente.

- O que você tá fazendo escondida aqui?

- Nada. - respondeu simplesmente - Apenas dormindo.

- Ou tentando.

- Ou tentando, certo. - sorriu também.

O amigo se aproximou um pouco mais e pegou sua mão, virando o palma para si, fingindo analisá-la atentamente.

- Eu vejo que a sua linha das emoções me diz que você está triste.

- Ah, verdade? A linha das emoções?

- É. - largou sua mão e fitou-a - Você nunca ouviu falar da linha das emoções?

- Acho que não. - respondeu rindo.

- Mas existe. É tão complexa que apenas os muito bons em leitura de mãos conseguem vê-la.

- E você, obviamente, é um desses, certo Mike?

- Não.

- Não? Então como você sabe que eu estou muito triste, hein, Sr. Adivinho? - perguntou cutucando-o.

Mike parou de sorrir e se sentou, ainda olhando-a.

- Gina, todo o seu corpo diz isso: dos olhos até os movimentos. Não preciso ler sua mão.

E sem entender porquê, como uma chuva de desmorona de uma só vez, sem motivos ou aviso, Gina fez o que havia evitado tanto nos últimos dois dias: chorou.

Mike sabia que ela não costumava chorar, e para chegar àquele ponto, ainda mais na frente de alguém, é porque algo havia acontecido. Algo grave.

Ele se aproximou e puxou-a para si, deixando-a chorar em seus braços. Ela não precisava falar nada para ele descobrir alguma coisa próximo do motivo daquilo, porque na sala, de onde ele havia acabado de sair, Paul estava estranho e Harry quieto demais, sempre pensativo e com os olhos presos em Gina, que não havia falado nem olhado para ele.

Com sua paciência típica, Mike deixou Gina chorar, apenas esperando. Sabia que no momento certo, sendo aquele ou não, ela falaria.

A porta de abriu novamente e por ela passou Chuck, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, que se sentou na cama também. Gina parou de chorar e o encarou por alguns instantes, até soltar-se de Mike e ir abraça-lo.

- Desculpe... desculpe-me por isso tudo, vocês dois. - a voz dela era de alguém que se controlava para não chorar mais uma vez. - Eu não queria atrapalhar todos os planos que estão fazendo.

- Você não está atrapalhando nada, Gina. - Mike falou enquanto afagava sua cabeça, encostada no ombro de Chuck. - Você nunca atrapalha.

Ela riu, soltando-se de Chuck.

- Nem sempre, não é? Porque uma vez, eu me lembro, eu...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já entendi.

Um silêncio confortável se colocou entre os três, cada um pensando a mesma coisa, mas sem dizer nada: se ela iria falar.

- Sabe - Gina começou, depois de mais alguns instantes - eu acho que a gente devia voltar para sala.

- Gina - era Chuck que falava - você tem certeza?

Ela suspirou uma vez mais, encarando ora um, ora outro. Impaciente, se levantou e abriu toda a grande cortina e a janela do quarto, sentando-se nela e apreciando a cidade de Londres que via logo abaixo.

- Por que não teria certeza de que quero voltar e decidir meus planos de férias, Chuck? São só férias.

- Tudo bem, vou reformular a pergunta: você tem certeza que quer ir lá e encarar Paul e Harry com os olhos vermelhos, obviamente por ter chorado?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu, e talvez seja melhor não saber mesmo, mas tenho uma boa idéia sobre isso. Tá tudo muito estranho, até o Paul já percebeu. Ele veio falar comigo hoje.

- O que ele disse? - ela perguntou preocupada, sem nem mesmo pensar antes de soltar aquelas palavras. Paul era ótimo, e ela gostava dele, não poderia suportar a idéia de fazê-lo sofrer, ou que ele soubesse de algo. Apenas de pensar nisso ela sentiu uma pontada no peito. E se Meg... ? Não, não, não! Não era bom nem pensar.

- Chuck - Mike começou, levantando-se também - eu acho melhor...

- Não. - Gina o cortou, fitando o outro - eu quero saber o que Chuck tem a dizer.

- _Eu_ não tenho nada a dizer, Gina. Quem me disse qualquer coisa foi o Paul.

- E o que ele disse?

- Nada demais.

- E o que foi esse nada?

- Simplesmente que você está um pouco perdida demais em pensamentos ultimamente. - foi Mike quem respondeu, mas Gina não gostou muito da resposta. Ele era a pessoa mais apaziguadora que ela conhecia, um bom mediador para qualquer assunto, por isso o que ele dizia, apenas dela saber ser a verdade, era a forma mais suave da história.

- O que ele disse, Chuck? - Gina sentou-se mais uma vez na cama, ao lado dele - O que o Paul falou?

Chuck suspirou.

- Que você está estranha, muito diferente, sempre perdida em si mesmo, desde quando ele voltou, ontem pela manhã.

- E...?

- E aí que ele perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa na sua ausência. E aconteceu, é claro, você ficou doente. A gente foi fazer várias visitas para você, se lembra? E você estava lá, deitada na cama, mau, cansada, com Harry cuidando de você, já que era o único que tinha tempo. E a gente disse isso a ele, que você ficou doente, e _nós _cuidados de você.

Ela não pôde evitar perceber a ênfase na frase dele à palavra nós. Pelo menos Paul não sabia que Harry havia passado muito mais tempo no apartamento dela do que deveria, achando que todos haviam contribuído para sua melhora da mesma forma.

- E ele aceitou isso perfeitamente para o seu jeito, mesmo que achasse estranho. Na quinta-feira, quando ele voltou, você já estava muito bem, quase curada, até sua casa já estava arrumada! - eles não puderam evitar sorrir um pouco - Mas hoje, quando vocês dois chegaram aqui, foi impossível qualquer um não perceber que você está evitando o Harry: cumprimentou a todos, menos ele; ficou séria desde quando o viu, mesmo que antes estivesse rindo às vezes; não se concentrou em nossos planos de férias, só concordando com tudo, o que é totalmente diferente de você; e sempre evitava seus olhos quando ele a olhava, o que devo dizer que não era com muita frequência, mas procurava os dele quando Harry desviava a atenção para qualquer coisa. Pelo menos ele está disfarçando bem melhor do que você o que quer que tenha acontecido, e provavelmente teria conseguido se você não tivesse, tão obviamente, evitando-o.

Gina se sentiu muito mal, como se fosse realmente burra e idiota, uma garotinha problemática e confusa no meio da adolescência, mas ela já era uma adulta, por Deus! Será que havia sido tão óbvia assim, mesmo sem perceber?

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim.

- Foi pior - ainda era Chuck quem falava - , porque Paul percebeu o seu esforço para evitar o Harry, como todos nós. Na verdade, no começo ele achou que vocês tinham brigado, mas ele não é burro, sabe? Logo perguntou se vocês haviam passado muito tempo juntos na ausência dele, porque às vezes, quando Harry falava com você, perguntando algo inevitável, e você sempre respondia com uma gesto ou com monossílabos, apesar de tentar expressar a indiferença que você normalmente tem quando quer, junto com ela haver também constrangimento. E constrangimento apenas por uma briga? Paul sabe que você está estranha por causa do Harry. Acha que ele, talvez, tenha tentado forçar alguma coisa. Gina, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

Depois no instante que precisou para entender tudo aquilo, Gina respondeu.

- Entendi.

- Entendeu mesmo? - Mike perguntou - Se você realmente entendeu, é melhor, e eu to te dando um conselho de amigo, ir conversar com Harry e se acertar com ele o que quer que seja, antes que Paul faça alguma coisa. Ou então, vá até o Paul e termine de uma vez.

- O quê? - por um instante, Gina pensou ter ouvido Mike dizer algo irracional.

- Você ouviu certo, Gina. Ou você tem uma conversa definitiva com Harry, para dar um fim ao que quer que já tenha começado, ou termina com o Paul. Sinceramente, eu nem sei porque você começou a namorá-lo.

A ruiva se sentiu sem chão por estar ouvindo aquilo de Mike. Ele era o melhor para dar conselhos, e normalmente quando alguém recebia um dele, o seguia à risca. Mas ela não podia terminar com Paul, nem tinha cara para conversar com Harry.

- Sabe - Chuck começou - , eu sei que nenhum de nós, e principalmente eu, podemos falar sobre fidelidade, mas quando eu gosto de alguém, eu gosto de verdade, porque acreditem ou não, eu já me apaixonei, eu dou o melhor de mim, mesmo que nem sempre isso seja suficiente. Mas quando é o suficiente, e apesar de todo o meu esforço a pessoa que está comigo pisa na bola, a coisa realmente fica feia pro meu lado. Nós somos todos adultos, sabemos o que é certo e errado, mesmo que não pareça, mas quando qualquer relação passa a envolver sentimentos verdadeiros, tudo fica mais fácil ou difícil, dependendo da pessoa. E, Gina, o Paul gosta mesmo de você. Você não foi a primeira que ele se apaixonou de verdade, e talvez não seja a última, mas ele realmente gostaria que você fosse, e eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Mas você não gosta dele da mesmo forma que ele gosta de você, mesmo que eu saiba que gostaria muito, sinceramente. Então talvez seja melhor isso terminar, mesmo que mal tenha começado, do que ir adiante e acabar quando tanto ele quanto você já tiverem descobertos que o que você sente pelo Harry é muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

- Eu não gosto de Harry! - ela falou sem pensar. - Não estou apaixonada por ele.

- Não, não está. - Mike dizia - Eu acho que você realmente não é o tipo de mulher que se apaixona e deixa envolver fácil, ou então isso já teria acontecido há muito, porque afinal de contas, somos seis, se contar o Harry. - ele e Chuck riram - Você só se envolve quando ama, Gina. Te conheço o suficiente para dizer isso, assim como te conheço para dizer que de nós, você sempre teve uma afinidade maior com o Paul, e depois com o Harry, quando ele chegou. Você ama mais os dois, apesar de amar a todos nós. Então, quando você diz que não está gostando ou apaixonada pelo Harry, devo concordar.

- Você o ama. - Chuck completou por Mike.

Sem saber o que fazer, Gina apenas riu, sem achar graça. Ela ria do que eles haviam dito, mas em algum momento, que ela não sabia qual, ao meio do riso começaram a vir lágrimas, e logo ela já estava chorando de novo.

- Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem. - Chuck a puxou, abraçando-se a ela como se Gina fosse um bebê que precisasse de proteção. Ela se sentia uma idiota, e ele sabia que ela se sentia assim. Mas quando se ama, como não ser tolo?

Mike saiu do quarto e voltou instantes depois, com um copo d'água, que ofereceu a Gina. Depois de beber, ela voltou a se deitar, cobrindo-se totalmente com os lençóis da cama.

Mike e Chuck se olharam, na dúvida se achavam aquela cena engraçada ou triste.

- Gina, sai daí de baixo. - Mike pediu.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Tem certeza?

Silêncio.

- Para falar a verdade, não. - ela descobriu a cabeça do lençol - Porque eu preciso que vocês me digam o que fazer.

- Já dissemos.

- Mike, não é tão fácil assim! Eu não posso simplesmente conversar e me entender com Paul ou com Harry, porque um dos dois vai sair ferido, e isso eu não quero. Eu gosto muito dos dois, não posso fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver por outro ponto de vista: você sairia ferida se ficasse com Paul ou com Harry?

"Paul.", sua mente logo respondeu.

- Como assim?

- Ah, Gina, você entendeu. - era Chuck que falava - E sabe que gosta mais do Harry.

- Chuck, deixa ela pensar!

- Ah, qual é, Mike! A gente sabe que ela gosta do Harry de um jeito totalmente diferente do que de Paul ou de nós, e ela também. Será que é tão difícil admitir?

Era, Gina pensou, há um diferença enorme entre saber e admitir.

- Eu me sinto idiota por estar aqui, ouvindo o que dizer. Não sou eu mesma! Eu, Gina Weasley, costumo dar os conselhos, apoiar as pessoas, não ser aconselhada e apoiada. Eu não sou uma garota boba que fica chorando por aí, eu sou forte! Me perdi de mim mesma!

Nem Mike, nem Chuck falaram mais nada. Apenas continuaram em silêncio para que ela continuasse a falar.

- O Paul gosta de mim de verdade, eu sei, mas o Harry... eu não tenho certeza. Ele é escorregadio demais pra mim. Eu não quero me arriscar.

- Gina, você está certa. - Chuck disse depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio que s instalou. Ela a olhou, sem entender.

- Certa sobre o quê?

- Sobre não ser uma garota boba que fica chorando. Você é forte mesmo! E eu sei que isso tudo pode ser difícil, mas você precisa ser quem você sempre é, e eu posso dizer que você não é assim. Você sabe o que quer, se arrisca e vai à luta. Que merda é essa de não querer se arriscar? Você vive em risco constante, você é uma auror! A sua vida é só riscos, por que não arriscar na sua vida pessoal também? Você costumava gostar de riscos... mas por outro lado, todo mundo sempre soube que você é contraditória. É quase como se fosse duas garotas diferentes: a Gina doce e cativante, e a Gina durona e fatal. Essas dúvidas suas nunca existiram, não faça tudo ser diferente agora. Por você, não faça. Eu gostaria muito que você ficasse com o Paul, porque eu o conheço há mais tempo que o Harry, apesar de gostar muito dele também; mas eu também quero que você faça a escolha certa. - ele se levantou - É você quem decide, a vida é sua, mas pelo menos faça o certo, e isso apenas a Gina que eu conheço pode fazer, e eu posso garantir que a garota que está deitada aí não é ela. - Chuck deu as costas aos dois e se dirigiu até a porta, para ir embora, mas como se si lembrasse de algo, virou novamente para eles. - É melhor se arrepender das coisas que fez do que das que não fez. - e foi embora.

Gina continuou quieta, pensativa, sem saber o que dizer. Lentamente olhou para Mike e com grande alívio, viu que ele sorria.

- O Chuck tá certo.

Gina, apesar de tudo, não pode evitar rir.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza! E o que ele disse também serve pra ele e pra mim, serve pra todos. Mas, Gina, mesmo assim ele tem certa razão, apesar de também estar errado. Quando a gente deixa a emoção, em vez da razão falar, a dúvida, a indecisão, os conflitos, são inevitáveis. Você não deve levar tudo o que ele disse muito a sério, até porque eu acho que essa sua aparência de garota decidida e forte muitas vezes é só isso, aparência; mas eu sei que você vai fazer o certo.

- Basta eu descobrir o que é certo.

- Basta você ter coragem de fazê-lo. Eu e você sabemos que já descobriu.

- Não é fácil, Mike.

- Eu não disse que seria.

O silêncio caiu mais um vez entre eles.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Mike indagou.

- Claro.

- Você e o Harry... vocês, você sabe, dormiram...?

- Não!

- Ah, Graça a Deus! - Mike não pode esconder seu alívio - Se vocês tivessem feito isso, e Paul soubesse...

- Eu não faria isso com Paul, Mike. Nunca. - mas mesmo assim, Gina não pôde evitar pensar o quanto estava sendo mentirosa. Ela havia o traído sim, com beijos e em pensamentos.

- Então o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para estar nessa clima?

- Nada, a gente só conversou. - e com essa resposta, Gina o olhou. Era como se Mike soubesse que aquilo não era a verdade ou era apenas impressão de Gina? Não saberia dizer.

- Isso é bom. - ele se aproximou e beijou sua testa - Vou falar pro pessoal que você está cansada, teve uma recaída ou qualquer coisa. Tenho certeza que o Zeck não vai se importar de ter uma mulher bonita dormindo na sua cama o resto de tarde. - E sorrindo, saiu.

Gina se sentia tão confusa quanto antes, apesar de não estar mais triste. Tinha que pensar, mas no momento só queria dormir e esquecer.

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

No momento em que abriu os olhos percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. E nem no de Mike.

Gina nem chegou a se virar, pela decoração do quarto já sabia ser o de Paul. Lentamente tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que havia uma certa mão em sua cintura que a impedia. Retirou-a lentamente, evitando acordar o jovem, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia tentada a gritar com ele e perguntar como e porquê ela estava ali. Entretanto ela não iria ser tão má, deixaria isso para depois. Provavelmente Paul a havia levado, dormindo, da casa de Mike para a sua, e no momento ela só queria um banho e um bom café da manhã. Olhando no relógio pendurado numa das paredes, viu que já passava das 10h.

- Droga! - resmungou no momento que se abaixava para ver se seu chinelo estava embaixo da cama, e estava. Gina pegou-o e se dirigiu apressada para a porta, evitando por pouco bater na estrutura da cama e...

- Ai! - ela gritou. No momento em que dera um meio pulo totalmente estranho para desviar da cama, seu pé se enroscou no lençol e ela caiu de cara no chão. - Ai, meu nariz!

- Gina?! - uma voz totalmente sonolenta chegou aos seus ouvidos. A jovem sentou-se lentamente, massageando o local dolorido. E muito dolorido. - Meu Deus, Gina!

Num pulo ágil, Paul se ergueu e pegou Gina, deitando-a na cama. Abriu uma gaveta qualquer perto da cama e tirou de lá sua varinha.

- Por favor, tira a mão do nariz.

- Não - ela resmungou, escondendo o rosto - Meu nariz tá doendo.

- Eu vou curá-lo.

- Tá doendo...

- Gina! - apesar da relutância da garota, com o uso da força Paul conseguiu fazer com que Gina tirasse a mão do nariz e mesmo com todo o sangue, consertou-o.

- Pronto.

- Ainda tá doendo. E sangrando!

- Não tá sangrando, é o sangue que saiu antes. Vou buscar gelo para anestesiar, é melhor lavar o rosto.

Paul saiu rapidamente do quarto quando, com muito custo, Gina se pôs de pé e foi até o banheiro para lavar seu rosto. Seu nariz parecia estar inteiro e no lugar, mas ainda doía como se tivesse quebrado, por isso ela demorava a se lavar, tomando muito cuidado.

No exato momento em que fechava a torneira, ela ouviu alguém bater a porta do quarto. Saiu do banheiro e se jogou na cama.

- Ai, Paul, tá doendo! Você tem certeza que fez esse feitiço direito?

- Absoluta. Toma - ele lhe entregou uma bolsa de gelo - Vai fazer a dor passar. Coitadinha da minha Gina, quebrou o nariz. E sozinha.

- Bobo. - ela respondeu com a voz abafada pela bolsa de gelo.

Paul apenas riu, observando-a em silêncio.

- Mesmo abatida e com uma bolsa de gelo no rosto você continua linda. - ela riu - Eu te amo tanto. - ele quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez, depois de algum tempo.

A ruiva o fitou, procurando seus olhos. Ela sabia da sinceridade de Paul, mas não sentia ser merecedora do seu amor. Ele estava ali, ao lado dela, sentado na cama e olhando-a com admiração, como se ela fosse seu bem mais precioso. E tudo que Gina sabia era que adoraria não sê-lo, e parecia que Paul lia sua mente e também sabia daquilo, mesmo que ela _soubesse_ que ele não o fazia.

- Desculpe. - falou erguendo-se e abraçando-o - Eu sou uma péssima pessoa.

- Ei, que isso! Desculpa pelo quê, Gina?

- Eu não sou merecedora da sua atenção. Eu não te mereço Paul, você é bom demais pra mim.

- Claro que não! - ela abraçou-a mais - Você é perfeita do jeito que é. Por que tá falando essas coisas?

Ele a afastou um pouco, de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Porque eu acho que não te mereço, Paul. Nunca vou te fazer feliz, dar o que precisa. Eu sinto muito por isso. - Você é tudo o que eu preciso, Gina. Olha pra mim e me diz... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Por um instante em que se sentiu totalmente perdida, Gina pensou em contar e terminar tudo ali... mas como Chuck havia dito, ela não era assim. A decisão dela havia sido tomada, e para voltar a trás, ela analisaria muito bem os fatos.

- Não, nada, Paul. Eu só acho que... esquece! Não é nada. Eu nem sei porque disse isso.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O quê?

- Que você tá carente.

- Ah, é? - ela riu.

- É. - ele aproximou um pouco mais seus rostos, até quase se encostarem - A gente mal se viu essa semana. Eu cheguei na quinta-feira, ontem você dormiu quase o dia todo e enfim temos hoje para aproveitar.

- Hoje vai ser um dia cheio, Paul. Tem o baile no Ministério.

- É só mais tarde.

- Já tá tarde. - falou entre risos.

- Então a gente chega atrasado.

E sem esperar mais, Paul a beijou.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Hoje é sábado, um dia sempre muito cheio, mas hoje é ainda mais. Tem tanta coisa para fazer! Eu ainda tenho que passar em mil lugares, encontrar um par de sapatos perfeitos e... Harry?! - Cho gritou, despertando a atenção do garoto de olhos verdes - Você tá me ouvindo?

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas permaneceu em silêncio, pensado. Será que valia mesmo a pena?

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Desde que eu cheguei agora a pouco você tá muito estranho. - ela andou até ele, falando cada vez mais alto, sentado em um dos sofás do local. - Por que esse silêncio, afinal?

Contrariado, ele a fitou.

- Porque eu estou pensando, Cho. Será que eu tenho esse direito?

- Depende em quê ou em _quem_ está pensando.

"_Eu não acredito_", sua mente gritou. Agora ela queria mandar até em seus pensamentos.

- No que você tá pensado, Harry? - e o tom não era de quem pedia uma resposta, mas de quem mandava-o responder.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Se ele se mantesse calmo poderia resolver tudo sem problemas maiores dos que os que já viriam, então valia a pena ser calmo.

Ou não.

- Sabe, eu... - ele riu chateado, se levantando do sofá. Ok, ele havia tentado, não era sua culpa não conseguir. Os últimos dias já estavam sendo ruins, a naquela manhã ele acordara com um humor terrível. E Cho poderia tirar qualquer um do sério. - Eu detesto essa sala! De-tes-to, Cho. Eu gosto de cor, de vida, e isso aqui é horrível, se quer saber minha opinião. Apesar de ser bonito, tudo faz lembrar você. E a casa é minha, o apartamento é meu e é a minha vida. Eu não quero - ele andou rápido até uma das paredes que tinha o retrato da garota - que uma foto sua enorme fique no meio da _minha_ casa. Se eu fosse colocar foto de alguém, seria minha.

A expressão da morena era de choque e surpresa, como se não acreditasse que ele estava reclamando daquilo, mas principalmente porque não acreditava que ele estava gritando com _ela._

- Harry, por que você...

- E eu não acabei! - ele gritou de volta. - Será que você pode me ouvir primeiro? Eu to de saco cheio desse apartamento, de você controlando minha vida e tentando sempre me manipular. Às vezes eu sou idiota e caiu fácil, mas eu cansei, Cho. Cansei de você, do seu jeito, das suas lágrimas falsas. - ele respirou fundo. Agora, que havia dito tudo que queria, poderia se tranquilizar. - Acabou. Acabou tudo entre nós. Pode ir agora pegar suas coisas no meu quarto, ou então quando você voltar todas elas estarão no lixo.

E como não tivesse feito nada demais, se jogou no sofá e ligou a tevê.

- E não esqueça de levar sua foto também.

Passou um minutos, dois, três... e Cho ainda estava parada no meio da sala, com uma lista telefônica na mão.

- Qual parte do "acabou" você não entendeu, Cho? - sua voz era fria, como se não se importasse.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas apenas continuou olhando com aquela expressão estranha. Lentamente, como se fosse num filme, ela depositou o catálogo numa mesinha e andou até ele.

- Pâ, pá, pâ... - Harry ouviu o barulho do salto cada vez mais perto dele.

- Você - Cho perguntou quando já estava ao lado do sofá - quer terminar comigo?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Cho, querida, eu já terminei.

- Não!

- Não o quê?

- Não terminou não.

- Claro que terminei, Cho, acorda. Tá tudo acabado entre nós.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Harry.

Ele sentiu alguma coisa estranha... olhando em seus olhos, viu algo como medo. Era como se ela tivesse um receio real de perdê-lo. Mas se ele continuasse com aquilo seria pior, então não iria voltar atrás.

- Cho eu sinto muito, mas dessa vez é definitivo. Não tem jeito.

- Mas nós voltamos a namorar faz muito pouco tempo! Por quê você quer terminar agora? Não é justo! - ela estava desesperada. - Eu fiz tudo por você, fingi que não vi, me contentei com pouco... tudo por você, achei que no momento certo veria meu sacrifício! Eu posso não ter sido uma namorada perfeita também, mas eu fiz de tudo por você, Harry! - terminou chorando, com as lágrimas caindo quase que sem percebesse.

- Eu errei em muitos momento do nosso namoro, Cho, eu sei e admito. Mas talvez você tenha errado aí.

- Aonde? - perguntou secando as lágrimas.

- Em fazer tudo por mim. Devia ter feito por _você_.

- Mas eu te amo. - se sentou diante dele, procurando suas mãos. - Harry, não faz isso comigo.

- Talvez você me ame ou simplesmente ame a idéia de amar Harry Potter, Cho, mas... não dá. Eu gosto de você também, porque você foi a primeira garota que eu me prendi, mas eu não gosto de você desse jeito. E não posso continuar enganando a nós dois.

- O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Talvez eu preferisse ser enganada, Harry. Pelo menos ainda teria você!

- Você não pode estar falando sério... quem ama de verdade se dedica a pessoa. Não engana mesmo que a outra não saiba.

- Eu me dediquei a você.

- Eu não disse que não se dedicou, Cho. - ele a levantou, sentando-a ao seu lado - Mas eu nunca me dediquei de verdade. Mas quando a gente ama... a gente se dedica, porque no mundo só tem uma pessoa. É assim que tem que ser. E eu lamento dizer Cho, mas há pontos bons e ruins em você, às vezes eu tenho receio de descobrir que os segundos são maiores que os primeiros. Não podemos continuar assim.

Com uma máscara de tranquilidade que não possuía, Cho o fitou, rindo de leve.

- Eu sei porque você tá dizendo isso. - sorriu ainda mais - Você pensa que está apaixonado, não é?

Mentir seria bem mais fácil, mas Harry precisa fazer novamente as escolhas corretas, em vez das fáceis. Já havia passado muito tempo fugindo. Se queria começar tudo mais uma vez, então seria da maneira certa.

- É, eu penso sim, porque estou.

- Você não está, Harry, não tá! A Weasley não é uma garota apaixonante, ela é irritante, chata e se acha a melhor de todas. É um demônio com cara de anjo. Você não tá apaixonado por ela, ela deve ter te dado alguma poção ou algo do tipo, depois você vai ver o erro que está cometendo, e eu posso não estar aqui, Harry. Então, vamos deixar tudo pra trás e fingir que essa conversa não existiu, certo?

- Não. - respirou fundo, pensando a aquilo estava sendo pior do que imaginava - Não está certo, Cho. Terminou de verdade, e não é por causa da Gina, é por _minha _casa. Já fui cego e idiota por muito tempo, agora devo consertar isso. Quero começar a fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Eu tenho quase 23 anos, não sou mais um adolescente, já sou um homem. Demorou, mas enfim eu percebi que é melhor eu agir como um, para bem ou para mal.

Como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta, Cho levantou-se e caminhou pela sala. Pela sua fisionomia feliz, Harry diria que ela ainda não havia entendido o que ele estava tentando dizer.

- Eu já sei porque você tá me dizendo isso. Eu tenho certeza. Não é porque _pensa_ que está apaixonado.

- Ah,. não?

- Não. - ela o fitou, sorrindo - Vocês transaram, é por isso. Agora você tá se sentindo culpado e quer, de certa forma, reparar seu erro. Mas não precisa, Harry, não precisa. Sabe, isso acontece, às vezes. Eu te desculpo por você ter sido fraco e me traído. Tá tudo bem.

- Ah, Meu Deus do Céu! Cho, a-ca-bou! Não dá mais, não é por nenhum motivo que você invente que nosso namoro, se é que isso poderia ser chamado de namoro, chegou ao fim. É porque eu não gosto mais de você. E pra ser sincero, nem sei se cheguei a gostar de verdade um dia. - ele se levantou e desligou a tevê, como uma maneira de evitar olhá-la - Acho que nosso namoro só foi longo porque sempre estivemos distantes um do outro.

O silêncio era tão grande que Harry podia jurar que ouviu o eco de sua voz quando acabou de falar. Esperava que Cho tivesse por fim entendido o que ele havia acabado de dizer, porque não aguentaria mais explicar a mesma coisa.

- Harry? - com a voz mais doce que ele jamais havia ouvido de Cho, ela o chamou. Como se antevisse que aquilo só poderia ser mau, ele saiu da frete da tevê e só se virou para ela quando estava atrás do sofá. Sua varinha estava do lado dele, qualquer coisa não teria problemas.

- Sim? - perguntou no momento exato em que ela pegou um objeto pesado de uma das mesas.

- Você tem certeza absoluta que quer terminar comigo?

- Sim.

- Tem?

- Tenho.

- Uhh... interessante. - falou, como se interessante de fato fosse o objeto que tinha em mãos, que analisava e balançava de um lado a outro. - Você tem certeza mesmo?

Harry respirou fundo. Deus tinha que lhe dar muita paciência.

- Absoluta, Cho.

- Você está me dispensando?

- Essa é uma forma de analisar a situação.

Ela o olhou. Apesar da voz doce, ela estava com raiva dele. Muita raiva.

- Ótimo. - e de repente, com uma força que a morena não parecia ter, o objeto que ela tinha em mãos foi atirado contra Harry.

- Você quer terminar comigo, não é? - ela gritou, pegando mais coisas e atirando contra ele. - Mas eu prefiro te ver morto do que com _ela_. Se for preciso eu te mato com as minhas próprias mãos!

E a onda de objetos sendo jogados na direção de Harry continuou. Ele evitava revidar com feitiços, mas sua paciência já estava no limite e Cho não o escutava.

Aquela seria uma longa, longa manhã.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina sempre achou impossível gostar de duas pessoas, mas agora percebia que não era, mesmo que a forma de gostar de uma e de outra fosse tão diferente quanto água e óleo.

Deitada com Paul, com a cabeça dele sob sua barriga ao mesmo tempo que ele a abraçava pela cintura, ela pensava no que Chuck havia lhe dito.

Era tudo realmente difícil e confuso, mas precisava escolher. Sempre havia sido objetiva, mas quando se ama, quem pensa com a razão em vez do coração? Seu coração dizia:

_"Vai lá garota, se arrisque com Harry."_

Ao mesmo tempo que a razão falava:

_"Paul sempre te apoiou e esteve ao seu lado, no começo, quando Harry te deixou. Quem garante que ele não a deixará de novo?!"_

Seus sentimentos eram extremamente contraditórios. Quando estava com Harry, desejava terminar tudo com Paul, mas quando estava com ele, decidia ficar perto dele e se afastar de Harry. No fim não fazia nada.

Tentava clarear sua mente, chegar uma conclusão... mas só conseguia voltar ao começo.

Chuck estava certo quando havia lhe dito que sua vida era um risco constante, mas ela poderia arriscar tudo, menos perder as duas amizades que mais estimava: se ficasse com Paul perderia Harry, se ficasse com Harry perderia Paul e no fim poderia não dar certo, e perderia Harry também. Se fosse analisar os riscos Paul era muito mais seguro, mas não era quem ela desejava de verdade.

Se sentia tão egoísta! O prendia a si, dava falsas esperanças e o enganava. Ou será que enganava apenas a si mesma? Não sabia, e detestava.

Se parasse para analisar entenderia o que queria: queria Harry. Mas como poderia fazer isso com Paul? Não tinha coragem de deixá-lo, mas se sentia pior por enganá-lo. Quando estava ao seu lado era maravilhoso, mas quando encarava Harry nos olhos, os conflitos recomeçavam. E também a sombra de seu comportamento machista, mas acima de tudo do passado: se ele no fim partisse de novo?

Estava cheia de se lamentar pelos dois... seria melhor ficar sozinha, mas ela estaria sendo justa com Paul? Não queria magoá-lo, mas talvez isso fosse inevitável. E se fosse para isso acontecer, era melhor que fosse agora... mas ele havia pedido uma chance, apenas uma, e ela havia concordado... talvez estivesse disposta a se arriscar com Harry, mas e o Paul?

Droga! Se ela tivesse esperado apenas mais uns dias, se tivesse dito um "Vou pensar" em vez de um "Sim" ao Paul, talvez não estivesse naquela enrascada. Por outro lado, se dissesse um "Vou pensar" a Paul talvez Harry não desse conta que estava perdendo-a e talvez... ainda estivesse tudo igual.

Ela sabia que Harry havia sido sincero, ele parecia cansado e abatido quando o havia visto, como se realmente estivesse sofrendo por _ela_. Mas ele estaria nessa situação até quando? Quando surgisse uma outra garota? Quando ele se cansasse? Quando o desafio estivesse concluído? Ou talvez ele não se cansasse?

Toda vez que Gina olhava em seus olhos, mesmo que por poucos segundos, era como se eles lhe perguntasse: "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?". Não queria fazer Paul sofrer, mas com isso fazia Harry sofrer, o que lhe doía muito também.

A melhor solução era dar tempo ao tempo. Para começar, para haver a possibilidade de Harry cativá-la sinceramente, ele teria que terminar com Cho e deixar de ser tão galinha. Ela não iria admitir um comportamento daquele tipo. Ele poderia estar sendo sincero, mas poderia estar tão confuso quanto ela também. E talvez ele tivesse desistido dela já, ou tudo não havia passado de uma brincadeira com a cara dela. Aí ela estaria sofrendo à toa.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa precisava conversar com ele. Mas apesar de tantas incertezas, sobre uma coisa ela estava certa: se esforçaria para ser quem sempre fora. Não chorava, se lamentava ou iludia-se.

_"Você sabe o que quer, se arrisca e vai à luta_", se lembrou do que Chuck havia lhe dito, e ele estava completamente certo.

Mas por hora, era melhor viver o momento e não sofrer por possibilidades.

- Paul, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sábado.

- Não, o dia do mês.

- Dia 1º.

- De julho.

- É.

- Então...

- Então o quê?

- Então, que dia é hoje?

- Ué - ele a olhou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça - , é sábado, dia 1º de julho.

- Tá, isso eu sei. Mas o que tem hoje?

- Programação ruim na tevê?

Gina riu.

- Isso também, mas hoje...

- É o dia do baile à sua homenagem.

- Exatamente. Olha, você sabe! O baile do Ministério.

- Para você.

- Pra mim também.

- É.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir pra minha casa. - Gina falou, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que havia caído entre eles. - Já é quase de tarde.

- Não é nem meio-dia! Fica mais, por favor. - pediu, enquanto a enchia de beijos.

- Não, Paul, pára! - a ruiva pedia entre risos - Eu preciso mesmo ir.

- Acho que não vou deixar.

- Você tem que deixar, eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

- Como o quê?

Gina respirou fundo, o que ela tinha para fazer? Já havia escolhido sua roupa e sapatos. Só iria tomar um banho, se arrumar maios ou menos e estava pronta. Não tinha nada para fazer.

- Coisas de mulheres, Paul. Você não entenderia.

- Então por que você não tenta me explicar?

- Você não entenderia.

- Não? - perguntou se aproximando, dando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

- Não. Pára, Paul. - pediu rindo de leve.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Por que, você quer que eu pare?

- Sinceridade?

- É.

- Quero, eu preciso mesmo ir.

- Tudo bem. - ele se deu por vencido, libertando-a e se jogando ao seu lado na cama. - Pode ir.

- Uh, não vai ficar emburrado, vai?

- Não, eu entendo. Mulheres sempre tem muito o que fazer antes de festas. E como você será a mais linda de todas, além da convidada de honra, eu te liberto sob uma condição.

- E qual é?

- Que você seja a mais bonita de todas.

- Uh! - respondeu com uma careta - Isso será muito difícil, de verdade, Paul.

- Eu não acho, porque de qualquer jeito você é a mais bela de todas.

Gina riu.

- Você é um amor.

- Eu só sou sincero.

A ruiva percebeu que ele não estava rindo, e na verdade, se surpreendeu.

- Você me acha tão bonita assim, Paul? Acho que você precisa de óculos.

- Quem precisa de óculos é você, que não sabe avaliar a beleza que tem. Ou então os seus espelhos em casa estão enfeitiçados.

- Não creio.

- Então você só precisa olhar melhor para si mesma.

- Ou então - ela lhe deu um pequeno beijo, levantando-se - Você deva mesmo usar óculos.

- Se for esse o caso, todos os homens deveriam usar óculos.

- Idiota.

- É sério, você é linda. E sabe o que é melhor?

- O quê?

- Você é só minha.

Gina riu, parada à porta. Gostaria que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Tchau, Paul.

- Tchau, até.

- Ah, e a propósito - voltou-se para ele, quando já ia saindo do quarto - E aí, o que ficou decidido?

- Sobre?

- A viagem. Férias.

- Ah, sim. Vamos viajar no domingo à noite. - sorriu - Para a França.

- França?

- França! Tem uma ilha bruxa lá, invisível aos trouxas. Vamos ficar numa espécie de sítio, é isolado e ao mesmo tempo perto de tudo.

- Um sítio? Argh!

- Não faz essa cara.

- Certo. E é legal? Alguém já foi lá?

- É incrível. Eu e o John passamos lá, antes de voltar pra cá, na quinta. É uma casa bem grande de dois andares, com varanda e churrasqueira, além de ficar perto de uma floresta e do lago. Se atravessarmos a floresta podemos chegar a praia, tem uma trilha e também a estrada. E também tem cachoeiras, só não sei exatamente aonde. Só há a nossa casa em quilômetros, e apesar de não poder aparatar lá, a não ser nos pontos específicos para embarque e desembarque de pessoas, isso não será um problema, uma vez que temos vassouras, carros enfeitiçados e chaves de portal. E há também uma espécie de cidade administrativa na ilha, onde além de podermos fazer a locação das casas, há restaurantes, cinemas, pubs, centros de compras... tudo que tanto trouxas como bruxos precisam.

- Nossa, então é o lugar certo. Tem de tudo!

- É mais do que certo, é perfeito!

- E quem vai? - Mike indagou.

- Todos nós, além de Meg, Igor e Cho, claro.

- Espero que tenha espaço para todos.

- Vai ter - ele sorriu. - Vai ter.

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

Sentada em frente a sua penteadeira, Gina se olhava no espelho.

Não se achava bonita, se achava normal. E magra demais, se bem que seu corpo não era seu principal problema, porque adorava comer e devia agradecer por não ter facilidade para engordar. Era magra, mas tinha corpo.

Mas mesmo assim seu rosto não tinha nada de especial. Não era como Cho: incomum, pequena, com curvas e com um rosto perfeito. E todos os homens diziam que ela era muito sedutora. Gina, por outro lado, não parecia nem mesmo uma adulta! Qualquer um diria que ela tinha 17 ou 18 anos, no máximo, apesar de ser bem alta.

Ela se levantou e olhou-se no espelho, apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Era alta, tinha pernas longas, cintura fina, mas não demais, e, em sua opinião, seios na medida certa. Não sentia tanta vergonha do seu corpo, mas se sentia incomodada com ele. Poderia ir na praia sem receios de ser gorda e ter mil defeitos, mas ficaria constrangida por estar tão exposta. Não que isso acontecesse muito, era apenas uma suposição.

Foi até o _closet_ e se olhou de corpo inteiro em um dos espelhos de lá. Tinha a pele clara, com pequenas sardas, quase imperceptíveis, nos ombros, nariz e um pouco nas bochechas. Isso a fazia parecer ainda mais uma menina, mas nada que maquiagem não desse um jeito, mesmo que ela não usasse muito.

Seu maior problema era seu rosto, era delicado demais, quase angelical. Tinha um ar inocente que ela não queria que estivesse ali, talvez se cortasse o cabelo... isso poderia ajudar. Mas gostava dele como estava, não mudaria nada, e provavelmente não ajudaria muito.

Respirou fundo, percebendo que aquela luta ela já havia perdido. Talvez fosse melhor se contentar com o que tinha em vez de reclamar, pelo menos tinha saúde. Quando tivesse mais velha pareceria mais nova, e isso era muito bom. E também ajudava no trabalho, e muito, já que as aparências enganavam. Em suas missões, ninguém diria que uma garota de 17 anos viajando sozinha era uma auror... ou uma menina perdida numa cidade grande... Bem, pelo menos tinha um consolo.

Mas muitos diziam que ela era uma menina, não só na aparência, mas nas ações, e isso a irritava. Não era boba, tinha 21anos, era independente e com a vida inteira pela frente.

Mas pelo menos, se seu rosto não fosse tão... qual seria a palavra certa? Talvez, se seu rosto não fosse tão _assim,_ seria bonita. Um rapaz de 18 anos poderia a achar atraente, mas o que um homem da idade de Paul e Harry, com vinte e tantos anos, haviam visto nela? Ela não entendia.

As pessoas diziam que ela era bonita, mas muitas vezes beleza era confundido com coleguismo. Quando chegou no departamento, todos seus amigos a haviam chamado-a para sair, mas ela não levou-os a sério. Será que deveria ter levado? Não se achava bonita, não poderia aceitar a idéia que alguém achasse, porque nunca sabia se falavam sério ou brincavam, e não se sentia confiante o suficiente em si para acreditar que fosse uma opinião verdadeira.

Mas quando estava com Harry... acreditava nele, se sentia bonita. Era estranho.

O melhor era continuar a se arrumar, pois ainda tinha que sair para comprar algumas coisas para viajar no da seguinte. Vestiu uma calça comprida azul-marinho de algodão, e uma camisa de malha simples, branca, mas não muito larga. Prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e abriu uma das portas de seu _closet_, analisando uma roupa em especial.

Tinha de tudo ali, literalmente. Cada novo papel que tinha de representar em seu trabalho exigia um guarda-roupa à altura. Havia vestidos, sapatos, calças, blusas, camisetas, saias, roupas de banho, bolsas e acessórios que fariam qualquer garota morrer de inveja, mas ela preferia as coisas simples. Por isso, em vez de escolher um vestido chamativo e ousado para o coquetel à noite, havia escolhido o vestido mais lindo que tinha, na sua opinião. Era verde-água, meio azulado, de alças e com um decote muito bem comportado, nada chamativo, como preferia. Embaixo dos seios era mais justo, com uma fita que se entrelaçava, dando voltas por seu tronco, até um pouco acima da cintura, onde finalmente tinha um laço, e logo depois se abria, chegando aos pés de Gina com volume. Era lindo como o vestido de uma princesa, de seda, com seus detalhes de fitas e rendas. Era tão perfeito!

Gina lembrava de tê-lo comprado no ano anterior, mas aquela era a primeira oportunidade de usá-lo. Seria o vestido mais lindo de toda a festa!

Enquanto passava a mão por ele, imaginando como ficaria, ouviu ao longe o ruído da porta de seu quarto se abrir. Imediatamente após se sentiu observada. Seu coração acelerou por aquela presença. Guardou a peça no lugar e olhou para trás.

- Vim cobrar uma promessa. - disse Harry.

* * *

**N/A**: aí, enfim, mais um capítulo!  
oq v6 axaram?? estou anciosa por opiniões, to meio insegura com esse. ñ aconteceu mt coisa, ñ eh?? mas msm assim espero q gostem. mandem mts reviews, ok?! opiniões, críticas, sugestões, teorias... gosto d ler oq escrevem, além d ser uma inspiração.  
sei q demorei um pouco pra atualizar, quase dois meses, mas realmente estou meio sem tempo. e jah tah chegando a época de provas novamente (aiaiai), vai começar td d novo, q txt! mas olha, prometo atulizar as minhas fics o mais rápido possível, e nesse cap d reviravoltas eu escrevi menos do q pretendia, ou seja, dividi um cap meio grandinho em dois, logo a atualização ñ deve demorar mt. axo q ateh o meio de abril, no maximo.  
e apesar d eu ter demorado quase dois meses, eh preciso levar em consideração q eu atulizei tbm, nesse meio tempo, minhas outras duas fics: "Anotações Sobre O Amor" e "Princesa Encantada". qm ñ as leu ainda, leia e deixem reviews!! isso me faria mt feliz.  
fico por aki, mas antes, c alguem pediu meu msn pelas PMs e eu ñ dei me cobrem, pq eu devo ter esquecido.  
mil bjoks pessoal, valeu por tds os comentários adoráveis e PMs.

bjxxxx, ateh breve  
Lanni

* * *

Respostas as Reviews:

**o** Sil17 - que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, fico muito feliz com isso!! o harry é mesmo adorável, mas ainda há muito por vir. e agradeço sua visita à Anotações, uma das minhas outras fics, espero que continue seguindo-a! eu to adorando escrevê-la, acho que é a fic mais legal de todas que já fiz... mas é opinião de escritora, então não vale, e eu sei o que vai acontecer no futuro dela, diferente dos leitores, por isso tenho uma "visão privilegiada", rsrs.  
agora, Srta. Sil, não se esqueça da Ecos não, por favor! to morrendo de vontade de saber o que vem por aí!  
agradeço o carinho, abração!!

**o** Miaka-ELA - seus comentários, como sempre, me divertindo!! adoro qnd vc deixa review, continua tah?? e eu jah li absinto, adorei tbm, mas d qq forma obrigada pela indicação!

**o** Georgea - nuss, vou ter q falar d O Clã antes... kra q bj foi aquele do harry e da gi?? the best first kiss!!!! sua fic tem toda uma "aura" diferente, é incrivelmente boa!! soh espero q vc ñ nos torture mais e atualize-a logo, logo.  
agora, hehehe, amasso torturante?! eh td q eu poderia fazer nessa altura da história, mas dependendo de como for posso continuar sendo boazinha assim no futuro, ateh q os finalmente chegue, vms ver...mas ñ vou torturar ning, prometo!! agradeço o comentário e o carinho, bjxx.

**o** Michelle Granger - hehehe, q bom, q bom!!! espera mais um kdim q logo essa confusão c desenrola, tah?? vlw pela review pelo carinho, bjoks.

**o** Nani Potter - nuss, me sinto honrada pelo seu comentário!! eu AMO suas fics, poderia dizer q aprendi oq eh fan fic lendo UBA.  
fico realmente mt feliz q vc tenha gostado tanto assim da fic e da construção dos personagens, e q tenha lido-a tão rápido. espero q esse cap ñ tenha t desapontado, jah q ñ aconteceu mt coisa... mas tenha paciência, estou reservando grds acontecimentos para o futuro. vai ser td no momento certo, e com calma a gente chega lah!! e saiba q farei o possível para ñ desapontar ning qnd chegar a hora certa. mas talvez, qm sabe, ñ apareça um presentinho (e ñ um presentão, hein!) por aí? vms ver! obrigada pela review adorável. grd bj, abração!!

**o** Byzinha Lestrange - oh, sorry!! realmente ñ sabia q vc ñ tinha visto as atualizações, caso contrário t avisaria msm, rs. eh, vc tah certa qnd disse q eu sumi, to meio ocupada ultimamente, mas to bem, pelo menos tão bem qnt poderia estar. e vc, como vai?? hehe, bjxxxxx! vlw pela review.

**o** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - hauahuahuahua!! adoro seus comentários!! e adorei t encontrar na comeerj, msm q vc estivesse sempre ocupada. qnt a meg ter interrompido, bem... as coisas acontecerão na hora certa, e aquela hora ñ era nd certa!! fico feliz pela sua review, ñ importa q demore um pouquinho, no fim vc sempre lembra. e olha, fik tql q um dia eles terminam oq começaram sim, tah?! mil bjx, menina!!! abraçoo!


	12. Promessas

**Promessas**

**  
**

Ele abriu a porta. Sabia que não devia estar ali devido as circunstâncias, mas já estava procurando uma desculpa aceitável para ir até lá há três dias, e por fim tinha achado.

Ela estava de costas, dentro do _closet_. Andou rápido até lá, chegando à porta no exato momento que ela se virava.

- Vim cobrar uma promessa. - disse Harry.

- Que promessa? - Gina perguntou confusa, mas aparentando não se importar com aquela presença ali. Harry percebeu ela respirar fundo, não se deixando levar pelas emoções.

- Vou redecorar meu apartamento. Você se lembra que um dia prometeu que me ajudaria nisso?

- Não, não me lembro.

- Mas eu sim.

- Estou ocupada.

- Você não é o tipo de garota que passa o dia inteiro se preparando para uma festa.

- Estou me preparando para a viagem de amanhã.

- Você vai me ajudar ou não? - perguntou ele, depois de ficar em silêncio por um instante, aparentemente analisando-a para ver se falava a verdade, enquanto Gina calçava o tênis branco e pegava uma mochila de pano azul-marinho.

Ela respirou fundo, e quando falou sua voz era educada, mas dura.

- Você pode redecorar seu apartamento com magia, Harry. Eu preciso sair para comprar algumas coisas.

- Prefiro fazer isso ao modo trouxa.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Depois disso, o silêncio recaiu sobre eles, pesado e incômodo.

Rapidamente e tomando cuidado para não encostar em Harry, Gina saiu para seu quarto. A primeira coisa que viu foi o urso que ele havia lhe dado. "Estarei sempre com você", dizia no coração que ele segurava.

- Onde você vai, Gina?

- Preciso comprar algumas coisas para a viagem, por isso vou dar uma volta.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não é necessário.

- É sim, preciso comprar tinta.

- Você pode conjurá-la.

- Você não pode conjurar o que precisa?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você sabe como os feitiços são, Harry. - respondeu saindo - Não me faça perguntas tolas.

O moreno a seguiu um instante depois.

Parecia que Gina estava correndo, ele só foi alcançá-la quando a ruiva já estava começando a seguir as escadas. Se ele a deixasse sozinho, sabia que Gina iria aparatar e ele não saberia para onde, por isso ela tinha pressa para sair do prédio.

- Você tá fugindo de mim.

- Não to, só tenho pressa. - mas ela ainda descia rapidamente as escadas, quase correndo, com Harry no seu calcanhar - Hoje é um dia cheio.

- Onde você vai?

- Fazer compras.

- Aonde?

- Ainda não sei.

- Você tá mentindo.

- Não to. - ela respondeu com raiva, seguindo para o corredor de um dos andares.

- Onde vai?

- Chamar Paul para ir comigo.

O moreno perdeu a paciência.

Gina estava no meio do corredor para a porta de Paul. Harry foi até ela a pegou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que descesse as escadas com ele.

- Você é muito burra, Gina.

- O quê? - a ruiva perguntou, sendo obrigada a descer as escadas com ele enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Não creio que você seja surda.

- Não sou, mas não sei se posso acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Você nunca foi tão grosso, acho que surtou.

- Acredite no que quiser, já que não quer acreditar em mim.

- Eu acredito eu você. - falou um pouco mais alto pela sua raiva crescente por Harry. Quem ele achava que era para obrigá-la a ir aonde quer que ele a estivesse levando? - Quem disse que não acredito?

Harry parou de andar e a olhou.

- Você acredita?

- Nunca disse que te considerava um mentiroso.

- Ah, vamos lá, Gina! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ela não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo e começou a descer as escadas sozinha, aproveitando que ele a havia soltado.

- Não quero falar com você agora. - comentou quando passava por Harry.

- Quando então? Quando? - ele descia as escadas também, atrás dela.

- Uma outra hora, não seja inconveniente!

- Hoje?

A ruiva respirou fundo. Não sabia se era para se acalmar ou tomar coragem. Talvez os dois. Ele a irritava!

- Talvez. - havia desdém em sua voz, como se para ela não fosse importante aquela conversa se realizar hoje, amanhã ou nunca.

Ambos continuaram a descer as escadas. Quando chegou ao térreo, Gina saiu pela porta de vidro e tentava decidir aonde iria primeiro, parando indecisa.

- Você precisa de uma carona?

Ela riu mordaz.

- Não, obrigada. Aparatar é bem mais rápido.

- Mas um carro é muito mais emocionante.

- Bem, pode ser, mas um bruxo que utiliza tanta tecnologia trouxa... se vicia!

- Acho que isso já aconteceu, afinal eu cresci vivendo entre os dois mundos, o ideal é juntar o melhor dos dois. E você também adora tecnologia trouxa, além disso, meu carro não é um simples carro.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não, obrigada. Vou andando, _Harry_. - ela frisou seu nome, de um jeito totalmente irônico.

O rapaz sorriu educado, mesmo que a ruiva pudesse sentir que aquele não era um sorriso sincero. Sentiu seu coração esmorecer, mas atacar era o único modo de se defender. Harry parecia meio triste, mas pela primeira vez, parecia um homem em vez de um rapaz a seus olhos. Se perguntou quando aquela mudança havia ocorrido.

Gina se virou e começou a andar, mas antes que desse dez passos sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo braço, virando-a.

- Eu posso ir com você?

- Pensei que você quisesse ir de carro.

- É, eu também, porque pensei que _você_ gostaria disso.

Ela respirou fundo, por que ele estava tão chato?

- Tudo bem. - respondeu friamente - Não faz diferença.

E foram andando em silêncio pelo centro de Londres.

Harry não entendia porque aquele silêncio entre eles era tão barulhento. Era como se todas as perguntas que rondavam sua cabeça estivesse flutuando entre eles. Era uma situação ruim, porque ele queria resolver tudo de uma vez. Queria dizer a ela que tinha terminado com Cho, mas ela nem ao menos perguntou o que o levou a redecorar o apartamento, o que o levaria fácil, fácil àquele assunto.

Se chegasse do nada, como comentando o tempo, e dissesse "Terminei com Cho", isso seria muito estranho? Achava que sim, porque é óbvio que ambos entenderiam o que estava expresso por trás daquela frase, que era: "Terminei com Cho, agora você pode terminar com Paul e a gente ficar juntos". Mas ele tinha que ser paciente, conversariam mais tarde, quando ela por fim parasse de bancar a fria e inatingível.

Mas não era assim, não era tão fácil.

Harry entendia o lado dela, e sabia o que estava fazendo. Estava atacando para se defender. E também sabia que Gina gostava de andar para espairecer, e ele apenas andava e andava, nem mesmo sabia para onde ela o estava levando. Ela havia dito?

Olhando-a para perguntar, se permitiu sorrir. Ela era uma menina ainda, parecia uma daquelas bonecas antigas e caras de porcelana que se vê um vitrines de lojas, com a pela clara e os cabelos ruivos fazendo contraste.

Independente de onde fosse, ela chamava a atenção. Não era só pelo cabelo de um ruivo intenso, ou pelo sorriso sincero que distribuía, ou porque tinha pernas esguias ou beleza, mas ela tinha uma... aura especial. Era a energia que vibrava ao seu redor que a tornava ainda mais interessante.

Estava costumado a andar com Cho nas ruas, e já tinha se acostumado também a ver homens virando a cabeça para olha-la melhor. Mas com Gina era diferente, talvez pelas roupas largas, mas as pessoas, independente do sexo ou idade, olhavam-na como se fosse uma escultura de um anjo. Para Harry, se aquilo fosse irreal como em um vídeo clipe, tudo seria preto-e-branco, Gina passaria em câmera lenta e a cada sorriso, cada passo, flores as seguiriam como se fossem sua sombra, dando cor ao mundo.

Harry riu, se perguntando se ela era de fato assim ou se era apenas os olhos de um homem apaixonado... mas para ser sincero, ele mesmo já tinha sido atraído por aquele poder, então por que tentar fingir que ele não existia?

Ela não tinha noção do quanto adorável era, e isso a tornava mais adorável ainda. Sorria para as pessoas, cumprimentava quem nem mesmo conhecia, e as pessoas sorriam e cumprimentavam de volta porque "aquela menina parecia tão educada".

_"Incrivelmente envolvente e sem nenhuma intenção disso_.", Harry pensou.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você? - ele perguntou.

A ruiva sorriu maldosamente.

- A minha personalidade brilhante. - respondeu sem se importar se seu tom parecia mortal.

- Isso também. Mas não é isso, ainda não acertou.

- Bem - ela suspirou, como se aquela fosse apenas mais uma conversa tediante - , então eu não sei, mas também não me interessa.

- É o seu jeito. - respondeu, como se não a tivesse ouvido ou entendido.

- E como é ele, o meu _jeito_? - perguntou sarcástica.

- Especial. - Harry respondeu depois de um tempo.

- Especial pode ser de muitas formas - ela falou, entrando num bar que Harry sabia ser o Caldeirão Furado.

- O seu especial é irreverente, calmo, inocente, educado... diferente. A forma de você reagir as pessoas e ao mundo, como se todos fossem amigos.

- E qual seria o motivo de não agir de forma amigável com as pessoas? - ela perguntou quando entravam no Beco Diagonal - Não tenho nada contra elas.

- Bem, mas aparentemente tem algo contra mim. Não me olha e só diz palavras ferinas.

- Não tenho nada contra as pessoas que _não conheço_. - insistiu, fingindo não ouvir o comentário dele. - Nem a favor.

- Isso não significa que precisa ser educada.

- Nem mal educada.

Harry riu.

- É por isso que eu te adoro.

- Argh! - ela reclamou, sem se importar com o que ele acabava de falar - Você é um idiota, Harry.

Ele riu.

- Eu sei.

----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: ----- :: -----

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada. - Gina agradeceu a Paul, que havia ido pegá-la para que fossem ao tão esperado coquetel do Ministério da Magia em comemoração à missão realizada com muito sucesso.

Deixou-se ser guiada escadas abaixo, perdida em pensamentos.

Durante a tarde toda havia ficado com Harry, ajudando-o a pintar a casa e a fazer algumas mudanças nos móveis. Haviam ficado ocupados o tempo todo, quase sem se falar, e ela propositalmente ficava o mais longe possível dele. Sabia que aquela era uma situação ridícula, mas ela realmente havia prometido ajudá-lo a redecorar o apartamento há muito tempo, e costumava cumprir suas promessas, por pior que fossem.

Havia voltado para casa, lutado contra a tinta branca que ocupava quase todo pedaço descoberto de seu corpo e se preparado, mesmo assim ficando atrasada. Tomou um banho, vestiu o vestido e calçou uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Penteou os cabelos, deixando-o solto, passou lápis e um batom rosa claro e estava pronta, marcando presença, mas sem chamar atenção.

- Preocupada com algo? - Paul perguntou.

Gina o olhou. Estava vestido com um trage de gala, muito formal, mas lindíssimo.

- Não. Por que estaria?

- Não sei, você que deveria me dizer.

Gina apenas sorriu. Um sorriso gelado, que não chegou em seus olhos.

- Nós vamos de carro. - ele falou, abrindo a porta da entrada do prédio para que ela passasse - Tudo bem por você?

Ela não respondeu.

- Gina?!

- O quê? Não precisa gritar!

- Mas você não me ouviu. Onde está com sua mente hoje?

- Ah, não seja irritante Paul. Eu estou aqui, não está vendo?

- E seus pensamentos, onde estão?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Ou vai querer usar legilimência agora?

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas deu as costas a ele, murmurando qualquer coisa que iria buscar o carro. Estava magoado.

Gina respirou fundo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Estava com vontade de chorar, estranhamente raivosa e irritadiça, mas aquilo não era culpa de Paul ou de ninguém, apenas dela própria. Ou melhor, de Harry. Se ele tivesse gritado e perguntado porque ela havia permanecido em silêncio o tempo todo depois que eles haviam chegado ao Beco Diagonal, se tivesse sido grosso e insuportável, em vez de tão paciente e prestativo, ela pelo menos teria um motivo justificável para odiá-lo.

Uma buzina se pronunciou, despertando a atenção da garota. Um carro moderno e de luxo estava parado a sua frente, mas Paul não parecia que ia abrir a porta para ela. Vencendo o conflito para gritar com ele por não ser educado com uma mulher e ir a pé até o lugar do coquetel, Gina entrou no veículo.

- Ponha o cinto. - Paul murmurou.

Eles seguiram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Gina resolveu dar um fim àquele clima desconfortável ligando o rádio, que Paul logo desligou.

Gina ligou o aparelho mais uma vez, e Paul novamente o desligou.

- Estou dirigindo, isso me atrapalha.

- Rádio nunca te atrapalhou. - o tom dela era de desafio.

- Me atrapalha a partir de hoje, assim como você está fazendo. Não sei porque está insistindo tanto em me fazer irritar com você.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Hoje deve estar sendo um dia _stressante_ para você.

- Você não imagina o quanto! - falou mais para si, lembrando-se da longa tarde que passou.

- Talvez eu imagine sim.

- Não, não imagina. - e seu tom foi de que não permitiria que Paul imaginasse qualquer coisa. Ele só ficou em silêncio e torceu para que aquele mal humor incomum passasse logo. Talvez fosse apenas nervosismo.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

Harry tirou os olhos do salão onde as pessoas desfilavam e olhou para a loira ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Uma moeda é muito pouco, Meg. Acho que se você oferecesse uns cem galeões eu poderia pensar no caso.

- Só pensar? - ela perguntou risonha.

- É. - e com isso, Harry não disse mais nada.

- Você está muito distante hoje. - a mulher comentou depois de um tempo.

- E você está linda, Meg.

Ela sorriu, fazendo um gesto de agradecimento com a taça que tinha em mãos. Estava usando um vestido longo, de seda azul roxeada com quadrados da mesma cor do tecido bordados por todo ele, mangas curtas e um decote em "V", justo na cintura, onde havia uma grossa faixa preta, e solto logo depois. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque preso por uma flor negra e somado ao visual havia um colar de pedrinhas pretas e roxas, uma pequena bolsa e sapatos de salto, pretos.

- Diria que é uma das mulheres mais elegantes, sempre com seu bom gosto acentuado.

- Obrigada, Harry. Você também não está nada mal de smoking, mas devo dizer que realmente pensei que escolheria algo mais... bruxo, digamos.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Ela sorriu.

- Bem, você sabe que prefiro as roupas trouxas. Me caem muito melhor.

- Com certeza.

- Falei com Cho hoje mais cedo. - a loira comentou como se não quisesse nada - Ela disse que vocês estão dando um tempo.

- Nós terminamos. - o moreno falou, olhando na direção da antiga namorada, que trocava uma taça vazia por uma cheia da bandeja que um elfo-doméstico levava.

- Ela disse que vocês estão dando um tempo.

- Mas é definitivo.

- Você a fez entender mesmo isso?

- Impossível ser mais claro, Meg.

- Talvez você não tenha se esforçado o suficiente.

- Me esforcei tanto que ela tentou me matar.

- O quê?! - ela parecia realmente preocupada.

- Atirou todo o tipo de objeto em cima de mim. Fiquei surpreso por não jogar também uma maldição imperdoável.

- Isso seria crime. - respondeu ela, rindo ao imaginar a cena.

- Eu sei.

- Bom... mas de qualquer forma, ela está tentando chamar sua atenção. Olha lá. - Meg apontou para o outro lado do salão, onde Cho conversava, jogando _muito_ charme, com um rapaz de cabelos negros enrolados e curtos, com um olho nele e outro em Harry e Meg. - Até que ele é bem bonitinho, o rapaz.

- Boa sorte a ele.

- Então acabou mesmo? - bebeu mais um gole do conteúdo de sua taça.

- Com certeza.

Meg suspirou, ainda olhando Cho.

- Ela está linda hoje.

- Quem? - Harry perguntou.

- Cho, olha lá.

E Harry olhou, mais uma vez. Já havia reparado que Cho estava bonita, mas pela primeira vez percebia que ela parecia também um pouco chamativa demais, com seus decotes e cores ousadas. Estava com os cabelos soltos, caindo como uma cascata negra pelas costas. Usava um vestido frente única, preto, com um decote que ia quase até o umbigo, literalmente, justíssimo até os quadris, onde se abria e terminava com bastante volume nos joelhos. Usava um colar de pedra negra e sapatos de salto quase idênticos aos de Meg.

- Ela está linda, mas você está muito mais elegante, Meg.

- Obrigada novamente, Harry. Assim vou me apaixonar.

Ele riu.

- E você ficaria muito melhor naquele vestido.

- Mesmo?

Ele afirmou, com um gesto de cabeça.

- É, seus seios são maiores.

Ela riu.

- Bela observação, Harry. - uma voz falou atrás deles, que se viraram e viram John - Igor ficaria chocado com tanta delicadeza. - ele falou, abraçando Meg por trás.

- Claro. - Harry sorriu para ele e olhou para Meg - Concorda, Meg?

- Absolutamente. - ela sorria divertida - Igor ficaria chocado, mas suas observações me divertem e aumentam meu ego. Por isso, continue.

- Eu continuou. - John falou - E para começar, devo dizer que é um desperdício para o mundo você se casar. Acho que deve ficar solteira por pelo menos mais dez anos, para que pudéssemos aproveitar ao máximo.

A loira riu.

- Se eu esperar mais dez anos estarei tão velha e feia que não arranjarei um marido.

- Claro que não, você só terá... o que, 35 anos? Você tem 25 agora, não é? - Harry perguntou, ao que ela concordou. - Aos 35 você estará linda ainda.

- Deus te ouça, Harry. Ele sabe que os anos contam de forma totalmente diferente para homens e mulheres.

John riu.

- E você Harry, vai casar logo? Porque se quiser, tem que tomar cuidado para não perder sua namorada para o filho da Caboll. Olha lá - ele apontou para Cho e o garoto de cabelos cacheados que conversavam - está o maior clima de romance.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. - o moreno rebateu.

- Ele e Cho terminaram. - Meg esclareceu, prestando atenção em Cho e o rapaz. - Mas aquele não pode ser o filho de Caboll. O filho dele deve ter uns 17 anos apenas.

- Tem 20. - John corrigiu.

- Uau! - Meg exclamou, sinceramente perplexa. - Aquele rapaz parece ter uns 25, 27 anos. Eu nunca diria que ainda era um menino de 20 anos. Muito menos que era filho de Caboll... não puxou mesmo o pai!

- Ele pode ser jovem - John resmungou - , mas não acho que seja um menino. Não pela forma que conversa com Cho. - ele riu, malicioso.

- Com um corpo desses - Meg falou, ainda com os olhos no outro lado do salão - eu posso garantir que ele não é mesmo um menino, e há muito tempo. Ah, se eu não fosse noiva... - ela suspirou, olhando a aliança.

- Ah, se o Igor ouve isso. - Harry se pronunciou, rindo.

- É, mulheres... - John falou, dando de ombros - não sabem mesmo dar valor ao que tem por perto.

- E nem vocês! Não é, Harry? - Meg perguntou, cutucando-o.

Harry a encarou. Havia algo escondido naquela pergunta ou era apenas impressão?

- Se você diz. - ele deu de ombros.

Os três ficaram observando Cho e o rapaz conversando por mais um tempo, até que com uma última olhada para o trio, Cho pegou-o pela mão e sumiu da vista deles.

- Aposto que estão indo pro banheiro. - Meg comentou.

- Acho que não, um armário qualquer é mais o estilo dela. - falou Harry.

- O elevador é mais, muito mais excitante. - John interviu, o que fez os dois olharem-no. - Mas eu acho que não tem um aqui. - ele olhou de Meg para Harry, ficando um pouco rubro perante o olhar dos dois - Eu acho. Quer dizer, não que ela tenha me dito nem nada assim, mas parece, sabe? Acho que as mulheres preferem. Afinal, o que é proibido é mais gostoso...

- John - Meg o cortou - , fica quieto que você se sai melhor.

O rapaz deu um sorriso tímido e tratou logo de sair dali.

- Sabe - Meg falou depois de um tempo, em que Harry pareceu um pouco irritado - você também não era nenhum anjo enquanto namoravam.

- Ah, sério? Não me diga! E você uma ótima amiga, transando com o namorado dela.

- Foi só uma vez e, bem, eu era solteira, Harry, diferente de você. E sejamos sinceros, a Cho não é uma amiga de verdade, se é que me entende. Ela só faz o que a convém, então não preciso sentir culpa por nada.

- Você é um bocado hipócrita, sabia?

- Não tanto quando você, meu caro. Afinal, pelo menos eu não fico seduzindo garotinhos ruivos, puros e indefesos para a minha cama! - sorriu irônica.

Harry sentiu ser atingido onde mais doía: Gina.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- É muito mais do que você imagina. - ela trocou sua taça já vazia por outras duas cheias. Deu uma para Harry, ficando com outra. - Beba, por favor. Se quiser conversar, será de modo educado.

- Meu Deus, você é perigosa, sabia? - o moreno perguntou, quando Meg guiou-o até sua mesa, sentando-se - O que você quer, Meg?

- Conversar. Agora, por favor, sente-se.

E ele se sentou.

- Acho que vai ser um problema vocês ficarem na mesma mesa hoje. Cho está do seu lado. - ela comentou, em relação a mesa que estavam sentados ser destinada a Harry, Cho, Meg, Igor, John, Chuck, Mike, Zeck, Paul e Gina - Acho que essa noite promete.

Harry suspirou.

- Seja breve, não tenho a noite toda.

- Muito menos eu. Então, vamos logo ao que interessa: o que está acontecendo entre você e Gina?

Harry foi pego desprevenido. Sabia que Meg era direta, mas não imaginou que seria tanto. Suspirou mais um vez antes de responder.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - ele ainda lembrava que fora Meg que estragara tudo. - É problema meu e dela.

- Seu, dela e de Paul, eu acho. Afinal, ele é o...

- Namorado dela, eu sei!

- E isso te incomoda, Harry?

- Muito, é óbvio.

- Harry - a loira o chamou, segurando sua mão. Quando ele enfim a olhou, viu que Meg realmente queria ajudar - eu sei qual vai ser o fim dessa história, antes mesmo que ela mal tenha começado: vocês vão sofrer, os três, por teimosia de vocês próprios. Mas se você gosta mesmo dela, o diálogo é a forma mais inteligente de arrumar tudo isso. - Meg respirou fundo, soltando sua mão e pegando a taça que havia soltado - Eu conheço o Paul há muito tempo, e posso garantir que ele não vai desistir fácil. Sabe aquele ditado que diz: se você ama alguma coisa, deixe-a livre; se tiver de ser, ela voltará para você?

- Sei.

- Ótimo. Digamos apenas que Paul preferiria deixar essa "alguma coisa" presa a libertá-la para ela não voltar. Você me entende, Harry?

- Entendo. - ele respondeu, vencido. Sentia-se cansado de fingir uma força que não tinha - Mas, sabe, não é fácil ver Gina fingindo que está tudo bem, sempre se distanciando. Ela não está feliz com essa situação, eu sei. Eu achei que... acho que...

- Acha o quê, Harry? - Meg o encorajou.

- Que ela gostasse de mim. - Harry fitou a mulher à sua frente - Achei de verdade, mas talvez esteja errado.

- Ela gosta de você. - Meg sorriu - É, ela gosta e faz muito tempo. E eu não sei se fico feliz por você ter enfim descoberto isso ou triste, porque Paul vai perdê-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se quer saber, você também gosta dela há muito tempo, Harry.

- Não gosto, na verdade faz tão pouco tempo que acho que talvez seja tarde demais.

- Não, não é tarde demais. E sim, faz muito tempo, mas você só se deu conta agora. Ou você acha que vocês se darem tão incrivelmente bem, estarem sempre a vontade um com o outro, cheio de manhas e brincadeiras é apenas amizade? Para muitas pessoas pode parecer só amizade, mas eu sempre soube, assim como você, inconscientemente, que não era. Nunca foi. Nosso coração sabe imediatamente aquilo que nossa mente custa a descobrir, já diz os mais sábios.

Ele não respondeu, concentrado no que Meg tinha acabado de dizer.

Talvez, ele pensou, ela esteja certa. Nunca havia se dado tão bem com alguém como com Gina, se sentido tão livre e contente consigo mesmo, completo. Talvez ele realmente só havia mesmo demorado para perceber o inevitável.

- Mas de qualquer forma, ela não está nem falando comigo agora, Meg. A Gina só foge de mim.

- Fugir dos problemas não é uma forma de encará-los. Cedo ou tarde vocês vão ter de acertar as coisas, mas quando isso acontecer, Harry, por favor, não se esqueça do Paul. Ele tem sentimentos também. E vá com calma, a Gina é especial.

- Você acha que eu tenho mesmo chance? - perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Você sabe a resposta dessa pergunta, Harry. Se cuida. - ela sorriu e deu um beijo em seu rosto, deixando-o sozinho, indo em direção ao noivo.

E quando Meg se afastou, foi inevitável Harry pensar que ela não havia lhe contado nenhum segredo.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Lindo, não é?

- Com certeza. - Gina respondeu a Paul, fascinada pelo local da festa que os aguardava. Era uma espécie de clube, de aspecto colonial e um pouco afastado da cidade, o que fez com que eles chegassem um tanto atrasados, uma vez que já saíram tarde de Londres. Era um lugar grande e claro, cuja entrada de pilastras tinha uma escada digna de reis e rainhas, dando para a varanda, onde portas duplas abertas mostravam a animação da grande sala de recepção e mais além. Um salão espaçoso, com pé direito altíssimo, com mesas à esquerda e à direita, pelo que Gina podia ver, e vazio no meio, onde havia um pequeno palco mais alto que o nível do chão, ao fundo.

Paul havia estacionado no jardim da frente, mas andando alguns passos Gina pôde ver que na parte de trás havia um grande espaço verde também, com árvores e trabalhos de topiaria.

- Vamos entrar? - Paul perguntou, oferendo o braço que a jovem logo aceitou.

- Claro.

Depois de cruzar o espaço de entrada e serem recepcionados, enfim entraram no salão de festa. Era muito maior do que Gina poderia imaginar.

"_Talvez um feitiço._"

Com paredes pintadas de branco, de pelo menos 12 metros, e com decoração de véus e seda dourada, além de um teto com figuras que dançavam de um lado para o outro, o ambiente estava além do incrível, com suas pilastras douradas e reluzentes. As mesas dos dois lados, decoradas umas de brancas e outras de dourado, cada uma para dez pessoas, estavam bem afastadas uma das outras, o que deixava espaço suficiente para transitar sem problemas. O meio do salão estava inundados de pessoas, algumas apenas conversando, outras mais ao meio, dançando a música suave dos instrumentos enfeitiçados ao fundo do palco dourado. Atrás das mesas, nas extremidades do fundo do salão, haviam duas varandas, uma de cada lado, onde Gina imaginou que deveria ter uma escada que dava para o jardim que havia entrevisto nos fundos do local.

- A nossa mesa é à direita, Gina, por aqui. - Paul falou, guiando-a, enquanto observava os detalhes da decoração sem perceber os olhares que eram dirigidos a ela.

- Isso está incrível.

- Também acho, ficou fabulosa a decoração. Agora, Gina, é melhor você prestar atenção ao andar ou vai cair.

Ela riu.

- Você está certo.

- Nossa mesa é aquela ali. - ele apontou para um ponto qualquer, e quando Gina seguiu a direção do seu gesto, imediatamente se sentiu abalar.

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Cho, que havia acabado de se levantar, olhando-a petulante. E, para seu desgosto, Harry também ergueu o olhar, fazendo o dele se cruzar ao da ruiva.

Ele estava lindo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meg havia saído há uns cinco minutos quando ela chegou.

- Oi, Harry. Posso me sentar no _meu_ lugar? - Cho perguntou, já puxando a cadeira e se sentando no lugar onde Meg estava há alguns minutos - Infelizmente para você eu não consegui mudar os lugares da mesa, afinal quando os lugares foram dispostos ainda éramos um casal.

Ele não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo e olhou para outra direção.

- Você não vai beber isso? - ela perguntou, apontando para a taça intocada de Harry sobre que mesa. Ele negou, e Cho pegou o drinque para ela, bebendo quase tudo num só gole.

- Ai, ai... - suspirou - a noite está sendo proveitosa para você, Harry? Porque você parece cheio de tédio.

- São as companhias. - ele sorriu, irônico, um gesto que Cho devolveu.

- Deveria dizer o mesmo, mas sou educada o suficiente para não o fazer, portanto vou logo ao recado que vim trazer: Caboll disse que logo que sua Rapunzel chegar ele vai dar início ao discurso tediante e idiota dele, ok? - ela sorriu - Claro que ele não disse com essas palavras, mas acho que consegui passar bem a idéia, _Harry_.

- Obrigada, _Cho_. Não precisava ter tanto trabalho! - o sarcasmo era claríssimo em sua voz - Vou fingir que não sabia disso para que você se sinta mais útil.

- Como quiser. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até que Cho não conseguir resistir a vontade de quebrar o silêncio tão agradável a Harry.

- Sabe - ela suspirou, satisfeita - eu acho que você deve adorar isso, deve amar.

- Isso, o quê? - ele perguntou, sabendo que não deveria dar ouvidos.

- Essa história de ter um desafio tão grande assim a sua frente. Conquistar um presente, uma garota imaculada, uma donzela... a sua princesinha dos contos de fada. Mas acredite, Harry, você está longe de ser um príncipe. Se você acha que Gina vai preferir você a Paul, está muito enganado. Ela conhece a peça, e sabe que ela é difícil de se encaixar em qualquer quebra-cabeça.

- Cho, cala a boca, porque eu não quero brigar com você. - ele rebateu, se segurando para não fazer algo que com certeza iria se arrepender depois. Ela só queria provocá-lo porque estava furiosa.

- Ora, ora... ele fica bravo! A verdade dói, não é, Harry? Mas todos nós sabemos que você está longe de ser um homem de princípios, nunca se adaptaria a ela. E por falar na sua menina dos olhos... - Cho se levantou, olhando para algum ponto do salão.

Seguindo seu olhar Harry viu Gina, vestida como uma princesa.

A noite havia começado.

* * *

**N/A**: feliz páscoa!!!!!!!  
comeram mt chocolate hj?? eu, como chocólatra assumida, já comi todas as minhas cxs d bombom e ovos de chocolate. engordei pelo menos uns 2 kg, tenho ctz. amanhã vou começar uma dieta, para recuperar meu peso!! comi mt, mt, mt, mt chocolate hj.  
bem, dessa vez eu fui rápida na atualização, neh?? 10 dias só, apesar do cap estar totalmente morno, sem nenhum acontecimento especial, ou qq acontecimento. mas, como diz o título, ficam promessas para o próximo cap.  
agradeço as reviews e peço q continuem comentando.

bjxxxx, t+  
Lanni

* * *

**Resposta as Reviews**:

**o** Miaka-ELA - hehe, gostei dos destaques q vc fez para as partes q mais gostou do cap anterior!! seus comentários são sempre mt legais. e eu devo dizer q essa cho realmente estava sendo mt incômoda, o harry tava mais do q certo em dar um chute nela!! e a gi e o paul, tenha um pouco mais d paciência q daki a pouco td se resolve, ok? e com o harry tbm!! bjxx, ateh.

**o** Georgea - ainda ñ comentei no cap novo d O Clã, mas eu adorei, o prox promete!!! e vc merece mts e mts mais elogios pelo trabalho otm q tah fazendo com a fic!! e, rsrs, podei deixar q prometo fazer o Harry se roer de ciúmes, tah?! o proximo cap tem o baile e mt confusão, espere um pouquinho!! bjão!!

**o** Sil17 - eie!! espero q sua saúde (e seu pc tbm) esteja melhor! adorei seu comentário, mas ainda ñ foi dessa vez q as coisas andaram. axo q no prox cap já vms ter a ação do baile e um bocado d confusão! eh soh esperar um pouquinho. vlw pela review, bj!


	13. Noite Difícil

**Noite Difícil  
**

Ela não foi se sentar.

O Sr. Caboll havia ido falar com Gina quando ela estava a meio caminho da mesa, parecendo preocupado. Nesse meio tempo a música parou de tocar e o salão e os cantos escondidos - onde as pessoas conversavam - foram se esvaziando, num entendimento silencioso que logo começaria o discurso programado.

E apesar da música ter parado, Harry parecia ouvir de algum lugar – talvez de dentro de sua própria mente? – uma melodia estranhamente familiar de tocava só para ele. E se chama Gina.

Gina que, naquele momento, estava andando ao lado de Paul para a mesa onde seus respectivos lugares os aguardavam.

Ele a viu caminhar com a sua graciosidade de sempre, mas muito mais bonita que o normal em seu vestido de princesa. O único problema era que o "príncipe" ao lado dela era o errado.

- Boa noite a todos. – Paul falou enquanto puxava a cadeira ao lado de Harry para que a ruiva se sentasse. Lançou-lhe um olhar desagradável, deixando bem claro que, por ele, ela só estava se sentando ali porque "Gina Weasley" estava escrito na placa decorada que indicava os lugares. Em seguida ele se sentou na cadeira do outro lado da jovem.

Quase ao mesmo tempo a voz magicamente alta de Caboll encheu todo o salão, agora quase completamente escuro a não ser pelo foco de luz no palco, Harry pôde ver Gina virar-se quase de costas para ele, de forma que pudesse ver perfeitamente o lugar de onde Caboll começava seu discurso entediante.

Enquanto termos como "bom trabalho", "equipe talentosa", "jovens corajosos" e tantos outros apenas vagavam em torno de Harry, ele analisava Gina.

Ela estava tão linda!

Seu coração bateu mais forte quando sentiu seu cheiro floral, e era inevitável olhá-la naquela semi-escuridão. O seu peito se enchia de calor e felicidade, como se observá-la fosse sustentá-lo por todo o sempre.

E os olhares de rabo de olho que ela lançava a ele eram tão divertidos! Harry podia ler em cada um as palavras "Pare de me olhar, se não te azaro", mas era inevitável. Ele queria olhá-la para sempre.

De repente ele se lembrou do que Meg lhe dissera: _Nosso coração sabe imediatamente aquilo que nossa mente custa a descobrir_.

Quando seu coração descobrira?

No primeiro beijo?

Durante a missão, quando eles quase morreram?

No primeiro olhar cúmplice?

Na primeira confidência?

Ou quando ele a viu com apenas 10 anos na Plataforma Nove-Três-Quartos?

Talvez ele sempre soube a quem pertencia...

Parecia tão estúpido ter sido cego por tanto tempo! Como ele pôde viver por anos sem sentir aquele conforto e aquela sensação louca e completa, um sentimento tão assustador a ponto de se sentir capaz fazer qualquer coisa por Gina? Como ele conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem amar assim?

Ele viu a ruiva se levantar e murmurar qualquer coisa para Paul envolvendo "toalete".

E sem pensar no que fazia foi atrás dela.

Ele a seguiu por entre as mesas até a varanda mais próxima, ao fundo do salão, o que deixava claro que ela não iria ao banheiro feminino. Harry a viu desaparecer à esquerda da varanda, e quando chegou lá, com o ar da noite acertando seu rosto, só viu uma escada. Ele a desceu e foi para o jardim, o único lugar possível em que ela poderia ter ido.

Gina estava sentada num dos últimos bancos, mais perto de onde começavam as árvores, ao fundo do espaço florido e bem aparado cheio de formas de animais mágicos em topiaria. Harry podia jurar que eles se mechiam às vezes.

Quando ele se aproximou silenciosamente, o suficiente para vê-la bem, percebeu que Gina mantinha os olhos fechados, seu rosto virado para o céu e banhado pela lua.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry? – a voz dela não estava rude como antes, apenas curiosa; os olhos ainda fechados. Estava cansada de fugir e brigar.  
O moreno riu e se sentou no outro extremo do banco, um pouco longe.

- Eu não sei exatamente.

Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou por um longo momento, concordando silenciosamente, como se entendesse perfeitamente.

- E você Gina, o que faz aqui?

- Já estava cansada de você ficar me encarando lá dentro. – deu de ombros.

- E como você está? – Harry se aproximou um pouco enquanto perguntava. Agora ele via que Gina parecia cansada.

- É para ser sincera?

- É.

- Então, nesse caso, eu estou uma merda. E você também não parece muito bem, Harry. Está meio abatido... - ela deixou a voz morrer, sem saber direito o que dizer. Era óbvio que eles sabiam porque ela estava uma merda e porque ele estava abatido.

- Digamos que algumas coisas não estão saindo como eu planejei.

- Sério?

- É. – pelo menos estava conseguindo conversar com Gina sem que ela fosse grossa ou fugisse, o que era um grande avanço. – Nem tudo são flores.

- É verdade – ela olhou em volta – tem muita grama e árvores aqui também.

Ele riu, mesmo que a piada não tivesse sido tão engraçada assim, para em seguida caírem em um silêncio incômodo, ouvindo apenas a voz distante de Caboll passar pelas janelas e chegar fraca até eles.

- Eu...

- Porque...

Harry e Gina começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, o que os fez rir e voltarem ao silêncio.

- Fala você primeiro. – Harry pediu.

- Não, pode começar.

- Não, eu faço questão, pode começar.

- Não, Harry, que isso, pode começar.  
- Não, começa você.

- Não, não. Fala você primeiro.

O moreno abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Depois de um tempo, ele riu sem achar graça, apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou entre curiosa e preocupada.

- Desde quando somos tão formais um com o outro?

Ela não respondeu, apenas cruzou as pernas e alisou o vestido, fingindo estar muito interessada numa manchinha inexistente. Não era como se eles não soubessem a resposta.

Para evitar novamente o silêncio constrangedor – ou para fugir do rumo daquilo – Gina tentou perguntar amenidades, indagando se ele tinha alguma novidade para contar.

- Pra ser sincero – Harry agora a olhava a analisar a "mancha" do vestido, os cotovelos ainda apoiados no joelho – eu tenho sim.

- É? Então conte.

- Bom, pra começar eu estou sem móveis. Sem nenhum, nada. O meu apartamento só tem cômodos vazios e paredes pintadas de brancos.

- Redecorando, né?

- É.

- Uhu. – Gina teve que se segurar para não perguntar o que Cho estava achando daquela coisa de redecoração – Me pergunto onde você está guardando suas coisas.

- Em caixas de papelão.

A garota sorriu, descruzando as pernas e desistindo do vestido.

- Fico imaginando a cena.

- Não está tão ruim, para dizer a verdade. Tem bastante espaço. Ah, e tem mais uma coisa também, mas acho que isso não vai te interessar agora.

- Conte.

- Ah, não é nada.

- Conta logo, Harry! - ela o empurrou de leve, um pequeno riso no canto dos lábios, como se ainda estivesse nos "velhos tempos".

Ele encostou-se ao banco mais uma vez e aproveitou o movimento para se aproximar mais um pouco. Ele estava perto agora, apenas a um palmo da mão de Gina, que segurava a borda do assento do banco.

- Eu terminei com Cho.

Como se ele não tivesse esperando o tempo todo para falar aquilo.

Harry pensou ver a feição dela vacilar por um milésimo de segundo, mas Gina permaneceu como antes. Pelo menos por fora.

Por dentro, uma confusão se instalou nela. O que ele havia dito? Harry havia o _quê_? Ele tinha dito "eu terminei com Cho"? Não, não era possível! Mas ele tinha dito... Tentou fingir que não havia tomado um susto, que seu peito não havia se enchido de uma esperança sem sentido e ignorar a vontade de pedir detalhes, mas era apenas humana. Bruxa, mas mesmo assim humana.  
- Isso explica aqueles olhares dela. Mas por quê? O que aconteceu?  
Harry deu de ombros.  
- Não dava mais. – os olhos estavam fixos um no outro - Eu descobri que gosto de outra.  
Ela tentou ignorar aquilo também, mas novamente não teve muito sucesso.  
- É? E como você pode ter tanta certeza?  
- Acho que é como ela me disse uma vez. Amor é assim, quando é certo, é certo. A gente sente.  
O coração de Gina estava começando a ficar pequenininho, e o de Harry a bater forte.  
- E como isso aconteceu tão rápido, Harry? Como você acorda e resolve amar alguém? Do nada, de repente?

- Não foi de repente. Na verdade eu não sei exatamente quando tudo começou, mas faz tempo. Acho que foi quando a conheci melhor. O único "de repente" foi como eu abri os olhos. Eu era meio cego antes, sabe?

- E você tem certeza que a ama?

- Absoluta.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso torto e fraco, apagado e sem cor, que morreu um instante depois.  
- Eu pensei muito, Harry. E eu sei o quão ruim fui hoje mais cedo e nos últimos dias. Eu lamento, realmente lamento... – respirou fundo, tomando coragem – Acredito em você, talvez esse sentimento seja mesmo tudo o que diz, e você até terminou com a Cho, o que prova que realmente poderia ser diferente dessa vez.  
- Mas?  
- Mas eu tenho palavra, eu prometi uma chance a Paul e vou dar. Não sei se vai dar certo ou não, mas eu vou tentar. Você entende?  
A dor que se instalara em Harry era a maior prova para ele que conseguia entender sim. O rapaz esticou a mão e pegou a de Gina sobre o banco. Deu um beijo nela e a soltou novamente.  
- Entendo.  
_Ele parece arrasado_, Gina pensou. E provavelmente estava. Doía nela também, mas ela pensou tanto, analisou tanta coisa... Devia uma chance a Paul. Estava na hora de parar de chorar e tomar uma decisão. Certa ou errada, a escolha estava feita.  
- Harry? – ela eliminou o pequeno espaço que ainda havia entre eles. Harry estava com a cabeça baixa e imóvel, e ela esticou a mão e ergueu seu rosto – Tente realmente me entender, por favor. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas apenas tente. Você percebe quanta coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo? E o Paul sempre esteve aqui, sempre me apoiou, sempre pediu um pouco mais, e agora eu disse sim. Eu gosto dele, e de você também, é claro, mas devo isso a ele e a mim. Não sei se é justo você pedir a mim, exatamente agora, o que eu sempre quis te dar. Porque eu sempre gostei de você, sempre, mas no momento não posso fazer nada. Eu sinto muito.

Ele concordou, mesmo que doesse. Ele conseguia entender perfeitamente, e sabia que a culpa era dele mesmo, por ter sido estúpido ou cego demais na hora certa.  
- Isso significa que você o ama? Que gosta mais do Paul do que de mim?

Ela negou.

- Eu amo os dois, Harry, mesmo que de forma completamente diferente. Se fosse um outro momento, algum tempo atrás, eu adoraria ouvir o que você acabou de dizer, mas não agora. Eu amo você, mas eu o amo também.

- Você gostava de mim antes?

- Eu ainda gosto de você.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Gina suspirou. É, ela entendia. E pela primeira vez dizer aquilo parecia fácil.

- Sim, mas não o tempo todo, sabe? Às vezes eu podia ser só sua amiga.

- Deve ter sido difícil.

- Não foi impossível.

- Se foi como eu me sinto agora, foi quase.

Ela riu fraco, os olhos ainda presos nos dele. Adorava aquela imensidão verde esmeralda.

- Eu não queria que ninguém sofresse, Harry. Você não tem idéia de quanto isso está sendo difícil para mim também. Fazer escolhas nem sempre é fácil, mas é preciso.

- Eu sei. Mas – ele não sabia muito bem o que falar, como iria perguntar aquilo - e se não der certo com ele? Quando tudo entre vocês já estiver acabado... ?  
- Acho que ninguém pode adivinhar o que vai acontecer no futuro, não é? Quero dizer – brincou - , quase ninguém. Há realmente uns bons bruxos por aí com esse dom.  
Eles sorriram um para o outro, e quando Gina o abraçou, fazendo o coração de Harry bater mais forte e uma estranha paz se espalhar por seu corpo, ele quis que o tempo parasse. Queria ela ali para sempre.

- Mas eu pelo menos vou ser uma opção, Gi?

A ruiva tentou fingir para si mesmo que aquele _Gi_ não havia mexido com ela.  
- Você é uma opção desde que eu tinha 10 anos. Eu me pergunto se um dia vai deixar de ser.  
Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte.  
- Eu amo você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Preciso de você.  
Gina não respondeu, só o abraçou com mais força também. Aquilo doía muito, não sabia se podia suportar ouvir aquelas palavras.

Uma música aconchegante, uma valsa doce, chegou aos ouvidos dos dois jovens adultos através das janelas abertas do salão. O discurso havia acabado e no silêncio do momento eles podiam ouvir a voz de Caboll chamando a "Srta. Weasley e o Sr. Potter para dançarem a valsa de abertura do baile".  
- Era pra gente estar lá dentro. – Gina tentou se levantar, mas Harry ainda a abraçava forte. Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi se afastar o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Eu não quero entrar, Gina.  
- É a nossa dança.  
- Então vamos dançá-la aqui.  
Harry se levantou e ofereceu sua mão a ela, num convite silencioso.  
- Nossa dança de despedida. Por favor, Gi.  
Receosa, ela aceitou a mão e o convite dele. Eles estariam abrindo o baile de qualquer maneira, mesmo que apenas os dois soubessem disso.

Quando seus corpos se colaram e começaram a se movimentar devagar, abraçados, tanto Harry quanto Gina fecharam os olhos e apenas aproveitaram o momento. Ele pensava que, se fosse para Gina ser feliz, ele a deixaria ir para Paul, pelo menos por enquanto. Esperaria pacientemente.

- Você vai continuar sendo minha amiga?

- Sempre.

Harry depositou um beijo suave na face que tanto amava.

A noite de verão estava perfeita. A lua e as estrelas eram testemunhas disso.

XXXXXXXXXX

Não se demorava tanto assim em um banheiro. Por mais cheio que ele estivesse, por mais difícil que fosse chegar até lá, não se demorava tanto assim.

Então por que Gina estava demorando tanto?

Paul virou-se para encarar a cadeira vazia de Gina ao seu lado e – sem surpresa alguma – viu a cadeira que deveria ser de Harry Potter vazia também.

Ele já sabia onde ela estava. Ah, se sabia!

Ele apenas não sabia como não tinha o visto saindo também. Estava tão concentrado no discurso do Sr. Caboll que nem reparou.

Olhou ao redor, procurando por cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, mas tudo que encontrou foi Cho o olhando com um sorrisinho prazeroso na cara. Ela sabia quem ele estava procurando.

Paul se perguntou como Cho deixou Harry sair atrás de Gina, mas logo teve sua resposta. A oriental se sentou no lugar vago da ruiva ao seu lado, ainda sorrindo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? Ops! Quis dizer alguém.

- E você, Cho, não perdeu ninguém não?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não. Eu, ao contrário de alguns, estou livre no momento. Tava me sentindo meio sufocada, achei que dar um tempo seria bom.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha num gesto descrente.

- Você terminou com o Harry?

- De certa forma. – ela observou o rosto dele se encher de preocupação – Mas por que está tão interessado, Paul? Ta com medo de alguma coisa? De perder alguém? Ah, esqueci! – ela deu um tapa de leve na própria testa – Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve! Sábio isso, não? Nem lembro mais onde ouvi...

Paul não esperou um segundo a mais. Se levantou e saiu, deixando mais uma cadeira vazia. Cho sorriu e perguntou-se se aquela ponta de ciúmes seria suficiente para Paul dar um jeito de Gina. Ela esperava que sim. Estava sendo muito difícil ficar sem Harry.

E enquanto ela volta ao seu lugar, Paul foi para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Ele bateu na porta até quase derruba-la, quando uma loira aborrecida apareceu com um pequeno estojo de maquiagem na mão.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Sim. Eu gostaria de saber se minha namorada está aí. Ela é ruiva, está com um vestido claro...

- Tem alguma ruiva aí? – a moça perguntou para dentro do banheiro.

- Se chama Gina.

- Alguma Gina? – ninguém do banheiro respondeu. – Sinto muito, aparentemente ela não está aqui. Talvez tenha decidido tomar um ar. Esse discurso ta um saco! – fechou a porta, voltando para dentro.

Paul bufou, passando a mão pelo rosto. Quando voltou sua atenção de novo para a mesa de que tinha acabado de se levantar, viu todos – exceto Cho – o olhando. E ele não gostou disso. Agora todo o mundo já sabia que Gina e Harry tinham sumido.

- Merda!

Paul foi até a varanda, pesando no que a garota do banheiro havia dito. Talvez Gina quisesse tomar um ar, ela parecia ter gostado do jardim. E talvez ela nem estivesse com Harry, e ele só estava com um ciúme tolo. É, ele iria encontrar Gina no jardim, e sozinha.

- Paul! – alguém o chamou, e antes mesmo de se virar soube que era Mike. Naquele exato momento Caboll, do palco iluminado, desistia de chamar Harry e Gina e pedia para começarem a música.

- O que foi? – o colega havia se aproximado parecendo preocupado.

- Aonde você vai?

- No jardim.

- Fazer o quê?

- Procurar a Gina.

- Eu faço isso por você. Por que você não...

- Não, eu vou procurá-la. – ele foi curto e grosso.

- Paul...

- Mike, _eu_ _vou_! Com licença

Paul seguiu para a varanda, hesitando lá por um minuto. Levou mais algum tempo para Mike escolher entre se meter ou não, e foi atrás do amigo.

Paul andava a passos apressados, muito diferentes do ritmo da música que chegava até ali. Estava furioso. Era como se todos soubessem de alguma coisa que ele não sabia, mas iria descobrir.

Deu os últimos passos para trás do clube em direção ao jardim, para parar no instante seguinte.

Gina estava ali sim, e Harry com ela. Juntos, os dois. Abraçados, dançando de olhos fechados. Os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela, e os braços dela em seu pescoço, o rosto apoiado em seu ombro.

Aquilo lhe pareceu tão íntimo que Paul preferiu tê-la pego aos beijos.

Sem se dar conta, ele se aproximou dos dois e quando deu por si já tinha separado-os e estava batendo em Harry no chão, que não reagia a nada. No fundo de sua mente ele pôde ouvir Gina gritar assustada para que ele parasse se não ela iria estuporá-lo, mas antes que isso acontecesse Paul sentiu alguém o segurar pelos braços e puxá-lo para trás, enquanto ele tentava se soltar e voltar a bater no inimigo no chão.

Tudo era um borrão, acontecimentos misturados num _flash_. Ele viu Gina correr para o homem ao chão, o rosto ensangüentado dele, a ruiva ajudando-o a se levantar, as pessoas na janela olhando aquela gritaria, Mike tentando detê-lo, Meg chegar correndo, viu-se ser puxado por mais de um par de braços agora, que estava saindo do jardim, entrando no salão de novo...

Gina viu Mike segurar Paul e correu para o Harry de cara partida no chão. O ajudou a se levantar e sentar no banco em que estavam antes. Sem pensar duas vezes levantou o vestido e tirou a varinha do coldre preso à sua perna. Consertou o nariz de Harry, fechou sua sobrancelha e os lábios partidos, preocupada, mesmo que o rapaz insistisse que estava bem.

- Você está mesmo bem? – ela guardava a varinha. O moreno não respondeu, apenas continuou sentado com as mãos na cabeça - Harry, fala comigo!

- Estou legal. – ele falou alto demais, parecendo aborrecido. O coração de Gina aliviou um pouco – Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça, dor no rosto, mas tudo ok.

- Dor em tudo, mas ok?

- É.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Gina quebrá-lo.

- Você é um idiota, Harry. Por que você não fez alguma coisa, não reagiu quando Paul te bateu?

Ele riu sem achar graça.

- Porque eu mereci, ele estava certo. Se fosse comigo, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Provavelmente muito pior.

- Harry!

- O que foi? – ele a olhou – É verdade!

- Ele está bem? – uma voz masculina perguntou. Os dois olharam. Era Igor, acompanhado de Meg.

- Eu estou bem, Igor. – Harry respondeu irritado - Não vou quebrar se você perguntar a mim como estou.

- Mas está de péssimo humor. – o outro completou.

- É, está. – era Gina. Ela olhou para o casal a sua frente com mais atenção e viu por trás deles vários curiosos nas janelas e no jardim – Parece que tem muita gente que apreciou o show.

- Caboll só não está mais nervoso porque o Ministro aparentemente dormiu durante seu discurso e não viu nada. – Igor olhou para Gina – Vocês deram sorte, porque se ele tivesse visto, Caboll iria encher vocês.

- Ele já vai fazer isso, Igor. – Meg comentou – O Ministro pode não ter visto, mas com certeza ouviu os comentários.

- Cadê o Paul? – Gina sentiu Harry a olhando, mas não o olhou de volta. Não agüentaria ver o que quer que houvesse em seus olhos.

- John e Mike entraram com ele. – Meg respondeu. – Estão lá dentro.

A ruiva concordou e se levantou, passando por todos sem olhar para trás após murmurar um "Com licença" para todos e para ninguém em especial.

- Acho que já vou indo. – Harry disse se levantando também.

- O quê? – Meg perguntou – Mas a festa é pra você, Harry. Você nem se quer falou com o Ministro ainda.

- A festa já acabou para mim, Meg.

- Caboll vai te matar se você for agora, Harry. – Igor falou para o moreno – Vai lá, lava esse cara, usa um feitiço de limpeza nas roupas e finja que nada aconteceu.

Harry bufou cansado. O pior é que ele realmente não podia ir ainda.

- Tudo bem.

O casal sorriu para ele e depois foi embora, de mãos dadas.

Harry os viu partir e se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido (e tudo que havia ouvido falar que tinha acontecido) com aqueles dois. Meg e Igor agora estavam noivos, depois de terem passado por várias coisas. Iriam se casar e ter o final feliz merecido e desejado.

E ele, será que teria um final feliz?

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina entrou apressada na cozinha. Havia encontrado Mike e ele lhe disse que Paul estava lá com o Sr. Caboll, conversando.

O lugar era grande, mas estava cheio, o que tornava difícil a passagem. Por fim ela conseguiu desviar de um homem e um elfo, que lutavam por uma bandeja, e chegou aos dois.

- Olá.

Ninguém lhe respondeu e Gina logo percebeu que aquele foi um péssimo momento para chegar. O Sr. Caboll estava vermelho e parecia furioso, enquanto Paul fingia não ouvir.

- Você entendeu?! – Caboll gritou – Entendeu?

- Sim. – o rapaz resmungou.

Caboll já ia indo embora quando viu a ruiva. Ele parou e a chamou, seguindo com a ela para longe de Paul.

- Agora você poderia me contar a sua versão da história?

- Não tenho muito que contar. – ela deu de ombros, irritada.

- Tem certeza?

- É. Quer dizer, foi um mal entendido. Eu e Harry estávamos apenas dançando. Abrindo o baile, como você pediu, mas no jardim.

- Ok, mas da próxima vez faça como eu pedir. E eu conversei com o Ministro, disse que tinha sido um mal entendido, uma aposta boba. Então é bom que você, Paul e Harry se comportem muito bem o resto da noite. – e sem dizer mais nada, saiu.

- Ok! – Gina gritou para as costas do chefe, que a ignorou. Ela estava com raiva, estava nervosa, e ainda ficavam acuando-a como se ela tivesse feito algo errado!

- Gina? – a voz de Paul a despertou dos seus devaneios – Você veio...

- Não diga nada! – metade da cozinha a olhou, buscando a fonte da explosão, o que a fez abaixar a voz – Eu não sei se quero saber Paul, porque nem sei se posso acreditar no que você fez. Meu Deus, qual foi o motivo? Por que você bateu no Harry?

- Agora você está o defendendo?!

- Não, não estou defendendo-o, estou tentando te entender! Compreender o motivo!

Os ocupantes da cozinham voltaram a fitá-los, alguns curiosos pelos gritos e outros preocupados com uma possível morte.

- E não é claro o porquê de eu bater nele? E bateria de novo se precisasse!

- Deus! Não, não está nada claro. Era só uma dança e...

- Não era só uma dança, eu sei muito bem!

Ela se calou por um minuto, respirando fundo para tentar manter a calma.

- Bem, se você sabe que não era só uma dança, Sr. Sabe Tudo, então não adianta nada eu vir conversar com você, não é? Porque obviamente vai ser tempo perdido!

Ela se virou e começou a se dirigir para a porta, mas Paul a alcançou na metade do caminho.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – ele pediu a puxando para a dispensa próxima e fechando a porta. Toda a cozinha lamentou pelo fim da novela – Eu realmente sinto muito Gina, não quis brigar com você. Desculpe.

Gina encostou-se à parede com a cara fechada e cruzou os braços, sem dizer nada.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Num momento vi você e Harry lá agarrados... ta, dançando – corrigiu perante o olhar da garota – , e no momento seguinte estava batendo nele. Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim.

- Eu sei – a voz dela estava imparcial - , foi uma crise estúpida de ciúmes.

- E você está me dizendo que eu não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes? – os funcionários da cozinha que passaram perto da porta da dispensa conseguiram ouvir perfeitamente os gritos de Paul.

- Não, nenhum, se confiar em mim!

- Em você eu confio, mas e nele? Eu sei o que você sente, todo mundo sabe! E como você acha que eu me senti quando todos perceberam que vocês tinham sumido juntos? Hein, Gina?! Responda! – completou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- O que eu acho Paul – a voz era fria como o gelo – é que você devia confiar em mim. Independente de onde eu vá, com quem eu vá ou o que quer que faça.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Fingindo que eu não sei o que alguma coisa aconteceu? Que o Harry não terminou com a Cho e agora está livre? Que eu não reparei em como ele tem olhado para você? – ela o ignorou, o que fez a fúria de Paul aumentar. Ele se aproximou, tentando acuá-la, mas Gina continua imóvel olhando para ele - Fingindo que você não gosta dele?!

- Você deveria saber que gosto de você também, caso contrário não estaríamos juntos. E acho que essa não é a melhor hora para conversarmos. Vou procurar o Ministro e fingir que essa foi uma brincadeira muito divertida, para que nossa festa não seja um completo fiasco.

Gina tentou sair, mas Paul a puxou.

- Diz que não vai terminar comigo. – ele pediu, a voz suplicante, completamente diferente de um segundo atrás – Diz que vai ficar tudo bem, por favor. Por favor, Gina. – ele voltou a pedir, aproximando o rosto do dela, tentando beijá-la, mas Gina virou o rosto – Me prometa.

- A única coisa que posso prometer nesse momento é que vou fazer o possível para desfazer a má impressão dos convidados. Agora, por favor, me deixe ir.

Paul, aborrecido, a soltou.

Quando a ruiva saiu, ele não pode evitar o pensamento de que talvez tivesse feito uma grande besteira. Bem grande.

XXXXXXXXXX

O resto da noite foram lembranças vagas para Gina e Harry. Eles percorreram o grande salão cheio de convidados lançando falsos sorrisos e rindo de piadas sem graças – e no caso de Gina, também concedendo danças a velhos homens importantes da comunidade bruxa. Quando seus olhares por acaso se encontravam, um lampejo de tudo que já haviam vivido passava por eles. Se fosse em outros tempos, os dois iriam embora dali para uma festa realmente divertida, rindo da parte da noite que já haviam perdido. Mas não eram _outros tempos_, e fugir rindo dali não era uma possibilidade.

Harry havia ido embora no começo da madrugada, alegando ter tido uma semana muito cheia, o que era uma grande mentira. Com isso, Gina teve de esperar por mais um tempo até poder ir também. Estava com dor de cabeça e nos pés – aparentemente a sapatilha escolhida não fora uma boa opção - , e só queria uma banheira quente e depois sua espaçosa cama.

- Vamos? – ela pediu a Paul, sentado na mesa deles com Mike e mais uma garota. Os dois últimos mal se importavam com o outro rapaz, pois estavam entretidos nos beijos que trocavam. – Já está tarde.

- Ok.

Os dois se despediram de mais alguns amigos e saíram. Foram em silêncio por todo o trajeto. Por toda a noite não haviam se falado mais do que o necessário, e agora teriam de enfrentar o silêncio incômodo do carro. Gina até pensou em aparatar, mas tinha que resolver aquilo logo.

Foram em silêncio por todo o caminho. Ela pensou em como estava enraivecida na ida e estranhamente melancólica e aborrecida na volta. Não sabia qual humor preferia.

Ao estacionar na frente do prédio de apartamentos, Paul disse um "chegamos" e esperou. Entretanto, ao invés de sair, Gina se virou para ele.

- Está mais calmo agora? – sua voz ainda era impassível.

Ele concordou silenciosamente.

- Então acha que agora podemos conversar?

Ele concordou de novo em silêncio.

- Civilizadamente?

Outra concordância.

- E você acha que é capaz de falar alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, já temos por onde começar. – ela respirou fundo e viu que ele olhava determinadamente para o volante do carro – Eu estive pensando e talvez tenha sido um pouco dura demais com você mais cedo. _Talvez_. Não aconteceu nada entre eu e o Harry hoje - ou melhor, ontem – à noite. Foi só uma dança.

- Eu acredito em você. – ele a olhou – e realmente sinto muito por tudo. Pelo que fiz e as coisas que disse.

- Talvez não seja comigo que você deva se desculpar.

- Eu sei. Mas isso não significa que eu vá pedir desculpas a ele. Eu tenho reparado no que anda acontecendo, Gina. Ele não tira os olhos de você.

- Ele é só meu amigo, Paul.

- E sempre foi só isso, não é? Nunca houve _nada_ entre vocês?

- Defina "nada". – Paul podia ver que Gina ainda estava irritada, e ela sabia que ele estava aborrecido.

- Nada: beijos, amassos, transas... Nunca, Gina?

Ela mordeu os lábios. Contar ou não contar, eis a questão.

Aquilo estava matando-a por dentro: a mentira - ou melhor, a omissão. Só viraria mentira dependendo do que ela contasse naquele momento. E se dissesse a verdade, Paul sofreria. Se não, quem se remoeria era ela, mas isso poderia suportar. Mas não seria justo com ele mentir... E seria justo contar a verdade?

Viver na mentira ou sofrer com a verdade?

Ah, Deus, que drama ela estava fazendo! E o pior era que uma parte dela queria fazer Paul sofrer por tudo que ele fizera a Harry.

- Não precisa nem responder. Eu sei muito bem o que esse silêncio representa. - ele respirou fundo – Foi antes ou depois?

- Antes ou depois? – ela perguntou sinceramente sem entender – Antes ou depois do quê?

- Da gente começar a namorar.

- Ah, meu Deus, Paul! – já que ela havia começado, então era melhor terminar. Juntou toda sua força e tentou noticiar aquilo com delicadeza, apesar do seu tom frio – Meio que antes _e_ depois.

- Meio?

E apesar de ainda estar enfurecida, Gina sentiu seu coração amolecer. Não podia ter raiva de Paul quando ela própria havia feito algo muito pior. Estaria sendo hipócrita.

- Eu lamento, Paul. Realmente lamento muito. Pode terminar comigo se quiser. – suspirou - Foi totalmente antes _e_ depois.

Ela viu Paul apoiar a cabeça no volante, as mãos do lado.

- Quantas vezes?

Gina precisou tomar coragem para responder aquilo. Estava magoando Paul.

- Duas.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Nada demais, na verdade. Só uns beijos e coisas do tipo... – ela pôde se sentir corar, e também mortificada pelo seu comportamento – Eu sinto muito por te dizer isso.

- E eu também por ouvir.

Gina pensou que na próxima vez não diria nada, mas imediatamente se recriminou. Não poderia haver uma próxima vez.

- Eu não sei se posso acreditar – Paul riu sem humor - , você parecia tão certinha.

- Mas eu não sou assim tão certinha, sinto muito. Eu cometo erros como qualquer outro ser humano. E cometi um.

- Um? – ele a olhou – Um erro?

Ela confirmou.

- Não foram duas vezes?

- Mas na primeira eu não estava com você.

Ops, coisa errada a se falar. Paul deu um riso perturbador.

- Então acabou que o babaca do Potter conseguiu alguma coisa de você antes de mim. Olha que eu venho tentado há muito mais tempo!

- Paul!

- O que foi, é mentira?

- Eu não vou responder isso. E você está começando a ficar mal humorado novamente.

- E como você gostaria que eu ficasse? A minha namorada acabou de dizer que me traiu com um colega de trabalho e vizinho!

Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. Ele estava absolutamente certo e ela se sentiu ainda pior, se é que isso era possível. Seu rosto ardia de vergonha.

- Quando aconteceu? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em que Gina ficou observando a rua vazia - A vez que nós já estávamos juntos, eu quero dizer.

- Você precisa mesmo se torturar com isso? Já não é o suficiente saber da parte ruim, você ainda quer os detalhes?

- Eu preciso saber.

- Ok. – ela suspirou cansada – Foi semana passada.

- Merda! – o barulho da buzina cortou o silêncio da rua quando Paul bateu com força na parte do volante onde ela ficava – Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, eu sabia!

- Me desculpe.

Mas Gina não se sentia como se merecesse ser desculpada. Para ela traição não tinha volta, era o fim. Entenderia se Paul nunca mais quisesse vê-la, porque se a situação fosse invertida, ela não iria querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Seria difícil ela se perdoar tão cedo, mas seria mais difícil ainda perdoar-se por ter traído a confiança dele.

No fim, pensou amarga, sempre acabava magoando quem amava: Harry, Paul...

- Eu vou entender se você nunca mais quiser me ver, Paul.

O rapaz a analisou atentamente.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu vou entender, de verdade. Eu sei que te – havia um bolo em sua garganta, quase a impedindo de falar aquilo - traí, sei o que isso significa. Realmente eu mesma me choco com o que fiz, então se voc...

- Eu não quero terminar.

Gina parou de falar abruptamente e o olhou.

- Você não quer?!

- Não. Você quer?

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer – não. Se você não quiser, eu não quero.

- Então não vamos terminar.

Gina concordou, ainda se sentindo muito mal, mas mais aliviada por ter contado a verdade.

- Eu acho que nós dois já cometemos erros suficientes – Paul continuou - , eu e você. Então seria bom se parássemos por aqui

- Ta. – ela riu fraco. – Agora acho que vou subir.

Antes que Gina conseguisse abrir a porta, Paul segurou sua mão.

- Não vai me dar nem um beijo antes?

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para ele. Quando se beijaram, foi inevitável pensar que havia alguma coisa errada. Paul era ótimo, mas com ele nunca haveria coração acelerado, perca de raciocínio, pernas bambas ou a sensação de estar voando ou com borboletas no estômago. Não chegava nem perto dos beijos de Harry.

Ai, Deus! Estava pensando em Harry novamente enquanto beijava Paul. O apertou com mais força de encontro a si, tentando anular qualquer pensamento e só se concentrar no beijo.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Assim que chegou à porta de seu apartamento achou o bilhete de Harry.

Não estava com cabeça para ele no momento. Tinha acabado de sair do carro de Paul, depois de recusar um convite muito educado de ir tomar um chá na casa dele àquela hora, e a última coisa que queria era pensar em qualquer um dos dois.

Era estranho, mas tinha algo a incomodando na atitude de seu namorado. Mesmo sabendo o que ela fizera, ele não havia desistido dela. Intimamente uma parte de Gina havia desejado aquilo.

Sem dar mais atenção aos seus pensamentos, ela pegou o bilhete.

_Preciso falar com você __urgentemente__. Procure-me assim que chegar, não importa a hora.  
__Harry_

Ele que a desculpasse, mas Gina só queria sua cama. Corria o risco de desmaiar de sono ainda de vestido. Com um último suspiro, ela abriu a porta.

Mas aquele não era seu apartamento. Era e não era.

Num segundo o sono e o cansaço desapareceram. Sua casa estava uma bagunça completa: as coisas reviradas, jogadas em todos os lados, objetos quebrados... Correu até a cozinha e viu todos os armários vazios, o conteúdo deles esparramado pelo chão. A mesma coisa no seu quarto, estava tudo no chão, a cama revirada, as roupas espalhadas, não havia sobrado nada inteiro. No quarto de música o piano estava quebrado, o espelho rachado, formando estranhas figuras na escuridão.

Ela voltou para a sala, analisando. E foi nesse momento que seus olhos bateram no que havia sobre a mesa, que permanecia inteira no meio dos cacos do que um dia foram seus móveis.

Alguém havia invadido sua casa e deixado apenas um envelope prateado para trás.

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **

Depois de meses e um dia todo em frente ao pc desde as 7 da manhã (são mais de três e meia da madrugada, eu ñ fui na aula e passei a miojo, mas valeu a pena), enfim sai mais um capítulo de reviravoltas! obaaaaa!!  
A única coisa q eu tenho a fazer aqui no momento eh agradecer ao opoio q tive durante todo o período sem atualizações (qm deu uma passada no meu profile leu o motivo, qm ñ deu, dê, pois eu ñ vou escrever aki novamente - estou com mt sono para isso) e as reviews. elas são mt importantes! infelizmente ñ irei respondê-las no momento, mas a partir do prox cap volto a fazer isso.  
E por favor me digam oq acharam desse cap, estah bem?! preciso de opiniões, críticas, elogios, puxões de orelha e qq coisa do tipo.  
Bjões!!


	14. Quando as coisas não podem piorar

**Quando as coisas não podem piorar...**

O primeiro pensamento de Gina após ler a carta foi entrar em contato com o Ministério da Magia. Logo, precisaria de uma coruja para fazer uma rápida viagem até a sede da organização em Londres ou ela mesma teria de ir lá – e uma vez quer deixar seu apartamento não era a melhor escolha no momento, pois deveria ver se faltava algo, sua única opção era pedir Edwirges, a coruja mais próxima, emprestada.

Portanto, qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao se dirigir ao apartamento de Harry viu que quem queria chamar já estava lá – David Hibby, um homem meio velho que ela sabia ser amigo de Caboll, e sua equipe, que estavam de plantão naquela noite.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – todos os pares de olhos se voltaram para ela, na soleira da porta. A casa de Harry estava quase tão ruim quando a dela, mas não tanto por não ter móveis, apenas caixas de papelão, ou o que sobrou delas, rasgadas e jogadas por todo o canto, seus conteúdos espalhados pelo chão.

- Ah, Srta. Weasley, até que enfim! – o Sr.Hibby a fez entrar. – Estávamos esperando a sua chegada.

- O que está acontecendo? Alguém entrou aqui também? – ela podia ver papéis rasgados e objetos quebrados por todos os lados.

- Também? Como assim também? – a voz calorosa que ela sabia ser de Harry perguntou as suas costas, o que a fez se virar – Alguém entrou _mesmo_ na sua casa?

- É o que parece. Está tudo esparramado lá, quebrado, destruído.

Quando ela o olhou, repentinamente se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos da noite e sentiu-se estranhamente constrangida, e aparentemente Harry também. Apesar disso, continuaram se olhando por um momento que mais pareceu longos minutos... até que o rapaz começou repentinamente a pegar objetos no chão.

- Eu levantei essa possibilidade quando li a carta. Foi por isso que pedi que viesse aqui assim que chegasse. – uma leve pontada de desapontamento percorreu Gina – Posso ir dar uma olhada na sua casa com o pessoal?

- Claro.

Ele saiu, levando alguns membros da equipe de David Hibby com ele. Conversando com o homem, Gina soube que assim que Harry chegou em casa descobriu que alguém havia estado lá também, mas que não levaram nada, apesar de procurarem muito - só deixaram uma pequena carta - , e ele mandou uma coruja ao Ministério e logo algumas pessoas foram enviadas até lá.

- Dê uma olhada, Srta. Weasley. – o Sr. Hibby lhe passou um envelope prateado, e naquele momento Gina teve certeza dos seus temores. Aquilo era pior do que imaginava. Ela abriu a carta destinada a "Harry Potter" e leu:

_Pedi que deixasse as coisas quietas, mas você e sua amiguinha não me ouviram. Se tivesse feito isso, sua casa ainda estaria intocada, mas essa visita não foi muito útil de qualquer forma. _

_Quem sabe não tenho mais sorte na casa ao lado?_

- É só isso? – ela abriu novamente o envelope, mas não havia nada mais ali. – Escreveram _só_ isso?

- Sim. Você disse que recebeu uma também. Posso ver?

- Está em casa. É melhor irmos lá.

Quando chegaram ao corredor, Gina deu voz as suas perguntas.

- Você acha que essa carta foi enviada pelas mesmas pessoas de antes? É o mesmo padrão: mensagens misteriosas, envelopes prateados que aparecem de repente... ou não tão de repente, levando em conta tudo que aconteceu hoje.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. E Caboll vai concordar conosco. Mandei uma coruja à casa dele, assim que ele a ler virá para cá. Nossa! – haviam chagado ao apartamento de Gina – Fizeram um estrago maior aqui, não?

- É. Tinha mais coisas para estragarem também. – ela passou a carta a David Hibby, que a leu atentamente e depois a devolveu.

- O que você acha que levaram?

- Se realmente levaram. Pode ser um blefe.

- Talvez. Deu falta de algo?

- Não ainda.

- Entendo. É melhor ver se algo sumiu mesmo. Com licença. – ele se virou para conversar com um dos homens de sua equipe, e repentinamente Gina sentiu aquela presença tão familiar e calorosa as suas costas.

- Não acharam nada além de indícios de uso de magia. Dessa vez não se preocuparam em passar despercebidos. Queriam que soubéssemos que eles estiveram aqui...

- E que são uma ameaça real. – completou se virando para Harry. – Que não estavam brincando quando mandaram a primeira carta.

- Você acha que Caboll descobriu alguma coisa sobre quem a enviou?

- Provavelmente não, se não nos diria. Acho que ele não tinha se preocupado de verdade até agora. Eu não tinha – na verdade, Gina havia esquecido completamente o episódio anterior.

- Entendo. – eles procuravam olhar para todos os lados, menos um para o outro - E então – Harry recomeçou depois de um silêncio um tanto embaraçoso – não levaram mesmo nada da sua casa?

- Não. Eu ainda n... – uma luz se acendeu repentinamente na mente de Gina, e ela saiu rápido da sala para o corredor, com Harry atrás dela. Ela não respondeu as perguntas dele sobre o que estava acontecendo e entrou em seu quarto de música, parando em frente ao espelho gigantesco que cobria a parede.

O moreno a viu pegar a varinha e murmurar algumas palavras, e num abrir e fechar de olhos o espelho rachado tinha sumido de uma parte da parede, deixando um quadrado negro aparecendo, numa espécie de cofre.

- Droga! – ela chutou a parede espelhada com tanta força que ela rachou em outro ponto – Droga! Droga!

- O que foi?

- Levaram alguma coisa sim! – a ruiva se virou para Harry com tanta fúria que ele se sentiu acuado – Levaram tudo que eu tinha aqui!

- Tudo?

- Meus dados, minhas anotações sobre o caso que trabalhamos! Levaram tudo, e estava relacionado aos Hortes! Merda! – sentou-se no chão, as mãos segurando a cabeça como se ela tivesse repentinamente ficado pesada demais – Eu sabia que devia ter dado um jeito nisso antes! Eu sempre destruo minhas anotações e dados depois de cada caso, mas dessa vez não fiz isso, justo dessa vez!

Harry a viu se levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Ela estava pensando, ele sabia. Gina sempre gostava de andar para por as idéias no lugar.

- Como pude ser tão estúpida? Mas eu esqueci! Esqueci completamente com tanta coisa acontecendo! O trabalho ficou em segundo lugar! Ah, mas que erro estúpido...

O vestido se movimentava junto dela, e a vendo naquele nervosismo todo, Harry quis ir até lá e abraça-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que não era para ela se preocupar. Aquela sensação de vazio que tanto o acompanhava ultimamente se apoderou dele com força total naquele momento, e ele se virou de costas para poder se concentrar em alguma outra coisa.

- Posso dar uma olhada na sua carta? Vi que você recebeu uma também. De novo. – completou.

- Toma. – ele se virou mais uma vez e viu Gina, apoiada na parede, lhe oferecendo a carta. Quando a pegou, seus dedos se tocaram e foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dos dois. Ela desviou o olhar.

O moreno abriu e leu:

_Pedi que você e seu colega me deixassem em paz na última vez que entrei em contato. Por que vocês são tão teimosos? Se tivessem apenas lido a minha carta e deixado para lá, sem meter o seu Ministério incompetente nisso tudo – tentando inutilmente achar alguma pista minha -, ainda estariam vivos até o fim do ano, mas desse jeito... _

_Na verdade, eu sempre soube que vocês não desistiriam, e no final chegarão a mim. É claro que não sairão vivos, mas valerá a pena o encontro. Estou doido para vê-los cara-a-cara mais uma vez, você está tão diferente desde a última vez que a vi._

_Tomei a liberdade de pegar uma coisinha emprestada aí essa noite – e é claro que não devolverei. Tenho que dizer, quando pensei que pudesse achar algo útil na sua casa, não pensei que seria alto _tão_ útil. Muito obrigada, Gina Weasley! Eu imaginava que para uma auror você seria mais inteligente._

_PS: Adorei seu quartinho rosa, pena que você não estava lá para me fazer companhia._

- Que tipo de bruxo das trevas faz um comentário sobre o quarto de sua vítima?

Harry a olhou e Gina imediatamente desviou o olhar, corando profundamente.

- Um louco, provavelmente.

Ela respirou fundo. Sentiu-se corar, será que Harry tinha percebido? Estava tentando não deixar sua mente voltar aos pensamentos que lhe povoavam a mente há um instante atrás. Pensamentos de como ela queria abraçar Harry e sair dali, como ela queria ficar deitada ao lado dele a noite toda e apenas descansar, como ela poderia ficar colada a pele dele a noite toda sem se cansar... Ah, não, não, não! Por que aqueles pensamentos estavam a assolando de repente? Ela sempre conseguia se concentrar em tudo que queria, mas agora sua mente sempre se voltava para a mesma pessoa! Mas a culpa era toda dele! Se ele não tivesse tão incrivelmente perfeito com aquela camisa de botão branca meio aberta, se a calça não caísse tão bem nele, se o seu cabelo não tivesse caindo sobre seus olhos de um jeito que a fazia ter vontade de tirá-los, se ele não tivesse dado uma prova a ela na última vez... Argh! Ela não valia nada, era uma pessoa totalmente cretina. Tinha que sentir aquela vontade incrível de pular no pescoço de Paul e não de Harry! E droga, por que eles tinham que estar sozinhos naquela sala? Por que ela estava pensando nisso numa hora tão imprópria e mesmo estando incrivelmente exausta? Ela não tinha acabado de dar um ponto final daquilo? E devia estar se preocupando com o que sumiu! Como ele podia fazê-la se esquecer dos seus verdadeiros problemas tão fácil?

- Gina?! – Harry chamou-a um pouco mais alto, pela enésima vez, fazendo a ruiva deixar seus botões de lado – Você me ouviu?

- Desculpe, eu estava concentrada em outra... coisa.

- Ah, certo. – o moreno deu a sombra do sorriso que ela tanto gostava – Eu perguntei se você sabe se algo mais sumiu.

- Não, mas vou ver isso agora, com licença.

Ela se retirou quase correndo e imediatamente começou a vasculhar os "destroços" do que sobrara da decoração de sua casa. Logo já havia esquecido Harry e estava totalmente concentrada em sua tarefa, trabalhando junto de David Hibby e sua equipe.

Depois de algumas horas – em que um Sr. Caboll entre cansado e eufórico chegou, Harry desapareceu e ela viu que nada mais tinha sumido – naquilo, Gina já estava totalmente morta. O dia nascia quando Caboll recebeu de Hibby todos os detalhes daquela noite, sentados na mesa recém consertada da cozinha de Gina..

- Está claro que essa pessoa que entrou aqui e na casa do Potter foi a mesma que mandou aquela carta há alguns dias. E que ela tem um informante no Ministério – o Sr. Caboll batia os dedos nervosamente na mesa -, só precisamos descobrir quem é, e se ele foi forçado a falar ou se fez por vontade própria.

- Uma maldição Imperius faria facilmente alguém dizer qualquer coisa, mas para que esse informante saiba que foram Harry Potter e Gina Weasley que trabalharam no caso Hortes e tudo relacionado a isso, teria que ser alguém em um grande cargo dentro do Ministério. E essas pessoas simplesmente não se deixam enfeitiçar por aí. São bruxos muito bons. – Hibby parecia tão preocupado quanto Caboll, mas mais contido.

- Talvez não. De uma forma ou de outra o Profeta sempre fica sabendo mais do que deveria... talvez seja alguém que apenas soube recolher pequenas informações. Mas é fato que se foi alguém que conseguiu entrar aqui, com todos os feitiços e encantamentos anti-intrusos, é um bom bruxo. E ele ameaça claramente nossos funcionários!

- Mas Bernard, eles sabem se cuidar, afinal estão...

- Eu sei David, mas essa não é a questão! Apesar do Profeta sempre pegar pesado, sempre ter mais informações do que deveria, eles e nem ninguém sabem dos _detalhes_: podem até saber quem trabalha para a gente, mas não sabem quem faz o quê especificamente; sabe que demos uma festa em homenagem a eles, mas não sabe exatamente o que fizeram. E mesmo se soubessem, daríamos um jeito! Mas se alguém sabe o que nossos homens e mulheres – Caboll completou apontando para Gina encostada na pia, muda e aparentemente alheia a tudo – fazem em detalhes, onde moram e no que trabalham, eles e a nossa divisão correm riscos. Eu só queria saber como essa pessoa tem tantas informações!

- Eles não têm tantas informações, na verdade. Nós nem sabemos realmente se é o caso Hortes que citaram. É claro que tudo indica a isso – Hibby logo completou perante o olhar de seu amigo - , mas nenhuma das cartas disse isso com todas as letras, apenas deixou a entender. E eu e minha equipe procuramos por pistas aqui hoje e nas cartas que você nos mandou, e nós dois sabemos que não encontramos nada significativo.

- Mas tem a história do velho Thompson.

Nesse momento Gina pareceu acordar de seus devaneios.

- Thompson? Vocês estão falando de Gregory Thompson, o cúmplice... ?

- Esse mesmo – Caboll respondeu – , o velho Thompson cúmplice dos Hortes. Semana passada ele foi a julgamento e contou um monte de histórias, mas pelo rumo das coisas talvez elas não sejam tão mentirosas quanto pensávamos.

- Mas também não temos certeza da sua veracidade. – Hibby interpôs – Pelo que se sabe, ele podia estar apenas inventando coisas sem sentido para ter uma pena menor por contribuir conosco. – deu de ombros - Ou talvez seja mesmo tudo verdade.

- E o que ele disse? – Gina se sentou à mesa, assumindo seu lado profissional – Deu alguma pista que vale a pena ser investigada?

Foi Caboll quem respondeu.

- Nada que valesse a pena, pelo menos até agora. Ele só falou que não havíamos pegado o real responsável, mas realmente não demos muita importância a isso. Ele foi o único de todos os homens que pegamos que falou algo do tipo. Nem os Hortes contaram tal história, e nós usamos veritaserum com eles.

- Talvez eles não se lembrassem – Gina contra argumentou - , e não podem contar de algo que não se lembram.

- Não parecia que eles tinham alguma memória adulterada – Hibby disse - , mas se isso aconteceu, já não podemos saber.

- Como assim?

A ruiva viu os homens se entreolharem.

- Veja bem – Caboll se aproximou um pouco mais, abaixando a voz -, isso é informação sigilosa, ninguém pode saber de nada ainda. Só o Harry que sabe na nossa divisão, e agora você. – suspirou – Os Hortes, o Thompson e mais alguns dos homens que foram presos morreram misteriosamente em Azkaban.

A garota olhou de um para o outro, como se esperasse uma afirmação de que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira.

- Morreram como?

Hibby deu de ombros.

- Ninguém sabe. Apenas morreram. E você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é? Alguém andou praticando maldições de morte em Azkaban.

- Mas como entraram lá e saíram sem serem vistos? – ela estava chocada. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Como aconteceu?

- Da mesma forma que entraram aqui. – Caboll respondeu – Mas esse não é o fato importante agora, já tem alguém trabalhando nisso. O que devemos nos perguntar é: quem é o verdadeiro culpado? Porque se o que Gregory Thompson disse for verdade, e agora começo a pensar que realmente pode ter sido, nós cometemos um erro grotesco. Investigamos de forma errônea o seu último caso Gina, e agora o responsável ainda está livre, e atrás de você e do Harry.

Os três se entreolharam.

- Eu não duvido nada que _eles_ soubessem da festa e ficaram esperando vocês chegarem lá para virem aqui. – Hibby falava como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta - Com um certo conhecimento conseguiriam entrar nos apartamentos. Mas isso não explica como conseguiram te roubar, você disse que ninguém sabia do seu "cofre".

Aquele comentário deixou Gina novamente desanimada.

- Eu fui uma estúpida por não ter destruído isso antes. Eram anotações pessoais, tinha muita coisa do caso ali!

- Você realmente foi estúpida, mas agora não é hora para se lamentar. – Gina ficou em dúvida se Caboll estava a consolando ou repreendendo. Ela já havia contado a ele e a David Hibby o que haviam levado e o quais eram exatamente as informações que conseguiriam com isso. – Precisamos descobrir mais detalhes. Hibby, você não achou nada aqui, mas vai levar as cartas, certo? – o outro homem confirmou – Bem, eu vou pedir acesso ao depoimento de Thompson, mas isso pode demorar um pouco. – ele suspirou – E que tomem o depoimento de todos os envolvidos de novo. Dessa vez podemos conseguir mais informações sobre a história do Thompson... – ele se levantou - Talvez não tenha sido a melhor idéia ter dado férias a nossa divisão agora, Weasley.

- A gente pode cancelar, se for o caso.

Caboll riu sem humor, parecendo pela primeira vez naquela noite muito cansado.

- Nenhum de nós tem férias há muito tempo, duvido que qualquer um dos rapazes concordem com você com tanta boa vontade. E além do mais, essa está sendo mesmo uma época tranqüila, não há nenhum caso urgente para trabalharmos no momento, e a maioria deles precisa de mais informações, e isso não é com a gente, mas com outra divisão. – Gina o viu lançar um olhar a David Hibby - E você e Potter precisam mesmo sumir por uns tempos, preciso de vocês vivos. – voltou a endurecer - Mas isso não significa que qualquer coisa não serão chamados de repente, qualquer um de vocês. Sei exatamente para onde estão indo, e só não entro em contato com o Ministério da Magia da França para pedir segurança a vocês dois porque sei que não precisam disso.

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora vou falar com Potter, tenho algumas coisas a acertar com ele. Vamos, David?

- Claro. – o outro homem se levantou, se dirigindo também a porta – Boa sorte com a casa, Srta. Weasley. Acho que meu pessoal a bagunçou ainda mais. – e com um sorriso que tentou, sem sucesso, convence-la que tudo fiaria vem, se retirou.

- Tente esquecer dos problemas nesse mês, Weasley. Vou passar o problema a David e tentar fazer isso também. Algo me diz que teremos muito o que fazer quando agosto chegar. – Caboll se foi atrás do amigo.

Gina ficou olhando o sol que aquela hora do dia iluminava belamente a cozinha, enquanto pensava...

Aquilo estava pior do que imaginava. Haviam cometido um grande erro, responsabilizando as pessoas erradas e deixado o verdadeiro culpado solto. Agora, _eles_ eram a caça e não mais os caçadores. O pior é terem conseguido chegar tão longe: ameaça-los, entrar em suas casas e até roubá-la! Quem estaria por trás de tudo a ponto de ser tão talentoso para enganar a melhor divisão no Ministério da Magia tão bem?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ela estava tão concentrada em juntar o que havia restado na sala que nem o ouviu entrar. Eram cerca de meio-dia, ela não havia dormido ainda e apenas separava o que estava completamente perdido e o que ainda poderia ser recuperado de sua casa, enquanto sua mente ainda trabalhava nas mesmas informações que recebeu horas atrás. Seu único conforto era que quando terminasse a sala poderia cair na cama e dormir até a noite.

-Olá. – o susto de Gina foi tão grande que ela deixou o relógio que tinha em mãos cair e se quebrar novamente, mas era apenas Harry parado a sua porta. – Posso entrar?

Ela o fitou com o coração descompassado e depois de um momento deu de ombros. A última coisa que precisava era mais problemas, e Harry significava isso, querendo ou não.

- Já está dentro mesmo.

- Oh, é verdade. Só vim lhe trazer isso – ele deixou uma pasta na única mesa que sobrara ali - , é uma cópia do relatório do David sobre o que aconteceu hoje, o que ele achou... Enfim, essas coisas.

- Obrigada.

Ele concordou, mas não fez mais nada. Apenas ficou olhando Gina ali, ainda com o vestido verde-azulado, meio sujo e amarrotado, selvagemente linda. Ela fazia o mesmo com ele, apenas olhava – cada um esperando que o outro tivesse uma reação. Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, mas na verdade foram apenas segundos, do silêncio que cada vez mais frequentemente caía entre eles, Harry falou.

- Bem, eu acho que vou embora agora.

- Ok.

Ele não deu um passo.

- Precisa de ajuda? Quer dizer, com a casa.

- Ah... – Gina só queria que ele fosse embora, na verdade. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Seu coração continuava a bater rápido demais apesar do susto já ter passado – Acho que não, mas obrigada mesmo assim. Só falta terminar a sala, não tem muito que arrumar agora, na verdade. – ela deu de ombros – Estou quase terminando.

- Claro.

Ele deu uma olhada pela sala. Estava mesmo quase tudo de volta ao lugar, mas a parte já arrumada do cômodo estava com menos coisas que o normal.

- Está meio vazio aqui.

- É, agora vou ter mais espaço.

- Ah, sim. – novamente silêncio - Bem, acho que já vou então. Tchau, Gina.

- Tchau.

Ele caminhou muito lentamente até a porta, com a ruiva acompanhando cada movimento, mas quando estava quase lá, ele não saiu. Voltou-se a ela.

- Olha, você está preocupada, eu sei, mas não precisa se preocupar. Essas pessoas não vão chegar até você, eu não vou deixar.

Gina sorriu. Harry continuava doce quando queria o ser.

- Harry, não é isso, eu não me preocupo comigo. Preocupo-me por termos deixado algo tão grande escapar, um erro desses pode acabar com todo o bom trabalho que já fizemos! E as conseqüências disso? Se essa pessoa começa tudo de novo, a cometer os crimes de antes e matar pessoas? E se não descobrirmos quem é? Éramos responsáveis por esse caso!

- Nós podemos ter nossa parcela de culpa sim, e realmente temos, mas não foi apenas eu e você que erramos, não trabalhamos nisso sozinhos. E mesmo que fosse, que diferença faz agora? Nenhuma.

Aquilo a calou. Harry estava certo, como já esteve em tantas outras vezes. Eles erraram, mas estavam tentando acertar.

- Você está certo.

O moreno deu de ombros, e Gina riu.

- Uau! Cadê aquele seu ar convencido de quando eu admito que você está certo?

Ele deu de ombros de novo, cabisbaixo.

- As coisas mudaram. Não dá mais para fazer as mesmas brincadeiras com você. – ele olhou para cima, e a garota viu que os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Ah, Harry...

Uma tristeza súbita a abateu. Estava se sentindo péssima por sua carreira profissional estar despencando, e agora Harry começa aquilo como se ela já não tivesse mal o suficiente.

Mas ele estava mal também. Havia chegado em casa e suportado toda a noite numa espécie de "piloto automático", agüentando o clima estranho com Gina e tudo o mais, sabendo que só tinha uma solução para aquilo. Havia tentado tira-la da cabeça ocupando seu tempo, mas não teve sucesso nem com todos os últimos acontecimentos, e quando havia terminado tudo que tinha para fazer, se viu buscando uma desculpa para vê-la - mesmo que uma parte dele dissesse que isso não era uma boa idéia - , para dizer a ela o que tinha decido. Mas estava ali, fazendo algo totalmente diferente, deixando toda a frustração, melancolia e tristeza que caíra sobre ele extravasar.

Ele viu Gina caminhar na sua direção com a mão estendida e parar no meio do caminho, confusa. Podia ler nas suas expressões o que ela não dizia: _eu lamento tanto... Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso... Continuaremos amigos..._

- Ta tudo diferente agora, Gina. – ele rapidamente secou uma ou duas lágrimas que caíram – Eu me pergunto se um dia as coisas serão as mesmas. - _Mas eu sou o próprio culpado da minha dor, mereço sofrer por tudo que fiz com você, por todos os momentos que poderia ter aproveitado e não aproveitei._

- Harry...

- Não, não fala nada, só vai tornar tudo mais difícil do que já é!

- Eu queria...

O moreno levou o indicador aos lábios, pedindo que ela ficasse em silêncio, e Gina assim o fez. Ele estava apenas tentando contar...

- É simplesmente insustentável essa situação com você. Não dá para pensar em você com aquele... babaca do Paul e aceitar. Eu pensei que dava, mas não dá.

Ele suspirou e se sentou no chão, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Assim era melhor, porque não ia agüentar olha-la. Não ia conseguir olhar naqueles olhos tão profundos e segurar-se para não levá-la dali para um lugar secreto, só deles, onde nada mais nem ninguém existiria.

- Harry, nós...

- Nós! – ele riu sem humor - Essa é uma palavra que eu acho bem engraçada. Na verdade, é mais séria do que engraçada. Eu sempre tive medo de falá-la, eu acho, especialmente pra uma mulher, o que não faz muito sentido, mas as coisas eram assim! Essa idéia do UNO me assusta um pouco. Não é casamento, nem namoro. Mas ser "um" é coisa séria. Mas eu queria ser "um" com você... – Gina sabia que estava chorando, sentia as lágrimas quentes rolarem por sua face, e sabia pela voz embargada de Harry que ele chorava também - Eu não sei o que eu represento pra você agora, e para ser sincero não sei se eu quero saber, já não importa nada disso! Eu vou respeitar a sua opinião, e isso é tudo.

Ela o ouviu fungar e limpar os olhos. Ele ficou de pé e se virou para a porta, ainda sem olhá-la, segurando a maçaneta uma força desnecessária.

- Por isso, Gina, eu acho melhor eu me afastar de você. – o coração da ruiva parou por um segundo. E então recomeçou a bater tão forte que ela teve certeza que Harry podia ouvir. Ele ia embora, de novo. Ele ia, era isso que estava tentando dizer... – Vou sumir da sua vista por um tempo, te dar um pouco de paz.

Gina estava em choque. Ela tinha certeza...

- Você vai embora.

Silêncio.

- Não vou exatamente ir embora, mas me afastar. Vou continuar trabalhando com você. Só não vou estar sempre aqui.

Ela sentiu o alívio percorrer seu corpo. Já não sabia se seu coração batia muito rápido ou muito devagar.

- Acho que assim vai ser melhor, Gina.

Ele saiu e bateu a porta.

_Deste lado tem meu corpo  
__Tem o sonho  
__Tem o meu namorado na janela  
__Tem o meu amor tão lento  
__Tem o meu anjo da guarda que às vezes se esquece de me guardar  
__Tem o mundo batendo na minha memória  
__Tem o caminho para o trabalho_

_Do outro lado tem outras vidas vivendo a minha vida  
__Tem os pensamentos sérios me esperando na sala de visitas  
__Tem o meu noivo definitivo me esperando com flores na mão  
__Tem a morte, as colunas da ordem e da desordem._

O cansaço havia tomado conta dela de uma maneira sem igual durante toda a tarde. Havia caído na cama e praticamente desmaiado. Só foi acordar quando Paul bateu a sua porta a chamando para irem.

- Ir aonde?

- Viajar. Viagem de férias.

Ah, sim. Ela se lembrava, só que com tanta coisa que havia acontecido acabou esquecendo. Mas eles foram, e agora Gina se encontrava numa ilha que nem sabia o nome, dentro de um carro enfeitiçado que parecia voar de tão rápido, indo para a tão aguardada férias...

Mas faltava algo. A cor, a música, a vida das férias de julho, como quando ela ainda tinha toda sua família... e por mais que não quisesse admitir, quando tinha Harry.

Ele não tinha ido. Ele não estava ali. Passaria um mês sem vê-lo. O rapaz estava fazendo o que havia dito, mas em vez de se sentir aliviada, Gina se sentia angustiada. Queria ter perguntado o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquele "se afastar dela". O quão afastado ficariam? E estava preocupada também... _Se ele não veio, vai ficar fazendo o que em Londres? Será que vai para outro lugar? Será que ele avisou ao Caboll, no caso de alguma emergência? Será ?_

- Gina, você está prestando atenção? – Paul perguntou do seu lugar do motorista.

Ela saiu de seus devaneios e o fitou. Na verdade não fazia a mínima idéia do que seu namorado (_Namorado!_) estava falando, tudo que fazia era concordar no momento certo, dizendo "Sim", "Ah-hã" e "Claro" quando sabia que ele queria escutar, então apenas concordou mais uma vez e o deixou voltar a falar animadamente de alguma coisa, sem absorver nada.

Encostou-se novo no vidro da janela e fechou os olhos com força. Estava com dor de cabeça, queria sair por aí e andar. Estavam num lugar bonito, com algumas praias e áreas verdes, adoraria sair por aí para ver o lugar e pensar, depois dormir a noite toda e esquecer tudo que aconteceu, a briga, a invasão, a outra conversa... Queria descansar...

Estava meio difícil esquecer a última conversa com ele, porque sabia que o estava fazendo sofrer, e não queria isso. Queria e não queria. Aquele nunca foi seu objetivo, mas a parte cruel dela dizia que era bem feito, por tudo que ela já havia passado.

Era uma grande ironia, depois de tantas coisas os papéis se inverteram.

Queria ter perguntado a Harry exatamente o que significava aquela distância. Ela sabia que aquilo era o melhor, ele também sabia, mas por que doía? E será que apesar de prometerem, não continuariam amigos? Será que tudo acabaria ali?

Suspirou e abriu os olhos. Tinham parado em frente a uma linda casa de dois andares. Viu Zeck e Chuck chegarem de vassoura, rindo. Eles e os outros felizes e cheios de alegria, enquanto ela...

Ah, seriam longas férias!

**

* * *

**

**Nota:**

Bem, vocês devem estar c perguntando: duas semanas para isso?! para esse cap?! para essa porcaria?! ah, eu sei, eu sei! e vocês estão certos, o cap ficou ruim msm, eu ñ gostei nem um pouco, mas ele foi tão dificil d escrever! simplesmente ñ saía, eu ñ sabia oq fazer, o reescrevi mil vezes, fiquei totalmente perdida, ainda to... Como td vez q isso acontece, acabei d mudar radicamelmente o futuro da fic (claro, q ainda soh na minha cabeça). "Reviravoltas" nunca foi um título tão bom pra essa estoria, como jah disse.  
eu espero poder postar em breve, e espero q seja algo q realmente me agrede. esse cap eh uma especie d "divisor de águas": a partir dele "mt coisa" acontece, axo q por isso q foi tão difícil. e tbm anda acontecendo tanta coisa cmg... tah tão dificil poder ficar escrevendo! soh queria q esse ano acabasse logo, queria tanto, tanto!  
o texto perfeito, lindo e q eu amo d paixão e que coloquei na fic eh "Os dois lados" do Murilo Mendes. ele representa tanta coisa pra mim! agora fica o desafio: v6 entenderam oq ele representa na FIC?!

bjxx,  
Lanni

**

* * *

**

**Resposta as reviews:**

**o** gabi chorona: hehe, a margarida apareceu sim! e agora ela trouxe o outro cap tbm.

**o** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: ah, fico feliz q vc tenha gostado do cap! e eu devo concordar, a Gina pode ser bem burrinha... E se o Paul vai aprontar? bem, digamos q td q eu posso dizer eh q vc estah indo pro caminho certo... oh, to falando demais! e eu - particularmente - axei mt txt a cena do harry apanhando e ñ revidando, mas ele tah mudando, tah certo ele começar a ter atitudes diferentes. saudades tbm! bjão.

**o** Rodrigo Salvador: ah, obrigada por axar o cap assim tão bom, eu tbm gostei do anterior. puxa, desculpe MSM por vc ter me mandado 10 e-mails (apesar d ñ ter recebido os 10 em sua totalidade). e pode deixar, vou tentar fazer um cap gigantesco para recompensar vc pela espera, tah?!

**o** Sophia.DiLUA: continuei, soh ñ sei c ficou tão bom.

**o** Georgea: ai, ai... vc sempre me faz rir com seus comentários! e espera um pouquinho q daki a pouco tem a "interação" q vc qr, tah?! hahahaha!! e menina, q cap bom aquele seu último (e tds os outros) d'O Clã, hein?! to me mordendo aki pelo prox!!

**o** Ari Duarte: viu, ñ demorei tanto assim pelo prox cap! e eu fico feliz q esteja gostando d rumo das coisas, espero q continue assim.

**o** Brousire: hehe, td ok! olha, eu ñ quis fazer ning ficar com "lágrimas nos olhos", sinto mt!! mas agora vc vai ter q ser mais forte um pouquinho, o Harry ñ sofreu nadinha ainda.

**o** Miaka-ELA: eu devo concorcar com vc, o Paul ta msm muito apaixonado pela Gina, ou pelo menos pensa q estah.

**o** Mariana Rocha: haha, obrigada! mas agora eu pretendo atualizar rápido o suficiente para que você não precise ficar relendo-a. vlw pela review!


	15. Julho

**Julho**

_Julho passa junto ao sol,  
As ondas verde-azuladas, a areia quase dourada.  
Passa com a alegria alheia, com o arco-íris do fim da tarde,  
Com o riso de estranhos que vem da cachoeira._

_Ele vem com o meu amor que já tem dono,  
Com o meu amor que está tão longe,  
Perdido no julho de um país distante,  
Que não sei se é frio ou quente, de neve ou sol._

_Ele vem com papéis voando pelos ares,  
Que são as cartas que nunca mando,  
Que jogo ao céu e torço para o vento levar bem longe,  
Até onde ele está, que não sei onde é._

_Já joguei também garrafas ao mar com declarações dentro,  
Mas eu não me lembro pra quem me declarava:  
Se para ele, ou se era mais uma das minhas mentiras,  
Dele para mim._

_Eu já não sei de nada agora,  
Só sei que os dias não têm vida, meus olhos não enxergam cores,  
Meus lábios não provam sabores, que eu sou apenas melancolia.  
A melancolia doce e dolorosa das tardes de julho._

Não estava sendo um mês tão ruim, afinal.

Quando Gina conseguia não ficar pensando nos problemas, mas apenas esquecer, conseguia se divertir a beça.

Já tinham ido há um monte de lugares bonitos, conhecido gente nova, visto coisas surpreendentes, passado bons momentos com seus amigos e feito mais um monte de coisas. Só às vezes era atingida por uma dor doce e dolorosa, que parecia a acompanhar para todo lugar por muito tempo.

Exatamente como naquele momento.

Estava na praia com seus amigos e Paul quando alguém havia dito que Harry deveria estar ali. E apenas isso foi suficiente para levá-la mais uma vez ao torpor.

Normalmente era assim que acontecia: alguém fazia um comentário e ela pensava "Nossa, Harry concordaria com você"; ou alguém fazia algo e ela pensava "Harry tinha que ver isso" ou simplesmente estavam todos tão bem ali, tão à vontade, e um "Harry tinha que estar aqui" surgia de alguém – ou dela mesma.

Era nesses momentos que começava a pensar nele, deixando a conversa e as pessoas de lado. Se recolhia para seus pensamentos e lembrava-se da última vez que o vira há dias atrás. E de repente já não estava rindo com todos, mas sim deitada quieta na areia, pensando e alheia ao mundo...

Será que Harry estava bem? Onde será que ele estava? Será que tinha avisado a alguém onde estaria, no caso de algo acontecer? Será isso, será aquilo? Será...? Será... ?

Toda vez que ela ficava daquele jeito - na dela, mais quieta - podia sentir os olhares que Paul lhe lançava, e também quase_ouvir_ a pergunta martelando em seu cérebro: será que ela está pensando _nele_?

Gina tentava evitar, se distrair, pensar em outras coisas... mas toda vez que "Harry" aparecia na conversa era a mesma coisa. Ela já havia percebido que Paul não era a única pessoa a notar a sua mudança quando o nome era citado, e aquilo a incomodava. As pessoas já até estavam evitando falar sobre Harry quando ela estava por perto e isso a deixava pior ainda – os outros percebiam que Gina estava mal por Harry, e isso magoava Paul, o que a magoava também.

A única pessoa que não fazia esforço algum para evitar tocar no assunto era Cho. Quando ela estava perto de alguém até que não agia tão mal, mas era só encontrar Gina sozinha que começava as provocações de verdade – e a ruiva estava realmente se segurando para não partir pra cima da oriental, mas se ela continuasse a provocá-la com tanta dedicação, logo conseguiria o que andava procurando.

Preferiu sair dali com uma desculpa qualquer ("_Quero andar um pouco_") do que ficar parecendo uma morta no meio dos risos, com o olhar magoado de Paul em sobre si e o sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios de Cho.

Começou a andar para o outro extremo da praia em que estavam enquanto pensava que aquela situação estava insustentável, principalmente com Paul. Toda vez que alguém falava em Harry, o silêncio caia e lhe lançavam uns olhares muito incômodos, para logo todo mundo começar a falar de algo bem diferente. Apesar de Harry não ter dito porquê não havia ido viajar, todos sabiam que era por causa dela – e Paul. Ele era um outro problema: sabia que aqueles silêncios constrangedores seguidos o magoava, as saídas repentinas dela, o fato de todos evitarem falar o nome "Harry" e as constantes mudanças bruscas de assunto quando ele tentava conversar sobre aquilo. E ela se sentia mal por tudo, mas não_conseguia_ não pensar _nele_. Quando mais ela ordenava ao seu cérebro: não pense, não pense, não pense; ele pensava.

O lado bom de tudo era que aquilo não acontecia sempre, era apenas uma vez ou outra. O ruim era que ela sabia que assim que Paul viesse atrás dela – porque ele viria – ou quando eles fossem dormir – porque haviam ficado no mesmo quarto -, ele começaria com aquele papo de "querer conversar" e ela não queria falar daquilo, e logo discutiriam. E discutir não era algo bom, uma vez que tentava não magoar ainda mais Paul depois daquele episódio da conversa deles no carro. E saber que ela estava pensando em Harry, mesmo que só às vezes, o magoava e irritava, e Gina não poderia lhe tirar a razão.

Já estava no outro extremo da praia. No lado oposto, seus amigos eram apenas miniaturas de pessoas. Sentou-se e ficou observando as outras pessoas ali, mais próximas. Todas pareciam felizes, sem problemas, como se tudo em suas vidas fosse perfeito, mas obviamente não era assim. Todos tinham problemas, eles, ela...

De repente, como uma chuva que cai sem aviso, começou a chorar. Deitou na areia e se cobriu o melhor possível com o vestido de verão que usava: queria ficar invisível, escondida naquele canto isolado do resto da praia. Queria saber como Harry estava, se ele ainda estaria lá quando voltasse, por que ele havia sido estúpido por deixá-la sozinha naquele momento? Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo! Havia praticamente invadido sua casa, dito um monte de coisas que não saíam mais de sua cabeça, e ido embora. Por que aquele imbecil fazia aquilo? Por que ele a machucava mesmo sem querer? E por que ela ainda estava pensando nele?

Depois de alguns minutos chorando, se controlou e conseguiu pensar com mais clareza. Podia ver um homem caminhando em sua direção ao longe, e ela sabia ser Paul. Ela não o deixaria vê-la daquele jeito. Já havia se lamentado e colocado tudo para fora, agora era hora de mostrar para todos que tudo estava perfeito – mesmo que não estivesse.

Deixando o vestido na areia, ela entrou no mar. A água estava perfeita. Se seus olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos quando Paul, seria por causa da água do mar.

Ela mergulhou e deixou os problemas afundarem para o fundo de sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que ela ia cada vez mais fundo no mar. Pronto, já havia passado. Não teria outro momento ruim tão cedo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paul chegou ao ponto da praia onde Gina estava e só viu seu vestido jogado na areia. Ela estava no mar, nadando como uma sereia. Acenou para ele, sorrindo. Parecia bem agora.

Sentou-se e a esperou sair do mar. Ela podia não falar sobre isso com ele, mas sabia que ela estava preocupada com Harry. Tentava entender, ter paciência, mas não conseguia. Talvez fosse exatamente o que seus amigos haviam lhe dito: Gina sofria porque um de seus amigos estava mal por culpa dela, e só. E Paul queria mesmo acreditar que aquilo era tudo, mesmo que não gostasse nem um pouco que ela ficasse pensando em Harry – não era sempre, mas quando ela ficava quieta demais, sabia quem ocupada sua mente. Aquilo o irritava. Era impressionante como Harry o irritava mesmo estando tão longe. Graças a Deus ele não havia ido, porque senão não iria responder por seus altos.

Viu Gina sair da água toda molhada com seu biquíni verde, linda como nunca. Viu alguns homens lançarem um olhar cobiçoso e lhes lançou um olhar furioso de volta. Gina era dele, e só.

- Olá. – ela se jogou na areia ao seu lado com um sorriso e lhe deu um beijo rápido. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo certo. E com você?

- Também. – deitou-se na areia – To pensando em sair hoje à noite. Você acha que o pessoal vai concordar?

- O que eu acho – ele sorriu se aproximando – é que você está incrivelmente linda nesse biquíni. Ainda mais toda molhada. – começou a beijar seu pescoço, subindo até a boca – E que eu preferiria ficar em casa hoje à noite para aproveitar você só para mim.

Gina riu, fingindo que não o havia entendido, e se levantou antes que ele se aproximasse de novo.

- E eu preferiria sair, e se formos mesmo sair, é melhor chegarmos em casa cedo para dar tempo de descansar um pouco. A água cansa muito. – vestiu novamente o vestido e começou andar em direção aos amigos – Vamos embora, eu quero tomar um banho para tirar essa areia toda.

- Uau! – ele já estava atrás dela – Isso é um convite?

- Não mesmo. – falou marota e começou a correr, deixando-o para trás.

Ele não a alcançou até chegar até onde os outros estavam. Gina já os havia convencido a ir embora e sair à noite, então em poucos minutos já estavam partindo de volta à casa.

Não era uma longa caminhada. Em meia hora eles já haviam chegado e Gina estava de banho tomado, deitada na cama lendo um livro. Na verdade, tentava ler. Já estava quase dormindo...

- Oi. – um beijo gelado em seu pescoço a despertou. Paul vivia fazendo aquele tipo de coisa – Atrapalho?

Ah, não, imagine!

- Não. Mas eu estava quase dormindo.

- Está muito cedo para dormir. – ele lhe deu um beijo rápido e ela percebeu que o rapaz estava só de toalha.

_Droga!_

Ela se virou de lado e fingiu voltar toda a sua atenção ao livro, os olhos pregados numa linha. Já havia dito a Paul um milhão de vezes que preferiria que ele se trocasse no banheiro, mas ele sempre saia do banho enrolado na toalha e se trocava ali no quarto. Tudo bem que eles eram namorados e tudo o mais, mas ela não estava a vontade o suficiente para vê-lo... bem, como veio ao mundo.

O pior era que ele parecia fazer de propósito, só para provocá-la ou ver se ela tomava alguma atitude. Aparentemente Paul achava estranho eles estarem namorando há algum tempo e ainda manter o relacionamento deles sempre no mesmo estágio: beijos e (quase) nada mais. Ele tinha 26 anos, provavelmente esperava um relacionamento de "adulto", não algo do tipo que se vive quando é adolescente. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ela não queria dividir o quarto com ele, mas infelizmente aquela fora a única opção: era um quarto para ela e Paul, um para Meg e Igor, um para Cho (e Harry, que não havia ido), um para Zeck e Chuck e um para John e Mike. E o pior é que a casa tinha 5 quartos propositalmente, ela sabia, afinal quem havia ido escolhê-la? Paul e John! Meg até havia se oferecido para dividir o quarto com ela, de forma que Igor dividiria o outro com Paul, mas com o olhar de espanto e repreensão que Igor havia lançado à noiva, Gina preferiu não aceitar. Poderia ser acusada de estragar um casamento que ainda nem se realizou.

Mas naqueles momentos se arrependia profundamente de não ter aceitado a oferta de Meg. Era todo o dia a mesma coisa: ela ficava enrolando até não agüentar mais de sono, então quando chegava ao quarto Paul já estava na cama (_"E graças a Deus ele não dormia nu."_). Tudo que ela tinha que fazer então era tomar um banho e se jogar na cama, para dormir um minuto depois. Entretanto, não era sempre que ela tinha essa sorte.

Às vezes, apesar de Paul já estar deitado, estava bem acordado também. Nessas horas Gina deitava e fingiu dormir imediatamente, ignorando-o quando ele perguntava se ela estava dormindo.

E havia ainda vezes que apesar de todos os esforços, ela vinha se deitar antes dele, ou eles subiam juntos. E era só ela sair do banho que Paul já estava esparramado na cama. Nessas horas era inevitável não cortar a onda dele.

Não que ela não gostasse de ficar com ele, ela gostava muito. Ele era adorável, engraçado e inegavelmente lindo, mas beijá-lo era diferente de lhe dar toda a liberdade. Não o queria como ele a queria, apesar de se esforçar.

Já havia perdido a conta das vezes que havia dito a si mesma que iria até o fim, mas sempre desistia da sua decisão no meio do caminho. Se mal conseguia ficar de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele, imagine _nua_?! E Gina sabia que irritava Paul com esse vai-não-vai, mas como ela diria para ele que... bem, que ela ainda era... _virgem_?

Apesar de nunca a ver com ninguém em todos os anos que a conhecia, provavelmente Paul pensava que ela havia namorado ou ficado com alguém, mas não havia! O último namorado antes dele havia sido na escola – foi muito difícil fechar a ferida que Harry abriu. Harry... foi inevitável não sorrir. Com ele era tão diferente! Era mais fácil. E com ele ela iria _querer_ ir até o fim... E ele sabia tudo sobre ela, de forma que não precisaria ficar toda melindrosa. Ela nunca ficava mesmo. Não antes...

- Gina? – Paul já tinha tirado o livro da mão dela, colocando-o sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. – Você não ta dormindo não, né?

- Não.

- Ótimo.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Paul já estava sobre ela, a beijando. Gina retribuiu, fechando os olhos com força.

Sentiu-o a abraçar com força, sua mão subindo por dentro de sua blusa e segurou-se para não tirar a mão dele dali. Por mais que tentasse se acostumar, era meio estranho.

Ficaram naquele clima por mais algum tempo, e Gina pensou que realmente estava se esforçando para fazer tudo dar certo, mas quando sentiu a mão de Paul tentando abrir o botão da sua bermuda viu que já não dava mais. Sua blusa já estava com todos os botões abertos e a dele sabe Deus onde estava. Aquele era seu limite, simplesmente não estava funcionando.

- Não, Paul... – ela o empurrou um pouco, se afastando – Não dá. Desculpe.

Ela o viu respirar fundo e se deitar ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem.

Mas pela voz dele ela viu que não estava tudo bem.

- Desculpe.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

- Não parece estar tudo bem.

- Mas está.

- Desculpe.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem, não precisa ficar se desculpando!

- Desculpe.

Ela a olhou com raiva.

- Desc... Ah, tudo bem.

Sem saber o que fazer, Gina abotoou sua blusa e voltou ao seu livro. Mal o havia aberto quando ouviu a voz meio zangada de Paul.

- Eu só queria saber porque você começa se vai me parar. Isso é tortura, sabia? Você tem noção do quanto é difícil ficar perto de você o tempo todo e mal poder te tocar?!

- Não. – sua voz foi pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Pois saiba que é muito difícil! Eu aposto que se fosse com o Harry, você não diria "não" toda hora.

Por um momento, ela não soube o que fazer ou dizer.

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso! – virou-se para ele, sentando-se – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que já fiz minha escolha? Você está sempre jogando isso na minha cara! E se estou com você é porque gosto de você!

- Não parece que gosta tanto assim! Basta alguém tocar do nome do Harry para você ficar toda estranha. Você acha que eu não percebo? Você acha que eu sou cego?

- Ele é meu amigo, tenho o direito de me preocupar com ele! – estava cada um em pé de um lado da cama, aos gritos. Quando aquilo havia acontecido? – E é claro que vou ficar preocupada: ele está se isolando, sabe Deus como ele está agora! Se fosse com você eu também estaria preocupada!

- Será? Eu me pergunto se estaria mesmo. Às vezes eu penso que gosta muito mais dele do que de mim.

- Bom, você está se esforçando para isso acontecer, não é?! Anda _tão_ compreensivo!

- Como você acha que eu me sinto, hein?! Que você está pensando em outro, se preocupando? Que queria estar lá com ele?

- Eu não queria!

- Acho que queria sim! Afinal, que tipo de relacionamento é esse? Eu não posso nem encostar em você!

- Ah, então é isso! Sexo. É tudo que importa para você? Será que você não percebe que eu ando com muitas coisas na cabeça, que estou preocupada? E não, não é só com o Harry! – respondeu quando ele abriu a boca – Eu preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com você, Paul. Você sempre soube que eu gosto de você, mas que não estou _apaixonada_. E se acha que sexo vai ser a base do nosso relacionamento, é melhor terminar agora. Eu concordei em te dar uma chance, mas talvez isso não dê mesmo certo.

Quando parou de falar, Gina percebeu que estava chorando. Não sabia se de raiva ou de frustração. Sentia muita raiva de Paul agora, e extremamente frustrada pelas acusações dele com tanto fundamento. Secou as lágrimas e sentou-se na cama para calçar o tênis.

- Eu não quero terminar! – Paul começou - Eu quero fazer isso – indicou os dois – funcionar. Mas toda vez que me aproximo, você se afasta. Você vive inventando desculpas! É claro que eu vou esperar o seu tempo certo, você se apaixonar por mim, como você mesma disse. Mas saber que eu, seu namorado, não tenho algo que o filho da mãe do Harry tem, me deixa muito... chateado.

Gina parou de súbito o gesto de amarrar o cadarço e olhou inexpressivamente para Paul.

- _O quê?_

- Ah, Gina, não me venha com esse papinho de "o quê"! Eu tenho certeza que vocês já transaram, se não foi quando você me traiu – ele fez questão de lembra-la disso -, foi antes. Eu tenho _certeza_!

Tudo que ela fez foi respirar fundo e continuar a trabalhar no tênis. Era melhor sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – ele perguntou quando a viu se levantar e pegar a varinha e o livro. Sua voz já não estava tão altiva quanto antes – Não vai dizer se é verdade?

- Para quê? Você já disse que tem certeza absoluta, não é?! Se você tem tanta certeza assim é porque deve ser verdade!

- Você vai me deixar na dúvida, então?!

- Ah, pelo tom que você falou, não tinha dúvida alguma! Agora com licença. Preciso sair antes de perder o resto da minha paciência e fazer algo que me arrependa.

Saiu batendo a porta. Mal havia chegado à escada quando Paul saiu correndo atrás dela.

- Gina, espera!

Ela só desceu as escadas mais rápido, com mais raiva a cada segundo. Quase todos estavam sentados na sala, jogando conversa fora. Ao pé da escada sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- É melhor você tirar a mão de mim, Paul. – a varinha dela estava apontando diretamente para seu peito, e ele a soltou. Gina mal se viu livre dele e saiu porta afora, deixando todos na sala com os olhos grudados no rapaz ao pé da escada.

- Nós meio que discutimos.

- A gente ouviu daqui, Paul. – Chuck falou – Não precisa explicar nada.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Estava analisando aqueles relatórios há horas, e não achava nada. Nenhuma pista, nada que pudesse levar a mais alguma coisa.

Harry estava revendo todo o último caso em que trabalhara, tentando achar alguma pista, brecha ou qualquer buraco que fosse. Havia passado aquelas duas semanas de julho se dedicando totalmente ao caso, trabalhando junto de David Hibby. No dia seguinte começaria a interrogar mais uma vez todos os envolvidos.

A única coisa que havia descoberto até ali era que na verdade o sócio de Hugo e Mary Hortes, que aparentemente havia deixado a sociedade após pouco tempo que o negócio deles começaram, ainda continuava a participar da venda ilegal dos produtos das trevas e todos os outros negócios do casal. Antes acreditava que ele estava trabalhando no ramo de plantas mágicas na Ásia – era isso que haviam descoberto quando o investigaram no começo do ano -, mas isso tinha se mostrado uma falsa informação agora que começava a juntar as peças.

Na verdade o homem que fora o sócio dos Hortes, Mark Delfing, já havia tido vários outros nomes, aparências e profissões. A única informação verdadeira que tinha sobre ele é que era rico, jovem e era bem relacionado na comunidade bruxa.

E pelo que parecia, era esse homem sem rosto que estava mandando as cartas.

O problema é que ninguém sabia muito dele, não tinha conseguido uma foto ou seu nome verdadeiro – tudo que ele tinha era uma descrição em que muitos se encaixavam. Esperava conseguir mais alguma coisa quando os interrogatórios começassem, porque aqueles relatórios que David lhe passara não estavam sendo úteis.

Ele suspirou e jogou-os sobre a mesa, levantando-se. Mal deu dois passos e já tinha tropeçado em uma das caixas de papelão espalhadas pelo chão.

- Droga! – devia ter alguma coisa muito pesada naquela, porque pela dor parecia que havia chocado sua perna contra ferro. Apesar de já estar morando ali há uma semana, Harry ainda não havia colocado quase nada no lugar.

Julho, que era para ser deu mês de férias, na verdade estava sendo um dos que ele mais trabalhara. Havia se mudado de seu apartamento para aquela casa e nem teve tempo para pôr tudo no lugar: o trabalho ocupava todo o tempo dele, até os finais de semana, porque se ele ficasse à toa, com a mente vazia – como acontecia nas raras vezes que ele parava -, acabaria pensando em coisas bastante dolorosas, então era melhor ocupar sua mente.

O moreno passou pela porta da cozinha e saiu para o quintal, observando o lugar. Um dos pontos positivos de ter se mudado para aquela casa tão tranqüila era a natureza que cercava o lugar. Apesar da casa ser grande e moderna, havia verde para todo o lado.

"_Gina adoraria._"

O pensamento veio inesperadamente, como um daqueles pensamentos que apenas surgem formados em nossa mente, e com ele voltou a dor que ele fazia de tudo para esquecer, ou melhor, diminuir. Tentava não pensar nela o máximo possível, e ele sabia que trabalhar tanto era uma das formas de conseguir isso. Quando conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, quase podia esquecer todo o resto. Quase.

Lembrava-se de como havia ficado péssimo no dia em que tiveram sua última conversa. Havia voltado para casa e chorado por um longo tempo – ele, que praticamente nunca chorava. Era uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes, que parecia enfraquecê-lo de dentro para fora.

E então decidiu cancelar seus antigos planos para julho. Vê-la sorrir feliz ao lado de outro seria como arrancar seu coração. Provavelmente naquele mesmo instante ela estava atirada na praia, no sol, com Paul; ou pior, atirada na cama com ele.

Não era bom nem pensar.

Tinha dito a Mike que não viajaria com ele e os outros. Sabia que Mike entenderia e não faria perguntas, até porque Harry achava que o motivo dele não ir era bastante claro. E uma vez que já tinha pedido ao amigo para passar a notícia aos outros, voltou à proteção de sua casa e ficou lá por alguns dias, sem sair, sem comer, sem dormir. Só enlouquecendo de tanto pensar nela, chorando sem parar.

Como ele poderia ficar morando ao lado dela e vendo a sua felicidade com outro, quando ela voltasse? Achava que não conseguiria vê-la nunca mais sem que tivesse forças para não implorá-la para voltar atrás, dizer que aceitaria qualquer coisa, qualquer tipo de amor que ela tivesse disposta a lhe dar, mesmo que fosse as migalhas, as sobras... Como se seguraria para não abraça-la e dizer como estava sendo difícil?

E ele não queria interferir. Se ela amasse Paul a metade que Harry a amava, era algo grande o suficiente para que ele não tivesse o direito de se meter. Se Gina estivesse feliz, o resto ele teria de aguentar e por isso achou melhor ir para o mais longe possível dela e das suas lembranças. Já teria que vê-la no trabalho, e isso era o suficiente.

Decidiu então sair dali, se mudar. Já fazia algum tempo que ele pensava em morar em uma casa, onde teria mais espaço e privacidade. E achou muito rápido o que estava procurando, apesar de ter de pagar mais do que o imóvel valia. Era uma bela casa de dois andares escondida numa estradinha secundária de um vilarejo bruxo e trouxa, Upper Flagley, próxima a um bosque que cercava a casa e ia além desta. Lembrava-o d'A Toca, com as árvores próximas que sempre escondia os jogos de quadribol que fazia com Rony e os outros... Bons tempos aquele! Se Gina estivesse ali, concordaria com ele. Já havia, por tantas vezes, lembrado daqueles tempos com ela, do Sr. da Sra. Weasley, dos seus irmãos, da casa torta que tantas vezes o acolheu... E tudo sempre terminava quando ela ficava com os olhos cheios d'água, mudando de assunto.

Harry caminhou até o meio de seu quintal, que se perdia para dentro do bosque, e esticou-se na grama bem aparada dali, com os olhos fechados e sentindo o sol aquecer todo seu corpo. Lembrou-se das tantas vezes que havia visto Gina deitar-se daquela mesma forma ao sol, nos verões d'A Toca. Era estranho, agora que ele parava para pensar, a quantidade de lembranças que tinha dela na sua adolescência.

Um riso bobo se formou em seus lábios quando percebeu que sempre havia prestado atenção nela, mesmo que inconsciente disso.

Será que se ele não tivesse ido embora depois do fim da guerra as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis? Será que ele teria percebido o que sentia antes? Será que a vida deles teria tomado outro rumo? Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas, mas fazê-las era inevitável.

Depois de um tempo, pegou-se lembrando do primeiro mês dele de volta a Grã-Bretanha, quando ele e Gina viajaram fingindo ser casados. Ela podia ver o esforço que ela fazia para agir naturalmente, para fingir que estava totalmente à vontade com aquela situação. Ele se divertia, rindo das trapalhadas que ela fazia quando estavam sozinhos, porque quando estavam em público Gina era uma outra pessoa, determinada, ousada, arrogante – entrava totalmente no papel que a situação exigia. Talvez ela pudesse ser atriz se não fosse uma auror.

Harry lembrava-se perfeitamente de certa vez, quando foram fazer o cruzeiro de "lua-de-mel" onde "coincidentemente" conheceram Hugo e Mary Hortes, que ele e Gina haviam sido mandados para uma das suítes do navio, e a primeira coisa que ela fez ao entrar no quarto foi comentar sobre a cama: "É tão grande e macia. Ótima para pular", e então jogou todas as malas no chão e começou a pular na cama como uma criança que descobre um brinquedo novo.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que ela fazia que o fazia gostar ainda mais dela: pular em camas, tomar banho de chuva e dançar de um jeito louco e descontrolado, sem se importar em parecer uma boba, porque essas eram as coisas que ela gostava de fazer. Ela só tinha tamanho.

Foi com esse pensamento que Harry percebeu que aquela dor estava vindo de novo e mais forte, e então ele já estava chorando.

Havia se mudado, se dedicado totalmente ao trabalho e jogado fora o que o fazia lembrar-se dela, tudo para evitar pensar em Gina, mas não estava dando certo. O vazio não diminuía, não passava. Até quando aquilo duraria? Será que iria doer para sempre?

XXXXXXXXXX

Tinha resolvido sair para ver se conseguia se distrair. Iria até o vilarejo comer alguma coisa. Não que tivesse fome, mas que não podia ficar em casa sem nada para fazer. E uma vez na não comia nada desde o dia anterior, era isso que faria.

Harry resolveu ir a pé, apesar da caminhada não ser tão curta - mas não era nada que ele não pudesse fazer, em 50 minutos já teria chegado lá.

"_Pelo menos_", ele pensou ao sair de casa, "_eu sei que quando chegar vou encontrar tudo do jeito que deixei_."

Ele havia pessoalmente colocado vários feitiços de proteção em sua casa e tomada todas as providências necessárias para evitar que o episódio do apartamento se repetisse, e ainda podia contas nos dedos a quantidade de pessoas que sabia que ele havia se mudado. Se alguém entrasse ali sem que fosse convidado, gostaria de lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente.

O caminho estava silencioso e escuro. Depois de quase uma hora ele chegou ao centro do vilarejo. Para uma noite de semana, em que todos teriam de trabalhar ou estudar no dia seguinte, até que o lugar estava bem movimentado.

Ficou em dúvida se entrava num dos _bups_ ou restaurantes bruxos, invisíveis ao povo não-mágico, ou se ia num lugar trouxa. Era menos provável dele ser incomodado num restaurante trouxa, então Harry entrou na pizzaria mais próxima.

Estava cheia, o que o fez desistir de comer ali – e sozinho. Iria pedir uma pizza para a viagem e depois aparataria até em casa. Fez seu pedido e sentou-se num dos bancos do bar, esperando e observando as pessoas.

O mundo devia estar conspirando contra ele, porque na maioria das mesas havia casais: todos felizes na companhia da pessoa que amava - ultimamente andava fugindo de cenas como essa. Das outras pessoas ali, muitas eram famílias que saíram com os filhos e havia também um ou dois grupos de amigos e amigas reunidos.

Ele desistiu de ficar olhando a felicidade dos outros, porque isso iria acabar sendo pior. Já estava arrependido de ter ido ali, devia ter ficado em casa!

Pediu um _drink_ ao _barman_ e ficou lá, pensando com seus botões...

- Olá. – ele se virou, vendo uma jovem de cabelos lisos e negros e olhos muito azuis se sentar ao seu lado. Se não se enganava, ela estava há pouco sentada numa das mesas que aparentemente não havia nem famílias nem casais, mas apenas amigos reunidos.

- Oi.

- Você é cara que se mudou para a casa em _Sunshine Road_, não é?

- As notícias correm tão rápido assim aqui?

Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou não por ter alguém com que conversar enquanto esperava seu pedido. Se distrair era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo preferiria ficar sozinho consigo mesmo.

- Você nem imagina o quanto! Quer dizer, não tão rápido assim, mas a gente – ela apontou para si própria e um grupo sentado em uma mesa a certa distância – trabalha na agência imobiliária e te viu por lá. Você tinha muita pressa na compra da casa.

- É, meio que estava sem lugar para morar.

- Sei. As pessoas quando se casam precisam logo de um lugar para morar. Você se casou recentemente?

Ele segurou um sorriso. A moça pelo visto não se importava em ir direto ao assunto.

- Não.

- Vai se casar?

- Um dia, espero. – _se Gina quiser_, ele pensou.

- Então está noivo?

- Não no momento.

- E a sua namorada?

- Estou solteiro.

- Como eu. Uma para mim também, por favor. – ela completou, quando Harry pediu outra bebida ao _barman_ – No momento não quero nada sério.

Harry sorriu, sem saber o que dizer e querendo ser educado, e a viu corar de leve. Ele não tinha idéia dos efeitos do sorriso dele.

- Está gostando da casa?

- Bastante. É grande e aconchegante, cercada de natureza, o que é muito bom.

- Sabe, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada quando eu estava passando por aquela estrada outro dia... Eu tenho certeza que sei onde sua casa fica, por trabalhar na imobiliária e tal, mas quando eu passei em frente a ela, ou onde ela deveria estar, e não vi nada além da caixa do correio. A caixa do correio estava lá, no lugar que deveria estar, mas a casa tinha... sumido, sabe? Quer dizer – completou rapidamente -, a casa não havia sumido, eu que devia estar cansada demais, mas eu poderia jurar que a casa não estava mais lá...

_E eu acreditaria em você_, ele pensou, _afinal eu enfeiticei a casa_. Bom saber que seu feitiço havia dado certo - não que já não estivesse certo disso.

- Ou você se enganou em relação ao local.

- É, talvez, mas isso não importa agora. Me diz, está gostando daqui?

- Parece ser um lugar bom lugar para se viver. Tudo certo até agora.

- E você já conheceu muita gente?

- Ninguém, na verdade. Não tenho tido tempo para isso.

- Muito trabalho?

- É. – Harry, que estava apoiado no balcão do bar, brincado com o copo que tinha em mãos, viu pelo canto dos olhos a moça se aproximar minimamente.

- Bem, então esse já é um problema resolvido. Você acabou de conhecer uma típica cidadã de Upper Flagley: sou Olivia.

- Harry. – apertou a mão que ela oferecia, reparando que a moça era bem bonita.

- E você trabalha em que, Harry?

Ambos estavam sentados virados um de frente para o outro agora, o moreno mais olhando para sua própria bebida do que para ela, como se estivesse embaraçado por tanta atenção.

- Trabalho com computação.

- Trabalha em casa?

- Ocasionalmente. Frequentemente faço viagens para apresentar um ou outro projeto a alguma empresa. Ultimamente tem sido difícil parar em casa.

- Que pena, estava decidida e fazer uma visita surpresa um dia desses.

Ambos riram, mas olhando em seus olhos Harry viu que havia um fundo de verdade naquela brincadeira. Ela podia procurar à vontade, mas só encontraria sua casa se ele a convidasse, já que estava enfeitiçada.

- Vai ser complicado me achar por lá, ando trabalhando muito...

- Oh. Parece que você anda se dedicando demais ao trabalho, se nem pára em casa. Isso tem cara de desilusão amorosa. Acertei?

O moreno rui sem graça.

- Mais ou menos, mas não quero falar disso agora.

- Uau! Então eu acertei.

- Talvez.

- Eu aceitei, tenho certeza. Isso é o máximo que um cara falaria, eu sei, conheço muito bem essa peça chamada "homem". O estranho é que normalmente eles não ficam com corações partidos, eles partem corações, isso sim. Será que você é uma exceção da espécie?

Ele deu um sorriso sincero, o que não acontecia há muito tempo.

- Acho que não.

- Acho que você é.

- Não, não sou. Se fosse, não estaria aqui conversando com você, mas com ela, em outro lugar. E não a teria perdido.

O tom que ele falou, realmente triste, tocou Olivia, e a deixou extramente curiosa. Antes que pudesse segurar, ela já tinha perguntado o que havia acontecido.

- É uma longa, longa história... – Harry suspirou, sentido a dor, sua companhia, voltar – Em resumo eu fui burro, cego e perdi muito tempo, o que me fez perdê-la. Mas e você? Me conte porque alguém tão bonita está aparentemente sozinha.

- Eu estou com amigos – ela apontou novamente para a mesa de onde veio. -, entretanto, se se refere a estar solteira a resposta é simples: quero aproveitar a vida.

Harry riu com vontade.

- O que foi? – Olivia perguntou, um sorriso surgindo no canto dos seus lábios. – Você está rindo de mim? Você está, está rindo de mim! Por quê? Só por que eu quero ser solteira por talvez toda a minha vida?

- Toda a sua vida?

- Toda a minha vida. Não quero ter filhos nem marido. Nunca!

- Mas e quando você ficar velha? Vai ficar sozinha?

- Ora, eu ainda vou ter a mim mesma, minha aposentadoria e um mundo cheio de pessoas da minha idade do mesmo jeito. E antes só do que mal acompanhada.

- Nem todos os caras são más companhias.

- Você não parece ser.

- Como você sabe? Talvez eu seja um _serial killer_ e colecione as cabeças das minhas vítimas.

- Você não é um _serial killer_, é engraçado demais para isso.

- Pode ser pura representação.

- Não acredito que seja.

- Bem, é você quem sabe. Se seu corpo aparecer sem cabeça amanhã... – os dois riam, entretidos na brincadeira.

- Ok então, vou avisar a algum amigo meu sobre isso e no caso de eu aparecer morta e sem cabeça por aí já sabem quem culpar.

- Tudo bem, por mim. Mas mudando de assunto – uma rápida pausa, e Harry pediu outra bebida -, me diga porque você está tão determinada em ser eternamente solteira.

- Ora, os homens não prestam, é simples. Você pensa que está tudo bem, tudo certo, as mil maravilhas, e então eles te apunhalam pelas costas. Há raras exceções, e a maioria já foi fisgada.

- Você fala como se tivesse experiência no assunto, Olivia. Alguma experiência pessoal traumatizante?

- Não. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa mente aberta e liberal. E você, é? – ela terminou sua bebida em um gole. – Eu devo ser sincera, antes de vir conversar com você eu pensei "Nossa, ele é bonito demais para ser um cara quieto", mas agora eu já estou começando a pensar que você não é um cara como os outros são.

- E como os outros são?

- Diretos, normalmente. Deixa claro logo que não querem compromisso, só diversão. Eu ainda não sei o que você veio procurar aqui.

- Uma pizza.

- E além da pizza?

- Nada.

- Nada mesmo?

- Com licença, senhor. – era um garçom. Parecia que a pizza de Harry já havia ficado pronta.

- Por que você não se senta na minha mesa com meus amigos e come sua pizza lá? Eu te levo em casa depois, já está tarde. – Harry sentiu a mão dela pousar um pouco acima de seu joelho, apertando sua coxa de leve.

Ele olhou de sua mão, com unhas perfeitamente pintadas, para seus olhos e viu claramente o que aquele pedido de juntar-se aos amigos dela representava. Olivia era bonita, ele tinha que admitir, realmente bonita, e se fosse em outros tempos ele com certeza não recusaria o convite. Mas agora ele não tinha vontade alguma de ficar com uma mulher, por mais bonita que fosse, que não fosse Gina. Não conseguiria. Não mais.

- Desculpe, mas não dá. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para trabalhar e já está ficando tarde.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Se você mudar de idéia - ela pegou qualquer cosia na sua bolsa -, me liga um dia desses.

- Ok, até mais.

- Até.

Ele se levantou, pegou e pagou sua pizza, saindo em seguida. Caminhou ao longo da rua até chegar a uma transversal vazia, onde entrou, e de lá aparatou para sua casa.

Estava ainda mais escuro naquela hora, e Harry parou e olhou para o céu estrelado da noite de verão. Era julho. Há um ano atrás ele não poderia imaginar que sua vida mudaria tanto... e tudo por _ela_.

Ele sentia muito sua falta, e foi pensando nisso que ele entrou em casa.

Saudades...

_Em todo lugar que vou, em cada esquina que passo,  
Nas ruas que ando, nas pessoas que conheço,  
Nos objetos perdidos, na casa abandonada,  
Nos cômodos agora vazios, falta você._

_Sinto minha casa em lágrimas pela sua ausência.  
Ontem estava ao meu lado, e onde está agora?  
Perdida em algum lugar inalcançável, Minha Princesa,  
Presa no alto da torre vigiada pelo dragão._

_Quem te levou? Quando foi?  
Será que aquele pesadelo em que um outro príncipe aparecia  
Era mais que um sonho?  
Será que a nossa luta foi real?  
Será que eu te perdi para sempre?_

_Está tudo tão triste, tão sem vida ou cor.  
Não paro de chorar,  
Minhas mãos não param de tremer,  
Meu coração não pára de sangrar desde que partiu._

_Eu não aguento mais sem você.  
Por favor, apareça!  
Dê-me um sinal que está viva e vai voltar,  
Que eu não estraguei tudo quando perdi a luta.  
Diga-me que ainda há esperança para nós,  
Que eu sou o seu Príncipe._

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Deitada nos pés da cama, Gina estava olhando pela varanda as nuvens no céu incrivelmente azul.

Era sexta-feira, fim de julho, dali a dois dias iria voltar para casa e ia voltar também para a vida real e o trabalho.

Durante todo aquele mês pode se esquecer de tudo e apenas viver num mundo a parte, fingindo que não havia alguém atrás dela, que ela não estava numa situação delicada com Harry e tentando não ver que tinha um clima estranho entre ela e seu namorado.

Desde a última briga séria que tiveram - há muitos dias atrás, em meados do mês, quando Gina havia saído de casa e só voltado no dia seguinte -, ela e Paul estavam com a relação muito _tranquila_. Ele a tratava muito bem, não tinha o que reclamar, mas às vezes quase era insuportável aquela polidez. Queria gritar e perguntar para Paul o quê era tudo aquilo, aquele tato todo, tanta atenção. Até o ciúme dele diminuíra, porque ele estava com ela em _todo lugar_, o_tempo todo_. Ela estava quase sufocando.

E a pressa dele, as dúvidas e insegurança aparentemente haviam sido guardadas dentro da gaveta. Ele não tocara mais em nenhum assunto que levou-os a brigar o outro dia, pelo contrário, os evitava.

Gina se perguntava se aquilo era a calmaria antes da tempestade. Paul estava tentando ser o namorado perfeito, não a contrariava, estava sempre do seu lado, aparentemente respeitava todas as duas opiniões... E em vez dela ficar satisfeita, estava ficando irritada com aquela submissão dele.

Era estranho, mas antes, quando Paul era apenas seu amigo, era tudo tão diferente, tão tranqüilo! Agora havia aquela tensão, ambos se esforçavam para que tudo ficasse bem.

Com um suspiro, Gina virou-se na cama e se agarrou ao travesseiro.

A casa estava vazia àquela hora, todos haviam saído para um luau em algum lugar qualquer, e ela acabou ficando em casa. Estava com sono, precisando descansar, tinha passado as noites mal ultimamente.

Dormiu quase toda tarde, tinha acabado de acordar há pouco tempo. O dia estava bonito e o fim da tarde pedia uma caminhada.

Mais uma vez, quando ela se levantava e calçava os tênis, pensou em como Harry gostaria daquele lugar. Muita natureza, espaço... ele já havia lhe dito que gostaria de morar em algum lugar assim. Quem sabe da próxima vez ele não viesse? Gina gostaria muito, pois assim ela não sentiria tanto sua falta.

_**I still think of you**  
(Eu ainda penso em você)  
**When the nights are cold**  
(Quando as noites são frias)  
**When I'm all alone**  
(Quando eu estou totalmente só)  
**I still feel you here**  
(Eu ainda sinto você aqui)  
**I'm still learning how**  
(Eu ainda estou aprendendo)**  
To live with the distance**  
(A viver com a distância)  
**But my hearts resistance**  
(Mas a resistência em meu coração)  
**Forever reminds me**  
(Me lembra o tempo todo)_

Assim que chegou ao térreo, Gina viu que não estava sozinha em casa como pensava. A voz de Meg chegou animada aos seus ouvidos.

- Ei, dorminhoca! Vai sair?

- Oi. – Gina cumprimentou virando-se, mas assim que viu que Cho estava ali também, seu bom humor diminuiu um pouco – Ia dar um volta. Pensei que todos tinham saído.

- Os rapazes saíram, mas vamos mais tarde. Estávamos vendo algumas coisas que ainda estão em aberto para o meu casamento. Eu devia ter voltado pra casa no meio do mês, como tinha planejado, aí ficaria muito mais fácil de providenciar tudo isso!

- Ainda falta muita coisa?

- Não, na verdade, mas estou um pouco preocupada. E o Igor não ajuda muito, por ele a gente sacaria em qualquer lugar, vestidos com qualquer coisa.

- Homens são assim, Meg. – Cho comentou – Não se importam muito com essas coisas.

- É. – a ruiva concordou, sem saber o que dizer – E acho que preocupação é normal. Você só quer que saia tudo perfeito, Meg.

- E como eu quero, Gina! Espero só me casar uma vez, tem que dar tudo certo.

- Vai dar, você vai ver.

Ela sentou-se junto às outras no sofá, em meio a muitas amostras de tecido de cores variadas. Estava tudo uma bagunça das grandes.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Nós já terminamos – Cho respondeu levantando-se -, a única coisa que falta é juntar tudo. Pode fazer isso enquanto tomo banho.

A oriental saiu da sala de nariz em pé e pisando firme. Meg pediu uma desculpa silenciosa à Gina, e as duas começaram e guardar tudo.

- Você está bem? – Meg perguntou quando terminaram – Anda tão quieta ultimamente.

- Estou bem.

Elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto juntavam as coisas. Assim que terminaram, Meg percebeu que Gina a olhava atentamente.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você me olha como se tivesse usando legilimência.

- Não estou. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- É que eu queria perguntar... deixa, é besteira.

- Não, Gina, fala. O quê é?

- Nada, é que... É besteira. Eu... – ela remexeu-se, desconfortável. Será que estaria sendo muito intrometida? – Eu queria saber como foi, sabe, você e o Igor. Vocês ficarem juntos. Já ouvi muita história, mas não sei realmente o que aconteceu, eu não estava aqui na época.

- Estava trabalhando fora.

- É.

Meg ficou em silêncio por um instante, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Bem – ela suspirou e por fim começou a falar - não foi fácil eu estar hoje com o Igor. Foi meio complicado, sabe? Perdoar um ao outro por tudo, muito difícil... – ela fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto parecia achar uma manchinha do sofá muito interessante - Quando tudo aconteceu, eu me senti entorpecida, como se não fosse eu mesma. Sai com tanta gente naquela época! Com os amigos dele, como ele fez comigo. E depois de me fazer sofrer tanto, ele voltou, pensado que seria fácil assim! Eu queria desculpá-lo, dizer que tudo bem, mas não conseguia. Ele não me traiu, mas foi como se ele tivesse feito isso... Enfim, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: quando a Cho foi trabalhar conosco pode-se dizer que estávamos noivos e então um dia ele terminou comigo, do nada, porque estava apaixonado por ela, ele o que ele dizia. Nessa época a odiei, Deus sabe o quanto! Depois de um tempo, para provar para o Igor que eu não me importava, me tornei amiga dela, se é que pode chamar o que tínhamos de amizade. Nessa época eles já tinham terminado, o Igor e a Cho, não durou muito. Mas aí... Você apareceu, e ele se sentiu muito atraído por você, mas não foi como com a Cho, durou muito pouco. Atração só. E aí, um dia, ele apareceu na porta do meu apartamento com flores e chocolates, me pedindo desculpas.

- E o quê você fez?

- Bati a porta e voltei para dentro, é claro! E meses depois, durante os quais fiz questão dele saber que me diverti muito, eu vi que não agüentava mais. Ele estava virando um caco, e uma parte de mim desmoronava por vê-lo daquele jeito. Eu não aguentei mais e aí disse para ele me reconquistar, e ele fez isso. – ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso pareceu a Gina o mais sincero que ela já viu - Em resumo, a gente estava junto, nos separamos quando ficamos noivos pela primeira vez, e agora estamos juntos de novo, e espero que para sempre.

- Que lindo!

- Ah, Gina, não foi tão lindo. Eu tive medo de não desculpá-lo, ou dele não me desculpar, mas a gente conseguiu. Eu agora penso que foi uma coisa boa, de certo modo, o que aconteceu. Igor precisava ver o que ele queria, e eu precisava ser mais madura para casar, precisava me mudar um pouco. Agente conseguiu isso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Gina estava pensando em como Meg havia conseguido passar por tudo e agora estava com Igor, de bem com tudo e todos...

- E como você conseguiu desculpar a Cho, Meg?

A loira sorriu, como se estivesse esperando por essa pergunta.

- Não foi culpa dela. Se não fosse a Cho, seria outra. O Igor precisava de uma desculpa para evitar o casamento naquela época, e achou. Ela poderia ter evitado sim, não dando bola, mas eu entendo o comportamento que ela teve, porque teria o mesmo se os papéis fossem invertidos. Ela é um pouco egoísta, mas vai aprender com o tempo. Todos aprendem. O Igor me ama, e hoje eu não me incomodo mais com a Cho. Mas a questão, Gina – Meg levantou-se e pegou a caixa em que tinham colocado todas as coisas -, não é a Cho. A questão é que se a gente quiser ser feliz, temos que ouvir o coração, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Enquanto Meg subia as escadas para guardar suas coisas, Gina se perguntou se aquilo foi ou não uma indireta.

_**I can't let go of you**  
(Não posso deixar você)  
**Letting go of me**  
(Me abandonar)  
**I can't let go of you**  
(Não posso deixar você)  
**Letting me, letting me go**  
(Me deixar, me deixar)  
**I can't get over you**  
(Não posso terminar com você)  
**Every part of me**  
(Cada parte de mim)  
**Can't let go of you**  
(Não pode deixar você)  
**Letting me, letting me go**  
(Me deixar, me deixar)  
**You let me go**  
(Você deixou-me ir)_

Instantes depois, ela sentiu o sofá afundar-se novamente e só então percebeu que daquela vez era Cho.

- Droga. – a palavra escapuliu dos seus lábios antes que percebesse, e Gina torceu para que Cho não começasse as suas constantes provocações. Faltava um tantinho de nada para ela perder completamente a paciência.

- Nossa, que má educação. Parece que seus pais não se dedicaram muito aos filhos, não é?

- Não ouse falar nos meus...

- Por que, vai me azarar? Estou morrendo de medo.

- Hoje eu não estou com paciência para você, Cho.

- Ótimo, Gina, porque eu realmente não quero perder meu tempo com alguém que não vale a pena.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras, assim, tchau... – a ruiva levantou-se e começou a se dirigir para a porta, mas não conseguiu dar mais do que alguns passos. Seu braço foi firmemente agarrado por mãos com unhas escuras e compridas, perfeitamente pintadas.

- Tinha as suas mãos de mim. – com um reflexo, Gina já tinha batido sua varinha na mão da outra, fazendo sua pele queimar levemente.

- Que grosseria! – Cho agora analisava a pequena queimadura da mão, como se um cigarro tivesse encostado ali, com extremo cuidado, como se fosse despedaçar pela pequena marca. – Você me machucou!

- Isso não é nada perto do que sou capaz de fazer, então é melhor me deixar em paz.

- O que eu quero te falar é algo simples e será bem rápido, na verdade: fica longe do Harry. Eu vou conquistar ele de novo, e é bom que você não esteja no caminho.

- Senão?

Por um momento, quando assumiu uma postura ameaçadora, Gina pode ver um brilho de pânico nos olhos de Cho, mas ele logo desapareceu.

- Você vai se arrepender.

A raiva veio de repente, simplesmente estourou de uma só vez, e Gina queria _matar_ Cho. Quem era ela para lhe dizer o que fazer? Que poder ela achava que tinha sobre si? Toda a fúria que havia controlado por todo aquele tempo em relação a Cho veio a toda, e ela só se deu conta que feitiços explodiam de sua varinha contra a morena porque ela a viu ser atirada para o outro lado da sala. Era tudo um borrão e acontecia rápido demais. Alguém gritava, mas não poderia dizer se era sua voz ou de Cho ou de Meg, lá em cima. Feitiços voavam para todos os cantos do lugar, alguns que com certeza não foi ela que disparou. E podia ver Cho assustada e então caída no chão, entorpecida, com a aparência horrível.

Por fim ela saiu, e uma vez lá fora respirou fundo, limpando sua mente do acontecido e pouco se importando com aquilo.

E então começou a rir, se perguntando quando havia começado a agir tão impulsivamente.

_**Do you think of me**  
(Você pensa em mim)  
**When you stare at the sky?**  
(Quando observa o céu?)  
**One by one clouds go by**  
(Uma a uma as nuvens se vão)  
**Like what might have been**  
(Como o que poderia ter sido)  
**Every moment I am haunted by us**  
(Todo momento eu sou assombrada por nós)  
**What will be and what was**  
(Pelo que seríamos e pelo que fomos)  
**And who knows why it is**  
(E quem sabe o que é isto)_

O fim da tarde estava ainda mais bonito do que ela imaginava. O céu alaranjado enchia tudo de luz e vida. Um fim perfeito para seu dia.

Enquanto andava para fora do caminho em direção às árvores, Gina pensou na segunda-feira, dia 31 de julho, quando recomeçaria a trabalhar... e aniversário _dele_. Perguntou-se se o presente que havia escolhido com tanto cuidado o agradaria. Naturalmente ela achava que sim, senão não o teria comprado.

Tinha certeza absoluta que Harry a evitaria no trabalho, mas era impossível ele evitar que ela o visitasse para entregar o presente. Eles moravam um ao lado do outro, e obviamente não seria apenas ela a ir parabeniza-lo. Todos seus amigos também iriam.

Uma parte dela estava ansiosa por isso, para vê-lo, saber se estava bem. E era essa parte que estava louca para ir embora, que mal havia aproveitado as férias e que havia ficado meio melancólica às vezes. Uma outra parte tinha medo de sair dali e voltar ao mundo real, a sua vida. O que aconteceria? O que ela faria quando o visse? O que exatamente _ele_ faria? Tinha certeza, pelo que conhecia dele, que Harry agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, que tudo ainda estava ok, e ele estavam apenas se falando e se vendo menos. E era isso que ela queria, que ela pedira, para ele deixá-la em paz. Então por que apesar de quase um mês ter se passado ela ainda desejava que ele a desobedecesse? Bem, pelo menos às vezes ela desejava isso.

E naquele momento, olhando para o fim da tarde, ela se perguntou se ele havia se dedicado a esquecê-la ou se havia sentido sua falta.

_**Letting me go**_  
(Deixando-me ir)  
_**You let me go**_  
(Você me deixou ir)  
_**You're all that I know**  
(Você é tudo que eu sei)  
**I'm still holding on**  
(Eu ainda estou envolvida)_

E ele, que naquele momento olhava para um céu mais azul, mais claro, de uma tarde que ainda não estava terminando, mas que caminhava lentamente para isso, se fazia quase a mesma pergunta:_ ela estava pensando em mim, ela havia pensado em mim_? Ou havia se divertido tanto com seu "namoradinho perfeito" que o tinha esquecido? Tinha sentido sua falta como ele sentira a dela?

Torcia para que sim.

* * *

****

**Nota da autora**:

demorei 2 meses para atualizar devido aos probleminhas, a fase complicada q me referi no ultimo capitulo: provas, projetos, curso, faculdade, q se der td certo começo ao q vem, e td o resto. agora eu estou quase de ferias, eh soh pegar o resultado amanhã para ver com fui, e então td estará bem, pelo menos espero. e espero tbm terminar a fic nesse verão, pq ela jah vai fazer 2 anos e ainda estou no cap 14! hora d trabalhar duro e finalizá-la, mas faltam uns 10 caps para isso. txt, eh eu sei.  
agradeço a tds as reviews, a opinião d vocês realmente são meu motivo para contiuar. agradeço a tds q lêem a fic, aos q comentam e aos q ñ comentam. e me digam oq acharam desse cap, oq acharam da "briga" da Gina e da Cho? fiquei meio inquieta por esse cena, ñ gostei mt... mas deixei assim msm, tava mais do q na hora d atualizar a fic. continuem deixando reviews, um bjo enorme aos leitores q ñ me abandonaram depois dessa minha "fase de hiatus". e esperem atualização para breve, ok?  
ah, jah tava esquecendo: a música do cap eh "Letting Me Go" da Jessie Daniels. Eu nunca tinha ouvido-a, ñ faz mt meu tipo de gênero musical, mas eu estava procurando uma letra q se encaixasse nesse momento da fic e achei essa, q acho q combinou bem. Qm ñ ouvir a música ñ vai perder nd. no cap anterior, o poeminha do Murilo Mendes, "Os dois lados", eu esqueci de avisar que eu o mudei, passando o eu lírico para um ponto de vista feminino. E ele representa a Gina, seus "dois lados", como a maioria de vocês supôs. E uma ultima coisa: pra qm tinha me perguntado oq tinha acontecido exatamente com Meg e Igor, espero q tenha ficado claro agora. ficou?

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**o** Miaka-ELA: oh, eh exatamente isso q vai acontecer. agora eh esperar para ver oq vem por ai, e ateh qnd ele resiste. vc viu como ele tah tristinho? obrigada pelo comentário, ok?

**o** Ari Duarte: oh, aquela vez eu atualizei rápido, mas dessa... sem comentários. e as vezes realmente dah vontade d matar o Paul, mas posso t garantir q isso ñ vai acontecer, pelo menos por enquanto. e fica tranquila q ñ eh o voldemort q estah fazendo essas ameças ñ, por essa cap dah para vc ver isso. e obrigada por estar sempre comentando!

**o** Priscila Louredo: q bom q vc gostou do cap anterior, isso me anima! as vezes acho horrivel umas coisas q escrevo. e pela gina e o harry ficarem assim, meio separados, bem, é preciso... mas fica de olho na fic q as coisas vão se ajeitar com o tempo. bjo.

**o** Georgea: adoro ver seus comentários aqui. vc me animou com seu "nem só de partes alegres e românticas vive uma história". vc ñ tem idéia do qnt estava achando o cap anterior ruim! fico realmente feliz por vc ter gostado. e sobre a "reviravolta" q vai alterar o futuro da fic ñ se precoupe, para os leitores ñ haverá mudança nenhuma, foram meus planos, q ning chegou a saber quais são, q mudaram. e obrigada pela força. como vc disse, fases dificeis vem e vão. e se vc quiser mais textos do Murilo Mendes, saiba q ele tem livros publicados, eh soh procurar por ai. e o texto eh sobre a gina sim, mas sobre oq ela sente. um grade abraço e novamente obrigada.

**o** Mariana Rocha: mt bom vc ter gostado do cap anterior, realmente. me deixa feliz. e espera um pouco q vc verah oq vem por ai, harry e gina separados ñ vai ser algo q dure um periodo muito, muito longo, oq tbm ñ quer dizer q isso passará bem rápido. e vc ñ eh uma leitora chata, eu gosto qnd vc comenta.

**o** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: bem, o texto eh, para mim, td sobre oq a gina sente, cada estrofe uma parte dos dois caras, exatamente como vc disse. e ñ fique txt pelo harry e a gi ainda, poupe suas lágrimas para o futuro. e respondendo a sua pergunta d como "essa pessoa entrou no prédio" eu te digo: foi por mágica (rsrs). como exatamente? bem, eu ñ sei, só sei q a magia negra pode realmente ser poderosa. essa resposta serve?? e posso t garantir q ning do predio qr mal ao nosso casal (bem, o paul soh qr mal ao harry), ñ foi ning d lá. ñ pude atualizar logo, mas atualizei, espero q tenha gostado. bjão.

**o** Rodrigo Salvador: lamento realmente t fazer um leitor insatisfeito, mas fiquei realmente atolada nesse fim d periodo letivo. sinto muito, muito msm. postei mais um cap, mas nele ñ tem mais "ação" como vc queria, e vms ver oq eu posso fazer sobre isso no futuro, mas ação ñ eh realmente o gênero da fic. o cap estah ai, me diga oq achou, por favor, sua opinião vai contar mt dessa vez. e eu ñ fiz 80 páginas do word, mas sim 18, mais do q o dobro d páginas do cap anterior, q foi 8. estah bom??


	16. Gina

**Gina**

"_A metade dos nossos erros na vida vem do fato de que sentimos quando devemos pensar e pensarmos quando devíamos sentir_."  
(Lhurton Collins)

**oOoOo**

Segunda-feira era sem dúvidas o pior dia da semana. Não porque ainda faltam 4 dias para o próximo fim de semana ou porque estava cansada por causa do fim de semana passado, mas sim porque as coisas não estavam acontecendo exatamente como queria. Ainda havia 5 dias para a semana acabar, mas aquele com certeza seria o pior dia de todos.

Para começar, assim que Gina havia chegado ao trabalho, quem estava esperando por ela? Bernard Caboll em pessoa. E para quê? Para "parabenizá-la" por deixar uma das suas melhores funcionárias em casa por mais alguns dias.

- Cho mereceu. – esse foi todo o argumento que ela teve.

- Isso não é uma justificativa plausível, Gina. Cho é muito eficiente em seu trabalho na divisão de Seleção de Aurores, e se eu não soubesse que foi por motivos estritamente pessoais que você a atacou, eu mesmo providenciaria sua suspensão.

A ruiva havia saído bufando de raiva da sala de Caboll ao fim da conversa, e aquilo foi apenas o começo do seu dia.

Antes das 10h da manhã, David Hibby fora lhe avisar que havia reaberto o caso Hortes e que havia trabalhado nele por julho todo, e agora todos os arquivos, relatórios e cópias de documentos que foram adquiridos no último mês faziam uma pilha enorme na mesa de Gina, que teria de ler e catalogar tudo - sozinha.

- E não leve nada para casa, você se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que fez isso. – o Sr. Hibby fez questão de lhe lembrar, como se ela precisasse. Gina já havia aprendido aquela lição.

Bufando ela havia começado a trabalhar nos muitos documentos pensando quantos dias tudo aquilo levaria. Gostava muito mais de estar em ação, na linha de fogo, do que ficar em trabalhos burocráticos e maçantes no escritório. Assim que descobrisse no meio daqueles papéis todos quem ficara encarregado da reabertura do caso, apesar de já imaginar, ela iria pedir para tirarem-na daquele trabalho chato. Ele precisava ser feito, mas bem que outra pessoa poderia fazer isso. Ler tudo aquilo levaria séculos, imagine catalogar!

Estava no terceiro relatório, com nada de novo até o momento, quando Meg entrou no escritório dos Agentes Aurores seguida de Igor e uma garota de cabelos acajus curtos e um sorriso deslumbrado.

Era a nova contratada da divisão deles, Rachel Klein, e isso não seria nada demais se não fosse Gina a encarregada de servir de acompanhante dela ali o dia todo, para que Rachel pudesse conhecer o trabalho dos agentes na prática: teria de mostrar como tudo funcionava, no que estava trabalhando no momento e todo o resto.

_Se pelo menos ela fosse agradável!_, Gina pensou pela milésima vez quando Rachel a interrompeu quando falava sobre os relatórios que precisava ler. Derrubou propositalmente sua varinha no chão para precisar se abaixar para pegar, e aproveitou e respirou muito fundo e contar até dez. Ficaria louco se ela perguntasse-a mais uma vez sobre as pessoas dali.

- E cadê o agente Harry?

Daquela vez, a varinha caiu de verdade. Gina ouviu Rachel começar a perguntar qualquer coisa sobre ele, mas não estava ouvindo mais.

_E Harry?_ Havia batido a sua porta assim que chegara no domingo, para lhe dar seu presente de aniversário adiantado, mas ele não abrira. Nem naquele dia pela manhã. Nem estava no trabalho. Ninguém parecia saber onde ele estava a não ser Caboll, que disse que falaria com ela sobre isso depois. E esse depois nunca chegava, porque já passava da hora do almoço e nada.

- Você está bem? – a voz de Rachel chegou aos seus ouvidos e Gina pareceu acordar. Havia parado no meio do movimento para pegar a varinha, numa posição extremamente estranha. Voltou logo ao seu lugar com a varinha em mãos.

- Vou almoçar e volto em uma hora, tudo bem Gina?

- Sim.

Ela saiu, e Gina ficou parada lá, olhando o nada.

_Onde ele está?_

_Por que não está aqui?_

_Está bem?_

Desconfiava seriamente que o responsável pela reabertura do caso em que trabalhara era Harry, e todos aqueles papéis em sua mesa vieram de seu trabalho. Mas se realmente fosse assim, com certeza ele teria trabalhado durante julho todo também. Nada de férias ou descanso. Teria de perguntar a Caboll para ter certeza.

Inclinando-se um pouco para frente ela pode ver pela porta meio aberta de sua sala que ele nesse momento lia alguma coisa murmurando as palavras para si. Iria até lá e perguntaria onde Harry estava. Já devia ter feito isso. Antes que perdesse a coragem, já estava na porta.

- Com licença, Sr. Caboll?

- Entre. – o homem nem havia tirado os olhos do papel à sua frente.

- Bem... – agora que ela parava para pensar, perguntar a Caboll onde Harry estava era algo tolo. E se fosse algo que ela não pudesse saber, de tão secreto que era? Mas Gina apostaria tudo o que tinha que ele estava trabalhando naquele caso reaberto. – Bem, eu queria lhe perguntar algo. Sobre Harry.

O homem a fitou, os olhos questionadores.

- Pode perguntar.

- É ele que está encarregado pela reabertura do caso Hortes, não é?

- Sim.

- Então... é por isso que ele não está aqui? Está trabalhando nisso ou algo do tipo?

- Algo do tipo.

- Ah.

_E ele está bem? Onde está? Por que eu não fui encarregada de ir com ele? Por quê?_

- E onde ele está agora? Talvez o senhor possa me dizer e...

- Não posso.

- Oh. Tudo bem. Porque, sabe, eu tinha algumas dúvidas em relação a um relatório... – Caboll, que havia voltado sua atenção ao papel que lia, olhou Gina e ela imediatamente se calou. Era óbvio que aquela desculpa não estava colando.

- Eu estou preocupada com ele senhor. – despejou logo de uma vez, sentando-se na cadeira em frente á mesa do homem - Com tudo que aconteceu em 1º de julho, a invasão, depois eu não o vi mais e agora sei que ele está trabalhando sozinho em algo realmente complicado. Eu tenho medo que algo saia errado, e ele está realmente mal nesse momento por causa da... – _gente_. Gina quase falou o que não devia – de problemas pessoais.

Caboll não disse nada, apenas continuou fitando-a por um bom tempo. Por fim suspirou e inclinou-se sobre a mesa.

- Gina, você se lembra do que eu te disse quando chegou aqui? Trabalhar era a única coisa que fazia naquela época. Eu pensei que isso era por tudo que aconteceu com você, sua família... Arthur era realmente um grande homem.

- Eu sei.

- E se lembra do que te disse? – Gina negou quando repetiu a pergunta - Eu disse: _Por mais que a gente tente, não pode salvar todo o mundo_. É preciso escolher quem salvar. Eu sei que Harry é um grande amigo, e sei que se preocupa com ele, mas ele está trabalhando com Zeck agora, não está sozinho. Ele não é mais um problema seu, não é mais seu parceiro. Agora você só vai cuidar da papelada e administração de todo o caso. Creio que David já lhe passou tudo?

- Já.

- Ótimo. Agora vá trabalhar, Srta. Weasley.

Ela concordou agoniada e se virou para retirar-se. Já estava na porta quando decidiu fazer uma última pergunta.

- Senhor... ele está bem?

Caboll deu um suspiro cansado antes de responder um "Sim" a Gina.

- Ele está. A equipe de David lhe ajudou bastante no último mês, e só agora que voltamos ele está de volta à ação. Não há motivos para preocupação.

- Ele trabalhou em julho? – _Eu sabia, sabia que ele faria isso!_

- Trabalhou. Quis ajudar a equipe de David, quer resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Depois que ler os relatórios verá que conseguiram avançar bastante para apenas um mês de trabalho. A dedicação de Harry ajudou muito.

Ela concordou e já havia se virado novamente para sair quando seu chefe a chamou.

- Não preciso dizer isso, mas você sabe que não deve comentar com ninguém além das 8 pessoas que trabalham nessa divisão sobre o caso, não sabe?

- Sim, senhor.

- E devo dizer para continuar tomando cuidado agora que voltou a Grã-Bretanha. O prédio que mora teve feitiços reforçados, mas agora que a pesquisa já acabou e nossos agentes estão começando a agir em campo as coisas podem piorar. Todo cuidado é pouco. Se eu pudesse te dar um conselho diria para fazer o mesmo que Harry.

Ela não entendeu. Caboll deve ter percebido isso, porque respondeu ao seu olhar questionador.

- Mude-se.

XXXXXXXXXX

Então era basicamente isso: ela, Harry e Zeck estavam responsáveis pelo caso Hortes. Todos os outros aurores dali já sabiam sobre tudo que havia acontecido antes das férias – parecia que Caboll tinha dado uma reunião para falar sobre isso, a qual ela não foi convidada.

_Ótimo!_

Ela ficaria ali, tratando da papelada, enquanto Harry e Zeck estavam em campo.

_Ótimo!_

E o motivo por Harry nunca atender a porta era porque ele não estava lá.

_Realmente ótimo!_

Por que ela estava com raiva dele? Por que estava sentindo-se como se Harry a tivesse traído por não estar mais lá, morando ao seu lado? Aquilo era a única coisa que ela teria dele, sua presença! A certeza de que estava a alguns passos! Por que ele tinha tirado isso dela?

Porque ela havia pedido.

Não literalmente, mas Gina havia pedido para ele respeitar sua escolha, e aquele era o único modo que ele encontrou para isso. Soube que a errada era ela por sentir tanta raiva, mas era inevitável.

E então ela percebeu que Rachel não era uma chata, Paul não estava a irritando e que Zeck não tinha se tornado um babaca – ela havia colocado defeitos neles porque queria uma desculpa para odiá-los. Queria odiar Rachel por ela estar tão feliz e se interessar por tudo e todos, Paul para ter uma desculpa para acabar tudo e Zeck para acusá-lo de ser completamente incompetente para trabalhar com Harry.

Queria até odiar Caboll por aquela coisa de "não poder salvar todo mundo". Ela havia percebido o que ele havia dito: que ela não havia escolhido Harry. Ah, mas ela trabalhava com um pessoal muito fofoqueiro mesmo! Tinham até contado seus problemas pessoais ao seu chefe, odiava todos... Mas então ela lembrou na briga do baile, e Caboll estava lá... Foi lá que ele soube, ninguém dali havia contado.

- Argh! – com um grito de frustração Gina bateu sua mão contra o espelho do banheiro que estava. Viu sua face refletida se distorcer e multiplicar pelas rachaduras que apareceram. Sua mão sangrava, e ela teve mais raiva.

Sentia mais raiva de Harry do que de todos, porque ele tinha _alguma coisa_. Tinha algo nele que a fazia se perder, precisar dele... E tinha muita raiva dela também, porque tinha que ter um jeito de arrancar aquilo de dentro dela, aquela dor, frustração...

Abriu a torneira da pia no exato momento em que alguém batia na porta, mas ela não iria abrir e nem que estava batendo, porque havia jogado um feitiço realmente bom contra a porta. Gina apenas lançou um feitiço silenciador no lugar e continuou lavando a mão. A água que batia contra o corte doía, mas a fazia se sentir viva. Era uma dor diferente da que sentia dentro dela, e qualquer dor, emoção ou sentimento mais forte serviria para apaziguar aquilo, aquela falta e necessidade.

Mas era uma falta e necessidade cheia de raiva e ódio. Dela, por precisar dele, porque ela sabia que precisava, que estava se enganando, que se enganou sempre. Dele, por fazê-la precisar tanto... E seu coração doía. Doía sua cabeça, sua mão, o corpo todo. E ela percebeu que junto com o sangue que escorria, as lágrimas também escorriam de seu rosto.

Apoio-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, pensando que aquilo não era real. Alguém devia tê-la maldiçoado, porque machucava demais, mais do que nunca... mais do que qualquer coisa.

E ela sabia a resposta para aquilo, o que traria fim a dor. Mas às vezes, quando escolhemos o caminho errado, voltar atrás, reparar os danos e enfim seguir o destino certo não é tão simples.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Isso vai e volta_, ela pensou ao sair do banheiro. A mão estava perfeita, nada que um feitiço de cura não resolvesse. _Essas "crises" vão passar logo_.

Porque agora, com a mente limpa, depois de quebrar o banheiro, chorar, xingar tudo e todos, e então reparar tudo e voltar ao seu estado normal, ela estava bem, e tudo não havia passado de uma crise, como ela chamou.

A única parte de tudo que havia continuado dentro dela era a que dizia que estava se enganando, porque realmente estava. Não podia sem ele. Não podia.

Precisava dizer "sinto muito" a duas pessoas importantes: Harry e Paul. E então sua agonia diminuiria - ou não. Dependeria do que acontecesse.

Estava pensando o quão difícil isso seria quando sentiu algo diferente ao abrir a porta para voltar ao seu local de trabalho. Era o fim do dia, ela havia ficado mais tempo do que deveria fora, então era por isso que ela estava sendo motivo da conversa ali?

Por era isso que estava acontecendo, sem sombras de dúvida. Quando ela entrou na sala, todos – Caboll, Meg, Igor, John, Chuck, Mike, Zeck e até Rachel – estavam reunidos um ao lado do outro, cochichando, e um segundo depois, quando a viram, o silêncio caiu para em seguida se separaram rapidamente e cada um começar a falar alguma coisa em voz alta.

Ela viu Caboll resmungar e voltar a sua sala, Meg, Igor e Rachel saírem dali com desculpas de "muito trabalho" e os quatro homens restantes se sentarem em seus lugares, falando alto no que estavam trabalhando.

- Desembuchem, garotos.

Chuck foi o mais rápido: levantou-se dizendo qualquer coisa e saiu porta afora, passando por Gina. Os outros três se olharam e levantaram-se para fazer a mesma coisa, seja lá o que fosse. E Gina deixou. Só precisava de um.

- Zeck?

Ela ouviu o tom de lamento dele ao parar no corredor, Mike e John passando por ele e deixando-o lá ("_Obrigado por isso, Mike e John_").

- Zeck?

Ela o viu respirar fundo antes de se virar, com um sorriso no rosto e de braços abertos.

- Gina, querida. – ela a abraçou – Eu já te disse o quanto você ficou bonita morena assim? Você devia se manter constante bronzeada.

- Não tente me enrolar. – ela o afastou, e sua cara era de poucos amigos. Aquilo bastou para Zeck ver que ele só tinha a opção de abrir o jogo. Suspirou cansado antes de perguntar:

- O que você quer saber?

- Para começar, deixe-me ver... Como está seu trabalho com Harry?

"_Eis a razão de eu ser o escolhido_", pensou Zeck. Era por isso que John e Mike foram os que conseguiram fugir – era ele que estava trabalhando com Harry.

- Tudo bem.

- Onde vocês foram hoje?

- Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer, Gina.

- Ok. E onde ele está agora? Se você está aqui...

- Ele já foi. Iria terminar seu relatório sobre hoje em casa, eu vou terminar o meu aqui. Você os receberá depois.

Aquilo acalmou-a e animou-a um pouco. Harry iria _pessoalmente_ lhe entregar o relatório.

- E como está indo tudo?

- Muito bem.

- E de tudo certo hoje? Ele... Vocês estão bem?

Zeck havia se sentado em seu lugar e começado a procurar alguma coisa. Ele lançou um rápido olhar a Gina quando ela lhe fez a última pergunta.

- Sim, Harry está bem, Gina, você não precisa se preocupar. Não posso dizer que superou tudo, mas está fazendo o possível e o trabalho está ajudando-o a se distrair.

Zeck olhou-a e Gina sentiu-se tola. Ela não iria enganá-lo também, obviamente. Zeck era realmente um bom auror, ela não devia se esquecer. Era óbvio que ele sabia que o que ela queria realmente era saber como Harry estava.

- Ele está bem mesmo? Quero dizer, não está abatido ou algo assim?

- Um pouco abatido. E mais magro, eu acho. Deve ser o stress do trabalho. - Eles sabiam que não era isso, mas tudo bem. – O aniversário dele é hoje. – o tom de Zeck ao comentar aquilo era de alguém que queria _testar_ alguma coisa.

- Eu sei.

- Comprou um presente?

- Comprei. – ela teve um segundo de hesitação, mas o que havia em admitir que comprara um simples presente?

- Você pode me dar que entrego a ele.

- Quero fazer isso pessoalmente.

Com um pouco de pânico, Gina viu uma expressão estranha surgir na face de Zeck. Aquilo não era bom, nem um pouco.

- O que foi? O que foi, Zeck? – será que Harry estava ferido e ele não queria lhe dizer? Será que estava entre a vida e a morte? Será que já estava...?

- Talvez não seja possível você entregar seu presente pessoalmente.

- Por quê? – o pânico cresceu.

- Harry se mudou.

Uma sensação de alívio percorreu Gina.

- Eu sei.

Zeck continuou com aquela expressão estranha e Gina soube que o que quer fosse não era apenas aquilo.

- E o que mais?

- Bem, ele não disse exatamente com essas palavras, entretanto parece que Harry não... quer te ver agora, entende Gina? Então ele... Bem, não te convidou exatamente para o aniversário dele.

Gina ficou um minuto em silêncio apenas absorvendo o significado das palavras, para que pudesse realmente entender o que Zeck estava dizendo. Haveria uma festa, dada por Harry, e ela estava... fora?

- Ele não me convidou para o aniversário dele?

- Er, não. Lamento.

- Mas a gente havia combinado sobre esse aniversário há meses!

- Eu sinto muito. – e ele realmente parecia sentir. Gina podia ver nos olhos de Zeck o quanto lamentava de ser o portado daquela notícia.

- Era isso que você estavam comentando quando eu cheguei na sala?

- Isso e o fato do Harry não ter te chamado. Vai ter um churrasco na casa dele hoje a noite.

- Sei. E Paul foi convidado? – perguntou depois de um instante perdida em pensamentos.

- Não.

- E a novata, Rachel?

- Foi. – Zeck respondeu a isso com uma careta.

- Bem, isso não me surpreende realmente - o fato de Harry não a ter convidado magoou Gina mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Não por ela não ir a festa dele, não era a festa o problema, mas sim pelo que estava escondido por trás daquilo: o quanto estavam distantes um com o outro. Não querendo deixar Zeck perceber qualquer coisa a mais, ela tentou se manter impassível. - Acho que agora tudo o que devo fazer é entregar o presente dele, uma vez que já o comprei. Se você me disser onde ele mora, posso mandar alguém...

- Não posso. Não sou o fiel do segredo dele. – _Ela está tentando descobrir o endereço_, Zeck pensou - Eu posso entregá-lo para você, já disse.

- Tudo bem. - Não, não estava tudo bem. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? - Obrigada, Zeck. Depois eu entrego-o a você. Agora eu preciso ir, me lembrei que combinei de encontrar com Paul no Caldeirão...

Ela saiu como um raio, mas no seu caminho para o elevador e depois do átrio para fora do Ministério, Gina pensou que realmente não havia nada de surpreendente no que Zeck lhe dissera. Não queria chorar nem gritar, apenas chegar em casa naquela segunda-feira. Teria trabalho em dobro no dia seguinte, não havia feito nada naquele, então era melhor se preparar. Iria trabalhar muito.

E apesar do torpor, ela não ficou com raiva de Harry daquela vez. Porque estava com muita raiva dela mesma.

* * *

****

******Nota da autora**:

Capítulo curto e meio estranho, ñ muito bom, mas foi assim que saiu, aconteceu exatamente o q tinha q acontecer - vocês verem que a Gina não está muito bem. o próximo vai ser melhor, é o que penso.  
Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic, comentando ou não, espero q realmente ñ tenham achado esse cap realmente ruim, uma vez q agora as coisas estão meio paradas e complicadas pro harry e a gina.  
Esse capítulo é dedicado a Anna Weasley Potter, Pati Mello, Mariana Rocha e ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, que deixaram reviews aqui mesmo depois desse meu tempo afastada, e a Brousire, que me mandou uma PM incrível! Obrigada, garotas.  
abraços, bom natal se eu ñ postar mais até lá.

Lanni

* * *

******Respostas as reviews**:

**o** Anna Weasley Potter: não poderia me sentir mais lisonjeada com sua review, realmente! vc dizer "aprendi a ler fanfic lendo a sua fanfic" é muito gratificante para mim, rsrs, uma vez que, como vc msm disse, foi oq eu disse à Nani e as fics dela meio que me iniciaram nesse mundo. agradeço realmente pelos seus "parabéns" e espero q eu tenha cotinuado rápido o suficiente para você!

******o** Pati Mello: devo dizer q tbm ñ queria q o Paul fosse assim, mas isso apenas aconteceu. estou realmente tentando trabalhar com ele, porque ele é um cara legal e quero q as pessoas vejam isso no fim - é bom saber q vc meio q gosta dele, pelo q parece -, mas ateh o fim tem muita, muita coisa para acontecer. e fica tql, no fim td dah certo e todos serão felizes.

******o** Mariana Rocha: harry e gina sofrem sim, mas por causa deles mesmos - são as tolices do amor!, rsrs. vou pensar em por a fic na Floreios, ok? apesar d eu ñ gostar mt de lá, mas tbm ñ acho ruim. e obrigada pela review, realmente me alegra a sua opnião (oh, vc gostou do texto do começo do cap, q bom!! ñ achei nd que se encaixasse e tive que criar, foi meio inusitado)!

**o** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: bem, o sofrimento ainda ñ terminou - espere o proximo cap para ver! e eu atualizei bem rápido, uma vez que parece q vc só leu o cap anterior ontem, espero q as coisas continuem nesse ritmo. e relaxe em relação ao Paul, ele ñ eh um caso perdido, apesar d certas atitudes, soh estah meio cego agora. to doida pra ler sua fic H/G, me avisa msm assim q postá-la, hein! bjoo


	17. Harry

**Harry**

"_Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente._"  
(William Shakespeare)

******oOoOo**

Aquele estava sendo um longo dia. Por mais que gostasse de fazer aniversário, reunir amigos e por a conversa em dia, Harry estava desanimado demais para isso.

Havia convidado seus amigos mais próximos para uma celebração simples dos seus 23 anos, apenas um churrasco no quintal da sua nova casa, assim todos conheceriam o lugar e ele se distrairia, mas não estava funcionando muito. Apesar das pessoas que chegavam, dos presentes e da conversa animada, a animação não o contagiou e ele preferiu ficar em seu canto, atuando como o churrasqueiro da noite.

Não que não estivesse sendo um bom anfitrião, mas alguém precisava cuidar da churrasqueira – sem mágica –, e ele realmente não podia colocar um convidado para fazer isso. Contudo, estava sendo uma noite legal. A maioria dos convidados estava sentada em uma das mesas que havia sido colocada no jardim, batendo papo com seus companheiros. Regularmente Harry saía de seu posto para falar com um grupo ou outro, servindo-os e procurando saber se precisavam de algo.

Enquanto estava na churrasqueira, concentrado em assar carnes, há alguns metros dali, no bosque, depois da cerca de madeira baixa que delimitava o jardim, três pessoas aparataram. Eram alguns de seus colegas de trabalho, que vinham parabenizá-lo.

John, Mike e Zeck se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo e entregar os presentes. Quando os dois primeiros se retiraram para sentar-se junto de Chuck, Zeck aproveitou para falar em particular com Harry.

- Tenho mais uma coisa para te dar – ele tirou uma pequena caixa de dentro do bolso da calça, que estendeu a Harry.

- Nossa, mais um presente! Não precisava, Zeck, realmente.

O moreno pegou a caixa embrulhada e a abriu. Lá dentro havia um relógio em prata, com pequeninos símbolos de runas e o mostrador com estrelas.

- Uau! É muito bonito, cara, obrigado. Não sei como você adivinhou, eu estava precisando mesmo de um relógio. Perdi o meu... – Harry percebeu que Zeck não estava prestando atenção alguma nele, apenas cortava carne, dirigindo a essa tarefa toda sua atenção. – Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. – mas ele continuou sem olhá-lo.

Harry achou estranho, mas não o suficiente para dar muita atenção. Voltou-se para seu último presente. Era estranho como Zeck havia adivinhado _exatamente_ o tipo de relógio que ele queria: prateado com runas e o mostrador de estrelas. E analisando melhor, Harry percebeu que havia outra coisa ali... Puxou o mostrador e dois espaços vazios envidraçados – para colocar fotos, como em alguns pingentes – apareceu, um no fundo do mostrador e outro na base do relógio. Harry perguntou-se se Zeck havia percebido aquilo ao comprar o objeto. Ele virou-o para ver o fundo, e o que viu ali fez seu coração bater descompassado por um segundo: _Com todo meu amor, Gina._

Era dela. Gina havia lhe mandado aquilo, ele não iria querer! E Zeck sabia disso, pela cara de desculpas que o olhava agora. Com algum custo havia se livrado de tudo que ela havia lhe dado, que a lembrava, e então aquilo.

- Eu não quero isso, pode levar de volta.

- Mas você disse que gostou. Como você quer...?

- É _dela_, eu não quero.

- Harry...

- Leve, por favor. – o moreno estava empurrando o relógio e caixa para Zeck – Eu não quero.

- Acho que devia ficar com ele.

- Eu não quero!

- É realmente muito bonito.

- Eu-não-quero! Pegue. – Harry sibilou por entre os dentes trincados. Zeck podia ver a fúria em seus olhos e por isso fez o que ele pedia.

Harry voltou-se para a churrasqueira e continuou a assar carne. Viu quando Zeck guardou o relógio, colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e ficou parado, olhando-o, como se esperasse.

- O que você quer?

- Que você fique com o relógio.

- Eu não quero.

- Eu sei, mas ela ficaria magoada.

- Não me importo.

- Você se importa mais do que gostaria, Harry.

O moreno parou de mexer na churrasqueira e apenas ficou olhando para o nada, perdido em pensamentos.

- Ela ficou realmente magoada por você não tê-la convidado. Ela não disse isso, mas eu percebi. Falou que vocês haviam combinado sobre isso.

- Havíamos – Harry deu um meio sorriso -, daríamos um jantar lá em casa, ela queria colocar bolas, como nas festas de crianças! Mas... isso foi antes. Ela ficou magoada mesmo?

- Claro, Harry. Ela queria te ver, está preocupada. Essa era a chance dela.

- Eu não quero vê-la, não posso. Não sei se agüentaria.

- Eu sei. E acho que ela sabe também, mas isso não a impediu de ficar magoada.

Harry suspirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Estava sentindo aquele bolo na garganta tão comum ultimamente... Saber que a magoou era ruim, parece que magoá-la era tudo que ele sabia fazer: foi isso que ele fez antes e voltava regularmente a fazer agora.

- É difícil, Zeck, muito. Você não tem idéia de como é... – ele ficou em silêncio por mais de um minuto - Quando vocês foram viajar, a cada barulho em falso, cada batida na porta eu imaginava que seria ela, que ela viria e diria "quem eu quero é você" e tudo ficaria bem... Mas ela não veio, não ficou tudo bem. E o mais ridículo é que quando ouço um barulho qualquer, alguém batendo ou aparatando, _ainda_ _penso_ que é ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não pode chegar aqui. – Ele estava chorando agora, sentia as lágrimas quentes rolando em seu rosto, mas não se importou. Lágrimas não eram nada comparadas ao que ele sentia - Cada vez que isso acontece meu coração se enche de esperança, mesmo que no fundo eu saiba a verdade. Eu tento não pensar, mas penso mais! Tento fingir que nada aconteceu, mas não dá! Porque ela está viva aqui – ele colocou a mão no peito – e isso não me deixa esquecer. Eu estou tentando fazer meu melhor e isso inclui não vê-la, mesmo que isso não seja o suficiente. Você disse que ela está magoada, mas eu também estou... Muito. E – Harry deu um sorriso fraco – eu lamento por você ver essa cena ridícula de um homem como eu chorar, de verdade.

- Ta tudo bem, cara. – Zeck falou batendo em suas costas – Acho que todo mundo passa por isso um dia. Só espero que na minha vez seja tudo mais fácil. – a última parte ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas Harry ouviu. Ele saiu caminhando lentamente para a cerca do jardim e então para dentro do bosque. Quando se virou na orla viu que Zeck havia tomado seu lugar na churrasqueira e conversava com Chuck, apontado o lugar em que ele havia desaparecido. A caixa do relógio estava em cima da mesa, abandonada.

Embrenhou-se fundo no bosque, seguindo um caminho que ele conhecia cada vez melhor. Em pouco tempo havia encontrado o clarão familiar em meio dos carvalhos.

A noite estava calma, o céu limpo e estrelado. Pequenas luzes no manto negro da noite. Harry sentou-se e sentiu a habitual sensação de ser engolido pelo infinito ao observar o céu. O que ele era, perto de tudo – do universo e do infinito, de Deus, da escuridão e da luz, do amor incondicional? Uma parte tão pequena, que ele se perguntava se tinha algum valor...

E sentado na clareira, Harry permitiu se lembrar sem reservas de tudo que se foi, do passado: Hogwarts, Rony e Hermione – que com certeza estariam juntos se estivessem vivos, porque se amavam intensamente -, o quadribol e a sensação de liberdade ao voar, a casa dos tios, Fred e Jorge e as encrencas que se metiam, na família que ele teve com os Weasley's, em Hagrid, nas detenções da escola, porque até disso sentia falta. Como ele havia deixado todos irem? Por que aquela maldita guerra havia tirado o melhor do que ele tinha? Tudo por poder, era tudo que Voldemort queria, era tudo que ele conhecia! Não pela primeira vez, Harry desejou que estivesse morto, queria ter morrido há anos trás como os outros.

Por que ele havia sobrevivido quando todos se foram – todos, menos Gina? Por que ele havia sobrevivido se teria aquela vida amaldiçoada pela dor? Por que doía tanto, e nunca passava?! Se fosse Rony e Hermione em seu lugar com certeza eles aproveitariam muito melhor – ou Dumbledore, tão sábio. Agora suas lembranças dos rostos queridos e conhecidos começavam a se apagar, era difícil se lembrar nitidamente das feições. Era tudo difícil. Tudo. E Gina só fazia as coisas piorarem.

Ele não queria vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo em ansiava por isso e também para tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro e sua pele, para tê-la sob ele e ouvi-la dizer "eu te amo". Para preparar-lhe um café, passearem juntos e compartilhar uma vida.

Talvez ele estivesse emotivo demais naquele 31 de julho, porém parecia precisar dela com ainda mais intensidade - para poder enfrentar a vida e ter um motivo para seguir em frente -, e não se importava de estar soluçando no chão. Nem um pouco. E com os soluços veio a exaustão, e seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente...

Quando Harry acordou, não poderia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali. A noite tinha esfriado levemente e parecia que o céu estava mais escuro, mas ele não estava certo sobre isso.

Estava deitado sobre a relva e seu corpo estava meio dolorido pela posição estranha em que se encontrava. Harry se levantou e pensou por um instante se ainda havia convidados na sua festa... Ele havia deixado todos lá, sozinhos, que anfitrião se saiu!

Com calma começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa, com a certeza de que ninguém indevido lhe incomodaria. Havia colocado feitiços pelo bosque também, o que lhe rendeu dias de longas caminhadas por ali.

Antes que percebesse já estava em seu quintal novamente. As mesas espalhadas estavam vazias agora, a churrasqueira apagada e a mesa ao seu lado apenas com uma caixa em cima... Harry passou direto e foi para a porta que dava para a sala, onde havia um papel preso. Era um bilhete de Zeck, que dizia que todos foram informados do seu "mal estar súbito" e que ele tratou de animar o resto da noite – e em um "PS" avisava que toda a carne que sobrara estava na geladeira (trabalho de Meg e uma outra convidada).

Entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Era cerca de 3:30h da manhã, ele viu pelo relógio da mesinha de cabeceira, quando Harry entrou na banheira repleta de espuma e água quente. Queria relaxar, nada mais. Não iria trabalhar amanhã pela manhã, seu "mal estar súbito" poderia durar mais um pouco - e depois de tudo que ele havia feito em julho, tanto ele quanto Caboll sabiam que Harry precisava mesmo de uma folga. Mas seria apenas uma manhã.

Pegou a garrafa de uísque de fogo que havia tirado do minibar e bebeu um gole generoso. Naquela noite ele iria beber, porque daquele jeito ele sabia que esqueceria – e dormiria a noite toda também.

Depois de um longo tempo, quando a água estava começando a esfriar, Harry foi para sua cama e deitou-se com outra garrafa. Às vezes tinha vontade de fazer uma loucura, assim se sentiria vivo de novo, não a morbidez de sempre. Talvez sair como antes, conhecer pessoas novas e ficar em festas até o dia nascer, mas não tinha ânimo. Então faria o quê?

Normalmente quando aquele sentimento depressivo o atingia ele bebia até passar, ou esperava a dor de cabeça que consequentemente viria chegar, ela deixaria-o em segundo plano. Mas talvez daquela vez ele pudesse fazer algo diferente: bater na porta de Gina e mostrá-la que estava sendo burra, e tinha que ficar com ele, não com Paul. Entretanto, podia ser que ela nem estivesse em casa... talvez Gina estivesse dormindo com Paul, na casa dele... Era melhor nem pensar!

Ele devia estar bêbado demais para levantar uma hipótese daquelas. Ver Gina não poderia lhe fazer bem, de modo algum.

Dentro de poucos minutos a garrafa havia caído da mão de Harry para o chão, derramando todo o resto do conteúdo. O sono dele foi inquieto, cheio de sonhos estranhos, mas mesmo assim ele dormiu a noite toda - como sabia que aconteceria.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

A semana passou rápido, com todo o trabalho que Harry tinha. Já era sábado e ele mal havia percebido isso. Com tanto trabalho o tempo passava sem ele notar.

Deitado na cama naquela manhã, Harry pensou se iria para o Ministério ou apenas ficaria em casa. Se ficasse ali acabaria sem nada para fazer, mas se fosse para o Ministério também não teria muito em que trabalhar, porque seu trabalho em campo dependia de Zeck, que não abriria mão de seu fim de semana de modo algum.

Harry levantou-se e foi para o banho. Em outros tempos ele estaria ansioso pelo fim de semana, agora simplesmente torcia para o tempo passar logo. Ficar em casa sem muito que fazer era ruim, por isso ele sempre procurava uma atividade, e era tudo realizado ao modo trouxa, só para demorar mais: poderia ser lavar roupa, a louça ou aprender a cozinhar (tarefa em que ele estava se saindo muito bem); apenas ficar à toa não era uma opção.

Ele estava cansado, porém para conseguir relaxar seria só dormindo com a ajuda de uma poção para sono sem sonhos, e tinha acabado de acordar. Seria melhor preencher seu dia com atividades e ir para cama cedo.

Enquanto se enxugava e vestia uma roupa, Harry pensou no que ainda tinha para fazer. Havia colocado todas as coisas da mudança no lugar no último fim de semana, o resto da bagunça do seu aniversário estava arrumada, a casa e praticamente todas as suas roupas estavam limpas. O que ele faria no fim de semana? Mil opções e opção nenhuma.

Por fim ele resolveu dar uma passada no Ministério. Releu alguns relatórios que tinha que entregar a Gina desde o começo da semana e deixou sobre sua mesa. Quando saiu de lá ficou assustado ao ver que já estava escurecendo. Sabia que tinha perdido horas ali, mas não tantas.

Ele aparatou para Upper Flagley, em uma rua deserta próxima a uma praça. Sentou-se e ficou observando o céu escurecer mais e mais. As estrelas surgiam lentamente, brilhando intensamente no céu.

Harry tomou um susto quando alguém tocou em seu ombro. Por um momento ele pensou que haviam vindo atrás dele e se criticou por estar ali simplesmente esperando algo acontecer, porém se lembrou que poucas pessoas sabiam para onde ele havia se mudado e que podia confiar em todas elas. Além disso, mesmo que seu inimigo desconhecido soubesse onde estava, era pouco provável que aparecesse do nada em um local público.

_E mesmo que aparecesse, eu estou preparado_.

Quando ele se virou, viu, surpreso, Olivia ("A garota do restaurante"). Ultimamente estava encontrando-a em todo lugar. Já a vira no supermercado uma vez e três na rua, contando aquela. Entretanto, talvez isso se devesse ao fato dele estar ignorando os lugares bruxos de Upper Flagley e indo apenas aos trouxas, onde seria menos incomodado.

- Olha, que coincidência! Se não é Harry Potter novamente!

Ela se sentou, sorridente, e Harry devolveu o gesto por educação. Olivia não era desagradável, mas era o que ele podia chamar de insistente.

- O que faz por aqui, Harry?

- Nada, só vendo o movimento. E você?

- Eu moro aqui. – ela apontou para uma casa do outro lado da rua, exatamente atrás de onde Harry estava sentado. Naquele momento ele percebeu porque se encontravam tanto: ele costumava fazer caminhadas por ali quando não tinha muito que fazer em casa. – Quer entrar?

- Você não está de saída? – ela parecia pronta para sair, estava toda produzida e arrumada.

- Nada que eu não possa cancelar. E se eu me lembro bem você ainda me deve uma pizza. Ou algo assim. Que tal?

_Talvez não seja tão ruim_, Harry pensou. Conversar um pouco com alguém diferente, comer uma pizza... Pelo menos iria se distrair.

- Tem certeza que não vou incomodar?

- Absoluta.

- Ok, então.

Olivia sorriu triunfante antes de refazer seu caminho de volta à casa. Harry a seguiu de perto. Assim que entraram Olivia ligou para alguém e desmarcou qualquer que fosse o compromisso que tinha antes, ligando para a pizzaria em seguida.

- Pizza de que, Harry?

- Qualquer coisa.

Observando a casa, ele a achou muito bonita e bem decorada, apesar de não muito grande. Estava na sala de estar que dava para a de jantar. Tudo era claro, mas com móveis ou acessórios coloridos e vivos.

- Eu volto em um minuto, ok?

No momento em que ela o deixou sozinho, Harry viu uma estante cheia de filmes por ali. Não era realmente um grande fã de filmes trouxas, mas ultimamente estava assistindo a muitos.

- Gosta de cinema? – a voz repentinamente surgiu as suas costas, e só então Harry percebeu que sua anfitriã estava de volta à sala. Havia subido e trocado a roupa para um vestido de verão – Os da prateleira que você está vendo são da Nouvelle Vague. Você sabe o que é Nouvelle Vague? – ele negou – Foi um movimento do cinema francês.

- Pelo visto você entende bastante de cinema.

- É um hobbie. Um dos grandes. Mas ainda tenho muito que aprender, não ouso dizer que entendo bastante.

- Nossa, isso é surpreendente, Olivia! Você não é o tipo de pessoa que parece gostar de cinema.

- Por quê? – ela parecia curiosa, mas de forma alguma ofendida.

- Não sei. Só me pareceu que você não é muito chegada em arte, cultura, esse tipo de coisa.

- Sei. – ela sorriu, colocando uma música para tocar. A conversa continuou até a pizza chegar (Harry fez questão de pagá-la), meia hora depois. Olivia estava apenas brincando com o seu pedaço, e Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que havia comido quase todo o jantar deles sozinho, uma vez que havia pensado que não estava com fome.

A conversa continuou cerca de meia-noite, quando o moreno viu o quão tarde era e se apressou para ir embora. Olivia insistiu, dizendo que só dormia muito mais tarde do que aquilo, mas Harry não cedeu.

Foi com relutância que ela o levou até a porta.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ficar um pouco mais? Por favor! Eu não teria muito mais o que fazer depois que você ir, Harry.

- Já está passando da hora de ir embora, Olivia. Foi uma noite realmente agradável, mas tenho que ir.

Quando ele se abaixou para lhe dar um beijo amigável de boa-noite, Olivia virou o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram. Ela imediatamente aproveitou a situação e aprofundou o beijo, e Harry não teve outra opção senão fechar os olhos e retribuí-lo. E quando o fez pensou em Gina, no beijo dela, o cheiro dela, o calor do seu corpo... Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu... Gina. A Gina. dele, para ele...

_Não, não, não_, sua mente gritava. Não era _ela_, não podia ser, ele sabia. Ele fechou e abriu os olhos novamente, e então era Olivia de novo, como ele sabia que seria, não podia ser Gina... Mas isso não o impediu de fechar a porta com os pés antes de pressioná-la contra a parede com o corpo.

Eles se beijavam com fome, desespero, quase violência.

_Vou esquecer Gina, pelo menos por agora._

Eles continuaram, e logo as mãos da mulher percorriam as costas nuas de Harry, a camisa jogada no chão há tempos, junto com o vestido que ela antes usava. Ele a beijava de olhos fechados, pensando que talvez aquilo o ajudasse, se sentiria vivo de novo... Abria os olhos e em meio aos murmúrios e gemidos via Gina, e então Olivia, e então Gina de novo...

As mãos dele percorreram o corpo seminu dela, apertando, tocando e beijando. Ele beijava sua barriga e seios, e caíram ali mesmo no chão quando Harry acabou de tirar a roupa dela e a sua. Quando ele se posicionou entre ela, Harry viu perfeitamente o cabelo ruivo longo e liso, as sardas delicadas nos ombros e rosto, os olhos castanhos...

_Gina._

Ele a beijou com delicadeza daquela vez, porque era isso que Gina merecia, não a pressa, o ardor e a violência de antes...

- Harry, por favor... – foram palavras entrecortadas ditas no meio do beijo. Foram palavras de desejo, mas não fora a voz de... de Gina. Harry abriu seus olhos enquanto as línguas ainda buscavam uma pela outra, e então viu que as mãos em suas costas, as pernas que o agarravam não eram de Gina... Não, não era Gina. Não podia se enganar, não conseguia. Não dava. Não funcionaria.

Seu desejo por aquela mulher repentinamente sumiu. Ele não a queria. Não faria isso novamente, não teria uma mulher sem amá-la. Não podia ir até o fim.

Ele viu os olhos fechados se abrirem num azul intenso um instante depois dele acabar com o beijo. Ela o tentou beijar de novo, mas Harry se afastou levemente. Por mais um momento eles continuaram se olhando, e Harry teve a certeza que ela sabia que ele não faria aquilo. Mais rápido que pode, ele se levantou e vestiu a cueca e a calça, embolando todo o resto embaixo do braço. Ouviu Olivia murmurar alguns "O quê?" e "Não", mas Harry só parou quando bateu a porta atrás de si. Soube naquele instante, quando se encostou no lado de fora da porta fechada, que nunca mais a veria. Não teria coragem de encará-la mais. Pararia de andar por ali e faria compras em um supermercado mais distante.

Quase correndo para rua escura em que aparatara antes, Harry vestiu a camisa. Chegou lá e aparatou para casa, aparecendo como de costume em meio às árvores do bosque. Enquanto caminhava para casa, pensou que esperava realmente nunca mais ver Olivia, porque não teria onde enfiar a cara e porque sabia como ela estava se sentindo: aquela mesma situação já havia acontecido com ele duas ou três vezes anteriormente. Dar a prova e então fazer alguém querer o que nunca teria era terrível.

Mas mais terrível ainda seria se ele terminasse o que começara, além de errado. Só queria Gina, ela sempre seria a única que ele iria querer e amar.

Quando Harry chegou em casa, jogou os sapatos e meias no chão da sala e se atirou no sofá, torcendo para logo dormir.

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

Na terça-feira seguinte Zeck lhe entregou um envelope pequeno e branco.

- Estou cansado de bancar a coruja para os dois – ele resmungou. Sempre que Harry tinha algo a falar ou entregar para Gina usava Zeck, já que não estava indo ao Ministério, ou pelo menos à sala onde ela trabalhava, quando sabia que ela estava lá. E Gina fazia o mesmo, vendo que Harry evitava vê-la. – Ela disse que quer muito que você vá.

Harry estava na sala que antes fora onde ele e a equipe de David Hibby trabalharam em julho. Estava usando aquele lugar quando precisava inevitavelmente ficar no Ministério. Era bem longe de seu local regular de trabalho, e a desculpa de precisar de espaço o manteve ali.

Ele guardou o envelope e apenas horas depois, quando chegou em casa e foi tirar a roupa, lembrou dele. Harry não sabia se queria abrir. Seus olhos correram para a última gaveta da longa estante-escrivaninha que ficava em seu quarto: o relógio estava enfiado ali, no fundo da última gaveta. Aquele objeto aparentemente inofensivo estava lhe dando dores de cabeça, porque depois de dar um fim em tudo que ela havia lhe dado, agora tinha aquilo: o relógio.

Durante toda a semana passada havia o levado para devolver a Gina, mas não teve sucesso. Zeck se recusava a fazê-lo, e ou ele desistia de chegar perto dela ou desistia de pedir a alguém para entregar a caixa a ela, porque com certeza teria de dar explicações. Não era uma opção entregar por coruja ou algo assim, seria muito indelicado. E não iria jogar fora ou perder propositalmente.

Harry não conseguia parar de pensar que se esforçava para não devolver o objeto, pois se realmente quisesse já o teria feito. Uma parte dele não queria perdê-lo, ali estava _todo o amor de Gina_ - era mais especial do que qualquer outra coisa que ela já lhe dera -, mas uma outra queria apenas se livrar do relógio e das lembranças logo.

Com um suspiro, Harry abriu o envelope e leu o bilhete. Estava escrito a mão por Gina e o convidava para o aniversário dela, na sexta-feira. Seria apenas um jantar para os amigos mais próximos.

Ele se surpreendeu com o convite. Sabia que seu aniversário estava perto, mas pensou que ela não o convidaria, já que ele não a convidara para a comemoração do dele. E sabia também que não iria, mas talvez ele pudesse comprar algo e pedir a Zeck entregar, como ela havia feito. Isso não arrancaria pedaço algum.

* * *

******Nota da autora**:

bem, dessa vez eu demorei bem mais do q pretendia pra atualizar "Reviravoltas" (11 dias). queria ter atualizado dia 22 (quase uma smn atrás), qnd a fic fez 2 anos, mas só tinha metade do cap pronto. dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar um pouco mais por falta d tempo msm, mas pretendo em no máximo uma semana postar o próximo capítulo, até pq na smn q vem eu vou viajar e señ postar em 1 semana só poderei postar lá pelo dia 25, oq seria péssimo.  
o capítulo passado recebeu várias reviews e eu fico mt feliz com isso. constantemente escrevo aqui q "ñ achei o capitulo bom", e vocês dizem o contrário e dão apoio. ñ sei o quão sinceros são, mas gosto d pensar q totalmente. obrigada por isso, pela força, pelos elogios e críticas, isso realmente é oq me faz continuar.  
ao longo desses dois ano de "Reviravoltas" mt coisa aconteceu, ñ foi? tenho ctz q a vida d cada um aqui mudou um pouco. A gente soube oq aconteceria no último livro da série HP, vimos o 5º filme, reelegemos o Lula (msm q eu ñ tenha votado, já q ñ tinha título), vimos Al Gore ganhar um Oscar por sua "Verdade Inconveniente", enfim... coisas grandes e pequenas aconteceram, e eu agradeço por continuarem comigo. cada comentário faz a diferente para mim, eu leio todos, e só tenho uma coisa a dizer: muito obrigada a VOCÊ, meu leitor, muito obrigada mesmo, pq é qm faz isso aqui continuar, comentando ou não. afinal, oq seria da fic se ñ houvesse ninguém para lê-la?  
Bom 2008 a todos, que ano que vem seja esplendido para todo nós.

Um grande abraço,  
Lanni

* * *

****** Respostas as reviews**:

******o Georgea**: oh, lamento pela sua review engolida e por vc ter ficado deprimida pela gina, mas ela está colhendo oq plantou (e o harry tbm). e vc realmente estava certa, gina guardou uma mogoazinha, mas isso ñ foi e nem será mostrado na fic, nessa altura do campeonato a mágoa dela já passou. sobre a briga da gina e da cho, ela foi meio curta, ñ foi? eu queria algo do tipo "maria clara X laura", mas ñ encaixaria mt bem na trama. por último, gostei mt q vc tenha deixado sua review (essa ñ foi engolida, viu?), como normalmente faz. eu acho sua opinião mt importate, já q eh autora d uma das fics q mais gosto (o clã). bjo e bom ano novo!

******o Priscila Louredo**: oh, hauahuahuahua... essa sua do harry "curar a mágoa com outra sirigaita" foi, digamos assim, td a ver com esse cap. mas na verdade eu sempre soube q ele ñ faria isso, msm q tentasse. o harry mudou, e o comportamente dele com a olivia nesse cap novo foi a prova disso. e fique tql em relação a gina, mas coisas entre ela e o paul vão chegar ao fim na hora certa. bjão!

******o carol w potter**: oh, q bom q gostou do cap! foi bom vc tê-lo achado esclarecedor, acho q realmente há algumas coisinhas nas entrelinhas dele. e lamento realmente por eu ñ ter postado mais um cap antes do natal, ñ deu tempo! sinto mt! bjo e continue acompanhando a fic!

******o Mariana Rocha**: bem, como vc pediu vimos nesse cap como "tá os sentimentos do Harry". esse era meu plano, postar um cap sobre a gina e outro sobre o harry, para então dar continuidade a historia. e vc viu, neh? msm q o harry ñ a tenha convidado pro niver dele, ela o chamou pro dela (ela é coração mole, no fundo), hehehe! bjão e um otm ano novo!!

******o Pati Mello:** bem, se vc axou o cap passado infeliz, oq me diz desse? o harry tbm estah mal... quase fez uma burrada por causa disso! rsrers. beijo e feliz ano novo!

******o Brousire**: bem, desse vez sua review chegou! ñ sei se me elegro ou me entristeço por vc estar muito bem por como o harry deixou a gina, pq nesse cap vimos ele... e ele tbm ñ estah bem tbm, eu diria q ateh quase pior do q antes. ele tem q sofrer para merecê-la, msm q isso a faça se sentir mal tbm. espero q vc realmente ñ tenha fica mt desapontada com esse cap, já q gosta tanto do harry (qq achou da coisa td com a olivia??). bjão e um excelente reveillon!

******o Anna Weasley Potter**: bem, se vc gostou de ver a gina desesperada pelo harry, talvez ñ goste d ver (mais) o qnt ele estah desesperado por ela tbm - mas espero q goste. e espera mais uns caps, alguns poucos agora, q logo eles se beijam d novo, ok? bjoo.

******o ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: eles ñ se encontraram nesse cap tbm, mas talvez no próximo... e vc viu q na verdade o harry ñ ficou realmente feliz por receber um presente da gina. ele estah sendo burro, mas fazer oq? as coisas têm q ser assim! e espere um pouco mais q gina/paul vai acabar na hora certa. sobre eu escrever caps triste, bem, é pq é assim q as personagens se sentem. a "paz volta a reinar", só vai demorar um pouquinho agora. beijo, um otm fim d ano.

******o Bell Kovac**: eu sempre leio as reviews, pode escrever a vontade! tbm espero q vc chegue nesses caps mais recentes logo, pq soh assim vc vai poder ler a sua resposta aqui. fico feliz por vc estar gostando na fic, vc estah (estava, qnd escreveu a review) no cap 2, TANTA coisa muda de lá pra cá... espero q o futuro da fic t agrade, continue a seguí-la e a comentar, ok? obrigada pelos "Parabens!!", isso é mt lisonjeito. bjxx.

******o Patty Potter Hard**: q bom q vc está adorando a fic! espero q continue gostando. atualizei o mais rápido q deu, msm q eu gostaria q fosse ainda mais rápido. beijo!

******o Liara**: já q vc estava louca para ler o próximo capítulo, aqui está ele. gostou? espero q sim! fic tql q agora eu ñ vou demorar mt mais para juntar o Harry e a Gina de novo, ok? sua aflicação deve acabar em alguns capítulos. e obrigada pelo "muito criativa e escreve muito bem", eh MT lisonjeiro, fico realmente animada, rsrs. feliz ano novo!!


	18. O Tempo Passa

**O Tempo Passa**

Era tarde. A madrugada avançava para dar lugar às primeiras horas da manhã de sábado.

Parado ali, encostado na parede de tijolos de um prédio qualquer, fundido às sombras pela sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry perguntava-se o que estava fazendo. O que estava _realmente_ fazendo, o que esperava com aquele ato tão impulsivo? Porque apesar dele dizer a si mesmo que só estava observando o apartamento _dela_ pela janela alta, ele sabia que no fundo ele queria alguma coisa. Se fosse só para lhe entregar o presente de aniversário, como era a desculpa que ele dizia a si mesmo o tempo todo, poderia ter mandado uma coruja fazer isso, ou ter dado um jeito dar o presente a Zeck ou a qualquer um fora do trabalho (já que sempre o "esquecia" de levar ao Ministério).

Então, apesar de Harry dizer a si mesmo que fora ali no meio da noite apenas para deixar o presente de aniversário de Gina em sua porta, uma parte dele sabia que não era _só_ isso. A mesma parte teimosa que não o deixava em paz, que nunca o deixaria. Aquela parte teimosa era a que queria vê-la.

Faltava pouco para as três e meia da manhã quando ele viu, no alto do prédio, a luz que devia ser da janela do quarto de música se apagar, era a única de que ainda vinha alguma luz. Foi naquele instante que Harry se perguntou se ainda poderia entrar no prédio, pois a segurança havia sido reforçada. Mas se conseguia vê-lo, devia poder entrar nele também.

Esperou mais meia hora antes de atravessar a rua e tentar entrar no local, o que conseguiu fazer sem dificuldade. Parou um minuto para se decidir entre dar as costas e fugir dali ou continuar seu caminho ao último andar. Resolveu continuar.

Enquanto subia, mil perguntas passaram por sua mente, porém ele não deu muita atenção a elas. Sabia que Gina devia estar dormindo, já passava das quatro, entretanto sentia um frio incomum na barriga, misto de excitação e medo, que ele costumava relacionar aos seus grandes trabalhos.

Quando chegou ao último andar, tudo lhe pareceu tão diferente que ele perdeu alguns minutos apenas observando. Em frente o porta de seu antigo apartamento havia muitas caixas, e a própria porta estava diferente: branca, com vários animais mágicos brilhantes pitados. Um "seja bem vindo" foi pronunciado quando ele ficou bem em frente à porta para ver se as figuras pintadas se mexiam ou não (sim, se mexiam), e Harry deu um pulo tão grande que já estava pronto para azarar alguém quando viu que era apenas o tapete encantado que "falara". Ele riu de sua estupidez e deu as costas às caixas, imagens e tapete, para parar em frente à porta de Gina.

Tirou do bolso o embrulho pequeno, e ficou girando-o na mão antes de se abaixar e coloca-lo em frente à porta. O recolocou ao lado (da porta) depois de um instante, porque ela poderia pisar nele antes de vê-lo. Assim estava bom, ela acharia com certeza.

Por um minuto a mais, ele ficou parado olhando o nada, esperando qualquer coisa. Quando começou a descer as escadas, aconteceu.

Ele ouviu, ou sentiu, a porta abrir atrás de si. Teve que se esforçar para não voltar-se a ela, mas conseguiu. Ficou ali parado, agarrado ao corrimão da escada de cada lado do seu corpo. Ouviu o som abafado de passos, silenciosos, sem pressa. Sem coragem para continuar a andar, sem ter como voltar, Harry ficou parado na escada escondido pela capa de invisibilidade. Ela não o via.

Depois do que lhe pareceu minutos longos e cheios de incerteza, mas que na verdade foram apenas alguns segundos, ele se virou lentamente. Um "Quem está aí?" foi ouvido por ele na voz curiosa e cautelosa de Gina. Seu coração bateu rápido, disparando, quando ele a viu.

Harry sempre soube que era aquilo, apesar das desculpas, que ele realmente queria indo ali: vê-la. E agora Gina estava ali, a dois passos de distância. Em frente à porta, olhando através dele para além da escada. Linda. A pele um pouco bronzeada, uma camisola que mais parecia uma camisa de malha grande demais, o cabelo mais ruivo do que ele se lembrava.

- Harry?

O que o fez retirar a capa Harry não saberia dizer. Se o chamado dela ou sua própria vontade de se revelar ou um impulso qualquer. Contudo, ele a retirou, os olhos baixos, e ouviu a surpresa de Gina ser expressada. Com um pouco de resistência, ele a olhou. Ela estava surpresa, mas parecia feliz e aliviada também.

- Oi.

Sem responder, ela se apressou e o abraçou. Um abraço forte e cheio de saudades, respondido no mesmo modo e intensidade. Harry se esqueceu de tudo, de todos, de todas as promessas, e a abraçou como se não fosse soltá-la nunca mais. Eles ficaram assim por incontáveis minutos, e Harry sentiu o coração dela bater rápido contra seu peito e então ir se acalmando.

Gina afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, os braços de um ainda no outro. Harry viu que ela parecia um pouco triste, e ele não percebia isso pelos seus olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que não caiam ou cairiam, mas por algo além. Perguntou-se a si mesmo o que ela via nos olhos dele.

- Oi. – ela falou, em meio a um sorriso.

- Oi. De novo.

Eles riram, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Gina ao abraçou novamente e beijou seu rosto antes de desvencilharem-se novamente.

- Que tal você entrar, pra gente conversar um pouco?

- Eu... eu não posso demorar, Gina. Acho melhor... – apesar do silêncio, ela entendeu e concordou.

Harry se abaixou e pegou o embrulho pequeno no chão.

- Feliz aniversário. Eu vim trazer isso para você.

- Agora? – ela perguntou em meio a um riso nervoso antes de pegar o objeto das mãos dele. – O jantar acabou há algum tempo... Você podia ter vindo antes, Harry. Eu te chamei.

Ele não disse nada.

- Você não queria vir, não é? Não queria me ver... – Gina falou a última parte tão baixo que Harry mal pode ouvir, e talvez realmente não fosse para ele ouvir – Na verdade, eu acho que não era para nós estarmos aqui conversando, era? Porque parece que você só queria deixar isso – ela ergueu o presente – e ir embora, sem falar comigo.

- Era isso mesmo. – _em parte_.

- Ah.

Eles ficaram apenas se olhando. Uma agonia tinha apoderado Gina por completo, e ela queria fazer de tudo para ele ficar mais um pouco e mais e mais e mais... Enquanto Harry sentia ao mesmo tempo uma vontade de sair correndo e de abraçá-la de novo.

- Você não vai abrir?

- Abrir?

- O meu presente.

- Ah, claro.

Ela parecia realmente que tinha esquecido do que tinha em mãos, mas começou a retirar a fita que enfeitavam a caixinha quando ele a lembrou daquilo. Antes que Gina pudesse abri-la Harry já tinha começado com as desculpas.

- Não é nada mágico, é trouxa, entende?

- Não sei se você vai gostar... É mais uma lembrança.

- Não achei nada que você pudesse gostar, mas pensei nisso quando você me deu o relógio...

Ela fitou seu pulso quando ele falou do relógio. Ele estava ali, com seu mostrador de estrelas e as runas em volta. Harry seguiu o olhar dela, e permaceneu impassível quando tornou a fita-la. Se ela soubesse quanto custou aquele relógio ir parar em seu pulso...

Gina apenas sorriu para ele, antes de abrir a caixinha de veludo preto em suas mãos. Dentro havia um cordão delicado e prateado, com um pingente de coração. Gina o pegou e sem surpresa alguma viu que ele abria, como o relógio, em duas partes envidraçadas para colocar fotos.

- Eu posso trocar, se você não gostar. Porque eu tive a idéia a partir do relógio, então pode ser que você não tenha achado nada original e não tenha gost...

- Eu adorei. Foi o melhor presente que ganhei.

Aquilo foi dito com sinceridade e simplicidade, e o calou. Sem saber o que dizer ele apenas concordou. Eles se fitaram até Harry baixar os olhos, porque aquela tristeza nos olhos dela estava incomodando-o.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou depois de um minuto.

- Não é "com todo o seu amor".

- O quê? – ela estava lhe mostrando o cordão pendurado no dedo, e Harry não pode evitar sorrir quando entendeu. – Você quer que eu grave "com todo o meu amor" no pingente?

- Não. A idéia seria minha, e não adiantaria nada. Você tinha que ter feito isso antes, mas eu gostei muito do presente, mesmo assim.

- Que bom.

Ela se virou e entrou em casa, segurando a porta aberta. Harry a seguiu, apesar do que havia dito antes. O local estava um pouco diferente, mais vazio e mais claro. Deu alguns passos observando o ambiente, e então seus olhos caíram em Gina encostado à porta fechada, tão fechada como os olhos dela.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – ela demorou mais um segundo para responder, mas ele preferiu ignorar. Enfim abriu os olhos e por um segundo Harry pensou ver um brilho de desespero neles, mas Gina deu sorriso largo e aquele pensamento foi esquecido – Que tal comer alguma coisa? Eu sei que você adora sorvete e tenho algum aqui.

Eles foram à cozinha, e Harry se sentou à mesa quando ela o sugeriu. Ali também estava mais vazio, com um ar estranho, apesar de familiar.

Gina serviu uma grande taça para ele com o doce e se retirou. Harry não tinha fome, mas se obrigou a experimentar. Sabia que ninguém do círculo de amizade deles apreciava muito sorvete, então era provável que ela tinha comprado apenas na esperança dele aparecer. Como aconteceu, apesar do atraso.

Gina apareceu minutos depois na porta da cozinha carregando uma caixa retangular e larga, que colocou a sua frente. Sorriu antes de se sentar na cadeira em frente e abrir a caixa. Havia fotos ali, dezenas, talvez centenas. Harry a viu mexer e remexer nelas enquanto tomava seu sorvete e tentava entender como se sentia.

Ela pegou uma tesoura que ele não a tinha visto trazer e começou a cortar o que para Harry era apenas um papel retangular fino e comprido, mas que sabia que era uma foto, se olhasse do ângulo de Gina. Ela o cortou em quatro quadradinhos, então pegou seu cordão e abriu o pingente.

A caixa estava na sua frente, mas Harry a viu trabalhar em algo e então fazer dois movimentos de varinha. Ela se ergueu fitando-o, e sem dizer palavra alguma tirou o relógio dele, fazendo os pêlos do braço de Harry se arrepiarem. Fez o mesmo que antes quando se sentou de novo.

Gina não precisava lhe dizer o que estava fazendo, era muito claro. Ela saiu dali com a caixa e a tesoura e deixou o relógio e o cordão. Harry os pegou e abriu-os.

Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que tiraram aquelas fotos. Estavam voltando de viagem, quando ainda pensavam que nunca mais teriam de se envolver com nada relacionada aos Hortes. Tinham entrado numa daquelas cabines de fotos instantâneas e tiraram quatro pequenas fotos que foram impressas no papel retangular fino e comprido que vira Gina cortando.

Em cada espaço envidraçado do pingente e do relógio era possível ver agora os dois naquelas mesmas quatro pequenas fotos, cada uma ligeiramente diferente da outra. Harry tinha uma cópia daquelas fotos também. Eram trouxas, não se mexiam, mas mesmo sem mágica ele gostava muito delas.

- De cada lado tem um foto nossa juntos. Eu não quis colocar uma foto sua de um lado e uma minha do outro, quis que ficássemos unidos, mesmo que fosse apenas assim. Nas fotos.

Gina estava encostado à porta, observando-o. Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e pegou o relógio, gentilmente colocando-o de volta em seu pulso, antes de erguer o cabelo e lhe oferecer seu pescoço, com pedido de "por favor". Harry colocou o cordão nela e Gina voltou a se ajeitar em seu lugar.

Como havia acontecido incontáveis vezes naquela noite, eles ficaram apenas se olhando em silêncio. Não era preciso dizer nada para cada um entender o outro. A dor, ansiedade, alegria, necessidade, alívio por trás de cada olhar.

- Você não gostou do sorvete, Harry?

- Hã ... Gostei, só não estou com fome.

- Parece que você não tem tido muita fome ultimamente. Você emagreceu.

- Um pouco.

- Muito. Você não tem se alimentado direito?

- Tenho.

- Não tem não. Você precisa comer, Harry, senão vai ficar doente.

- Eu estou comendo, caso contrário não estaria aqui, vivo ainda! – ele estava levemente irritado.

- Então precisa comer melhor. E recuperar seu peso.

- Está tudo bem, Gina. – falou com um suspirou cansado.

- Você emagreceu muito, não pode estar tudo bem. Você pode sair para comer fora, já que... – ela se calou. Ambos sabiam o que ela diria: "já que agora eu não posso mais cozinhar para você".

- Não preciso sair para comer fora. Agora eu _sei_ cozinhar.

- Sério? – ela não evitar um riso de deboche.

- É. – ele a fitou com a sobrancelha erguida em desafio, e então eles sorriram, antes de silenciarem-se novamente. Gina começou a mexer na toalha da mesa e Harry voltou sua atenção ao sorvete quase derretido que tinha agora, brincando com ele sem querer realmente toma-lo.

Vendo aquilo, Gina pegou o sorvete meio derretido dele para si. Era óbvio que Harry não queria mais, então começou o toma-lo. Aquilo pareceu a ele tão íntimo, tão dos dois, que por um momento Harry se perdeu a observando tomar o sorvete.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, mas foi um riso para si mesmo, como se Gina estivesse se lembrando de algo só dela.

- O que foi, Gina?

- Nada, Harry.

- Nada?

- Nada. É que... sabe, você está me lembrando de quando a gente se conheceu, na escola. Um menino magricela, usando óculos, o que você não usa mais, e com uma cicatriz na testa. – ela afastou o cabelo dele que caia em sua testa e contornou a cicatriz com a ponta do dedo, com tanta leveza que não era um toque mais sutil do que a brisa do vento. A mão desceu e parou ao lado de seu rosto, enquanto Harry e Gina de fitavam. Então depois de um minuto ou dois Gina se aproximou o necessário e o beijou.

Harry não fez nada além de fechar os olhos e retribuir. Não se moveu um palmo, não tirou as mãos de sobre a mesa. Foi um beijo tão delicado, íntimo e mágico que ele não ousou se mover, e nem ela. Gina apenas encostou seus lábios no dele, o beijou por um instante e se afastou, abrindo os olhos.

- Desculpa. Foi um impulso, eu não queria... Ah, que mentira! Eu queria sim. Desculpa. – aqueles últimas palavras Gina disse apenas para si mesmo, apesar de Harry ouvi-las, e estavam cheias de pesar e uma estranha sensação de intangibilidade. Ela se levantou e apoiou-se a parede, batendo a cabeça de leve na mesma. Harry não sabia se achava aquilo engraçado ou trágico, nem como estava exatamente se sentindo.

Depois de um momento em que ele foi dominado pelo choque, foi até Gina e a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Ela se virou e o abraçou, chorando.

- Desculpa, desculpa...

- Shh, tá tudo bem, Gina.

Ela continuou chorando, abraça a ele, e o próprio Harry teve de fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar. Era por isso que parte dele não queria vê-la, ele sabia que não aguentaria, que ficaria com o coração despedaçado - e ela também. Porque apesar de tudo, de todas as diferenças entre ele e Paul, Harry sabia o quão difícil aquilo era para Gina.

- Não ta tudo bem. – Gina falou quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. Eles ainda estavam abraçados – Não tá tudo bem, porque você está tão diferente, Harry! E eu não estou falando de ter perdido uns dez quilos ou, ou... sei lá, ter aprendido a cozinhar, mas... Esse olhar. Esse seu olhar cheio de dor, me desculpe por isso, me desculpe, por favor...

Ela o abraçou aos prantos de novo, e Harry sentiu que ia fraquejar também. Era ele quem devia estar se desculpando, não ela, porque fora ele que errara primeiro, que a abandora primeiro e a fez sofrer muito antes dele.

Cada um queria culpar a si mesmo pela dor do outro.

- Eu preciso ir embora. - Harry falou com a voz meio embargada, repentinamente frio. Talvez se ele se fosse poderia colocar a cabeça em ordem - Chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir, está tarde... ou cedo demais, está quase clareando. – E estava mesmo. O sol começava a nascer. O céu ainda estava escuro, mas uma luz alaranjada começava a aparecer ao leste. – Adeus.

Ele a afastou e Gina se deixou a distância entre eles ser criada. Ela sentiu a mudança repentina nele, e tão repentina foi também o desespero e medo que sentiu. Desespero por não ter tempo de falar o que queria, que nem sabia o que era exatamente, ele estava indo; queria mantê-lo ali mais um instante para conversarem. Medo porque aquilo só podia significar que ele não se interessava mais por ela, que não a queria... Não é? Talvez tudo fosse uma despedida... Não, não podia ser. Entretanto, o choque pelo desespero e o medo lhe causou paralisia, e ela simplesmente o ficou olhando inexpressivamente, raciocínio lento, tentando entender a mudança dele. Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo demorou para se recuperar um pouco daquela sensação.

- Não. Não vá embora agora, Harry.

- Gina, eu... Eu preciso ir embora.

- Para onde? Onde você está morando?

- Ao norte.

- Onde?

- Yorkshire.

- Onde em Yorkshire?

Harry respirou fundo. Sabia onde ela queria chegar. Ele era o fiel do segredo de sua casa, logo só ele poderia contar onde ela ficava.

- Eu não vou te dizer isso agora, Gina. Sinto muito.

- Tá. - não foi mais do um murmúrio, e Harry só entendeu o que ela disse porque prestou atenção nos lábios se movendo.

- Eu vou embora. Qualquer coisa agente conversa no trabalho. - Ele parecia ter pressa, como se não conseguisse respirar.

- Ok. – ela sabia que eles não iam conversar no trabalho, porque ele estava sempre fugindo, mas mesmo assim não o impediu de dar as costas a ela e sair da cozinha. Era aquela sensação de paralisia ainda.

Não sabia o que era o certo a fazer, então ficou parada, deixando as coisas acontecerem por si só. Harry se foi, e Gina se sentou para se recuperar do que quer que fosse que sentia.

Tinha algo errado com ela, estava tudo tão... lento. Como se estivesse vendo tudo de muito longe, e custasse a entender e ouvir tudo, e por isso custasse também a responder ao que acontecia.

Ela foi para o quarto. A sensação estranha a acompanhou. Quando o dia já tinha praticamente nascido, Gina viu que seu estado era por sentir estar perdendo uma outra vez algo muito importante. Aquilo foi tão assustador que ela não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se chocada e impotente.

Se tivesse insistido e batido o pé Harry a escutaria, mas não teve forças. Aquelas palavras dele tiraram toda sua energia. "_Adeus._" Não foi um tchau ou até logo, foi um _adeus_. Enfim ele a tinha esquecido, a deixado... Sem acreditar totalmente naquilo, apesar da certeza absoluta que sentia naquela observação, ela deixou as lágrimas virem, e depois o sono. Quando acordasse, demoraria um pouco para se lembrar de tudo, e então se perguntaria porque não tinha feito tudo diferente, mas já seria tarde demais. E quanto Gina se levantasse e começasse seu dia, Harry ainda estaria andando perdido por Londres, perguntando-se porque tinha ido lá se aquilo só o tinha feito chorar e trazido a dor outra vez..

----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : ----- : -----

O sentimento de perda foi forte e Gina sentia que não havia mais volta. Aquele "adeus" tinha sido o fim. Estava tudo perdido para ela e Harry, e isso era uma certeza sólida, dura e instransponível, mas era um sentimento que ela já tinha experimentado duas vezes, de forma que não foi tão difícil supera-lo uma terceira.

Só às vezes, vezes cada vez mais e mais raras, se perguntava o que teria acontecido se aquele tom frio de Harry não a tivesse desarmado e sugado sua esperança, como um Dementador. Provavelmente ela teria dito a ele coisas que tinha estado vagando em sua mente... E isso seria bom? Ela não sabia dizer, porque o tempo não voltaria para que pudesse fazer outra escolha e ver como seria, porém imaginava que sim, se ele ainda... Mas era passado, e o melhor era esquecer.

Também às vezes, cada vez mais raras também, quando ia dormir, torcia para sonhar com Harry novamente, e então poder ir novo a sua porta e vê-lo lá, como tinha acontecido naquela noite. Mas isso não aconteceria, Gina sabia.

Ele e Zeck haviam sido enviados para trabalharem disfarçados em algum lugar longínquo, que apenas Caboll sabia onde era, pouco depois daquele dia que ele apareceu em sua casa. Os dois mandavam notícias regularmente, e então Gina podia ficar tranqüila e prosseguir em paz com seu trabalho. Queria que Harry voltasse logo e queria conversar com ele, porque iria terminar com Paul!

Mas a certeza dela em terminar com Paul e a falta que sentia de Harry foram amenizando de acordo com que Gina via o verão passar e o outono chegar, trazendo consigo as folhas amareladas que caíam das árvores, e então o inverno cinzento aparecer.

Ela havia recebido mais três daquelas cartas misteriosas e cada vez mais ameaçadoras com o passar do tempo.

E também com o tempo, ficava mais difícil a tarefa de Zeck e Harry, eles diziam isso nos contatos cada vez mais raros que faziam. Foi no começo de novembro que eles mandaram a última mensagem, dizendo que partiriam para se infiltrar no grupo inimigo cujas pistas estavam seguindo há meses. Desde então não se recebia notícia alguma dos dois, e até mesmo Caboll se mostrava um pouco apreensivo às vezes, mas quem estava mais chateada com a ausência deles era Meg.

- Eles perderam meu casamento. – ela constantemente reclamava.

Ela e Igor haviam se casado no outono, e ele tinha ido trabalhar como secretário geral no Conselho Internacional de Bruxos. Meg seria transferida para o Departamento de Aplicação de Leis da Magia em janeiro, e torcia para eles chagarem para a reunião que daria em comemoração.

Mas em meados de dezembro nem Harry ou Zeck haviam dado sinal de vida, e a torcida de Meg para eles voltarem a tempo da sua comemoração se tornou torcida para que eles ainda estivessem vivos. Nesse ponto a preocupação dela já era compartilhada por todos, até mesmo Paul, que não gostava muito de Harry, apesar de apreciar bastante a amizade de Zeck. Gina se mantinha impaciente, com a esperança a cada dia de receber uma mensagem de algum dos dois.

E a impaciência dela já era diferente da que um dia já tivera. Por Zeck era a mesma coisa, mas por Harry mudara. Com o tempo que passava, algo mudara por Harry. Gina viu que a dor do primeiro mês não era permanente, assim como não fora permanente a dor que voltou com aquele encontro rápido na madrugada depois de seu aniversário. A confiança em Paul aumentava, e ela se sentia muito bem com ele. As diferenças que ela havia visto em Harry naquele dia de agosto em que ele aparecera em sua casa voltavam cada vez menos e menos em sua mente, e agora ela quase nunca chorava, e pensava cada vez menos nele, a não ser para se preocupar. A parte dele nela ainda estava lá, adormecida, e talvez nunca mais acordasse, porque Gina sentia que a relação dela com Paul se fortalecia cada vez mais.

Às vezes ela pensava que aquilo tudo acontecia apenas pela distância que havia entre eles, e achava isso muito bom. Então tinha medo de simplesmente se acostumar com Paul e deixar passar seu amor verdadeiro, que era Harry. Mas se na verdade o amor verdadeiro dela fosse Paul? Porque com ele não tinha aquela inconstância e sentimentos arrebatadores, era tudo simples e seguro. Com Paul Gina sabia onde estava pisando, ela tinha o controle da situação, com Harry não.

Quando raramente parava para se perguntar o que sentia por Harry, pensava tanto sem chegar a lugar algum que simplesmente desistia. Sua única certeza era que pensar nele não doía mais, não machucava e nem nada do tipo. Ele era apenas um amigo distante, um pouco mais amigo que Zeck por tudo que já viveram.

Foram incontáveis vezes com esse pensamento que havia decidido guardar o cordão que Harry lhe deu, mas sempre desistia. Aquilo era algo deles, como um segredo, uma lembrança de um amor passado. Não conseguia se desvencilhar. Para algumas pessoas a lembrança desse tipo de amor era uma memória, um livro, uma flor murcha guardada em algum lugar ou qualquer outra coisa, para ela era aquele cordão.

Foi no Natal que ela o tirou pela primeira vez desde que o ganhara. Paul lhe deu um cordão com pequenas safiras e pedras da lua, e fez questão que ela o usasse naquela noite.

Ela tirou o presente de Harry e o guardou. Paul não sabia quem lhe dera e muito menos que se ele o abrisse acharia duas fotos dela e de Harry, uma de cada lado do pingente.

- O meu presente é muito mais bonito que o medalhão. – Paul comentou quando viu o cordão de safiras e pedras da lua no pescoço dela.

Ele queria que Gina o usasse o tempo todo, como fazia com o cordão de Harry, mas ela já se acostumara com o outro. Dessa forma, qual não foi surpresa dele, dias depois, quando viu que ela voltou a usar o cordão antigo.

Gina balançava o pingente de um lado a outro da corrente num gesto distraído quando a sentiu se soltar.

- O quê...?

Pensou que a corrente tinha arrebentado, mas quando puxou o cordão viu que ele só tinha desabotoado. Ia pedir para Paul o pôr de volta quando ele se levantou da banheira em que estavam. Gina o viu sumir pela porta do banheiro e entrar no _closer_ dela, então voltar com o cordão que ele lhe deu.

- Eu não pedi para você usar o meu cordão? Eu não gosto desse. – Paul ia pegar o cordão de Gina, mas ela não deixou. Gostava mais daquele, ela disse, e não adiantava Paul insistir.

- Você é sempre tão teimosa!

- Não é teimosia. Simplesmente gosto mais desse.

- Se você tivesse me dito que não havia gostado do meu presente eu trocava. Assim você não ia precisar ficar inventando desculpas agora. - Ele se juntou a ela na banheira de novo, e a puxou para si. – Eu não ia ficar chateado.

- Eu sei, e eu gostei do seu presente. A questão é que eu prefiro usa-lo em ocasiões especiais.

- Hoje tem uma ocasião especial.

- Tem?

- Tem.

- Ah, é verdade. Hoje é a despedida da Meg.

- Não. – Paul falou – Hoje é uma ocasião especial, mas não é por isso.

- Então é por quê?

Paul sorriu e a beijou, a abraçando mais forte embaixo d'água.

- Porque quando a gente chegar do trabalho, você vai ser minha. – ele sussurrou, a beijando de novo – Só minha.

Gina sorriu, tentando ignorar o frio em sua barriga ao se lembrar do trato que fez.

- Sério? Eu nem lembrava disso.

- Pois trate de ir lembrando, Gina.

- Eu vou tratar é de me vestir para ir trabalhar. – beijou-o e saiu porta afora, se enrolado numa toalha qualquer.

Gina foi escolher uma roupa para vestir e pode ouvir Paul saindo da água também. Um minuto depois as mãos deles estavam desamarrando a toalha do corpo dela.

- De manhã, de noite, não faz muita diferença, não é?

Paul a virou para si e a beijou profundamente, e Gina retribuiu. Bem, talvez não fizesse muita diferença mesmo... talvez...

- Mas temos que ir trabalhar. – ela falou, se afastando dele com relutância – De noite, depois da comemoração da Meg, ok?

- Você vai ter que me recompensar pela espero.

- Eu vou. – ela o beijou de novo e se afastou para procurar uma roupa, antes que ela mesma desistisse de esperar a noite chegar – Prometo.

- E eu quero que você só use o meu cordão – ele sussurrou maroto em seu ouvido, antes de sair para vestir sua própria roupa que estava no quarto dela.

Gina riu e se vestiu, e depois partiram para o trabalho.

Aquele era um dia como qualquer outro. Chegaram e descobriram que ainda não havia notícia alguma de Zeck e Harry, que no momento eram os únicos agentes fora. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era preocupante, era também uma situação relativamente normal pela tarefa complicada que eles estariam executando. Porém isso não aliviava ninguém.

Gina levou seu dia com a mesma rotina de ultimamente: lendo, avaliando, arquivando, decifrando todo tipo de mensagens e documentos que chegavam para ela dos três casos que sua divisão estava trabalhando no momento. Era um trabalho totalmente burocrático, mas que precisava ser feito e que no momento estava em suas mãos. Se ela quisesse, e tomasse algumas medidas para isso, poderia trabalhar em casa, mas preferia ficar onde todos estavam – e onde as notícias que ela não percebia esperar chegariam primeiro.

Por diversas vezes naquele dia ela se pegou parando seu trabalho e olhando as pessoas a sua volta. Então, em certo momento, seus olhos bateram numa cena: Rachel - que trabalhava no lugar de Igor e também no de Meg, a partir da semana seguinte – conversava com Paul e olhava fixamente para um pôster atrás da mesa dele. Ela olhava tão fixamente, quase sem piscar, que Gina percebeu que ela de fato não olhava o pôster, mas sim_evitava_ o olhar de Paul. E a parte do pôster que seus olhos estavam grudados ficava tão diretamente atrás da cabeça dele que Gina duvidou que Paul percebesse que Rachel estava olhando não para seus olhos, mas para um pouco acima deles. Na verdade não era a primeira vez que acontecia aquilo.

Era claro para ela porque Rachel evitava olhar ou se aproximar muito de Paul. Ela também se sentia inquieta e incomodada na presença dele, e Gina sabia que não era por Paul provoca-la o tempo todo com piadinhas ou brincadeiras de mau gosto (que eram respondidas a altura) ou as eventuais críticas. Ela sabia o que era aquilo porque já o sentiu por alguém.

"_Gostar do Paul é complicado_", Gina pensou. E o mais estranho é que não se sentia incomodada por Rachel gostar dele. _Isso_ a incomodava: não sentir ciúme. Se o amava, e o amava, por que não sentia ciúme dele? Talvez por saber que Rachel não era o tipo de pessoa que se atiraria em cima dele ou por confiar em Paul.

Ou por um outro motivo.

Gina fez uma nota mental para perguntar a alguém se percebia aquilo sobre Rachel também e voltou ao trabalho.

O dia passou tranquilamente, mas no fim da tarde ela se sentiu agitada: algo dentro dela a incomodava, mas não saberia dizer o que era. Não chegava a ser uma sensação, mas uma _impressão_ de agonia e medo. Sem saber como se livrar daquilo, ela resolveu tentar se distrair.

A despedida de Meg não seria uma festa, mas uma reunião amigável. Meg quis de todo modo que fosse no próprio Ministério, de forma que quando Gina saiu para se distrair acabou ajudando-a a arrumar uma das salas de reunião para acolher seus colegas de trabalho mais próximos. Havia aperitivos e garrafas de cerveja amanteigadas em todo lugar, além de uma decoração simples e bonita que Meg fez.

Quando tudo estava pronto Igor chegou, como visitante, e cumprimentou-as. Gina reparou os olhos brilhantes de Meg quando o viu, e concluiu que ela ficou ainda mais bonita e luminosa depois do casamento.

Sentou-se fingindo estar muito interessada em uma cesta com pequenos pães para deixá-los mais a vontade, e só então prestou atenção na sala, em vez de na decoração. Era a mesma sala de reunião onde ela tinha reencontrado Harry meses atrás. A percepção a atingiu com um estranho frio na espinha que durou apenas um instante, e por ser tão rápida fez com que Gina se convencesse que tinha imaginado a sensação ruim... E então ela ficou concentrada em seus botões.

- No que você está pensando?

Ela olhou para frente. Meg estava sentada, ainda sorrindo. Igor tinha desaparecido.

- Cadê o Igor?

- Foi chamar o pessoal há uns cinco minutos. Você parecia em transe. O que foi?

Ela respondeu a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

- Rachel. Estava pensando nela.

- Ela é uma boa pessoa – Meg comentou depois de um momento – e boa profissional, se quer minha opinião. E – houve um momento de hesitação aí – me lembra muito você, no começo.

- Eu? – Gina estava sinceramente surpresa. – Por quê?

- Por muitas coisas, eu acho. Você parecia tão jovem quando chegou aqui. Não que não seja ainda, mas você parecia _muito_ jovem. É como se você tivesse amadurecido de lá para cá. Em muitos sentidos.

Elas se olharam por mais um instante e Gina desviou o olhar para as mãos.

"_Talvez eu tenha_", ela pensou. Porque se sentia mais velha mesmo, mais madura. E diferente do que acontecia antes, agora, quando se olhava no espelho, ela _via_ uma adulta, não mais uma garota. Estava igual a antes, mas completamente diferente – por dentro e por fora.

- E você acha que a Rachel tem essa mesma jovialidade que eu tive, Meg? Por quê?

- Talvez por ela ser tão jovem quanto você quando começou a trabalhar aqui. Você sabe, Caboll só contrata pessoas jovens e promissoras, é assim que ele trabalha. Então a Rachel tem o quê? Vinte anos? Suponhamos que sim. Você tinha uma espécie de inocência infantil que te cercava que já não tem mais, e ela tem uma vivacidade incrível. São dois tipos de... Ah, energias, características, sei lá. Mas é por isso que ela me lembra você, por vocês duas tem algo que_atrai_ as pessoas. Quase como se fosse um feitiço mesmo.

- Eu vou entender isso como um elogio, Meg. – a outra riu e naquele momento a sala começou a se encher. Meg se levantou e recebeu as pessoas. O horário do trabalho tinha acabado.

Meia hora depois, Gina ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, mas agora conversava com Chuck. Paul conversava baixo com John e Mike num canto e a ruiva viu que Cho não estava ali. Ela podia contar nos dedos às vezes que tinham se encontrado desde as férias de julho.

- Meg me disse uma coisa estranha hoje. - Gina falou para Chuck quando o viu seguir Rachel pelos olhos, quando ela passou ao lado da mesa. – Sobre a Rachel...

- O quê foi? – de repente toda atenção dele estava voltada para Gina, e aquilo tanto a assustou quando a deixou desconcertada por um breve momento.

- Ah, nada de importante na verdade. Ela disse que a Rachel a faz se lembrar de como eu era, quando cheguei aqui.

O rapaz a analisou por um longo minuto com o cenho franzido.

- Pode ser. Mas de modos bem diferentes.

- Como assim?

- Bem – ele pareceu ligeiramente desconfortável, mas logo o desconforto passou e ele continuou – vocês chamam a atenção, as duas. Vocês são bonitas, jovens e talentosas. Cho e Meg também, mas não da mesma forma. E só isso basta para chamar atenção. Você, Gina, tem uma delicadeza, uma pureza na forma de ser que cativa, encanta. Antes tinha inocência mesclada a isso tudo, mas não agora. A Rachel tem isso de cativar também, mas na vontade de viver dela, na alegria, energia que passa para as pessoas. Ela é uma pessoa _interessante_.

- Ah. Então foi sobre isso que a Meg falou? Que ela me lembra por que cativa, faz amizade com as pessoas com facilidade?

- Creio que sim. Ela é realmente agradável, não é?

Sim, ela era. Gina gostava de Rachel, apesar de não ter muito contato. E ela era mesmo interessante, como se tivesse várias coisas a contar e mostrar a todo mundo. Gina tentou, mas não conseguia ver a si mesmo com um "poder" daqueles.

- Ou Meg pode estar se referindo a outra coisa também – Chuck olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida e aquele sorriso de cobra pronta para dar o bote no rosto -, mas não creio realmente. É só uma outra teoria.

Gina já estava rindo antes mesmo de pedir a ele para contar a outra "teoria".

- Claro, pode ser que Meg simplesmente ache que ela lembra você pelo simples fato de todos os homens solteiros do nosso Departamento, senão do Ministério, estarem loucos para sair com ela. E antes aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa com você.

Gina riu bastante.

- Mas você sabe, não é, Gina, que perdeu seu posto? Que foi deposta de seu trono? – ele continuou – Rachel é_novidade_. Quer dizer, você é mais bonita do que ela, mas tem alguma coisa nela que _atrai_ muito mais. Fisicamente, entende? – Gina, que foi beber um gole de cerveja amanteigada para tentar se controlar da crise de riso, engasgou, pelas caras e bocas cômicas de Chuck - Acho que é realmente a personalidade dela. Vivaz. Nunca me liguei nessas coisas de personalidade, mas talvez... O fato é que agora os murmúrios e olhares são dirigidos a ela. Você, Gina Weasley, é figurinha repetida, muito vista nesses corredores já...

Depois de mais alguns minutos de brincadeira, Chuck parou e Gina controlou seu riso, e eles voltaram a conversar normalmente, mas não antes de Chuck dizer, sério:

- É verdade, Gina. Você foi _mesmo_ deposta. Você não é a garota mais quente do Ministério mais.

Ela riu uma última vez, apesar de no fundo se sentir levemente incomodada pelo que Chuck havia dito (afinal, fazia bem para o ego), e resolveu perguntar uma coisa. Seria direta, preto no branco, e queria uma resposta da mesma forma.

- E você acha que a Rachel está apaixonada pelo Paul?

Chuck não riu, e Gina nem esperava isso. Ela já sabia a resposta, e suspeitava que ele também.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, Gina...

- Eu não estou preocupada. – e não estava mesmo. Talvez tenha sido a confiança no rosto dela que o fez continuar.

- Hã... Pode ser que sim ou pode ser que não, mas nesse caso ela tem algo contra o Paul, porque a Rachel é meio fria com ele, sabe? O que não condiz com o comportamento normal dela com as pessoas.

- É. Eu já tinha reparado isso também.

- Então para que perguntou?

- Perguntou o quê? – a voz de Mike veio do lado de Gina. Ele tinha acabado de se sentar.

- Gina acabou de me perguntar se eu acho que a Rachel gosta do Paul. – Chuck contou.

Um erguer de sobrancelha foi a única resposta de Mike.

- O que você acha? – Gina insistiu com o recém chegado.

- Eu acho que você está vendo coisas onde não tem. Paul não gosta dela. Ele gosta de _você_.

- Mas eu não perguntei se ele gosta de mim, Mike. Perguntei se você acha que _ela_ gosta _dele_.

- Se ela gostar, o que você vai fazer?

- Nada. Eu gosto do Paul, isso é tudo, Mike. Agora, _se_ ele gostasse dela também, eu sairia do caminho.

- 'Sairia do caminho'. Seria simples assim você deixa-lo?

_É, seria_.

Era estranho, Gina pensou, mas não seria muito duro terminar com Paul, se ele quisesse. Ela entenderia. Sentiria falta dele, da sua companhia e seu humor, mas seu coração não ficaria despedaçado. Provavelmente era porque havia tanta amizade, companheirismo na relação dos dois. Gina sentiu-se tomada por uma sensação, ou antes, um pensamento: eles eram amigos que decidiram ficar juntos, e a circunstância deixou as coisas seguirem assim, e assim seria até eles decidissem seguir cada um seu caminho, se é que isso aconteceria. Mas ela ignorou essa constatação, tinha algo de incômodo nisso. Independente de como as coisas fossem, obviamente ela não o deixaria por haver alguma outra pessoa interessada nele, não importava se Rachel ou uma Catherine ou uma Jane ou uma Ellen ou uma outra qualquer.

- Sim e não – decidiu-se em responder por fim. -, depende. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- E não sei se ela gosta dele, de verdade, mas ela age de forma diferente com ele. Isso pode ser tanto uma atração quanto uma implicância apenas, apesar de que acho que é uma implicância, uma defesa. Quer dizer, se ela apenas agisse de modo indiferente a ele tudo bem, mas o Paul também não a _deixa em paz_. Ele implica com ela o tempo todo, dá alfinetada, critica o trabalho dela, de forma que o comportamento da Rachel pode ser apenas uma forma de repelir o Paul. Ele parece não gostar nada dela, e ela é distante na esperança dele a deixar em paz. Minha teoria.

- Ele disse que não gosta mesmo dela – Gina contou para os dois, se lembrando de qualquer coisa -, que tem algo que o incomoda na Rachel...

Mike e Chuck trocaram um olhar cúmplice, cheio de segredos, que a ruiva não percebeu.

- ... mas não me importo realmente. Não tenho motivo algum para desconfiar ou ter ciúmes do Paul. – Gina estava sendo sincera. Se Rachel gostasse ou não de Paul, aquilo não a incomodava.

- Mas o que é estranho – Chuck falou, se esforçando para lembrar de algo que ele não havia dado muito importância, mas estava resgatando agora – é que isso aconteceu por agora, há uns dois meses.

- Isso o quê, Chuck? – Mike que perguntou

- O Paul ficar enchendo a Rachel. Antes ele só falava com a gente sobre isso, e mesmo assim eram indiretas. Foi de uns tempos para cá ele passou a ser nada cortês, criticá-la e ao trabalho dela diretamente. Falando na cara mesmo. Desde quando Igor saiu daqui, mais ou menos. Acho que começou um pouco depois.

- É, em novembro mais ou menos. Você está certo, Chuck. Eu não tinha reparado, acho que foi mesmo desde quando Igor saiu... – Mike se lembrou repentinamente da festa de despedida de Igor, uma lembrança que ele não tinha dado importância vindo a sua mente naquele momento. Ele e seu amigo trocaram mais um daquele olhar cúmplice e rápido, e relançou o olhar para Gina, que parecia não ouvir o que eles estavam falando, muito ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos. Mas antes que qualquer um ali pudesse voltar a falar, uma coisa aconteceu.

As poucas pessoas ali se espantaram e se afastaram para as paredes, e isso aconteceu em apenas um segundo, porque no segundo seguinte o arminho prateado que tinha repentinamente aparecido já falava, diretamente para Bernard Caboll, com a voz de Zeck: "_Chegamos agora e estou no St. Mungus. Descobrimos _tudo_. Estou ferido, mas bem. Ninguém sabe dizer se o Harry vai sobreviver"._

E no instante que o patrono se dispersou, o pânico se instalou.

* * *

****

**Respotas as Reviews**:

**o Pati Mello**: bem, o Harry anda msm meio desafortunado ultimamente. fique calma, td vai se ajeitar para ele.

**o ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: está aí o encontro deles do casal! e eu ñ recebi msm o seu e-mail, e nem troquei meu endereço, aconteceu alguma coisa.

**o Priscila Louredo**: eh, algo assim precisa msm acontecer, soh assim tds veriam a mudança dele. e nesse cap, eles sofreram juntos, viu? pelo menos d certa forma.

**o Liara**: tenho q concordar com vc, a olivia ñ eh grds coisas. e o harry foi falar como a gina, viu?! obrigada pelos elogios.

**o Brousire**: obrigada pelos votos, desejo o msm pra vc. li tds os seus "argumentos" sobre harry, gina e olivia e entendi exatamente oq vc quis dizer, creio eu. e infelizmente vou ficar t devendo a "Nataly" na fic, rs.

**o Sil17**: atualiza, atualiza, atualiza ecos do sudeste, pelo amor d deus!!!! eu AMO sua fic, esperei um ano por ela e agora to aqui me mordendo por mais, aiaiai! o final do último cap foi mtmt bom, preciso de mais, pf!!!!!! ok, agora q o momento atualiza já passou... q bom q você gostou do rumo da historia, espero q as coisas continem assim. e eu dei uma juntadinha do harry e na gina dessa cap, viu? msm q depois eles tenham se separado ainda mais do q antes.

**o Mariana Rocha**: hehehe... obrigada.

**o Byzinha Lestrange**: o sofrimento ñ tah acabando ñ, falta um pouco mais ainda, mas logo, logo td se ajeita.

**o Anna Weasley Potter**: oh, tadinho do harry, tenho q concordar! e sinto dizer q o harry ñ vai quebrar a cara do paul.

**o Carlitos e Yas**: oh, obrigada, obrigada! continuei, o cap novo esta aí. aproveita!!


	19. A História de Zeck

**A História de Zeck**

O corredor estava tão, tão cheio que Gina estava vendo a hora em que alguém apareceria e expulsaria todos dali. Obviamente o lugar não podia receber tantas visitas, principalmente de noite.

Ela, seus colegas de trabalho, Bernard Caboll, David Hibby e alguns membros da equipe dele estavam no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Mais precisamente no quarto andar, de "danos por magia". As pessoas ocupavam todas as cadeiras do corredor, e ainda havia muitas de pé.

Muitos dos que estavam ali tinham ido à despedida de Meg, que foi repentinamente encerrada pela chegada do patrono. Todos que entenderam o que a mensagem queria dizer foram imediatamente ao hospital, e esperavam por notícias dos dois homens.

Haviam acabado de chegar e teriam entrado no quarto de Zeck e feito muitas perguntas, mas o Sr. Caboll os impediu quando viu que lá dentro estava a família de Zeck e mais algumas pessoas, provavelmente amigos próximos. Seria melhor esperar que saíssem para conversar com ele.

E enquanto esperavam, estavam doidos por notícias de Harry. Gina estava se sentindo nauseada e a impressão de agonia e medo, que tinha sentido mais cedo naquele dia, tinha se transformado e tomado conta dela de uma forma avassaladora. Agradecia por estar sentada, porque suas pernas não agüentariam ficar de pé.

O pior é que ninguém ali parecia saber de "Harry Potter" nenhum. Quando chegaram à recepção, a bruxa de lá insistiu que Harry Potter não estava em quarto nenhum dali, e nunca aparecia um curandeiro que soubesse sobre ele também – ou que estivesse disposto a falar sobre isso, se soubesse. Provavelmente Zeck, que pelo que Caboll disse parecia estar bem, tinha cuidado para manter a identidade de Harry escondida o máximo possível, dentro do possível.

Mas alguém _tinha_ que saber de Harry!

Era com essa esperança, de perguntar a algum dos curandeiros de vestes verdes sobre Harry, que Gina se aventura às vezes a erguer a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, cotovelos sobre o joelho. Só que os que eventualmente passavam por ali não ajudavam muito, e Gina se sentia tão fraca que desistia de prestar atenção ao redor e voltava a sua posição original, tentando dominar seu medo, náusea e angústia.

Estava preocupada com Zeck também, mas Caboll havia dito que ele estava bem. E que ninguém sabia dizer nada sobre Harry...

Ela pôde sentir as lágrimas começarem a cair pelo seu rosto. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava chorando, então o fez mais silenciosamente possível, mas tinha vontade de chorar com força, gritar e se desesperar. Se soubesse que teria forças, iria para o banheiro e se trancaria lá, chorando alto, mas não podia confiar nas próprias pernas.

Em algum lugar próximo podia ouvir uma pessoa chorando também, mas alto, cheia de desespero, em meios a murmúrios e lamentos de "_Harry, Harry_...". Gina não demorou a perceber que era Cho, mas nem se importou naquele momento.

Sentiu alguém tocando seu braço de leve, e secando as lágrimas ergueu os olhos. Era Mike.

- Quer um pouco de chá? Eu...

Ela negou antes que ele pudesse terminar, e sem forças para se impedir, recomeçou a chorar. Mike a abraçou a Gina se prendeu a ele com todas as suas forças, chorando compulsivamente, desejando que aqueles braços vivos fossem de Harry.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. Você vai ver. – ele continuou, afagando seu cabelo – Harry e Zeck vão ficar bem. Caboll e Hibby foram procurar alguém com quem falar e logo voltarão, eles saberão o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que trarão boas notícias.

Contudo, Gina sabia que Mike _não tinha_ certeza que eles trariam boas notícias. Ela percebeu o tom inseguro da voz dele, mesmo que o amigo tentasse escondê-lo.

Mas em uma coisa ele estava certo: não demorou muito para Caboll e Hibby voltarem com alguma notícia. Gina se ajeitou na cadeira para poder ouvi-los melhor.

- Aquela mulherzinha da recepção sabia que ele estava aqui, só não quis nos dizer! Ela bem que poderia... – Caboll reclamava para David Hibby, enquanto caminhavam até o grupo do Ministério que aguardava notícias.

- Ela estava fazendo o que mandaram, Bernard – Gina ouviu o outro homem responder, quando acabaram de chegar até eles.

- Notícias? – um homem que Gina não conhecia bem, só sabia que se chamava Ainslie e trabalhava com o Sr. Hibby, perguntou.

- Zeck está bem, só ferido. – David Hibby falou para todos - Algumas feridas não puderam ser curadas pelos curandeiros, e ele deve ficar aqui por mais uns dois ou três dias. Harry... – ele parou, e olhou incerto para Caboll, que entendeu e continuou.

- Harry está sendo tratado, não pode receber visitas ainda. Ele está gravemente ferido e com algum tipo de veneno no organismo que não estão conseguindo neutralizar, mas... Mas eles vão conseguir e Harry vai ficar bem, estou certo disso.

- Por que ninguém nos disse nada disso antes? – John perguntou. Ele parecia meio aborrecido.

- Poucas pessoas sabem que Harry está aqui, e uma quantidade menor ainda está autorizada a falar disso. Deve ter sido Zeck que se certificou que as coisas fossem assim, o que é bom para nós. Eu e David vamos apagar as memórias de algumas pessoas que trabalham aqui antes que a notícia de Harry Potter estar no hospital se espalhe. Tenho certeza que só os curandeiros que estão cuidando dele precisam saber disso, então se me dão licença... – o Sr. Caboll se virou, tirando um papel do bolso e o analisando. Enquanto se afastava com o Sr. Hibby, Gina ainda pôde ouvi-lo comentar: - Acho que não vamos precisar de nenhum dos obliviadores do Ministério, não são feitiços difíceis. Podemos começar pelo térreo, com aquela mulherzinha da recepção...

Eles sumiram na esquina de um corredor, e Gina se sentiu pior do que antes, se é que isso era possível. Enquanto ouvia a notícia que trouxeram, sentiu seu coração se apertar e apertar, como se uma mão gelada tivesse atravessando seu peito e o esmagando. Ela se sentia tão sem forças que nem conseguia mais chorar, então só continuou sentada e esperou.

Paul, sentado ao seu lado, a abraçou. Gina precisava de apóio e ficou feliz que ele e seus amigos estivessem ali.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, quando o Sr. Caboll e o Sr. Hibby já estavam de volta, eles ouviram a porta se abrir e algumas pessoas saírem, os cumprimentando timidamente. Gina reconheceu entre elas os pais de Zeck. A mãe dele foi falar com Chuck, que a consolou. Ela parecia exausta.

Eles se foram e todo mundo se olhou, para então olhar para Caboll. Ele foi à frente e abriu a porta. Todos os seguiram.

Era um quarto claro e decorado de forma simples. Gina viu as pessoas se afastaram para as paredes, para que todos pudessem entrar, e então Zeck: a aparência horrível de quem havia se machucado gravemente, e provavelmente levado alguns azarações também. Ele estava horrível e parecia cansado.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou a todos, forçando um sorriso. Gina ficou surpreendentemente chocada por ouvir a voz dele. Zeck parecia tão machucado que ela podia jurar que ele não teria forças para falar.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo, e Gina viu Meg abraça-lo delicadamente. Ela continuou parada onde estava, quase aos pés da cama, Paul ao seu lado.

Ele queria notícias de Harry, Caboll contou o pouco que sabia. Zeck pareceu preocupado, e Gina viu sua fisionomia mostrar o que provavelmente qualquer um podia ver nela também: temor pela vida de Harry. Em nenhum segundo ela tinha deixado de pensar nele, apesar da distração que Zeck representava.

- O que aconteceu, Zeck? – alguém perguntou por fim.

- É melhor deixar isso para amanhã – Caboll falou antes que ele pudesse responder. Dava para perceber sua curiosidade e preocupação, mas David Caboll não era o tipo de homem que deixaria isso se sobrepor ao bem estar de um dos seus -, Zeck está cansado. E além do mais, nem todos que estão aqui devem ter acesso a essas informações.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, Gina até se sentiu forte o suficiente para se aproximar e abraçar o amigo, depois saíram. Zeck parecia lutar para se manter acordado.

Voltaram para o corredor e se sentaram mais uma vez, esperando notícias de Harry. Agora que tinha visto e conversado com Zeck, se preocupava com o que tinha acontecido e com Harry, principalmente com Harry.

Quando saíram, algumas pessoas decidiram ir, principalmente aquelas que Gina não conhecia tão bem e que faziam parte da equipe de David Hibby. Eles eram aurores normais, nada de missões misteriosas para eles, mas ela sabia que muitas daquelas pessoas haviam ajudado Harry naquele julho longínquo, em que ele se dedicou por completo a reabertura do caso Hortes. Eles foram ali para visitar Zeck, mas queriam principalmente ver Harry, e agora que sabiam que sua situação era complicada, desistiram de esperar por notícias dele naquela noite.

Mas ela e alguns colegas de trabalho ficaram. Meg e Igor, o Sr. Caboll e o Sr. Hibby pediram para avisá-los por correio-coruja se tivessem alguma notícia.

Gina viu uma, duas, três horas se passarem sem que qualquer curandeiro tivesse novas notícias. O corredor ficava cada vez mais vazio, e apenas ela, Paul, Cho, Mike e John ainda permaneciam ali quando a meia-noite chegou e com ela um novo dia.

- Precisamos ir. Não podemos ficar a noite toda aqui – Mike disse. Gina não queria ir e nem, ela percebeu quando olhou, Cho. As duas não se davam muito bem, mas naquela noite haviam feito um pacto silencioso de trégua.

Se fosse por ela, Gina ficaria, mas sabia que Paul só iria para casa quando ela fosse também. Resolveu ir. Cho foi a única a continuar ali, e Gina sentiu uma ponta de inveja por isso.

Quando saíram na noite de janeiro fria e cheia de neve, decidiram passar no Caldeirão Furado para beber alguma coisa antes de ir para casa. Uma impaciência cercava todos ali, fosse pela preocupação ou curiosidade, e não queriam ir direto para casa e dormir. Aparataram para a rua do bar bruxo, entrando pela porta situada entre a livraria e a loja de discos.

Estava meio vazio, e todos olharam para eles quando entraram. No bar atrás do balcão havia um homem de meia idade magro. Gina pensou que ele não devia ter gostado muito de receber novos fregueses àquela hora, mas não iriam demorar.

Ela se sentou com Paul e Mike enquanto John foi pedir algo para beber. Voltou com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e uma de cerveja amanteigada, além de copos.

A cerveja amanteigada era para ela, uma vez que Gina não costumava beber, mas naquela noite ela surpreendeu a si mesma recusando a cerveja amanteigada e preferindo uma dose de uísque de fogo. John a serviu sem dizer palavra alguma, apesar de olhá-la apreensivamente por um instante.

A bebida desceu queimando, mas Gina sentiu algo quente se derramar em seu peito: era uma fagulha de esperança, de vida. Ela se serviu de mais uma dose e a bebeu, dizendo a si mesma que não estava acostumada àquilo, porém não se importava realmente. Em seguida abraçou Paul, que a consolava.

Os rapazes beberam em silêncio, e pouco depois decidiram ir embora. Apesar de todos sentirem o efeito da bebida, a situação era complicada demais para ficar bem com uma ou duas doses do uísque de fogo.

Aparataram para seu prédio e subiram sem trocar mais nem uma palavra. Gina queria chegar em casa e cair no abismo do sono, dormindo e se esquecendo daquele dia horrível – ou pelo menos tentar.

XXXXXXXXXX.

Apesar do cansaço, ela não dormiu muito.

Gina acordava de tempos em tempos de um pesadelo horrível e demorava muito, muito tempo para dormir de novo, e então ter o mesmo pesadelo. Todos eles terminavam com a morte de Harry.

Ela estava sozinha em casa, e se arrependeu profundamente por não ter pedido a Paul para ficar com ela. Queria alguém que a abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, como seus pais vaziam quando era pequena. Estava com tanto, tanto medo... Se ela o perdesse, se ele partisse... Seria horrível, insuportável!

O peso da possibilidade serviu para alertá-la que todos aqueles sentimentos adormecidos que nutria por Harry, que estava certa que nunca mais acordariam, estavam mais fortes do que nunca. Ela _precisava_ que ele continuasse vivo. Daria sua vida para isso, se fosse necessário.

E em meio aos pesadelos e a acordar e então dormir mais uma vez, para ter novamente aqueles sonhos angustiantes, ela chorava, chorava e chorava fitando no escuro seu cordão, que ele lhe deu...

Devia era ter ficado no hospital, como Cho. Assim seria logo informada de qualquer notícia.

Quando o dia começava a nascer, Gina se levantou e foi tomar banho. Encheu a banheira de água quente e ficou lá até que esfriasse, então se arrumou e partiu.

Não foi para o Ministério, mas direto para o St. Mungus. Enquanto atravessava a vitrine que ficava na Londres trouxa e aparecia em frente à recepção do hospital, o nervosismo e a anciosidade tomaram conta dela, seu coração batia rápido.

Foi para o quarto andar, quase vazio tão cedo. Cho não estava na cadeira em que a haviam deixado nos primeiros minutos daquele dia, nem no banheiro ou no quarto de Zeck, e Gina já estava ficando desesperada, porque não sabia quem no hospital tinha conhecimento de Harry estar ali, para que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

Andou por minutos de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, quando se lembrou que Caboll havia falado qualquer coisa sobre veneno na noite anterior. _Veneno_... Talvez Harry estivesse no terceiro andar (envenenamento por poções ou plantas) ou no primeiro (ferimentos induzidos por criaturas), dependendo da origem do veneno.

Gina desceu para o terceiro andar, o mais próximo, e começou a procurar. Não demorou muito e viu um homem, que ela sabia que era um auror, sentado numa cadeira na porta do que devia ser um quarto, fazendo a segurança... Seu coração bateu mais rápido, Harry tinha de estar ali!

De acordo com que Gina se aproximada, o homem a olhava com mais atenção. Parecia já tê-la reconhecido do Ministério, porque quando Gina já estava próxima o bastante ele se levantou e a cumprimentou com uma aceno de cabeça.

- Harry está aí, não está? – ela perguntou, sem nem ao menos um "bom dia". Estava nervosa demais para isso.

- Está - o homem respondeu - , mas ninguém pode entrar aí ainda. Pode ser perigoso.

Gina tentou abrir a porta: trancada. Teria tirado sua varinha ali mesmo e tentado abri-la, mas provavelmente não funcionaria. E o homem ao seu lado era um auror: ele não a deixaria entrar de forma alguma. Não sem uma autorização formal de quem quer que fosse seu superior e uma prova da parte de Gina que ela era ela mesma, não um impostor usando poção polissuco.

Ela perguntou se ele sabia quem era o curandeiro que estava cuidando dele. Havia muitos, o homem respondeu, só sabia o nome de um tal de Alguma-coisa Manson, que conversou com ele.

Bem, um sobrenome. Já era um começo.

Ela conversou com o homem mais um minuto e saiu dali para procurar o curandeiro. Não demorou muito, e cruzando um corredor viu um senhor de cabelos grisalhos conversando com Cho. Um golpe de sorte! Mas ambos pareciam sérios demais para ser algo bom.

Mesmo não gostando da oriental e não aprovando totalmente a presença constante dela ali, Gina se aproximou. Enquanto andava até eles viu que Cho Chang usava uma roupa diferente, provavelmente tinha ido em casa.

- Novidades? – perguntou assim que chegou aos dois.

O homem parou de falar e a olhou. Tinha um ar bondoso, Gina percebeu, e sorriu amigavelmente para ela.

- Não – Cho respondeu -, nada ainda. Harry está na mesma, o Sr. Manson ainda não sabe se ele vai... ficar bem. – a voz dela tremeu e mesmo a detestando, Gina percebeu que naquele momento compartilhavam algo: medo pela perda de Harry.

Gina pode conversar melhor com o curandeiro e descobriu que a situação de Harry estava complicada porque não havia _um_ veneno que não conseguiam neutralizar, mas_três_. Aparentemente vários venenos estavam em seu organismo, alguns neutralizados, mas esses três não. Como tantos venenos entraram em contato com Harry ao mesmo tempo, ele não saberia dizer.

- É azar demais. O problema – o homem continuou – é que a reação que o organismo dele apresenta a esses venenos são muitas, o que por sua vez dificulta a identificação da fonte e a aplicação do antídoto. Se é que tem antídoto. Tudo indica que há alguma substância nova no organismo dele, um veneno que nunca vimos no mundo trouxa ou bruxo. Estamos trabalhando nisso no momento, trabalhamos a noite toda.

- E estão tendo algum progresso?

- Algum. O problema é que apesar do paciente ser forte, ele não é invencível. A qualquer momento seu corpo pode desistir de lutar contra essas substâncias estranhas nele e... o rapaz pode morrer. Sinto muito.

O curandeiro se retirou, e Gina percebeu que estava chorando de novo. Tudo dependia do quão forte Harry era, do quanto ele se esforçasse por se manter vivo, mesmo sem se dar conta, uma vez que estava inconsciente. Ele precisa agüentar.

Cho já não estava ali. Ela se acalmou um pouco e voltou para o corredor onde era a porta do quarto de Harry. Ali estava Cho, sentada numa das cadeiras ao longo da parede.

Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, e quando viu o curandeiro Manson entrar naquela porta trancada, levando um caldeirão do qual saia uma fumaça azul-metálica, pensou o quão estranho era o fato dela e Cho estarem sentadas lado a lado sem discutir. Só Harry para conseguir algo do tipo.

XXXXXXXXXX.

Não foi trabalhar, como tinha planejado, não tinha cabeça. Que descontassem aquele dia do seu salário ou todos os dias do mês, já não se importava. Só queria que Harry ficasse bem.

Já era o início da tarde e Gina aguardava a chegada do Sr. Caboll e de seus colegas para irem conversar com Zeck. Ela já tinha ido visitá-lo naquele dia, e ele parecia infinitamente melhor do que na noite anterior: vários dos machucados e hematomas haviam sarado, apesar de restar alguns ferimentos abertos ou sem sinais de cura. Aqueles teriam de melhorar ao modo trouxa.

Ele perguntou por Harry, e Gina contou o pouco que tinha descoberto pela manhã. Um olhar de compreensão passou no rosto de Zeck enquanto ela contava toda a história, mas preferiu não perguntar nada. Quando todos estivessem ali eles conversariam.

Quando a mãe de Zeck apareceu, acompanhada de uma mulher_mignon_ de cabelos castanhos, Gina resolveu sair. Ela vislumbrou o mesmo brilho no olhar de Zeck, ao ver a mulher, que viu nos olhos Meg quando Igor chegou à sala de reuniões do Ministério no dia anterior, e isso lhe deu uma leve idéia de quem ela era.

Gina tinha dado uma passada também no quinto andar, para comprar um copo de café, e resolveu levar um a Cho.

- Isso não significa que somos amigas. – a oriental falou quando aceitou a bebida.

"_Ela parece cansada_", Gina pensou, "_e deve estar. Ficar aqui a noite toda..._".

Mas Cho não queria ir embora. Não enquanto não visse Harry e soubesse que ele estava bem.

De forma que as duas ficaram ali esperando curarem Harry e o pessoal com quem trabalhavam aparecer. Naquele momento Cho cochilava ao lado de Gina, e ela pensava que nem havia dito a Paul aonde iria, mas provavelmente ele sabia.

E ela sabia de uma coisa: uma parte de Paul ficaria chateada quando percebesse onde ela estava. Mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso naquele momento.

Foi apenas no fim da tarde que os colegas de trabalho das duas mulheres chegaram. E durante todo esse tempo de espera, da manhã ao fim da tarde, não tiveram mais notícias de Harry.

Sr. Caboll as alcançou e cumprimentou-as antes de perguntar por Harry, e como não havia muito que contar, logo foram ver Zeck. Eles chegaram ao quarto no andar superior e o viram animado, sorrindo e ainda acompanhado da mulher de cabelos castanhos. Quando ela saiu, os deixando sozinho com o paciente, Zeck sorriu e disse:

- Eu vou me casar. – ele estava louco para contar aquilo.

Gina soltou um suspiro de surpresa. Ninguém falou mais nada por muito tempo, até Chuck quebrar o silêncio com um "_O quê?_" cheio de choque.

- Eu vou me casar. No outono. Só não sei exatamente quando ainda.

- Uau – Paul falou depois de mais um longo silêncio -, parabéns. Meio surpreendente, não? Eu não sabia nem que você tinha uma namorada...

- É, eu sei. Quase ninguém sabia. Na verdade a Rose não era exatamente minha namorada... – isso Zeck comentou ao acaso, como se falasse mais para ele mesmo - Mas, bem, eu a amo. E precisei quase morrer para ver isso, então eu não quero adiar mais as coisas.

- Você é louco! – Chuck falou. Ele parecia em choque ainda, sentado no sofá encostado na parede à esquerda – Casar! Você conhece bem essa mulher? Como ninguém aqui a conhece?

- Eu conheço. – Mike falou hesitante. Ele era o menos surpreso. – Rose Archibald, ela é trouxa. A família dela tem uma livraria-café no quarteirão seguinte ao nosso prédio.

- A morena pequena? – John perguntou surpreendido – Cabelos castanhos?

- É.

- Mas ela acabou de sair... – ele se calou – Claro. Ela parece ser legal.

- Ela é muito legal. – Zeck falou, parecia muito feliz e maravilhado – Ela é incrível. Quando eu sair daqui vou apresentá-la a vocês.

- Na verdade, ela está ali fora, você pode fazer isso agora. – Chuck falou, e parecia estar nervoso, com _raiva_. Gina entendia como ele se sentia, de certa forma. Zeck era seu melhor amigo, e agora ia se casar. Chuck, sem dúvida o menos comportado dos seis homens que trabalhavam com ela, perderia sua parceiro de jogo.

- Eu não acredito que você vai se casar! – ele continuou, olhando para Zeck como se esperasse ele gritar "Brincadeira, otário!" – Se casar! Se amarrar! Primeiro o Igor, agora você! Cara, você disse que _nunca_ ia se casar!

- Mas a gente pode mudar de idéia...

- Não você. Quer dizer, eu pensei... Você parecia tão _decidido_. E se _você_ decidiu se casar,_tudo_ pode acontecer. Daqui a pouco _eu_ vou me pegar fazendo isso... Meu Deus, meu Deus!

A perspectiva de se casar parecia tão horrível para Chuck que Gina chegou quase a sentir pena dele por um instante. Um instante mínimo.

- Chega uma hora que a gente encontra uma pessoa que vale a pena. – Caboll comentou. Ele tinha permanecido quieto até então, mas quando falou havia tanta certeza e simplicidade em sua voz que aquilo encerrou o assunto. Todos respeitaram isso e repentinamente se lembraram do porquê estar ali. – Agora, Zeck, se você puder nos contar tudo que aconteceu...

Caboll colocou uma pena sobre um pergaminho e assim que Zeck respirou fundo (sua fisionomia mudando) e começou a falar, ela começou a se mexer e escrever.

Todos prestavam atenção, absorvendo cada palavra dele.

Gina o ouviu contar que no começo partiram para a Irlanda do Norte, numa pista de que alguns homens estavam fazendo um serviço ali para o "tal cara" dono do negócio que pensavam ser dos Hortes. Se infiltraram, e descobriram que estavam cultivando umas plantas bem perigosas. E de lá foram para vários países, por meses, com esse pessoal, fazendo umas coisas "aqui e ali", procurando plantas e animais mágicos e não-mágicos, e por isso era difícil manter contato: sempre tinha alguém vigiando.

Em meados de outubro descobriram que na verdade aquelas pessoas não sabiam de muita coisa, não entendiam a finalidade do trabalho. "Eram apenas trabalhadores", foram as palavras de Zeck. Foi no começo de novembro que conseguiram entrar no centro do negócio todo: descobriram que o que quer que estivessem fazendo com as plantas e animais era no Ártico, lugar isolado, para onde deram um jeito de ir.

- Ficaria mais difícil manter contato. Apesar de já estarmos há meses naquilo, obviamente havia homens que sabiam mais que os outros, uma meia dúzia, e eles controlavam todo mundo. Quando conseguimos a confiança deles e fomos mandados para o Ártico, contato era algo impossível de ter com qualquer pessoa.

Ele continuou, falando que enfim chegaram lá. Estavam fazendo experiências com animais e plantas, misturando venenos, extraindo substâncias, criando espécies novas, algo totalmente proibido pelas leis bruxas.

Eles ficaram lá por dois meses e descobriram muitas coisas, mas então...

- Depois do ano novo o dono de tudo, apareceu. Ele tinha vários negócios, e de tempos em tempos dava as caras para ver como andavam as coisas. Assim que ele apareceu, Harry o reconheceu, parece que tinham se conhecido na escola. Aquele era o momento de ir embora, mas nunca se pode ir embora de um lugar desses assim, apenas decidindo ir. O mais fácil seria fugir, bem melhor do que lutar com um monte de gente, o que acabamos fazendo no fim.

"Então resolvemos ir embora numa noite, tínhamos um bom plano, mas acabou saindo tudo errado. Não era para ter ninguém no laboratório, mas tinha. Viram a gente pegando umas coisas e fugimos. Foram atrás. Precisávamos chegar num lugar que desse para aparatar, mas estava difícil. O Harry agiu como um louco, se colocando na linha de fogo como se nem se importasse de morrer... Aí o atingiram com uma espécie de dardo, com aquelas poções, venenos de animais, plantas, sei lá mais o que tinha naquilo... E então conseguimos aparatar até um lugar seguro, outro país, e depois ele ficou inconsciente. Foi muito cansativo. Eu o trouxe para cá e vocês sabem do resto."

_Nada muito detalhado_, Gina pensou. Nada que parecesse complicado demais, mas esses casos eram os piores: iam se complicando e no final era uma bola de neve. E pelo que Zeck havia dito, não trabalhariam sozinhos. Pelo menos alguma outra parte da Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia e o Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas estariam envolvidos também.

- Recolheram alguma prova? – Caboll perguntou.

- Várias, escondi antes de vir. Estão numa floresta, na Rússia. Não posso dizer exatamente onde, mas me lembro do lugar, e talvez com um mapa ache a localização geográfica.

- Vamos providenciar isso. E o lugar no Ártico, dá para encontrar facilmente?

- Facilmente, com certeza. É improvável que achem que somos aurores, devem pensar que somos só uns caras que querem lucrar com os testes malucos deles roubando algo, isso já havia acontecido, eu soube, então continuam no mesmo lugar. Mas a segurança é reforçada. Vamos precisar de muita gente boa para entrar lá.

- Você acha que alguém os seguiu até aqui?

- Com certeza não. Depois que aparatamos de lá para a Sibéria esperei algumas horas antes de vir para cá, e não havia ninguém trás de nós. Tenho certeza absoluta.

- Ótimo. Só mais uma coisa, Zeck...

- Sim, Sr. Caboll?

- O nome do homem dono de tudo, que estudou com Harry. Ele chegou a dizer quem era?

- Disse sim. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A**:

ah, ñ gostei mt desse cap... ñ foi dificil d escrever, mas to cansada desse clima d depressão. quero alegria e risos!! quero luz e vida!! d qq forma, aí está o capítulo novo, a atualização. agora só depois do carnaval (bem depois, pq ñ vou estar aki no carnaval para escrever e depois começa td d novo, e a faculdade, sim, sim, sim!!! to super animada com isso).  
quero agradecer a todos que deixaram review e a todos os leitores que tbm ñ deixaram, mas que passaram aki para ler a fic. talvez um dia vocês comentem e eu possa respondê-los, e assim saber exatamente oq pensam, mas até lá: obrigada por acompanhar a fic. obrigada a qm comenta por acompanhar a fic tbm, agradeço em dobro a vcs. e ainda agradeço a tds q sempre me adicionam as suas listas d autores preferidos, q adicionam "Reviravoltas" a lista d fics favoritias ou a alert list. o site sempre avisa qnd isso acontece e a cada atualização alguem faz uma adição do tipo, fico mt feliz com isso, msm sem a review d vocês.  
eu estava pensando esses dias sobre a história, o fim dela, e acho que a fic deve ter uns 25 capítulos, talvez mais, talvez menos. já estamos no 18.  
bem, um grande beijo e bom carnaval a tds. e digam oq acharam do cap, ok??

Abraços,  
Lanni

* * *

****

**Respostas as Reviews**:

**o Anna Weasley Potter**: ah, ñ quero t matar, rsrs. os caps precisam acabar num ponto crítico, e eu tento sempre encontrar um. sorridente eu tbm adorei a cena do harry e da gina, achei tão linda!! mas o final eu ñ gostei... to doida pra ver esses dois juntos tbm, mas ainda haverá "reviravoltas" na trama, pelo menos eh oq planejo até agora. obrigada pelas palavras de apoio, pela review. bjos.

**o Patty Potter Hard**: espero q esse cap tenha matado sua curiosidade. e axo q ñ demorei mt pra atualziar ñ... acho q eh quase meu recorde: 10 dias. axo q soh teve 1 vez q atualizei mais rapido q isso. bjo.

**o Mariana Rocha**: txt, neh? e axo q esse cap, q postei agora, é mais txt ainda. harry e gina estão partindo meu coração, mas enfim... agora vc descobriu oq aconteceu com ele e no prox cap terá mais informações. ñ posso dizer q a fic está no final, ela está no fim no meio, ou no começo do fim. axo q é isso. bjão e agradeço pela review.

**o Bia Landgraf**: puxa, q bom q ainda tem pessoas q lêem minha fic assim, desde o começo, nesse ponto. eu pensei q soh qm estava lendo era qm acompanhava a historia desde o início. saber q há "novos leitores" é mt bom, mt animador. obrigada pelas palavras doces e os elogios, nem sei se mereço td. d qq forma, ai estah o cap novo e espero q vc goste. bj.

**o Byzinha Lestrange**: cap melancolico?! eu ñ achei melancolico, achei ruim, meio ruim... soh gostei da metade do encontro harry e gina, depois... uhhh. dirty e empty. anyway, obrigada pela review e pela força. bjoo.

**o ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: os 2 se entender? bem, ainda ñ... mas pelo menos vc teve seus 2 momentos d alegria no cap anteiror, nesse eu axo q ñ tem alegria nenhuma. eu vou responder sua pergunta (pq o harry está tão mau?): o harry está triste, magoado e com medo, é por isso. bjão, ateh a commerj!

**o All Fake**: bem, agora está atualizada, vc ñ vai precisar esperar mais. e q bom q vc gosta da fic, fico mt feliz. cara d feliz beijo.

**o Miaka-ELA**: o encontro foi "totalmente deja vu" pq? eu ñ entendi isso... e a gi tah sem brilho pq ela tah mt txt. depois ela fica feliz d novo.


	20. Abra os Olhos

**Abra os Olhos**

Enfim em casa. Depois de mais um longo dia, Gina sentia-se exausta ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Tinha ouvido toda a história de Zeck e queria fazer algo para colocar os responsáveis que feriram seus amigos por muito tempo em Azkaban, mas infelizmente isso não cabia a ela.

- Isso não é nossa responsabilidade, é de outros aurores. O que fazemos é nos disfarçar e infiltrar. – o Sr. Caboll lhe dissera, quando ela manifestou seu desejo. Porém dentro de algumas horas, no dia seguinte, uma equipe de aurores seria mandada e daria um flagra em todos os envolvidos com todos aqueles experimentos relatados. Todos seriam presos e Gina também estava confiante que pegariam Malfoy, que iria mofar em Azkaban junto com seus cúmplices e capangas.

Entretanto, antes que isso acontecesse, ela precisava resolver algumas coisas. E uma delas estava nesse momento sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá: Paul.

Gina se acomodou de forma que pudesse ficar de frente para ele. O que ela iria falar não era fácil, mas era preciso. Ele parecia, de alguma forma, já saber o que iria ouvir.

O silêncio e a tensão eram tão sólidos que poderiam ser cortados por uma faca.

- Paul...?

- Você vai terminar comigo. - não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Gina não disse nada, apenas se levantou e começou a torcer as mãos. Já estava tão, tão cansada e ainda teria de resolver aquele problema.

- Vou. Eu não te amo como devo. – ela havia resolvido ser direta e sincera - Não como duas pessoas apaixonadas devem se amar.

- Eu sou paciente.

- Você já foi paciente demais. E eu não posso mais continuar.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou com um suspiro e um gesto dramático.

- Tudo bem? Quer dizer... Vai ser simples assim, Paul?

- Bem, há algo que eu diga que vai fazer você mudar de idéia?

- Não.

- Então sim, é simples assim.

- Oh.

Ela sentiu-se verdadeiramente chocada. Não pensou que seria tão fácil resolver tudo, pensou que seria complicado e delicado, como sempre fora.

Ele já estava quase na porta quando se virou e em silêncio encarou Gina, permanecendo assim por um longo tempo antes de falar.

- É só por causa do Harry ou por alguma outra coisa?

- Que outra coisa seria, Paul? – ela perguntou, sentando-se novamente no sofá.

- É isso que eu estou te perguntando.

Ele parecia _preocupado_.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ela estava começando a ficar intrigada.

- Rachel.

_Oh_, Gina pensou,_ bingo!_

- Eu não me importo que ela goste de você.

- Ela gosta de mim?!

- Você não sabia?

- Não.

- Então por que falou sobre ela?

Paul articulou sem falar nada, procurando palavras que não saíam. Ele parecia arrependido por ter tocado no assunto.

- Você gosta dela?

- Não.

- Eu não me importo se você gostar, Paul. De verdade. Eu não tenho e nunca tive o direito de cobrar nada de você.

- Eu não gosto dela.

- É por não gostar que você a trata mal?

- Eu não a trato mal.

- Trata sim. E você sempre foi muito educado. Sua postura é bastante incomum.

Ele olhou-a fixamente antes de sentar-se novamente ao seu lado no sofá. Paul não tinha uma cara nada boa.

- Gina... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Você não tem que me contar nada. Eu sou apenas sua amiga agora.

- Eu preciso.

Foi nesse momento que ela _soube_.

- Não, você não precisa. – de repente, Gina estava certa que não queria ouvir e ter suas certezas confirmadas. Ela sabia o que ele iria dizer.

- Por favor, eu preciso. Eu preciso contar isso há muito tempo. Está entalado aqui. – ele levou uma mão à garganta.

Gina se ajeitou no sofá.

- Então conte.

Levou mais alguns instantes para Paul falar. Ele respirou fundo e começou, hesitante.

- Você lembra da festa de despedida do Igor, no Caldeirão Furado, em um final de semana?

- Sim. Eu não fui.

- É, você não foi. Você não quis ir. Arranjou uma desculpa qualquer.

_É verdade_, pensou Gina, _arranjei mesmo._

- Então... – Paul continuou – Eu bebi muito naquela noite. Muito. Muito mesmo. Eu saí de lá totalmente bêbado. Totalmente. E eu aparatei para a rua do prédio. Não, antes disso na festa... – ele parecia pensar – A gente estava reunido em um grupo de umas dez pessoas numa mesa, não foi muita gente, e eu fiquei bebendo. Naquele noite eu fiquei muito chateado com você, você estava sempre distante...

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. O caso é que eu bebi muito, o que não é desculpa, e fiquei conversando com o pessoal. E Rachel estava lá, eu reparei muito nela. Ela estava... linda. O Chuck deu em cima dela a noite toda, e o modo como ela corava às vezes me lembrou tanto você... Mas vocês são muito diferentes, eu acho que foi a bebida. – ele suspirou – De madrugada eu fui embora. Aparatei na rua do prédio e entrei. Eu só lembro que quando eu já tinha desistido de subir as escadas, a Rachel apareceu para me ajudar a chegar ao meu andar. Eu acho que ela tinha acabado de chegar. O que aconteceu é que ela apareceu e então em algum momento a gente se beijou. Eu não queria, mas... Ela estava lá e você não. – ela falava parando, como se tomasse coragem e continuasse – Aí, eu não sei, estávamos no corredor em um minuto e embolados na cama no outro. Sinto muito.

Gina não disse nada. Tentava se acalmar e entender como se sentia. Estava um pouco chateada, mas repetiu a si mesmo que não tinha aquele direito. Quem era ela para cobrar algum tipo de fidelidade, ainda mais quando tudo já tinha acabado?

- Tudo bem, Paul.

- Sério?!

- Sério. Eu sabia que você ia falar isso.

- Ta. Hã... só que, uh, tem mais uma coisa...

Gina o fitou.

- Vocês ainda estão juntos? Ainda estão transando? Estão transando há dois meses, desde aquele dia?

- Não! Não, não... Mas – ele levou a mão à garganta. Gina o viu se levantar e ir à cozinha, voltando com um copo d'água – Dois dias depois, eu fui me desculpar com ela, dizer que sentia muito. E estava tudo bem, ela disse que lamentava, que não costumava se envolver com caras comprometidos....

- E provavelmente disse que não ia me contar nada.

- Disse.

- E você a trata mal por que sempre teve medo que eu percebesse algo entre vocês dois? Por que teve medo que ela voltasse atrás e me dissesse algo?

- Foi.

- Mas ela não disse. A gente nem conversa muito.

- Eu percebi, só que... Eu não terminei, ta? Por favor... – Gina concordou, entendendo que ele pedia que ela não falasse mais nada. Ele pigarreou e bebeu mias um gole de água antes de continuar – Como eu disse, eu fui pedir desculpas a ela dois dias depois e acabou que...

_Paul ficou em silêncio, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Estava se lembrando daquele dia que estava relatando à Gina._

_Ele tinha decidido ir falar com Rachel, porque gostava de Gina e não queria que um mal entendido acabasse com tudo. Foi no fim da noite à casa de Rachel, pois sabia que àquela hora Gina já estava dormindo ou em seu quarto lendo, e com certeza não iria ouvir qualquer passo no corredor._

_Ele bateu com força e desespero à porta de Rachel, torcendo para que ela abrisse logo. Se, por algum motivo, Gina resolvesse sair naquele momento..._

_- Sim? Oh! – foi um tom levemente surpreso que ela usou ao reconhecê-lo – Paul. Tudo bem?_

_- É, está. Eu posso entrar?_

_Por um momento, pareceu a Paul que ela diria não, mas por fim Rachel deixou-o passar. Quando ele já estava no apartamento, redecorado com muitas cores e enfeites, ele percebeu que ela parecia um pouco desconfortável, abraçando a si mesma._

_- Desculpe-me pelos meus trajes – ela usava um roupão -, eu não sabia que alguém iria aparecer._

_- Tudo bem, eu não vou demorar._

_- Ok. Você quer beber alguma coisa?_

_- Não._

_- Então sente-se._

_- Estou bem de pé._

_- Ok. – ela sorriu – Nesse caso eu vou ficar de pé também._

_Paul não disse nada, enquanto Rachel esperava. Eles estavam parados em frente à porta fechada._

_- Você quer algo, Paul?_

_- É, quero. Eu... – ele estava nervoso – só queria me desculpar por sábado. Estava totalmente bêbado, não sabia o que estava fazendo e... e eu lamento._

_- Ta tudo bem. Não era para acontecer, nós só bebemos um pouco. E não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada à Gina, eu não quero estragar o relacionamento de vocês._

_- Ah. – Paul pareceu muito aliviado – Obrigado, obrigado._

_- Não precisa agradecer. _Você_ não teve culpa, _nós_ tivemos. Eu realmente não quero me meter nisso e – Rachel estava séria – realmente lamento toda essa situação, é muito importante que você saiba, Paul, que eu não costumo me envolver com homens comprometidos._

_- Ta. Então... Vamos esquecer tudo?_

_- Claro._

_Depois disso, eles ficaram em silêncio. Encarando um ao outro. Paul não saberia dizer o quê o levou a agir de tal maneira ou porquê fez aquilo, mas apenas aproximou-se e a beijou, antes que Rachel pudesse escapar. Ela tentou empurra-lo, percebeu, mas ele era maior e mais forte que ela e não houve escapatória._

_Foi um beijo violento, e pois mais que Rachel tentasse fugir, não conseguia. Foi só no momento em que Paul parou para respirar que ela conseguiu desvencilhar-se e deu as costas á ele._

_- Por favor, saia._

_Mas ele não saiu, só deu a volta até ficar em frente a ela e, quando ela o olhou, ele a beijou novamente. Dessa vez Rachel protestou menos, sua resistência estava esvaindo..._

_- Paul, não, não... Isso é uma atitude tola. A Gina..._

_- Eu sei. _

_- Por favor, vá embora, por favor... Antes que eu desista de..._

_Ele a calou com um beijo e, quando o roupão dela foi para o chão, junto com as roupas dele, pouco depois, não houve mais protestos._

_Eles não foram para o quarto. Paul encostou-a na parede e Rachel cruzou as pernas às suas costas, então todos os móveis, cores e objetos da sala foram testemunhas da união dos dois pela segunda vez. _

_Quando acabaram, a sensação de culpa voltou a assolar Paul, ainda mais forte, porque eles não tinham bebido daquela vez e tinha sido Rachel a protestar, não ele. Ele ficou com uma enorme raiva dela por isso e desde então a tratou mal._

- Paul? – a voz de Gina o tirou de suas lembranças – Tudo bem?

- Oi? Ah, claro. Tudo ótimo.

Gina sorriu. Ele percebeu que foi um sorriso sincero, sem mágoas. E, quando ela o abraçou, Paul percebeu que ela não estava chateada com ele.

Na verdade, ela tinha muito mais coisas com que se preocupar do que com Paul.

- Nada disso importa agora, Paul.

- Você não quer me matar?

- Eu quis por um minuto, mas não quero mais. Porém eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa. Eu prometo que faço.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Então levante-se, saia, vire à direita e bata à porta da minha vizinha. Quando ela atender, diga que sente muito pelo seu mau comportamento e que me contou tudo.

- Gina...

- Você me prometeu. E você deve saber que não devia tratá-la assim tão mal, já que ela não é culpada de nada. Pelo menos não sozinha. Agora, por favor, vá.

- Ela vai bater a porta na minha cara.

- Ela não vai bater para sempre. Ela gosta de você.

- Eu vou então. – Paul disse depois de um minuto de silêncio - Só porque eu sei que não fui um perfeito cavalheiro.

Depois que ele se foi, Gina esqueceu tudo aquilo quase que imediatamente. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, em um banho quente, tentando processar aquele dia. Além de tudo o que tinha acontecido, precisava lidar com seu medo, tão grande... Quando percebeu, as lágrimas já se misturavam à água.

Não demorou muito mais no banho.

Enrolou-se na toalha, escovou os dentes e de jogou embaixo dos cobertores da cama quente. Dormiu quase que imediatamente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gina estava andando por um lugar estranho e desconhecido. Caminhava por muito tempo, sem saber da onde vinha ou para onde ia. Não havia nada para ver, a não ser a escuridão total. Não havia nada para tocar, para procurar, para sentir... Era só um véu negro que parecia cobrir tudo. O desespero já havia tomado conta de cada parte do seu corpo e ela chorava, mas nem o som do seu choro ou dos gritos que às vezes dava conseguia ouvir.  
Desde quando estava ali? Por quanto tempo? Não sabia dizer, assim como não sabia dizer como parou lá. Tudo que ela podia fazer era continuar andando, andando e andando... sempre sem rumo.  
Em determinado momento, em meio a massa escura que cobria tudo, Gina começou a ouvir uma voz fraca e baixa, vim de lugar nenhum e de todo lugar. Eram murmúrios a princípio imperceptíveis, mas que, aos poucos, foram aumentando até tornarem-se audíveis, mas ainda muito baixos. Gina estava parada e sentada no chão de escuridão, com muito medo, mas procurando prestar atenção.  
- Acabou, acabou, acabou... - dizia a voz. Ela era estranha, estrondosa e ao mesmo tempo suave, e Gina não poderia dizer se feminina ou masculina.  
Ela perguntou à voz o que havia acabado, sem ouvir o som que pronunciou, e teve sua resposta:  
- A esperança. Sua esperança. Agora só restou desesperança, desesperança, desesperança...  
Imediatamente, Gina compreendeu o que era aquela imensidão negra que estava: era a sua falta de esperança. Sua desesperança, que era tão grande que a sufocava e engolia. Era um véu negro, a escuridão e imensidão negra, sem fim e imensa... Tudo aquilo era como se sentia.  
Ela disse algo, mas não pôde ouvir o quê saiu de sua própria boca. Aquilo a atormentava e agoniava.

Em meio à escuridão, ela sentiu algo, quando se movimentava de por aquele véu. Ela esticou a mão e tocou no que se revelou ser um corpo humano. Ela não podia ver, mas sabia que era Harry e sabia que ele estava desacordado. No momento, ela soube que tudo era medo, aflição... e começou a chorar.

- Abra os olhos, abra os olhos, abra seus olhos, Harry, por favor, abra... – ela implorou abraçando-se ao corpo imóvel. Ela continuava a não ouvir sua voz, mas sabia que ela saía. E ele não respondia, apesar dela insistir, nunca respondia.

- Ele desistiu, não quer voltar, não quer, não quer... – disse a voz desconhecida.

Gina sentiu que chorava, abraçada ao corpo inerte.

- Abra os olhos, abra os olhos, abra os olhos – ela falava repetidamente para Harry, que não escutava. Até que, em certo momento, Gina passou a ouvir a própria voz. E então, antes dela descobrir se Harry havia ou não atendido seu pedido, acordou.

Estava na sua cama, em casa. Mas sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Com Harry.

Preocupada, ela levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Um minuto no banheiro e já estava saindo de casa. A todo momento, ela se lembrava que ele não tinha acordado no sonho. Não tinha aberto os olhos. _Não abriu os olhos_.

Ela aparatou para a rua do St. Mungus em Londres. Entrou no hospital, mais vazio no meio da noite do que durante o dia, e foi para o andar que sabia que Harry estava. Quando chegou ao corredor do quarto dele, parou.

Ela calculou que havia acordado a menos de dez minutos e estava ali, em um momento crucial. Em alguns passos, encontraria ou a luz ou o abismo – era um daqueles momentos da vida que podiam mudar tudo. E, então, ela não tinha mais coragem para dar os últimos passos.

Se tivesse acontecido algo, se ele tivesse morrido, seria melhor saber mais tarde e ter esperanças enquanto isso. Mas se ele estivesse bem, poderia saber disso logo e sentir-se aliviada...

Na indecisão, Gina ficou parada ali no meio do corredor, pensando. Pensou na sua vida, na sua infância, a adolescência, a morte dos pais, em Harry, nos amigos, em todos os momentos vividos que a levaram ali. Qual seria, em meio de todos os acontecimentos, o que, se não tivesse acontecido, poderia ter mudado toda sua vida? Ou o que não aconteceu que deveria ter acontecido? Se alguma coisa tivesse sido diferente, onde ela estaria? Onde seus pais estariam? Onde Harry estaria?

Ela viu duas pessoas sair do quarto dele, caminhando para o lado oposto dela no corredor. Pela expressão no rosto delas, ela não sabia dizer se pareciam contentes ou tristes.

Só tinha um jeito de saber.

Com o coração batendo forte, ela cruzou os últimos metros. A cada passo ela fazia um pedido:

"_Que Harry esteja bem, que ele esteja vivo._"

Gina parou com a mão na maçaneta do quarto dele. Lhe faltava coragem para abri-la. Por fim, alguém decidiu por ela e abriram a porta por dentro.

- Olá. – uma mulher disse de forma simpática. Sem resposta, tudo que Gina fez foi sorrir nervosa. – Quer entrar? Ele pode receber visitas agora.

Ela saiu do caminho e Gina pode ver o corpo na cama: estava mais pálido do que nunca.

- Co-como ele está?

A mulher, provavelmente uma curandeira, deu de ombros.

- Indo. O corpo dele está livre de qualquer substância maligna, mas ainda não é possível avaliar se ele vai viver ou não. Vai depender da força que tem. Ele sofreu muito com tudo e não sabemos se foi tarde demais ou não, quando conseguimos neutralizar os venenos.

Gina concordou e deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto. Ela ouviu a porta bater em seguida e soube que a mulher havia saído. Estava sozinha com Harry, de alguma forma.

Sem saber o que fazer, porque aquilo era reconfortante e assustador, ela se sentou na pontinha da cama dele, aos seus pés. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente, e ela perguntou-se se ele acordaria algum dia.

Esticou a mão e tocou a dele, estendida na cama. Estava fria, como se estivesse morta. Então ela começou a chorar, mais uma vez das naquela semana. E ela continuou chorando, mesmo ao deitar ao lado dele, encolhendo-se na beirada livre da cama, mas baixinho, para não incomodar ninguém.

Estava tudo tão sem cor, tão triste e sem gosto. Falta alegria.

Era como um arco-íris preto e branco, e tudo que faltava para ele recuperar seus sete tons de beleza, sons e luz era Harry abrir os olhos.

- Abra os olhos. – ela pediu, se aproximando, sussurrando próxima ao ouvido dele. – Abra os olhos, por favor. Abra seus olhos. Abra os olhos.

Secou as lágrimas, mas outras continuavam a cair enquanto ela se deitava na beirada da cama e sob seu peito. Repetia continuamente "Abra os olhos" enquanto o abraçava e apertava, mas Harry continuava parado.

De olhos fechados.

Gina abriu _seus_ olhos. E acordou de verdade.

Quando se viu em sua cama, percebendo que _agora_ havia acordado, colocou-se de pé em um instante. Nem se preocupou em trocar de roupa, apenas pegou o maior casaco no closet e correu.

Correu escapa abaixo e correu até uma rua segura, onde pudesse aparatar. Em Londres, correu para cruzar os poucos metros que a afastavam do St. Mungus.

Ela sabia. Ela _sabia_ que ele estava bem.

Gina correu pelo hospital, mas se perdeu no andar onde Harry ficava. Havia cruzado corredores e entrado por aquelas portas tantas vezes, mas estava tão nervosa que perdeu o rumo.

Ela voltou, refez o caminho, e lá estava ela, parada no corredor exatamente como em seu sonho. Mas ela não hesitou. Foi com pressa que ela cruzou o espaço restante e abriu a porta do quarto, batendo a porta.

E Harry, abatido e acordado, olhou para quem tinha entrado.

- Gina... Gina. - A voz dele estava tão fraca e tão saudosa, que ela não demorou a chegar a cama, por medo que ele se levantasse.

- Você está bem?

Ele sorriu suavemente, parecendo esgotado.

- Com dor, mas não vou morrer.

- Não brinque.

- Eu não to brincando.

- Então você está bem?

- Estou. – disse ele, erguendo a mão para secar suas lágrimas – Não chore por mim.

Gina nem havia percebido que chorava.

- Não estou chorando por você, mas de felicidade. Eu estava _tão_ preocupada.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez.

- Eu estou bem agora.

- Você não corre mais riscos?

- Não.

Ela assentiu e, então, se viu sem mais nada a dizer. Todas as idéias e pensamentos que havia tido, tudo que pretendia dizer a ele quando o visse acordado... Tudo sumiu de sua mente.

As cosias haviam acontecido tão rápido que ela temia acordar em sua cama e descobrir que _aquilo_ era apenas mais um sonho.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – Harry cortou o silêncio – Eu sonhei com você e, poucas horas depois de abrir os olhos, estava aqui.

- Você sonhou comigo?

- Sonhei. Mas eu não me lembro do sonho.

- Ah.

Silêncio.

- Como o Zeck está?

- Bem, tudo certo agora. Ele vai se casar. – ela completou.

- Uau! Isso é uma surpresa. E quanto você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você vai se casar com Paul?

Gina, que até aquele momento fingia estar interessada nas próprias unhas, olhou Harry. Havia algo indecifrável em seus olhos.

- Não, eu não o amo. Eu amo você.

- Gina...

- É horrível você ter quase que morrido para eu perceber que só você me interessa, eu sinto muito...

- Gina...

- e lamento o quanto te fiz sofrer, mas eu realmente cheguei a ficar confusa. Quando você sumiu e depois apareceu quase...

- Gina...

- morto, eu enlouqueci, porque eu pensei que tinha te perd...

- Gina! Fica quieta.

- Desculpe.

Com algum esforço, Harry se sentou. Ele estava tão magro, tão pálido e apagado! O coração de Gina se encheu de uma melancolia dolorosa.

- Você lembra quando me perguntou onde eu morava? – ela assentiu – Bem, eu moro em uma casa meio grande, que fica próxima do centro de Upper Flagley... – Harry contou a ela sobre sua casa, com todos os detalhes que se lembrava. Ela ouvia com atenção e concordava – Agora você já pode ir até lá, já que sabe exatamente onde fica. Pelo que os curandeiros me disseram, quando acordei, imagino que seja noite agora. Então eu quero que, quando amanhecer, você pegue suas coisas mais essenciais e leve para minha casa.

- O-o quê? Por quê?

- Porque já que vamos nos casar em breve, vamos morar juntos.

Gina não devia ter escutado bem.

- Nós vamos o _quê_?

- Casar. Você não quer? Porque se você me ama, e eu te amo, a gente devia ficar juntos. E sem namoro ou um longo noivado, porque nós já perdemos muito tempo, você não concorda?

Atônita, ela concordou. Porque era isso que queria. Ficar, enfim, com Harry.

Sem acreditar na rapidez e simplicidade com que tudo havia se acertado, ela o beijou e deitou na pequena cama com ele, que a abraçou forte. Gina ficaria acordada, preocupada e zelando pelo sono de Harry. Mas sabia que seria sempre assim: os dois, juntos.

E não era mais um sonho. Era real.

Enfim eles viveriam seu amor.

**FIM**


End file.
